The Best Friend You Never Know You Had
by Choices HP
Summary: What if Hermione was never attacked by the troll in the first year and didn't become friends with Harry and Ron. How would that change all their lives?
1. The First Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Okay so this is a what if story. More to the point it is what if Hermione was never attacked by the troll on Halloween and never became friends with Harry and Ron. This first chapter is summing up the first two years and the next chapter will start in the beginning of the third year. **

**I am planing on doing all the years... and maybe after that time too but I've only finished the the third year. I'm not sure how long it will take me to do each year... and they aren't as detailed as the books are (at least not yet, I think by the time they will get to the fifth year and definitely the sixth and seventh it will get more detail and interesting), so I wasn't sure how I should update this story. I was thinking about either doing it once a week until I run out of material or update more quickly and then stop after I was done with each year (in that case it would have a good stopping point and I would have time to write the other chapters). Let me know... if I don't get word I'll update once a week. **

**I must also apologies for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, and I hope you like the story. **

Chapter One

The First Years

It was the first of September, and a thirteen year-old-girl was getting out of a car, while her parents where getting her things out of the trunk. This girl was happy as she thought about going back to school, she had always loved school and couldn't wait for it to start. However, she was also a little sad, it has been two years since she had first started going to the school, and still she wasn't a really friend with anyone. As she walked through platform 9¾, she realized that she didn't really have anyone that she could sit with, yeah she got along well enough with Neville, and she really did think he was a nice guy, but she didn't really know him too well. No she had spent most of her time at Hogwarts in the library, reading about all the fascinating things that were to offer there. On the most part she was happy with her life at Hogwarts, and she knew that she was happier here then she would have been at a Muggle school, at least she wasn't a freak here, but sometimes she really was lonely.

It was her own fault, she thought as she hugged her parents' good-bye (and they wish her luck on her new term at school), she never put herself out there, and nobody knew anything about her. Then again there wasn't anybody that she really cared about knowing, expect for course Harry Potter who she had always found fascinating and had a feeling that they could have been great friends. Oh who was she kidding, Harry didn't have time to notice anyone, given all the things that he had to deal with, and no matter how he felt about her, she had promised herself that she would always think of Harry as her friend, as her best friend (it just felt right thinking of him like that). Harry's (real) best friend on the other hand was a completely different story, and she wasn't sure what she thought about Ronald Weasley. At first she thought that he was the most irritating boy that this planet had come up with, and the main reason to why she could never really get to know Harry. However, more recently, the day she was in the hospital getting un-petrified to be exact, when she saw how kind and caring he could be to his sister (who looked terrified and they were both covered in slime), she had, to her horror, started to think of the redhead boy more then she wanted. She should have known all along, she thought bitterly, the way that she had always argued with him and how his words, though no meaner then the insults that she heard for years, seem to cut so much deeper when they came from him. She knew it was dangerous to keep thinking about this boy, it will only hurt her more, but she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind.

As she sat alone in her compartment, opening a book and started to read, her mind couldn't help but wondering back to her first year. Now that she was a little bit older and could look back on the situation with a clear mind she realized the many mistakes that she made that year, mistakes that have now prevented her from becoming friends with the two boys that engrossed her the most. She realized that her first few months at Hogwarts she really was a little bossy and put off an air that she knew everything. She couldn't help it, when she was nervous she tends to speck a lot and say whatever was on her mind, which was usually filled with knowledge that most people could careless to hear about. She had also practically insulted Ron on their first meet and probably came across as some insane fan of the Famous Harry Potter (not that she ever thought of Harry in that way, after she meet him). Then she had continued to act like a know-it-all bookworm, and made no real friends, unless you counted Neville who often listen to her to help him (it wouldn't be until the next year when she started really seeing Neville as a friend and would occasionally talk to him outside of schoolwork).

Then she remembered the incident in one charms class that ended with her trying to help Ron in class (and sounding like the know-it-all she couldn't help being at the time) which cause him to call her a nightmare and friendless. It was a harsh blow, her piers, the people she tried to impress hoping that they would like her, couldn't stand her. No one came to her defense; no one cared about her feelings; she didn't have anyone. That was probably her worst day a Hogwarts, crying in the girls toilet, knowing nobody cared, and it was on that day that she made a decision that she now wish she could take back. After coming up to her dorm room hours after the incident she made up her mind that she wasn't going to try to impress people anymore, she was going to of coarse try her hardest in class, and answer any question asked, but she wasn't going to talk non stop in the common room. No, she was going to dive more into her books, who needs friends anyways they just distracted you from learning and being your best. She also decided to stay away from Harry, though she wanted to be his friend more then anything else, she knew he didn't feel the same way (he didn't even care that she was hurting on Halloween).

The only exception to this was her friendship with Hagrid, but seeing as he wasn't a student, more like a teacher really, it didn't count. She had made friends with Hagrid on the second week of school when she decided to take a different route back from Herbology and ran into the, what she always assumed, half giant. It wasn't anything special really, he just talked to her, but he seem to have interesting things to say and she found his joyous nature comforting. Since that time she would go down to his hut at least once a week to talk with him.

Many interesting things happen that year, and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to stay away from Harry. The fact that he had often found himself in trouble, and she just couldn't seem to help trying to help him out. For instants there was the time that his broom was trying to buck him of itself, knowing that a student most likely wouldn't have the power necessary to keep a curse on the broom for long she had turn her gaze to the Professors and notice that Snape was obviously muttering something under his breath (she had overhead Harry telling Ron that Snape had tried to get pass the vicious three headed dog on Halloween, so he was her primary suspect). She had run towards the Professors seats and set Snape's robes on fire, which caused the broom to stop bucking (how was she suppose to know the flames also cause Quillers to get knock down and he was the real reason for the curse, oh well).

Then there was the time that she had found Harry and Ron seating in Hagrid's hut looking at a dragon that had just been born. Harry (and Ron to, but she didn't want to think about that) were surprised that she didn't go straight to the Professors, but how could she, Hagrid would get in trouble and she couldn't live with herself if he had gotten hurt. A couple of weeks later she almost wish that she had told though, since Harry and Ron were caught coming down from the Astronomy tower for no good reason, most people thought, but she know that it had something to do with the dragon.

Not having the courage to break the rules she set for herself after Halloween she ignored them as much as she normally did, though she did continued talking to Neville who had also got caught trying to warn Harry. The poor boy really was miserable, what with their entire house giving him a cold shoulder, but when she had told him that there was indeed a real dragon, and Harry wasn't pulling a joke on him he seem to cheer up a little.

Even after these years she still doesn't know what made her go down stair that night, she guess it was either because she was worried before she went to bed or that she somehow sense that something important was going to happen and she need to be apart of it. She laughed at herself at that thought, still looking out the window in the train, it had probably been an hour since the journey begun and she was still alone. She was still alone; she was always alone. It was that day, the day that she heard Harry telling Ron about the monstrous creature that was drinking unicorn's blood (they had just return from their detention in the Forbidden Forest) and how he had thought the creature was actually Voldemort. It's weird, she thought with a rare smile on her face, most people would likely turn away from someone that had the most powerful wizard after them (or try to convince him that he was imaging things at the very least). However, for her, it was then that she decided that no matter what she was going to help Harry out, though she still wasn't able to get close to him, and he didn't even know that she had overheard that conversation (she really needs to stop eavesdropping, but she can't seem to help herself, whenever Harry was in the room she seem to be able to pickup what he was saying). It was also that day that she learned that though Ron had many faults, he was a good friend and someone who stood up for those that he cared for (and she really had to admire him for that).

So it was really no surprise to her (though a huge one for Harry and Ron) when she had found herself once again in the room with the vicious three headed dog jumping down the trapdoor that she had told Harry about so many mouths before. She had once again overheard Harry and Ron discussing things, something about a philosopher's stone (which she knew can cause someone to live forever and makes things turn gold) and how Snape was going to try and steal it for Voldemort tonight and that he (Harry) had no choice now but to try and stop them. He looked truly shocked when Ron said that he was going too, like he expected his friend to leave him to his fate without trying to help. For her part, after she heard that she went straight to her dorm room and read over her notes and books trying to think of the things that she may have to face trying to help those two out.

She also had to spend some time thinking of how she was going to help Harry without him seeing her as an insufferable know-it-all. She decided that she would have to trail them without letting them know, at least until after it was too late for her to turn around. So, that's why she was down stairs in a dark corner waiting for the boys to make their move (in those many hours the only things worth mentioning his Neville's toad making another one of it bids of freedom and Hermione giving the nervous boy his toad back).

Then they finally came down the stairs and left the common room, getting under Harry's invisible cloak, causing Hermione to worry and made it a lot harder then she thought to follow them. She was starting to panic thinking that she wouldn't be able to help after all, but then she remembered that she knew exactly where they were heading and if worst comes to worst she just have to explain to them why she was there. However, when she came to the forbidden corridor she was just in time to she the flaming red hair going down the trap door and the three-headed dog seeming to be waking up for a enchanted state. Luckily she had over heard that "Fluffy" fell asleep when it heard music so she started to sing a tune and ran towards the trap door, she had a spilt second of hesitation but after hearing the boys scream of pain she jumped down the hole and landed in a soft sustains that she realized was a plant, devil's snare, to be exact.

"Stop struggling," she said causing the boys to stop struggling, not because of her advice but because they were shocked that she was there. "That devil's snare, how was it that you killed it, oh yeah it hates the sun," she said in a thoughtful voice as she had detangled herself and grabbed her wand.

"So light a fire," Harry said, slowly getting over his shock, and so she did. After everyone got to safety Harry turn on her as said, "Hermione not that I'm not grateful for you saving us, but why are here."

And here it was, the choice she regretted everyday afterwards (but still was unable to do anything to change it). "I saw you leaving the common room and I thought that you were getting into more trouble and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Oh, so you thought you would follow us," Ron said rubbing his neck. "Go into a corridor where you know a terrible three headed dog lives and jump down a hole that you had no idea where it lead."

"Ron," Harry said, he really looked anxious and she know that he didn't want to waste anymore time talking about this.

Though she had to admit that Ron had a valid point with his argument, who would do that if they were just trying to prevent fellow students from getting in trouble. Hermione Grange, that who, she thought, and, trying to live up to her interfering image, said, "I heard you two in there talking and thought it was safe and when I realized that the dog was still there and as vicious as ever I ran to the only escape that I could see."

The argument flare (that she had often seen since that night) in Ron's eyes disappeared and it seem that he accepted her story. Harry looked like he wasn't sure if he would believed her but didn't have time to worry about that and said. "It doesn't really matter, but we really have to get going there's no time to explain, just stay here and you should be safe."

"I'm not staying her alone," she said looking scare (though not for being left alone but because she didn't want to think what would happen to them without her help).

"Harry, I don't think..." Ron said looking scared too (she often hoped that he was showing concern towards her, she thought she saw that in his eyes when he looked at her, but she never had the guts to ask him about it).

"Hermione dark wizards are down here," Harry said, still trying to be noble and prevent her form facing the dangers that lead ahead. "Even Voldemort might be here..."

She shivered at the name, she couldn't seem to help herself, but regain her composure quickly and said, "And you want to leave by myself, I don't think so. Besides you'll probably need my help again." Damn, why did she have to revert back to her know-it-all shield then, it allowed her to go with the boys, but it didn't really help them like her. So she went with them, not as their friend or even comrade, but as someone that they were stuck with, but at least she was with them. They got past the next challenge, by Harry catching a key on a broomstick, and open a door.

The next challenge however, was more difficult, since it involved a giant wizard chessboard, with huge pieces that demolish the other piece when they took them. She was rather impressed with Ron skills, though she had know that he was good from all the gossip that went around in the common room, she had no idea that he could be that confident and commanding (and she found that she rather liking seeing this confident Ron). However, when he said that he had to sacrifice himself in order for Harry to win her heart seemed to stop and exclaimed, "What?"

"No way," Harry said at the same time.

"Look," Ron said exasperated. "It's the only way."

"No," Harry said terrified.

"If you want to stop You-Know-Who," Ron said fiercely having a determine look in his eyes. "This is the only way. You need to get to him, I know you can stop him."

"Ron," Harry said softly, but nodded.

"Okay then," Ron said turning to the dangerous chess piece about to make a move before he turn to her. "Make sure he makes it through this," he said giving her a lop-sided grin. It was clear to her that he was entrusting her to take care of something that was very important to him and she nodded determinedly towards him, insuring him that she would do her best. She still has dreams (or were they nightmare) of Ron getting hit by the chess piece and his motionless body getting dragged across the board. However, she didn't even allow herself to look backwards (which she is now sure that somehow she know that if she did she wouldn't have been able to leave him).

The next challenge, or at least the next challenge that they had to face (there was a troll that was knocked out that they were able to just past by), was actually something she was really good at. It was a logic problem, she had always been very good at this and was able to solve this one in a couple of minutes. The only problem was that the potion that allowed them to go forward only had enough left in it for one, and she knew, before he even said it that he was going in alone.

"Look," he said having a look in his eyes that showed somehow he was older then his age would have you believe. "Take the potion that takes you back, get Ron, and fly through the trapdoor and try and owl Dumbledore. I've...." he said turning through the door that lead on. "I've got to go on, I'll try and hold him off as long as I can."

She looked at him for a moment, wishing he didn't have to go through this alone, but knowing she didn't have a choice. Before she left though she had to make sure he understood something. "Your a great wizard you know."

He looked at her confused for a moment before saying, "Not as good as you."

"Yes you are," she said putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a stare that told him that she wasn't joking. "You have a quality about you... I know that you can do this... Believe in yourself." He looked uncomfortable by her declaration but he also seem to gain some confidence from her words, whether he actually believed her or was merely happy at hearing that someone thought he was good, she didn't know, but she was just happy it seem to help him out.

The next few hours were one of the worst of her life, after she had woken Ron and they had reached their headmaster, she was forced to go back to the common room alone, Ron was able to stay at the hospital wing since he had injuries. When she got to the common room she just sat in one of the chairs and thought about what had happen to Harry. She had seen when Dumbledore had brought him in, he looked so small and weak (and pale), and she thought that he might have died.

When the common room started to light up she took it as her cue that it was her time to go to the hospitable and check to see if the boys were okay. Luckily enough Dumbledore had given her permission to see Harry, and she was told that he was going to be okay, he was just magically drained. She just looked at him for a moment, how could this boy have so much put on his shoulders and be her age, almost a year younger actually. Why did he have to face all this alone, but as she gazed at him, she realized that he will always have to face things like this alone, but she will be there ever time when he needed help. It was there that she had decided (though she had already felt this was for some time) that Harry was her best friend, and even though he may not see her as a friend, she will always be his best friend that he never knew he had.

During summer break that year she came to realize that with that days events that she could have probably made friends with the two, all she had to do was talk to them. Really it was actually odd that they hadn't become friends; who goes through a life and death situation with each other and not end up friends. But no, she had to ignore them and keep up her cold exterior and then they didn't see each other for two months and they went back the way it always was.

It didn't help that they had arrived in a flying car and nearly got expelled and that she would have much rather lectured them the try to make friends (though she was able to prevent herself for actually lecturing them). That year was much worse then the first year. She hadn't really made any friends in the previous year, though at least she could talk to Neville and know that it was acceptable. However, the thing that made this year so much worst wasn't the lack of friends (or more noticeably her inability to be friends with Harry) but the horrible things that started happening after Halloween.

Something called the Chamber of Secret was opened and the main purpose was to get rid of the Muggle-Borns like herself. She felt uncomfortable just walking the halls that year, and it was then that her 'friendship' with Neville really started to take from, they would often walk to classes together (and he would even spend more time at the library with her, she was sure to make her feel better), he was under the impression that he was at a greater risk because was 'almost a squib' (which was completely ridiculous in Hermione opinion and she told him so much).

Then, right before Christmas, Harry had to go and shock everyone by talking to a snake in the Duel Club that Professor Lockhart (who she had a huge crush on and was thoroughly disappointed and angry when she found out that he was fraud... she was still hopeful that she only was so taken with him because he did the things he was supposed to do and not because he was so handsome). It was a shock to say the least to find out that Harry was a parselmouth, though I know I didn't take it as bad as most people because I wasn't raise to believe that it was a sign of being dark, but for people to actually think that he could be the Heir of Slytherin was ridiculous. Of course it didn't help that people that seem to annoy him were starting to turn to stone, well stone like, they were actually petrified, but still, can't they see that he was the hero and not the villain.

"I don't get it," Harry had said to her after Justin had been petrified and everyone was avoiding him. "Why aren't you running away from me like everyone else?"

"Of come one Harry," she scoffed. "Like I would believe that you could actually do that."

"Really," he said looking more pleased by that then anything she had every told him.

"I was down that trap door with you last year," she said. "You risked everything trying to stop you-know-who from gaining power, how could you possibly attack anyone like this."

"Oh right, now all I have to do is have everyone else see me risk my life to convince them that I'm not some sort of madman," he huffed but he smiled at her before he walked away.

Then it happened, the thing that she feared since Halloween, she was petrified. It all started with her overhearing (of course) Harry and Ron, he had been hearing voice all year, or more precisely since just before Halloween. She knew this already (she heard them talking about it early) but now that he was saying it like this, him hearing them as the walked towards the Quidditch pitch (she decided to go down to the pitch as soon as they left) made her see something that she couldn't see before. It also help that she had learned that he was a parselmouth and that was a interesting theory that she could work with.

She rush off to the library and went through everything she could find on all the difference kinds of snakes, cross referencing with the symptoms that she knew it caused it's victims; petrifying, killed rooster (Hargid had complained about that), and spiders fleeing from it (she had gone to the girls toilet along with Harry and Ron to investigate the incident; saying that she had every right to be there seeing as she was the Muggle-born). It only took her fifteen minutes to find the one that she was looking for; The Basilisk. It was worse then she thought, the Basilisk could kill you in so many ways that she feared what was going to happen.

In her haste to get this information to someone (and though she knew it wasn't going to be good that most likely meant Harry) she ripped the page out of the book (thank Merlin that Madam Pince didn't know what she did or she might never be able to go into the library again; a fate worse then any she could think of). However, she wasn't about to go running around the corridors knowing that a giant snake was out there... really out there if Harry was hearing correctly. So she went to the first person she could find, Penelope Clearwater, and told her everything (she was a prefect so that would have be helpful) and the two of them went on to tell but they didn't get far before they saw those eyes (in Penelope's mirror) and then darkness. She still had nightmares about those eyes (and about waking up and not being ready or the finals test of the year, but those weren't as bad).

When she woke up in the hospital, in what had felt like a second later, but was actually months, she felt confuse and out of place. She notice that Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister was there and she looked like she went through a lot, at least she was covered in slime and was being looked after by what could only have been her parents. A few minutes later Ron came in, with Lockhart (he had been curse my his own spell and lost his memory, which in her opinion he really deserved). As soon as he noticed her there looking at him he nodded his head (in what she thought was a friendly matter; and there was something about his eyes that seem pleased that she was okay but she could have been imagining that) before he walked over to the rest of his family.

It really was then when she was watching Ron try to cheer up his sister (which seem to work a little) that she saw him in a whole new light. He wasn't just the annoying best friend of Harry that had a knack of pissing her off (and they had more the a few arguments the last year), but she could also see how caring he was. It made her stomach ack just thinking about that look on his face when he thought no one was watching... he was so caring... loving... Argh, why did this have to happen. Why did she have to think that way about the most insensitive person on the planet. But it didn't matter anymore then it matter how she felt about Harry... she wasn't going to tell them any time soon.

She was surprised when Harry sat next to her in the common room the next day.

"I just wanted to thank you," he said.

"For what?" she said really confused.

"I found this the other day," he said handing her the paper she had ripped out of the book. "It really saved my life knowing what I was facing."

"Oh," she said blushing. "Glad I could help."

"Though I was surprised that you actually defiled a book," Ron said over her shoulder causing her to jump (she hadn't realized that he was there).

"Oh shut up," she said. "I needed to get the information to someone..."

"Well you did," Harry said smiling, and stopping the likely fight that was going to happened between Ron and Hermione. "Thank you."

"Yeah thanks," Ron said seriously, his ear turning red.

"You're welcome," she said shyly.

"And don't worry, we won't tell anyone you destroyed that valuable book," Ron smirked. "We wouldn't want you to get kicked out of the library."

That was it, that's what she got for her year off terror, but she was still happy. She had help Harry once again and she would even take the exile from the library if it was to help Harry out. However, as the long train ride was coming to an end, and she was still sitting by herself she couldn't help but feel really lonely. And it was then that she vowed that she was going to change that... if not with Harry and Ron like she wanted she was going to make a friend this year.


	2. Making Friends at Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Two

Making Friends at Last

It had been a week since she had come back to school, and she was sitting alone in the common room studying. Not for the first time, she was bored. She was well ahead of her class schedules, even though she was taking more classes then anybody (more classes then where even possible to take).

She took this time to look up at the rest of the people in the room. Her eyes immediately went to where Ron and Harry, who were playing chess near the fire, Ron was so concentrated on his task that she had trouble looking away from him. However, she heard a loud bang from the corner (the Weasley Twins were causing some kind of trouble over there), so she continued her observation of the rest of the room. She stopped when she came upon a red head girl, which she knew was Ginny, Ron (and the rest of the Weasley) little sister. She had noticed this girl many time in the last week and she always seem to be alone and scared. It was true, that last year she always was alone as well, but it was different then, somehow she didn't seem to really be there last year, and she was always writing in that diary that had always made Hermione feel odd. Now, however, the girl seem lonely and wanting to seek friends, but didn't know how, after all she had wasted her first year, which put her far behind.

Hermione made up her mind before she knew what she was doing. She had got up and walked over to the redheaded girl and sat next to her. The girl looked up hopefully, but upon seeing who sat next to her got really uncomfortable and looked terrified. "Hello," Hermione said trying to put aside her hurt feeling at the girl's reaction to her.

"Hi," the girl responded weakly and said while getting up, "I got to go." And she left.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as she watched the fleeing girl's back and decided that she was going to get to the bottom of this. Why was the girl so afraid, and why did she seem particular to be afraid of her?

As she got up and walked back to her books, placing one in front of her but not taking any of it in, she started thinking about what she knew about the other girl. All she could come up with is that it had something to do with the Chamber of Secrets and her being petrified. She knew that Ginny was taken into the chamber by the heir and almost die, but there had to be more to it then that. If that was all, she wouldn't be afraid of the people who were petrified, but Ginny was terrified of Hermione and she had been seen more then once running away from Colin. After this thought Hermione concluded that the girl somehow felt responsible for the attacks, and now felt guilty about it.

**********

It wasn't until the next day that Hermione was able to see Ginny again, on the stairs to the Girl's dormitories. "Hello," she said brightly to the younger girl.

"Hi," Ginny said looking down and trying to walk pass her.

"Can I talk to you about something," she said.

"I… don't…" Ginny started in a terrified voice.

"Please," she said forcefully reaching for the girl arm and pulling her into her dorm room (thankfully Parvati and Lavender weren't there). As Hermione walked to her bed she wondered how she was going to handle this, but she thought it was best to try and get Ginny to admit her fears herself. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"Er…" Ginny said shocked and scared in the corner, obviously trying to leave. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why do you run from me every time you see me?" she asked calmly.

"Er…" Ginny said looking in the corner, obviously trying to think up a reason for her pervious behavior (and come up with a reasonable answer). "Ron said you were bossy and over baring and I didn't want to deal with that."

"Hmph…" she said pushing aside her hurt feelings that Ron was saying those things about her at home (though, I guess I should be pleased that he has talked about be at all, she thought). "Then why didn't you run away from me last year too? Besides that doesn't example why you're avoiding Colin as well."

Ginny's eyes became as round as hubcaps and she looked more shocked then she had anytime before. "How…" was all that escaped her lips, and she was slightly shaking.

Hermione had gotten up and walked towards the girl (who backed away until she was in a corner) and placed a hand on her shoulder and said clearly, "It wasn't your fault."

Ginny looked at her, her big brown eyes almost in tears, "You don't know what… I did…"

"You right," she said, "I don't know what happen. I mean I probably know more then most, but no I don't know what happen. However, I do know that it wasn't your fault."

"But…" Ginny said almost angrily. "How could you possible know that…"

"Because you feel guilty," she said shocking the girl once again. "If you really cause what happen, you wouldn't care about the aftermath, you wouldn't stop to care. The person who did this was a monster with no conscience. My guess is that somehow you were tricked into helping the person reasponsable, and now you feel horrible about your hand in the events that happened," she said analyzing, forgetting that she was actually talking to the girl in question. Noticing that terrified looked in the girl's eyes she knew her theory was correct, but that she had gone too far in saying this. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask or try to find out more about this. I just wanted you to know that it not your fault."

She backed away from Ginny, who looked both more afraid and, was that relieved, then she did when she first got into the room. As the girl left, she sat back on her bed not quite sure if she had done the right thing. Maybe it was to early for her to confront the girl. As her two roommates enter the room and got ready for bed, Hermione hoped that she had helped the girl stop blaming herself.

**********

It was a week later and Hermione was in Transfiguration lesson, where she was force to sit next to Ron. Ron, was once again having problems and she was once again performing the spell perfectly, when Ron thrown down his wand in anger. "I can't do this," he said.

"I'm sure you can," she said before she could stop herself. She noticed him looking at her incredulously and just shook his head. "Come on, you just have to concentrate."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "You know I'm rubbish at this."

"That only because you don't believe you can do it," she said. "Go on, try and do it."

"Alright, but…" he said picking up his wand again.

"No you have to believe," she said smiling.

He shook his head and got the look in his face, the one he had when he was playing chess, and did the spell correctly. He looked at her and smiled so big and natural that she couldn't stop the blush. "I did it."

She smiled back at him and said, "congratulation."

"Thank you," he said still smiling at her moving towards her….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh………."

Hermione sat up in her bed with a start, the warm fizzy feeling she had from her dream was wearing off and she was starting to get worried. She got up out of her bed to see who had woken her up and noticed a few other girls out of bed (looking annoyed) at the second year door.

She decided that she wouldn't just sit there and walked to the door and opened it. She noticed that all the girls in there seem to be awake, but most of them were trying to go back to sleep. She looked across the room, right at Ginny and knew at once (if she was honest she had known once she heard it) that the scream had come from her. As she looked at the girl she saw how weak and little she looked in that moment. She know, though she wasn't sure how she know, that Ginny wasn't the type of person who was weak, but right now she needed someone. Once again, before she known what she was doing she was already across the room and placing a hand on Ginny shoulder.

Ginny looked up into her eyes, seeing all the worry and comfort that was in them and just lean herself into Hermione. Hermione, not sure what to do, she had never been one for hugging, but she knew that this girl needed someone to help her, so she grabbed her hand around the girl and pulled her closer to her. One of Ginny's hands clanged to Hermione shirt as she leaned into the older girl shoulder, silently crying.

It was a couple hours later, Hermione still holding the now sleeping girl in her arms. She made a move to get up, wanting to go back to her own room; she wasn't in a very comfortable position. However, when she made the move Ginny grabbed more tightly to her and looked pleadingly at her. Hermione continued to shift, which caused Ginny to look depressed, but brighten up when she merely got more comfortable. "Do you want to talk about it," she asked quietly but all she got in response was Ginny shaking her head.

It wasn't until later that day, which they were lucky it was a Saturday, and were able to sleep in that Hermione said, "Are you better." The girl was still pale; though she looked healthier then she did the night before.

"Yeah, thanks," she said quietly, Ginny had never before had anyone care for her like this (expect for her parents and occasionally some of her brothers).

"Well, I'm glad I could help," she said and got up to leave the room, not seeing the somewhat hurt expression of the other girl face. (She really was no good in the making friends department). "If you ever need someone to talk to… I'll be there."

"Please don't go," Ginny said shocking herself (and Hermione too).

"Okay," she said turning to face the other girl who seems to refused to look at her.

After a long silence, where Ginny sat on her bed and Hermione had taken a seat on the bed across from her, "I dream about him…" Ginny said quietly.

"Him?" she said softly, but unable to keep her curiosity out of her voice.

"How much do you know about last year," Ginny said (not daring to go farther into her dream, it scared her too much), after another long silence.

"Well," she said hesitating a little, she knew that she knows more then people (Harry and Ron especially) thought she knew, but Ginny wasn't going to tell them, was she. "Are you sure you want to know that?"

Ginny nodded her head and waited, she wanted to tell someone about everything she felt, but it was a terrible secret, and she couldn't just trust anyone. This girl seem so nice, and smart, but would she really understand when the truth was told, or would she be terrified of Ginny and what she had done.

"Let see, I noticed that you were very withdrawn from everything and all of you brothers were really worried about you (especially Ron, she thought to herself). It's different then the way you are now, now you seem to want to make friends, interact with people, but don't know how. However, last year you didn't seem to care about getting to know anyone, and you were always writing in a diary…" she said pretty fast, but looked up to see the girl reaction to the last comment. Just like she expected the girl visibly paled at the words. Though she had expected this reaction, she still had trouble seeing how the diary had cause such events. "A diary I haven't seem you use once this year.

"Then there was Harry and you brother," she continued not letting Ginny to focus on want was just said. "They seem to get into a lot of trouble that year, what with Harry being found at a couple of the crime scenes, and being found wondering out of the girls bathroom. Speaking perslmouth and being thought of being the Heir of Slytherin."

"Did you ever think that it was Harry?" Ginny asked unable to help herself.

"No," she answered firmly. "That didn't real fit with his character or family history… but it is interesting how he can talk to snakes, but anyways where was I. Oh yeah, I remember Malfoy making fun of Harry about some book, diary, that Harry had and the next day Harry clamed that Hagrid had open the chamber fifty years ago."

"How do you know this…" Ginny asked shock, she had no idea that Harry had ever thought that.

"I over heard Ron and him talking about it," she said with a smile. "They really should learn to not talk so loudly, or look around for me, you would be surprised what I know. Anyways, a few weeks later, right before a Quidditch match I was heading to the great hall and Ron and Harry were in front of me and then Harry start talking about hearing a voice, one that neither Ron nor I (though they didn't ask me about it) could, and something suddenly clicked in my brain. There was something that Harry could hear and understand that no one else could. The creature was some kind of snake.

"So I ran down to the library," she said excitedly, she really did like solving problems and just recounting it was exciting (especially since she was telling someone else). "I cross reference the symptoms of the victims and the other strange event happening around here and figured out it was a Basilisk. I knew that I had to get this information to H… someone, so I kind of, you know, ripped the page out of the book…"

"You did," Ginny said in a shocked voice. "How could you befoul a book?"

"Oh shut up," she said almost smiling. "You sound like your brother."

"Oi," Ginny said feeling warmth grow inside her, somehow she found it easy to get alone with this other girl. "That's going to far."

"Sorry," she said apologetically, then laughed. "Anyways, I ripped the page out of the book and I went to find someone, but I remembered that if Harry heard the voice the beast was on the loose and I needed to be careful, especially since I'm a muggle-born. I found someone else, Penelope Clearwater, a prefect, and used her mirror to see around a corner and was petrified…"

Ginny paled again at these word, how would this girl react when she found out it was all her fault. She knows the girl said she didn't blame her, but the truth was… if it weren't for Ginny none of this would have happened.

"When I woke up I was in the hospitable wing and the parchment I had in my hand was gone. Harry told me he had taken it a couple of hours before he went down into the chamber and it helped him, knowing what he had to deal with. I guess it was a good thing I ripped that book after all… It helped save your life." Hermione didn't know what to expect after saying this, but she knew that she didn't expect Ginny to burst into tears and almost break down completely. "Sh… It okay… I didn't mean to mention that so casually," she said as she had gotten up and hugged the girl again (though she notice Ginny was trying to break away).

"It's not that…. It's…" Ginny said through her tears.

"I also noticed, when I woke up in the hospitable," she went on with her story like there was no interruption. "That you were there with your parents and heard that you were taken into the chamber. That didn't make sense to me, since you were a pureblood and really you were so non subsist that you didn't make any enemies. Not to mention you looked horrible, sorry to say that but it looked like you were devastated and depress. Then Ron came with Lockhart, and went over to you seeming to really try to take care of you (Hermione was blushing terribly now, but it went unnoticed by the other girl).

"Over the summer I continued to place the years event together and there's something that I realized," she said in a businesslike voice but put a tighter hold on the girl, she knew she wasn't going to like this, however before she could speak, Ginny brought up the subject herself.

"It was the diary," Ginny said quietly and Hermione smiled slightly for being right (and because the girl open up for her) it felt nice. "It was… I was… so stupid… I didn't realized what it was doing, what I was doing." Hermione just sat there giving the girl room, knowing that she could push her, but needed to be there for her. "I wrote my heart and soul into that book," Ginny said with a bitter look in her eyes, a hollow kind of expression. "And it took that and used it to power itself… to use me to…"

"It okay Ginny," she said as the girl started to shake uncontrollably. "I understand, you…. You don't need to force yourself."

Ginny looked up at her and smiled weakly, it felt good to finally tell someone this and she wasn't pulling away either, she was still holding closer to her. It was also a plus that Hermione was so smart, she just understand things. "Thanks."

"You said…" Hermione started, but bit her lip. She wanted to know something, but the other girl just got comfortable and she didn't' want to change that.

"What?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows, after more silence she added, "What is it?"

"I shouldn't," she said.

"Go on, if you want to ask something, now's the time," Ginny said.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said looking away.

"Oh, go on already, just ask," Ginny said forcefully, and Hermione was once again reminded of Ron.

"Okay," she said shakily. "You said you dreamed of him…"

Ginny face went white again and she looked away. "Tom Riddle…" she said softly, "It was his diary."

"Oh," she said uncomfortably, this information didn't mean anything really; maybe she would look him up later…

"He was so nice at first," Ginny continued, she didn't know why, she hadn't told anyone this, (expect what she blurted out to Harry when she first woke up in the chamber), but she somehow needed to say this. "He was a friend… I thought. He was sympathetic, but he was just using me. Manipulating me. He was evil."

"I couldn't image how evil someone would have to be to make something like that…" Hermione said bitterly but suddenly stopped. It just occurred to her of someone who could be that evil, to have a made something this dangerous. "I can't be…" she said hitting her head.

Ginny looked up at the older girl's face and saw comprehension drawing there (It really did make this easier talking to the smartest witch in Hogwarts). "Yeah… Tom became You-Know-Who," she said more bravely then she thought possible.

"And he was the Heir of Slytherin, and open the Chamber of Secrets and it was open before, and I thought someone was killed…" Hermione gasped out shocked, but then remembered the other girl in the room. "Sorry… that was surprising. I most say that I'm impressed."

Ginny looked at the girl in disgust and said, "Impressed."

"Yeah," she said looking at Ginny. "You were able to hold of being completely controlled by him… I read he was particularly good at manipulating and controlling people."

Ginny blushed red to the color of her hair (an felt a little ashamed of herself for thinking that Hermione was impressed by him), "It wasn't really him… I didn't…"

"That might be true," she said thoughtfully. "But it might also be true that you were able to fight him better then most people could have…. I mean you did throw the diary away…"

"How did you…"

"Harry had to get it some way," she said smiling. "My guess is he found it somewhere… but why did you steal it back."

Ginny looked down, if she hadn't stolen the book back, Hermione wouldn't have been attacked, maybe none of the terrible things that happen would have. She just had one answer to that… "I couldn't let Tom do that to Harry…" she said quietly.

Hermione smiled sweetly, she had noticed that Ginny had a crush on Harry and thought it was cute. "So you did it to save Harry."

"Yeah," Ginny shifted. "And see how well that worked out."

"Yeah, I do," she said still smiling. "I have just one more question, if that okay."

"You sure do like to know everything," Ginny said trying to impersonate her brother.

"I suppose," she said raising her eyebrows at Ginny.

"My impersonation of Ron still needs a little work," Ginny smiled. "Go on, what your question?"

"How did you get the diary?" she asked. "It not like he would let something like that just lay around were anyone could get it."

"He didn't," Ginny said. "I heard Ron talking to Mum and Dad about that over the summer and apparently Lucius Malfoy gave it to me."

She gasped and looked shock. "That horrible… but how."

"He slipped it into one of my books at Flourish and Blotts," Ginny said.

"I can't believe that he could do that, to a little girl," she said and with the mutinous look on Ginny face and add, "Not that your little or we…."

"It okay," Ginny said raising her hand. "I suppose I am little, I just don't like being called little, my brothers tease me about it all the time."

"It must be difficult having six brothers," she said trying to turn the conversation back into normal waters.

"It is most of the time," Ginny said nodding. "But some of the time its really nice. They can be kind and caring when they want to be, though I'm glad there back to normal here."

Hermione smile, lost in thoughts for a moment of a nice caring Ron she had noticed last year. "I guess it is nice to have a big family."

"It really is," Ginny said smiling. "Even when they're being mean or overprotective, it still nice to have them."

"Ron was really worried about you," she said, she had notice that recently Ron was absorbed in Harry again (no doubt due to the fact that Sirius Black was one the loose and after him).

"How would you know," Ginny said. "I was under the impression that you two don't often talk to each other… fight, yeah, but not talk."

"I suppose that's true," she said (hiding her smile, she loved railing Ron up, he was so cute when they argued). "But he really did seem to care in the hospitable."

"Well," Ginny said almost bitterly. "He doesn't seem to care anymore."

"He probably doesn't realize how much this really effects you," she said knowledgably. "He a boy after all, they know nothing about feelings. Besides I think he worried about Harry…"

"What wrong with Harry?" Ginny said worriedly.

"Oh… it nothing… I think… never mind," she said no longer looking at the other girl.

"No… what's the problem?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you this," she said uncomfortable. "Besides I don't even know if it true… it just a theory…"

"Then it should be okay if you tell me," Ginny said and Hermione had to agree with her logic.

"Okay," she said. "I think Sirius Black is after Harry."

"What?!" Ginny said shocked. "How… Why…"

"Just think about it Ginny," she said. "I heard Harry telling Ron that the Minister of Magic Fudge was at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for him. Then he had your family around him, when he came on the train. The dementor are station around Hogwarts, like they know that Black will try to come here… they only conclusion I could drawl is that Black is after Harry."

"I can't believe it," Ginny exclaimed looking worry. "Why do you think Black's after Harry?"

"Harry think it because Black think that by killing Harry You-Know-Who would return to power."

"How do you know that?" Ginny said scared (though she did raise her eyebrow at the girl).

"Well," she said shifting uncomfortably; she didn't realize how much she revealed about her feeling for Harry and how much she had listen to his and Ron conversation. "I heard Harry talking about it."

"You sure do hear a lot of talk, about Harry don't you," Ginny said a little uncomfortable. And as she watched Hermione blush, she got a sickening feeling in her stomach. Of course this would happen, just when she thought she made a friend. It was obvious that Hermione had strong feeling for Harry (she listen to enough of his conversation for that to be true), and Ginny didn't know how to deal with that. She didn't really understand why, but all of a sudden she didn't really want to be in the same room as the other girl anymore. "I think I've got to go…" she said off-handedly and left the room in a hurry.

Hermione looked confused at the retreating girl, but didn't say anything. I guess she nervous about all she told me and is being shy again, she thought. I just hope she gets over it soon; I think she would make an excellent friend.

**********

Two weeks went by however, and Hermione had barely said two words to Ginny. The younger girl seem to run away when ever she was in sight, having a hurt, angry and guilty expression.

"What was that about," Neville asked her as they continued to do their essay in the common room. Ginny had just walked over to the fire, notice who was sitting there and fled as fast as she could.

"I don't know," she said in a slightly hurt voice that Neville failed to notice (after all we're merely study buddies Hermione thought bitterly). This was the latest in a long line of incidents were Ginny fled or ignored her and she was starting to get hurt by this. She thought that she had finally made a friend, and it hurt being treated like this.

In Ginny room, the young redhead was laying in her bed feeling horrible. She knew that she was being unreasonable, that she shouldn't be acting this way. She knew that she had no hold on Harry. That he would probably never like her anymore then his best friends little sister, but she couldn't seem to help it. It didn't help that she thought that Hermione was the perfect match for Harry; smart, kind and willing to help people out. She felt that she had already lost Harry and she just couldn't face Hermione, and that seem to hurt her more then she would like to admit.

As she walked out of her room to go to the library, she was really behind on her Defense essay and she need to work on it, she ran into Hermione (who looked hurt).

"Ginny," she said as she watch Ginny try and run away from her again. "Why are…"

"I have to go," Ginny said annoyed, she wish she could let this go, she didn't like hurting this other girl. "I need a book from the library for my defense essay." Ginny said truthfully, knowing that if there were one thing Hermione would respect it would be homework.

"I could help," she said trying to extend an olive branch.

"I don't need help," Ginny said angrily, she really didn't want to be so close to this girl (who she really wanted to be friend with but felt she couldn't). "Just because you know everything, doesn't mean you have to sprout it out."

Hermione (who was already feeling hurt from Ginny cold shoulder) just stared shock at the younger girl. Her eyes went wide at the insult, and she said in a voice that couldn't quite disguise her hurt. "Sorry… I… I wont bother in the future." She left the hallway as fast as she could, missing the pained look on Ginny face.

Ginny watch Hermione retreat to her room feeling a hell of a lot worse then she had felt all year. She just, purposely, hurt the only person that extended their friendship towards her (all because of a guy that would never look at her anyways). As she watch the girl retreat she felt that she had just lost a good friend, and that hurt.

Hermione got to her bed, feeling almost as hurt as she did when Ron had called her a nightmare and friendless, she once again allowed herself to believe that she could make a friend and was once again rejected. Damnit, haven't I learn anything, she thought bitterly, it not worth it to put myself out there… no one wants to be friends with a know-it-all. Why can't people just get over themselves and realize I'm worth knowing… that I could be a good friend.

Hermione had just drifted off to an uneasy sleep when she heard the screams, the same screams she had heard two weeks ago. She sat in her bed, only a moment hesitation, and got up to the second year dorm room. While she stood in the doorframe looking at the girl who had just hurt her, she shifted uncomfortably.

The girl looked just as fragile and breakable as she did two weeks ago. This isn't my problem anymore, she thought as she looked at the girl (her heart beating uncomfortably in her chest). She doesn't want my help.

At that moment Ginny looked up to find her eyes meet with Hermione's. Ginny knew that she had no right, that she had affectively burned that bridge, but she couldn't help but hope that the girl would comfort her like last time. However, by finding only pain and confusion there, Ginny lowered her head in defeat.

"Are you going to be screaming in the middle of the night every other week?" said one of Ginny's roommates bitterly as she got into bed. "It not very pleasant getting woken like this."

Ginny just pulled tighter into herself and didn't answer. That was it, seeing how small and frighten Ginny was at that moment cause Hermione to act without farther hesitation, no one deserved to be alone when dealing with the horrors that Ginny was dealing with.

Hermione was across the room in a second and once again wrapped the girl in a hug. "Sh… it okay… I… I got you…"

Ginny head snapped up with such force that she almost had whiplash. "Why…" Ginny said in a small voice, her eyes round and showed her confusion and her overwhelming relief that the other girl was still there. "I… I thought… you left."

"I couldn't," Hermione said simply, and it was true, she couldn't leave someone in the state that Ginny was in alone. "Now sh… it okay…"

Ginny just moved her head to rest on the other girl shoulder, thinking that everything had worked out; everything was going to be fine now. However, after a few hours Ginny had gotten over the shock of the dreams and things weren't as fixed as Ginny had hoped.

Hermione had shifted Ginny off of her and made her move to get out of bed. Ginny shifted as well and kept her grasp on Hermione's shirt. "Don't go," she said quietly, so quietly that she thought the other girl hadn't heard.

"Sorry… you're better now, and I can't stay," Hermione said not looking at Ginny.

"Her…" she started but was interrupted.

"I really should go," Hermione said firmly, still not looking at Ginny.

"Can't we talk…" she tried, she knew she had to fix this somehow.

"Not now," Hermione said and stalked out of the room and when to her own room. Ginny decided that it was best to wait to confront the girl until the sun raised at least and laid back down in her bed. Only one thought stuck in her mind as she drifted back to sleep… someway I'm going to make this up to her.

When Hermione had gotten back to her room she hurried towards her bed and closed the curtain and pounded her pillow. She knew Ginny would probably try and talk to her again, and soon, but she wasn't about to make it easy for the girl.

Later on in that day, when Ginny came to Hermione's room she found Hermione still in bed (which was unusually for her but understandable since she had zero sleep the night before). "Hermione," she said, hoping the girl would get out of her bed and they could talk face to face, though she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. There was no movement at all and after a few minutes she tried again. After five minutes she pulled the curtain open and almost yelled, "HERMIONE."

"I was sleeping," Hermione said tiredly, though she hadn't been sleeping since the other girl entered the room.

"Sorry, but we need to talk," she said brazenly, for some reason she felt more herself when she was talking to this girl then any other time in the castle.

"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione said turning away for the girl. "You had another nightmare, I comforted you, end of discussion."

"So you just pitied me," Ginny said unable to keep out her distain, she hated being seen as weak and helpless. It 's how her brothers had treated her when they were younger, and just as she finally was able to shed that view, the the whole chamber thing had to happen and change it right back.

"It's not pity," Hermione said looking at her, anger filling her eyes. "I just can't stand seeing an otherwise strong person, being hurt so bad, knowing that I could help you." She turned back into her bed facing the wall. "Beside you probably won't tell anyone what you told me and you need someone that knows that. How could I just let you deal with that knowing what you dream was about?"

Ginny didn't know what to say, it did still sound like pity to her, but she didn't want to think about that. So instead she thought about the girl that forgot her own pain and comfort someone else. "I'm sorry… I treated you so bad… and you still help me…"

"I didn't have a choice," Hermione said coldly.

"Yes you did," she said. "Most people wouldn't have done what you did."

"Maybe," Hermione said sadly but then turn back to Ginny, and looked fiercely and determined. "But I had no choice," then turn back to the wall.

"I know I've…" she started but was interrupted.

"Just go Ginny," Hermione said to the wall. "It obvious you don't really want me as a friend."

"That's…"

"And that's fine. Don't worry about the dreams okay… I'll help you out. But that's it…"

"Stop…" she shouted loudly, she had been trying to get Hermione to listen for a while and starting to get annoyed. "Look I do want to be your friend."

"Oh yeah," Hermione said looking furious. "That why you been avoiding be and… that why you said what you said."

"This isn't easy to explain," she said tiredly.

"Don't bother," Hermione said coldly. "You were merely happy that I help you out and now think that you should show kindness in return. But I have to tell you… no matter what you say, I'll still help you through your nightmares, so you don't have to act kindly to me."

"I'm not acting… I really want…"

"Oh Ginny just stop…" Hermione said. "I don't need your friendship." Even as she said it she knew she was lying, she really wanted to be friends with Ginny, but she refused to be some charity case. As she laid there facing the wall, tears started to slide down her face and she just said, trying to keep her voice as fierce as possible, "just leave."

Ginny watch the girl in front of her, and she knew that she had to do something to change her mind, and that she had to do it today. It was obvious that Hermione didn't want to make friends with anyone just because they pitied her (or felt that they own her something). And she must admit that from Hermione point of view that is the type of friendship she was offering. There was nothing left to it, she was just going to have to tell her the truth and hope it was enough.

"Its because of Harry," she said quietly. "I've always like him… and I know you like him… and you're so perfect and seem to make a perfect match… what would someone…"

Ginny kept speaking, but Hermione was no longer listening to her. Ginny thought that she liked Harry (which was ridiculous), yes that would explain Ginny's behavior. She didn't want to think how she would react if one of her friends (assuming she made some) liked the same boy she did. She turned around; looking shocked, to see if Ginny was really telling the truth.

"…But I realize that it more important to have you as a friend then it is to hang on to Harry… I'm sorry," Ginny said looking almost tearful, not realizing the other girl was hardly listening to her.

"I don't like Harry," Hermione said still looking shock. "Well, not like that…"

"But," she said now shock too, she couldn't help it, if this was true she could get both her friendship and still be able to moon over Harry. "The way you talk about him…"

There it was, the choice that she was always faced with. To open up and tell how she felt (how she always felt). Or to close up and cling to her loneliness to save herself from the pain. As she looked at the terrified but now a little hopeful girl she decided to take the chance. "Harry is my best friend," she said simply.

"But…" Ginny said shocked, just staring at her for a moment. "You never hang out with him…. I never seen him even talk to you…"

"I said that he is my best friend," she said coldly, starting to wish she didn't open up. "I never said that I'm his… I'm not even a friend to him…"

"Isn't that a bit sad," Ginny said. "I mean why do you think of him as your best friend if you hardly even speak."

"I don't know why," she said. "I just know that ever since I met him, I wanted to get to know him, and I wanted to make sure he was okay. It's weird I know, and I don't really know why, but I know Harry is the kind of person that's worth being friends with and I've always thought of him as that."

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Ginny asked. It sounded almost exactly how she felt; maybe Hermione just hasn't realized her true feeling yet.

"Yes," she smiled for the first time that day. "I would say that I think of him more of a brother then anything else… besides, I…" she turned red, she almost confused that she like Ron, she was so not ready for anyone knowing that.

"Oh so there's someone else you like," Ginny teased, gently, hoping that the other girl wouldn't overact and they could be friends.

"No," she denied turning redder, she didn't like the change in the conversation, but she also felt relieved that they could talk like this. "Well maybe, but I'm not going to tell you about it…"

"Oh, come on," Ginny smiled… they where making the first steps towards a friendship and that made her happy. "You can trust me. Besides you have secrets over my head, so you know I can't tell anyone."

"That is true," she said looking thoughtful. "But still I don't want to give you any ammunition to use against me."

Then they both burst out laughing, and that was how Ginny and Hermione had started their friendship, because after that day they were friends.


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Three

One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

It came to a surprise to Hermione after she finished her last essay for that term (it was only a week early she really was slipping a little), that it was already that late in the year. For the first time in her school life she didn't want to go home, she was having fun with her friends (after she became friends with Ginny for some reason she also became closer to Neville too). She had decided when she hear that Ron and Harry were staying (well Harry always stays since he doesn't have a family to go home to and Ron was staying to keep him company) that she would stay behind too, telling her parents, with all of the classes she was taking she need the extra time to study (which really wasn't a lie).

After the talk (an argument) with Ginny the two girl had become very close, so close in fact, Hermione would have to say that the girl was her best friend (which didn't stop her from thinking of Harry as her best friend too). Ginny seem to still have nightmares (at first it was once a week but it seem to be getting better) but they weren't causing her to wake up screaming anymore. Something about knowing that she had friends, friends that cared about her made the dreams a little less threatening (or real). When she had the nightmares she would now wake up and go to Hermione room and would sleep there. After the second time it happen it became so natural that it didn't even disturb her anymore.

It was weird for Hermione, who had never had someone her own age (or someone that wasn't related to her) to talk to. It was also strange how easy it was to talk to Ginny, she wasn't afraid to hold anything back, and it felt really good. As she looked up from the pile of books in front of her, starting to put them back in her bag, she noticed that Ron and Harry were once again playing chess instead of finishing their homework that she would guess they hadn't even started. However, all thoughts of scolding them went away as she watch Ron, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get worked up when he looked so concentrated, with the crease in his eyebrow.

"I can't believe it," Ginny said walking up behind Hermione causing her to jump half a mile.

"What's that?" she said glaring at her.

"I've been in the library thinking of ways to make you confuse or make you show yourself out," Ginny said with and evil grin that she had already learn meant trouble. "And all I had to do was just come up here and it's so obvious."

"What are you talking about?" she said shifting uncomfortably in her seat, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Oh, nothing really," Ginny said still grinning then lowing her voice so only she could hear. "Just you liking my idiot brother."

She blushed so red she could have given the Weasleys a run for their money. Trying to compose herself she said, "what, no I don't," she tried to laugh.

"You really are a bad liar, Herms," Ginny said grinning.

"No I'm not," she said nervously then added annoyed. "And don't call me that."

"Well I need to call you something," Ginny started.

"Then call be my real name," she said trying to keep the conversation away from the other topic.

"You name is to long," Ginny said waving her hand. "But Herms doesn't really suit you… hey why are we talking about this. I wanted to talk about you and Ro…" Ginny was prevented from saying anymore because Hermione had placed her hand over Ginny's mouth.

"Will you be quiet," she said looking around, luckily Fred and George were causing some kind of diversion and no one was paying attention to the girls. "If you must, lets go up stairs."

Ginny nodded still smiling wickedly and headed to her room. Though Ginny had more roommates then Hermione, they tend to not care much about listening to the two girls (whereas, if they talked in front Parvati and especially Lavender the news would be around school in a matter of minutes). However, even with that being true the two girls still claimed onto Ginny bed and closed the curtains and Hermione use an imperious charm she had learn from a book. Hermione had felt, with the sensitivity nature of some of their discussions that it was important not to be overheard and so looked for the means to do so.

"So," Ginny said waiting patiently for the verbal confirmation, she already knew she was right.

"Ginny," she said, still hoping that she could get out of this. She didn't think she was ready to tell anyone her feelings, but it didn't look like she had a choice. "Um, you know, I don't really…"

"Oh, come on," Ginny laughed. "The way you were staring at him it was so obvious,"

Damn him and his stupid chess stare. "Fine," she exclaimed. "Are you happy now, I admit it, I like you stupid brother."

"Hm," Ginny sigh, looking thoughtful all of a sudden. "That doesn't really help, I have many stupid brothers… which one did you mean."

"Ginny," she exclaimed, she was already feeling embarrassed, she couldn't stand anymore teasing.

"Okay, okay," Ginny smiled. "Yes, I'm very happy now. Though why you would like him is beyond me… I mean I always thought you were smart."

"I know," she laughed. "But I can't help who I like, you know better then anyone about that."

"I suppose," Ginny said, actually thoughtful this time. "But at least my crush is nice and smart, whereas your is the biggest prat in the world."

"Well he can be," she admitted. "Though you must admit that sometimes he can be really nice."

"Oh great," Ginny sad sarcastically. "Does this mean you're going to start defending my brother when he's being a prat, and I can no longer complain about him."

"I doubt it," she laughed again. "Considering all the arguments we have, I'll still be complaining plenty about him."

"I don't get it," Ginny said more seriously. "Why do you argue with him if you really like him?"

"I know it hard for you to understand, since you're unable to even open your mouth in front of your crush," she said grinning just as evilly as Ginny had early.

"Hey," Ginny blushed.

"But it just easier to shout at him than it is to tell him how I feel," she said seriously, and then began to look dreamy. "Beside he is so cute when he get all bother."

"Okay, I don't need to hear that," Ginny said pulling a disgusted face. "He's my brother."

"Ginny, you can't tell anyone about this," she said suddenly, she didn't want Ron to know how she felt. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Ron about this."

"Come on, would I," Ginny said, giving her an evil smirk. Then laughed at Hermione's worried expression before saying seriously, "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Gin," she said relaxing.

"Gin?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry, it just came out," she said remembering that she didn't like that nickname.

"No it okay," Ginny said looking almost shocked at herself. "I don't think I mind you calling me that, which is odd, since I hate everyone using it."

"Okay," she said. "So I was able to shorten your already short name and you are stuck calling me by my ridiculously long name."

"Oh don't worry," Ginny smiled, "I think of something."

**********

It was now a few days later and Hermione, Ginny and Neville were walking down to the front gates for the Hogsmeade visit. Ginny had decided to walk with her friends then head to Hagrid's after saying goodbye to them. Neville had to go to the out of the way shop that sold exotic plants and Hermione was really looking forward to getting to the book store so the two spilt up to meat at the Three Broomsticks later.

So it was ever such a shock when she saw Ron and, was that Harry, walking into the Three Broomstick (luckily she had already got her books and Christmas presents). "Harry? What are you doing here?"

She might have thought it was funny, the looks on their faces where beyond shock and terrified, but this was really serious. "You don't have permission…"

"How would you know?" Ron said, his ears going red and getting ready for an argument, but she just ignored him.

"And, you, of all people, shouldn't be out here," she said exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Harry said raising his eyebrow.

"With Sirius Black after you," she lowered her voice so only Ron and Harry could hear. Man she really was surprising them today.

"How do you know that?" Ron exclaimed again, though this time his tone was more shocked then angry.

"I figured it out," she said, which wasn't a total lie. "Anyways that's not important, Harry, you can't be out here, you could be in danger."

"Oh, come on," Ron said exasperated. "There's no way anyone could pick Harry out in this crowd."

"I did," she said raising her eyebrows. They had somehow continued to walk and they had found themselves in the Three Broomstick, Harry had slipped away for a second and order three butterbeers (Ron had told him about them early) and came back.

"Here," he said handing her one; she looked at him stunned for a minute.

"Oh…thanks," she said uncertainly. But then noticed some of the teachers walking into the pub (one of then Professor McGonagall, who definitely knew Harry wasn't allowed in Hogsmeade), and she acted before she knew what she was doing. She had pushed the very confused Harry down under the table and at the same time she made a tree move in front of Ron and her.

"What do you…" Ron started but she stopped him with a look that said '_shut up, shut up now'_. It also help that the professors (McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid) the Minister of Magic Fudge and Madam Rosmerta started talking. However, after a few minutes of hearing the topic, she really wished that they had somehow gotten away. It was horrible for her to hear that Sirius Black had betrayed not only his best friend, but that he also viciously killed another of his "_friends_" (who she thought would resemble Neville) along with twelve other people, then laughed his head off. However, she couldn't imagine how Harry must feel to know that his parent's best friend was the reason why they were dead. She tried to image her uncle (who was her honorary uncle and her dad's best friend) ever doing that, it just made her stomach ache.

After it was all over and they had gotten a shell shocked Harry back to Honeydukes, she assumed there was a secret passageway there that Harry used to get to Hogsmeade, she walked beside Ron. He looked as horrible as she felt, and more worried then she had seen him before. "Look, I know you…"

"Don't worry Ron," she said, she didn't want to hear his attempt to get her to not say anything about this, and about Harry being in Hogsmeade. "I'm not going to tell on Harry. I couldn't possibly after what we just overheard (not that I would have anyways, but you don't need to know that, she added to herself)."

"Good," he looked relieved for a moment then went back to looking horrible again. "What I am I going to do…" he said, seeming to be talking to himself.

"Talk to him," she said simply.

"Oh, yeah, that will be easy. Thanks so much for that helpful advice," he said sarcastically. "You have no idea how he reacts to things like this…"

I know better then you think, she thought but added out loud, "I didn't say it was going to be easy…"

"He is going to want to go after him…" Ron said not really listening to her, but for once she let it go. He had just said exactly what she thought that Harry would do (or feel like doing).

"Ron," she said grabbing his arm and causing him to look straight at her. Concern for his best friend was show all over his face, which she knew reflected in her own (though she wasn't sure if he could see that). "I know it's difficult, maybe even impossible, he can be a stubborn git sometime (Ron raised an eyebrow at that comment but didn't interrupt her), but if anyone can help him its you Ron. I believe you can."

"Well thanks for that," he said slightly blushing, looking really cute, then he had to ruin the moment by saying. "No pressure there, '_you're the only one that can help your friend from going after a mass murderer,_' why don't you say something to him?"

"Harry doesn't trust be like that," she said looking away, feeling even worst then before. "He doesn't come to me for this kind of thing… he wouldn't go to me about this feeling but…"

"He doesn't come to me," Ron said looking uncomfortable. "We don't talk about our feelings."

"I know, but usually you don't have to," she said. "I know it will be difficult, but Ron, you're the only one that Harry really trust completely… You're the only one that can help."

"And you think that's okay after what we just heard?" Ron said, bring up something that she didn't even think of. Sometimes, Ron can be really astute to things, which is why she always felt that he could do so much more then he does in class, if he just stopped thinking so lowly of himself.

"I know it's horrible," she said sadly. "But you can't let him pull away from you or let it affect your relationship. He is not his father and you're not Black. You would never betray him, I know that… you wouldn't have gone through that trap door and sacrificed yourself if you could betray him. And Harry. Harry just isn't the type of person to do that to their friend… to anyone really."

"Oh, but I am," Ron said with a lopsided grin.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said slapping him playfully on the arm. He looked shocked at the act and she blushed, she couldn't believe how natural it was to talk to him. She hurried on, "you're not that type of person either. I just meant Harry the type of person that would… I don't know, jump down the sewer to save his best mate's little sister…"

"Hey I was there too," Ron said angrily.

"I know," she said glad that they got out of the awkward stage they were in after she slapped him and back into familiar territory… arguing. "But she's your little sister, anyone would go down there for their sister, but…"

"Not everyone," Ron protesting. "Knowing that they were facing a basilisk…"

"Thanks to me," she added before she could stop herself.

He gave her an exasperated glance before he continued like he didn't hear the interruption. "And some mental Heir of Slytherin that turn out to be…" he stopped himself before he said too much hoping desperately that he hadn't already too late. Truth be told, if she hadn't learn the truth from Ginny she would have asked him question about it, wanting to know the truth. She was tempted to ask the questions anyways, just to watch him squirm, but she had promised Ginny that she wouldn't let anyone know that she knew and she didn't want to chance it, so she just waited for him to relax and continued the conversation by himself. "Some people wouldn't have risk that, sister or not."

"I suppose," she said thoughtfully thinking about some of the more selfish people she had meet. "Okay fine… it was very brave of you…" she said patting his arm and smiling at him pacifyingly.

"Oi," he exclaimed… it was really fun teasing him and watching his ears go red.

However, before she could say more Neville came running towards them from behind looking at them a little hurt. "Where were you? I though we were suppose to meet in the Three Broomsticks." He couldn't disguise the hurt in his voice.

"Oh," she said feeling really horrible; the events in the pub had made her totally forget about Neville. She glanced over at Ron and knew that by no means was she able to tell Neville the really reason, though she knew that Neville was trustworthy and he felt pretty similar about Harry as she did, it wasn't her place to tell Harry's secrets. "I'm sorry Neville… I got so caught up in the bookstore I lost track of time…"

"But you have time to talk to Ron," Neville said, which shocked Ron, who thought Neville wasn't one to really stick up for himself. However, it made her happy (though she didn't like it directed towards her) that he was becoming more confident. "No offense Ron… but you two don't exactly get along…"

"I just met her on the way back," Ron said rubbing his hair looking exasperated. "I didn't really have anyone to talk to, seeing as Harry can't come, so I thought I try talking to her…"

"Oh," Neville said looking less suspicious at the other two. Hermione had to admit that was a pretty good lie. "Sorry… I just waited for you for half an hour and I was a little annoyed."

As they got to the gates Ron went through first and told them that he had to go find Harry and rushed off. "Neville, I really am sorry," she said after ten minutes of silence, walking towards their common room.

"Its okay," Neville said not looking at her. She knew that something was wrong, but Neville wasn't one to really confront uncomfortable situations.

"What's wrong," she asked boldly. She knew he would never bring it up, but silently let it affect him.

"I know you were lying about being at the bookstore," he said finally realizing she wasn't going to drop this. "It was on the way to the pub so I stop by there first to make sure you weren't still there."

"Oh," she said looking down, now what. "I'm sorry…"

"It fine," Neville said not looking like it was fine. "I don't blame you for trying to make better friends…"

"What?" well that's not what she thought he was going to say. Now she really had to come up with something to explain this. How could he think he wasn't a good friend? "Neville your…"

"Just a friend of convenience…" he said looking determined. It was obvious he was holding in this feeling for a while now, and he just now had the means to say it. He didn't want to just be an acquaintances but he wasn't going to be looked down on or lied to.

"Is that what I am to you?" she said raising her eyebrows. It was how she had seen their friendship at first but that's not how she felt now. However, she had always wondered if that was how he felt, now she would get her answer.

"This isn't about me," he said softly. "But no, that's not how I feel about you."

"Good," she smiled. "That not how I feel about you either." He looked at her skeptically, but she went on before he could say more. "I'm sorry I lied, I know it not right to lie but I can't tell you what I was doing, especially not in front of Ron…"

"Does it have something to do with him?" Neville question. There was a look in his eyes that made her think he might have know her secret concerning Ron, but she pushed that thought out of her mind.

"Kind of I suppose," she said. "Look Neville, I'm sorry I can't tell you what happen, its not my secret to tell, but I promise I didn't mean to ditch you. Something just happened that I didn't expect and…"

At that point Neville raised his hand, with a amused smirk on his face, she really was starting to babble. "Okay, I get it… I wouldn't want you to break anyone else's' confidence."

"You can let it go just like that," she looked at him curiously; she knew that she would never have let something this interesting go without a fight.

"Yeah," he said smiling. "I don't need to know everything," he teased.

"Hey," she blushed.

"Besides, I wouldn't want you telling anyone, anything I might tell you, so I must respect you'd do the same for someone else right," he said rubbing his head, she thought that he might have confused himself a bit, but she understood him perfectly.

"You really are a great friend, Nev," she said. "And a good person too."

"Thanks." Neville said blushing at the compliment. "Just no more lying, okay Herms."

"Okay," she said, he was right, lying wasn't right between friends, not that kind of lie anyways. Then she pulled a face and said, "Don't call me that."

Neville just laughed for a moment before saying, "Ginny was right, your face when you heard that was priceless."

"I'm glad I amuse you, Nev," she said coldly. "But don't think about saying that name again or I will seriously hurt you." She kept on staring at Neville until he coward away for her glare and held up his hands.

"I only planned on saying it once," he said hastily. "Honestly."

"Good," she smirked evilly at him. "I'd really hate to have to hurt you."

"You know, for those who call you a stuck up know-it-all," Neville said rather bravely, seeing as she started glaring at him again. "They would sure be surprise that you have a wicket sense of humor."

She couldn't help herself, she broke out laughing and Neville gave a relived sigh before he started to laugh too. Though she had been coming closer and closer to Neville over the years, especially this year, she knew from this moment on that they had become friends (really friends, the kind you keep for the rest of your life).

**********

When she woke up that morning she started to feel really nervous. What was she thinking when she decided to stay behind at school to be there for Harry, when he doesn't even care if she was around? Now, with the information that they overheard the night before, she was feeling even more scared about this then ever. However there was nothing that she could do about it now, she got up out of bed to meet Ginny for breakfast before she left.

"So," the redheaded girl said as Hermione sat down. "Are you going to tell be what happen yesterday? No offence, but you looked really worried and sad when you came back from Hogsmeade."

"Oh," she said worriedly. This was the first time that she came across something that she knew she couldn't tell Ginny, not without betraying Harry. "I'm sorry Ginny, I can't tell you."

"Oh," Ginny said looking slightly hurt. I guess she doesn't think of me on the same level as I think of her, Ginny thought. "I wish you could just trust me… you know I'd never tell anyone."

"Gin," she said. "It not that I don't want to tell you… I can't tell you."

"Sure," Ginny said looking away. "Whatever."

"It's not my secret to tell," she said softly.

Ginny looked up at that and said, "It about Harry isn't it?"

Hermione paled, knowing that that gave her away; she didn't really want to say anything. "I can't say." Ginny looked at her raising her eyebrows, which said all to clearly, _'I know that its Harry and there no point in denying it'_. Ginny was about to open her mouth, no doubt to try to get more information from her, when Hermione continued, "You, more then anyone know what it's like to have a secret…"

Ginny paled at this, she didn't like how Hermione said that, was that a threat. "Hermione…" she said in a terrified voice.

"Relax," Hermione said noticing how her friend had taken the comment. "I didn't mean that I would tell yours," she said in a hush voice only Ginny could hear (causing the girl to visibly relax). "I meant that you should understand the need to have your secrets kept."

"So he came to you?" Ginny said still trying to get information, it was no wonder she became friends with this girl, neither one of them was willing to give up on something like this.

"Gin, I…" she said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't try to deny it," Ginny said. "It's obvious when you're talking about him, and it pointless to lie."

"Fine," she said knowing it was true. "But I'm still not going to tell you anything."

"But did he coffined in you?" Ginny said with a knowing look.

"No," she had to admit. "But he knows I know and it could hurt him if anyone else knew."

"Oh," Ginny said, backing off a little, but still not ready to give up this piece of information. "Hurt him, or make it so he wouldn't trust you," she said coldly. She knew that she was out of line here but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Both," Hermione said just as coldly. "I'm not about to do anything that would betray his trust, Ginny. I know you're worry about him, but that doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything I know, when I know that he really wouldn't want anyone to know it. You know how I feel about him, I'm not about to do anything to hurt him."

"I know," Ginny said looking down and ashamed of herself. "I just…"

"I know," she said lighting up. "You just want to know everything and help him out somehow."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I'll try not to bug you about this or any other secret you might unearth. And knowing you, you're sure to unearth more about him."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Now lets talk about something more relaxing."

Ten minutes later Ginny made her way back to the dorm room to get ready to go and Hermione headed to the library. She had wanted to go with Ginny, but the other girl made her leave, saying that ten more minutes weren't going to make much of a difference. Hermione stayed in the library until it was almost lunchtime, deciding that she needed to go to her dorm room to but her books away before she grabbed something to eat, so she headed that way.

"… Harry you can't go after him…" Ron voice was heard as she opens the portrait hole.

"Ron," Harry said in an exasperated voice. "He killed by parents… he sent that mad man at my parents… I can't just let that go…"

"Harry," Ron said shocked white… "You can't…"

"You don't get it," Harry nearly yelled at his redheaded friend. "You don't hear your mother pleading for your life… moments before she murdered; that what I hear when the dementers come near, and if you heard that you wouldn't be able to stand knowing that the man that was suppose to be her friend sent that monster after her…"

"Harry," Ron said looking even whiter then before (and more defeated), he looked like he was on the verge of crying, as did Harry. Hermione for her part was crying silently near the entrance to the common room, not notice by the two friends (she inwardly marbled at how often she had overheard these two and wondered how they could be so careless when they spoke privately like this). As the silence kept going on, she hoped that Ron would come up with something that could distract Harry.

"Harry lets go down to lunch," Ron said, trust Ron to try to distract someone with food.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said and sat down on a chair with a huff.

"Want to play chess," Ron said half-heartily. (Hermione slapped her head and thought, think of something Harry likes Ron, not you.) Ron seemed to get the message somehow, though she didn't know if it was such a good idea. "Or we could go down to see Hagrid."

"Yeah," Harry said. "And I can ask why he never told be about Black."

"Or we could play Quidditch," Ron said obviously not wanting to continue talking about Black (why couldn't he have thought about Quidditch before he mention Hagrid, she thought).

"No, lets go to Hagrid's," and he and Ron made a move towards the portrait hole and saw her standing there. She bit her lip and looked at the floor at being caught (out of all the times she overheard them, this was the first time she was caught).

"How long have you been there?" Ron asked angrily, but lacked the hurtfulness that was usually there.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said truly looking like he didn't care that she had overheard this. Whether it was because she already knew about Black's connection to him, or he was just so absorbed with his anger that he just didn't care, she didn't' know.

"Harry…" she knew that she had to say something but had no idea what. Harry didn't even pause as he continued his way toward the exit.

"Do you want to come with us," Ron said shocking everyone in the room, most of all himself. "I mean you're friends with Hagrid and all and… I don't know…" the redhead said nervously. She had no idea why he asked; maybe she was making her way to become closer to them.

"If that's okay," she said not looking at Ron, she didn't want to blush and knowing that it was what Harry wanted that was important in this situation.

Harry for his part, was able to allow his total obsession with his hatred for Black to loosen for the moment it took him to raise his eyebrow questionably at Ron, obvious carious as to why his friend wanted to invite this girl with them. However, a moment later he just shrugged his shudders and said, "Whatever, if you want to come…" then he continued to walk ahead of them.

"Okay," she said and went with Ron and Harry to Hagrid's. Though the walk down to Hagrid's was held with a tense silence, she couldn't help but feel happy that they were together. The visit to Hagrid's, though not very happy did have the effect that both Ron and Hermione wanted. Hagrid was a mess because of his Hippogriff; Buckbeck was going on trail, one which would cause the creature death. While being face with a crying, heart broken Hagrid, Harry was unable to take out his angry on the poor man. It also gave Harry something else to think about, since they had agreed to help Hagrid with Buckbeck's case.

**********

It was quite weird for Hermione to go to the library with the other two and do research for the case there. She found it quite enjoyable to talk to them and to work on a project with them. It was weird, she had made friends this term, but it really did feel natural talking with these two, like this was the way it was always suppose to be.

That's why, on Christmas day, when she saw that broom, she felt quite uneasy. Who would send a broom to Harry? And even more disturbing about the situation was, why wouldn't they say who they were? The only reason is because they couldn't, and that meant that it could be dangerous. And if it was dangerous, maybe it was Sirius Black that sent it.

She felt uncomfortable all day before she went down to lunch. What should she do about the broom? She knew that if there was any chance that the broom could be cursed she would have to go to McGonagall about it. However, she also knew that in no way would the boys be able to understand the confiscation of this broom, and all the closeness that she had gain during the last few days would be gone, and it would be likely that they would start to hate her.

As she walked towards dinner, a few feet behind Ron and Harry, who were talking happily about the broom (thanks that all she needed to hear), she made up her mind. She would rather Harry be safe, then have Harry be friendly to her.

She was barely able to enjoy the feast, which was a shame, since it was such a nice occasion, and waited behind to talk to Professor McGonagall. "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall," she said as the older woman step outside of the Great Hall.

"Yes miss Granger," McGonagall said cheerfully to her favorite student.

"Um," she said biting her lip, she was nervous and really didn't want to do this, but knew she didn't have a choice. "Harry was sent a broom for Christmas," she said quietly. "And he doesn't know who sent it to him. He seem to be so excited by it, but I think it might be dangerous… I think it might…" she hesitated, maybe she was wrong. What if someone else sent it?

"Dangerous," McGonagall raised her eyebrow and puzzled over what the girl was saying. She came to the same conclusion that her student did and said, "You think Sirius Black sent it. I must admit a broom that was sent anonymously is suspicious," she felt that the girl had a valid point, but she would hate to take the gift from the boy. "Do you know what broom it was?"

"I think it was called Firestarted or Fireblast, something with fire in it," she said, no matter how good her memory was, she couldn't seem to remember anything to do with Quidditch.

"A Firebolt!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking almost as excited as Harry and Ron was for a moment until her face fell. It seem that that was an expensive broom, and no one would send it anonymously. (Maybe someone might send it to the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to gain favor, but not anonymously.) "Very well," she said in a grave voice and headed towards the common room. "I'm not going to like doing this."

"Nor am I," Hermione said quietly, not really wanting the professor to hear.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," McGonagall said.

"I don't want any points for this," she said feeling horrible.

"That's why you deserve them," McGonagall said in a much kinder than her usually stern, voice. She looked down at her favorite student of the year (an on top of the list of her career) and felt a sense of pride of being her Head of House. "It's not easy to come forward with this kind of information on another student, not to mention against someone that you obvious hold in high regards. You show that you care more for doing what is right, even though it will make your life more difficult in the tower."

Hermione almost stopped and looked pale at this, "the broom could be very dangerous. It would likely throw Harry off while flying… or something else terrible…" she said still trying to convince herself that she was doing what was right. For some reason, having McGonagall support made her feel even more like she was betraying Harry, and she didn't like this feeling. '_Doing what is right'_ kept coming up in her mind and she kept thinking that it meant, "_fallowing all the rules' _and for some reason that made her uncomfortable.

McGonagall, while watching Hermione literal become less determine and confident, decided to clarify by saying something that she thought she would never say to a student. "Miss Granger," she said as stop walking. "With regards to your relationship with Mr. Potter '_doing what is right'_ doesn't necessarily mean telling a professor all of the things he does. I understand that he probably knows and does more things then we are aware of…" she paused. "Anyways, its not your job to tell every infraction he or any other student may do… However, when a situation is dangerous, it is prudent that you come to me or another professor. Like I said, with regards to Mr. Potter, it appears to be a harder judge on when it is the wrong or right time to come to us, but I trust your judgment."

Hermione looked better after that, better about her decision at least, but she was still dreading her return to the tower, she knew that she had no friends there. "Okay, thanks."

"Don't mention it," McGonagall said starting to walk again. Ten minutes later the two were inside the common room, and Ron and Harry were looking at then suspiciously. "I see that you have been given a broom for Christmas, Potter."

"Yes," Harry said softly, holding on tight to the broom.

"Can I see it," McGonagall asked holding out her hand and taking the broom before the poor boy knew what was happening. "And you don't know who sent it?"

"No…" Harry answered looking utterly devastated, which caused Hermione (and McGonagall too but she didn't show it) to wither. Ron, however, after hearing this just glared at Hermione like she was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said as she looked over the most extraordinary broom she had ever seen. "I'm going to have to take this broom, to make sure that its safe."

"But…" Harry started.

"I'm sorry Potter," she said and turned and left the room.

Once she was out of the room Ron turned on Hermione (Harry had sat down looking devastated) and practically scream, "Why the bloody hell did you go to McGonagall for?"

"Because," she shouted back, feeling completely terrible but was not going to back down from him (she felt lucky that it was Ron that was yelling at her, she had experience with dealing with him). "I thought and Professor McGonagall agreed that it was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black." She continued to shout and left the room before either Ron or Harry could say anything else. She did notice, however, as she left that Harry looked both hurt and angry.

**********

The rest of the Christmas holidays where the worst that Hermione had ever had in her life. She spent most of her time in the library (working on Hagrid and Buckbeck's case since she had actually finished her homework already) and was very lonely without speaking to anyone in days. She was extremely happy when the rest of the student came back, though she knew that she wasn't going to be popular if and when people found out about the broom incident (especially with Ginny, who was a hug Quidditch fan).

"Ginny," she yelled all too excitedly when she saw her friend.

"Mione," Ginny said with a smirk and hugged her friend.

"How was your Christmas?" she said. "And that's a stupid nickname."

"Oh, but no death threats," Ginny smiled wider. "It looks like I found your new nickname."

"If you use that, I wont speak to you," she said childishly which surprised even her; she never acted like this, not even when she has a child.

"First, your too mature to do that," Ginny said. "Second, who are you going to talk to if you stop talking to me? And third, after the whole broom stunt, you owe me."

"You know about that?" she said sitting down.

"Yeah, Ron told me the minute I saw him at the entrance hall, he was rather upset," Ginny said without her normal sarcasm, which meant that she was probably upset too.

"Gin," she said biting her lip. "I thought… I mean…"

"I get it," Ginny said. "I, unlike Ron, know how much you care about Harry. Do you really think Black would send him the broom?"

"It's the only person I could think of who would send it," she said relieved. Ginny was obvious upset about the broom being taken away, but she was willing to listen to reason.

"I guess," Ginny said visibly looking more relaxed. "I hope he gets it back though."

"So," she said trying to change the subject. "Back to using that horrendous nickname…"

"It's not horrendous," Ginny said in mock shock. At that moment Neville walked into the common room and Ginny turn to him and said, "Hey Nev, Hermione's new nickname is Mione okay."

"Okay," Neville said smiling. "So…"

"No," Hermione said starting to turn red. "Come on guys… there's got to be a better choice…"

"I kind of like it, Mione," Neville said then turned to Ginny. "You picked a good one this time."

"Thanks Nev," Ginny said. "Give it up Mione, its already been decided."

"Fine," Hermione said giving up. "But how did you come up with it?"

Ginny smiled at that but didn't say anything. In truth she had wanted to try the nickname out for a while, ever since she had heard Ron call her that (not that he realized that he said it out loud). "It just seems to suit you."

**********

The rest of the term was very difficult for Hermione, yes she had her friends stand by her, but Ron was particularly harsh and Harry treated her with a cold indifference. When Harry got the broom back, he at least appeared to soften up. However, since Crookshanks (her cat) had appeared to have eaten Ron rat (Scabbers), their hostility hit an all time high. Then if things weren't bad enough, Sirius Black had attacked the boy's dorm, standing over Ron with a knife. It was horrible for Hermione, who was already a nervous wreck (her workload had finally caught up to her), but now she was worried about Ron, but was unable to show it.

In the end the only reason why she was on somewhat talking terms with them again was because of Hagrid's case and the fact that the boys were feeling bad about it. It also helped that she had slapped Malfoy (who had talked about the execution of Buckbeck like it was kind of treat) and then later had stormed out of the Divination classroom never to return.

If truth be told she was really wishing for this year to be over. It really was an exceedingly long year. True she had made her first real friends this year, which she wouldn't trade for the world, but with all the work she was trying to do, plus Hagrid's case (which she had spent many hours and the poor Hippogriff was still going to be executed), not to mention the worry with a mass murderer on the lose (after someone she really cared about). It was then that she decided to take less classes next year, she knew that the turmoil surrounding Harry was probably never going to go away (seeing as his first three years were so hectic and seem to be getting worst) and she was always going to be caught up in the mess. If something had to give, she really didn't need to take muggle studies, she didn't want to be this stressed out again. As she sat down in the common room after her last final, she was thanking God that this year was finally over. How very wrong she was.


	4. One Long, Long Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Four

One Long, Long Night

It was after her last final that Hermione got that fateful note from Hagrid saying that Buckbeck was going to be executed. She had tears in her eyes when she had handed the note to Harry and Ron so that they would know too.

"We have to go down," Harry said to Ron. "We can't let Hagrid deal with this alone."

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "We'll go down."

Hermione turned away from them, also wanting to go visit Hagrid (even if it was against the rules), but not wanting to interfere with the boys. "Where are you going?" Harry said before she could make more than a few steps. "Aren't you coming?"

"What?" she said surprised for the invitation, she also noticed that Ron was shocked too. "Oh… if you don't mind…"

"Well," Harry said rubbing his head uncertainly. "You're Hagrid's friend too, you tried to help him with this case, I think he would want you there."

"Oh," she said a little disappointed at the reason but eager to go along all the same. "Yeah, okay, but how are we going to get there?"

Ron gave her a wary look and said in a hush voice (trying to prevent her from hearing though she heard all the same). "Do you really want her to know about that?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I think it will be okay…"

She smiled in spite of herself and decided to put a stop to the argument so she said, "If you're talking about Harry's invisibility cloak…" she hesitated to watch the boys reactions (which were very comical). "I already know about it."

"How?" Ron asked rather aggressively.

"I saw you take it off when you guys went after the stone," she waved her hand, like she was bored.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Ron said skeptically, like he thought that she would tell on everything that she know that was against the rules (how little he know her).

"Why would I?" she said becoming upset. "It not like it dangerous… yeah you most likely use it for amusement or breaking the rules but I'm not your keeper."

"You could have fooled me," Ron said crossing his arms.

"You would be surprised of the things that I know," she said mysteriously, then got up and added. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," Harry said before Ron could say anything. He got up and went to get his cloak, thankfully, Ron didn't say anything, he just sat there huffing. She was also thankful that neither Ginny or Neville weren't around, not that she didn't want to tell them, but she thought that Harry might be uncomfortable about it. She also hated anytime (though its not very common) that made her choice between the two different groups. She knows that she should stay commented to her friends, they are the ones that stood by her, but she can't help but to drop everything when Harry needed help.

As she watched Harry come back down the stairs, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, and took her place between Ron and Harry under the invisibility cloak. All the way down to Hagrid's hut she tried to push down her feelings of fitting in that she felt natural to be with them.

When they got to the door Harry knocked and said, "Open up Hagrid, we want to talk to you."

A very teary eyed Hagrid open the door and ushered them inside, "You lot didn't have to come down here."

"We wanted to be here for you," Harry said. "You're our friend and you can't go through this alone."

"Yeah Hagrid," Ron said while getting licked by the giant bloodhound Fang. "You need us…"

"You could get in…" Hagrid began put was interrupted.

"You're more important then that," Hermione said ignoring the shocked looks on the boys (mostly Ron's) face. "We'll stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you," Hagrid said. "But I want you gone by the time they come down here for… well you know… I don't want you here for that."

"Hagrid," Harry began but was interrupted.

"We understand Hagrid," Hermione said. "So how are you holding up?" She said trying to change the subject but not being able to think of anything to talk about. As Hagrid talked about things, she went to the kitchen area and started to make tea for everyone, just so she had something to do (and she didn't want Hagrid see her cry… she knew that wouldn't help him).

That's when she found something that made her almost scream, she did however, say rather loudly, "I don't believe it, look Ron."

She pointed at the counter as Ron come by her saying, "What is it, why are you… oh Merlin, Scabbers," he said running over to his pet rat (looking very cute with his apprehension that his pet was alright, though she wouldn't let him know that). "You're alive."

"Which means you owe me an apology," she said unable to control herself, knowing that it wasn't the right time, but she couldn't help but feel resentful for the cold shoulder she received for the last few months.

Ron face turned red for a moment, probably thinking that an apology was the worst thing in the world. "Now is not the time for that…" he said trying to bring the subject back to Hagrid distress; he hated to admit it when he was wrong.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him; this was definitely not an attractive part of his character. The least he could do was apologize for the horrible way he acted while he thought that Crookshanks ate his rat. "Whatever," she said giving him one last disdainful look, then turned away from him.

Ron didn't want to, he really hate it, but if he didn't apologize he probably wont be able to talk to her again. And though he had no idea why, he didn't want that. It was weird, he notice that this time when he was ignoring Hermione (or saying rude comments) it wasn't as enjoyable as it was before. In fact he had to really considerate on not talking to her and he found that he was upset and irritable during the time they weren't talking. When did Hermione Granger become so important to him?

He remembered when she was petrified; he felt so helpless when he looked down at her lifeless form. He remembered thinking about Mione, which he had started calling her in his head after that event. He had heard Ginny calling her that once a few weeks ago when they were in the common room. He didn't know how he felt about that, somehow he both wanted to be the only one to call her that and happy that if he let it slip it wouldn't be that embarrassing. Anyways, he remembered thinking about Mione when Harry suggested they followed spider (the thing he feared most, which was only made worst now that he met the giant killer spiders in the forest) and getting more resolved to go with him.

He shifted uncomfortable, it had now been a few minutes without his apology and still he didn't say anything. He still didn't want to cave, no matter how much he wanted to be able to talk to her or how much times she would pop up in his thoughts. However, a memory entered his mind that would get him out of this uncomfortable situation. He remembered his dad once telling him, _'sometimes it takes a wise and brave man to admit that he is wrong. It his often harder to swallow your pride but sometimes you gain more respect that way_.' Okay, so he will still have to apologize, he thought, but not because I like… no not because of the way I feel about Hermione, I'll do it because it the right thing to do and make my dad proud. "Look," Ron said as he put the rat Scabbers in his front pocket. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize if you don't mean it," she said in a half-hurt and half-hopeful voice. I don't need your pity, she thought.

"I'm not," he said rubbing his hair. "It just the right thing to do, when your wrong… My dad said…"

Hermione smiled for a moment (man she was really cute when she smiled, wait what, damn I hate thinking that way, Ron thought) like she was proud of him. It made him smile back feeling better about his apology. "Okay then," she said softly. "Thank you."

Harry, who was standing in a corner since the rat was found, feeling uncomfortable, let out a sigh. "Well, now that that's handle could we go back to caring about Hagrid's problem?"

Both Ron and Hermione turned red and apologized to Hagrid, who waved his hand (nearing hitting Ron who ducked just in time). "Don't worry," he said. "It was a good distraction… besides I understand the relief in reuniting with a pet…"

He probably would have said more, however, before he could say anything Harry interrupted. "They're coming."

"Go," Hagrid said immediately. "I don't want you here. Now get under you cloak and go."

They hesitated for only a moment before they were ushered out of the cabin. They hurried up the path, since they were unable to be there for Hagrid they didn't want to be anywhere near, they didn't want to hear anything. However, Scabbers didn't seem to want to comply with their plea. He was trying to escape from Ron, which caused Ron to stop long enough to hear a distinct swish and thud of the executioners axe. It was enough to break their hearts, but they were unable to process it before the rat ran from its owners, being pursued by a very sneaky Crookshanks.

"No Crookshanks," she said. It would be horrible if the day that her cat (that she had fallen in love with the moment she say him) was vindicated that it commented the crime anyways. Before she could think more about it, a giant black dog came out of nowhere and ran into Harry, knocking him to the ground. Then it ran to Ron (who had just recaptured his rat) and grabbed him by the leg and dragged him to the Whomping Willow (a tree whose branches try to kill anyone that gets near it).

"No," Harry yelled and tried to get to his friend put was hit away by one of the branches.

Hermione stood there frozen; she was petrified with feat about what she just saw. As she watch Harry frantically trying to get to the hole that Ron was dragged through, only to be walloped by the tree over and over again she said hopelessly, "Help… We need help."

Harry turned to her and opened his mouth, probably to tell her to shut up and help (or more likely to tell her to get help), but before he could she gasped. He turn around in time to see that the tree had frozen and Crookshanks there with a paw on a knot. "How did he know?"

"He's friends with that dog," Harry said looking at the hole, obvious going to go after his friend alone. "Look, go get some help, tell them where we are…"

"I can't Harry," she said, was she doing the right thing. It might be better if she did get help but… "I can't let you go alone."

"What?" he said shocked, he was almost through the hole by the time she had walked right up behind him. "No, look its dangerous and…"

"Harry you're wasting time," she said more bravely then she felt, giving him her most determined stare she could muster.

It must have been convincing because all he did was turn back around and said, "It up to you."

**********

Hermione's head felt like it was just hit by a Bludger (not that she knows what it felt like to get hit by a Bludger but…) and she was laying in a soft bed. She opened her eyes and she had no idea where she was, but wait, she knew where she was, it was the hospitable wing. How did she get there? As she sat their confused her memory come back to her.

She remembered the terror she felt when Harry and her were walking down the passage. When she realized that she was in the shirking shack, her fear seemed to overwhelm her, however, when Harry gave her that look (the look that seemed to say you can't freeze up now or what was the point of you coming down here) she used the techniques that she had been working on since her first year with the stone incident. She took all her fear and worry and placed a bubble around it and pushed it to the back of her mind. It wasn't perfect, she was still rather scared, but she was able to move and think, and that helped.

By the time they got to the room Ron was in, she was able to help Harry as much as possible (which included her kicking what she had thought was a dangerous criminal and cursing Professor Snape when he showed up). Man this was the strangest night that she had ever had, and that's not to mention all that she had learned about Sirius Black and Professor Lupin.

She had discovered that Professor Lupin was a werewolf after Snape had assigned that essay about them, but she came to the conclusion that he was safe somehow (or she would had heard of someone getting hurt). From the moment that she thought Lupin was friends with Black and were planning on hurting Harry, she felt so betrayed and angry. She had trusted this man; he had been a great professor (he had a vast knowledge of his subject and an interesting way of getting people to enjoy learning). He had talked to her after the final boggart, which was not as she had told out loud (sure failing scared her but not really her greatest fear) but the death of her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny and even Neville. He had made her feel better after he got her to admit her real fear. He told her that there are things that you can't make funny; no matter how hard you try. How could that man, who was so nice and good, be working with a criminal to hurt her friend?

It was such a relief to find out the truth. That he was the professor and person she had come to believe he was. Also it was quite nice to hear that Sirius Black wasn't the monster that he was portrayed as for the last year (or twelve years if you were brough up in the wizarding world). She saw it the moment that Harry had decided to believe that his Godfather wasn't the murdering mad man that he was said to be and he believed him. Harry, despite what had happened earlier that day (that year really), looked truly happy that he had someone in his life that really seemed to care about him. It was a beautiful thing to happen in such chaos, Hermione smiled as she stared at the hospital ceiling, Harry now had someone, an adult, to care for him, to protect him.

Then another thought crapped up and ruined the good mood she had just found. The thought of Peter Pettigrew and how he had lived as a rat for twelve years (which by itself creep her out) hiding from his justice was horrible. Was it true that he would have tried to kill Harry (and likely successfully since he would have the element of surprise on his side) if it would have benefited him? The mere thought of Pettigrew gave her the chills. He had betrayed his friends (people who had given him their complete trust and faith) and gave his allegiance to the worst kind of person in history, to save his own life, not caring for any life that would be lost in exchange. He condemned a man, an innocent man, to Azkaban because he feared going there himself.

No, in her mind, Peter Pettigrew was the worst type of person imaginable. She remembered her first thoughts of Wormtail (it seemed easier thinking of him with this name) back in the pub when she thought he was a martyr. How he had remained her of Neville, someone who was in over their head and knew it, but did what he thought was right anyways. It made a bitter taste in her mouth now, would Neville ever turn out that way? She shook her head at that thought, no, Neville wasn't confident (though he was getting better) and doesn't stand up for himself often, but he would stand by someone else. He was compassionate, and a good friend that listen to her and she had seen him help some of the younger students (usually in Herbology). No, Neville wasn't a Wormtail laying in wait, he was her friend and he was going to stay that way.

However, that's not the worst part about Wormtail. Well, it was, but this was just as bad in a way too. He was Ron's rat; he had lived at the Burrow for twelve years, first under Percy's care and for the last three years Ron's. Ron's face when he realized that his rat was actually the man responsible for Harry's (his best mate) parents' death was horrible. After the truth was learned, Ron's face was beyond anger, beyond mere betrayal, it looked like it was a personal insult that he was that close to that man.

At that thought Hermione heard some voices out side of the hospital door, and she realized with horror that she didn't know how the story ended, there were still things up in the air. After they left the shrieking shack Professor Lupin had transformed, Wormtail escaped, and the Dementors attacked. Damn, why was she wasting time thinking about those pointless thought? How did they escaped the Dementors and what happened to Sirius?

No, what did they just said, Sirius was going to be Kissed, I can't let that happen. She looked over to the other bed and saw that Harry too was awake and horrified about what he just heard. The door to the hospital wing open and Professor Dumbledore walked in looking slightly grave (thought he also had an amused look on his face).

"Professor," Harry said getting out of his bed, "you have to listen…. Sirius…"

Dumbledore raised his hand and Harry stopped. "I need to talk to you two…" he pause as Snape and Fudge came into the hospital too. "I need to talk to these two, I will meet you later."

Snape looked like he wanted to say something, like he knew Dumbledore was going to do something that he wasn't going to like. Never the less he left and Fudge followed him. "Professor… Sirius didn't do it," Harry said unable to control himself. "He wasn't…"

"Harry," Dumbledore said gravely. "I believe you, however, I'm unable to do anything. Unfortunately the official story is too… convenient to reopen this case…"

"That's not fair," she yelled before she remembered whom she was talking to and blushed. She started again, less aggressively. "Sorry Professor, but its not right…"

"I agree," Dumbledore interrupted with a touch of impatiens (or like he needed to hurry). "One day we will need to change that, but right now there is something that needs to be done."

"I don't understand," Harry said. "What can we do?"

"What you need," Dumbledore said with a tinkle in his eye. "Is more time…" he continued to talk but Hermione mind was racing. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? It was against law, not some school rule, the law, to do that. "Miss Granger," he said interrupting her thoughts. What was that look, she wondered, he looked sad and something else; something that she couldn't quite place but she thought it might be worry. "It will take three turns… and maybe more then one innocent life could be saved today. You know the law." It wasn't a command, he wasn't telling her that she had to do this, he was letting her decide. But what decision is there? Sirius will be worst than died if she did nothing and she couldn't stand that. That man had already suffered enough through the last twelve years and she was going to do all she could to help him. She nodded at Dumbledore, who then gave her a piercing look and nodded back and left the hospital wing saying. "It's five after now, you know what must be done…"

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry said obviously frustrated and confused. Hermione wasn't paying attention to him now, she had to get through this, not letting her fear of breaking the rules (law) stop her determination to help someone out. She wrapped her chain around Harry's head and started to turn the time-turner back three times. She had to explain to Harry, but she got the feeling that Dumbledore wanted her to hurry. "What happened?" Harry said after the effects of the time turner wore off.

Hermione ripped off the chain and dragged Harry to the closest closet and said, "this is a time-turner; its how I've been able to get to all my classes this year. You can use it to go back and redo an hour or hours…"

"Wait, hold on," he said looking very confused. "You go back in time… come on that's impossible…"

"And until a few years ago we thought that magic was impossible," she said, impatiently, she was scared out of her mind of being caught and had no idea what their were supposed to do.

"Okay, okay, fine," he said quitting under her look. "So where… I mean when are we?"

"We went back three hours," she said happy that she could think about something. "I don't know why, but that's what Professor Du…"

"So, what happen three hours ago…" he said thinking out loud.

"We went down to visit Hagrid…" she said and Harry looked like he had just thought of something… something that made him ecstatic.

"Hagrid," he mused. "What else did he said again… something about innocent lives."

"He said more then one innocent life could…" she started until she knew what Harry was thing. "Oh…we…"

"We're going to save Buckbeck too," he smiled and then turned to the door. "So now we have to get there…" he was about to burst out of the door, but she grabbed him back. "What are you doing?"

"That's what I was about to ask you," she said just as angrily as he did. "You can't just run out there… we can't be seen…"

"Well, we don't have the invisibility cloak," he said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We'll just have to hurry," she said biting her lip. "And hope no one notice… which means don't attract any attention to yourself. Come on," She said grabbing his hand.

"You know that this is drawing attention to us," he said smirking at her, who immediately dropped his hand and smiled at him sheepishly.

They made there way down to Hagrid's hut, without being seen (or more likely without being noticed). When they got there it was right when Hermione (past Hermione) found Scabbers. Before he could even make a move she grabbed Harry's arm and forced him to stay. "You can't go…"

"Hermione," Harry hissed pointing towards the window. "He killed my parents… I can't let him get away."

"I know Harry," she said getting a little desperate. "But you can't go in there… you can't be seen…"

"I don't care about any damn law," he nearly screamed but was able to keep it from being too loud. "Besides it only us seeing us…"

"Damnit Harry," she said pulling Harry down and looking extremely angry, which made Harry quiet despite of his own anger. "It's not that stupid law… you can't go in there. What would you think if you suddenly saw yourself burst in there?"

Harry stood there in silence, letting his anger wash over him finally he said, "I'd think I was going mad… or something strange was happening."

"You see," she said taking a calming breath hoping she finally got to him. "Plenty of people have ended up cursing themselves when they mess with time. No Harry we can't meet ourselves…"

"But," he said still quite angrily but without any real fight. "I can't…"

"I'm sorry Harry," she said loosening her grab on him. "But we're here to help Sirius… we can't…

"I got it…" he said defeated. They waited there another five minutes in silence until the executioner came and the other Harry and Hermione (with Ron) left. After the executioner went into the hut Harry got Buckbeck into the forest just before the executioner spotted them. After they got Buckbeck safely tied to a nearby tree, they watched themselves at the Whomping Willow. After the last of the people went inside (Harry cursing Snape when he touched his cloak) there was nothing to do but wait.

It was after ten minutes of silence that Harry talked. "Not that I don't appreciate this, but why are you doing this?"

She looked at him, he really didn't know how she felt about him, how far she was willing to go to help him. But she had to admit she would never had seen herself doing something as crazy as this. She took a breath and answered with the only thing she could think of, "Harry, how could I let that… (she shivered at the thought of the Dementor's kiss) that happen to an innocent man when it was in my power to help him."

"I just never would have placed you as someone to break the law," he said grinning friendly at her.

"Neither would I," she said smiling too. "I guess being around you for half a day had made me gone temporally insane."

"Sorry," he said laughing quietly. "And thanks," he said more seriously.

"We don't know if this will work yet," she said blushing a little.

"It doesn't matter," he said looking back at the trees. "I mean it does, but either way this turns out, it means a lot to me that you helped me… you seem to be good at that."

"Thanks," she said blushing some more (maybe he does know how much she cared about him, or has some idea at least).

"Its weird," he said after another long silence. "I hated Sirius… you saw… I wanted to kill him… or at the very least have him die, but Wormtail… I don't know. It's just not the same… I mean sure I want him caught and face justice, but its not the same."

"It make sense," she said grabbing his arm in comfort. Harry was getting quit upset the more he talked.

"Really," he huffed. "I don't see…"

"Would you let me finish," she said harshly but good naturally. Harry smiled sheepishly at her and nodded for her to continue. "Like I was saying, it makes sense. Sirius was your dad's best friend… I know Peter was one of his best friends but it not the same. You were hurt like hell my just the thought that your dad's best friend, his best man at his wedding, the man that he trusted your life with by making him your godfather, betrayed him. Besides you probably still happy about learning you have your godfather back that it's harder for you to be upset."

"You know," he said moments later a small smile on his face. "He asked me to live with him. I can get away from the Dursleys… I can be for once in my life happy…"

"Harry," she said grabbing his arm. She could tell by his voice that he realize what all this meant that he wouldn't get this. "I'm…" her voice broke and she was struggle not to cry. It was so unfair that he couldn't have anything in his life.

"Half an hour," he said smiling sadly. "I got half an hour of hoping and happiness and it was great, but I just wished…"

"I know," she said when he was unable to finish.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," he said once again after a silence. "I don't normally talk like this."

"Sometimes it easier to talk to a stranger or acquaintance then it is to a friend," she said. "Besides, I'm one of the few people that knows the truth about this and the only one you had time to talk to so far."

"I guess," he said hesitantly, biting his lips like he wanted to say something else but didn't know if he should.

"What is it?" she asked. "You can tell me… I won't tell anyone else… and if it's something you want to get off your chest… I could help."

He smiled sadly at her, "it just… I don't know. When the Dementors came…"

"Someone contoured a patronus," she said after he trailed off again. "It must have been a powerful one, to have made them all go away."

"Yeah…" he said uncomfortably but there was a strange smile on the edge of his mouth.

"Did you see who cased it?" she ask as she watched his face.

"I… I think so. But I was about to pass out…" he said not looking at her.

"Who do you think it was?" she asked, this was obviously what he wanted to say.

"I," he said still not looking at her. "I think it was my dad," she made to interrupt him, but he held up his hand to stop her. "I know… it's crazy… my dad is died… but… I mean it looked like him. I've seen pictures and it looked like him. And Pettigrew… I…" he was unable to continue.

She didn't know what to do, what to say, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Silence carried on until he broke it by changing the subject completely. "You know, Ron often wondered how you got to all of your classes."

"He did?" she asked blushing like mad, did he actually care about her. No, don't think about it, but… no…

"Yeah," he said with a knowing smile at her, she hated when she was so transparent. "He probably…"

But she never found out what Ron probably did (or was), because at that moment the others were coming out of the willow. It was extremely odd watching herself with Harry and the others and then the moon come out and Lupin began to transform.

"Come on we got to go…" he said grabbing her arm.

"Harry we can't…" she said thinking he wanted to somehow catch wormtail.

"Lupin ran in this direction last time," he said pulling her towards Buckbeck. "We have to get out of here."

"Hagrid's hut," she said now running with him and Buckbeck. "It should be the safest place now."

"Okay hurry," he said when they got there Harry open the door and they rushed inside, moments later hearing footsteps running past. "That was really close."

A few minutes later the chill that only Dementors could bring came, and Harry looked determined about something. "I'm going to have a look… I wouldn't do anything, I promise, but we need to know when it's the right time."

She eyed him suspiciously, "alright, but Harry you can't be seen."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said seeming happy that she let him go.

Inside the hut with only Buckbeck for company, she was finally able to realize the seriousness of this whole situation. How the hell did she get herself into this mess? One invitation to Hagrid's by Harry and now she was thrown into a crazy adventure that was the weirdes day of her life (though she had another one, thank again to Harry that was close). However, as she looked at the Hippogriff now laying happily on Hagrid's bed, she thought that it was worth it, if she helped save innocent lives.

Just then she noticed a bright light that was attacking the Dementors, making them leave pasted Harry, Sirius and herself. Then she noticed the patronus, which was the only thing that it could be, making its way back to Harry. Damn him, he said he wouldn't do anything, what if he was seen. She grabbed Buckbeck, luckily the Hippogriff happily complied, and ran to where Harry was. "What did you do?" she hissed angrily. "Where you seen?"

"It's okay Hermione," he said with a look of confidence he had when he knew what he had to do (or that what he did was right). "Yes, I saw me, but I thought it was by dad…"

He looked sadden by that fact, probably wishing that it was really his dad, but still pleased that he was able to do the spell. "That was a really amazing patronus… I can't believe that you cast it."

"Oh, thanks," he said in a mock hurt voice, obviously relieved that she wasn't going to lay into him again. "You know I am capable of doing some things."

"I guess," she said thoughtfully trying to hide her smile. "But, honestly Harry, that's really advance magic, that's really amazing."

"Thanks," he said blushing this time; he never was good at accepting compliments.

"And you saved my life," she said as she watch Snape raise Harry, Sirius and her on stretchers that he had conjured.

"Not really," he said not looking at her. "If anything, it was your soul, but you don't know if the Dementors would have… you know."

"I don't trust them to not take it… you know with helpless victims and all," she said. "And I think I'd rather die then lose my soul… it doesn't sound appealing."

"No… that's why we should hurry," he said. "Sirius should be in the tower soon. Besides, I know I could cast the patronus this time because I had already done it."

They waited ten minutes until they saw someone going to get the Dementors. They climed on Buckbeck, not one of Hermione favor ways of travel, and flew to the window of the room Sirius was in. When he saw them his mouth dropped and he looked godsmacked. They flew him out of there up to the top of the astronomy tower. Harry talked to him for a moment, looking happy but sad at the same time. Then Sirius was gone, and they were running back to the hospital.

**********

The next day was rather crazy for Hermione. When she got back to the common room she was bombarded my questions by Ginny. She wanted to know everything that happen and wasn't happy that Hermione could hardly tell her anything.

"Come on Mione," Ginny said after twenty minutes of not get any satisfactory answers out of her friend. "You were trapped in the same room as a mass murder and somehow he was caught, but then just as mysteriously escaped less then an hour later. You know more then you're telling."

"Maybe," she said getting amusement out of her friend's mutinous face. "But unfortunately that's all you'll get from me."

"But you're not worried about Black anymore," Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't believe I said that," she said, though it was true she thought.

"It's in your tone," Ginny said looking hopeful, like she might get some new information now.

Hermione bit her lip, no longer finding the conversation amusing, she didn't want to lie to Ginny, but she couldn't tell the truth, Harry wouldn't want that. But most importantly she could tell Ginny that she can't answer; the younger girl would never let it go. "I think he realized the danger of being close to Harry now and will try to get some distance." There it wasn't a lie, Sirius knows that him being near Hogwarts put Harry in danger, though she made it seem like Sirius was still evil.

Ginny open her mouth, obviously about to question what Hermione had just said, but Neville, who had sat quietly during the entire conversation, raised his hand to Ginny. "That's enough. I don't think we'll get anymore form her Gin."

"But," Ginny said.

"You have to respect her silence for others," Neville said staring convincingly at her. "If you want her to respect yours. She told you everything she could, which is more then she would tell anyone else."

"Fine," Ginny said sitting down crossing her arm across her chest.

"Thanks Nev," Hermione said sitting down in the nearby chair and pinching her nose. He really had quite the affect on people when he wanted to, she mused as she looked at her friend on the couch. He doesn't often let anyone see it, usually preferring to stay in the background, but when he stands up for something he is rather convincing.

"Did you hear?" Dean Thomas voice broke through Hermione musing. "Professor Lupin is a werewolf!"

"What?" Lavender said turning pale.

"Yeah," Dean said. "It all over the school. I never would have guessed, he was so cool, the best defense teacher we…"

He said more, but Hermione didn't hear anymore of the conversation. "This is not good," she said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, then her eyes widen. "Wait… wasn't last night a full moon." Hermione turned to her biting her lip. "And didn't you say Professor Lupin was there last night."

"Yes," she said in a small voice, relieved that no one else seem to be listening into their conversation, she noticed how pale that both Ginny and Neville had become. "Don't worry, we… well nothing happened. It was scary yes… but S… someone helped us and we're okay now."

"See," Neville said turning to Ginny. "Sometimes it better not to know every detail of the events." She nodded still white with the thought that her brother, best friend, and the boy she liked was that close to being ripped to shreds by a werewolf. Neville turned back to Hermione and said, "I guess you were trying to protect Professor Lupin, right."

"Yeah," she said. "That's part of it…"

"You have others you want to help, too," he said with a thought look.

"Yeah," she said uncomfortably, please don't ask anymore question, she thought. After a moment of silence she said, "Look I'm going to go and try to talk to Professor Lupin… I'm sure he's resigning and I would like to say goodbye if I can."

"Okay, see you later then," Neville said looking like he was deep in thought.

"Bye," Ginny said still angry by not getting the answers she wanted, and also still shaken by the werewolf revaluation.

Hermione decided to wait by the entrance hall near the door, hoping that Lupin hadn't left already. She didn't know why she wanted to talk to him so much, but she knew that she really wanted to. Finally he came down the stairs and he didn't look too surprised to see her there. "I was wondering if I would see you today."

"Well I guess you have," she said smiling at him sadly. "I hear everyone knows now… what you are… I'm sorry you're leaving."

"Not going to try to talk me into staying like Harry did," Lupin said with a smile still walking, but more slowly then before.

"I wish I could," she said. "If I thought you would listen… you are a very good teacher you know, I learned a lot from you."

"Coming from you," he smiled warmly. "That means a lot."

"I wanted to thank you," she said biting her lip (it was becoming a nervous habit of her). "You know for helping me after my… boggart."

"It was my… well not pleasure… but you know what I mean," he stopped and looked at her. "It has been a real pleasure to teach you, and like I told Harry, I'm sure that we will meet again." He held out his hand and Hermione shook it. "I would also like to express by gratitude to you for helping save… Padfoot, I can't tell you how good it feels to have one of my friends back…" he trailed off at the end looking both happy and grave.

"I can't image…" she started but decided to drop the subject. "It's the least I could do."

He smiled sadly at her for a moment and took a deep breath. "There is one more piece of wisdom that I would like to give you before leaving. Just keep up what you have been doing."

"Sir?" she asked looking confused.

"With Harry," Lupin said. "He's still young, and doesn't notice thing and people around him, though I think he is beginning to see, anyways soon he will realize how important you are to him, and how much you care about him."

"Ah…" she said blushing but adding determinedly. "I will."

"You know that sometimes you remind me of Lily," Lupin laughed.

"Like Harry's mum," she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "She was a powerful Muggle born witch too, and had one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. I hate to be rude…" he said after he looked at his watch. "But I really must be going."

"Okay," she said sadly. "Bye Professor."

"Goodbye, Miss… um Hermione," Lupin said and walked as fast as he could out of Hogwarts grounds.

**********

A few days later Hermione found herself sitting next to Ginny (Neville sitting across from them) on the Hogwarts express. Ginny was just inviting her to the Burrow (the Weasleys' house) over the summer holiday and also mention maybe going to the Quidditch world cup (which Hermione wasn't that interested in seeing the match but thought that it would be interesting seeing the different wizarding cultures).

"Excuse me," she said getting up and leaving to go to the bathroom. After she was done she notice Harry walking in the hall.

"There you are!" he said when he spotted her. "Can you come with be for a moment?"

"Sure?" she said questionably; not that she wasn't happy that he invited her, but she didn't know what this was about. She hadn't spent any more time with Harry after the events that had occurred and it was weird for him to be looking for her.

"I just got this letter from… well you know who," Harry said after they got to his and Ron's compartment.

"You got a letter from You-Know-Who," she said in a mock shock voice not able to resist teasing him (she was ratter pleased with herself when she noticed that Ron was trying to hind his smile).

"Ha Ha, very funny," Harry said sarcastically, but also smiling. "No from…"

"Padfoot," she supplied when he paused.

"Yeah," he said looking relieved. "Since you help us so much, I just thought that you might like to know that he is safe."

"That good," she said smiling, she was a little worried that he might get caught and it was nice knowing that he was okay. "Thanks for telling me. Was there anything else?"

"Well," Harry said smiling sheepishly. "It seems that he did send be the Firebolt after all…"

"Ha, I knew it," she said.

"Yeah, well it wasn't cursed," Ron said defensively, and he was just about to open his mouth to say more when a fluffy ball hit him in the head. "Aw."

"What is that?" she said pointing at the ball now in Ron hands.

"It my new owl," Ron said looking annoyed (but she could also see that caring look that Ron had sometimes). "It came with the letter."

"Well, he seems to suit you," she said while getting up. "I should be getting back to Ginny and Neville before they get worried."

"Okay," Harry said. "See you later."

"Yeah," Ron waved. "See you."

As she walked back to her compartment, where her friends (real friends) were sitting, she couldn't help but think that this was a pretty good year after all.


	5. Summer Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Five

Summer Surprises

Hermione woke up on the last day she was staying at he house during that summer, she was going to spend the next two weeks at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Ginny had invited her to go to Quidditch World Cup, which should be interesting enough (more so for the people then the game itself but whatever). She was nervous about being at the same place as Ron, she was afraid of how he would react to her, but she was still excited to go. She got out of bed dress and was downstairs eating breakfast in five minutes already to go, even though she had three hours to wait.

"You look happy to go," her dad said watching his daughter bouncing. He has seen her like this many times before, but mostly that was waiting for a new book or something like that, never before was it about meeting a friend, seeing as his daughter never had a friend before now. "Can't wait to get away from your parents."

"Yep," she answered immediately. "You're not very good entertainment."

"Oh, I'm hurt," he said. "What happened to my nice little girl."

"She turn into an independent young lady," her mother said entering the room and putting her hand in Hermione's hair.

"Mum!" she exclaimed.

"What was I thinking when I allowed her to learn to read," he said smiling at Hermione's mutinous face.

"I would have just taught myself if you didn't," she said confidently.

"I wouldn't put it pass you to do just that," he laughed. "I'm going to miss you sweetheart." He got up to hugged her tightly, though she won't be leaving for a while now he had to go to work, her mother on the other hand was staying home for the afternoon. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," she said, teary eyed, she hated saying goodbye. Three and a half hours later (a half hour after the time they said they would be there) two people came out of the fire place. One was a nearly bald man with crooked glasses who had to be Mr. Weasley, Ginny's father and just behind him was Ginny herself. Hermione got up and hugged her friend. "Oh Gin, it's good to see you."

"You too, Mione," she said.

"That was an interesting entrance," Mrs. Granger said. "Juliet Granger," she added holding out a hand to Mr. Weasley. "It's nice to meet you."

"Arthur Weasley," he said shaking her hand. "You have a lovely home here, is that a Veletision."

"Yes that is a television," Juliet said smiling she had heard from her daughter (who heard it from Ginny) that Mr. Weasley was a Muggle enthusiast and she thought it was funny how excited he got. "Would you like some tea or do you have to go?"

"I'm sure one cup would be okay, right honey," Arthur said looking around the room excitedly.

"I'm not sure, mum might get worried," Ginny said hesitating, worried that her farther might scare her new friend's parents.

"Why don't you two get Hermione's bags," Juliet said. "I'm sure we'll be okay for a few minutes."

"Don't worry Gin," Hermione said. "Mum just has a few question for your dad. Besides, I warned her about your dad's... fascinations with Muggles things."

"No one can ever be warned enough," Ginny said ominously but never the less fallowed Hermione to her room. "Exactly like I would have expected," she said when entering the room. It was neat, too neat for a normal fourteen (nearly fifteen years old) but then Hermione was never a normal teenager. It was also covered in books, the walls were full of them, and there was a computer of her desk (not that Ginny knew what a computer was).

Hermione just shrugged at Ginny's reaction and went to her trunk. "I like to read, and for things to be in order, is that a crime."

"No," Ginny smiled. "But I don't know how much you'll like the Burrow then, it's never clean, there's not much to read and much too noise to be able to read even if you find something."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Hermione smiled back. "We should get back downstairs."

"Okay," Ginny said as they took Hemione's trunk and carried it downstairs. "Geeze Hermione, what do you've got in here... rocks!"

"No," Hermione answered. "I would have thought it would be obvious... there's books in there."

"Do you have a whole library?" Ginny joked.

"Not quite," Hermione laughed.

"... really fascinating," Arthur was saying as the girls entered the room. "Oh, I guess we should be going... and don't worry, we'll take good care of Hermione here."

"Thanks," Juliet said and then hugged her daughter and said, "Now you be good, not that I need to tell you, and have some fun please."

"I will mum," sh said. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Juliet smiled, then her daughter and the Weasleys left through the fireplace.

"That was interesting," Hermione said as she got off the floor.

"It takes some getting use to, but I'm sure you'll have it down in no time," Ginny said.

Hermione looked around the room and noticed two boys (well men really) and a woman. She didn't know any of these people but she assumed that they were Ginny's mum and two eldest brothers (Bill and Charlie).

"Oh, hello dear," Mrs. Weasley, a kind faced women, said. "I hope you didn't have problems with the floo."

"Not much," Hermione said politely. "I found it rather fascinating."

"That's good," Mrs. Weasley said then looked at her eldest son. "Bill, please take her trunk up to Ginny's room."

"Sure, mum," Bill said before Hermione could even protest.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," Ginny said, but before they got there they ran into Ron, who didn't have a shirt on (which caused Hermione to feel light headed).

"What are you doing here?" Ron said nearly shouting, and turning red.

Now, Hermione wasn't sure why she did this, maybe it was because of the harshness he was showing her, or because she enjoy watching him be flustered but she made up an answered. "I'm here to tutor you in potions...."

"What?" Ron exclaimed terrified.

"Professor McGonagall asked if I could help you in potions, she was tired of having Snape criticize her students so I'm here to bring your grades up."

"But..." Ron stuttered as his brother Bill, Charlie, Fred and George (who came in after Ron) were all silently laughing; probably knowing it was a joke (or it could be because of the dumbfounded look that was on Ron's face at the moment). "It can't.... I'm..."

Ginny finally broke out laughing and said, "Ron you prat, Mione's here as my guess. She is my friend after all." All of Ron's brother broke out laughing too, and Hermione was feeling bad for making fun of Ron.

"That was pretty good," one of the twins said. "Who knew you had it in you Granger."

"Yeah, Fred and I always thought you didn't have a sense of humor," George said.

"There goes my hard earn image down the drain," she snapped her fingers and everyone except Ron laughed.

"Okay that's enough entertainment," Ginny said pushing her brother Bill, who was still holding Hermione's trunk. "But we have to go." After they were settle in Ginny's room Ginny said, "Not that it wasn't funny and that Ron didn't have it coming, but why did you do that?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "He was so annoying and it just came out."

"Well, that won't help him like you," Ginny said.

"Well, duh," she said.

**********

The night before Harry was to arrive, Ginny had another one of her nightmares and climbed into Hermione's bed. when Mrs. Weasley came to wake them (not noticing that Ron was behind her and how he reacted to what he saw) for breakfast she was rater shocked by there situation. "Oh, er... time to get up girls."

"Mum," Ginny said feeling embarrassed, she could feel her mother discernment. "I can... I had..."

"You better hurry up before your brothers eat everything," Mrs. Weasley said trying to leave. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't normal to sleep with (or in the same bed as) someone else (girl or boy).

"Mum," Ginny said grabbing her arm. "I had a nightmare," she said more angry than embarrassed now. "Mione was helping me out..."

"Nightmare?" Mrs. Weasley questioned Ginny looking knowingly at her daughter.

"Yes... about Tom," Ginny said in small voice. "I told her everything... it help me a lot this year..."

"It's okay, honey," Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled Ginny into a hug; she had notice her daughter still wasn't sleeping well some nights but didn't know how to help her. She was happy that Ginny had found someone to help her but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous; she was supposed to be the one that cared for her baby. "Come now... it is time for breakfast."

"We'll be down in a minute," Ginny said watching her mum leave and then turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay Gin, your mum was just worried about you," she answered.

"I think she might have thought that..." Ginny said turning red.  
"Yeah," Hermione said before Ginny could finished; also turning red. "I get it, but we don't have time to harp on that."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because Harry will be here in a few hours," she answered watching her friend turn even redder then before. "You need to get read so maybe this time you can talk to him."

"Oh, shut up," Ginny said launching a pillow at her head. they got downstairs ten minutes later and unlike Mrs. Weasley predicted, there was plenty to eat. For some reason that she couldn't understand Ron was irritated and wouldn't go near her (and would snap at anyone that would try to talk to him), not that he would talk to her much before anyways, but his cold shoulder and mean behavior hurt her a lot.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked late in the afternoon (Harry was due to arrive at any moment).

"I don't know," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. "He's like that sometimes. He's a good bloke, but when he's in a sulky mood he's impossible to deal with. I hope he's better when Harry gets here though. Speaking of which, we should get downstairs."

"Okay," Hermione said getting off the camp bed she has been sleeping on. When they got downstairs they noticed that Harry was there and laughing over something with all the Weasleys boys (expect Percy), which cause Ginny to turn bright red.

"Hello," Harry said smiling when he notice the girls. "I didn't know you would be here Hermione."

"Neither did our dear Ronniekins," one of the twins said before Hermione could answer, though she did note that, she wouldn't go so for as to say he was pleased, but he was at lest pleasant enough towards her (which was much more than she could say for Ron).

"No, not at all," the other answered.

"Imagine though, demanding to know why such a lovely lady is doing here," the first twin said (Hermione though was Fred), causing Hermione to blush a little out of embarrassment (Ron was turning red too).

"It's no wonder..." George started but Mr. Weasley came back just then looking angrier then she had ever seen him (since she hasn't seen him angry before that wasn't saying much, but she still got the feeling that he normal wasn't this angry.

"What do you two think you were doing?" he said, ears red with anger (just like Ron's get). "Giving that Muggle boy..."

"We didn't give the Muggle anything," Fred said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, it fell out of Fred's pocket," George said. "It's not our fault he eat it..."

"You know that's rubbish," Mr. Weasley said. "It didn't fall you planted it there so he would eat it."

"How big did his tongue get?" Fred asked disregarding his father's anger.

"It was four feet before I was able to reverse it," he answered. "But that's not the point, I have my hands full of people baiting Muggles and to have my sons..."

"We didn't give it to him because he was a Muggle," George said indignantly.

"Yeah, we gave it to him because he was a bullying git, right Harry," Fred said.

"Yeah, it's true," Harry answered.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't have done that, and when I tell your mother..." Mr. Weasley said (causing both the twins to pale).

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley said coming into the living room. "Oh Hello Harry dear," she said kindly, like she wanted to hug the boy like one of her sons but restrain herself and then she looked back at her husband and trouble making sons. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

"Now Molly dear," Mr. Weasley said raising his hand held up defensively (obviously he never really planned to tell his wife this). Hermione sensing danger (well, more like an uncomfortable situation) tried to think of a plan for an escape, but she couldn't leave Harry behind.

"Ron, why don't you show Harry your room?" she said, hoping he would understand.

"He's stayed there before, he knows where it is," he said oblivious causing Hermione (and almost everyone else) to roll her eyes (she was just able to prevent herself form slapping her head).

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea I get my trunk up there," Harry said.

"We'll help," Fred said but couldn't even take it a step before his mum stop him.

"I don't think so, you two are staying here," Mrs. Weasley said as the four teens (well, Ginny was still twelve for a few more days, but close enough) left.

"I hope you had... a better summer," Hermione said searching for the right thing to say, everyone knew (of course she knew better than most since she over heard them talking about Harry's living conditions) that Harry had horrible relatives and terrible summers.

"Yeah, it was a little better, my relatives laid off a little," Harry answered. "How about you?"

"Yeah," she answered smiling. "I went to Italy before coming here."

"You sure do travel a lot," Harry said. "Didn't I hear you went to France last year?"

"Yeah, my parents like to travel," she answered surprised that he knew about her previous travels. "I find it interesting now to learn about the different wizarding cultures."

"Only you would spend your vacation learning," Harry teased and everyone laughed (although Ron did it darker then the others). "So what have you been doing here?"

"Nothing much," she said. "But I do find this atmosphere relaxing and its fascinating seeing all the magic at every turn."

"I know, it was amazing when I first got here last time; the house itself seems to be held up my magic," Harry smiled as they reached Ron's room, it was bright orange and covered in cannon posters.

Hermione smiled when she saw the room for the first time (she had been wanting to see it for awhile and only just now had the excuse), finding it endearing and just so Ron. Ron on the other hand took Hermione's smile as a sneer and was in a worse mood than before.

"So did you get any letters from S..." Ron asked before Hermione stepped on his toes. Ron glared at her and she just glared back (man sometimes Ron could be really thick).

"Yeah, I've got some letters from some people," Harry said glaring at Ron to. It's not like it would have been the end of the world if Ginny found out about his connection to Sirius, but he knew Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't understand and it would cause problems if they found out. "Oh, by the way thanks for the birthday card," he added to Hermione it was a nice surprised to me remembered on his birthday.

"You're Welcome," Hermione said blushing; it also had an extra bonus of getting Ginny's attentions away from from Ron's unanswered question.

They continued having a conversation, Ron and Ginny telling Harry about the twins joke shop and Harry going into some detail about his cousin diet and his near starvation (only surviving on the Weasley, Hagrid, and she assumed Sirius's care packages of food). Then they went down for an early dinner, which was nice especially with the pre-meal entertainment consisting of Bill and Charlie (who had two picnic tables battle in mid air) until Percy put a stop to the fun. All in all it was a good meal and all to soon they were going to bed, they would have to raise before the crack of dawn the next morning.

"So who was writing to Harry?" Ginny asked as soon as they got into her room; she had been waiting to ask Hermione all afternoon and couldn't wait anymore.

"That's none of your business," Hermione said tensing up.

"Fine," Ginny crossed her arms knowing that look in her friends eyes meant that she wasn't getting anything more out of Hermione. "So, you gave Harry a birthday card."

"I thought he might like it," Hermione said blushing again. "I know he doesn't get much from anyone else."

"You know," Ginny teased. "If I didn't know how you felt about Ron, I would have sworn you had a crush on Harry the way you just blushed."

"Oh, Shut up Ginny," Hermione chucked a pillow at her head. "You know it's not like that."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny laughed and the girls went to bed.

**********

The next day, and especially night was very eventful. They had gotten up early in the morning and caught a portkey (an ordinary object that can transport multiple people at one time) to the camp sight of the Quidditch world cup. It was full of bright colors, different cultures, and other things that interest Hermione a great deal. The match itself was entertaining , she had had trouble fallowing the players, but the mascot were interesting (though she wasn't sure if she liked the Veela's and there ability to cause every man to act like imbecile). She had found that Krum's catch of the snitch was very brave and though he was bloody when he came up to the top box (which is were they were sitting) there was something about him that she found appealing.

However, it was the event that happened after the match, after they went to bed, that caused everything to go crazy. There was an attack on the camp sight that had all the people fearful. Some masked people (most likely Death Eaters, who where You-Know-Who's followers or army) where torturing some Muggles. Mr. Weasley told the younger children to good into the woods and took his three eldest sons to fight the Death Eaters. Somehow, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had gotten separated form the others and found themselves alone. It was nice when Ron stood up for her, she thought, against Malfoy who once again call her Mudblood. When they were in the clearing alone they heard a inhuman voice and the Dark Mark was shot into the air.

The turmoil that fallowed that was horrible; people came out of no where (in other words the Apparated) and shout spells at them. Luckily, Harry had tackled them before they could get hit. After they were accused of sending up the mark, and prove innocent. Winky, the house elf of Mr. Crouch and important official in the Ministry was accused. It was preposterous to even think that Winky did it, not only was it impossible to have been her voice, she didn't know how to do the spell. However, she did have a wand, which weirdly enough turned out to be Harry's (causing him to be accused again, which is impossible since there's no way that Harry would cast You-Know-Who's Mark, come on), which was against the law (for then to even hold a wand!). It was proven that she didn't cast the spell, but Mr. Crouch still fired her (by giving her close) though she didn't do anything wrong. Hermione was really indignant by this, how could a culture that was so advance condone slavery (even if it was a different species they were still living beings), but was unable to vent her anger in the presents circumstances (she have to think about it later).

They return to camp, where luckily enough Ginny and the Twins had return unharmed, and told everyone what had happened (and learned that the Muggles where okay). Mr. Weasley made them go to bed right away, and was able to get an early porkey back home (saying that Mrs. Weasley was going to be so worried about all of her children being in danger). He was right, Mrs. Weasley was besides herself when they came into view and to everyone surprised she pulled the twins into her first bone crushing hug (she had yelled at them before they left about their dreams of owning and running a joke shop and she didn't want that the have been the last thing she said to them). Things at the Burrow ran a little crazy after that event, Mr. Weasley somehow felt guilty about somethings in the newspaper so he was working non stop.

It was two days before September 1st and Hermione found that she couldn't fall asleep. She looked over to the bed that Ginny was sleeping in and her friend seem to be in a peaceful dream. Hermione decided that if she wasn't going to sleep she might as well read her book (preparing for class) and got out of bed and went to the living room. However, she wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep it appeared, Harry was already downstairs looking at the fire.

"Hello," she said in a whisper, which none the less made Harry jump.

"Hi," he said after he composed himself. "Couldn't sleep."

"No," she answered. "I decided to come down here to read... How about you?"

"Nightmare," he said turning back to the fire. "I needed sometime to think."

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"No, it's okay," he said turning to smile at her. "I don't mind you here."

"Thanks," she said somewhat sarcastically (though inside she smiled). "Do you mind if I ask you what's bothering you... You don't have to answer that... never mind."

"No, it's okay," he said. "I guess you're one of the few people I could tell. It's Sirius. Well, no, it's more than that, but I am worried about him. And with that mark..."

"It's okay Harry," she said sitting next to him, wanting to comfort him but resiting hugging him (she knew he wouldn't except that). "Sirius is a resourceful man, he will be fine."

"Yeah," he said somewhat relieved. "I know you're right, you're always right (he teased which made her stick her tongue out at him which caused them both to laugh). But I wrote him weeks ago.. what's..."

"Harry," she interrupted. "He has to be far away... it takes time..."

"But..."

"What's really wrong?" she asked, he was being to stubborn and upset to just be that.

"Look," he said suddenly guarded. "I'm just worried about my godfather."

"Sorry," she said biting her lip, she didn't mean to push him, she just found it harder and harder to keep up her facade. She got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry said looking ashamed.

"To the kitchen to read," she answered, she still hadn't learn how to read his face.

"I'm sorry too," he said not sure why he did it or even why he opened up to her in the first place. "It's just I had... I had this weird dream..." Why was he telling her? Could she be trusted? Well she has been there in the past... I guess it's okay, Harry thought to himself. She went back and sat next to him, which was for some unknown reason made him feel more at peace. "I had a dream about Voldemort (Hermione flinched, she didn't think that was what he was going to say). He was with Wormtail... you know Pettigrew... and they were planning something..."

He didn't tell her about Voldemort plan to kill him for the same reason that he didn't tell Ron... he didn't want her to worry anymore than she already appears to be.

"But that couldn't be real," she said trying to be comforting but there was something in his eyes that told her he believed it did really happen.

"I woke up with my scar hurting," he said almost venomously. "It wasn't a normal dream."

"No, I guess not," she said turning white. "Harry you should tell Dumbledore or..."

"I wrote to Sirius," he said defensively. "Besides, what would I say to Dumbledore."

"I don't know, and it was good that you wrote Sirius, he will want to help," she smiled.

"Yeah," he said smiling sadly. "But now it's just caused me to be even more worried."

"You shouldn't, Sirius won't let you down," she said comforting.

"How would you know, you only seen the man for a total of about an hour, and most of that time you thought he was an insane mass murderer," he said half seriously.

"I could see it in his eyes," she said smiling sweetly at him. "You know the moment you said that you believed him. The man would do anything for you."

"Oh," Harry said uncomfortably, but looked better all the same. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it Harry," she said standing up. "But I think I'm finally feeling tired, I think I'll go back to bed."

"Okay," he smiled. "See you tomorrow."

The next morning was chaos, no one seem to be ready to go and it was hard managing in the last minutes struggles to get ready. Hermione stayed at the far side of the table, having been ready to go after she change into her clothes, trying to keep out of the way, when Harry sat next to her.

"I really love it here," he smiled, almost talking to himself. "There's always something crazy happening, there's never a dull moment."

"It is rather nice," she said as she watched Ron run from the room, obviously remembering something that he should have packed.

"I'm surprised you think so," he said. "I would have thought you liked peace and quite."

"I do," she said. "But you got to admit there is some kind of peace her.. it a cozy environment."

"Yeah," he smiled fondly. "But it's definitely not quiet."

"No," she laughed. "But I still like it."

"Oi, you two," Ron said when he came down the stairs. "Mum said it's time to go."

"Okay," they both said together.


	6. First Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Six

First Task

For the first two months Hogwarts was just like it always was. Well that was besides the buzz that was going around about the Tri Wizard Tournament, it seems like everyone was looking forward to watching the tournament. But all in all Hogwarts was just like it was the previous year for Hermione, she had her two friends and she wasn't any closer to Harry and Ron.

The thing that she was more proud of during that time was coming up with a group that would stand up for the rights of house-elves, she couldn't let those poor creatures get abused anymore. However, no one seem to be as consider about it as she was. She did get Ginny to admit that house elves had it rough but she didn't think that the way that Hermione was going about it was right. Hermione was upset about that but decided to leave her friends alone and think about a way to help the elves on her own.

She enjoyed all of her classes, and she was glad that she gave up the time turner, she couldn't take another year like that last one. She found Defense Against the Dark Arts particularly interesting, what with Professor Moody (who was once the best Auror out there) teaching them about the all kinds of things... the most interesting was the Unforgivable Curses. She didn't however like the fact that Neville was so effected by seeing the Cruciatus Curse. She still remembered the conversation they had after Moody was done with him.

"Neville," Hermione said when she saw her friend enter the common room.

"Oh hi, Mione," Neville said, voice an octave higher than normal.

"Are you all right Nev?" Hermione asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah... I'm great...." he laughed nervously.

"Okay," she said not wanting to push him. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks," he said. He was about to leave to go to the boys dorm but change his mind. "It's my parents..." he said trailed off. Hermione just looked at him, somehow knowing that it wouldn't be good to interrupt him. "They were tortured... into insanity...."

"Oh Neville," Hermione said getting up and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," Neville said thickly. It did feel nice to be cared about, but he was still a boy and he felt uncomfortable getting hugged. "Moody gave be this book: _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean,_ said he knew I was good at Herbology."

"That's nice," she said noticing her friends discomfort (he really didn't want to talk about this any longer) and released him. "Is there any thing interesting there?" And they spent the rest of the evening talking about plants.

The lesson where Moody had put the Imperius Curse on everyone was really interesting. Hermione had found that she had no resistances to the curse, and that really upset her, she would have to work on that. She was also rather peeved that Harry was able to fight it, not that it was a bad thing that Harry could fight the spell, it's just that she liked being the best in class.

However, the most exciting thing that has happened was when the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, not only because of they way then came, which was by a giant carry for Beauxbatons flown by horses and a ship coming out the the lake for Durmstrang, but also because who was one of the Durmstangs students. Viktor Krum, the hero of the last Quidditch World Cup was one of the students trying to be a champion for his school. Ron seemed to be particularly overexcited about this, but by no means was he the only one, everyone seemed to be falling all over him. For her part, Hermione didn't really know what the big deal was, but judging by the way his schoolmates (and his Headmaster) treated him, she figured that he would be the champion.

Hermione was displeased about the feast when the plates came up, noticing all the new foods that were added (though some of them were her favorites from other countries) because she knew all the extra work the house elves would have to do because of this. By the end of the feast she really could have done without all the french food, after one of the Beauxbatons students had come over and asked Ron for some and naturally he drooled all over her. Okay so she was beautiful, but she wasn't special was she? So special that the prat couldn't take his eyes off her. No, all in all, Hermione didn't have a happy feast, and was happy to go back to the common room with her friends.

The next day, Halloween, was a weekend and she spent her time with her friends going over who they think would make a good champion (Ginny tease that the 'blonde Veela' (who was the girl that Ron couldn't take his eyes off of) was for sure going to make it and laughed boisterously at the face Hermione made at that). It was general consent that they all wanted Angelina to be the champion but they would be okay with Cedric Diggory too (though Ginny said this reluctantly not liking that he had helped defeat Gryffindor in the first Quidditch match of last season).

The feast that night was a lot better then the last one, she really did love the food for Halloween (she wasn't use to being able to eat so many sweets seeing as her parents never let her) and happily chatted with her friends. All too seem, it was time for the champions to be called. The Great Hall was suddenly quiet, everyone seem to be holding their breaths waiting to hear who the champions where. The first as Viktor Krum, and like she expected, no one was surprised by that. The next was Fleur Delacour, the 'blonde Veela', who by no means was expected to be call, everyone else from Beauxbatons seem to be devastated by that. Then finally (perhaps the Goblet of Fire knew how to build suspense because everyone now seem to be on the edge of their seats waiting to hear who this one was) Cedric Diggory was called and the Hufflepuffs when crazy. Ron seem to pout about that but all in all, Cedric really did seem to have the making of a good champion.

Just as Dumbledore was about to let them go however, something happened that made Hermione feel extremely uncomfortable the moment she saw it; she knew this wasn't going to be good. It was eerie how quiet the hall became as Dumbledore grabbed the extra piece of paper that flew out of the goblet and looked it over with an odd expression that she couldn't define. Then he said, what she knew he was going to say all along, in a grave voice "Harry Potter."

Harry looked more shocked then she has ever seen him as he turned to Ron (who was looking quite shocked too). Harry just sat there until Hermione said solemnly, "You have to go Harry."

Harry looked at her pleadingly, like he hoped that she could say something that would make that not true, but there really wasn't anything to it, he had to go. So he got up, and made his way to where the champions where supposed to go. By the time he got halfway there, it seems like everyone seem to realize what happened and people started to make comments, mostly negative ones (calling him a cheater), though the Gryffindors seem to be pleased by this news.

"I don't believe this!" one of the twins said once Harry was gone. "The little triwp found a way around Dumbledore's age line." He looked rather impressed by that.

"Yeah, and he didn't even grow a beard," the other twin said. "Wish he would have told us how... but it's still bloody brilliant!"

"Indeed it is George," Fred said. "We'll have to get supplies to celebrate this."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Hermione said from behind them, couldn't they tell that Harry didn't do this... that this was something a lot worse than that.

"Of course you don't prefect in waiting," Fred smirked. "You're never up for parties."

"I didn't..." Hermione started to argue but they were already heading for some unknown location.

"I never would have thought that Harry would want to do something like this," Neville said frowning, it was a few minutes later and they had just given the Fat Lady the password. "I mean I know that he's done a lot of crazy things over the last few years, but he's always had a reason for that didn't he..."

"Hmph," Ron said from behind them and walked directly to the boys dorm with a dark expression on his face. Hermione watched him go frowning, a moody Ron was never a good thing, and she didn't like where this was going.

"No it doesn't sound like him at all," Ginny said as they walked to one of the corners of the overly crowded common room. "What do you think Hermione?"

"Probably the same as you," Hermione returned her attention to her friends. "That Harry didn't do this himself, there's no way that he did. The look on his face was more than enough proof of that."

"What?" Neville said shocked. "But who would do that?"

"I don't know," Ginny frowned. "But that's what I thought too."

"Whoever did this was no friend of Harry's," Hermione said darkly.

They stay down for the party until Harry got there, looking worse than before, and keep insisting that he didn't put his name in the goblet (though no one seem to be listening to him). Hermione hoped that she could tell Harry that she believed him (and Neville and Ginny too) but he made his way to the dorm too quickly for that. She and Ginny then made their way off to bed too, but Neville said that he had to stay down here for a little while because he was sure that Ron and Harry would want some privacy (Hermione didn't know why, but she didn't think that was such a great idea, but there really wasn't anything she could say about that).

If she thought things couldn't get any worse she found out that morning that she was wrong. When she got to the common room she saw that Ron was making his way to the Great Hall looking grimmer then she's ever seen him. Why wasn't he going to the Great Hall with Harry?

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her sudden anger under control.

"I expect the great prat is sleeping," Ron hissed.

"How could you call him a prat?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, I guess I should call him Gryffindor champion or our little hero," Ron spat.

"Ronald, don't tell me that you believe that!" Hermione said sharply.

"So you're going to believe his cock in bull story about someone else putting his name in," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Of course I am!" Hermione nearly shouted. "How could you not?"

"He's just after fame and danger!" Ron spat. "And he didn't even bother to tell me about... stupid selfish prat..." he muttered the last part to himself.

"When has Harry ever what fame?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Look, just leave me the hell alone," Ron spat and tried to walk away.

"You're his best friend," Hermione hissed at him, grabbing his arm and making him face her. He glared into her eyes, there was nothing but anger there. "You're the only one he has... how could you turn your back on him now?"

"I didn't turn anything... he's the one that didn't tell me," Ron hissed back, but there was concern in his eyes now. "If he would just admit it..." he went on but then ripped his hand out of hers and turned his back on her. "This is his own fault," he hissed and then stumped away.

Hermione just watched his back fleeing with her mouth own. She couldn't understand what he was thinking. Wasn't the thing that she admired most about Ron his loyalty to his love ones? Wasn't this the same guy that had sacrifice himself in their first year to help his best friend out? Didn't he just a few mouths ago stand up on his broken leg and faced down what he thought was a mass murder all for his friend (saying that he would rather be killed then let his friend die)? How could he now turned his back on that same friend when Harry needed him so much right now? What was causing him to be so mad?

She didn't have time to think about that now though, if Ron really felt that way, and told Harry so much, which she was sure he had (Ron wasn't one to keep his feeling in), then Harry really would need someone that believed him right now. She went down to the Great Hall, ignored the fuming Ron, and got some breakfast for herself and Harry, hoping that he would except it. Luckily for her when she got to the portrait Harry was just coming out of it.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"Hi," Harry said in depressed voice.

"Would you like some breakfast," Hermione said holding up the toast, not knowing how else to proch the subject.

"Er..." Harry hesitated and then shrugged. "Sure."

She thought that some fresh air would do him some good so she lead them to the great lake, stopping to sit near one of the beech trees.

"Thanks for this," Harry said after he sat down. "I didn't think I could take eating at the Great Hall right now."

"Yeah, all the congratulation and boos you'd get would get old pretty fast wouldn't it," Hermione tried to smile.

"Tell me about, I've already had enough," Harry said bitterly.

"Well you won't get any of that from me," Hermione smiled at him. "I know you didn't put your name in the goblet."

"You do?" Harry said looking at her surprised.

"Of course," Hermione said still smiling. "It doesn't make any sense at all. You don't care about fame or fortune, you're not one that looks for danger (it usually finds you) and your face last night... there's no way that you could have faked how shocked and scared you were."

"Well, you're the only one that seems to think that. Thanks," Harry smiled. "It's nice to have someone that believes me..." he added darkly suddenly looking anger.

"Other people do too," Hermione said, trying to distract him from his best friend that didn't believe him.

"Really, who..." Harry said skeptically.

"Neville and Ginny to name a few," Hermione said. "Er... but they might be the only other one's..."

"Oh joy, three people out of hundreds," Harry said chuckling, but then looked depressed again. "I could do with one more..."

"He'll come around," Hermione said knowing that it was true, no matter how mad Ron was right now he would realize the truth.

"You know about then," Harry said darkly. "That my suppossive best friend doesn't even believe me."

"I met him on the way to breakfast," Hermione sighed. "He's just angry right now Harry... I'm sure once he's cold down he'll realize..."

"What does he have to be angry about?" Harry hissed. "It was my name that came out of goblet... I'm the one that's got to face all that...."

"I don't know," Hermione said sadly. "All I could come up with is he's jealous..."

"Jealous," Harry scoffed.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "He's always seems to be overshadow by you... and he already had problems with that before he even met you with being the last boy of a huge family. It must be hard to always be pushed aside when people see you..."

"You think he's jealous of that," Harry spat. "About something that I've never wanted and can't do anything about..."

"I know Harry," Hermione sighed. "It's not right, but he can't really help the way he feels either... He could react to it better instead of being a stupid prat... but it's something that he's been sensitive to all his life."

"Great," Harry said calming down a little.

"So what are you going to do now... about the tournament?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "They didn't tell us what the first task is... we just have to show up."

"How are you supposed to prepare for that?" Hermione said.

"I don't think I can," Harry almost chuckled. "It's a test on the nerves and how you respond under pressure... I guess I'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen," he added looking scared.

"Oh," Hermione said, she could see how upset about this he was, but he wasn't about to really open up to her. She sighed, and wished that he could have someone to tell this all to, someone that would make him less worried, and then it came to her. "Oh!"

"What?" Harry asked surprised by her sudden shout and the fact that her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

"You have to write to S... er... Padfoot," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry said shaking his head. "Are you insane, he's going to go berserk if he knows that. He's already came back her after my last letter..."

"He did?" Hermione said.

"Oh, that's right you didn't know that," Harry smiled sheepishly at her. "Well he did, and I'm not about to make him any more worried than he already is."

"I don't think there's any stopping that now," Hermione smiled. "He's going to find out."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Do you honesty think this is going to stay quiet... I bet it'll be all over the papers soon," Hermione said.

"Argh," Harry groaned. "Fine, I'll right S... er... Snuffles."

"Snuffles?" Hermione question raising her eyebrow laughing.

"It's what he wanted us to call him," Harry chuckled too. "I wonder who's owl I should use."

"What's wrong with Hedwig?" Hermione asked.

"He said that she was too easily spotted," Harry frowned. "She's not going to like this."

"No, she won't," Hermione smiled, she noticed how emotional Harry's owl was, though she was a very good owl too.

They made their way to the owlery and Harry sent his letter (and as Harry expected Hedwig was upset about it, giving him the cold shoulder).

**********

The next few weeks were very strain for Hermione. Harry and Ron seems to still be very mad at each other (and more importantly was they were both hurt by the other). Harry seemed to spend more them with her and Neville (and Ginny too, but she seem to be very quiet most of the time so it was hard to remember that she was there). However, he seemed to spend most of his time alone brooding and though she want to comfort him more then what she already was doing, she could see that he wanted to be alone most of the time.

The whole school (expect for a select few) seem to believe that Harry had put his name in the Goblet and were very displeased by this except for the Gryffindors of course. The Hufflepuffs felt betrayed and that Harry was taking away from their only glory that they had in years. The Ravenclaws thought that he cheated somehow and thought lowly of him for that. And the Slytherins where Slytherins and hated him on principle alone (though if they did believe that Harry had really put his name in the cup it would have been a very Slytherin thing to do).

On one particularly bad day Harry and Malfoy came to a head and cursed each other, where their spells hit each other and deflected and Malfoy's hit Hermione (and Harry's hit Golye). By the time that she got to the Hospitable Wing (after Snape had been very cruel to her) her teeth had grown to her chest. She probably wouldn't have been this upset, it was a simple spell to reverse after all, but she had always been sensitive about her teeth (seeing as they were larger then most people). However, her frustration wore off pretty quickly when Madam Popfrey was fixing her teeth, she saw it as her opportunity to finally get them the way she wanted them (and now she had a real excuse to tell her parents when the realize it).

The Friday before a Hogsmeade visit (and just a few days before the first task) Harry came to Hermione and pulled her to the corner of the common room.

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked looking amused.

"Er... I got a letter from Snuffles," Harry whispered.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly, not knowing why he was bring this up to her.

"He wants to meet me here at one in the morning tomorrow night," Harry whispered.

"Oh," Hermione said. "You know that one o'clock is Sunday morning..."

"Hermione, that's not to point," Harry said exasperated.

"I know," Hermione said. "What is the point Harry?"

"I need help making sure the common room is empty... it wouldn't be good if anyone saw Si... Snuffles here," Harry said. "You're the only one that could help me."

"You could ask Ro..." Hermione tried (she really like that Harry was coming to her for this, but she also wanted Harry and Ron to settle their differences... it didn't feel right for the two of them to be fighting like this).

"I'm not going to Ron for anything," Harry hissed.

"Okay," Hermione sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," Harry said rubbing his head. "Can you think of anything that will clear the room if anyone is still up at that time?"

"Hmm..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I guess I could drop a dungbomb..." she frowned, she didn't like that idea (it was too crass, but it was the best she could come up with on such short notice).

"That's what I was thinking to," Harry sighed. "But I thought you would have thought of something better than that," he added smirking at her.

"Well you're not really giving me time to think about it," Hermione huffed. "What are you planning on doing tomorrow... do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us?"

"No, I don't think I could take all the stares," Harry sighed. "I'm planning on going under my cloak."

"Well that should be fun," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well you could say hi if you see us."

"And you could do the same... though I think you'll have more difficulty with it," Harry chuckled, though as he thought about what she said he wasn't sure if he wanted Ginny and Neville to know about his cloak.

The next day Hermione went down to Hogsmeade with Neville and Ginny, but after a few hours they split up (Hermione going to be the book store and the other too going to Zonks) and they were supposed to meant up at The Three Broomsticks when they were done. Hermione was rather displeased by the selection of books at the story so left the shop quicker then she thought she would and decided that she would go the the pub instead of trying to find the others thinking that she could work on her SPEW (a name that Ginny had laughed at when she told her and she had to admit that she probably should have come up with a better acronym) work while she waited.

"Hello," a voice said suddenly making her jump.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and glared at the spot where she thought Harry was. "Don't do that."

"If you think you're looking at me you're wrong," Harry chuckled to the left of where she was glaring.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked almost harshly, she didn't really like being scared like that.

"I saw you were alone and thought I should say hi," Harry smirked (not that she could see that). "I didn't mean to startle you, but I didn't know of any other way of getting you attention."

"It's okay," Hermione sighed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at her parchment.

"Putting my notes together for SPEW while I wait for Neville and Ginny to come," Hermione said frowning. "You know you really should give more thought to supporting the house elves..."

"I don't really have time to worry about that," Harry sighed, she had tried to get him to contribute to her cause but he wasn't sure if she was right about this whole thing (the house elves seem like their work or at least wouldn't take being free too well).

"I guess," Hermione sighed.

"Oh look, Hagrid and Moody are here," Harry said waving at them, and then remembering that they couldn't see him.

"Why is Moody looking over here funnily?" Hermione said looking at the door where the professors were standing and indeed Moody was looking at them curiously.

"I don't know," Harry said confused, but it almost seem like Moody could seem him.

"Hello Miss Granger... Potter," Moody said as he reached their table with Hagrid right behind them.

"You can see me?" Harry said looking shocked.

"Yeah, it's a very useful trick," Moody smirked. "A lot harder to get snuck up upon when you can see right through an invisibility cloak."

"That's rather fascinating... is there anything that your eye can't see through?" Hermione asked (Hagrid had leaned in to look at her parchment and she got the feeling that he was trying to talk to Harry privately).

"I haven't found anything yet," Moody smirked (though it was hard to tell with his face). "I'll let you know if I do find one."

"I doubt that," Hermione smirked. "You wouldn't want anyone to know your secret, even someone that you know wouldn't use it... constant vigilance and all."

"That is true," Moody chuckled.

"It's good to see you Hermione," Hagrid said straightening up. "But I think we should get going ah Moody."

"Yeah, it's is about time we get back," Moody said and they left.

"I don't believe it," Harry said after they were gone. "Hagrid wants me to met him tonight at midnight..."

"That's not night..." Hermione said.

"Honestly Hermione," Harry said exasperated, but she could hear the amusement in his tone.

"You shouldn't do that... you'll miss you meeting with Snuffles," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully. "But Hagrid has never asked me to break rules like this before... it's probably important."

"But isn't talking to Snuffles important too," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I should be able to do both," Harry said. "Oh there's Neville and Ginny... I think I should go now..."

"They wouldn't mind if you stayed..." Hermione said but she knew he had already left.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't think you would be the first one here, you usually take hours in the book store," Ginny teased.

"There wasn't nothing new there," Hermione shrugged.

Luckily she didn't have to set off a dungbomb in the common room, and as soon as she notice Harry enter the common room from the girls staircase to the dorm she went to bed, knowing that he would want privacy (hoping that he would tell her about both meetings or she was going to going to go crazy not knowing).

However, the next day she almost wish that she didn't know. When she found Harry at the Gryffindor table the next morning she sat next to him asking how everything went and he told her everything that he found out. That Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang, was once a Death Eater (that had somehow gotten out of Azkaban) and that the first task had something to do with dragons (Dragons!). So after a quick meal she went to the library with Harry and tried to figure out a simple spell that Sirius had tried to tell Harry before he was interrupted by Ron (who Hermione thought was probably worried about Harry and that's why he went downstairs but Harry was now infuriated with him). However, it was proving difficult to find such a spell seeing as there wasn't any books in the library that said when dealing with dragons you should do this.

It wasn't until Monday, the day before the first task that Harry had break through. He had warned Cedric about the dragons (not feeling right about him being the only one that didn't know about them because he was sure that but Viktor and Fluer knew) and Moody had over heard him. Instead of being mad at Harry for finding out about the dragon he gave him good advice. Advice that was Harry's best chance of surviving the first task. Harry was going to have to summon his broom so he could fly around the dragon. Hermione had to admit, she did feel a lot better about this knowing that he would be flying, it was something that he was natural at after all (though, by no means did that mean that she wasn't still terrified).

They stayed up all Monday night and Tuesday morning trying to get Harry to get the charm down right, he seem to have been having trouble with it. However, the longer they practice the better he got and by the time they final went to bed he could do it correctly every time he cast the spell.

The next day was very nerve wracking and she hardly paid attention to her work (luckily most of her classes weren't too demanding and she didn't have potions). When she was walking to the tent that had the dragons in it she saw Ron looking very worried and very pale.

"What's the matter Ron?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Dragons!" Ron said eyes wide looking scared. "Dragons are the first task... I can't find Harry anywhere... How is he supposed to handle that?"

"Calm down Ron," Hermione said, Ron seemed to be all over the place.

"Calm down!" Ron snapped. "Harry's going to be facing dragons! Dragons Hermione! And he doesn't have a clue... How am I supposed to calm down!" she shouted at her and then put his hands in his head. "How could I have been so stupid? Harry would never do this on purpose..."

"Harry already knows about the dragons," Hermione hoping this would work to calm him down. His head immediately snapped to looking at her but he didn't say anything. "And he only has to face one dragon..."

"Harry knows!" Ron said. "How?"

"Hagrid showed him," Hermione whispered making sure no one was around them. "How did you find out?"

"I saw Charlie and there's only one reason why he would be here," Ron said grimly. "Does Harry know how to get around them?"

"We have been working on something... I think it'll work," Hermione said trying to sound confident, but she was too worried to manage it.

"Thanks," Ron said after a while as the enter the tent.

"Er... for what?" Hermione asked confused.

"For looking after Harry well I was being the biggest prat in the world," Ron hissed.

"She hasn't been watching him that long, seeing as you've always been the biggest prat in the world," Ginny said from behind them. "So have you finally decided to believe Harry then."

"Yeah," Ron said dejectedly. "I hope he can forgive me for what I've done... I hope he's able to forgive me."

"Geez Ron why don't you be more dramatic," Ginny said. "Don't worry, Harry's never mad at you for long. So do you two know what the first task is..."

"I didn't tell you...." Hermione said but didn't get any farther than that because the first dragon was moved out onto the arena where the champions where going to be.

"Dragons!" Ginny gasped. "Mione how long did you know about this?" she said turning on her friend.

"Since Sunday... that's why I've been in the library so much..." Hermione said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell up... we would have helped?" Ginny said indecating herself and Neville, who was sitting next to her white and shocked.

"Er... I didn't think of it," Hermione said sheepishly. "I was spending all my time trying to figure something out."

"Did you come up with something?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Well Harry has a plan," Hermione said.

"All right then," Ginny sighed. "But next time, we'd like to help if we can."

"Well, if Harry comes to me again, I'll be sure to pass that along," Hermione said half doubtfully and half hopefully.

After that the first champion came out and everyone was too nervous to talk anymore. When it was Harry turn everyone got even more tense then before and Hermione didn't think she could take anymore (she had seen how dangerous the dragons could be with the other champions and she really didn't want Harry to be anywhere near one). Then Harry had summon his broom and took flight and she could see the confidence in his face and she relaxed... a little.

"Flying... Geez Mione why didn't you say that?" Ginny said as Neville and Ron both let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, it would have made us all relax some," Ron said, keeping his eye focused on Harry's every move.

"Er... sorry," Hermione shrugged. "I didn't think of it."

It wasn't much longer after that that Harry had got the golden egg.

"That could have been worse... all he got was a scratch," Ron said as he and Hermione walk to where the champions where (Ron asked her to join him not wanting to face Harry alone at the moment).

"A scratch... Ron the dragon nearly ripped his arm off!" Hermione groaned.

"Yeah, but it didn't," Ron shrugged smiling at her amused.

"Git," Hermione said rolling her eyes. Moments later they where in front of Harry who was force to sit still as he arm started to heal. "Oh Harry, you did it!"

"Yeah, thanks to all your help," Harry smiled and then he noticed Ron.

"Harry..." Ron started looking very uncomfortable. "Er... I reckon whoever put your name in the goblet is feeling sorry about now."

"Hmm... you caught on to that have you," Harry said coldly, his eyes narrowing but there was something else there too; something that looked a lot like hope and relief.

"Yeah," Ron said hanging his head. He was going to have to apologies, even though he hated doing this, he had to get Harry back. He couldn't stand letting Harry go through something like this without his help. "I'm..."

"It's okay," Harry said suddenly looking a lot better, he didn't really need anything from Ron except for him to be there. "You don't have to say anything else."

"Really?" Ron smiled looking at his friend.

"That's it," Hermione said exasperated. "All that fighting and this is all it takes for you to be friends again."

Harry shrugged, it might be odd, but it's how Ron and him were. "Yeah."

"You two are such gits," Hermione groaned (somewhat sad that should couldn't have that kind of a relationship with them) and then left them to talk amongst themselves. All in all it was a very long first few months at Hogwarts, and she had a feeling that it was only going to get worse.


	7. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Okay, so in this chapter Viktor Krum will be talking and I'm sorry, but I really don't know how to do his accent so he'll be speaking normal. **

Chapter Seven

Yule Ball

Of course there was a party after Harry's heroic encounter with the dragon and the fact that he was now tie for first place with Viktor. It was nice to celebrate with everyone, especially since she was so worried whether or not Harry was going to survive she was now able to really enjoy herself. She found the twins prank with the canary creams highly amusing, though she tried not to laugh at poor Neville that had turned into a giant canary. She was also pleased that she was able to trick the twins into telling her about where all the house elves stayed and how to get into the kitchen by tickling the pear in a painting; she would have to see what she could do with that information (Ginny was right after all, she really needed to speck to them in person).

She didn't have time to go the kitchen until a few weeks later (she had a lot of work to catch up on after all), but eventually she got there. It pain her to see how they ran around trying to serve everyone dinner but she was barely able to think that when she saw the most peculiar elf pass her.

"Excuse me miss, can I get anything for you," another elf asked.

"Er... no you don't have to do anything for me..." Hermione said frowning and still looking at the elf that looked like he was wearing the same uniform as everyone else but was he made some additional things to it... she noticed that he was wearing socks.

"Does miss what to speak to Dobby?" the elf asked following where she was looked.

"Did you say Dobby?" Hermione asked; wasn't that he name that Harry called Winky at first.

"Yeah... I is Dobby," the elf said suddenly standing in front of her (the other elf went back to his work). "What is it you want with Dobby?" he asked excitedly.

"I've noticed that you're wearing some socks..." Hermione said not sure how she should handle this.

"Yes... I is a free elf," Dobby said happily. "I is given a sock from Harry Potter... he is freeing me."

"So you do know Harry?" Hermione smiled. "And he freed you," she continued to mutter smiling even broader at that fact (though she wonder why he wouldn't support her more in her cause).

"Yes, Harry Potter is noble and..." Dobby said excitedly explaining just what he thought of Harry. She smiled at him as he continued, "... I is hoping to see him."

"Oh," Hermione said coming up something. "Dobby I've got to go."

"Oh," Dobby said his ears dropping.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Hermione said kindly and left the kitchen to try and find Harry as fast as he could; she had a feeling that Harry would like to see the little elf (from the look of his when he mentioned the elf in the top box at the Quidditch World Cup) and she knew that Dobby would love seeing Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly as she came to the portrait hole and found him about to go in, Ron standing right next to him.

"Hermione!" Harry said looking stun as to why she was calling him like that but also like he was trying not to laugh.

"I have to show you something!" Hermione said grabbing his arm to drag him to the kitchen, quite forgetting herself in her excitement.

"And obviously you don't have a choice whether you want to go or not," Ron laughed.

"Er... no you don't," Hermione said now blushing and dropping Harry hand. "Sorry... I didn't mean to grab you like that."

"It's all right," Harry laughed too. "Whatever it is must be good though."

'It is," Hermione mumbled, not sure how to get him to come with her without telling him that Dobby's here, which she really wanted to be a surprise. "I know you really would like to see this."

"All right then, lead the way," Harry said still chuckling.

"Okay," Hermione beamed at him and lead the two boys to the kitchen, which naturally Harry noticed right before they got there and pointed it out to Ron.

"Oh, you're not going to try and make us free all the house elves are you?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Though I can see how you might think that seeing as Harry is the only one that I know (besides that dreadful Mr. Crouch, but I don't really know him) that's free a house elf."

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked looking stunned.

"Funny you should ask," Hermione said as she tickled the the pear and they entered the kitchen. And just as she expected as soon as Harry was in there, Dobby spotted him and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle.

"Harry Potter sir!" the elf cheered.

"Dobby?" Harry said looking surprised and happy to see the elf.

"It tis Dobby sir," Dobby beamed. "Dobby was hoping to see Harry Potter when he started working here, but Harry Potter has come to visit him."

"Yeah, Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I is working her sir," Dobby said.

As Harry and Dobby caught up Hermione smiled at the two of them and was pleased to see that Harry really was happy to see the elf. She hardly noticed what was being said until Dobby mentioned being paid for his work and then she questioned the elf (a little disappointed that he was making so little but still it was a step in the right direction). She also found the conversation with Winky interesting, though most of the time she was thinking of how much she wanted to comfort the poor elf and how much she really hated Mr. Crouch.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said on their way back to the Gryffindor common room. "Thanks for showing me that."

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled.

"How did you even know that Harry knew Dobby," Ron asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of asking me that?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you should stop spying on us," Ron teased.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, then she wouldn't be there to save my arse like she always does," Harry laughed.

"Don't swear," Hermione reprimanded and the boys laughed. "Harry mentioned Dobby in the box office remember..."

"Oh yeah," Ron said.

"And it helped that the elf was sing the praises of Harry when I met him," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, that elf seems to be really obsess with you," Ron laughed. "He might be even more obsess than Ginny."

"Hey, leave her alone," Hermione glared at him. "Or at least don't say things like that when she can't defend herself."

"Are you kidding? If I did that she would curse me for sure," Ron said.

"What, are you afraid of you're little sister?" Harry laughed.

"Trust me Harry, you would be too if you knew what she could do," Ron said, but Harry stilled laughed at him, though Hermione thought that Ron had a good point. They were then at the common room and Hermione left the boys to themselves as she went to talk to Ginny and Neville.

**********

The entire school seemed to be filled with nothing but talk about the up coming Yule Ball. Hermione found this to be rather annoying really. She really wanted to go, and she knew exactly who she wanted to go with, but she also knew that he would never ask her in a million years. So all in all, she was rather depressed by the whole thing... though she still wanted to go, she like the idea of going to the dance and having fun with her friends.

She was walking to the library, hoping that she could finish everything before Viktor and his fan club came to the library and distract her too much (though Viktor never bothered her himself, but the girls fawning over him was the worst) when she was ran into someone.

"Sorry," she said picking up the stack of books that she had been holding.

"It's is okay," one of the students from Dungstrum said (she could tell by the accent).

"Oh," she said looking up to see that it was Viktor (sad that her library plan seems to be a bust now).

"I was hoping you would be here," Viktor said smiling at her.

"What?" Hermione said looking at him completely shocked.

"I was hoping to see you," Viktor repeated. "I have been waiting in the library for days hoping that I would see you..."

"What?" Hermione repeated now blushing, caught off guard.

Viktor smiled, looking very nervous all of a sudden. "I have notice you in here when I first arrived here and thought I would like to know you, but..." he suddenly blushed then and when he spoke again he seemed to have skipped something. "I was happy when you kept coming though you have not been here in a while."

"Sorry... It's been too noise to study here," Hermione said still blushing, brutally honesty as she always was.

"Oh... then I'm the one that should be sorry," Viktor said hanging his head.

"It's not your fault," Hermione smiled at him.

"Right," Viktor said looking like things weren't going as he planned, but he pushed on anyways. "I was hoping that I would get to see you before it was too late..."

"Too late for what," Hermione asked breathlessly, she could tell where this was leading and she was beyond flattered by it.

"Hermy-own..." Viktor said.

"Her-my-own-knee," Hermione automatically, blushing at the fact that he knew her name (or close enough to it). Viktor on the other hand looked embarrassed by her correction and sighed (why couldn't she just let it go... but if he was going to be talking to her more she wanted him to know her real name right?).

"Her-own-ninny," Viktor tried again (this time Hermione let it go, it was close enough). "I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball."

Even knowing that it was coming, him actually asking her took her by surprised. He was a famous Quidditch player that everyone girl in the school would be be happy to go out with. It was a very heady experience being asked like that, and the fact that he was actually going to the library to seeing her, how could she say no to him.

However, a part of her nagged to herself, 'Y_ou shouldn't just go with a guy because he's famous!'_

But she look at him, he's really seemed to be putting himself out there, how could she just turn him down like that. _'Isn't turning him down because he's famous just as bad as accepting?' _another part of her questioned.

_'But you know that you don't like him... you want Ron to ask you!'_ the first voice screamed.

_'That's not going to happen,' _the second voice said. '_And I could like Viktor if I get to know him. You can't say that you don't think that he's good looking and you don't have things that you would like to talk to him about.'_

_'You shouldn't lead him on like this... he really likes you_,' the first voice said seeming to fade more and more into the background.

_'Isn't it better to give this a real chance... I can't just turn him down_,' the second voice said and her mind was made up now. Viktor had been staring at her in anticipation for the last thirty seconds (the time it took for her to think through this) looking more and more nervous the longer she didn't say anything.

"I would love to go to the ball with you," Hermione smiled.

"Good," Viktor said letting out a breath. "Where do you want to met?"

"How about I met you at the front doors?" Hermione said.

"Then I will see you there," Viktor smiled taking her hand and kissing it. "Until we meet again."

She watched him go both completely overwhelmed and wondering if she did the right thing. If she thought that was going to be the only invitation that she would get (which she really thought it would be) she was dead wrong. It was mere hours later when Neville came to her looking a lot more nervous then she's ever seen him.

"Hello Mione," he said his voice seem to be an octave higher than usual.

"Hey Nev, are you ready for this charm test?" Hermione said looking over her notes.

"Er... as ready as I ever am," Neville said. "But with all your help I should be fine."

"I know you will do fine," Hermione smiled at him and then took in his appearance with a critical eye. "Is something wrong?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"Er... everything is fine," Neville said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I was just wondering if... er... ifyou wouldliketo go totheballwith me," Neville said very quickly mashing his words all together, but she knew exactly what he was saying.

"Oh," Hermione sighed, looking down.

"Just as friends of course," Neville tacked on immediately upon seeing her less than positive reaction.

"Neville... er... I'm sorry, but I've already said I would go with someone," Hermione said blushing a little.

"Oh," Neville sighed and then sat down. "Of course you did. I thought you would have mention it..."

"I would have, it just happened a few hours ago," Hermione smiled. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Mione," Neville sighed again and then tried to play off his embarrassment and pain by asking, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Er... promise you won't laugh," Hermione said looking around, suddenly blushing.

"Promise," Neville said looking at her suspiciously, he seriously doubt that it would be the person that he thought it should be, but why else would she react like this.

"I was at the library and Viktor Krum asked me," Hermione whispered.

"Seriously!" Neville said a little too loud causing some people to look at the two of them and Hermione to glare at him.

"Would you keep your voice down," Hermione hissed, a little hurt that he was so shocked that she would be asked by Viktor.

"Sorry, that was just surprising," Neville said. "I guess we know why he was always at the library now."

"Yeah," Hermione said still annoyed.

"Well, he's a lucky bloke," Neville said noticing her annoyance.

"Yeah, that's what everyone is going to be thinking," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well they should be, you are the brightest witch of our generation after all," Neville smiled at her. "And pretty too," he added blushing.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said but smiled at him; it was nice of him to cheer her up like this.

**********

"I can't believe that you're actually going out with Viktor Krum," Ginny said, it was the day of the Yule Ball and they were getting ready for that. It really was a foreign concept for Hermione to use so many charms and potions to make herself look just right, but Ginny had convinced her that it was important, saying that she had to look the part for the fairytale she seemed to be living through. "Well, at least I know that you're not just going out with him for he's Quidditch skills."

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ginny laughed as she started working on Hermione hair. "No it's all very romantic... him going to the library just to see you. You being chased out of the library because he comes with a bunch of noisy fangirls and..."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed starting to blush. "Stop."

"But it's just too easy," Ginny laughed again. "At least you're going with someone real."

"Neville's real," Hermione said glaring at the Ginny in the mirror.

"That's not what I meant," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I just meant there's no feelings between Neville and me... he's just my friend. But anything could happen between you and Krum."

"I know," Hermione smiled in a mixture of anticipation, fear, and worry.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Ginny said, they didn't often talk like this but it just felt right in this moment.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I've never done anything like this... I have no idea what to expect."

"Oh, no wonder you're so nervous," Ginny laughed.

"You know, next time I think I'll get ready myself," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just relax Mione," Ginny smiled as she bit her lip and started working really hard on Hermione hair, trying to straighten it. "And try not to over think things..."

"I'll try," Hermione sighed. "Just enjoy myself right."

"Right," Ginny smiled and the rest of the hour they worked on getting ready and then she was rushing to meet Vicktor.

"Herm-my," Viktor smiled his eyes looking over her in awe. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you Viktor," Hermione blushed. "You rather nice yourself." And it wasn't a lie, he really did look dashing in his formal robes. He offer his arm to her and she took it blushing more than ever (it really did feel like a fairytale being with him). However, she did noticed that Karkaroff was looking at her critically, and he didn't seem like he thought much of her.

"Hermione," she hear a shock voice of Harry and Parvati (who was Harry's date).

"Hello," Hermione smiled.

"You look good Hermione," Harry said sounding a little shocked but otherwise pleasantly enough. Parvati however, looked livid that Hermione would be here too, and still shocked about how she looked right now. Soon they made there way into the Great Hall, it was so lovely, just like an ice castle that she was stunned and didn't even notices what was going on until she sitting next to Viktor and they were ordering their food. And then again time seem to fly by until she found herself dancing with Viktor... he was excellent at it and she really was having fun. So much fun that she really didn't want it to end, but she was getting tired and she really need to rest her feet for a few minutes.

"You seem to be having fun," Harry said smiling at her, but she noticed that his eyes keep looking over to where Cho and Cedric was dancing looking glum (she had known that he liked her for a while now, something that Ginny was rather upset about). However, when she saw her redhead friend dancing with a dark hair... er... not stranger seeing as it was Micheal Conner who was in her year but a Ravenclaw, she thought Ginny wasn't so upset at the moment.

"I really am," Hermione said sitting next to him and waited for Viktor to bring her a drink (which he insisted on doing even though she told him it wasn't necessary). She then looked over at Ron, who was wearing the most hideous dress robes (though that didn't mean he didn't still look good to her) and looking really irritated.

"Well I'm glad you're are having fun," Ron spat.

"What..." Hermione said looking him with open mouth... why was he so mad at her? She noticed that neither Ron or Harry's date where near them... they were actually dancing with other boys and it was unlikely that they would come back. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why the hell are you here with Krum?" Ron hissed bitterly. "How could you..." he went on turning red and looked away. "How could you betray us like this?"

"Betray?" Hermione hissed looking stunned and then she got beyond angry that he would even suggest that. "What... How does going to the ball with Viktor mean that I'm betraying anyone."

"He's from Dungstrum Hermione," Ron hissed his eyes were more angry then she's ever seen him and their was something else in them that she couldn't read. "I thought you were on Harry's side!"

"Of course I'm on Harry's side!" Hermione said enraged feeling really hurt by what Ron said. "How could you even say that?"

"I don't know... er... you're going out with the champion from Drunstram," Ron hissed.

"So," Hermione hissed back. "You were fawning all over him just the other day... Does that mean maybe you want him to win..."

"How dare you?" Ron got up and glared at her, he was mere inches from her (and even though right now she really hated him at the moment she couldn't help but notice that he looked incredible in this angry ridden state). "He's my best mate..."

"And after everything I've done over the years how could you question my loyalty!" Hermione said in a deadly whisper, being more truthful about her feelings then she has ever been with Ron and Harry and caught both the boys off guard. Suddenly she felt embarrassed, angry and many other emotions that she really couldn't control and she ran away from them as fast as she could go. She didn't stop until she couldn't take it anymore and sink down in a corner and tried really hard to gather her calm.

What the hell just happened? Why was Ron so mad at her? Was going out with Viktor really that bad?

"Hermione..." said a very nervous voice of Neville. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Hermione said in a thick voice. "You should go and have fun..."

"I really can't at the moment," Neville said still very nervous but he approached her anyways.

"Please... I just want to be alone," Hermione said not looking at him.

"And I really can't do that now," Neville said sitting next to her, but he didn't say anything else.

They just sat like that for over ten minutes in silence, and though he didn't say anything or even touch her she did feel better with him sitting next her.

"Thanks," Hermione sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's my pleasure," Neville smiled.

"You really should enjoy the party," Hermione sighed.

"Well, it seems like I was ditched for someone better," Neville smiled.

"I noticed," Hermione said and he was trying to control herself, and push that git out of her mind. "But I wouldn't call him better."

"Well, she's having fun and that's all that really matters," Neville smiled. "It's not like I have any feelings for her like that... as long as the bloke is good to her."

"So now you don't have anyone to dance with," Hermione smiled.

"Nope... meaning I could sit here all night," Neville smirked. "How about you?"

"I really should get back to Viktor," Hermione said. "He's probably wondering where I am."

"I'm sure he is," Neville said as he looked away from her sadly. "I know I would be."

"Neville," Hermione said looking at him closely.

"Come one Mione, we should get back," Neville said smiling as he held out his hand for her and she took it.

"Right," Hermione said and they went back to the dance where Hermione quickly found Viktor and apologized for her absents. Soon she was dancing and having fun again, so much so that she was almost able to push Ron completely from her mind. Things went so well that they dance until McGonagall announced that it was the end of the ball and that everyone should be going back to their dorms. Viktor walked her out of the hall and paused at the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor common room.

"I had a wonderful time Her-own-ninny," Viktor smiled kissing her hand and looking into her eyes.

"I did too," Hermione said a little breathless. It was really intoxicating looking into his eyes like that and seeing that he really cared about her.

"Well, good night," Viktor said and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips briefly. "I hope to see you again soon."

Hermione wasn't able to say anything but she nodded her head and he smiled as he left. She just watched him go feeling more confused than ever. She was excited that she just had her first kiss... and was caught up with the romance of it all... but still there was a corner of her mind that was sadden that it wasn't Ron that she shared that with. She walked up the the common room in a daze not realizing where she was until she was standing in front of the protrait hole. She quickly gave the Fat Lady the password (she was giving Hermione a knowing smile) and then ran into something very solid.

"Sorry..." Hermione said looking up only to be staring into the very angry eyes of one Ronald Weasley.

"I'm sure you are," Ronald said bitterly glaring at her.

"Whatever," Hermione glared back him... she really didn't need this right now. She swept pass him and went straight to her dorm room (not even noticing him watching every move she made looking pained). All she wanted to do was get all this extensive makeup and potions off her and get into so comfortable clothes so she could sleep, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon.

"Hello," Hermione said to her room mates.

"Hi," Parvati said coldly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Hermione asked a little caught off guard by Parvati's disposition.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going with Krum?" Parvati asked bluntly.

"It all happened so fast..." Hermione sighed, she really didn't want to deal with this right now. "And I didn't think that you would believe me even if I did tell you..."

"Well that's true," she thought she hear Lavender muttered but she couldn't be sure.

"It just would have been nice to know that I wasn't the only one going out with a champion," Parvati huffed.

"I didn't really think of that... sorry," Hermione said, and she meant... mostly.

"I will only except that if you tell me everything that happened between the two of you," Parvati said so suddenly changing tack that Hermione was totally caught off guard. Hermione really wasn't one to gush over experience like this (though this really was a first for her so she couldn't really said that, but still...). However, she knew that she couldn't really go to bed without giving some thing so she told some of the little details and though they were far from satisfied them seem to let her go after a few minutes (and then she had to listen to Parvati and Lavender go on about there dates... this time they didn't let her hid behind her curtains like she usually did). Suffice to say, it was a lot longer night than she was looking forward to and she wasn't allowed to go to bed until they had exhausted themselves for a moment.

As she laid in bed she let her mind think over everything that happen today... it really was quite the eventful day. The thing that she settle on as she drifted off to sleep wasn't about her first kiss, or how much fun she had with Viktor just dancing with him... No her thoughts were on Ron and his reactions to her going out with Viktor... and she couldn't help but smile a little as his angry glare filled her head as she was about to fall asleep. There was something about the way that he yelled at her... the way that he looked at her, that made her think that maybe he might just have some feeling about her too and that thought really did make her happy.


	8. Second Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Eight

Second Task

The next month was a difficult one. Hermione still didn't know how she felt about Viktor, she really did like talking him, at least the few times that she was able to see him (he was busy trying to figure out the next task and she was busying studying). However, no matter how much fun she had with him, she never thought of him when he wasn't around. She was also becoming more and more uncomfortable because of the way he would look at her, she knew that he really like her and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

The other thing that was bothering her was Ron... he was always bothering her. She couldn't get him out of her mind, she couldn't help looking at him in the corner of the room or wherever he was. However, he's been really moody to her and hasn't talk to her at all since the ball, and though she tried to hide it, his silence really made her depressed.

However, she didn't really have time to let that get her down, she had too much studying to do, not to mention all the extra work that she was trying to do for the house elves, she was too busy to really worry about anything (though she did notice that Dobby was wearing one of Ron's sweaters, the ones that she knew that he got for Christmas, and that image made her smile). Another thing that happened during his time was that Rita Skeeter, a horrible, vicious "writer" (and Hermione call her that was the greatest loathing) had finally went beyond herself with her article on Hagrid. She had made him seem like some kind of vicious monster that enjoy violence and causing harm to people. Okay, so he was a half giant (which she had always assumed he was) and that wasn't really something that most people could understand and accept, but that doesn't he's dangerous. Anyone who's ever met Hagrid would know that he won't hurt a fly (not on purpose at least, somethings he doesn't realize just how strong he is) and that horrible woman made him into savage. The worst part of the whole ordeal was that Hagrid seemed to be taking this all to heart and has stopped teaching and practically boarded himself up in his hut. She had tried on numerous occasions to talk to her friend, something bring Ginny and Neville (who both liked Hagrid too but weren't as close to him as Hermione was) and something she would go down alone (even running into Harry and Ron once, both having just as much luck as she's been having), but Hagrid wouldn't come out.

"You know Mione, you're not being very fun," Ginny said, they were all in the Three Broomsticks enjoying some butter beer. Hermione had been frowning for most of the time, thinking about how to get Hagrid to cheer up and how much she hated the stupid Skeeter woman. "Can't you just give it a rest so we can enjoy this for a minute."

"Sorry," Hermione signed, she hadn't really been fallowing the conversation. "So what where you saying?"

"Nev and I were just speculating about what we think the next task will me," Ginny said and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Do you have any idea what that whaling egg could be?"

"No," Hermione said, noticing Neville frowning at the mention of that (she remembered how he thought it could be someone under the Cruciatus Curse and knew that's where his mind was at now, even though he knows that's not what it was). "I've tried looking up things like that and found plenty of things that it might be but there really isn't enough information on this for me to narrow it down."

"Hmm.... do you think that Harry knows what it is yet?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"I don't think so," Neville frowned. "I've seen... er... more like heard him working on it and I don't know if he got any of it worked out."

"That's not good," Ginny worried.

"He'll figure it out... just in the nick of time too like he always does," Hermione smiled at her reassuringly.

"I guess..." Ginny said but didn't get any farther.

"I don't believe it," Hermione said as she looked at the open door seeing none other then Rita Skeeter, who seemed to be talking to (harassing) Harry at the moment. Hermione didn't know why she did this, but right now she was just so mad at Skeeter for what she did, that she couldn't stop herself from walking over there.

"... Goblins, I wonder what Bagman is hiding," Rita was muttering when Hermione got there.

"You just can't stop yourself can you... you just have to go after everyone don't you," Hermione snapped causing Harry to look at her for a fleeting second, approval seem to be written on his face.

"It is my job to get get the stories on...." Rita started looking Hermione over with calculating eyes, that seemed to dismiss her.

"Stories is a good word for what you write, I've seen more facts in fairytales than in your work," Hermione said bitterly, and she heard a few people laughed (and not just Ron, Harry, Neville and Ginny).

"Listen girlie, I know more things than you could dream of ever finding out," Rita said this time glaring at Hermione. "My stories have..."

"You stories are a load of rubbish," Hermione shot back. "You find a single grain of truth about something and then you web a pack of lies around, obscuring everything so much that you compromise even that grain of truth..."

"Hmph... I don't have time..." Rita started but Hermione walked away from her in mid sentence, she didn't need to hear anymore from that cow. No, she knew what she had to do now, and that was to go down to Hagrid and make him talk to her. She turned around and noticed that along with Neville and Ginny, Harry and Ron had fallowed her out.

"That was brilliant Mione," Ginny said. "You should have seen her face after you just left her like that."

"I don't know, it look like she's going to try and go after you now," Ron said, looking... was that concern. "You practically challenged her to it after all."

"I don't care, what is she going to do to me?" Hermione said looking angry still. "I'm not going to let Hagrid brood about this anymore... are you coming?"

"Yeah, I think we should," Harry said and Ron nodded his head.

"Er... I think well sit this one out," Neville said and Ginny looked at him funnily.

"But I want to go," Ginny said.

"Er... I think that Hagrid might take it better if it's just the three of them..." Neville shrugged. "But if you want..."

"No, you're right," Ginny sighed. "But make sure to let him know that we want him to come back too."

"Fine," Hermione said, she didn't think that Hagrid would have minded if they would have come (and the more people there the better) but she didn't really have time to argue right not. "Let's go."

When they all got back to the common room, they were all in higher sprites knowing that Hagrid should be back to his cheery self soon enough. The night, it seem that Harry and Ron decided hang out with a group, mainly because Ron wanted to tell everyone how embarrassing it was for Hermione when she found out that Professor Dumbledore was at Hagrid when she had decided to yell at the half giant to come and talk to them.

"You should have seen her face when Dumbledore opened the door," Ron said and then he did his best Hermione impression and minced her face pretty closely. "'Finally Ha... er... Professor...'" he said looking horrified for a second until he broke out laughing along with everyone else.

"I knew that we should have gone," Ginny pouted.

"Sorry Gin," Neville laughed. "But Ron's impression is pretty entertaining too."

"Traitors," Hermione said to her two friends who seemed to be laughing the loudest.

"Don't mind them," Harry chuckled. "You help Hagrid out and that's all that really matters."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said. "So do you really have you egg clue figured out," she added wanting the attention to get off her (Harry had told Hagrid that he basically figured it out, but she couldn't help but notice that Harry looked nervous).

"Er... this is the thanks I get for backing you up," Harry said looking wary all of a sudden and she started to regret bring this up.

"Sorry," Hermione sighed. The rest of the night they spent it talking and laughing with each other, it seem that Ginny was even able to act semi normal with Harry around (Hermione smiled at that). She noticed that every once in a while Harry seemed to take himself out to the conversation and he looked thoughtful, and there was something about his expression that told her that he was going to take the whole egg thing more seriously now.

**********

"Hermione," Harry whispered four days later, they were in the library and she was rather surprised to see him there. She had just finished her homework and was about to get her SPEW notebook out and check some more things to work on when he came to her.

"Yes," Hermione whispered back, they were pretty far for the front desk but she still didn't like the idea of getting caught talking in the library (especially since she hated when other people talk in there).

"I need you help," Harry said as he sat done across next to her and Ron, looking very grumpy sat next to him.

"Er... okay, what is it?" Hermione said.

"Er... could we go somewhere a little less crowded," Harry said looking around and she did notice that quite a few people seemed to be near them, though she thought it was unlikely that anyone would be listening to them, she knew why he was so caution (seeing as she's over heard enough of his conversations to know how bad this could get).

"Sure, fellow me," Hermione said and lead them to a quite corner of the library that hardly anyone knew about (and just to be safe she cast a imperious charm to make sure no one could hear them). "So what is it?"

"I found out what the second task is and I could use your help figuring out how I could do it," Harry said and she heard Ron huff and cross his arms.

"Okay," Hermione smiled, trying her hardest to ignored Ron. "What is it?"  
"Aren't you tired of asking that?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes, so you better tell me quickly, you know how much I want to know everything," Hermione smiled, surprising herself by bring up her most annoying tendency like that. However, before Harry could said anything she noticed Ron's glare and she was really unnerved about it. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Ron said his voice almost sound calm, but his eyes still looked angry.

"I don't believe you," Hermione said.

"He thinks that you're going to tell Krum, if I tell you this," Harry said sounding annoyed.

"Harry..." Ron hissed, now glaring at Harry as Hermione glared at Ron, and Harry looked annoyed, impatient and amused at the same time.

"What, you have to get this off your chest now," Harry said.

"Fine," Ron huffed.

"So you really think I would do that?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think that it's dangerous to trust someone that is that closed to the competition," Ron said, he was in pure strategic mood right now.

"First of all Ronald, I never have nor do I plan to in the future, talked to Viktor about the tournament," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "And second, I already told you that Harry is the only champion that I've help or would help... I want him to win." Ron still looked at her cautiously so she went on, "Why are you even here, if you think this is such a bad idea?"

"Because Harry's convinced that you can be trusted," Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked looking at Harry smiling this time.

"Yeah... you've helped me every time I ask you to... and even when I don't," Harry smiled.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled and then turned back to Ron glaring.

"The other reason is that Harry's right, if anyone could figure this all out... or at least help us, it would be you," Ron said his eyes not as hard as they were a moment ago.

"Okay, now that that's all out in the open," Harry said rolling his eyes. "I think I should tell you want the second task is." He then explained how he went to the prefect's bathroom at night (which she really wanted to reprimanded him about but held herself back) with the egg and how he figured out the Mermaids were going to take something that Harry valued and he would have an hour to get it back. "... and now I need to found a way to breath underwater for an hour."

"Okay," Hermione said looking overwhelmed (it didn't help that Harry and Ron were looking at her hopefully, like they thought that she would already have the answered to that). "I haven't heard of anyway to do that... er... but I'm sure we could find something out."

"Great," Ron sighed. "Some know-it-all you are."

Hermione glared murderously at him.

"Geez, it was a joke," Ron said looking nervous, as Harry chuckled at them.

**********

"Er... Harry," Hermione said three days before the second task, they were in the library again, still looking for something... anything that would help them out, but they couldn't find anything.

"Yeah," Harry said looking up hopeful that she had something, but noticing that she didn't have a book and was looking nervously at him, he wasn't really hopeful about that.

"I was wondering if... er... if I could ask some other people about this," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"It would just be Nev and Gin," Hermione said, Ginny had asked her about this the other day (the first time that she's seen her friend in days) but she couldn't just tell her if Harry didn't want her to.

"And you think they could help?" Ron said raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Five heads are better than three," Hermione said coldly, she didn't like how said that. "Besides, they couldn't be any worse than you."

"Oi," Ron said and she chuckled, both understanding that she was joking.

Harry just sat there thinking for a moment. He knew that Ginny, though he never really talked to her much, could be trusted with this and as he thought about the last few years he thought that Neville, though very quiet was a good friend too. "I guess you have a point... okay you can tell them."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione beamed and disappeared for ten minutes and returned with her two friends.

"Oh... er..." Harry said, he didn't realize she meant right now, but he guess the sooner they got to it the better. "So did Hermione tell you what was going on."

"No... I didn't really have time," Hermione said.

"Well, basically I have to find a way to breath underwater for an hour so I could get something back from the mermaids," Harry said.

"Hm..." Neville said thoughtfully, he remembered reading something about this somewhere... "I think... er... I'll be right back..." he said excitedly and he ran out of the library.

"Do you think he's really heard of something that could help," Ron watched him disappeared behind one of the bookcases and obviously going to the Gryffindor common room.

"It looked like he did," Ginny said.

"Good," Harry said looking hopeful.

"Gillyweed!" Neville whispered louder than he should, but luckily Hermione had cast her imperious charm so no one could hear them.

"Gillyweed?" Hermione questioned, she hadn't heard of that, but it sounded like some kind of plant... no wounder Neville would think of it so fast.

"Yeah, it's a piece of kelp this is grown in the Mediterranean, that is cultivated..." Neville said excitedly waving the book around smiling.

"Save the lecture, will it really make Harry breath underwater for an hour," Ron said.

"Yeah," Neville blushed (and Hermione glared at Ron). "All he has to do is eat a piece of that and he'll turn into a sort of frog like creature..."

"Er... what?" Harry said looking weirded out.

"Well, you'll get gills and webbed feet..." Neville said nervously. "But that's not really a bad thing... it should help you swim."

"Er... okay I guess... as long as I don't get stuck that way, it'll be okay," Harry said. "Thanks Neville."

"No problem... I'm glad I could help," Neville smiled.

"Er... not to sound too much like a downer, but do you have any of this Gillyweed?" Ginny asked (only blushing slightly when Harry looked at her).

"No," Neville sighed.

"Do you know how to get any?" Harry asked suddenly gloomy.

"Well, I can send an owl to my Herbologist," Neville sighed again.

"And how long will that take," Ron asked.

"If they have it, it will get here in time," Neville said. "Er but I don't know if they'll have it."

"Well either way, you should write to them... and it's probably best if you asked them to ask around for it too, if they don't have it that is," Hermione said. "I think that you should do that right away... er... Harry you could go with him and use Hedwig, she's really the best and fastest owl here... and the rest of us will keep looking for something else in these books in case that doesn't work out."

"Yes sir," Harry smirked at her chuckling. He still looked hopeful that this was going too work somehow, but not nearly as much as he was a few minutes ago.

"Sorry Harry... I really thought I had it there," Neville said as the walked away.

"You do have Neville," Harry said. "And if it doesn't work out... well it's more my fault than yours for not..."

That was all that Hermione could hear as she went back to trying to find a spell that would help Harry.

"I don't know if this is such a good thing," Ron frowned. "It might have been better if Harry didn't even know about this, then to be this close and not be able to get it."

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "Just look at him Ron... he looks more hopeful that he'll figure it out... I don't know about you but he's been looking more and more worried the closer we get to the task."

"I know, you're right," Ron sighed. "It's just... we just got to find something."

"We will," Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. The rest of the evening they stayed in the library, being rejoin by Harry and Neville after twenty minutes.

It was they night before the second task and they still hadn't found anything, and unfortunately they couldn't get any Gillyweed until after Monday, which would be too late to help Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now sitting at a table pouring over books, while Neville and Ginny seemed to be searching for more when one of the twins came to them. "McGonagall wants to see you two," he said.

"Us," Ron said pointing between himself and Hermione. "Why?"

"Don't know," the twin said shrugging. "I was just told you need to go to McGonagall's office."

"I don't like this," Ron said looking a little scared.

"You don't think that we're going to get in trouble for helping Harry," Hermione said nervously.

"Starting to doubt you're decision to help us," Ron said smirking.

"Of course not, and I'm helping Harry... not you," Hermione smirked back at him.

"Well, whatever it is, we better get going," Ron said.

"Yeah, and Harry make sure you take all the books you can carry if we're not back before the library closes," Hermione said and she got up and went with Ron.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said his ears going red.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said the blood rushing to her face and she didn't even know why.

"I didn't mean to accuse you earlier," Ron said. "Or at least I know that you wouldn't do that now."

"Wow, that was almost an apology," Hermione smiled, at least he was admitting that he was wrong.

"Almost, but not quite," Ron smirked.

"Prat," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh there you are Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," McGonagall said as they walked into the door, they noticed that Cho and some little girl (that looked a lot like Fleur) was there too. "Take a seat, Professor Dumbledore should be here in a moment to explain things to you."

"Er... explain things," Ron said looking confused but as Hermione looked at the other people she got a horrible feeling what was going on here and more importantly why she would be here. "Do you know what this is about?"

"Something that he would sorely miss," Hermione muttered, she notice that Ron wasn't the only one that widened his eyes in recognition to that (Cho had even let out a little 'oh').

"That's right Miss Granger," Dumbledore said walking into the room smiling and eyes twinkling. "It seems like I won't have to explain the first part seeing as you all appear to know about what's to happen in the second task."

"Hmph," McGonagall huffed tapping her figure on the desk in annoyance, obviously she didn't think it was right that they knew about this at all.

"However, I would like to explain what is going to happen know," Dumbledore said still smiling. "Each of the champions were given a potion that made them tell us who the most important person to them was and then preceded to forget the whole experience. You should each know which champion picked you (at that Hermione could feel Ron's glare on her so she was pretty sure that everyone knew whose champion was hers). And know, I want you all to move to those beds in the corner, and then take this potion. You have my word that no harm will come to you while you are in the enchanted sleep I'll put you under and will only wake up once you have reached the surface of the water. Now, off to bed with all of you..." he added cheerfully.

"I can't believe this," Ron hissed at her when they got their beds. "I believed that you actually care but..."

"Ron," Hermione hissed back. "I didn't chose to be his hostage..."

"Like you aren't loving being Vicky's chosen one," Ron spat. "Obviously you care more about him than you let on."

"Don't call him Vicky," Hermione hissed. "And just because I'm the one he chose doesn't be that I would have chosen him."

"You wouldn't have," Ron said blinking rapidly. "Who would you have chosen?"

"I don't know," Hermione said blushing; she was thinking that it would likely have been him, though Harry, Ginny, and Neville would have been a good choice too. "What about you?" she decided to deflect the question to get herself out of her embarrassment.

"Isn't that obvious," Ron said and she thought that it must have been Harry; though that didn't explain why his ears had just turned red. "Oh crap, I just realized something."

"What?" Hermione said looking worried.

"Harry doesn't know what he's going to do... I'm going be stuck on the bottom of the lake forever," Ron whined.

"Don't worry," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Dumbledore would get you out of there eventually."

"Geez thanks," Ron groaned.

"And Harry will somehow pull through his," Hermione said. "He always menages to, doesn't he."

"Yeah," Ron smiled a lop sided grin at her that made her catch her breath.

"Okay, now drink the potion by the bed," McGonagall said and Hermione was able to look away from him blushing as she took her potion and fell into an enchanted sleep.

**********

The next thing she knew she was being carried ashore by something, she was very groggy, but it looked like it was a walking fish... er no that can't be right. And then it turned it's head towards her and she just had to scream.

"Her-own-ninny, it's me," Viktor said after she struggled out of his arms, and he had turned his head back to normal.

"Oh... of course," Hermione sighed. "Sorry... that was just really weird."

"It's okay," Viktor smiled, he was looking her over fondly.

"Well done, Viktor my boy," Karkaroff said patting him on the back. "The other boy got there before you but it was only a few minutes."  
Hermione looked over to who Karkaroff was talking about and was disappointed that it was Cedric and not Harry, and she started to worry about him (and Ron too). She knew it was stupid, that Dumbledore wasn't going to let anything happen to them, but she couldn't help it, she wasn't use to having her friends under a freezing lake that she knew had a giant squid and all other kinds of magically (dangerous) creatures in it.

"... just a little out side of the time period, but that's more than I can said about the little girl," Hermione heard Karkaroff said looking at Fleur, who was struggling, trying to go back in the water but Madam Maxam was holding her back. Hermione was starting to get even more worried because Karkaroff had just say they it was already pass the time and she still didn't see either of her friends (and she knew that if Harry had somehow got his hands on Gillyweed that it would have warn off my now).

"Her-own-ninny," Viktor said dragging her to a secluded place. He looked at her nervously and move her wet hair out of her face so he could get a better look at her. "I... er... I was wondering... well if you had the time... er... would you like to visit me and my house."

"Viktor," Hermione looked at him shocked; she really didn't see this one coming. She also didn't know what to say about this, it was obvious by the way that he was looking at her that he really cared, but she wasn't sure how she felt (though she knew that it wasn't any where near to what he seemed to be feeling). She sighed, how could she say yes to this when she knew that it was only going to hurt him in the end...

"You don't have to answer now," Viktor said looking a little sad and disappoint but still hopeful. "I would really like to see you again, I've never felt this way about anyone before..."

"I see them," Hermione hear Ron's brother Percy said (who she just noticed was there, and more importantly that Crouch wasn't there) and though she knew it was bad of her to just leave things like that with Viktor she couldn't stop herself from looking at Harry and Ron who were swimming towards them with the little girl she saw in McGonagall's office last night.

"You did it," Hermione said as soon as she got to Harry (who looked exhausted but pleased with himself) and she hugged him.

"Yeah," Harry said looking uncomfortable with the hug.

"Congratulations," Hermione said blushing a little. "I told you he would do it."

"Yeah, Yeah," Ron said smiling at her. "But you didn't tell me that he was going to play the hero and that just have to save all of us."

"No, but that does make sense for Harry doesn't it," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "So I guess that's why you saved the girl too..."

"Well I couldn't just leave her," Harry huffed.

"No, I supposed you couldn't," Hermione smiled at him but before she could say more Viktor was pulling on her arm again.

"Her-own-ninny you have a water beetle in your hair," he said trying to get her attention but she didn't let him, she couldn't deal with that right now, she knew that the next time that she saw him that she was going to have to tell him how she felt... she would have to answer his question, but she didn't know what to do now, so it was just easier to ignore him. Besides, she was excited to hear what Harry had done to work this out... though she knew better than to ask him here, with Karkaroff and other people watching him.

After a few minutes (where Dumbledore talked to the mermaids) the judges gave the scores to the champions and Harry, even though he was so late to returning was rewarded higher points for making sure that all the hostages were return. So it looked like he was tie for first place again, only this time he was tie with Cedric. Really the only thing that she could have done without was when Fleur came other to thank Harry she had kissed him (which didn't bother her) and Ron (which made her furious).


	9. Thrid Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Nine

Third Task

The after party that fallowed Harry's dramatic rescue of Ron and the little girl (which is what the twins had dubbed the incident as) was one of the best and loudest parties that Hermione has been too. Even with someone teasing her every once in a while for being Krum's hostage, she was still having the most fun that she's had in a long time. However, it wasn't until late in the evening, when everyone but a few people had gone to bed that she got the answer to one of the questions she's been wondering about.

"So how did you do it Harry?" Ron asked as he too noticed that the only one's left in the common room were Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. "Oh and by the way thanks for saving my neck."

"You didn't seem so pleased when I first brought you out of the water," Harry chuckled. "You even said at the time that I was being a prat for playing the hero."

"Yeah well, I didn't really fancy being down there any longer then I already was," Ron smirked.

"Besides, he wasn't really expecting to have to swim so much," Hermione cheeped in. "You were supposed to do all the hard work and drag him back to shore like the other champions did."

"Well forgive me for not being as manly has Krum was," Harry said looking amused.

"I wouldn't have called him manly," Hermione laughed. "He nearly gave me heart failure when I first woke up near the shark head."

"Anyways," Ron said sounding annoyed. "How did you do it Harry?"

"I didn't really do anything," Harry smiled oddly enough at Ginny, who blushed and became very quite. "It was Ginny that figure out what I should do."

_Two hours after Ron and Hermione went to McGonagall's office._

"_Where are they?" Harry hissed to the only one of his friends that was still helping him, Ginny. "They should have been back by now... the library is going to be closing in an hour..."_

"_Don't worry about them Harry," Ginny said, though she was still looking at the book she was reading. "Just concentrate on finding something."_

"_A fat lot of good that will do!" Harry said slamming the book he was reading close out of frustration. "Even if I find something at this point, there is no way that I'm going to figure out how to work it... especially with Hermione being MIA."_

"_What's MIA?" Ginny asked confused. "Never mind, that's not important... you can't lose hope."_

"_I can't do this," Harry sighed._

"_If you can save me for the chamber, you can do anything you put your mind to," Ginny said looking at him as she both blushed and paled at the same time (not an easy feet to manage but she did it). _

"_Ginny..." Harry said shocked that she would bring that up like that but also taking comfort from her words. "Thanks."_

"_You're welcome," Ginny sighed. "Now lets hurry up and find something because... Merlin this is going to be difficult." Harry laughed really hard at that and Ginny just looked at him funnily. "What?"_

"_Sorry... you just reminded me so much of Ron right then," Harry said still laughed. "Saying something like that and then just totally disregard it in the next sentence."_

"_Sorry," Ginny smiled once again looking in her book._

"_Damn... we really need that Gillyweed," Harry huffed five minutes later. "I can't believe that we couldn't get any."_

_"Well it's not possible... possible," Ginny started but something had just occurred to her that might help. "I just thought of something... come on lets go..."_

"_What is it?" Harry questioned as he ran after Ginny. "Ginny the library closing in a half an hour... what if we need some of the books...."_

"_I thought you already said they wouldn't have help you even if you found something," Ginny chuckled (she really was feeling a lot more like herself now that she was determinately trying to help Harry)._

"_Yeah, well at least they stop me from being a nervous git that has no idea what the hell he's doing," Harry called after her (Merlin she was fast). _

"_Don't worry Harry, if things work out like I hope, you won't need the books," Ginny said. "And if it doesn't... you could always just seek in there with that cloak of yours..."_

_"You know about the cloak?" Harry asked. _

"_Yeah, I saw you disappeared under it after you talked to Mione right before the first task," Ginny shrugged (not that Harry could tell because she was running but whatever)._

"_Here we are!" Ginny said and they were standing outside of the opening of the kitchen. "Now how did Mione said you get in here...."_

"_You tickle the pear," Harry said doing just that. "What are you planning?"_

_"If you wait just a minute you'll see," Ginny said. "It would be a waste if I told you at this point."_

"_Fine," Harry pouted._

"_Hello sir and misses, can Tiffy help you," one of the house elf asked, there were only a few of them in the kitchen at the moment, probably because dinner had been done for hour and there wasn't much for them to do there (not to mention they were likely out and about in the castle fixing it up). _

"_Er... could you tell us were Dobby is?" Ginny asked and Harry raised an eyebrow at that._

"_Dobby is working cleaning on the fifth floor now," Tiffy said immediately._

"_Oh," Ginny sighed and made to leave to go to the fifth room._

"_But if misses what's Dobby all she has to do is call for him," Tiffy said. _

"_Er... okay. Dobby," Ginny said and few second later Dobby was standing in front of them._

"_I wish we knew that before you made us run here from the kitchen," Harry said smiling._

"_You could use the extra excise seeing as you haven't been practicing Quidditch this year," Ginny shrugged and Harry made a face at her._

"_What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" Dobby said excitedly._

"_Er... I don't know, it was Ginny who called you," Harry said._

"_Er... Dobby, I was wondering if you could help us get something," Ginny said and the elf looked happily at her._

"_Dobby will help you get what you need or Dobby will fling myself into a fire," Dobby said excitedly._

"_Dobby..." Harry groaned but Ginny continued before he could say more._

"_Then let hope you can do it," Ginny smiled. "Can you get us some Gillyweed."_

"_Gillyweed?" Dobby asked. _

"_Yeah, it's a plant," Ginny sighed, she was hoping he would know what it was and where to get some. "Harry needs if for the next task."_

"_Then Dobby will find it!" Dobby said._

"_But Dobby can't be doing that," Tiffy said as she walked back in the room (she had only heard the last thing that Dobby had said). "The Professors has asked for him to clean the staff room. Dobby has to go there."_

"_But Dobby has to help Harry Potter sir," Dobby said looking very tortured, it seemed like he was compelled to do what Tiffy had said but didn't want to disappoint Harry either._

"_It's okay Dobby," Harry said. "You can do you're work, as long as you get back to me before the task starts."_

"_Dobby will work as fast as he can then Harry Potter," Dobby beamed and then disappeared most likely to the staff room._

"_What if he can't get it in time now?" Ginny asked._

"_Then I look like the biggest prat in the world, not being able to do anything for the task," Harry shrugged. "I couldn't help it, did you see that look on his face, the little guy looked tortured."_

"_Yeah, he was," Ginny said. "It almost makes me want to help more with Hermione's SPEW doesn't it?"_

"_I wouldn't go that far," Harry rolled his eyes. "She's bit crazy about that."_

"_I know, you should have hear her rant after she heard that you had freed Dobby," Ginny smiled. "Lets just say that you're lucky that you're so busy or she would be on you none stop."_

_By the time that they got back to the common room Ginny's excitement over her plan had warn off and now she was feeling nervous about walking next to Harry, or talk to him. As soon as they got through the portrait Neville came at them asking where they were and Harry told him about Ginny's idea. Then Harry went to bed, still worried about how this was all going to work out, but knew that he really couldn't do anything about it. _

"_Harry Potter sir," Dobby said poking him awake._

"_Dobby," Harry said groggily but as soon as he remembered the task he sent the elf on he sat up excitedly. "Did you get it?"_

_"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby got it," Dobby said handing him he slimy plant. _

"_Good," Harry said then looking at the time, he only had forty five minutes to get down to the lake. "Merlin why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?"_

"_I don't know Harry Potter sir, but you has to hurry!" Dobby said. "You have to save your Wheezy!"_

"_Why?" Harry said noticing that it wasn't the elf's normal behavior, seeing as he was practically pushing him out the door. "And what's my Wheezy?" _

"_Wheezy, sir, the one that is giving Dobby his sweater!" Dobby said pointing at the sweater he was wearing. "The Professors is saying that what they is taking!"_

"_Ron!They took Ron!" Harry said and then quickly changed and rushed down the the lake, he made it there with ten minutes to spare, just dying to get in there so he could save Ron._

"So then I just waited for the task to start," Harry said.

"That was brilliant of you Ginny!" Ron said.

"Well if I knew it was to save you're neck I wouldn't have bothered," Ginny said.

"Whatever," Hermione said frowning (mostly at the fact that Dobby seemed to be forced to clean the staff room, judging by how Harry had described his face). "Then what happened?"

"Well then I turned into a frog like creature like Neville said and I found all the hostages with the mermaids," Harry said. "It was pretty straight forward after that."

**********

Life had basically turned back to normal after the second task. Hermione would spend most of her time with Neville and Ginny, occasionally have a fight with Ron when he annoyed her (or visaversa), and studying was pretty much all she did nowadays. That was until the article had came out. The article that made her sound like she was some kind of scarlet woman (it's what Ron had called it and she thought it was hilarious how he said that) that was stringing both Viktor and Harry along. Hermione could see how that stupid cow (aka Rita Skeeter) would think that about Viktor, though she had no idea how she knew about him asking her to his house and telling her that he's _'never felt this way about someone before'_, at least she was sort of going out with him. But Harry. How the hell did the cow even consider that one? Okay, so she was around Harry a lot right now, but that doesn't mean that they were going out. Argh... she shuttered at just the mention of that idea.

"I can't believe this Hermione," Ginny said the day after the article came out.

"Er... what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, Ginny had dragged up to her dorm room and made Hermione cast her charm on the door (they were the only ones in the room at the time).

"I'm talking about this," Ginny said throwing the article at her. "How could you do this to me?"

"You can't honestly believe that," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"What and I supposed to think after this," Ginny sighed. "It's all in here, how you've seduced my Harry into falling in love with you with love potions... I thought we were friends."

"We were, until you started acting ridiculous like this," Hermione shook her head, as Ginny started to laughed uncontrollably. "Dragging me up here like that."

"How could I not," Ginny said still laughing. "That was bloody hilarious.

"Yeah, well it wasn't so hilarious when it came from your bother," Hermione rolled his eyes. "He seemed to actually think that this was a possibility."

"Really!" Ginny said. "But that's a good sign Mione. That means that he's paying attention to you."

"Not exactly the attention that I was looking for," Hermione sighed.

"Oh really," Ginny smirked. "Then why are you going out with Krum. He's an all right bloke, but honestly Mione, he's not your type."

"You mean because he's not a red head name Ron," Hermione groaned.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I mean," Ginny laughed.

"I guess that's my answer then," Hermione sighed.

"Answer... answer to what?" Ginny asked.

"To going to Bulgaria to visit Viktor," Hermione said.

"So he really asked you that," Ginny said. "How did the cow know that?"

"I really don't know," Hermione frowned, she had been contemplating that for the last day. "She had to have been here when he asked me, but I didn't see her. I'm definitely going to get her for this."

"So you're going to tell Krum no," Ginny said bring the conversation back to boys.

"How could I go there to see Viktor when I can't stop thinking about another boy," Hermione sighed. "It's too bad, there are tones of things that I would like to see in Bulgaria..."

"And that's the part that you're really going to miss, you don't even care about Krum," Ginny pointed out.

"I do like Viktor," Hermione sighed. "But not like he likes me. I think of him like a friend."

"Good," Ginny said. "It would have been cool and all if you ended up with an international Quidditch star, but I still think that I prefer you being my sister..."

"Gin, don't even say that," Hermione frowned. "That's never going to happen."

"I never thought I would see the day when you would be completely wrong, but it as come," Ginny smiled. "Trust me, Ron likes you more than you, and unfortunately he, knows about."

"Whatever," Hermione just blushed at that, really hoping that her friend was right, because she was starting to think that she had more then just a crush on him.

"Mione?" Ginny said suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Er... do you think it was worth it... Going out with Krum."

"Er... I guess," Hermione said looking at the other girl suspiciously. "I mean it helped be to really see what I was feeling, not to mention that it wasn't going to just go away because someone else comes."

"Right," Ginny said.

"Is this about a certain Ravenclaw that I've seen you hanging around with a lot since the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked this time the one smirking.

"Maybe," Ginny said not looking at her friend.

"Ginny, if you like him, you should go out with him," Hermione said.

"I know... but, I don't know..." Ginny said biting her lip.

"You're worried how it would affect how you feel about Harry," Hermione said.

"Sort of," Ginny said. "I do like Micheal, but at the same time I still have feeling for Harry. I don't want to string Micheal on if I still like Harry, but..."

"Ginny, this isn't the same situations I was in," Hermione sighed. "I never really had that feeling for Viktor... I like him, but he didn't make me feel like butterfly where in my stomach. I think I was so caught up in the fairytale of it all that I thought that I like him too... or that I might like him at some time... but I never really did."

"Weren't we supposed to be talking about me here," Ginny said smiling.

"You obviously really like Micheal," Hermione said looking her friend in her eyes. "You two have been together a lot lately, so you can't tell me you don't have feelings towards him..."

"I know I have feeling for him.... it's just I know I still care more about Harry..." Ginny sighed.

"Honesty Ginny, nothing is going to happen between you and Harry..." Hermione started as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ginny said glaring at her friend. "I can't believe you just said that..."

"Will you hear me out before you jump over the deep end," Hermione groaned.

"Fine," Ginny huffed still glaring.

"Like I was saying, Harry's never going to go out with you if things remain the way they are now," Hermione sighed. "I know the second task help you, but Harry still hasn't really seen the real you... he doesn't know you at all Gin and until that happens... I'm sorry but..."

"Yeah, I know," Ginny sighed. "I'm trying... I'm getting better at it... but it's still hard."

"I've noticed that you've been getting better since the Yule Ball," Hermione said smiling at her friend hoping it would cheer her up, but it did the opposite. "What's wrong?"

"That just makes me sound so horrible," Ginny frowned. "Pursuing some guy all so I can talk to another guy..."

"Gin, that's not what you're doing," Hermione sighed. "Or at least that's not how you should think of this. You're spending time with Micheal because you like him... simple as that."

"Right," Ginny smiled sadly.

**********

When there was about a month left before the final task Harry once again came to see Hermione asking for help. He had told her about the task being some kind of maze and that he'd have to get to the center of it first to win the tournament, and he thought that it was best if he learned some new spell for whatever dangerous creatures were going to be in there. Of course she agreed to help him immediately and the three of them went to the library to look up some spells that they could work with.

"Where were you?" Hermione hissed at Ron when she got back to the common room. "I've been waiting in the library for nearly an hour for you to show up!"

"Er... what?" Ron said looking a little out of it and his eyes never really left the door.

"Did something happen... where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He collapsed in Divination," Neville told her seeing as Ron still was paying any attention to her. "I think he went to the hospitable wing... or at least that's where he said he was going."

"Is he all right?" Hermione said starting to panicked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ron finally said looking at her for a moment and then back at the door.

"What's going on?" Hermione said dragging Ron to a corning, knowing that he wasn't saying something and that he was really worried about it.

"It's nothing," Ron huffed. "He just had a dream... he went to Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore... why would he go to Dumbledore?" Hermione said and Ron looked mad at himself for slipping like that.

"Look, it's none of your business..." Ron said hotly in his embarrassment. "I'm sorry we didn't meet you in the library, and we'll probably wont be practicing today but..."

"And about a dream," Hermione mused out loud not really listening to Ron at all, just causing him to turn red with anger.

"There you are, I've got loads to tell you," Harry said walking up to them only looking at Ron. "Er... why where you talking about dreams?"

"Er..." Ron and Hermione said looking at one another.

"I heard you collapsed in Divination while you were sleeping... er... sorry, I hope you feel better," Hermione sighed, deciding honesty was best in this situation. "I'll let you two talk."

"Wait," Harry said, looking her over carefully. He had told her about the last dream, why not this one two, maybe she would have some thoughts on that matter. "It was like the dream I had at the beginning of the year."

"The beginning of... oh," Hermione said her eyes going wide.

"You told her about that," Ron said looking hurt for some reason.

"Er... yeah, I was kind of feeling bad about Snuggles not returning my letter and it kind of slipped," Harry shrugged. "Anyways, this dream felt a lot like that and about Wormtail (he spat out bitterly) making a mistake and Voldemort's (Ron and Hermione shivered) loyal servant at Hogwarts correcting that for him..."

"Oh dear, that's not good," Hermione paled. "What do you think that was about?"

"I think that whoever it was most have killed Crouch yesterday after I left him," Harry said gravely.

"What?" Hermione said looking completely shocked.

"Oh right, you don't know about that," Harry sighed. "Yesterday, after Bagman had told us that the next task was going to be a maze, I kind of had a talk with Krum..."

"Why did you talk with Viktor?" Hermione asked but she was sure that this had something to do with the article.

"He wanted to know if you were my girlfriend actually," Harry chuckled. "He said that you brought me up a lot when you're talking..." he continued to teased.

"Well, you have been kind of monopolizing my time lately," Hermione blushed.

"Anyways, Crouch came out of the forest then acting like some kind of mad man," Ron hissed looking angry for some unknown reason.

"And I went to get Dumbledore but when we got back Crouch was gone," Harry said.

"And you think that You-Know-Who's loyal servant did this," Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, Snuffles thinks that Crouch was probably looking for away to catch a dark wizard because that will make him regain his title or something..." Harry said.

"Snuffles... it sounds... did you talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"Er... yeah, at the last Hogsmeade weekend," Harry sighed.

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked.

Harry's only answer to that was to frown more pronouncedly, and she knew that Sirius must have been in bad shaped.

"So what makes you think that Crouch was after a Death Eater," Hermione said moving on.

"He was here in Snape's office the night that I figured out my egg clue," Harry said looking pleased at he change in subjects. "Oh, and that's something that I really wanted to talk to you about..."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"When I was in Dumbledore's office I kind of went into this thingy that showed me these old cases," Harry said quickly. "And it turns out that Snape was a Death Eater!"

"What?" Both Ron and Hermione said.

"It can't be... Dumbledore won't let him teach here if he was a Death Eater!" Hermione said.

"Well he is... and Dumbledore has," Harry said. "Dumbledore even vouched for him, saying that he turned spy for our side before the end..."

"I don't know," Ron said coldly. "Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater."

"Dumbledore must have known what he was talking about," Hermione said. "Did you see any other trails..." she continued noticing that Ron was about to argue (like always), but she didn't feel in the mood for that today.

"Yeah, well actually that was Karkaroff's trail," Harry said. "He got off because he gave the Minister a much of other names." Ron huffed and looked really upset about that and Hermione frowned knowing that it wasn't right for the government just to let someone go because of that (but there was nothing anyone could do about it now). "Then Bagman had a trail..."

"What?!" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, but I really don't think that he did it," Harry said. "He just didn't have enough sense and talked to someone that turned out to be a Death Eater."

"Right," Ron sighed, not pleased that the old Quidditch hero could be involved, in anyway, with something like this.

"And then there was... er... Crouch's son's trail," Harry frowned not looking at them.

"What happened?" Ron asked noticing Harry's concerned (though Hermione thought it might have been better if he didn't say anything, seeing as Harry obviously didn't want to talk about it).

"He was there with three other people, who where supposed to have tortured N... er... some Aurors to try and find out where Voldemort (Ron and Hermione shivered again) was."

Hermione gasped at that knowing exactly what Harry was talking about (she couldn't get Neville's cracked voice when he talked about how her parents were tortured to insanity out of her head). Harry looked at her meaningfully but didn't press the subject.

"Do you think he was guilty?" Ron asked completely missing the exchange between the two.

"I don't know... it didn't seem like it... but it's hard to tell," Harry frowned.

It wasn't long after that that Harry tried to change the subject and they started talking about what spells they could come up with for the next task, and only another hour before they all went to bed.

**********

Hermione spent most of her time helping Harry with either finding out new spells or working with Harry on how to do he spells (she was a little upset at how effortless he seemed to pick up most of the spells but was also happy that he would be prepared). When she wasn't doing that she was looking up ways that Rita Skeeter could have over heard Viktor and hers conversation, because she knew that was the only way that she could have possibly know what Viktor had said to her. Her rage at the evil cow had only increased after she had gotten various letters from Harry's fans that ranged from calling her all sort of names to actually hexing her (she stopped opening them after the first day but her hands where made completely useless after some undiluted bubotuber pus got on them).

However, she couldn't seem to find anything that could have worked, at least as long as Moody was there. She couldn't have been under an Invisibility Cloak or Disillusioned because Moody would have seen either of those, she could have used Polyjuice Potion but somehow she didn't think that was likely either, because no one was near them when she talked to Viktor (and she bet that was true for when Hagrid told Madam Maximus about being a half giant too). So she was stuck, she knew that it must have been something illegal or dangerous but she couldn't prove what it was.

She was still fuming about that on the morning of the final task, she didn't want to let that cow get away with this but she couldn't think of anything to catch her on. Her mood wasn't help any when she opened the _Daily Profit _and say the appalling article that said that Harry was an attention seeking prat that collapsed all the time complaining that his scar hurt him (oh and it also had mentioned that he was a Parselmouth, which she didn't know how the cow could have known about that unless she talked with someone for the school). It would have been laughable if she didn't know that most people would believe this pack of lies (even people in this school who really should know him better than that) and this really wasn't something that Harry needed at the moment. Just like she thought, as soon as Harry read the article (that he force her to give to him) he got really upset about it, but she didn't get the chance to even comfort him before he said something about magically bugging and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Rita Skeeter was a animagus! If her memory served her right she was unregistered. Yes, that was it, she just had to check it out to make sure, but it had to be right... She had to have been that beetle in her hair during the second task. And the other day she had noticed some of the Slytherin talking to their hands... or more precisely they were talking to the cow that was in their had. She rushed off to the library as fast as she could go, not even worrying about the history final she had in ten minutes, she had to make sure she was right. She didn't want that cow to go anywhere near Harry now, and if she could catch her at it... she smiled at that thought.

She was definitely in a better mood when she came down to lunch, not only because she knew that she had just did very well in her last test, but because she knew she was right about the cow and she just thought of how she was going to deal with her when Rita showed up next. She smiled when she got to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry happily talking to the Weasleys (which included Mrs. Weasley and Bill, she asumed that they were the family that was supposed to be visiting the champion and she couldn't think of anyone better to be there for him). When she sat down next to Ginny, she noticed Mrs. Weasley giving her a calculating look, but otherwise ignored it.

It wasn't until McGonagall came and told Harry that he had to go that she started worrying again. She was having such a good time just sitting there with the Weasley, Harry and Neville that she totally forgot that she was even in Hogwarts, and she could tell that Harry was feeling the same, which she was very grateful for, because she knew how worried he was before the other two task.

"I really think that he could win this one," Ron smiled, but she could see the worry in his eyes as he watched his best friend leave. "He is used to this kind of thing after all..."

"And he's good at thinking on his feet," Hermione smiled.

"Well, I don't care if he wins or not as long as he makes it out of this safely," Mrs. Weasley said nervously, fretting over him just like she would for any of her children.

"Don't worry mum, he always make it out of these things," Fred said.

"Yeah, this is actually tame for him," George said. "Not nearly up to his standers."

"Don't say that," Mrs. Weasley groaned.

"Well, we better get going," Ginny said and everyone got up and headed for the stands. They were able to get pretty good seats, though they noticed that it didn't really matter, they couldn't see inside of the maze. It was eerie just sitting there, mostly in silence since everyone was too nervous to talk (even the twins seem to be nervous and not joking like they normal would be). However, it wasn't until an hour and a half in that things got really tense. They didn't see anything, it wasn't like there was a flash of light of anything out of the ordinary, but something told her something had gone wrong. She glanced at Ron, who she was sitting next to, and he had seem to have noticed it too. With out thinking she took his hand gave it a squeeze. He looked at her for a second (she thought he looked grateful) and then looked back at the maze still waiting for his friend to come out of it.


	10. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Ten

The Aftermath

The whispers that went on as people patiently waited for this task to be done with was unnerving, however it was nothing to the screams that happened when two of the champions came back in a flash of light. At first, most people seem to think that this was the way that the tournament was supposed to end and there were cheers, but that didn't last long as shouts of someone death seemed to fill the air. I the second that they heard that Ron rushed off to find Harry, not knowing what he would find but praying that his friend wasn't the one that was dead. Not even pausing a second Hermione rushed after him, she had to know as soon as possible.

Then they saw him, they were still up in the stands but they could see a glance of him as he held onto Cedric hand, like his life depended on it. They couldn't hear him as he seemed to try to explain himself, but none of that mattered right now. All that really mattered at the moment was that he was alive. She felt awful about even thinking it, but she was just so grateful that it was Harry that had made it. However, in the few minutes it took to get past the hordes of people in the stands Harry had disappeared.

"Where is he?" Ron muttered when the got to the ground.

"I don't know," Hermione and Ron jump, obviously he didn't realized that she was behind him. "But the Hospitable Wing will probably be a good place to check out first."

"That's true... he looked pretty bad," Ron said and without another look at her rushed off to the hospitable wing. When they got there, it was obviously that Harry wasn't, but that might make sense seeing as Ron had used many short cuts to get there and if Harry was really hurt it would have taken him longer to walk there. However, when ten minutes has pass Ron started to get impatient and Hermione was too. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed this time really not knowing what to do.

"Should we just wait here," Ron muttered as he looked down the hallway looking like he wanted to go find him, but the truth was he could be anywhere and that wouldn't really help.

"I think that will be best... unless you think he went back to the common room," Hermione fidgeted.

"No, I'm sure he didn't do that," Ron frowned and then looked at her. "Something happened today... something really big..."

"What do you think it is?" Hermione said not liking the look of panic in his eyes. She had been concentrating on if Harry was okay that she didn't even stop to think what all this means.

"The light... when H... they came back... Harry's face... Cedric d... dead... something went wrong," Ron said in broken sentences.

Hermione didn't have anything to say to that, she know what Ron was thinking, not only because the fear she saw there but his few words just spelled it out so plainly. What could have possibly gone so wrong that all of those things happened. What has Harry been worry about this whole year, and had a horrible dream about too. She couldn't see how, but she knew that this all had something to do with You-Know-Who. As she came up to that thought Snape walked towards the Hospitable wing, giving them a sneer and soon after Madam Pomfrey came out and the two of them head off in the direction that Snape had come from.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it must be serious," Ron frowned. "Snape didn't even bother to dock points from us for being out this late."

"Right," Hermione said as a chill ran down her spine, she really wasn't liking this at all, and she needed to see Harry with her own two eyes soon or she might just crack.

"There you two are," Mrs. Weasley said five minutes later looking haggard. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well we've been here," Ron huffed, looking like he was stealing himself for a fight if need be, he wasn't going to go anywhere until he knew his best friend was okay.

"Have you seen Harry... is he okay?" Mrs. Weasley said frantically.

"We haven't seen him," Hermione said. "We thought they would have brought him here... but they..." Hermione cut off at that moment because Madam Pomfrey came back then with a stecher that had Professor Moody on it looking horrible. "What happened?"

"Out of my way," Madam Pomfrey said harshly but without really bite, she just was in a hurry to try and help Moody.

"I don't understand... how did Moody get in that condition," Bill said, he was with his mother when she arrived her. "He was fine the last time I saw him an hour ago..."

"That's not important," Mrs. Weasley said. "I want to know where Harry is!"

"I know," Bill frowned and then added to himself (his mum was now making her way to Madam Pomfrey to question her). "But it's not likely that Moody would be that over powered in such a short time..."

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look at that, not exactly knowing what it meant, but knowing that it wasn't good thing. Still, even this question didn't hold any interest for Hermione at the moment, not when she still didn't know what happened to Harry, so she fallowed Mrs. Weasley into the hospitable. Luckily they only had to be in there there for another ten minutes before Harry came, along with Dumbledore and Sirius, in his animagus form. It was such a relieve to see that he was all right, or alive at least, it was obvious by his eyes that he wasn't all right at the moment. She was happy when Dumbledore said that Harry was going to be taking a sleeping potion, because he really looked like he needed it (though she did want to know more about what had happened, she prefer he sleep, even if that means that she never get to know).

She sighed once her friend fell asleep, glancing at him once more to make sure that he was okay, and then turned to leave the hospitable, feeling a little awkward being there. However, before she could do more than take a step the black dog walked in front of her. She smiled at Sirius as he stood there, giving the sleeping Harry a pointed look and then shaking his head.

"I think that means he wants you to stay here," Ron said, the only other person in the room (at least the ones that were awake) that knew who the dog was.

Hermione looked at Ron, meeting his eyes for only a second and then smiled. "Okay," she said seeing as all she found in his glaze was understanding and acceptance.

**********

Hermione was sitting next to a tree looking at the lake as she thought about all that she had heard last night, knowing how much it was and yet there was still so much more that Harry hadn't said. He had faced You-Know-Who... no she couldn't go on calling him that, not when the fight was real now. Harry had faced Voldemort last night, and not the phantom that he face last time but a full fledged monster (complete with a resurrection, which Harry didn't go into details about but it was obvious that he was the key to). Not only that, he had mentioned a list full of people that he knew where Death Eater... people that had been there too. It was hard enough to believe that he could have gotten away from Voldemort, but how he had gotten away from a horde of Death Eater too was beyond her.

It was also still a mystery to her how Cedric had died, she knew that he wasn't supposed to be there and she felt sicken at the very likeliness that he was kill for barely being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Then there was the fact Moody, a professor that she had like despite his odd behavior and tendency to be strict (she was able to learn a few good things from him at least), was in fact a Death Eater in disguise. She was a little unnerved by this, seeing as he wasn't the first Voldemort supporter they had as a defense teacher and add into the fact that Snape is a Death Eater that was reformed, it was hard to trust any of her teachers.

However, what made her so anger, and was the reason why she came out here in the first place, was Fudge's reaction to all this. She couldn't believe that he point blank refused to except that Voldemort was back, the worst of which was because he didn't think that Harry was a creditable source because thanks to the cow's article he knew that Harry was a Parselmouth. Though at least that was one good thing about the other day, she was able to catch Rita in an unbreakable jar so she won't be about to write anymore horrible story about Harry or anyone else for a long time. But that didn't really matter now seeing as their world was now on the brick of war and most people didn't even know about it because Fudge was going to make sure everyone thinks that everything is perfectly normal.

"Hermione," Neville said nervously.

"Hey Neville," Hermione sighed and then looked up at her friend.

"What's the matter?" Neville said sitting next to her.

"How can you ask me that?" Hermione huffed. "You know that everything has gone to hell after yesterday!"

"Yeah," Neville sighed. "But I was just wonder how you were."

"Crazy," Hermione sighed. "Sorry, I might have over reacted there."

"It's fine Mione," Neville smiled. "I saw Krum on my way here... he's looking for you too."

"Oh," Hermione sighed, she still hadn't answered Viktor about going to Bulgaria, she's really only seen him a few times since the second task and she couldn't bring herself to disappoint him like she thought this would before the third task.

"You really need to talk to him," Neville said.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"So have you made up you're mind yet, about visiting him?" Neville asked trying to make it sound like a causal question.

"My mind was made up before he even asked me," Hermione sighed again.

"I see," Neville sighed too. "I should have known."

"What?" Hermione asked him looking confused.

Neville took at deep breath and looked at Hermione in the eyes. "Mione... I like you."

Hermione brow furrowed at first but then she looked sadly back at him, "Neville..."

"Don't say anything," Neville smiled sadly at her, he was almost hoping that she would have smile at him or in so way shown that she liked him back, but he knew better than that. "I know you don't feel the same way and it's okay."

"But..." Hermione said biting her lip. "How long?"

"Since you helped me find Trevor on the train," Neville smiled. "You where so kind... I always had a soft spot for you. That's why I asked you to the ball this year..."

"You said just as friends," Hermione sighed as she thought back to that day and how nervous he was, she should have known this was coming.

"That's what guys say when they think that a girl isn't really interested," Neville shrugged. "I thought that I still had a chance then... but know differently now."

"I'm not going to Bulgaria, I'm not interested in Viktor," Hermione didn't know why she was telling him this, she knew that she couldn't like Neville back, but she didn't want him thinking that she liked Viktor.

"I never thought you did," Neville chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you have a thing of a certain red head that's in our class, that you fight with all the time, and is name Ron."

Hermione blushed and looked away from him as he said that. "Was I really that obvious."

"You're my best friend," Neville smiled. "And I was watching you really closely," he added chuckling.

"Nev... why are you telling me this," Hermione said already starting to feel uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her at the moment... she didn't want to feel like this all the time with him.

"Believe me, if I wasn't absolutely sure that you would never like me like I like you I wouldn't be telling you this," Neville said. "But after he Yule Ball you made it abundantly clear who you liked. The way you looked for him in the begging of the night, how you fight with him... how upset you were after that... I always thought that you liked him, I just didn't know how much..."

"So you think I'm hopeless," Hermione said looking sad; she had already come to terms with what liking Ron meant and how she doubted he would ever like her back.

"For me yeah, I'm always going to be your friend Nev... just your friend," Neville said. "And I'm fine with that, I really am, because you're a good person to be around and it's more than most people get."

"Nev..."

"Mione, believe me, this isn't going to change anything between us," Neville said. "I just needed to get this all off my chest..."

"Okay," Hermione sighed an looked away from him.

"And about the Ron thing," Neville said. "I wouldn't worry... I think he likes you more than you think."

"Really!" Hermione said excitedly but then blushed and felt bad.

"Yeah," Neville chuckled. "It's hard to tell with Ron, but I'm pretty sure all the shouting and glaring, and just normal old staring that he does toward you means that he cares."

"Yeah right," Hermione moaned.

"Look, I'm not going to bring this up again, because I really don't care to talk about feeling and crap like that, but I think he really likes you," Neville said. "I'm not the only one that's been waiting you closely this year."

"Right," Hermione said blushing again at just the thought of Ron watching her.

"Look, I should get going," Neville said a little while after that.

"Bye Neville," Hermione said sadly as she watched him go. She really didn't like that he had a crush on her... or whatever it was that he had for her, but he was right, they couldn't let that stop them from being friends. She only had two friends after all, though she was starting to think that she might actually be Harry's friend now, though no where near how close as she thought of him.

**********

It was the last day of the term and Hermione was standing outside waiting for the carriages to take her to the Hogwarts Express. She was standing with Neville, Ginny, Ron and Harry, who had been really quiet since he's gotten out of the hospitable wing and only talked to Ron about anything that's bothered him.

"Her-own-ninny," Viktor called and she turned around to look at him feeling like the biggest prat in the world for not talking to him sooner (she nearly didn't give him an answer at all and that really wasn't like her, though of course she hadn't been able to find him for the last few days but still there was no excuse of this). "Can we talk."

"Yes," Hermione said letting herself be dragged to place where no one else was (she did notice that Ron was looking at her and she was starting to hope that Neville was right about this).

"You still haven't given me an answer," Viktor said looking at her sadly, like he already knew what the answer was going to be but was determined to hear it none the least.

"I'm sorry Viktor, I can't go," Hermione sighed not really looking at him.

"I thought so," Viktor sighed too.

"I know I should have told you this sooner, but I didn't want to tell you before the third task," Hermione said.

Viktor looked at her carefully at that, and there seemed to be more hope in his eyes than there was a second ago (why didn't she just keep her mouth shout). "I was wondering if I could write you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione bit her lip, she really would like to write to him and hear about all the things that he was doing, but she didn't want to lead him on. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Viktor frowned. "I would like to know more about you."

"I think that you want more out of this then I do," Hermione said. "Nothing could happen between us."

"Right," Viktor sighed, looking more depress than she's has ever seen him.

"I'm sorry Viktor," Hermione said her heart seeming to break a little at seeing his expression but at the same time she knew that this was right, to give him a clean break because she knew that she wasn't ever going to go out with him.

"Well, I'm glad I got to know you Her-own-ninny," Viktor said and kissed her on the cheek before he turned away and sulked off to his ship.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked when Hermione got back to her friends (again she noticed Ron paying close attention to them and wondered what that meant).

"I don't think that he took it very well," Hermione whispered so only Ginny could hear her.

"Well you did the right thing," Ginny smiled and her eyes wondered over to where Micheal was standing with his friends.

"So how is it going with you?" Hermione smirked at her.

"Good I think," Ginny said only blushing slightly. Hermione raised her eyebrow at that, knowing that there was something her friend wasn't telling her but the red head just shook her head and nodded towards her brother. Hermione was just going to have to wait to talk about this when they were alone. However that wasn't going to be anytime soon seeing as the five of them chose to all sit in the same compartment and were even joined by the twins too. There really was something nice about about being with all the Weasleys, Harry and Neville, that just made her feel comfortable even thought she knew that the world had just became a lot more dangerous place she knew she felt safe here in the train laughing with her friends.

"You know, what's really surprised me is that the cow hasn't come out with any articles about this yet," Ron said, they were coming dangerously close to talking about what happened after the third task and he could see that Harry really didn't want to talk about that (little did he knew that he had picked such a good topic and one that Hermione had been dying to tell her friends for a while now but didn't know how to bring it up).

"Don't worry I'm sure there will be some article about how I'm running around fighting an imaginary Voldemort in no time," Harry grumbled but he looked thankful at his friend's change of subjects.

"I doubt it," Fred said. "I'm sure Fudge wouldn't want even that out there."

"Yeah, and we already know that he's leaning heavily on the _Profit_," George added.

"Yeah, well I like to see him try and stop the cow from writing whatever she wants," Ginny groaned.

"Oh you really don't have to worry about that," Hermione smirked and everyone looked at her stunned by the conviction in her voice and evil grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Ron asked in trepidation.

"Oh just this," Hermione said standing up to search her bag and came out with a jar with a beetle in it.

"You turned her into a beetle!" Fred exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" George added beaming at her.

"I didn't turn her into a beetle," Hermione laughed. "She turned herself into a beetle."

"What? Why would she do that?" Neville asked.

"She's an animagus," Harry said looking closely at the beetle grinning.

"A unregistered one," Hermione smirked. "So believe me Harry, you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Brilliant," George and Ron both said.

"I think I've serious underestimated you," Fred added wrapping his arm around her. "I was under the impression that you might take the Percy route of thinking... but you're much more like Bill, you're still able to have a laugh."

"Do you really think that I would have waste my time with her if she was like Percy?" Ginny said.

"You're right, I'm sorry Gin-Gin, I should have more faith in you," Fred laughed, but not for long because Ginny had shot a curse at him, which lucky for him he was able to dodge.

"Don't call me Gin-Gin or next time I wont miss," Ginny glared at him and Fred knew that was no idol threat.

The rest of the ride home didn't take that much longer but they all enjoyed every minute they had left being able to do magic. After she got off the train she gave her friends a hug goodbye and then headed for her parents smiling.

"Hermione," Mr. Granger said hugging his daughter, who unlike some of the other kids on the platform happily hugged her father back. "I've miss you so much."

"I've missed you too, dad," Hermione said and then turned to her mother and gave her a hug too. "You too mum."

"So how was your term?" Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter that seemed to have grown a lot this year (especially seeing as she had gotten a few letters this year about a boy, which she loved to hear about, though she hadn't shown her husband).

"It was... er... nice," Hermione smiled really know sure how to describe it at all, especially the end of it.

"Hermione?" her mum said narrowing her eyes and looking at her suspiciously. "What have you done to your teeth?"

"Er..." Hermione said as her eyes went wide.

"We told you not to use magic on you teeth" her father frowned, in the voice that he always used when he was disappointed (she had only heard it directed towards her twice before).

"I know, but it's not my fault," Hermione said. "Malfoy (her parents heard enough about him to know that he was a bullied that had bothered their daughter and others) curse me and made my teeth grow. When Madam Pomfrey was shirking them back to normal size... well I kind of just let her. I know that I shouldn't have, but I was already there, and you only told me that I couldn't do it..."

"Hermione," her father sighed. "I wish you didn't do it, but I guess I'm going to have to be okay with it."

"You are such a softy," her mum teased her father. "You're never strict with her."

"She never does anything for me to be strict with," her dad smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "My little angle."

"Argh, that just makes me want to rebel," Hermione laughed, she had really missed her parents and she was looking forward to spending time with them, though at the same time she couldn't wait until the next time that she would see her friends.

**A/N: I know that sometimes it seems like I end something too soon or I don't go over something as much as I should, especially in this section (the fourth book). One of my reviews for this even said that I should slow down and go over things more, but the truth is that if I don't go over a scene that's in the real Harry Potter books it's because that's what's basically happening in this story. That's why I skimmed over the whole Dark Mark scene, and didn't say too much about the first and second task, and also in this chapter I didn't really have the hospitable scene with Fudge, but I just see things going similar in this story as in the real one and I didn't want to basically paraphrase it (besides most of this things don't have anything to do with what my story is about, which is basically the relationship that Hermione has with Harry and the one that she has with Ron). **

**On another note, the next chapter is going to be a little different because I'm going to do it from Ron's prospective (or at least as much as from his prospective as this story has been from Hermione). It will be going over how he felt during fourth year and why he reacted to some things the way he did. I've decided to do it this way because the relationship between Ron and Hermione will start to pick up a little this year (though of course it wont be perfect by any means) and it's just better if you get to know what Ron's feeling. **


	11. Ron's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Eleven

Ron's Thoughts

Ron was sitting on his bed in Number Twelve Grimmuald Place just thinking. In a days time Harry was going to be here, which he was really looking forward to, but at the same time he was worried about, he knew that Harry was going to be pretty upset when he gets here. Harry had been attacked by Dementors and had to defend himself by using the Patronus charm to save himself, which in turn caused him to be in trouble with the Ministry. Ron frowned at that thought, about the Ministry and the way that they were treating his friend, how they happily (and unjustly) jumped on his friend for using a spell like this. Though what he was most noticeably bitter at was the fact that his brother, Percy, had actually chosen the stupid Ministry over his family.

However, these thought could only stay in his head for a moment before he was thinking about something else... something that had captive his mind for the last year. Hermione. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head, though he so desperately wanted to. He still remembers exactly when she had forced her way in his head, of course he had thought of her sometimes before that but he didn't realized it until then. It was during the summer before fourth year, when she was staying at his house. He had woken up that morning and he was fine, he was himself and he didn't have to deal with anything but himself (well and his best friend being one of the most dangerous people to be around but that still was better than what happened next). He was trying to walk down to the kitchen, knowing that breakfast was almost ready (judging by the smell that made it's to his room, one benefit of being in the attic room, he always knew exactly when a meal was ready) when he was blocked my his mum, she was looking in Ginny room with an shock expression and he just had to see what it was. What he saw was his sister laying peacefully on Hermione's chest, who had her arms protectively around the younger girl. Ron couldn't look away from that until his mum had started talking, snapping him out of his trans and causing him to go down the stairs suddenly feeling sick. He really didn't know what he had just seen, what the significant it had but he couldn't get how peaceful and comfortable they looked together (he hadn't see his sister like that in a long time and that was part of the reason why this hurt so much).

He hardly ate anything that morning, he really wasn't hungry anymore, and went up to his room not feeling like doing anything. As he laid in his bed that day he thought about the wavy haired girl that was staying in his house, all the fights that they had in the past, especially the ones that they had the last year. He thought about how she was always there to help him (okay them) out, even though most of the time it was just because she was trying to follow the rules or something. He groaned, as he realized that he actively tried to pick fights with her because he liked to see her flustered and that he had felt so bad, empty almost, when he wasn't speaking to her last year. Was it possible that he liked her?

Ron present self laughed bitterly as he remembered coming to that realization and how that had dictate his next year, and how that it didn't even come close to describing how he felt about her. Then he remembered how every time he tried to think about Hermione, he would always see the image of her and his sister sleeping in each other arms, with peaceful smiles and he would get so angry. He was in such a bad mood about this that he didn't come out of his room all after noon, not even coming down for lunch (his mum was worried about him, but let it go this time hoping hat he would be better by dinner). However he knew that he couldn't do that when Harry got here, his friend was going to need him to act like a normal human so he tried his hardest to pick himself up. It probably would have been impossible for him to do this, even knowing that he had to for Harry, but he had come up with an idea that made him both hopeful and presentable.

He was going to keep a close eye on Hermione and Ginny and see what kind of relationship they really had, because he wasn't even sure if what he saw meant what he thought it meant. Okay, so he couldn't really think of many reason for two people to be sleeping in a bed like that, especially as closely as they seemed to be, but he might have been wrong. So he watched them closely that year, as closely as he could without drawing any attention to himself. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for, so he didn't see anything for a while. He notice that they were really close, but that was a given seeing as they were best friends, so that didn't suggest that anything more was going on there. However, it was about a month after they had gotten back to school, he had noticed how upset Ginny was one day, in the way that she was nearly crying (and Ginny never was a crier). He wanted to talk to her, to cheer her up but there really wasn't anything that he could do, and no matter how much he hated seeing her like that he knew he couldn't handle that (and more importantly that she wouldn't want him to). However, Hermione didn't even hesitant to go to her and wrap her arms around her and Ginny smiled at her friend. Okay so many that didn't mean anything but he still never seen anyone that was able to handle his sister like that, someone that Ginny aloud herself to be that open to.

Present day Ron sighed as he thought of that, because he could see how much his sister needed Hermione, and that there was no way that he was going to be able to do anything with the feeling that was growing even stronger the longer he watched Hermione. And then the worst thing that could happened, happened. The Yule Ball. He shuddered at the mere thought of that. How he struggled with his desire to asked Hermione out, but finally deciding that he didn't have a chance with her so there was no point to asking her out (and it didn't help that he then embarrassed himself completely by asking Fleur Delcour out, as if that would happen in a million years). And then she showed up with Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum who he had idolized for the last few years after his many spectacular catches. Viktor Krum who had been the hero of the last Quidditch World Cup. Viktor Krum who was the Dumstrum champion. The longer he thought about that the more angry he felt about this. How could she got out with this prick? Didn't he give up on her because of what she had meant to his sister? Maybe he was wrong about that, he had thought hopefully but that didn't last long because it didn't mean a damn thing if she was with this ruddy pumpkin head. Then he saw her look over to were his sister was dancing with some bloke that he instantly hated though he couldn't tell who he was at the moment, and the sad smile on her face, and was more confused about this whole mess than ever.

So he had yelled at her, taking out all his anger he had on her. It was easy to yell at her, he's been doing it for the last three years, but this time seem different. This time he was really angry at her. He felt completely betrayed. Either he was wrong about her, and he could have asked her out (not that she would have said yes to him anyways but at least he could have asked) or she was somehow betraying his sister. He was willing to suffer in silents as long as it was for his sister, but if she was going to go around with this stupid pumpkin head, there was no way that he was going to let her get away with this.

After thet disastrous ball he had to rethink everything that happened the last few months. Somehow he felt more hopeful that someday he could be with her, and yet every time he saw her for the next few weeks he couldn't help but be angry. Okay so he was mostly mad at himself for not doing anything sooner, but there was still enough anger directed towards her that he couldn't talk to her.

Of course Harry then has the brilliant idea that he was going to asked her to help him figure out the next task. What the hell was that about, wasn't he always the one that Harry turned to. Okay so he wasn't there the last time (something that Ron knew that he was going to regret the rest of his life) and Harry had gone to Hermione that time... and Harry really did have a point about her being the only one that might have any clue about this and even if she didn't, she would still be a great help, but didn't Harry realize that Ron didn't want to be anywhere near her right now.

Okay so Harry really couldn't see that because Ron was trying his hardest to hide that fact from his best mate, and everyone else too, but bloody hell he really didn't want to deal with her right now. So he tried his hardest to convince Harry that they didn't need her, he even went so far as telling him that they shouldn't trust her because she was so close to the stupid pumpkin head (which he was really feeling for himself but he knew had nothing to do with Harry, like she had shouted at him during the Yule Ball, she had proven she could be trusted with something like this). However, Harry was adamant that they go see her, and all Ron could do was go along with it, because there was no way that he was going to let his best mate down any time soon.

The next big thing that had him even more confused then he was before was when they went to McGonagall's office and he found out that she was the pumpkin head's hostage. It was obviously that if she could be his hostage that Krum at least would think that there was some kind of future there and he didn't think that Hermione was the type of person that would string along a guy when she knew for sure that nothing was ever going to happen between them. So he felt totally justified in being angry at her again (he had relented when she was helping them with the second task because it was just too easy to be himself around her, at least when he's not forcing himself to be mad). Then she goes and says that just because she's his hostage it doesn't mean that he would be hers. He just had to smile at that, it seem that he really didn't have to worry about Krum after all. However when he asked who's her would be she just looked at him blushing and saying she didn't know. It was obvious by her look, that she had a good idea, and that it would be someone that she probably had a crush on at least, though he thought it was likely stronger than that. He frowned at that as he thought of everyone that he could think of that might fulfill that requirement and all he could come up with was his sister again.

The article that Rita Skeeter had wrote about Hermione didn't help any either, not only did it piss him off that it showed her as some kind of Scarlet Woman (which he couldn't stand to think of her like that or have anyone else think of her like that), but it also made him think that Harry might actually be the one that she liked. Fact one, she was always helping Harry, even when he doesn't ask for help. Fact two, whenever something serious (and usually emotional) happened in Harry's live she tried to push Ron to try and open up more with Harry (like last year when they found out that Sirius was Harry's godfather and this year before the first task when he was acting like a complete prat). Fact three, she was always beaming at Harry whenever he said something nice to her, at least she beamed at Harry more than she beamed at him (though that might have to do with the fact that he was hardly nice to her). However, he was once again thrown into more confusion when he saw his sister storm up to Hermione dragging her up to the girl's dormitories clenching Witch Weekly (where he knew the cow's article was). After that the two girls were as friendly as ever, so whatever Hermione had told his sister, he assumed it was something good for her.

Ron groaned as he thought of all this, he heart started to ache and he really couldn't take this torture anymore so he thought about the other moment during the year that made him think that maybe he could still have a chance with her (because nothing that he went through that year had made him want her any less). He thought about the way that she looked at him after he had his big fight with Harry, she looked angry and disappointed to be sure but it was more than that, she looked understanding. Not in the way that she was expecting him to do something like this (like he was expected to screw up) but in a way that told him that she knew him well, and knew why he was acting that way. Okay, so maybe that wasn't a good example but at least if he was right it proved that she cared enough about him to know that he was going to act like a prat in situations like this.

Another moment that he felt that he could see that she might just care about him, was when they were fighting at the Yule Ball. For the most part he tried not to think of that night, but there was something there when he was glaring into her eyes and it wasn't angry (though there was plenty of that there too). For a moment he thought he could see lust in her eyes, like she seem to want him almost as badly as he wanted her. That look, more thean anything eyes, was seared into his head and he would often have dreams about that. Of course it was often fallowed by the next look that she gave him, which was also seared in his mind (but not in a good way), the look of hurt he was able to see as she turned away from him. However even that look made him think that she might perhaps like him back, because you don't get that hurt my someone unless there were great feeling there (as he knew from experience).

Then there was the whole ordeal with the third task and what happened afterward. Somehow, she had known that he was worried about his best mate and she did the best thing possible (the only thing that had any change of making him feel better), she held his hand. It wasn't in the way that he thought it would be, like a boyfriend and girlfriend would hold hands walking down the hall (not that he ever thought of that anyways) but it was like she knew that he needed something and she was there to support him. Then, when Harry had came back she had fallowed him to find Harry (okay so maybe that made him a little jealous because it also showed that she cared about Harry (which he so didn't think about at the time but now that he revisited it he could afford to be jealous) too, but still), she was there to keep him from going insane with worry about his best mate.

However it was after Hermione tried to leave and Sirius had stopped her, but before the Ministry came and made a complete arse of himself, that he really had hope that she might feel more about him. She had pat Sirius on the head (like she would any dog knowing full well that he was really a man; though Sirius seem to think that was funny because he licked her on the face and Ron could swear he saw the dog smirking at her affronted face) and then sat next to him. He wasn't sure how long she sat there before she grabbed his hand again nor did he know how long it took for her to rest her head on his shoulder. Both actions seem to have been taken effortlessly, like she has always done them in the past and she would keep doing it in the future, but what was really great about them was how right it felt having her sitting there like that. She seemed to just fit in his arms, and he really didn't want her to go anywhere, but then the stupid Ministry had to come and rune everything.

So, Ron was completely confused about this whole bloody situations, and frustrated because he knew that he couldn't really do anything and yet all he wanted to do was yell this out and get it over with. He even contemplated telling her at the end of the year how he felt, but he couldn't do it, he was afraid of what it would do if it really was his sister that she liked (he knew that his sister would hate knowing the fact that this was affecting him like this). Though what he was mostly afraid of was that Hermione would said no (in his worst nightmare she would even laugh at him, but he knew that she wasn't the kind of girl that would have done that) and that would crush him.

"Ron?" Ginny called from the other side of the door, she had just had one of her nightmares and really could use someone to talk to (she wish that Hermione was here but knew the other girl was probably safer the farther away she was). "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Ron groaned, not knowing what time it was but knowing it was late.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you," Ginny said biting her lip. "It's just... I didn't want to be alone."

"It's okay," Ron sighed, he could tell whatever it was that got Ginny this upset was bad, she wouldn't come to him like this if it wasn't. Though he could remember a time when she did come to him whenever she was scared, but that was a long time ago, before either one of them went to Hogwarts and she was his best friend. He kind of missed that, not that he didn't love having Harry around, but he did miss how close he use to be with his sister, and more importantly the sister he use to have before she went to Hogwarts, because there was no doubt that she wasn't the same person she was before the whole diary incident.

She sighed as she calmed up onto the bed that was going to be Harry's the next day but thankfully was empty today. This is want she really loved about Ron, he didn't pry, he didn't act overly concern, he didn't look at her with pity, he was just there and somehow that made her feel better. She had remembered after the 'incident' that she was upset at Ron seeming to ignore her when they got back at Hogwarts, but now that she looked back on it she could see why he did it. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, she knew that he probably cared more about her than anyone (except her mum and dad of course), he was just trying to act like he always did around her. Trying to show her that nothing changed between them. That thought was comforting, especially when she thought about how all her other brother started to treat her like a little girl again after that and how she had to show each of them that that was a mistake.

"Gin," Ron said a little while later.

"Yeah," Ginny answered, it was weird she normally didn't like her family calling her Gin, but she didn't seem to mind that Ron had used it.

"Are you all right?" Ron just had to ask.

"I'm fine," Ginny said and it was true enough, she was feeling a lot better just being near him.

**********

When Harry got there the next day, he had yelled himself horse and Ron just took all the angry that Harry was throwing at him knowing that his friend need to vent or he was going to explode (okay so maybe he was exploding right now, but at least he wasn't trying to hurt Ron or anything like that). After the rant however, Harry seemed to became a little more like himself and by the time dinner was done, Ron knew there was nothing to worry about there, seeing as Harry allowed him to stay when Sirius decided to tell him more about the Order (which Ginny had forced Ron to tell her about the next morning under the threat of severely hexing him if he didn't). The next couple of days his mum keep them all busy working on 'cleaning' the house. Though it was busy work, and Ron didn't much like doing it, he was pleased that it at least seem to keep Harry from constantly worry about his up in coming trail (at least it stopped Ron from dwelling on it, so he figured it would work on Harry too). Ron was so ecstatic when Harry was cleared of all charges he didn't even gripe about doing housework, which was a first for him.

The rest of the summer holiday where better, seeing as they didn't have Harry's trail looming over them (because Ron was almost as worried as Harry was about it because he had no idea how he would manage without having his best friend at Hogwarts). When the Hogwarts letter came for that year Ron was surprised, overwhelmed, and surprisingly pleased that he was made Prefect. He was also pleased, though he would never have admitted it, when he noticed that Harry was jealous of him because of this, it was the first time that anyone was jealous of him about anything (of course he didn't realize that Harry had been jealous of him since they first met because of the wonder family he had). Ron proudly wore his badge and tried his hardest not to get annoyed when the twins harassed him about this (though he knew that they really would never want it, he keep telling himself that at least he had something they would never get).

"Harry?" Ginny asked only blushing slightly (she was resolved that she was going to talk to him this year and show him who she really was in hopes that she could at least be his friend).

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Er... I was wondering what I can tell my friends about this," Ginny said biting her lip, it was the last night of summer holidays and she really needed to know this now.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, it's not really a good idea to tell them anything... at least not Neville."

"I think he could handle it... he wouldn't tell anyone," Ginny said.

"You're probably right," Harry said smiled. "But it's probably better for him if you don't... it's kind of a crazy thing to be involved with after all."

"Right, and what about Mione?" Ginny asked.

"You can tell her anything you want," Harry shrugged. "I would say that she knows almost everything already."

"Really, even about Sirius," Ginny smirked.

"Especially about Sirius," Harry chuckled. "How do you think we could have saved him without Hermione's help?"

"You're serious aren't you," Ginny said looking amused and frowning at the same time.

"No he is," Harry said pointing at his godfather and Ginny just rolled her eyes at his lame joke. "But it is the truth that Hermione saved his life... er... soul really... that night."

"Hmph," Ginny huffed. "So that's what she wouldn't tell me at the end of my second year."

"She was only trying to protect Sirius," Harry said, not wanting Ginny to be mad at her friend because of this.

"I know," Ginny smiled at him, knowing that her friend would be pleased that he defended her like that. And Harry was right, she couldn't blame Hermione for keeping that secret, not when Sirius well being was at steak. However, she did know that she was going to have to have a serious talk with her bushy hair friend the next time she saw her.

**A/N: I must admit that when I first started writing this story I never once thought of what I was going to do if the fourth year. I started in third year because I knew exactely what I wanted to show that year. And then as I continued to think about the story in my head, they would skip to fifth year and I would have a general idea of what was going to happen there. I even have a good idea of whant is going to happen in the sixth and seven year, but my point is it was kind of hard for me to come up with things for the fourth year and I'm hoping to get it better this year (and that it would be easier for me to write because at times it was rather difficult to write some of those chapters). Anyways, that's all I have to say about that, hope you like this chapter and it explain a little more about where Ron was coming from. **


	12. Thing have changed at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twelve

Thing have changed at Hogwarts

Hermione Granger woke up really early that morning, even early for her, but she couldn't help it seeing as it was the first day of the new term and she was really excited about seeing her friends again. It had really upset her that Ginny had only wrote her three times over this summer, though they were all really long letters, but she knew that it was for a good reason. Still, it made her all the more nervous about seeing her friend, with out having contact with her. She was also worried about seeing Neville, after his confession last year she hadn't seen too much of him, she was never alone with him, and she really hoped that things hadn't permanently changed between them. She got up so early that she had to wait hours before he parents even got up and still another before it was time to go... but she just read her textbook and everything was fine.

"Mione," someone said tapping her on the shoulder and Hermione turned to find herself to be face to face with Neville.

"Nev," she smiled at her friend and gave him a hug.

"I see that they made you a Prefect," Neville said noticing the badge that she had pinned to her shirt. "No really surprise there."

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked after she rolled her eyes at what he just said.

"It's was all right, nothing really happened though... how about yours? Neville asked.

"Same, I basically stayed home all summer," Hermione made a face.

"That's why you two need me... to liven up you're lives a little," Ginny said walking up to them and wrapping her arms around their necks.

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed and hugged her friend, she had really missed her over the break.

"It's nice to see you too Mione," Ginny laughed as her friend released her.

"I don't know Gin, Mione and I like the quite life," Neville said hugging his friend too.

"Right, I'm not the one that nearly dies every year," Ginny said. "Okay so there was that one year but the other two I was totally safe."

"Yeah, but I don't curse someone at least five times a month," Hermione huffed in mock indignation.

"It's not my fault that the Slytherins act like prats in front of me..." Ginny laughed. "At that point I have no option but to curse them."

"Excellent philosophy little sister," one of the twins said as he passed.

"That's definitely our motto," the other one said. "Ah... it looks like our little Mione was chosen as Prefect."

"Now it's really time to see if she's a Percy or a Bill," George said, she could tell by the smirk which brother was which (George always smirks with the left side of his mouth going up and Fred the right).

"Sorry boys but in this I would wager she'll be more like Percy," Ginny frowned. "I try working on her but I'll doubt it will help."

"Shut up Gin," Hermione blushed and then turned on the twins. "But she's right, I'm not going to let you get away with anything."

"Ooh, a challenge," Fred said smiling broadly.

"You can try your best," George said and then the twins laughed as the went to go find their friend Lee Jordan.

"Hey," Harry said walking up with Ron and a black dog, causing Hermione eyes to go wide. Why was Sirius there, didn't he realize how dangerous it was for him to be there.

"Harry," Hermione smiled at him and then looked pointedly at the dog. "What a beautiful dog you have."

"Yeah, Padfoot's great," Harry said smiled, seeming rather pleased that his godfather was there.

"It's nice to see you Padfoot," Hermione said petting Sirius on the head and he licked her on the face just like last time. "You're going to have to stop doing that."

"Then maybe you should stop bending down so he can do that," Ron said smirking at him.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed and then noticed the badge on his chest. "They made you Prefect!"

"Yeah," Ron said defensively, narrowing his eyes at her (he had been teased mercilessly by his brothers about this). "You have a problem with that."

"No I don't, I think you would make a good Prefect," Hermione said indignantly, a little miffed that he thought she wouldn't think that he could do it.

"Yeah, I bet Mione is ecstatic that you're Prefect," Ginny said waggling her eyebrow so only Hermione could see.

"Think of all the extra time the two of you will have to spend together," Neville added and both Ron and Hermione blushed at that thought.

"Well we really should be getting on the train before all the compartments are taken," Harry said, patting Sirius on the head before he made his way to the train, Ron didn't make a move.

"Actually... er..." Ron started.

"The Prefect have to meet in the front compartment," Hermione explained after seeing how uncomfortable Ron was.

"Oh," Harry said his face falling and he looked almost lost for a second before he pulled himself together. "That makes sense."

"Right," Ron said looking sad. "We'll find you as soon as we can..."

"That will be nice, come on Harry, lets find a compartment," Ginny said leading him and Neville onto the train.

"Well... er... I guess we should get going," Ron said nervously.

"Okay," Hermione said and the two of them made there way to the front of the train were the other Prefects were starting to gather. Hermione could recognized everyone that was in there year (and she already remembered all the names of the older Prefect for the previous year), though should could have done without Pansy being there. The meeting was just what she had expected, which didn't make her any least enthusiastic to get started, she and Ron were supposed to patrol the Hogwarts Express and make sure that nothing went wrong there. The only problem she found with this was Ron's attitude, it was obvious he didn't want to be there (she had hoped that he would have at least made it through the train ride before he got bored but it looks like she wont be that lucky), so basically she was the only one that was enforcing the rules.

"Ron, would you please take your job seriously!" Hermione finally huffed thirty minutes.

"There's no point in being so strict," Ron groaned. "Nothing that we've seen going on was too serious and it's not like everyone didn't just pickup where they left off as soon as we left."

"That's not the point," Hermione said but was a little dishearten by what he said.

"Look Hermione, I'm sure there would be more to do once we get to Hogwarts, but right know it's kind of useless," Ron said noticing her frown.

"Fine, I guess we should find Harry and the others... that's what you really want isn't it," Hermione sighed.

"Obviously," Ron chuckled and headed towards the back of the train where he knew that Harry was and Hermione fallowed him knowing that Ginny and Neville were probably with him. She watched as Ron went a little worried of how things where going to work with Ron when they were patrolling together. If he was going to be so lacks all the time it was going to drive her crazy... and it wouldn't help him to like her if she's constantly nagging him (which she knew she would be) but that didn't stop her from loving the fact that they would be spending so much time together.

When they found Harry he was indeed with Ginny and Neville but there was also another girl with them... she was looking out the window... she seemed to be little out of it with her messy blond hair and her wand sticking out of her ear.

"Oh, this is my friend Luna," Ginny said noticing that both Ron and Hermione was looking at the girl by the window. Ginny saw Ron nodded his head in recognition, he had hear about the loony girl that lived near them and she frowned at him. She knew that her friend was odd, and most people didn't get her (or even try to) but Luna was really a good person and she hated when people judged her. Besides, Luna had been really good to her when they were younger especially during Ron's first year, and though she only sees her during classes Ginny still thinks of Luna as one of her best friends. "And Luna this is my brother Ron and my friend Hermione."

"Merlin I'm starving," Ron said not even bothering to ask if he could have some of the candy that he was sure that Harry had gotten, and stuffing some of them in his mouth. And they all starting talking about who the Prefect where (Luna had laughed particular hard at one of Ron's jokes and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the peculiar girl). Then of course Malfoy had to come to there compartment acting like the prat that he is and making reference to a dog... meaning it was likely that he (and his Death Eater Father) knew that Sirius was at the Platform (something that she could tell that Harry had picked up on at the very least). The rest of the journey to school was nice enough, though she did feel bad when she had called the _Quibbler _rubbish (even though it is), seeing as it was Luna's dad magazine.

When they got to Hogwarts everything was a little off, Hagrid wasn't there to take the first years nor was he there at the feast, and that made her and all her friends upset. Then after the feast, their new Defense Professor, Umbridge, made a speech (even interrupting Dumbledore), a speech that had said clearly to Hermione that things in Hogwarts weren't going to be the same and that the Ministry was going to try and interfere with the way things were run there. Then Harry said something about Umbridge being there when he was at his trail... (wait what! Harry had trail! When did that happen?) and made her not like this even more. However, she didn't have time to worry about that now because everyone was being excused and it was her job lead the first year Gryffindors to their common room.

After she was done with that she made her way up to her room exhausted, and was really ready to get to bed. However, when she got there Lavender and Parvati were having a discussion about whether Harry was a lair or not. She narrowed her eyes at them, she couldn't believe that they would even consider that Harry would just lie about that, even with Harry being mentioned negatively in almost every issue of the _Profit _(she had it delivered to her home so she would know what was going on in the wizarding world while she was with her family), there was still no excuse for this. They have known him for four years now and they should have seen that he wasn't anything like what the paper was making him out to be.

"Hermione," Parvati said when she noticed Hermione standing in the doorway glaring at them.

"Hello," Hermione said trying to soften her look but not really succeeding. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay," Parvati smile was a little forced too. "Yours?"

"Fine," Hermione started.

"So you're pretty close to Harry," Lavender interrupted. "I mean, you're around him sometimes right..."

"Yes," Hermione said gritting her teeth.

"So, are the rumors true... or is Harry making everything up?" Lavender asked.

"Lav," Parvati groaned at her tactless friend.

"Harry would never do that," Hermione hissed restraining herself as much as she could.

"I didn't think he would either," Parvati sighed in relieve. "The way the paper's been painting him... well, it didn't sound like Harry."

"Right," Lavender said rolling her eyes, looking disappointed by Hermione answer (always looking for the hottest gossip).

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said annoyed.

**********

"Good morning Mione," Ginny said, making her way downstairs earlier than she normal would because she had something to talk to Hermione about and she knew that other girl is always up this early.

"Hey Gin," Hermione smiled putting her book down. "We didn't really get a chance to talk yesterday... and I've been wondering how things been going this summer..."

"Rather exciting really... sorry I couldn't write you more," Ginny said.

"It's okay," Hermione said frowning. "So are you going to tell me anything or not," she added when Ginny didn't say anything. "And what was with the trail that Harry mentioned."

"Oh that," Ginny said smiling at her friend evilly. "He was just almost expel for using underage magic when he was still with his awful relatives."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "He was... why did he... what?"

"It's okay, he got off," Ginny said waving her hand at her friend, taking more pleasure in teasing her than she should have (she was still a little peeved that Hermione hadn't told her everything and thought she was quite justified in teasing her for a bit).

"What happened?" Hermione said, her eyes questioning.

"Sorry, but it's not my secret to tell," Ginny said with a straight face.

"But..." Hermione started and the bit her lip, she didn't have any right to ask question on this. "Fine..."

"You're going to just let this go," Ginny said shocked, she had expected her friend to have bugged her about this for a long time (she knew how curious Hermione was).

"I have to don't I," Hermione groaned. "So is there anything else... you know something that you could tell me this time. I don't think I could take another tease like this..."

"Tease... how did I tease you?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You know exactly how..." Hermione said narrowing her eyes. "Are you really not able to tell me this?"

"Maybe... maybe not," Ginny smirked.

"Gin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine, Harry said it was okay to tell you," Ginny said laughing.

"Why didn't you just say so," Hermione huffed.

"Because it was funny," Ginny laughed.

"You're mean," Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Yeah well there are plenty of things you've never told me," Ginny said. "I felt I had a right to a little fun."

"What haven't I told you?" Hermione said frowning at that.

"How about he little doggy that greeted you so nicely yesterday," Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Hermione said shocked, was Ginny really talking about Sirius or was she mistaken. It would make sense that she would know that seeing as he was there when Harry got on the train, but she couldn't just say it out loud in case Ginny had no idea. "I don't know what you're talking."

"He sure acted like he knew you when he was on the platform," Ginny said keeping her statement ambiguous so Hermione wouldn't know that she knew what she was talking about (she really could see why Ron always tried frustrating her, it was really fun). "And so did you for that matter..."

"Ginny," Hermione said uncomfortably, biting her lip again.

"You really are mean, aren't you," Harry said chuckling as he came down the stairs with Ron behind him. Ron was looking at his friend closely, and it seem that he was pleased that Harry laughing, but he still looked wary.

"Sometimes," Ginny shrugged. "I know you know about Padfoot," she added in a whisper.

"Oh," Hermione said letting out a breath. "You can't really blame me for not telling you that..."

"I know, but Merlin Mione you know how much I wanted to know what happened at the end of that year," Ginny sighed. "Can you really blame me for having a little fun here."

"I guess not," Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew her friend could act like this sometimes. "But that doesn't matter now... Harry you were almost expelled!"

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, the mixture of anxiety and curiosity on her face was just too much for him not to laugh.

"Why?" Hermione asked, a touch of impatience in her voice.

"Because they detected underage magic near my home," Harry shrugged.

"Why?" Hermione asked again, really impatience this time.

"Because I used the patronus charm," Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, and now he, Ron and Ginny were all laughing at this. "Wait... the Patronus charm," she added paling, there was only one reason why he would use that charm.

"Yeah," Harry's laughter died. "There were Dementors there."

"At your relatives?!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah... I'm not sure why they were there, probably on Voldemort's order," Harry said there was no laughter in his voice now and his good mood seem to drain from him. "They... er... well I had to use the charm to save my cousin and myself," he added, he was paling at the memory of his cousin almost getting kissed and what that would mean.

"But why where you almost expelled for that... even underage wizards are about to use magic if its..." Hermione started.

"Yeah, yeah, we know all that," Ron said rolling his eyes and she glared at him.

"That's why I got off," Harry said.

"Yeah, they had to follow their own rules," Ginny said her face was hard. "Not that they didn't try to not to."

"What do you mean?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Fudge got the whole wizardmont to come to Harry's trail," Ron said gravely. "Luckily enough people could see reason and let him off..."

"Though of course there were more then a few people that wanted me expelled," Harry said grimly.

"And Umbridge was one of those people," Hermione frowned.

"Yeah," Harry looked surprised for a second before adding, "I should have guess you would have figured that out."

"It look like Defense will be interesting," Hermione frowned.

"Interesting?" Ron scoffed. "I was thinking bloody awful."

"I didn't mean in a good way," Hermione said still frowning. "If she was at Harry's trail... and was against him... On Fudge's side there... and with everything that she was saying yesterday..."

"Mione, would you get to the point already," Ginny groaned, way too used to her friend rambling like this.

"It's likely that she's working for Fudge," Hermione said and upon seeing that none of the other there were worried about this she continued to say, "The Ministry is going to try to interfere with Hogwarts."

"Gee, that's just what we need," Harry groaned and they all went downstairs to get breakfast, after Neville had made it to the common room.

Thing were a hell of a lot worse than what she thought they would be. The stupid Umbridge toad (she refuse to call her a Professor) wasn't even going to teach them. The toad was going to make them read the most boring book possible, okay so she only read the first four chapters before this class (she didn't have time to look over he book like she likes to seeing as she was only given the book list the day before she got there) but still, she could tell that she wasn't going to learn a thing this year in Defense. She fumed about this all week, feeling bad about involuntarily getting Harry in trouble when he had recklessly argued with her (but at least all he had to do was lines; she had asked him about it after his first detention), because of her argument with the toad.

How could they get stuck with such a sorry excuse for a teacher this year? They had O.W.L's! How was she going to learn anything this year?! And then when she tried to argue with the toad again in the next class Harry had to open his month again and get in trouble_ again, _so now she wasn't even allowed to complain in fear that Harry would keep doing this.

"I don't know why he had to say that anyway," Hermione hissed, Ron and her were patrolling the corridors (though she was being so loud that it wasn't likely that would anyone). "I was handling it fine myself..."

"You know he can't control himself when he's angry," Ron hissed back, defending his friend like he always would no matter who he had to argue with.

"I know," Hermione said taking a deep breath, Harry has been closed to exploding any moment nowadays and had snapped at her more then a few times in the last week. "I just can't stand that he got in trouble for that... and I really want to do something with that evil toad..."

"I'm all for poisoning her..." Ron smirked. "Hey aren't you going to reprimand me or something, about that?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Wow, you really are mad at her," Ron chuckled.

"Yeah," Hermione said and took another deep breath, she didn't want to talk about this anymore... especially not when she was alone with Ron like this. "So... er... how was your first Quidditch practice."

"Fine," Ron said his shoulders slummed and Hermione felt bad about bring it up.

"I'm sure you did brilliant," Hermione smiled, trying to cheer him up. "You have have the right build for a Keeper."

"And how would you know that?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.

"Ginny said so," Hermione shrugged. "She said she thought you could do good in the position."

"Really," Ron said looking truly shocked.

"Yeah," Hermione said; which was true, only Ginny had added 'as long as doesn't make a mistake he can save just about anything... put after he does...' and then made a disgusted face. That was something that she was never going to tell him.

"Cool," Ron smiled. "I just wished that Harry could have been there tomorrow..."

"Then he should have held his temper," Hermione huffed a little.

"Don't," Ron said suddenly angry.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "But it's not like his detentions are that grueling..."

Ron didn't say anything to that but she could see it in his face that Harry's detentions was worse then she thought it was. Ron looked angry and worried all in at once.

"Ron," Hermione said her eyes going wide. "What happens in Harry' detentions?"

"How should I know?" Ron said not looking at her and his ears where bright red; a sign that he was upset or under pressure.

The rest of their patrol was pass in silence, Hermione knew that she shouldn't try to force Ron to tell her what was really going on in Harry's detentions; Ron was too loyal to his friend to ever tell her that, but she could stop thinking about what might have happened there.

"Harry?" Ron said as the turned on to the corridor and notice the other boy nearly at the portrait hole.

"Oh, hey Ron... Hermione," Harry said looking tired and mentally drained.

"What are you doing out in the halls so late?" Hermione automatically and then sighed.

"I just got off my Detention," Harry said his voice was heavy and Ron was glaring at her.

"Sorry... it was just my natural reaction to someone being out so late," Hermione sighed dramatically and Harry rolled his eyes but looked a little better after that.

"It fine," Harry said and that's when she noticed the scratch on his hand.

"What's that?" Hermione said picking up his hand before he could hide it and saw that there were exactly words... I must not tell lies.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly taking his hand back and looking annoyed.

"Nothing!" Hermione repeated, her angry and worry were clear on her face. "How did you get that?"

"Just drop it Hermione," Harry said his eyes hard. "It's got nothing to do with you..."

"You said you were doing lines..." Hermione said looking at him skeptically not backing down this time. "Wait... Harry how did that happen?"

Harry didn't even bothered to answer her this time and walked through the portrait hole with Ron following him. Hermione on the other hand was sure what had happened.

"What kind of quill did she make you use?" she asked Harry's retreating back.

"Hu..." Harry said letting out a breath and turning back to her. "I'm not sure."

"It was her's though right," Hermione said and didn't even wait him to nodded his head before she went on. "I bet it was a Blood Quill. It's the only way it would appear on your hand like that. They aren't commonly used anymore, except on the important documents and have been made illegal to be used on minors three hundred years ago."

"That's nice," Harry said, he could see where she was going with this and it wasn't going to help him any.

"Harry," Hermione growled at his nonchalance behavior towards that. "You have to tell Dumbledore..."

"I'm not telling anyone," Harry said his voice and eyes hard again.

"The Quill is illegal... you can't just like her get away with this!" Hermione shouted.

"Telling wouldn't do anything!" Harry hissed back.

"Don't..."

"Look Hermione, do you really think that I could just go to Dumbledore and the Umbridge problem will be solved!" Harry hissed. "Or that I could just refused to do the Detention knowing that it's unfair... even illegal! No, she not going to let that happened... there's nothing I could do..."

"Then take the Quill or something," Hermione said nowhere as near as determined as she was before. "If you show them the Quill..."

"She'll just say that it was mine and that I'm trying to frame her or something," Harry groaned. "And seeing as this would be a Ministry matter... you get the picture."

Hermione let out a breath and sink into one of the chairs near the fire. "There's got to be a way to fight this..." she finally said sounding defeated.

"All I can do is not show her any weaknesses," Harry sighed too seating next to her and Ron stayed at the other side of the couch looking out the window hopelessly.

"That doesn't seem like enough," Hermione said. There had to be a way to get back at her... to rebel against her.

"I'm telling you poison will do it," Ron said smiling evilly and both Harry and Hermione laughed.

Things didn't get any better the next week, Umbridge had been made High Inquisitor, meaning that she had even more power than ever and used it to torture them even more. The toad was even inspecting the other Professors, even one of them better then she was (which even included Professor Trelawney who Hermione believed to be a fraud, but at least she taught them something about there subject), though it was quite amazing when Umbridge had the audacity to challenge McGonagall. She knew that she had to do something about this, but Harry was right, it couldn't be anything up front and obvious (such as pointing out a monkey could be a better teacher than she was or telling someone that her methods were horrendous) Umbridge would never let that fly. So she thought about it for a full week straight, using the time that she normally would have studied Defense to think about it, and it wasn't until she had put her two problems together that she thought of something that might work. It was just getting Harry to agree to it that will be difficult.

Naturally she was right about Harry being difficult, he had actually laughed at her when she had first told her that he should teach them Defense. And he still seem to take it badly even after she had told him that he was better then her in that subject (something that wasn't easy for her to say). Though she did get some unexpected help from Ron, who had thought that her idea was brilliant and help her show Harry just how much he had gain over the years of fighting. However, when she had used Voldemort's name (only stuttering a little), Harry looked at her and agreed to at least think about it and that was more than she thought would have happened.


	13. The DA

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Thirteen

The DA

"I don't think this is right," Ron said crossing his arms.

"Yes, I believe that you've made that very clear," Hermione said.

"Harry said that he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this," Ron continued, of course he had told her this part too, but she didn't seem to be listening to him so he thought he would just keep saying it until she did.

"That's why I'm just going to tell Neville and Ginny," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I don't think he would mind so much about them knowing..."

"Shows how much you know," Ron muttered under his breath.

"And if we have to, I supposed we could make it a study group or something," Hermione went on as if she hadn't heard him, though of course she had. "Though that would be a shame seeing has Harry really could help tones of people..."

"Who is Harry going to help?" Ginny asked, she was in the library getting helped by Neville with her Herbology homework, it was one of her weakest classes. Hermione and Ron had just came around the corner in the back of the library where they all had gone when they helped Harry for the second task.

"Hopefully lots of people... if he would agree to it that is," Hermione said.

"What are you planning?" Neville asked warily, he knew what the look in her eyes meant.

"I wanted Harry to teach us Defense," Hermione said keeping he voice down.

"That's a great idea!" Ginny said excitedly, though she was whispering too. "He would be great at that!"

"He really would, but how would that help tones of people," Neville frowned.

"Well, that's why I'm coming to you now," Hermione said ignoring Ron's disapproval glare. "I want to talk to more people about this, they really should have the opportunity to get helped too."

"Somehow I think I'm missing something," Neville frowned. "This is more then just studying together isn't."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Hermione is using this to rebel with against the toad," Ron said, trying to huff but he really couldn't manage to be upset about that (that was his favorite part after all).

"Teaching us useful things as appose to the none-scent that the toad has us doing," Ginny said. "That bloody book his boring has hell."

"Yeah but there's more to it than that," Hermione said. "Harry and Ron actually said that the Minister doesn't want us learning because he's actually afraid that Dumbledore is building an army..."

"I knew Harry shouldn't have said that in front of you," Ron muttered.

"He really shouldn't have," Hermione smiled.

"How would Harry know that?" Neville asked.

"He has his ways," Ron said uncomfortably and shot Hermione another glare.

"Okay," Neville shrugged letting it go (Hermione smiling smugly at Ron as if to say 'see, it's all right').

"I still don't think we should be doing this until Harry said that he would do it," Ron said. "Now you're just going to make Gin and Neville disappointed if he doesn't."

"They'll live," Hermione said. "But I'm pretty sure that Harry's going to say yes, and if he does there are a whole lot of other people that we have to tell..."

"There's no way that he'll want to do that... he's already freaking out with it being just you and me," Ron huffed.

"That's why we're not going to tell him about all the people that will be there," Hermione said. "He'll hate it, but it has to be done."

"And what does that mean?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes.

"It means that everyone deserved the chance to get help," Hermione said. "Ron this isn't just school work we're talking about... this is war... people need to be prepared."

"So what do you want us to do?" Ginny said.

"I want to make a list of everyone that you think can be trusted," Hermione said. "It doesn't matter what house they are from..."

"What do you mean?" Ron said. "You want people from other houses... Hermione you can't trust..."

"I know of a few people that we could trust for the other houses Ronald," Hermione said. "Besides, we're not going to win this war if it's only the Gryffindors..."

"And we could lose everything if we trust people to easily," Ron huffed.

"I know that," Hermione sighed. "That's why I want everyone to be here for this... we have to be careful. I was thinking that we could trust Fred and George obviously... I mean they definitely wouldn't betray Harry at the very least, though they might play some stupid prank but at least they can't test their stuff on first years...."

"Okay we get it, we can trust the twins," Ginny laughed, pulling her friends out her ramble. "Who else do you have in mind."

"I was think Harry's Quidditch team..." Hermione said listing all of the people that she had thought of. After everything was said in done most of the people were the ones that she already thought of, though Ginny added her friend Luna (which Hermione wasn't so sure about but trust Ginny's instincts), along with her boyfriend (which luckily Ron didn't know about because there would be no way he would allow it) and Neville had said that Hannah Abbot would likely be interested (Hermione didn't know too much about the other girl expect she was sort of shy and nice). Ron didn't make any suggestion but he did have a lot to say about the people that everyone else picked and made sure that five people didn't make the list (which had included Seamus who Ron said that Harry definitely didn't want around at the moment).

"Look, Harry is already going to have enough on his plate... he doesn't need anymore," Ron said. "This is more then enough people."

"Okay," Hermione said knowing that he had the point, seeing as there were already twenty five... er six if you count Harry.

"Did we have to invent Cho?" Ginny asked as they were walking back from the library (Ron and Neville were talking about some Quidditch match).

"Sorry Gin, but it's obvious she wants to help out," Hermione sighed. "After what happened to Cedric..." she went on biting her lip, trying not to get too emotional but it was difficult. "She would have more reason than most to want to learn how to fight..."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "It's just..."

"She seems to like Harry now," Hermione said almost teasing her friend. "Don't you have a boyfriend or something."

"Yes," Ginny said blushing, she knew that she shouldn't let someone else liking Harry bother her but she couldn't help it (and it really didn't help that Harry definitely liked her back... and has for years).

"How are things going with that anyway?" Hermione said. "It's like I hardly get to see you nowadays because you're always with Micheal."

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny laughed. "You've been studying every minute it seems (and it's only the beginning of the year!) I'm surprised that you even noticed."

"Er... sorry about that," Hermione said. "But you know how I get..."

"Don't worry... This is exactly what I expected this year," Ginny smiled. "And things are going really good with Micheal... really good," she added with a smile. She really did love spending time with her boyfriend and wasn't really bothered at all that Hermione and Neville were so busy with their studies.

"That's good," Hermione smiled.

"About that," Ginny said. "I've been meaning to let my brothers know that I'm dating..."

"I thought you really didn't want that," Hermione said. "Something about how they would all overreact to this... and honesty I think you're right about that..."

"I know," Ginny said. "But I want to be able to walk down the halls holding my boyfriend's hand without having to worry about if one of my brothers will be there."

"Sounds reasonable," Hermione shrugged. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Well I was thinking that it would be better coming from you," Ginny said.

"I highly doubt that... unless you meant that it would be better for you," Hermione laughed.

"Obviously," Ginny said.

"So why would I want to do this," Hermione asked.

"Because you're my bestest friend ever," Ginny said in a good rendition of a squealing girl.

"Yeah... I don't think so," Hermione said laughing and shaking her head.

"Fine... I'll help you make some socks and hats for the elves," Ginny said.

"Really!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I can even show you how to do it so you can actually tell what you're making."

"Hmph," Hermione huffed. "Bloody stupid Weasleys..." she continued to muttered as she stumped the rest of the way to the common room (Ron had made fun of the hats and socks she had knitted to free the house elves numerous times).

**********

When she had brought the subject back up to Harry a few days later she was pleased to see how well he took it... he actually seemed like he wanted to do it. Even when she mentioned inventing more people he went along with it without any really complaint, though she knew that he never would have guessed that it would be as many people as it was (and Ron looked rather annoyed that she didn't tell him but he held his tongue).

So the next day she had gone around the school finding the pre-approved people (Ginny and Neville helping with some of them) and everyone seemed interested, though for very different reason. The only part that annoyed her was when she was telling Ernie Macmillan about this that another Hufflepuff boy had heard her and she had to invent him... it might have made him mad if she hadn't and that wouldn't have been good. But she really didn't like that there was now going to be someone there that they... none of them had chosen to trust.

However, it just made her more resolved to use the charm that she looked up in the library the other day. She knew that with everything that was going on... and with this being as dangerous as it was she couldn't just expect that everything would go smoothly. Not to mention she knew that things were likely going to get tense around here with having the toad trying to control everything. She had to have some kind of insurance, so she got a piece of parchment and charmed it so if anyone had betrayed them to Umbridge that they would be cursed. She felt a little bad about this, because she wasn't going tell them about the curse (though she was going to make sure that they couldn't tell anyone, most importantly the toad) but she knew that it was for the best.

The meeting itself (which was during their first Hogsmeade weekend at the Hogshead) went... er... well at least everyone seemed interested in being taught by Harry. Harry however, had been glaring at her most of the time and she thought that he had every reason to. Of course at first she just rolled her eyes at his predictable annoyance at having so many people there, but when they started asking him about what happened the night of the final task she felt horrible. She really should have seen that one coming; obviously everyone would want to know what happened there.

When Harry had talked to everyone... even though she knew most of this already, she couldn't help being impressed by all he said and she knew that everyone else would have been even more impressed. She knew in that moment that she was right in making him do this, because Harry had a lot to offer them, more then just his advice in Defense but his actually experience was invaluable.

She smiled after the meeting was done with (and making everyone sign the charmed paper including a girl that she hadn't know that had come in with Cho). Of course she didn't really like when Harry started hissing at her for telling so many people but she didn't let that get her down, it just felt so right doing all of this. Not to mention, she was finally able to _'let slip'_ that Ginny was dating Micheal and Ron had reacted to it just as badly as she had thought (and though she would never let Ginny know this she was secret glad that she was the one telling him this because his flabbergasted face was just so adorable). She did note that Harry had noticed the change in Ginny... er... at least he noticed that she was able to talk in front of him without turning red and she thought that was a good sign (though obviously he was still attracted to Cho, he couldn't keep his eyes off her... nor could she for that matter).

The fallowing Monday morning however she wasn't feeling to well at all. There was another decree from their High Inquisitor (the Ministry has been making a lot of them lately the most devastating being the one that forced the toad on them in the first place) saying that any meeting of more them two people were illegal. It was obvious that this was in responds to their meeting (she couldn't think of any other reason) but she knew that none of the people that had gone to the meeting was responsible for this and that made her wonder who was. Though she was quite pleased my the impressed look that Harry and Ron had when she told them about the charmed.

That night she was staying up late working on her knitting, the twins made her incredible mad with their continuous disruption of the common room... made only worst because they weren't technically breaking the rules so she couldn't do anything about it. She still had plenty of homework to do, but she didn't think that her mind was clear enough to concentrate on that now and this was important too. She had really gotten better over the last few weeks thanks to Ginny's help, which she reluctantly had to admit.

"Sirius!" Harry said, it was after midnight and everyone else besides her and the boys where out of the common room.

"What's going on here?" Hermione said looking around nervously. "Sirius don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be here like this?"

"Just about as dangerous as it is to start a secret Defense club," Sirius said smugly, he was looking better then she had seen him the last time. Basically the only time that she had really seen him was at the end of third year (yes last year she had seen him but he didn't really talk to her and was gone only a minute after he transformed), that is expect for his dog from. "And it's nice to see you too Hermione."

"Well I guess this greeting is nicer then a lick in the face," Hermione said and he just laughed smugly at that. "Harry is this what was in that note that Hedwig delivered today?"

"Yeah," Harry said nervously and shared a worried glanced with her for a second, Hedwig had be seriously injured that morning and that might mean that she was intercepted. He then looked back at his godfather and it was clear that there was nothing they could about it now. "So what's up Sirius, and what makes you think that we have a secret Defense club?"

"Hear about it," Sirius said smirked. "Dung was there dressed as a witch..."

"Oh," Harry said.

"The Hogshead wasn't really the best place for a meeting like that," Sirius said shaking his head.

"It has to be better then Three Broomstick.... there are so many people there..." Hermione huffed.

"Which would have made it more difficult to be overheard," Sirius said.

"And more obvious that something was going on," Hermione continued to argued. "I doubt that a meeting of twenty-eight people would have gone unnoticed, especially with Harry being one of them..."

"She has a point there," Ron said actually smiling at her.

"Which isn't really important at the moment," Harry said impatiently.

"Right," Sirius said, he was looking at Hermione seeming to be a little impressed by her defense. "Perhaps it wasn't as bad of a decision as I thought it was," he said smiling at her. "But on to a tendeous matter," he added turning to Ron and looking like he was being force to say something. "Ron your mother has asked me to pass something on to you. **She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the ****Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself ****later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also" (Sirius's eyes turned to Harry) "advises Harry not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over him and simply begs him to remember that she has his best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight." **

**(A/N: the bold part was taken word for word from Order of the Phoenix so I had nothing to do with it (except I made the second part include only Harry. Mrs. Weasley had warned her too in the book but I didn't think that she would have in this fanfiction).**

"Right," Ron said rubbing the back of his head looking worried.

"Make sure you let her know that I've told you," Sirius said looking like he was going to his normal self again. "Because I doubt she expected me to actually tell you."

"So what do you think?" Harry asked looking a little nervous about this too.

"That you should do it anyway of course," Sirius smirked. "It's a rather brilliant idea you came up with."

"Don't look at me, Hermione was the one that thought of it," Harry said smiling at her.

"Really!" Sirius said looking shocked and even more impressed. "Well it looks like Moony was right, you are more mischievous than I would ever had thought... Harry is lucky to have you on his side."

"Er..." Hermione didn't know what to say to that, of course she was blushing (and Harry was too) about what he was saying.

"But how can we carry on with the meetings?" Ron said looking annoyed for a some reason. "It's not exactly easy to hide so many people..."

"That is the tricky part," Sirius said, looking thoughtful. "I know about a rather roomy passageway out of the school behind the mirror..."

"The twins said that one was blocked," Harry said and Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "It was when they gave me the Marauder's Map... it was caved in."

"That's too bad..." Sirius said frowning. "You could try the Strieking Shack. There's enough room there."

"That won't work," Hermione said. "We would have to sneak out of the school... I'm pretty sure someone would noticed."

"True," Sirius said frowning and looked thoughtful again. "Well there is this one room..." he started after a few minutes which everyone seem to be taking the time to think of something too. However when he paused he was looking terrified and turned to look at the back of the wall. A second later his head was gone just before a pair of hands had seem to come out of nowhere grabbing at the thin air like they were expecting to catch the head that was just there.

"What the...." Ron exclaimed and they all ran away from the fireplace back up to their dormitories.

**********

The week that fallowed she had tried hard to find a place that would fit everyone and they could keep secret. Seeing that it was a difficult tasked she thought that her time might be better spent finding ways to disguised the meeting place, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to find something that would be able to be kept hidden from Dumbledore but he wasn't the one that they were trying to hide from. Besides, she thought that he might like that Harry was doing this (at least that's what she kept telling herself when she was planning this) and he wouldn't do anything to stop them. She did find some useful spells, one being the Portean charm which she could use to charm an object so Harry could pass on messages to the other people in this group telling them when a meeting was. It was a useful spell but it was difficult to master (it was a N.E.W.T level charm after all) and she didn't have it done with by the time of their first meeting.

As she walked to the room that Harry had told her about with Ginny and Neville, she was nervous about what she was going to find here. Harry had seemed so confident about it, but to her they were just going to a room that anyone could get into... there didn't seem to be any extra precautions added to it at all. That's what she thought at first, but when she had actually got into the room it seem she knew that it was special. She could feel it just standing there and upon noticing the vast number of books in the corner she was sure that everything was going to work out just fine here.

The meeting itself was brilliant. Harry was rather annoyed with her when she kept interrupting her, but she thought it was important to unified they all by making them chose a name for themselves, which Ginny had rather cleverly come up with Dumbledore's Army, DA for short (a name that they could easily use in the the halls). When they got to the listen (which was on the Disarming charm something she had learned years ago) she was a little disappointed by that didn't last long.

"That was brilliant Harry," Hermione said, it was after the meeting and they were on their way back to the common room. "I must admit that I thought that the Disarming charm was a little easy to start with but you were definitely right. It was the best way to judge where everyone was... not to mention a useful spell to know. I would never have thought of starting there."

"Well I have found it useful in the past," Harry shrugged looking embarrassed by her compliments.

"You really are a good teacher Harry... I saw a lot of people improved already," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "But you know that I've seen that you hold you wand a little rigidly," he added smirking him.

"I do not," Hermione huffed. "I cast the spell perfectly."

"Okay yeah you did," Harry laughed and Ron did too.

"I should know, you got me almost every time," Ron added. "Though I did get you twice."

"It wasn't twice," Hermione scoffed. "It was only once..."

"No it wasn't..." Ron puffed out his chest ready for a real fight, but Harry was having none of that.

"Er... Hermione, if I do find something wrong with the way you cast a spell... er... will you take my advice?" Harry asked looking nervous.

"I'll try to," Hermione said and then she sighed. "I know that you really do know more about this than me... I'll try to accept everything you have to teach me."

"Wow, she really must think that you're good," Ron said. "I never thought that I would hear her say that."

"Shut up," Hermione said glaring at him.

"Well I'm glad that you think so highly of me," Harry smiled. "And I must admit I'm glad that you talked me into this.... I really need this to get me through this stupid year."

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled and said good night to the boys as soon as they walked into the common room.

**********

It was awful... it was terrible it was so maddeningly unfair that this could happen. She was now sitting across from a very upset Harry that looked shocked and lost, not knowing what she could do. Things have been going great, the DA meetings have been amazing and everyone was showing improvement (even she was though not as much as Neville seem to be, he seemed to be improving at an incredible pace). Yes the toad was still on a rampage, but knowing that they were doing things to rebel against her was an exhilarating feeling and it was worth more than the annoyance that she was giving them. That was until today.

She had finally crossed a line into pure evilness... not that Hermione really understood the truly detriment this punishment was, she could see it in Harry eyes how much this had hurt him. You see, Harry had been kicked off the Quidditch team (along with the Weasley twins), all because he had hit Malfoy after the game. Okay, so he really shouldn't have hit him, but being kicked of the team really wasn't called for. And what was up with this High Inquisitor being able to over rule the head of house... it was just so bloody unfair.

She looked at the door to the common room again, she has been looking at it hopefully for the last few hours, just waiting for Ron to walk through it but still he hadn't come. She sighed, she knew that Ron must really have been upset after the game that he just played but Harry need his friend at the moment. Then again Ron really was going to be surely when he gets back, he just looked so defeated when he slumped off the pitch after he had let in all those goals and some of them really didn't seem all that difficult to save (though she couldn't blame him after that stupid song the bloody Slytherins were singing; she had half a mind to curse every one of them).

"I'm going to bed," Harry said getting up and even started to walk to his dorm when the portrait hole finally opened and a very distraught looking Ron walked in.

"Oh," Ron said obviously surprised that they were there and looking like he wanted to turn back around again. "I didn't think that you would still be up..."

"Yeah well," Harry shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, his voice was low and defeated. "I never should have tried out."

"Ron..." Harry said warily but Ron didn't seem to noticed.

"I'm going to quite," Ron said. "I don't know what I was thinking even trying..."

"You can't quit now," Harry said. "That would mean that only the chasers would be left on the team..."

"I can't... what?" Ron said and looked shocked by Harry. "What do you mean?"

"I was... band from every playing Quidditch again," Harry said looking pained. "Fred and George too."

"What?" Ron said looking incredulous until his face dropped again. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not," Harry said. "I'm the one that punched Malfoy..."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I wasn't the worst bloody Keeper ever," Ron said hotly but he was also depressed. "The team will be better without me..."

"Don't," Harry sad angrily and it was clear that the talk of Ron quitting the team was unacceptable at the moment.

Hermione had walked over to the window as the boys talked, feeling like she should give them some space. She didn't really know what to say to either of them, how to make them feel better and she hated feeling so useless. But as she looked out the window she actually found something that might just work. She could just make out in the distance the light that hadn't been seen on the grounds all this term, a light that she had sorely missed seeing and she knew that the boys had missed it just as much.

"... how things are going to get better," she heard Harry say.

"I could think of one thing that might help that," Hermione said smiling at the two of them. They both seem to have forgotten that she was there (though she wasn't sure if Ron even realized that she was there in the first place).

"Oh yeah," Ron scoffed in disbelief. "And what's that."

"Hagrid's back," Hermione said beaming and she watched as both the boys faces lighten up despite themselves.

"Let's go," Harry said excitedly and they all rushed off to go to Hagrid's.


	14. Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Fourteen

Attack

So going to Hagrid might not have turned out to be the best idea, what with him looking like he was put through the grinder and then the toad showing up at the end acting like he was incompetent because he he was half giant (as if that matters). Then there was the story he told them about the giants themselves, it seem so dangerous and it was all for nothing because they didn't get a single giant to go with them. However, none of that really mattered in the end, because Hagrid was there, he was safe and he... well he was safe at least.

Now the only probably was getting him to follow a sensible lesson plan because she knew that the stupid toad was already going to have it in for him because of her prejudice and the fact he was so close to Dumbledore. Hagrid didn't seem to understand how horrible things had gotten at Hogwarts since he was gone, and kept insisting that what he had plan was going to be fine (he had a far off look and she knew it would be impossible to persuade him to do something else, though that didn't stop her from trying for awhile). In the end she had to just pray, like Harry and Ron were that he wouldn't chose something too dangerous.

And he didn't, he actually chosen something very fascinating. Something that she was highly interested in learning about, especially because it was something that could only be seen by people that had seen death. Yes, she was quite enjoying the lesson on Thestrals, that was until the bloody toad came and acted like Hagrid was an oaf that didn't know anything about his subject, and couldn't even understand English. It made her so freaking mad that she would have like nothing better than to curse the toad right bloody there, though she was thankful that Neville had put a hand on her shoulder to stop her (she didn't want to get kicked out after all).

If it wasn't for the DA, and knowing that they really were doing something against the toad's regime (thought right now she wouldn't have minded if it wasn't a little more ostentatious), she would have gone insane by now. It was a pleasing sight though, seeing how in to teaching everyone Harry was, and that he really truly was helping everyone improve there skills. She was a little disappointed though at the last meeting (though she knew that he had a point), that he didn't teach them anything new, but it did give her the chance to curse Ron a few more times then she would have so it wasn't so bad. She noted that he was a little faster when he was dueling Neville and she wondered why that was (she hoped that it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she's a girl and even more then that that it was because he had certain feeling for her too).

"You know Ron, we really need to get to our rounds," Hermione said after the meeting and it looked like he was waiting for Harry (who was giving Cho sideways glances and it was obviously he wanted to talk to her).

"What?" Ron said raising his eyebrow, they didn't have to patrol today and she knew that, however he let her drag him out of there anyway. "What was that about?"

"Couldn't you see that Harry wanted to be left alone?" Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron said, he honestly didn't noticing anything like that. "Why?

"I think that he wanted to wish Cho a happy Christmas," Hermione said.

"Oh!" Ron said grinning like an idiot.

"You are such a prat," Hermione said rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"Whatever," Ron shrugged, looking down at her thoughtfully. So far this year, it seem that everything about her suggested that she might like him back and he really liked that they have become so much closer then before, thanks a lot to the patrols they had to do every few nights. He was about to say something... try to make his move (his ears were even bright red at he thought of ways to talk to her) but before he could say anything she was talking again.

"So I heard that Ginny made the Quidditch team," Hermione said trying to start up a conversation with him and knowing that Quidditch always made him happy in the pass (though she probably should have thought this more through seeing as how things were now).

"Yeah..." Ron said glumly but it couldn't totally suppress the pride he had at his sister's skills. "She's the new Seeker... she's not bad. Thought the bloody Beaters we had to get were the worst... I'm even better then them..."

"That's not a pleasant thought," Hermione teased playfully and just hoped that he would take it that way.

"Oi," Ron huffed, but he wasn't nearly as mad as he knew he should be.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Hermione laughed. "But I'm sure that you'll do fine... you'll pull it off somehow."

"Right," Ron scoffed. "If the other team is all sick or something."

"You still have three excellent Chasers a..." Hermione said.

"That have no defense... if the Beaters on Hufflepuff are even halfway decent, our Chasers will be easy pickings," Ron said going into Quidditch mood, and though Hermione didn't really fallow what he was saying she let him carry on. Even when he was talking like this (about how much his team sucked) he was still animated talking about Quidditch, and she loved that look. When they got to the common room she said goodnight to him (he looked like he was going to be waiting for Harry to return so he could tease his best mate and she didn't want to intrude on that).

**********

The next morning started out just like any other day, that was until she got downstairs and she found that Neville was already there looking into the fire.

"Neville?" Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows, he was never up this early, and sitting next to them.

"Hey," Neville said biting his lip and looking at her with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Hermione asked swallowing hard, it was obviously this wasn't good news.

"Harry had a bad dream last night," Neville said; he knew that this wasn't something that Harry would want anyone to know but at the same time he know how close Harry seem to have come to Hermione and thought he wouldn't mind her knowing. Besides, he was pretty sure that seeing as all the Weasleys where gone that she would need to know at least part of this and it would be better if she knew everything.

"Dream," Hermione said thinking about the dream like things that Harry had last year and felt her stomach turned. "What did he dream about?"

"He was yelling something about Mr. Weasley being attacked... being bite my a snake," Neville said, there was still a part of him that didn't want to think this was true but her expression, the fact that she didn't argue or say it was just a dream seem to kill that notion.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, thinking of the man that had picked her up at her house a year and a half ago and how kind he was to her when she was at his house that summer. She started to tear up even more at the thought of what Ginny was going through... what Ron was going through. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know," Neville said. "He just... saw the attack... but it was bad..."

"Where is Harry?" Hermione said, really wanting to talk to him... to confirm this information.

"Not here," Neville said. "He went to see Dumbledore after... Ron went with him too. And I checked when I got up... Fred and George aren't here either."

"He went to see Dumbledore," Hermione said, that was confirmation enough for her, but it had also given her a little hope. If Dumbledore was helping things might not be so bad... he might be able to help Mr. Weasley right? She didn't know what else to do so she just leaned on Neville's shoulder and looked into the fire, slightly crying.

That day was one of the longest that she even had to live through. Her mind was on Mr. Weasley fate, the worst part of this was that she knew that there was no way that she could find out if he was alright or not. It was just lucky that today was her last day of the term and none of the Professors were expecting too much from them except for Snape of course, who wanted them to make a potion (it was the only potion that she had made that was only satisfactory, but she didn't even care enough to hear his snide remarks he made about it). She didn't know how she was going to handle all this when she was away with her parents, but she didn't really have time to dwell on that because before dinner she was summoned by Dumbledore.

"Enter," Dumbledore said, she was standing outside of his office looking rather nervous.

"Hello sir," Hermione said as bravely as she could but she was very nervous.

"Hello Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at her but he was giving her a calculating look, as if he was trying to gauge her. "Have a sit," he continued and when she did he took a deep breath. "I'm sure that you have heard that something has happened to Mr. Weasley."

"Yes sir," Hermione said. "And that Harry had dreamed about it..." she added nervously, somehow compelled to tell him that.

"You know about Harry's dreams," Dumbledore said raising his eyebrow, it seem in approval this time, he was still giving her a calculating look but it was more accepting. "Well, either way I'm sure that you would be pleased to know that Mr. Weasley is going to be all right."

Hermione let out a breath of relief, she was really afraid that something terrible happened. "Good."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said this time really smiling at her, whatever it was that he was thinking about he seem to made up his mind.

"Thank you for telling me that, I was going to worry about it all during break," Hermione said, thinking that was probably why he called her there, though at the say time thinking that it might be more then that too. "And worry how Ginny a... how she was handling this."

"That's is part of the reason why I've called you here," Dumbledore said. "It seems that Miss Weasley has expressed that she would like it if you would come to visit her during break..."

"Okay," Hermione said immediately without thinking, she knew that Ginny must be going through hell right now.

"Well, I'm afraid that it's not quite as simple as that," Dumbledore said still smiling at her. "First, you'll need to tell you parents..."

"They;ll understand," Hermione sighed, knowing that her parents would be disappointed but they would be proud that she was helping her friend like this.

"Unfortunately it's not that simple either," Dumbledore said. "You see, Miss Weasley... in fact all of the Weasleys are not staying at the Burrow at the moment."

"Oh," Hermione said her eye going wide, no one had said it, but she had deduced that Harry, Ron and Ginny had stayed somewhere specially this year, which was why Ginny hadn't been able to send her letters.

Again Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly at that but carried on. "You wont be able to tell your parents where you really are going. In fact it would be best if you told them that you were staying at Hogwarts."

"Hm..." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, she never liked lying to her parents but she felt that she really had to this time. "That shouldn't be too difficult, I can just tell them that I need to take the time to study, they know how important the test at the end of the year are to me."

Dumbledore smile this time seem to be rather fond, as if this information was amusing. "Okay, now Hermione," he said calling her name for the first time that she could remember and giving her a piercing look. "This is important and I want you to think about his before you give your answer. What I need to tell you before you are able to see Miss Weasley is serious and can lead you into something that you are not prepared to handle. In a way this make you more involved in the war against Voldemort..." at this Dumbledore paused, trying to gauge her reaction again and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't even flinched at the name and that her eyes never wavered for the determined look she had in them.

"I don't really need to think about this. I've already decided to be on Harry's side when I fallowed him through the trap door in the first year and that hasn't changed one bit now that I know that V-Voldemort is back in the picture," Hermione said feeling relieved that she could finally say this to someone (other then Ginny), though she would have preferred it if she didn't stuttered on Voldemort's name.

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled at her. "The Weasleys are staying at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. You'll be taken there tomorrow morning by the Knight's bus. It would be best if you called your parents and let them know about the change in plans."

Dumbledore then charmed an object so that she could use it to call her parents. As she was doing this Dumbledore again was watching her with a calculated look. When Molly had first asked him if Hermione could come over, explaining how her daughter had expressed the need to have her friend near, his answer was no. He didn't want to risk another young adult's life as much as it would be by having them that close to the Order. Not to mention he wasn't so sure if he could trust his girl that had been an interesting and unexpected piece in this war. She had indeed shown that she was brave and very helpful to Harry in both his first and more importantly his third year. She hadn't even hesitated to break the law to save Sirius from a terrible fate... but still it unnerved him that she was that involved. He would have accepted this easily if the girl was Harry's friends, yes he understands the bonds of friendship are very strong but it didn't seem like that was the case here. The boy never seem to spend time with her, though it was true that they were closer in the last few years.

However, before he could even tell Molly that he didn't think it was such a good idea both Remus and Sirius had went to the defense of the girl saying that she could be trusted. So he had decided to give the girl a chance, and that he would make up his mind once he had time to understand her motives better. By the time he was done, in a sense, interviewing her, he felt more comfortable having her around and knowing that she was a good help to Harry.

**********

Hermione was knocking on the door of a house that had literally seem to grow out of the earth as soon as she walked up to it. She was nervous and didn't know what to expect but knowing that she would have a lot to do when she got inside.

"Hermione?" Ron said incredulously as he opened the door (there was a horrible shrieking of in the background but she could hardly hear it). Ron didn't look good at all, he looked like he was worried and the rings under his eyes suggested that he hadn't slept (or if he had it wasn't for long). "What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer at first because before she knew what she was doing she was hugging him tightly (and he was hugging her back just as tightly). "I heard about your dad," she finally said a few minutes later pulling away from him biting her lip.

"Right," Ron said his ears were red, it was surprising how much better he felt just by being hugged by her. However, that didn't take away the pain of everything that went on for the last two days, and his face contorted as he thought of his dad and best mate, that was up Merlin knows where blaming himself for this whole mess.

His look was all she needed to know that he wasn't doing okay at all, so she took his had and pulled him into one of the rooms that were empty (luckily there was one right at the end of the hall). She made him sit on the couch and sat next to him still holding his hand and leaning on his should. She realized after a few minutes of silence that she was actually the one that was getting comfort from this, but she didn't move, she needed this moment to relax knowing what she'll have to be dealing with soon (and she hoped that he was at least being help a little having her there).

Ron just looked at their hands intertwined as he sat there. He knew this isn't what she intended to happen but he couldn't help think about her while they were sitting there. All kinds of things about her, but mostly about how much he liked that she was there, holding his hand like this. And how nice it was that she could get his mind off his father and best mate for two seconds... though of course that thought made him think about them and he groaned.

"What's the matter Ron?" Hermione finally spoke once he groaned.

"Dad's okay... we've seen him and it's okay," Ron said thickly. "It was hard to see him like that... hard to... but he's going t be fine, so it's okay."

"Ron," Hermione said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Ron took a deep breath and said, "Now it's Harry... he's gotten in his head that it's his fault..."

"How could he think that?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Honestly I don't know," Ron almost smiled at her reaction but then frowned again. "What do you know about what happened?"

"That Harry had another of his dreams and he saw a..." Hermione said biting her lip.

"Okay," Ron said cutting her off and squeezing her hand involuntarily (he really didn't need hearing that again). "He was the snake... in the vision..."

"Oh," Hermione gasped as the color drained from her face.

"I know..." Ron said paling a little himself. "But that doesn't mean that it's his bloody fault."

"Of course not," Hermione said, and she believed that, but she couldn't think what that could mean.

"And then we hear bloody Moody saying that he was being possess," Ron hissed with really venom and getting up so he could pace the room. "But it couldn't be that he was in our dorm the whole effing time, but of course Harry took him at his word and now he wont even look at us... like he thinks we could blame him for this... He bloody saved dad's life but he thinks we could blame him..."

"Ron," Hermione said, grabbing his arm. "I'm not the one that you should be telling this..."

"He wont look at me Mione," Ron said looking angry and pained by that.

Hermione heart nearly stopped, it was the first time that he had ever called her Mione (that she knew of) and that made her whole body heat up (she was sure she was blushing now). However, now wasn't the time for this so she just shook it off.

"Then you're just going to have to make him," Hermione smiled at him. "You can't let him brood by himself."

"Gee, I wish I thought of that," Ron rolled his eyes. "I just.. I don't know what to say to him... I know it's not his fault, but how the hell am I supposed to make him see that..."

"You just being there well help Ron," Hermione said, she still couldn't believe that Ron didn't understand how much Harry leads on him. "Don't worry I'll go get him and bring him to your room so you two could talk..."

"And just what makes you think you could make him go anywhere?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.

"Easy... he'll be so shocked that I'm here that he won't even put up a fight," Hermione smiled and Ron had to laugh at that; it would probably work.

"Ron... you know you have to keep your..." Ginny said walking into the room, a shrieking sound was still going off in the background (though neither Ron or Hermione noticed it much), but she stopped dead when she saw Hermione. "Mione!" she exclaimed and ran to her friend hugging her tightly. "You actually came... mum said she didn't think it would happen..."

"Well I'm here now," Hermione said smiling sadly at her friend, she could feel the other girl tremble slightly in her arms. "How are you holding up?" she whispered.

"I..." Ginny started but stopped and pulled away, glancing at her brother (who was looking at the two of them with a distant look that she couldn't read) and bit her lip. "Can we go somewhere else and talk..."

"Er... actually Ginny, I was going to try and talk to Harry right now," Hermione said biting her lip, if Ginny really needed to talk to her right now of course she would do it but she still thought it would be best to deal with Harry first.

"So you could kick him out the stupid funk he's in," Ginny said rolling her eyes, she has been quite upset with him because of that.

"Pretty much, yeah," Hermione smiled. "It would probably be good if you wait with Ron in his room."

"Sounds good to me," Ginny said and fallowed Hermione as she left the room. "Ron you coming?"

"Yeah," Ron grumbled, frowning still, of course, he should have known that Hermione would come here because of his sister.

"Harry! Open up Harry!" Hermione cried at the door at the top of the stairs.

"Hermione?" Harry said opening the door looking at her incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"The Weasley thought I would be he best one to shock you out of your cave," Hermione smirked, and then looked into the room and of course she had to mention the Hippogriff in the room. "Buckbeak?"

"Huh?" Harry said still looking at her incredulous. "Seriously Hermione... what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Ginny needed a friend," Hermione said bowing her head to the Hippogriff and he bowed back. "You're looking well Beaky..."

"Er... Hermione I don't think..." Harry said rubbing the back of his head as she walked into the room and started petting Buckbeak, he didn't really want her in there in case... but no he was okay now wasn't he?

"He's still a little frighting," Hermione said looking at the talons and then she brought up the other Hippogriff in the room. "So Ron tells me that you've been hiding in here all day..."

"Has he bothered to tell you why?" Harry said a little harshly.

"Of course... But I think you're being ridiculous avoiding them like this," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not like they're dying to be in my company..." Harry grumbled. "Not when I might turn..."

"That's only because you're not giving them much of an option," Hermione groaned. "Come on, you can't just sit in her brooding with Beaky all day..."

"Argh," Harry said but he let her drag him to the room that he shares with Ron, he told himself that it was just because he was still shock that she would be there but he knew it also had to do with the fact that he hoped that she was right. When he say that Ron and Ginny were sitting on the bed waiting for him he felt hopeful but worried.

And then of course he felt like the biggest prat in the world for forgetting what Ginny had gone through in her first year. However it didn't stop him from feeling the relief that fill him as she say that he couldn't possibly have been possessed. And then when Ron give his reason why it wasn't possible Harry just had to smile, they had never thought that he was responsible, they never believed that he could have hurt their dad like that and it just made him feel better.

**********

"Thanks for coming Mione," Ginny said, it was hours latter and the were both in bed, Ginny resting her head against the older girls chest.

"Of course," Hermione said wrapping her arms around the other girl, she hadn't said much just curled up in her arms, but she knew that Ginny was going to say whatever it was bothering her... she just had to be patient.

"I see _him_ when I close my eyes," Ginny said, the way she said him made it clear that she was talking about Voldemort), she was hiding her face in the older girls chest. "I can't sleep... and I can't think... I don't know what do do..."

"It's okay... I've got you," Hermione tightening her grip on her friend.

"It's just... it makes me feel like I did after it happened," Ginny said. "Like nothing has changed..." she went one and then sobbed harder. "I though I was better... I thought I was through this..."

"You are better Gin," Hermione forcing the other girl to look at her at this point. "It's just this isn't something that will ever really leave you..." she whispered knowing the girl didn't want to hear this but it was important for her to. "It's part of who you are now... but know you will get pass this..."

Ginny lowered her head by this point, but kept her eyes wide open, she could almost see the monster laughing at her even with her eyes open and she couldn't stand that.

"Because there are people that are here for you," Hermione went on. "That I will always be here for you when you need me like this."

Ginny visibly relaxed at that.

"Now close your eyes," Hermione said.

"I can't," Ginny said in a shaky voice.

"Yes you can... nothing going to happen to you hear," Hermione said reassuringly. "You're safe."

Ginny tried to let those words wash over her but it wasn't working, she still saw _him_... "I saw him possessing Harry...." she said quietly after a moments hesitation.

"You know that couldn't happen... not like this," Hermione said, her tone reassuring and not judgemental like Ginny almost feared it would be.

"But it didn't stop me from seeing... I... I can see that too," Ginny sobbed.

"Nothing can hurt him either..." Hermione started.

"That's not true," Ginny said flinching. "His connection to... _him_... it different... boundaries or barriers don't matter... _he_ can get in Harry's mind at any time."

"I know," Hermione shivered at that thought too, she has seen that he has been effected by this a lot more then he would want anyone (expect for Ron) to know about. "But Harry's strong... he's not going to let Voldemort win..."

"Right," Ginny said, being comforted by that, she didn't even flinch at Voldemort's name, she had face more terrors then to fear the name (though she wasn't so sure she could handle someone saying Tom at the moment).

"Are you feeling any better," Hermione asked a few minutes later, Ginny hadn't said anything and her eyes were still wide open.

"A little," Ginny sighed. "Thanks Mione."

"No problem," Hermione said. "I'll always be here for you no matter what."

There was no more talking between the two after that, but Ginny did feel a lot better, good enough to close her eyes and eventually even fall asleep. Though she still had bad dreams it didn't get too bad because she instinctual knew that Hermione was there for her.


	15. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Fifteen

Christmas

Hermione woke up the next morning and was pleasantly surprised that she had more presents she thought she would for Christmas. She quickly and carefully disentangled herself from Ginny, who woke up only long enough to roll her eyes, not even the promises of present seem to get her out of her sleep (though Hermione couldn't blame her since she knew the girl had been up for the last thirty or so hours) and looked at them. Her first surprise was that she got something from not only Harry (which she thought might happen because she had given him a birthday present this last year and he can be pretty considerate when it came to things like that) but something from Ron too, which she hadn't expected at all.

Okay so all it was, was a box of chocolates (her favorite, though she thought that might just be a coincidence), but it was still something she didn't think was coming and it made her heart lighten. The other surprise she found was a nice hand knitted scarf that was from Mrs. Weasley. This too had warmed her heart, knowing that it meant that the Weasley were excepting her more into their family, something that she really wanted to happen, and not just because of Ron, but because they were a warm and loving family.

After she opened all her gifts, smiling at the books that her parents had sent her, they were the kind of books she had always loved reading, she headed downstairs to get herself something to eat. She was a little surprised when she didn't find Mrs. Weasley in he kitchen (when she was at the Burrows it didn't matter how early she woke up the older woman was always in the kitchen doing something) and even more surprised to see Sirius sitting there reading the paper.

"Harry Christmas," Hermione smiled at him and got herself some of the coffee that was in a pot on the stove.

"Happy Christmas," Sirius said putting down the newspaper smiling at her. "I figured you would be an early riser."

"Yeah, I never could, no matter how hard I try, sleep in late," Hermione smiled.

"Good, because I would have hated to wake up so early if didn't," Sirius said. "I'm usually dead to the world at this time in the morning. Though it being Christmas did help."

"Oh," Hermione said suddenly nervous. "You wanted to speak to me."

"Yep," Sirius said grinning like an idiot. "But don't worry Mione, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well you do save my soul after all," Sirius bark at the confused look the girl seem to be giving him. "If it wasn't for you I would be worse then dead, it sucks that it's taken me almost two years to actually be able to tell you that."

"Oh... it was nothing... I'm mean I didn't..." Hermione said blushing slightly which only made Sirius laughed harder.

"You did everything," Sirius said and this time he got up and gave Hermione a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione said blushing even more than before.

"And I also want to thank you for whatever you did to Harry," Sirius said. "I don't know what you did to get him out of his brooding but it must have been good... when that kid is in one of his moods he's as bad as James was," he added with a fond yet sad smile.

"I didn't do anything there, I just made him talk to Ron..." Hermione said.

"Trust me Mione, you did something," Sirius said. "My godson is a healthy balance of both his parents... I can see so much of them in him.... Sorry I got sidetracked. Friendship was very important to both of them... they cared deeply for all there friends and never let go of those people that are close to them. And most importantly they let only those people effect them... get to them... listen to them..."

"Er... I'm sorry I'm not fallowing you," Hermione said confused.

"Sorry, I'll try to gather my thoughts," Sirius said frowning and then he smiled fondly. "I remembered in our seventh year and James and Lily had been dating for a few weeks. I wondered why she had always let us bother her so much. I've seen her let the Slytherin walk all over her... no that's not the right word because Lily wouldn't stand getting put down by anyone. She just didn't seem to be effected by them calling her names. She just let them all flow off her. But that wasn't true with us... me and James that is, of course Remus would never say anything against her... or just about anyone else. Actually it was mostly just me, because since second year James was fawning all over her," Sirius bark out seeming lost in the memory of his best friends.

"But anyway, I could always get to her," he carried on. "When I asked her about it she said 'It just felt like you were important to me somehow... I supposed that I knew I wanted to be your friends and it hurt more when you said it.' Of course that make me feel like a prick for teasing her so much, but it was also nice to know that she felt that way about me."

"Okay," Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Harry's the same," Sirius said, "he might not know that you're his friend yet but he's still effected by you... he knows that you're important to him."

"You think so," Hermione said blushing and not looking at him.

"Yes," Sirius smiled at her. "So I just want to thank you for being so good to him. For helping him our, especially this year. I was really worried that he was going to have a terrible year..." at that point he scoffed and his eyes darkened. "Well worse year. But thanks to you I think he'll get through this..."

"You mean thanks to the secret Defense meeting that we have stopped having after that decree was made," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, that," Sirius barked. "Thanks for them."

A moment after that Molly come in and started making breakfast and both were a little wary that she might have heard more then they would want her to but she didn't seem to react to it if she had. "Happy Christmas Sirius, Hermione dear."

"Happy Christmas Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you last night dear, you don't know how much this means to me that you have come to help my family like this," Molly smiled at her warmly.

"Once I heard I knew I had to come," Hermione said. "I'm just glad that you wanted me here... I was going to worry about this all break if you hadn't."

"You're sweet dear," Molly smiled. Soon after that everyone was coming downstairs of breakfast, it was a lot earlier then normal but all to be expected one Christmas morning. It really was wonderful spending Christmas with all the Weasley, though they were obviously still sadden by their dad being attack, there was such light and warmth from them that Hermione wasn't quite use to. Not to mention the wondrous food that Mrs. Weasley had made was so good that everyone ate multiple helpings, and even though she most have made enough for an small army (and I mean that literally) there was nothing leftover.

After the meal was over, everyone when to visit Mr. Weasley at St. Mungo's, Hermione was really pleased to see that he was doing so well, some times it is hard to believe everything that magic could do. Of course Mr. Weasley seemed to think that Muggle healing techniques were worth a try, and though she ran from the scene like everyone else did (Merlin Mrs. Weasley can yell) she found the whole encounter amusing.

However, when they ran into their old Defense Professor, the Defense Professor that happen to be her first crush (which she hates to think of now seeing as he was a big fraud) no less, she wasn't too amused anymore. Though Ron seem to be, he kept shooting her smug smirk, she could read the laugh on his face, and she would have done anything to just get to the coffee shop that they were trying to get to. But no, they were force to go the the Permanently Spell damage ward in the hospitable, because no one could think of the polite way to say they didn't care about Lockhart in the least.

She was starting to feel really uncomfortable, knowing that she was forgetting something important, but it wouldn't come. However, when she saw Neville she knew what it was. She remembered the night more then a year ago when he had told her about his parents, who she just realized would have been behind the curtains he just walked through. She caught Neville's eyes, which had widen when he noticed all of them there, and she felt so bad for him. Neville had always been private about his parents, expect for that one night he's never talked about them, and she knew he would hate for them all to see him like this.

However, as soon as she thought that Harry had looked up and noticed Neville too, his eyes had too much understanding in them and she knew it was likely that he knew what happen too. Ron was looking up to and she knew that it was all over.

"Hey Nev," Hermione said to her friend trying to smile at him but not quite managing it.

"Hey Mione," Neville said in a small voice as an older woman came out of the curtain area who had to be his grandmother.

"Are these friends of your Neville," Mrs. Longbottom said in a stiff voice and then looked at the kids with a piercing glance. "Ah yes, Harry Potter, my grandson has said a lot about you. And you must be Hermione and Ginny," she added with a smile.

"Wha..." Ron started to ask something but Hermione was afraid of what it would be so she interrupted him.

"Where here visiting Mr. Weasley," Hermione said. "He's doing much better, by the way."

"That's good," Neville said trying to smile at Ginny and Ron, but he could quite manage and a second later a woman with white hair and a expression that suggested that she wasn't quite all there walked up to him.

"What is it this time Alice?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, and edge of impatience in her voice.

The woman continued to walk to Neville and handed him a gum wrapper.

"That's nice dear," Mrs. Longbottom sighed as the woman walked away. "Now throw that away Neville, you must have enough of those wrapping paper to cover your wall."

Neville however, sighed and stuffed the wrapper in his pocket and then looked at them again. "It was nice seeing your and I'm glad you dad is okay... I was worried after..." he trailed of and looked at Harry.

"Thanks Neville," Ginny said and Neville left with his Grandmother after that.

"What was that about? Who was that woman?" Ginny asked looking sad, she couldn't help but to recognize the round face of her friend in the woman.

Hermione bit her lip, not sure what to say next, but she figured that Neville would have appreciate it more if she told them instead of them going to ask him. "She's his mum."

"What happened to her?" Ron asked his voice was grave, he had figured it was something like that.

"She was tortured until she lost her mind," Harry said his eyes where dark. "Neville's dad too."

Ron and Ginny both gasped at that, looking very depressed.

"I had no idea," Ginny said and then looked at Hermione. "But I supposed you did."

"Yeah, he told me after the lesson on the Unforgivable Curses," Hermione said. "I don't think he would have said anything if that didn't happen."

"That makes sense," Harry said his eyes hard now. "That's the curse they used..."

"How do you know this?" Ron asked Harry.

"Because I saw it in Dumbledore's Pensieve," Harry said. "It was Crouch Jr. case..."

"You mean..." Hermione said blanching at that. Crouch, who had taught them all last year disguised as Moody, was one of the people that had done this to Neville's parents.

"Yeah," Harry said looking pale himself.

"Poor Neville," Ginny sighed. "I had no idea he went through that."

**********

The rest of the vacation was nice. She was able to talk to Professor Lupin, who insisted that she call him Remus ('I'm not your professor any more'), but she couldn't quite manage it, so she settled for just calling him Lupin. Anyway, she really enjoyed talking to him about a lot of different subject, usually joined by Sirius and Tonks, who she had just met but found interesting, especially with the way that she could just change her features at will.

She was rather shocked, and displeased when she met Kreacher, Sirius house elf. She hated to see how he was, in his deceptive looking loincloth and the way that he muttered insults about everyone. But there was nothing she could do about it, Ginny was right when she said that he couldn't be freed because he knew too much and even though the elf hated it here there was nothing to be done. It still felt wrong that she had to sit there and watch him suffer like this, like she was contributing for his suffering, but he made it clear that he would never want her help. And she felt even worse for feeling happy when Ron and Ginny had defended her when the elf called her a Mudblood, because of how angry they got at the elf for just sprouting out the things that he had been raised to believe.

It was the morning they were to go to Hogwarts again that she walked into the sitting room, hoping that she could stay away from the hassle that was going on with the Weasley as they got ready.

"Hey," Hermione said, stopping just before she sat down on one of the dusty couches, she had just noticed that Harry was in the room too, looking like he was thinking about something.

"Hey," Harry head snapped to her. "Hoping you could get a chance to read despite the chaos in this house," he added with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He had been very moody the last couple of days since Snape had paid him a visit and she could she how hard he was trying to act as if everything was normal.

"You know me, I'm not happy unless I have a book in my hands," Hermione shrugged sitting down.

"I don't think that's true... you seem pretty happy every time you curse Ron at the DA meetings," Harry said his smile was really this time.

"Well, who wouldn't find that entertaining," Hermione said blushing slightly.

"What I don't get is why he constantly chooses you as a partern when he knows he's just going to be shot down," Harry chuckled. "I think he might like you..."

"What... er... I doubt that," Hermione said really blushing this time as Harry smile broaden.

"Hm..." Harry shrugged and looked away, the smile seem to vanish from his face as he looked at the fireplace again.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione said unable to just sit there when he was obviously depressed about something.

Harry didn't say anything; he just sat there for a long time, so long that Hermione thought that he wasn't going to say anything so she opened her book.

"Have you ever heard of Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it where you try to shield your mind form someone trying to get into it, usually by the use of Legilimency," Hermione said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Are you going to learn how to do it?"

"Yeah," Harry said glumly. "Snape is going to teach me."

"Oh," was all Hermione had to say about that.

"It's not something that I'm looking forward to," Harry frowned.

"No... I wouldn't think you would be," Hermione said, knowing that Snape was one of the last people that Harry would want in his mind, but at the same time that it was likely a good idea that he learned this. It wasn't good having the connection between himself and Voldemort open like that. "Was there something more to that," she added when she noticed the way he looked.

"It's Sirius reaction to this," Harry sighed. "I'm worried that he might do something stupid..."

"Don't worry about that Harry," Hermione interrupted. "He's a smart man and know that he can't..."

"He can be rash..." Harry said. "And if he thinks that I'm being mistreated... especially by Snape..."

"Don't worry Harry," Hermione sighed and walked over to sit next to him, this time not giving him any excuses just trying to make him calm down a little. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Right," Harry sighed as he noticed that despite himself his mood had lighting up a little. "Thanks."

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, but I have a paper that I had to write for my class and this is all I could think of for this chapter. However, seeing as I didn't go quite as far as I thought I would in this chapter, I'm sure the next one will be longer.**


	16. Article and Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Sixteen

Article and Troubles

When they got back to Hogwarts it was to find that it was still in chaos, not that they had expected it to be any different with the toad being there, but they can hope can't they. Then the next day, when classes started up again, Hermione didn't really have much time to worry about anything else because everything seem to be so demanding (except for Defense of course; stupid toad). However, she couldn't help but worry when Harry went to his _'remedial Potions'_ lesson with Snape. She had read up some more one Occlumency and what she saw didn't really please her much. Yes, when Harry learned the technique he would be safe, but things were going to get a lot worst before they got better, this was only going to weaken his barriers. She was also wary of the fact that he was going to be learning for someone that Harry hated, and who hated him, because that wasn't going to make it any easier for him to learn.

"Ron," Hermione said, she approached him knowing that he needed to know this too.

"Yeah, Hermione," Ron looked up he was actually doing his home and she felt a little bad that she was going to interrupted him (this wasn't an everyday occurrence after all).

"Er..." Hermione said sitting next to him and said in a hushed voice. "It's about Harry's lesson today..."

"What about it?" Ron said, not all that surprised that Hermione knew what Harry was really up to toady (she knows everything after all).

"You need to keep a close eye on him Ron," Hermione said. "I read about O... er... it and things are only going to get harder on Harry for a while..."

"Great," Ron groaned, his eyes the only thing that portrayed how worried he was about this. "Just what he effing needs at the moment."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"Thanks for telling me," Ron smiled at her, a smile that made her stomach squirm, all the more so because he seemed to be doing it more and more lately. She was starting to think that he might actually like her back but before she could say anymore to that Harry came into the room. He was pale and sweaty and she left him to Ron, knowing that Harry probably wouldn't want to deal with too much at them moment.

And so the weeks passed much the same as it had been since the start of this term. With all her classes getting harder and harder she was only a few days ahead in her homework, which she was concerned about. However, none of that matter the morning that opened the newspaper to find that Azkaban had a mass breakout, that thirteen of the most dangerous Death Eaters where now let loose. She bit her lip, contemplating for only a second before she decided to show Harry this piece of information, wishing that she could let him have as much piece of mind as possible but it wasn't right. He needed to know this. He, like everyone else (though they were informed of this later), was horrified by this, and confessed that last night he knew something terrible was coming because he felt that Voldemort had been happier than he has been in years.

After she was done talking to Harry she notice Neville coming into the room and felt even worse about what she had to do next. She was going to have to tell him too, she couldn't let him just find out that they people that had hurt his parents where now roaming around free.

"Neville," Hermione said in a soft voice, she had taken his lead (as had Ginny) in not approaching his subject with him, but she didn't have a choice in the matter right now.

"Yeah," Neville said brightly until he noticed her expression. "What's the matter?"

"Fallow me," Hermione sighed, taking him to the first open classroom she could find, thinking that he might not want others people around and then handed him the paper. Neville expression when for curious apprehension to a shock quickly and then even quicker his face got uncharacteristically dark. Ten minutes after she was sure that he had finished reading the paper she said (not being able to take the silence any longer), "I thought you would want to..."

"Thanks," Neville cut her off before she could say anymore, an edge to his voice but it really didn't look like his anger was directed at her. "What really gets me," he said clinching his fist, pain and anger in his eyes, "is that they're blaming this on Black...."

Hermione looked at him, it almost sounded like he knew that Sirius was innocent, but she didn't know how that could be.

"He has to me You-Know-Who," Neville continued. "But they refuse to see that... I mean we know, and we're trying to do something with the whole DA thing, but everyone else... They don't know what's coming."

"I know," Hermione sighed, but she couldn't help but being impressed by her friends determination. "I wish..." she started to say but she just got an idea that might work, if only she could figure out how to get it out there....

"What is Mione?" Neville asked, all too familiar with the look in her eyes.

"I just had an idea," Hermione said leaving the room quickly, "I've got to go... er... you're okay right," she added turning back to her friend with an worry expression.

"Don't worry about me," Neville smiled, almost normally, she was just so weird sometimes.

"Right," Hermione said hesitating for a second before she left the room to go owl some she hoped would help her.

**********

"... so to make a long story short, we need your help," Hermione said two days later, talking to someone she never really thought she ever would. Luna Lovegood was staring at Hermione with her overly dreamy eyes and Hermione had no idea what the other girl was thinking of. She wasn't even sure why she was standing her.

After owling a certain beetle, she went up to her dormitory to think what her next step would be. She knew that if Harry could just get his story out there, that it might be helpful to some people. Sure a lot of people wouldn't accept it, but even if just one person listen to it, it would be worth it. However, she didn't know how she was going to get the message out there or how to get Harry to do it in the first place.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, waving a hand in front of her friends face. "It better not be my stupid brother again."

"No," Hermione said shaking her head. "I'm trying to figure something out."

"Are you going to tell me what... or is that too difficult for you?" Ginny asked.

"Er..." Hermione said. "Well, after today, you know with the Azkaban breakout, I think we need to do something."

"Okay," Ginny said, thinking that there really wasn't much that they could do about that, but she could seen her friend was thinking that they actually could. "How?"

"Well... I thought Harry should get his story out there," Hermione said, trying to read her friends reaction to it. It was as she feared it would be. Her friend looked skeptical that Harry would ever allow that.

"Are you going to even tell him about this," Ginny asked. "I don't think he would want you to just put that out there..."

"Oh, he would know," Hermione said. "The only way that this would really work is if Harry was they one to tell the story."

Ginny started to laugh at that, "Mione, he's never going to do that."

"I wouldn't say never," Hermione frowned. "If I could just make him see how important this is... well I think he would do it."

"Maybe," Ginny shrugged. "But seriously... what are you really planning."

"I'm going to have Rita Skeeter interview him," Hermione said bluntly.

"Er..." was all Ginny had to say about that, but the look of disgust and incredulous weren't good signs. "How would you even get her to come?" she asked when she gathered herself.

"You know I have leverage on her," Hermione smirked evilly.

"Right," Ginny chuckled. "Just remind me never to get on your bad side."

"The problem is, I really don't know how I'm going to get the story out there," Hermione said. "I don't think any paper would want to print this... they would either have the Ministry leaning on them to make sure nothing like this shows up or they would think it's ridiculous..."

"Well," Ginny said suddenly grinning, "if you're talking ridiculous, you could always try the _Quibler."_

"I don't know about that," Hermione said. "If it's in there, people might not think it's real."

"Maybe, but it would still be out there," Ginny said. "Isn't that what you want...."

"Yeah, but," Hermione said.

"Look, I know that if you just talk to my friend Luna, she could make sure the article is used," Ginny said, and upon seeing Hermione making a face she added, "I know she's a little odd, but Luna's a good person..."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, she really did need this out there and she already knew that this was going to be her best change at that. So that's why she was standing in front of the dreamy girl.

"I'm not sure if Dad would want that story, but I'll be sure to tell him about it," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Thanks Luna," Hermione sighed, really feeling relieved.

"I don't think she likes you much," Ginny said as she watched her blonde haired friend walk away.

"I'm not fussed about that," Hermione shrugged, Luna was all right enough but it wasn't likely they would become friends.

"It's really a shame, I think you too are a lot a like," Ginny sighed.

"What?" Hermione turned on her friend with an incredulous look.

"Yeah," Ginny said laughing at Hermione reaction. "Your both smart, kind, are willing to do anything to help a friend out, can be highly amusing at times, especially when you don't mean to be..."

"Argh," Hermione groaned at that one, causing Ginny to laugh harder then she just was. "But she believes in... everything..."

"That would be your biggest difference," Ginny chuckled. "The way you view the world is very different, but if you get past that Mione, I know you're really going to like her."

"It's not that easy for me..." Hermione started.

"Ah yes, and that's where the two of you are exactly alike," Ginny laughed hysterically this time. "You two are the most stubborn people when it comes to someone questioning what you believe in, though you have different styles of showing it."

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just don't close your mind to her because of what she says," Ginny sighed this time looking really serious. "You shouldn't judge her like that."

Hermione looked at her friend and sighed too, was she judging Luna too quickly. The girl was helping her out with this even after she had made fun of the _Quibler._ "I'll try."

**********

She thought that her plan was going to fail because the stupid cow hadn't gotten back to her until the last minute, but on the morning before the a Hogsmeade visit everything was ready to go. Everything that is except for Harry, but she knew that she would get him there one way or the other, even if she had to drag him there and force him to talk at wand point (though she never really would have went that far). It was lucky that all she really had to do was ask him to join her at the Three Broomsticks around midday, he put up a little bit of a fight seeing as he was going out with Cho today, but he agreed all the same.

So she went the the Three Broomsticks where she met Rita and Luna, not really her favorite people to be around but at the moment she was rather pleased with the situation. The interview went better than she thought it would, expect for the fact that she was sicked my all the details that Harry had told about that night (she had a general idea before, but this just was so much worse than she thought it was).

"You should have told me this is what you wanted to do," Harry said looking annoyed, he never like talking about himself, especially when it concerns something like this. "Why didn't you anyway... didn't think I would agree to it."

"There was that possibility," Hermione sighed, they were walking back to Hogwarts, "but the truth is that I tend to look at the big picture and sometimes forget about little things."

"Well it might be nice if you look at the little pieces sometimes," Harry huffed.

"What's the matter? I have a feeling this is more than just the fact that I ambushed you and made you spill you guts to someone no one can stand."

"Do I really need anymore reason to be upset than that," Harry almost smiled and then he groaned. "Fine I'll tell, but only because you might be able to help me understand what went wrong." And then he started telling her everything about his date with Cho, mostly focusing on the part at Madam Puddifoot's (a place that she was sure Harry never would have chosen to go to) where he seemed to make mistake after mistake. So she tried to explain to him everything that he did wrong and at the end of it he just grumbled and said something that sound like 'I'm never going to understand girls.'

"That's a nice thing to say when you're talking to one," Hermione teased.

"You're different, you're not all... er..." Harry started but stopped himself before he could say something too damaging... the last thing he would want is Hermione Granger mad at him.

"Well at least you have sense enough not to stick your foot in your mouth," Hermione laughed; she knew of a certain red head won't have been able to stop himself. "Perhaps it might be easier for you if you picked a girl you knew..."

"What and just forget about Cho..." Harry snapped.

"That's not what I meant," Hermione groaned. "Of course you should work things out with Cho."

"Well, you're already talking about my next time," Harry huffed.

"Sorry, I was merely trying to say that it's easier when you know someone," Hermione sighed.

"You aren't trying to hit on me are you," Harry said suddenly laughed.

"Ew," Hermione said making a face. "That's never going to happen."

"I'm sorry I'm so appalling to you," Harry chuckled.

"Honestly Harry, have you ever thought of me that way," Hermione said shaking her head.

"All the time Hermione," Harry sighed deeply, giving her a fake longing look.

"Git," Hermione rolled her eyes and the two off them talked like this until the Weasley came in and seem to be in a very glum mood. They had just had a Quidditch practices and it was obviously that it didn't go well.

It seem that they all had a reason to be glum judging by the Quidditch game the fallowing Saturday, though Hermione didn't really understand it, they had only lost by ten points so it couldn't have been that bad. Ginny had tried to explained that the fact that she had to catch the snitch and they still lost the game that only lasted twenty-two minutes was a very bad thing, but Hermione just shrugged and say that she was never going to understand Quidditch.

And then finally the article come out, and even if it didn't do anything (which she knew wasn't true because it seem to change the mind of some of the students at Hogwarts already) it would all have been worth it seeing the look on the toad's face when she found out about it. The only problem was that Hermione knew that with as angry as the toad was right now, she wasn't going to take this lying down.

And sure enough it seem like the toad's rein seem to get worse, starting with her making ridiculous rules about making sure no one could read the _Quibler_ (which really was a good thing in Hermione opinion, seeing as it will make sure that everyone reads it now) and then the sacking Professor Trelawney. Hermione really did feel bad for her (even though she never liked the subject and hated how she constantly predicted Harry's death, she had nothing against Trelawney personally), especially since the toad made it so public. Though, it was made all the sweeter when Dumbledore had stepped in and showed that the toad didn't control everything.

She must admit that she would have like to have taken at least one class with Firenze, though not because he was a gorgeous centaur as Lavender and Parvati had said, but because she thought it would have been fascinating to see how he taught the lesson. Still, she didn't have any interest in the subject so it didn't really matter to her.

**********

Now this was the DA lesson that she was really looking forward too. They were finally going to be learning how to conjure a Patronus, something she's wanted to learn since third year and she saw a glimpse of Harry's.

"... now you have to remember to think of a happy thought," Harry said walking around the group as everyone was trying conjure their Patronus. "The spell draws power from that memory so the happier the memory is the more powerful your Patronus will me."

Hermione first tried to remember the look on the toad's face when she found out about the article but was only able to get silver vapors to come out. She sighed, she figured that vindictive pleasure wasn't going to cut it so she started to think of happier moments. The first though that came to her mind was when she had first come to Grimmauld Place and how she had been able to talk to Ron (how it felt when she hugged him and when he called her Mione for the first time) and she said "Expecto Prantonum." and to her immense pleasure something much more then a vapors came out of her wand.

"Nicely done Hermione," Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled proudly back at him, as she watched her Patronus, a silver otter, float around the room. At that point she decided to look around the room to see if anyone else was done, it had taken her much longer to learn than most of the other spells seem to take her. She noticed that Fred and George seem to have conjure there's, but that really wasn't surprising... they had plenty of happy memories to spare. And then she saw a silver bunny bouncing around and noticed that it belonged to Luna, and she couldn't help but be impressed (and a little jealous) of her for that, the girl was younger than her after all.

It was an hour later that two things happen at practically same time. First, she looked over to the list of names that she made everyone sign at there first meeting in Hogshead so long ago and noticed that one of the names where glowing. She couldn't see who it was from where she was standing, but seeing as there was only one person missing during this meeting she had a good clue who it was. Before she could say anything, however, Dobby the house elf was running in the room warning them of this ever fact. Second later everything when crazy and everyone was running all over the place. She only had time to shot a spell at the paper, wiping all the names from it (hoping that would prevent anyone else getting in trouble if they weren't caught tonight), before she too tried to run away.

She quickly caught up with Ron, who seem to be dragging Ginny with him closely followed by Neville, the twins, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. "Hey," she said, she could hear footsteps behind her and she had a feeling they weren't going to be someone friendly. Luckily everyone turn to her and she pointed for them to get into one of the open class rooms. She grabbed Ron's hand and whispered, "please Ron, you have to go along with this," and then added out loud, "you can try to explain Quidditch to me all you want but I'm still never going to get it."

"What..." Ron said confused as Hermione closed the door only a second in time.

"If it isn't the weasel and the Mudblood," said a drawing voice, "how I hoped I would be the one to find you."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Hermione said coldly turning around to face him in what she could only hope was an indifferent look. "We're patrolling."

"Don't even try that one on me," Malfoy smirked, looking like he just received a particular nice present. "Do you really think I would believe that Weasley King wouldn't be with Potter when this..."

"Serious Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Hermione said, doing her best confused and annoyed voice. "We... are... patrolling," she added slowly. It was true they were supposed to patrol that day starting at nine which was ten minutes ago, something that had annoyed her before but she was rather pleased about at the moment, it made there alibi more reasonable. "You can even ask Lisa or Jack if you think I'm lying."

"What about Harry?" Ron asked at the same time, Hermione glancing at him hoping that he wasn't going to make it obvious that they knew exactly what Malfoy was on about. However, Ron's expression was a mixture of worry and nervousness that she thought it would work.

"He was just taken to the Headmaster's office... I do say that he should be packing his bags for home soon enough," Malfoy's smirk broaden as he say both of there face looked horrified. "You really didn't know did you... What a faith sidekick you are... letting Potter do this alone."

Ron glared at him, about to say something, but his thoughts drifted to his brother and sister in the room that was behind him and held his tongue. "Just shut your mouth Malfoy," Ron did hiss, talking a step towards him.

"Ron!" Hermione said grabbing his arm and giving him a look. "Malfoy, I suggest you leave and let us get back to work."

"Fine," Malfoy groaned. "You didn't happen to see anyone running by here?"

"No," Ron said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why would you ask that?" Hermione said raising her eyes.

"No reason," Malfoy said, looking a little disappointed at that... a little too disappointed in Hermione opinion, and stalked off down the corridor in hopes to find the others. Hermione continued to walk, making sure to lock the door that the others where in with her strongest spell and continued down the corridor with Ron.

"Do you think that Harry was really caught or that Malfoy was just wining me up?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't answer, but she bit her lip, she knew that Harry had to have been caught.

"Damn," Ron groaned miserably, how could he have let his friend go just like that... he should have been with him. He then pulled out the marauder's map from his pocket, he had picked it up before he ran out the room, and checked it to see where Malfoy was. Hermione peaked over his shoulder and smiled, she was right, Malfoy was only trying to make them believe that he thought they were telling the truth. He was at the other end of the corridor looking like he was waiting for the someone to come running out of the doors. "They better stay in there..." he muttered, looking worried.

"Don't worry, they don't have a choice," Hermione said and he glance at her and she could see that he was grateful for that but that wasn't all she could see, she could also see his guilt. "Ron it's not your fault. Harry wouldn't..."

"I should have been with him," Ron hissed, keeping his voice down so that none of the considerable amount of people out there could hear him. "Malfoy might be the biggest git on the planet, but he was right about..."

"Ron don't," Hermione sighed and made him look at her. "I know what your feeling... I know because I'm feeling it to. It was my stupid idea in the first place..."

"It was a good idea..." Ron tried to defend but she didn't stop.

"I should be the one getting in trouble for this, but I'm not," Hermione sighed nearly breaking down into tears but she had to keep strong right now. "And Harry won't want me to... he wouldn't want anyone else to get in trouble for this."

"I know," Ron said bowing his head. "I just..."

"I know," Hermione said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. They stayed there for another half hour before Malfoy finally give up on standing there and started stalking off through the corridors. They had watched the map closely and notice that everyone besides the ones in the room had all made it to their house safely. They also kept an eye on Harry, in Dumbledore's office with the toad, the Minister, Percy Weasley (Ron had nearly ripped the map in two when he saw that knowing why his brother would be there), Kingsley (who Ron had told Hermione was working with the order), Dawlish (who neither one knew), Professor McGonagall and the person that had betrayed them all, Marietta.

"I think we should get the others," Hermione whispered a few minutes after Malfoy had left.

"It took you long enough... I thought you might have forgotten about us," one of the twins said when they open the door. "What's with the long faces?" he added when he noticed how grave, and in Ron's case furious, the two of them were.

"They got Harry," Hermione sighed and everyone gasped. "Come on let's get back to the Common room."

And so they all traveled to the Gryffindor common room, having to go the long way around because there were a bunch of Slytherin's blocking the most common why there but they were able to get around them easy enough with the map. It was only a few minutes later that Harry had returned looking ashed face.

"What happened?" Ron was the first to ask him. "Did you get... er..."

"No," Harry said and everyone that was still downstairs (which where all the Weasleys, Hermione and Neville) sighed in relief.

"Merlin Harry, how many get out of explosion cards do you have," Fred asked chuckling.

"Dumbledore took the fall for me," Harry said, not even taking in what Fred had said, this time everyone gasped. "They saw the list that you made us all sign..." he added turning to Hermione, "it didn't have any of our names on it, but it still had Dumbledore's Army on the top of it..."

"No," Hermione said her eye going wide, she hadn't thought of erasing that part.

"So he said that's want he was doing... that he was going to be building an army to go against Fudge and of course the git fell for it," Harry went on. "And then Marietta was there but she had the word sneak written on her face... written in horrible purple pimples, nice one Hermione..."

"What's this?" Fred said looking at Hermione. "What did you do?"

"Dear brother, it sounds as if she might have curse the paper that we all signed," George said smiling.

"No that couldn't be, our little Mione would never do that without telling us about it," Fred exclaimed.

"Oh course I curse the paper... do you think I would let someone get away with this," Hermione smiled at them and they both laughed, giving her an approving look. "I'm sorry Harry, the paper was supposed to warn me when someone told but I didn't noticed it until it was too late."

"It's okay Hermione," Harry said.

"So what happened with Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"He had to leave," Harry sighed, looking guilty.

"Great, I bet the toad is going to be talking over now," Ginny said darkly.

"Actually that doesn't sound so bad," Fred said smirking at his brother.

"No, it sounds rather perfect to me," George said.

"Do I even want to know what you two are up to?" Hermione groaned at their smirks.

"No," they said at the same time and everyone (including Hermione) laughed. Things where going to be very different at Hogwarts starting tomorrow.


	17. Advice, Departure, and Quidditch Cup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Seventeen

Advice, Departure, and Quidditch Cup

It really wasn't a pleasant sight to see the toad sitting in Dumbledore's chair at the head table, looking down on them with a smug smile, but it was manageable. Though that was mainly do to what the twin had done to show just how welcome she was at Hogwarts. She really did enjoy how the toad struggled to put out the firecrackers the twins had invented, and the many different forms they took on when she tried a spell on them. She really had to admit that Fred and George really could be brilliant when they wanted to and she was particularly impressed by the spellmanship they've shown with these.

However, as time went by she was getting more and more annoyed by all the ridiculous things that the toad was coming up with or just the whole situation in general. Hogwarts was now in total chaos, everyone was showing there open disdain towards the toad (which she really liked seeing as long as the toad was there, but longed for things to go back to normal). She tried concentrating on her classwork, but now that she didn't have the DA, this whole situation seems so much worse; she wasn't doing anything personal to stand up against the toad.

By the time that Easter vacation rolled around she was quite pleased that there was a break, and that she wouldn't likely be running into that toad any time soon.

"Do you have any idea what's the matter with Harry?" Ginny asked looking towards him, he was sulking in a chair, looking into the fire.

"No," Hermione said, not really paying attention, she was too busy trying to get her work done at the moment, she was only three days ahead.

"He looks really down, I wonder what's bothering him," Ginny said.

"Hm..." Hermione said, looking towards Harry, she figured if she gave Ginny her full attention for a few minutes she would be able to get rid of the younger girl quicker. However, when she looked at Harry, she frowned. How had he missed that he was this depressed looking? "Maybe it's the whole mess with Cho... I know they had a fight about... that sneak." she added the last line bitterly.

"No, that's not it," Ginny said. "At least, he said it wasn't... and I don't think he was lying. He said that he wanted to talk to Snuffles...."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked snapping her head towards her friend.

"Er... I don't know," Ginny shrugged, her eyes still worried. "I was really hoping you would had some insight into this but I guess you don't."

"No, I really don't," Hermione sighed. "Gin, tell me everything you know about this..."

"Well, Harry has been sort of down for the last couple of weeks," Ginny said, "you know, every since Snape had stop giving him those "_remedial Potion lesson_", I would..."

"He stop talking them!" Hermione exclaimed and she noticed people looking at her. This wasn't really a conversation she wanted to be overhear so she took Ginny's hand and led her to her dormitory, making sure to but of the charms to ensure privacy. "What do you mean he stopped?"

"I don't know," Ginny said looking at Hermione like she had gone mad. "Ron just say that he stopped talking them, that he's going to go on with learning... whatever it was he was learning, by himself."

Hermione frowned at that, she didn't think that Harry could learn Occlumency my himself, and it was either irresponsible of Snape to suggest it or Harry was lying. Though, she had decided to go with a combination of both, that Harry isn't being entirely honest but Snape didn't want the lessons to continue either. "This is not good... he really needs to learn this..."

"What was it that he was learning?" Ginny asked.

"Er..." Hermione paused a second but figured it was okay to tell Ginny. "Occlumency... you know a way to close his mind to, well everyone, but mostly Voldemort."

"Right," Ginny said, flinching a little, but that had more to do with the idea of Voldemort being in Harry's head then anything else.

"So he wanted to talk to Sirius," Hermione went on furrowing her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I honestly don't know," Ginny sighed too. "But, I've been trying to think of some way that he could do that..."

"Ginny, that's impossible... not to mention dangerous, for both Harry and especially Sirius," Hermione said.

"I'm disappointed in you Mione," Ginny said shaking her head dramatically. "I would have thought you would have learned that anything's possible, as long as you put your mind to it."

"Well, you shouldn't be putting your mind to this," Hermione huffed. "It's only going to lead to disaster."

"Oh ye of little faith," Ginny said smirking, looking a lot like her twin brothers in that moment, and Hermione just groaned.

And then, quite unexpectedly, they were informed about the meeting with their head of house, McGonagall, where she was going to go over their career options. Of course she knew this was coming this year, but she completely forgot about, she hadn't prepared anything at all. She was planning on taking a few days off and really thinking about what it was she was going to do, but she never did, she put it off. How unlike her.

She was so nervous about making up time for this, that she didn't really say that much about the ridiculous plan that the twins had come up with to give Harry some time to talk to his godfather. Yes, she told them what she thought of the plan, and warn Harry not to do it, but she could see it would fall on deaf ears. She must admit that she found the fact that the twins had refrain for doing anything distracting over the break considerate, though she had hear Ron muttered that that was only because they were terrified of what she would do to them if they even attempted it, rather annoying (though she was smug about it too).

"Have a seat Miss Granger," McGonagall said gesturing toward an open chair, it was early in the morning. "So, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seven years," she continued sounding like she was repeating something she had said to all her students. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"Yes, some, but I'm still not sure what path I should follow," Hermione said nervous.

"Well, I'm sure any path you should choice you will meet the criteria that is expected," McGonagall said, a note of pride in her voice. "Though I would suggest if you are undecided it would be best to take as many classes as you can. That way you will have more options."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing," Hermione nodded her head. "I just wasn't sure if I should take Care of Magical Creatures or not. I was thinking that I might want to do something in the Department of Regluation and Control of Magical Creatures, because I think there are somethings that need to be done about... er... well I had some thought about pursuing a career there..."

"Well, it is not a requirement to have a N.E.W.T, though it is recommended," McGonagall said, pressing her lip firmly together, she had hear about the girl's attempt to help the house-elves out, and knew where she was going with this. "There is a lot of other things that are important when pursuing a career in that, or almost any department of the Ministry. I think it would be best if you take, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Herbology, which I see that you are doing Outstanding in all of those class, even in Potions, which isn't very common to see with G..." at this point McGonagall paused, she never like speaking badly of her colleagues, but she was rather annoyed that Snape always gave her Gryffindor a hard time (even more than the other students). "I would also say that taking Arithmancy is a good idea as well as Ancient Runes, though not as much with that one. I would say that it is up to you Miss Granger, but taking more then seven classes for your N.E.W.T's would be difficult... even for you."

"Yes, I think I've learned that lesson," Hermione said smiling, remembering her third year and how hectic it was talking all of those classes. "So it's between Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I think so, may I ask what your other options are?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going into the Magical Law department or..." Hermione paused, she had other thing she thought of but those really were the two she felt the most passionate about.

"Well, in that case I think Ancient Runes might come in handy," McGonagall said. "I know there is plenty of research that's involved with that and some of the text would be in Runes."

"Okay," Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows.

"I would suggest you think more on this matter Miss Granger," McGonagall smiled at her. "You don't have to make a decision about this until September."

"Right," Hermione smiled back. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," McGonagall smiled again and Hermione left.

Once, Hermione got out of that room and didn't have to worry about her future as much, she started to worry more about this plan of Harry's. It just seem like so much could go wrong, she really couldn't see how it was going to work with him going to Umbridge's office and use her floo. Not to mention she was wary about what the twins where going to do to cause a diversion (though again, in the present climate that was at this school now, she did do much to stop them), though she knew they were going to do this no matter what.

So that day she sat next to Harry, telling him all the reason why this was a bad idea, not that he really listen to her, like she knew he wouldn't, but she still felt like she had to try. That was until Ron told her to stop, he was looking at Harry when he said this, concern written all over his face, and she could do nothing but listen to him. So of course, Harry went to the office and had his chat with Sirius, and the twins had caused their diversion.... making a swam in the middle of the corridor (she was rather impressed by both the magic behind the spell and the details they seem to put into it). However, she wasn't impressed by their final choice of rebellion against the toad; to leave.

They left, they had actually chosen to forget about finishing their final year. It was so wrong, and yet it suited them. She knew that they didn't really need to go to school, their joke shop would do brilliantly, but still. But bloody hell, the way that they had pulled it off, my summoning their brooms, and talking no crap from the toad.... well it really was very entertaining to watch, to say the least.

The most noticeable difference after the twins had left was Ron's attitude towards the up coming Quidditch match. He seemed to be more hopeful about about their changes than he even had me before, saying that he couldn't do any worse than he already had. So, on the day of the last game of the season, Ron looked nervous to say the least, but there was a determined look in his eyes too, that she was pleased to see.

"Good luck Ron, I know you can do this," Hermione said as he got up from his seat and he nodded his head at her with a small smile.

"Come one, lets go then," Harry said a minute later and he, Hermione and Neville all walked down to the pitch together, Harry having a look in his eyes, that clearly said that he wished that he could be playing too. As she sat down in the stand she felt nervous, she really wanted Ron to do well. She thought of the time when he learned that he was on the team and how excited he was. He was so cute and she really wanted to see him that way again, not to mention that she really was a fan of the game, okay so she doesn't understand most of what's going on she still like watching. And she really wanted Gryffindor to win.

So, that was why she was more then a little annoyed when Hagrid showed up and asked them to leave, she wanted to see what happened next. But the look in Hagrid's eyes left her with no doubt that she didn't really have a choice in the matter. So she and Harry had followed him as he took them to... the Forbidden Forest. She immediately tensed at this but otherwise continued to follow Hagrid. So, deeper and deeper they traveled into the forest they went until Hagrid stopped them in front of a small hill. A hill that was slowly moving up and down like it was breathing.

No, Hagrid hadn't lead them to a hill, he lead them to a giant. A vicious giant that found pleasure in ripping trees from their roots. One that had tried to grab her as soon as he noticed her standing there. One that had knocked Hagrid around (and the reason why Hagrid was so bruised since he's got back from the mountains) like he was nothing. One that now knew her as Hermy. One that just happened to be Hagrid's little brother; a connection to his past that he had thought was lost. One that Hagrid was going to worry about if (when she had to admit with the way the toad hated him) he was sack. One that Hagrid want her, Harry and Ron to come and visit when he's gone. A promise that Harry had agreed to without even knowing what he was agreeing too (which he sorely looked like he wish that wasn't the case).

And then, if things weren't bad enough, they discover the Centaurs are all anger with Hagrid because of his bother and the fact that he had saved Fierze (and she couldn't even use that as an excuse as a reason they couldn't come... Hagrid wouldn't listen to it). By the time that they left Hagrid, she was feeling rather angry and really wished that she never agreed to go with him in the first place, because she knew that Harry would do what he promise if he was face with it and she would feel the need to go with him.

The cheering of the crowd had broke her out of her thoughts as she watched the masses leave the Quidditch pitch. At first this didn't really impact her, not with everything that was going on, but soon she saw the familiar redhead being carried on the backs of her fellow Gryffindors and she knew exactly what happened. Gryffindor had won, and by the looks of it, Ron had a fantastic game, and she was a even more annoyed that she missed that (but at least she didn't miss how cute he looked as he laughed and cheer about his victory).

**********

"Hermione we've been walking the corridor for this entire year," Ron said grumbling, "and I don't think we've found more than ten people breaking the rules."

"It's our job to patrol Ron," Hermione said exasperated. Ever since the last game Ron has been somewhat of a celebrity in the common room and she knew he was just dying to get back there to all the swooning girls.

"Yeah..." Ron groaned. "How much longer do we have to be doing that."

"We still have forty minutes," Hermione said. "Is it that bad for you to be near me."

"Of course not," Ron rolled his eyes. "You know if that was the case I would have been complaining all year. It's just..."

"I get it, you love all the attention you're getting," Hermione said, hiding her smirk.

"You're making me sound like a prat," Ron said annoyed.

"Well..." Hermione laughed.

"Hey," Ron pouted. "That's not very nice."

"Sorry" Hermione said and then a silence came between the two of them.

"So I've notice you and Ginny been really close lately," Ron said not knowing why he said that at all, he really didn't want to talk about his sister when he was with Hermione, especially since it seems like they were spending every second of the day together lately.

"Yeah," Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows, why had Ron said that? Ginny was her best friend after all, they always spend a lot of time together. Okay, so every since Ginny had broken up with Micheal because he was a sore loser (well no that's not the really reason, that was just the last straw) and she was a little upset about that. She could feel Ron's eyes on her as she contemplated the meaning of Ron bringing this up, and she blush slightly.

Ron sighed, and looked away from her, "you look good together," he muttered under his breath.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked looking more confused than ever.

"Er... what?" Ron said giving his best innocent look but it was ruined my the fact that he was blushing. This was something that he was never going to bring up and he was hoping that he could get off this subject as quick as possible.

"What do you mean that we look good together," Hermione said looking in his eyes and he blushed even more, gaping for air. That was all she needed to know what he was thinking. He, the boy that she has liked since the end of second year, the one that she's been dying to ask her out, thought that she was, well... interested in his sister. This can't be happening.

"... not that it matters one way or the other... I just thought..." Ron was saying, ranting about something that she really could understand.

"Ron...What are you talking about?" Hermione said and Ron immediately stopped speaking. "I don't like Ginny!" she exclaimed looking incredulous, and Ron eyes went wide as he watched her rumble this time ('I mean obviously I like Ginny, she's my best friend, but I don't like her like...') could what she say be true? But no he knew differently.

"You don't have to say that," Ron huffed, why was she lying to him, it's not like he would judge her, he just hates the fact that it's true. "I saw you two at the Burrow last summer... and no one can handle Ginny like you can... and it's not like I care..."

"Last summer?" Hermione said confused until her eyes widen in shock. He had seen her and Ginny in bed together that one day and now he thinks... Argh, how could he just jump to that conclusion. "I was comforting her... she had a nightmare!"

"A nightmare," Ron rolled his eyes, seeming to get more angry that she was continuing to lie to him. That was until what she said, more like how she had said it, hit him like a ton of bricks. There was only one thing that his sister could have a nightmare about that would make her seek comfort in someone else. "About the diary..."

Hermione eyes went wide when he said that and she bit her lip, Ginny really wasn't going to like that she let this slip, but she really didn't know how he put the pieces together so fact.

She didn't answer him, but she didn't have to, it was conformed by the way she was acting. Ron sighed, really not sure what to think anymore. Could it me true that she didn't like his sister, not in the way he had feared she did for the last year in a half. Which means not only did he really have a chance with her, but he didn't have to worry about anything when he tried pursuing her. There was nothing standing in his way (such as a sister that he loved more than he would like anyone to know) and he suddenly felt way too giddy. So, giddy in fact he went over to Hermione, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard before he even knew what he was doing.

As soon as their lips touch his felt his knees go weak, his heart raise, and everyone in the world just seemed right, because he was kissing Hermione Granger. And then that thought hit him and he pulled away and looked at her terrified. What the hell did he just do. He just kissed Hermione Granger. What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking at all, but he knew this wasn't good. "Sorry," he said, heart beating in his chest and he couldn't take it anymore. She was just looking at him shocked beyond believe and he felt like the biggest idiot, so he turned from her to find some corner in the castle to sulk in.


	18. Almost Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Eighteen

Almost Perfect

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening right now. One second she talking to Ron, the next he says something about her liking his sister and now... well now he was kissing her. What the hell was going on... who the hell cares... Ronald Weasley Was Kissing Her! She barely had time to get over her shock as her eyes closed when he pulled away from her. Sighing she looked up to his eyes, she could feel all the questions she had on her face as she gawked at him, but what she noticed most was his terror.

"Sorry," Ron said in a shaky voice that seem to portray his fear but that didn't seem to really register with her at the moment. As he made his way to leave, she reached her hand out to stop him keeping him facing her, as she took a step closer to him. And their lips meet for the second time that night and this time was even better than the first. Her heart pounded harder than it ever had in her life as she felt his tongue move across her lower lip. She immediately open her mouth to him and the both moaned at he new experience. And then she lost all train of though, all she could think of, and she could do, was kiss him as passionately as she could. She knew she had to be doing it wrong, she never kissed anyone like this before, but it didn't seem to bother Ron in the least.

In fact, Ron thought she was doing bloody brilliant, after her lips met his for the second time, on her instigation no less, he felt that he could die a happy man. Though of course, he didn't want to die, all he wanted to do was keep kissing Hermione Granger's brains out. So, he deliberated for just a second before he ran his tongue across her lip, if she let him in it would be bloody more than he ever deserved and if not... well this was still bloody fantastic. And then she opened her mouth, throwing her arms around his neck as she did, pulling his head down so they could be closer, and his mind went numb.

He put his hands on her lower back, trying to shorten the distance between them (Merlin why did she have to be several inches shorter than him) when she jump up into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. He broke away, to get much some much needed air, gave her a smirk (he would never have guessed that she would do anything like this) and kissed her again before she could realize what she was doing and be embarrassed by it.

Which was a good move because the second her lips were off him and she was looking down at him with a mixture of elation and trepidation as she seemed to realize where she was... what she was doing... and then his lips where on her again and she couldn't think. It was marvelous not to think. It was marvelous being in his arms like this and having him kiss her so forcefully that nothing else mattered but him.

BOOM!

The suit of arms that they where now leaning next to shield clattered to the floor. She pulled away from him to look at it, as it kept rattling on the floor, the blush creep into her checks and she couldn't believe what she was just doing. Her legs where wrapped around Ron's waist and she was snogging him as if her life depended on it. Merlin was this real or was this just another one of her fantasies that she has. It seems just like how all her fantasies began, but no this was definitely real. Her body went numb at that thought and her feet slide back to the floor.

"Er..." she tried to speak but her voice came out in a squeak. So, she cleared her throat and said, "we're supposed to be doing rounds."

"Right," Ron said rubbing the back of his head, with a please smirk on his face and the two of them finished their fifteen minutes of rounds that was left to them. Of course, neither one was paying attention to much of anything at the time, all they could think about was what had just happened between them.

That was bloody brilliant, Ron thought, his eyes never once looked away from her, and smirked as he noticed how much bushier her hair seem to be. I wonder if she'll let be do that again soon. Well, she certainly seemed to like it so I reckon she will. Of course this could have just been a one off, and now she done with me, worry started to hit him as he noticed that she wasn't looking at him at all, but she was definitely a brighter shade of red than normal. Well, I'm not going to let the be the case if I could help it.

Crap, what just happened, she thought really starting to panic. Well, I guess Ginny was right that he might be attractive to me... but how much? Why did he kiss me in the first place? What does this mean to him? Was it because I was there... or does he actually like me?

"Password?"

They both jumped at that, not realizing that they had made there way back to the common room. She gave the password quickly and without giving him a backwards she ran up the stairs and in her room where she could have some more time to think.

She stayed up there for the rest of the night, thinking about what happened, what it all meant, until she was disturbed by the snores of her fellow dorm mates. So, she decided to go downstairs so she could have some time to think in peace. What she had found, when she got to the couch in front of the fire place, nearly made her turn around, but she didn't think that was what was for the best. Besides, if she was being honest with herself she was hoping this was what would be the case.

"Hey," Ron said, alerted by the sudden noise by the couch, he was smiling when he noticed it was her. He was starting to worry that somehow he already messed everything up. He really didn't like that Hermione had hided herself up in her room and fear what that would mean.

"Hey," Hermione said back, her voice more than a little nervous. She knew she had to talk to him, tell him everything she's been feeling about him, but she didn't know if she could. She bit her lip as she contemplated what she was gong to say.

Ron looked at her nervously, he didn't really like that she wasn't saying anything, and even worse when she started to bite her lip, he knew she did that when she was thinking seriously. He got up, he wasn't really sure what he was thinking about at the time, but as soon as his eyes met her it seem like the both knew there would be no more telling tonight. He walked over to her, cupped her face in his head, smiling broadly, her matching his, before he leaned down to kiss her once again.

**********

The next morning Hermione came down the stair slowly, she had no idea what to expect when she reached the common room. Ron and her had snogged on the couch for over an hour, but still she hadn't told him how she felt about him. And now she didn't know what they were, were they going out? Was he going to hold her hand when she got there?

When she did, it was to find Ron, Harry and Neville standing in a corner talking about something. When she reached them Ron looked up at her, he didn't smile or give an indication at all that they had share more than a friendly handshake yesterday, so she went with his lead and acted like nothing happened. It hurt a little that he wanted it to be that way, but she felt that it might be nice to clear the air with each other first before sharing it with everyone else.

"Good morning everyone," Hermione smiled at them and they all gave their greetings and as soon as Ginny came downstairs they went to breakfast.

Though Ron lagged behind, sighing. He was hoping that she was going to do something, smiling at him at least or snogging him would have been preferable, but nothing. She was acting like nothing happened, and he supposed it was best to just fallow her lead.

**********

It was the fourth night since they had first kiss and just like the three nights before it they were snogging on the couch, happily talking in the feel of being so close to one another. "Merlin, who knew that you could be that talented with your mouth," Ron said as they finally released each other. He knew that she was going to leave soon, it had to be close to two in the morning an that's about the time that she always runs off saying something mental like she needed at least four hour sleep.

"Ronald," Hermione slapped his chest chuckling as she lowered her head to rest. It was getting late and she knew it, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave his arms, everything felt perfect when she was in his arms. So, instead she asked Ron about how the twins where doing, a question she already had an answer to seeing as Ginny had told her early that day. After they got through that topic Ron asked her a bit about her parents, which surprised her, but she happily told him some details about them. This seem to continue until after hours of discussion Hermione started to nod off. Ron smiled down at her, somehow more pleased about tonight's activities than he was with the last three. Well, he did get to snog her brains out and manage to have a pleasant conversation with her so things where getting better.

He watched her sleep for another half an hour before he gently kissed the top of her head, knowing that she wouldn't like it if they where found in the common room like this. "You've got to get up love," he said without thinking, or realizing it.

"Hmm..." Hermione said shifting more comfortably into his chest, she could get used to falling asleep here. His words seem to wash over her and she smiled brightly, though she couldn't be sure if she had heard him correctly. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after four," Ron said softly smiling at her.

"Oh," Hermione said leaning up and looking more alert, which just made him chuckle. Turning back to him she give him this smile that seem to melt his heart, and then she lean down to give him a soft quick kiss that wasn't like anything else they shared so far. All there other kisses seem to be in the heat of the moment, filled will all kinds of passion, mostly driven by the years they had longed to being doing just that with each other. However, this kiss was completely different. It was like the way you would kiss someone you knew you were going to kiss a million more times, and seem to promise that she was going to be doing just that. It was so intimate that Ron blushed to the root of his hair, his heart pounding harder in his chest than at any other time in his life.

She pulled away, smiling at him, she was blushing too. She never meant to kiss him like that, but she had and she found she like it. After that she got up to go back to her dorm, hopefully in time to get there before either Lavender or Parvati woke up so they wouldn't give her a hard time, thinking about how lovely today was. She had really talked to him, and he talk back. Yes, today was definitely going to be a good day.

**********

I has been a week. The best week of her life no doubt, but she really felt that she should have know where she stood by this point. It was just that every time she saw him there waiting for her like that she couldn't seem to stop herself from pouncing on him. And when he was kissing her, well, there really wasn't any thought in her head expect that they shouldn't stop, that this was perfection. Of course the last three night... mornings really, had ended with them talking about all kinds of things, something that made her smile, but she wanted a little more. She wanted to be able to go up to him at anytime of day and kiss him, or hold his hand, or do something.

So, when she went downstairs she had all these plans to talk to him, but of course as soon as she saw him, her heart skipped a beat and before she could even catch up with herself they were kissing.

"Merlin Mione, you're beautiful," Ron said fifteen minutes later leaning over her breathing heavily. She blushed, she loved how the nickname slipped of his tongue so effortlessly like that, and the look in his eyes that told her that he wasn't just saying that, he actually thought that she, brainy bossy Hermione, was beautiful.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," Hermione smiled, running her hand through his fiery locks, she loved his hair, and he smiled the lop sided grin that she loved so much.

"Snogging is brilliant isn't it, I think I could do this the rest of my life," Ron grinned and kissed her again quickly, he didn't want her to see the blush that creep up on his face, but he really did think he would love to snog her for the rest of his life.

Hermione kissed him back but she was a little tensed by that statement. Did he mean that he wanted to snog her? Giddiness filled her at that, but she couldn't keep back the dread that came with her next thought. What if he just means snogging in general and she was just the girl he was with now. She couldn't help but notice that there seem to be a lot of girls that were checking him out and she knew he could have his choice of them.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, looking at her confuse.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Hermione giggled, it really wasn't a regular occurrence when she was with him like this.

"Well, stop," Ron chuckled and lean down to kiss her again.

"I can't just stop thinking," Hermione huffed.

"Don't I know it," Ron laughed. "You always seem to be thinking about something. And telling everyone about it too... It bloody annoying sometimes...."

"I'm sorry you find me so annoying," Hermione said, a knot in her stomach started to grow.

"I don't always find you annoying," Ron tried smiling at her, he didn't know what he said to make her so angry but he wanted her to stop. Though, he had always found her particularly appealing when she was angry, he didn't really think it was a good thing at the moment.

"You mean like when I'm snogging you," Hermione said glaring at him, as the knot grow bigger.

"Well..." Ron said smiling.

Hermione pushed him off her as she sat up, her heart hammering again, except this time it was painfully. "Do you even like me?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Well, I like this," Ron said trying to joke, he really didn't like being put on the spot like that. She didn't tell him if she like him, but she was demanding him to tell her.

Hermione face went blink and she looked away from him, she was shaking and her hands were balled in fist. She was just a snog to him. That's it. That's all she ever was. And that wasn't anywhere enough for her. She turned back to him, pleased that she was too numb to cry yet, she had to get out of this with as much dignity as she could, not that she had any left. "I can't do this anymore."

Ron flinched as he heard these words, it couldn't be over, it's only been a week. No, he wasn't going to just let it go like this, not when he knows just how good it was to be with her. "Hermione I..."

"It's obvious how you feel," Hermione cut him off, trying to be strong... having to get out of here as fast as she could. She could see him convincing her with his kisses just to stay and she knew that would kill her slowly. Being so close to him, but not having all of him. "And that's not what I want. It's beneath me!"

Ron was shocked into silence with that. What did she mean by that? Did she honestly know how he felt? That he had dreamed of her almost every day for the last year and a half (and occasionally for the year before that). That she made his heart beat faster when she walks into a room. That he actually was thinking about a future with her, especially the last few days when she was spending those extra hours in his arms. Somehow he doubt that she did, but still, something stopped him from shouting that to her. That she didn't know anything about his feelings. And he knew what it was, it was the cold way that she had said that 'It's beneath me.' He knew what she was saying. He was beneath her. She didn't want him to pursue a relationship with her because he wasn't good enough for her.

He dropped his head as she stormed out of the room, if he had the strength to left his head he might have caught the tears that flowed down her eyes as she turned to looking at him one last time at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dormitories. He might have seen that what she was really trying to say, but he didn't. All he could do was slum back in the couch and let the pity and gut wrenching pain battle for dominance in him.

**********

She was having trouble concentrating on her work. She never had this much trouble before, but then again she's never been heart broken before. The worse part about this was she couldn't even go to Ginny because she didn't want to tell the other girl how she had let things carry on like that, when it was obviously all just about the snogging for him. She hated that, she hated that she had let herself believe that he would ever care about her like that. She hated that for just that one week she thought that everything would be perfect and now... well now it wasn't.

However, when McGonagall had announced that they were only going to review for the next couple of days, her natural instincts to study took over her and she was finally able to pick up her books and really study. Study so hard that she didn't have time to think about anything else, and for so long that she was more likely going to crash reading a book than in her bed. Anything, to keep her mind off him.

Ron, on the other hand wasn't doing well at all. He was angry. Angry about bloody everything. Angry that she would think that about him. And Angry that he knew that she was right, he really wasn't good enough for her, she was bloody perfect, and he was not. She was smart, he was all right. She was beautiful and he was decent. She was kind and he was an angry git. But still, to say that. Merlin he was was bloody pissed. Well, that was on his good days that is. When he wasn't angry, he was sulking. He was a blob that didn't do anything and just felt like crap.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry said, really concerned about his friend. After being happier than he's seen his friend in a long time, it seem like Ron had just lost something precious to him. Harry wasn't as blind as most people would think he was. He could see that both Ron and Hermione where too happy all of last week. That they were giving more looks at each other while the other wasn't looking. And now they were both... off. Ron was completely in the crapper, and Hermione... though it was common that she would study like a manic freak during exams, and that it would be worse this year, he still knew it was something more.

"Nothing," Ron said in a slow voice as he continued to looking at the hangings of his bed.

"Ron if you don't study your going to fail," Harry said, he couldn't bring himself to broach the subject that was really bother his friend, it wasn't there style to talk about feelings, but he knew he would have to soon.

The next day Ron was sitting in front of his books, thinking that this was pointless, it wasn't like he was going to pass anyway, but he didn't want Harry to worry about him. So, he was there, trying to study, when she walked in. He tensed like he always did now... feeling the wound that she just cased him.

She looked at him, his face impossible to read, but she sighed. She knew that he hadn't been studying this last week and he was in serious need of help. One look at him was all it took for her to walk over to him and said, "do you need any help?"

"I'm fine," Ron said glaring at her, why the hell did she come over here, just to drive the knife deeper in him. He sighed when he thought of that, no, she wasn't the type of person to do that. "It's not like it's going to matter anyways..."

The tone of voice he was using went straight to her heart, something she knew was going to hurt her later when she was no longer near him. He just sounded so defeated. "What's that supposed to mean? Ron you know you could do this as long as you put your mind to it!"

He looked at her incredulously, more confused by what she just say than anything else he's ever hear before. It almost sounded like she thought highly of him... that he could actually do things, but wasn't the reason why she broke up with him because she thought he was useless?

"Look Ron, I know you can be a lazy git somethings," Hermione continued, feeling unnerved by the look he was giving her. Ron however, eyes dropped at that, he knew he was right about her thinking he was useless. "But when you put your mind to it, you can do anything. I've seen it time and time again. Just have confidence in yourself."

And again, he just stared at her like he could no longer understand English anymore. She just groaned at that, and the stormed off, 'that the last time I try and help him," he thought he heard her muttered as she stormed off. The only thing that Ron was sure of after that conversation was that he was never, in a million years going to understand women and Hermione in particular. However, Hermione words had the desired effect, he started study with a flourish now, thinking that he just might be able to do this now, that he didn't have to be useless if he didn't want to be.

Hermione, on the other hand, felt horrible after the encounter with Ron. Even after everything that had transpired between them she still couldn't get away from him. Even thought she was hurt, and knew it would hurt her even more, she couldn't stand to see him that way. What a altogether depressing thought. Oh well, she will have all summer to dwell on that, right now she had to study.

The exams themselves, were all manageable, though, already knew that she made so mistakes in her written exams for Ancient Runes and she was so worry about that during her Defense exam that she wasn't quite sure how she did. All her practicals went fine, she was confident enough about that, though the longer she thought about them that confidence waned. However, she barely got her Astrology chart done when the toad come to take Hagrid. Lterally take him, likely to Azkaban, for Merlin knows what reason, judging by the Aurors she had with her. However, as bad as that exam was, her next on was worse. Of course the exam itself was a breeze, she finished well before it happened, but when she saw Harry yell like that, white, sweaty and his eyes looking more terrified than she's ever seen them, she knew that he saw something, and whatever it was... wasn't good.

**A/N: So don't kill me for this one, I promise more will happen between Ron and Hermione, they're just having a misunderstanding at the moment. Besides, who ever heard of a good Ron and Hermione fic that didn't have a few bumps along the way.**

**As another note, I kind of forgot to add a part in the last chapter. I've reposted the chapter last Wednesday but if you read this on Tuesday you might not have seen this. It was at the end of the Chapter when Ron and Hermione are on patrol together and Hermione mentions something about Ginny having nightmares. I just thought you like to know that. **


	19. Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Nineteen

Trap

She new it was a bad idea from the start to come here, she knew that it was going to be a trap and with each step they had taken she was just more sure of of that. She glanced at her friends running beside her and her heart was heavy, but there was nothing she could do about any of that now. She had chosen to fallow Harry and whatever may come of this, she wasn't going to regret that now.

When she had seen Harry yell at class, she knew what was wrong and that she had to talk to him immediately. She walked over to Ron as soon as the exam was officially over and the two of the went off to find Harry (Ron didn't say anything to her, just giving her an understanding look). They find him wondering around looking desperate and still as pale and sick looking as he was during the test.

"Harry," Ron said in a worried voice, he too looked pale, "what's going on?"

Harry looked at the two of them, his face was relieved for only a second before the worry took over again, but it was obvious he was glad to see them. He dragged them both to the classroom next to them and said, "Voldemort's got Sirius!"

"What?" they said together beyond shocked.

"How?" Ron asked. "How did he get Sirius?"

"That's not important," Harry hissed impatiently and she knew what he was going to say next and it sent chills down her spine. "We have to save him."

"Harry..." Ron said skeptically. "Don't you think it would be better if we tell..."

"McGonagall is gone," Harry hissed bitterly. "She's in St. Mungo's because of that stupid toad and there's no one else from the Order here."

Ron and Hermione face both paled at this news.

"I don't have any choice now... I have to save him," Harry hissed and then clenched his head... his scar.

"But Harry... even if we could get out we don't even know where he is," Ron said, his tone tore and helpless.

"He's in the Department of Mystery," Harry said. "In the room I've been..."

"Harry you can't do this," Hermione said, pleading with him.

"I have to!" Harry roared looking quite terrifying.

"You weren't supposed to have these dreams..." Hermione start but his glare just intensified.

"Dreams!" Harry hissed. "This isn't a dream! This is real! And Sirius is being torture... He's going to die!"

"Harry," Hermione said in a small voice, she was starting to tear up thinking about what Sirius might be going through, but she was also feel uneasy about this. It didn't make sense. How would Voldemort get Sirius in the first place? "Harry," her voice was still shaky but she was determined to at least make him hear what she had to say, "this isn't right... don't you feel it. Voldemort knows about your dreams... it's a trap."

"That doesn't matter!" Harry growled. "I'm not going to let Sirius..."

"And he knows that Harry... don't you see, he's expecting you to come," Hermione cried, tears streaming down her checks and she could stand the look he was giving her now, but she didn't look away. She had to make him see. "He knows you would do anything to save someone... especially if you care about them."

"So, I should just let Sirius died," Harry voice wasn't a yell this time, it was cold, fulled with fury. He was looking at her like she didn't know him at all, but at the same time like she was pointing out how much she did know him. "You know there is no way I would do that."

She flinched, she did know that. No matter what, there was no way that Harry would just sit here if Sirius was really in trouble. It didn't matter if Sirius would want him to stay, it didn't matter if he was walking straight into Voldemort trap and that most likely meant that he would get himself killed. He was going to go. However, she still had one more card to play and she prayed that it would work out, that she really was right about this.

"We have to figure how to get out of here," Harry said to Ron after Hermione hadn't answered for awhile.

"No," Hermione said and Harry's head snapped to her, his eyes ready to fight, but at the same time showed how eager he was to go... how panicked he was.

"I'm..." Harry started.

"You can't just rush off like this... not when you know very well that his could be a trap!" Hermione shouted. "You're not even sure if he really has Sirius!"

"I Saw Him!" Harry hissed.

"Voldemort knows about your connection!" Hermione repeated. "He could be manipulating you Harry."

Harry groaned at that, shooting a glance at Ron, who was looking thoughtful and nodded his head. Harry eyes flashed back at her, they were sad and pain and it looked like he was making a hard decision. "Do you have a plan to check this out?" he finally said gravely, flinching as he clenched his scar again.

"Er..." Hermione said, she was shocked that he would listen, but even he most have seen that very likeliness that something was wrong here. Her mind then started to think of how they were going to do this, she knew he would only give her a few minutes at most to think of something. She finally explained about using the floo in Umbridge office, knowing that it was likely the only way they could communicate to the outside world. It really was good that Ginny and Luna (though she wasn't so sure about the other girl) came when they did because she didn't think her plan would have worked with out them. The look that Harry gave her when she said that she would back him up went straight to her heart, and almost made her feel good. Even though she was just arguing with him, and making him delay so much against his own judgment, he looked like he was pleased that she would be there. That he appreciated that she was going to be there for him like that.

And then all hell broke loose. One second she was watching the door and the next a stinging charm was thrown at her (like whoever it was that cast it knew exactly where she was) and she dropped her wand and then was immediately tackled by Millicent Bulstrode. She didn't even have time to warn Harry what was going on before the toad had pulled him out of the fire place, she could see by his expression that he didn't get good news... great.

Then, when Ron, Ginny, Luna and for some reason Neville were brought into the room she knew everything was lost. They were going to get expelled... she was going to get expelled! She shook her head at that, it wasn't important right now, because judging by Harry's look, Sirius really was in trouble and she had to think of something so they could help him. She knew what it would mean to Harry if he lost Sirius. She thought of the talk that she had with Sirius during Christmas, how nice he had been to her, and she knew she couldn't let anything happen to him

Of course her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the toad mention Snape. The blood drain from her face. How could she have been so stupid?! She had completely forgotten that Snape was part of the Order and that there was some else that they could have gone to. It looked like Harry and even Ron were having the same thought judging by their paled expression. When he got there Harry was staring a him intently, obviously hoping that Snape would read his mind, something that she never thought she would see, however it wasn't clear if Snape understood the look or not.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot in the place that it's hidden!" Harry shouted, his eyes pleading the other man to understand what he said, but Snape acted like he did get it. She was almost sure that Snape knew what Harry was talking about, but it was hard to to tell with him. Snape left with the appearance that he couldn't care less what was going on and they were left to whatever cruel thing that the toad could think of.

Umbridge smiled evilly, making her look even more like some foul creature than ever, when she said that she was going to have to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. What the hell! That can't be right. There was no freakin way that Hermione was going to let that happen, and as the toad kept on asking who it was that they were calling a plan formed in her head. One that was rash and dangerous... but it was the only thing that she could think of. So after vaguely understanding that it was the toad that sent the Dementors after Harry (nearly getting his soul out, what any evil witch) she started to cry. Well, not really cry, it was all part of her act, but she didn't want anyone to know that.

It worked rather well, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially Ron's, she could feel the loathing coming from him, but all that did was make some real tears came to her eyes, so it wasn't too bad. However, it was lucky that she got all the Slytherins and the toad paying attention to only her, because if they had noticed how everyone reacted when she said that they were trying to contact Dumbledore they would have known the truth. Of course the Slytherins noticed nothing, all too greedy to hear what she was saying, and the first step of her plan worked without a hitch. Then again, that was the easy part of the plan, getting herself (and she figured Harry too knowing how the toad was) separated, being able to lead the toad into a trap.

However, as she walked to the forest, feeling how uneasy Harry was, she wasn't feeling that good. How the hell was she going to get the Centaurs to show up, and would they really help her when she got there, and was it really a good idea to walk into the forest like this... without their wands? Well, no, it really wasn't but thankfully Grawp was there to save them. Something that she never thought that she would say, but the giant really did come at the right time, though she could have done without the blood bath.

The next part of their adventure really wasn't her favorite though. After confirming that Sirius had indeed been taken, her stomach clenched at that in dread, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that this was a trap. However, the time for that discussion was over. They were soon rejoined by the other, who had their wands and were grinning broadly. She could see it in Ginny's eyes that there was really an amusing story to be told about it but she knew it wasn't the time. The pandemonium that fallowed Ginny exclamation that she was going was unsettling. Hermione quite agreed with Harry and Ron that it wouldn't be good if the other joined them, though she wasn't sure if she was included in the 'them' in first place. She didn't want to see anyon get hurt anymore than Harry did, but no one was going to back down. She knew that before Harry did, because she knew how much both Ginny and Neville cared about Harry. She wasn't as sure about Luna, but the other girl as odd as ever, didn't wavier one bit when offering Harry her help. She really was going to have to give Luna a lot more credit in the future... that is if they have a future.

However, she wasn't too pleased with the blonde hair girl when she suggested using the Thestrals, which might not have been so bad if she could see the damn flying horse. Flying to the London with no visible means of seeing what you were flying on was definitely not the way she would have chosen to go, but it got them there and now they were running through the Ministry... and she felt it now more then ever... they were running straight into a trap.

Still, they all fallowed Harry, because not one of them wanted something to happen to him. Trying to get to the wherever it was that Harry was trying to go, was interesting and very creepy. Interesting because, well, they were in the Department of Mystery after all and whatever it was that was being study there (likes brains and the creepy veil) would be fascinating. Creepy because the Ministry was more empty than it should have been and every shadow could have been hiding a Death Eater. She couldn't believe that the Death Eaters wouldn't be here, either as guards for there master or as a trap. Still, they haven't seen any of them and somehow, that just made her feel worse.

Then they passed the hour glass with the bird going through it's cycle of life (studying time... fascinating) and they got to the room they were looking for, chills went down her spine. It would be all too easy for people to be hidden here, and they were wide open for an attack....

However, nothing. Nothing happened. There was no Sirius. She let a sigh of relieve for that, though the knot in her stomach didn't loosen. Harry was looking shocked and disappointed... Not in the good way, but he was so sure that he was right that he couldn't believe that Sirius wasn't here.

"Harry?" Ron said looking at one of the glowing orbs that were in the room (one of the millions that is). "Er... this has your name on it..."

"What?" Harry walked over to him, there was something almost reckless about his stances and she was already wishing that Ron hadn't pointed that out. Ron liked that he was thinking the same but it was too late now. Harry looked at the orb and his eyes went wide.

"We're not here," Neville said looking around at the other orbs, looking confused. Harry was reaching for the orb. "Harry... I don't think that's a good idea..."

Hermione was about the say the same thing but Harry was already holding the orb, looking like he was expecting something to happen. And then something happened. Something terrible. Something so frightening it took everything in her not to scream out loud. They were surround by twelve Death Eaters. They were outnumbered and outmatched; this wasn't good.

"Ah, I see you've finally got here Potter," said the cold drawling voice that she had only heard once a long time ago in the top box offices of the Quidditch final. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Now if you would just hand the that to me."

There was silence, from what she could see, Harry was shaking, but she dared not look at him directly. No, she had to keep her eyes on the Death Eater surrounding them. "Where's Sirius?" Harry asked, his voice defeated, he knew that Sirius wasn't here, that it really was a trap!

"The Dark Lord always knows," one of the masked Death Eaters said, and though she never heard it before, she knew exactly who it had to be. Not only because Neville had shuddered and fixed his glaze on her, but simply by the shiver that went down her spine. This was Bellatrix Lestrange...

"Yes, he does," Malfoy said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. "Now give be the prophecy, Potter."

Ah, so that's what they were after, that's why they hadn't killed her and her friends. They were after whatever the orb thing that Harry had picked up. This was so important to Voldemort that he had sent a vision to Harry to get him here. She let her eyes flickered to the glowing orb, wondering what it was that was so special about that, Harry was grasping it more securely (he must have realized that it was the only leverage that they had). Then she looked back at the others, trying to think hard what they were going to do now... if there was a way out of this with their lives. She seriously doubted it, but they were Gryffindors (well except for Luna but obviously she had to be brave too), they weren't going down without a fight.

She hardly listen to what they were saying, of course she heard, and dimly awarde of things, but her mind was racing with ideas of how to escape. However, when Bellatrix mentioned the torturing the 'little girl' she stepped in front of Ginny (as did everyone else) her eyes glaring at the definitely crazy evil woman. There was no way that she was going to let anything happen to Ginny, the first friend she ever had that liked her back, knowing that Ginny would do the same for her. And then again, she couldn't help but groan when Harry talked about Voldemort being a half-blood... as if this was the time for that. As if he should say anything like that to a room full of Death Eaters that are planning on killing them.

Of course, the curse that Bellatrix was going to use on them and that Malfoy had stopped, had given Harry an idea, that he hurriedly whispered to her (after stepping on her toes... painfully), so she supposed it wasn't so bad. She quickly relaid the message to Ron, who was standing next to her, giving her strength at this moment of need, and then to Neville. Vaguely she heard Malfoy say the prophecy was about Harry and Voldemort... that it was the reason why Voldemort had tried to kill him as a baby, but she was to nervous to worry about that now. She was waiting of Harry sign.

"NOW!" Harry yelled and she and the others all shot spells at the shelves causing pandemonium, and they ran for it. She was running with everything she had, keeping an eye on Harry and the others as she heard the Death Eaters scream after them. She then saw from the corner of her eyes a Death Eater about to curse Ron and she acted without thinking. She dove at Ron, knocking them both to the floor as the curse flew over their heads.

"_Stupefy_!" she head Ginny said and Hermione new that the Death Eater that shot at them was cursed. "Hurry," she hissed at them, stopping there looking around warily as they got up.

"Go on!" Ron shouted back, he was on his feet again, and so was Hermione, so Ginny turned to run, but the others where out of sight now, and even worse, the Death Eaters where blocking there escape. Luckily, the Death Eaters didn't seem to noticed that they were still in that room but who knew how long that was going to last.

"Come on," Hermione whispered and started heading a different direction. "There has to be another way out of here." So, they looked and found a different room, Hermione locking it behind them taking a little breather.

"You're bleeding," Ron said looking at her leg that had a big gash in it.

"I'm alright," Hermione said even though she could feel pain with every step she took so far, it wasn't so bad that it would stop her from running.

"You saved me," Ron said looking at her funnily... as if he never though she would do something like that.

"There's no time for any of this now," Ginny hissed at the two of them, looking exasperated and more worried than she's ever been in her life, "we have to get to the others."

"She's right," Hermione said standing up, swallowing deeply. "The best thing to do is to try and find the room with all the doors. The others are sure to get there sometime... I think all the these rooms will lead there at some point."

"Okay," Ron said still looking at her funny and they made there way to the next room. However, as soon as they got to the door, two Death Eaters came into the room. Ron pushed her into the other room, nearly getting cursed as he dove to the side... still hopelessly in the first room. Ginny and Hermione heard the Death Eaters laughing... taunting Ron no doubt believing that they had left him behind and ran for it.

"On the count of there we're going to blast the door off it's hinges... that might distract them long enough," Hermione hissed and Ginny nodded her head. Hermione held up her fingers and when the last one went up they both screamed "REDUCTO!"

The door flew off the hinges as Hermione had hoped, slamming into one of the Death Eater, who was pointed his wand at Ron saying "Avad..."

Ron taking the advantage of this, his wand was already raised in his hand, he was going to try and take out at least one of their enemies, shot the remaining Death Eater with the stunning curse. Hermione cursed the one that was behind the door and they moved on. It wasn't easy... they ran as fast as they could, trying every door the ran across but they all seemed to lead to other places than the room them were looking for.

Suddenly a curse was sailed over their heads and they turned to see two different Death Eaters chasing them. "HA... We've got you now Potter," one of the Death Eater yelled, but louder than he needed to and Hermione figure that was so he could let the other know where they were. She wasn't sure what to do now as the Death Eater opened his mouth again after taking a deep breath... it was clear that he was going to yell again and bring other Death Eaters to them. He obviously didn't realize that Harry wasn't here. She hesitated for a second, thinking that this could be good if it let the others be safe, but quickly realizing that it really wouldn't help anyone. Harry would never leave them behind, and neither would Neville, beside, she couldn't stand it if Ron or Ginny got hurt. So, she used the silencing charm the Death Eater.

A curse from the other Death Eater there just barely missed her and both Ginny and Ron hit him with a curse, blasting him off his feet. However, before anyone could turn to the other Death Eater a sickly purple flames curse hit Hermione square in the chest, and pain went through her whole body, making her insides feel like this were indeed on fire. The last things she saw was Ron's face, until everything fade into darkness.

**********

"NOOOOOO!" Ron yelled cursing the Death Eater, making him smash against the wall his mask falling off to reveal Antonin Dolohov... the Death Eater that he knew killed his uncles that he never got to meet. Angry flowed through him, he wanted to kill the bastard that had just... he didn't know what. But, that curse... Hermione dropping like that. This couldn't be real... he couldn't have really lost her... she couldn't be...

"Ron, you've got to help me," Ginny voice pierced his thoughts as he looked murderously at Dolohov and panicked over Hermione fate.

"What?" Ron turned to her, her face must have mirrored his. He knew that his sister loved Hermione almost as much as he did (not in the way that he used to think but still love).

"We have to get out of here," Ginny said kneeling next to Hermione, her voice shaky and her hand was feeling her wrist. Ron glazed turn murderous again, was she saying that they should leave Hermione... dread filled him and he knew that he would never be able to do that. That this didn't really matter anymore, because he had just lost to most precious thing in his life, and he didn't really care anymore. However, Ginny was still her. He closed his eyes, his heart beating painfully on his chest, no he couldn't just give up because he had to get Ginny out of here. Nothing but that matter now. He opened his eyes and was surprised the see that Ginny was smiling. That there was a relieved smile on her face, and even as his angry flared at that, hope surged through his body. Prehaps...

"Get over here you git," Ginny said and there was definitely relief in he voice. "There's no way that I'm going to be able to carry her..."

"She's..." Ron said his voice shaky.

"She's alive... for now," Ginny said, the warning clear... they couldn't stay there. Ron ran over to them and Ginny helped him put Hermione on his back (luckily she wasn't too heavy). Ginny had picked up Hermione's wand and was now going to use both of them... it might not really work, but it couldn't hurt.

Again, they run as fast as they... er... Ron could, it was a bit slower than before. Everything was fine until they came to this weird room... okay so that describes every room they had come across in this department, but this room was the first one that defied gravity. They started floating away as soon as they step in the room and had to swim to the other side, where they could just make out the outline of another door. The good thing was that Hermione was now weightless and Ron could move faster, the bad thing, half way there Death Eaters had came into the room and were firing all sort of curse at them.

"Don't curse them," Ginny hissed at Ron when he turn to try to defend himself, "don't you see that everything is whacky here... we need to get out of this room."

"Right," Ron said as he notice all the the Death Eaters curse missing them by miles and he knew that it wasn't just that they were crappy shots. He turned to swim as fast as he could towards the door, but apparently the Death Eaters where faster, because before they could get away Ginny yelled. One of them had grabbed her leg and was trying to drag her back.

"Stupefy," Ron yelled, trying to hit the Death Eater but the spell had gone off course and nearly shot Ginny. He paled at that, what the hell was he supposed to do now. He couldn't risk trying to cast a spell again, but what else could he do.

Before he could make up his mind Ginny pointed both the wands in her hands at the Death Eater and yelled "Reducto!"

One of them almost hit the Death Eater before he turned and went straight for Ron, who luckily moved backward just in time for the spell to miss him. The other flow sidewise from the beginning and hit something big and round that Ron had a strange feeling might have been a replica of a planet but didn't dwell on that thought long. The blast that came from Ginny's curse sent both Ron and Ginny backwards... towards the door they were heading for and the Death Eater in the opposite direction. The only problem was that the Death Eater was still holding onto Ginny's ankle and before he let go there was a sicken snap and Ginny cried in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked warily as he grabbed his sister hand and directed her towards the door.

"Yeah," Ginny said breathing shallowly, her face pain. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, I figured that," Ron said and a minute later he made it to the door. As soon as he touched the door, gravity seemed to slow right itself and his feet touched the floor smoothly. That wasn't all thought, they had found the circular room they were looking for. "Yes."

"Aaaahhhh!" Ginny hissed as soon as her ankle hit the floor and her weight was put on it. Ron looked at her, she looked like she might pass out from the sudden pain and shock she was feeling but Ginny was tough... she wouldn't let that get her. Then he saw the Death Eaters come after them, and pulled Ginny close to him (she hissed in pain again from the sudden movement) and closed the door. "What the hell, Ron!"

"Colloportus!" Ron said and then turned to his sister. "Sorry, I had to lock the door."

"I know... that's the only reason why I haven curse you yet," Ginny said through gritted teeth and then a door from across the way opened. Ron and Ginny pointed there wands at the door, ready to curse, knowing that there was no way they would be able to run at the moment. However, his heart leaped at the sight of Harry, Neville and Luna coming into the room. Luna's right arm was slack and was bleeding and her dreamy express seem to be even more off than usual, and Neville's nose was bleeding, his wand seemed to be broken in hald, but at least they were there.

"Ron!" Harry smiled in relief that quickly vanished. "Hermione! What happened to her?"

"She'll be okay," was all Ron could say to that. "But I think Ginny might have broken her leg."

"You're eyes are bluer than the ocean," Luna said in her dreamy voice and then giggled. "I would like to live in the ocean. I think I could find many creatures there..."

"Er... is something wrong with her?" Ginny asked looking worried.

"She was hit by some curse... I have no idea what, but she been acting oddly... er... odder than normal," Neville said. "Let me help you."

"I'm okay," Ginny said stubbornly but Neville was giving her a look and she sighed. "Thanks. And here... I think it might be good if you take this."

Neville looked down at the wand that Ginny was handing him and took it.

"We've got to get out..." Harry started but at that moment one of the other doors opened and two Death Eaters came into the room and they were just barely able to run into the brain room and locked it before they were caught. "Lock the other doors!'

Ron (who put Hermione down near Ginny), Neville and Harry all tried to lock the doors but the one that Ron was running to, burst open before he could get to it.

Ron couldn't hear the curse that hit him, but whatever it was it knocked the breath out of him and sent him flying backwards so hard that when he knocked against the tank of brain it caused it to shudder. The water slush in the tank and a few of the brain fell out of it, one of them landing on his head and continued to fall to his lap. Before he could even regain some sense he was being attacked by the brain, it was wrapping it's tentacles around him, squeezing him, but that didn't really matter. Not when you compared it to the images that came to this head, sending sharp pains down his body. He screamed, or at least he thought he was screaming but he couldn't be sure of that. His mind seem to be underattack... or was it? What was going on here? Whatever it was he had to fight it. But wouldn't going to sleep be better? Then the sharp pains that were shooting through him wouldn't hurt him anymore.

"You have to help..." he vaguly here someone say, someone that he care about he was sure, but he couldn't seem to remember.

"Noooo!" he heard another voice said, another voice that he was sure he should know. It was Harry... and the first voice was Ginny's... she had been hurt... He opened his eyes and he saw Hermione's body lying motionless on the floor, next to her was the now unconscious form of Ginny. No... he yelled, his head becoming clearer but whatever this brain thing was it didn't seem to want to let him go. It's control was getting stronger again. But he couldn't just sit hear. He was needed. "_But when you put your mind to it, you can do anything_," he heard Hermione's word from the other day wash through him and held on to it, becoming strong again.

He didn't know how long he sat there, struggling against the brain, trying to throw it off him so he could help his friends. It seem to be both minutes and hours later when he heard the curse and the brain loosen it's grip on him, his body stiffing up, causing him to blacked out.


	20. The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twenty

The Hospital Wing

She could hear soft mumbling, though she had no idea what was being said. She tried to open her eyes but nothing happened. However, being that she never was one to give up she just keep trying, even after the mumbling stopped, after she was force feed the most awful thing she's ever tasted, the liquid burning her throat. When she final did open her eyes it was to find herself in a dark room and she could hardly tell her eyes were open at all. She just sat there, trying to let her eyes adjust to the to the darkest until she noticed that there was someone sitting next to her. Her eye's widen when she saw the red hair of the sleep boy next to her.

"Ro..." she tried to say but her throat was dried and burned and all she could do was cough.

Ron however sat up and smiled at her, his eyes looking relieved and concerned. "Hermione!" he said in relief, and stood up and handed her a glass, "you're supposed to drink this when you got up."

Hermione nodded her head, a pain shot through her chest, and she tried not to move at all as Ron keep a hold on the glass. It seem like he thought it would be best if he helped her drink it, and she had to admit it probably was, she was very weak. "Ron..." she said after she took some of the potion, it really did make her throat feel a lot better, but that didn't make the rest of her hurt any less. "Tell me what happened."

Ron flinched at that, his eyes getting grave. It had been three days since they went to the Ministry and he's been so worried about her. He refused to leave her side, and was rather pleased that the stupid brain had attacked him, because it gave him an excuse for being able to stay there. When he had woken up the morning after everything, Dumbledore had come into the hospital wing and explained to him, Ginny, Neville and Luna (all of whom were made to stay in the hospital that day too) about what had happen.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, noticing his look and knowing that it meant nothing good. "What is it? Did... did someone d.... get hurt...." her voice trailed off at the end and her heart pounded painfully in her chest (from both emotion and actual physical pain). "How did we get out?"

"The Order of the Phoenix came of course," Ron said sitting down talking her hand, knowing what he had to say was going to be difficult... for the both of them. "I'm not really sure when they came either, I was kind of knocked out at the time..."

"What happened?" Hermione said worried.

"I was attacked by one of the brains," Ron muttered, he felt so weak for letting that stop him from helping Harry.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed and then quickly wishing that she hadn't because her chest felt like she was stabled with a blunt instrument.

"Hermione," Ron groaned and stood up looking worried.

"I'm okay," Hermione said taking in shallow breaths. "Tell me what happened."

Ron was chowing his bottom lip, looking like he wasn't sure if she could handle what he had to say right now, but she was giving him a look that say quite plainly, tell me now or I will hurt you. "The brain wasn't anything, it just knocked me out, but..."

"Are the others okay, too?" Hermione eyes were pleading now, though it look like she was bracing herself for the worst.

"Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna are fine," Ron said, his voice a little tight now. "Tonks, you meet her..."

"I remember," Hermione softly, worried now for the hyperactive woman that was only a little older than them.

"She was hurt pretty badly," Ron went on. "She in St. Mungo, but they think she's going to be okay in a few weeks. And Em..."

"Ron," Hermione asked her voice soft and she reached out for his hand. She could tell by his expression that he was trying not to say something.

"It's Sirius," Ron chocked out his expression grave and she gasped, tear starting to leak down her eyes. "I... he was... no one knows what happened to..."

"What?" Hermione said, her voice shaky, but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Dumbledore said that he won't wake up," Ron said in barely a whisper. "Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with a curse that... something about _cruor proditor_ curse..."

"No," Hermione gasped.

"What is it?" Ron asked, his expression was indescribable, though she could see the faintest trace of amusement there.

"It's... well, those curse... there very ancient," Hermione said. "It's something that pureblood families would use on member of their family that was a.... er... a blood traitor..."

Ron grimaced at that his eyes becoming hard. "Stupid gits... Do you know how bad it is... Dumbledore wouldn't say..."

"I don't know Ron," Hermione frown, she was starting to cry about Sirius fate. All _cruor proditor_ curse are bad, but she had a feeling that the one that Bellatrix Lestrange used on him would have to be the worst of all of them. "But his fate is now tied to her..."

"What does that mean?" a voice from the door said. They both looked up to see Harry standing there looking grim. His expression was a lot darker than Hermione has ever seen it and his eyes were filled with both anger and pain that she couldn't even begin to fathom.

"Harry!" they both exclaimed and his expression soften a little when he looked at them.

"It's good to see you're finally awake," Harry said.

"Yeah, it really is," Ron grumbled, he really should have said that earlier.

"Now, what is this about Si..." Harry said but he couldn't seem to be able to say his godfather's name. "About their fates."

Hermione bit her lip, she didn't think there could be anything gain by Harry knowing this, but there wasn't anything she could do. She couldn't lie to him and she knew how angry he got when things where kept from him. "I don't know what curse was used but most of the _cruor proditor_ curses use blood magic (Harry winch at that, probably thinking about his own blood magic that had saved his life few times) that will tie the two together. As long as she lives, I would imagine the curse would be in effect."

"So, you mean if she dies... Sirius would get better," Harry said slowly and his eyes had become cold. He wasn't opposed to that evil witch dying in the least.

"I believe so," Hermione said looking at him closely, she was afraid that this would just make him want to go after her, become reckless and colder and what she saw in him didn't help that thought.

"Well, that's good, we're just going to have to get that bitch," Ron said, his voice was as cold as Harry looked.

"Yeah," Harry almost smile, but it looked odd on his face... it definitely wasn't his normal smile. Then he shook his head and looked at him, "but first, you two are going to have to heal up."

"I'll get right on..." Hermione started but it was in that moment that Madam Promfrey walked in and she reprimanded them all for not telling her that Hermione was wake. The rest of the morning Hermione was poked and prodded with all sorts of spells, and give at least fifteen different potions, all of which made her want to gag. Harry stayed there most of the time, talking to Ron, though his eyes were on her most of the time, and she could see only guilt in them. She really wish she could talk with him about this, but he became evasive when she tied to bring it up and quickly left.

"He's been like that for the last few days," Ron frowned as he watched his best friend leave. "I don't know what to do."

"I supposed all we can do is give him some time," Hermione sighed. "And be there for him when he needs it."

"Like he will ever just open up," Ron muttered under his breath but she heard him all the same.

"On, I never thought he would come to us," Hermione smiled. "But he's not quite ready for us to force ourselves on him."

"I notice how you keep saying us," Ron said turning to her. "Isn't this the point were you're supposed to tell be 'Ron, only you can help him now,'" he said doing a pretty good imitation of Hermione's voice.

"I would say that, but I think this time it might help if more people told him," Hermione said and then started to laugh... which didn't last long, it hurt to laugh.

"You okay?" Ron said looking worried again.

"I'm fine Ron, you don't have to worry about me," Hermione said, wishing she hadn't said that.

"Right," Ron looked away. "Madam Pomfrey said you should get some sleep."

"Right," Hermione sighed and he stalked off to his bed and she turned, slowly and painfully to her side.

**********

It was now four days later and she was feeling a lot better, but it was still hard for her to move. Ginny and Neville came to visit her and Ron all the time, in fact they were in the hospital wing almost as much as she was. Harry would come and visit them too, though he would only stay there for a few minutes before leaving them again. He must have visited them ten times the other day, but he just couldn't handle being with them for a long time.

Luna would come a lot, seeming to draft in at unexpected times, but they were all glad to see her.

"I think I owe you an apology," Hermione said to the dreamy girl.

Luna furrowed her eyebrows, "is this about you call the _Quibbler_ rubbish."

"Er... no," Hermione said looking confused too.

"That's too bad," Luna sighed. "But I don't know what else you would have to be sorry for."

"I... er... for not trying to understand you better," Hermione said. "For thinking that you were weird..."

"That's okay, I am weird," Luna said, "and hardly anyone ever tries to understand me... except for Ginny... she's always been very understand," she added smiling.

"Yes, Ginny's like that," Hermione smiled. "I hope we could be friends Luna."

"Friends," Luna said her dreamy eyes focusing on Hermione intently and she smiled. "I think I would like that."

"Good," Hermione smiled back at her. "It was really brave of you to come with us, you know."

Luna shrugged and Hermione really wanted to ask her why the other girl had come, but she thought it would be rude (not that Luna would have minded, but it still would have been rude).

Luna left shortly after that and Ron and Hermione were left alone again. They hadn't talked that much these last few days, both lost in their own thoughts and worry. She felt a little foolish wondering about him again, especially with everything that was going one (ranging from her grief for Sirius, who wasn't likely to be waking up anytime soon to the Wizarding world finally open their eyes and admitting that Voldemort was back), but she couldn't get him out of her head. The concern in his eyes when she first woke was so intense that she was filled with so much hope, but she was wary of him too. She had been down that road before, and it just crushed her. So, she did the only thing that was natural to her, she avoided her problem, which meant that she didn't speak to Ron at all.

Ron was doing much the same, he kept wondering why she had jumped in front of the curse for him in the beginning. He knew that she was brave and caring, and that she would probably do that for anyone, but he couldn't help but hope that it was something more. And then there was the voice in his head when he was fighting the brains. Her voice, telling him that he could do anything if he just put his mind to it... That thought would always make him simultaneously feel light head and grumpy. He still cared about her and that wasn't going to change anything soon, but it also made him think that maybe she might really care too....

**********

"There you are Harry," Hermione said coming out of the castle and finding him at a breach tree looking at the lake moodily.

"You're out of the hospital," Harry said looking almost happy.

"Yeah, but I still can't walk around too good," Hermione sitting down next to him, "so you better not try to run from be again."

"Run from you," Harry said trying to sound puzzled but she just gave him a look and he sighed. "I'll try not to."

"What were you just thinking about?" Hermione asked. "He was having the pained and helpless look on his face when she came to him.

"I just got this," Harry said handing her a letter from St. Mungo. Hermione read it and the only thing she could get out of it was that they had declared that Sirius was incapacitated and there was nothing that they could do to help him and that he would be placed in the permanent spell damage ward.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said tears starting to stream down her face. It was minutes later before she asked, "why did they send this to you..."

"You don't think I should know this," Harry snapped at her, his angry flashing but it faded when he saw her flinch. "Sorry," he sighed. "I just can stand that no one think I can handle things like this... that it would be better to just not tell me..."

"That's not what I meant Harry," Hermione said in a soft and soothing voice.

"Oh," Harry said, and then he looked away from her, back to the lake, "I was listed as his next to kin... It's my decision what they should do with him... I..." he voice trembled and she put her hand on his shoulder. He wanted to shake her off and run again, but he remembered his promise to her. He knew that she wasn't going to let him just go this time, and she really wasn't in shape to go chasing after him but she would anyways. As he thought this, he moved to her unconsciously and rested his head on her shoulder, her had then moved to wrap around his waist.

"Thanks," Harry said some time later, he felt like a weak baby for losing control like this but he couldn't help but feel better now.

"Anytime Harry," Hermione said. "And if there's anything else that's bothering..."

"Do I need any other reason to be down?" Harry tried to chuckled, but he avoided her eyes, however, it wasn't before she say the guilty look in them.

"Apparently you do," Hermione said sharply, "you're either going to tell me or I'm going to have to force it out of you."

"Hm..." Harry said thoughtfully and then his face crumbled. "It's all my fault! I should have known better than going there. I should have listen to you... but no, I had to act the hero..."

"It's not your fault Harry," Hermione said in the same soothing voice she used before, but it didn't seem to have any affect on him this time. "And you weren't acting the hero..."

"Yes I was... what was I think going there?" Harry hissed at himself. "What could I have accomplished even if I was bloody right about the vision?"

"Harry, stop! It's not your fault!" Hermione repeated. "We were all tricked. We all acted rashly. And we all rushed into danger without thinking..."

"Because of me," Harry grumbled.

"Because it was the right thing to do," Hermione hissed back at him. "And we made the choice just like you did to go there! Harry you can't blame anyone but him... Voldemort. He's the one that did this! Him and his stupid follower!"

"Sirius only went there to save me," Harry said bitterly. "If I never..."

"Would you have blamed Sirius if you got cursed?" Hermione asked trying to use some logic on him.

"Of course not!" Harry scoffed and then rolled his eyes. "It's not the same..."

"It's exactly he same," Hermione smirked at him. "It's not your fault Harry..."

"He would have blamed himself..." Harry muttered glumly but he did look a little better. She knew this wasn't going to stop him from blaming himself but she hoped it would help.

"I think it's almost time for the dinner... are you coming?" Hermione said looking back at the castle.

"I guess," Harry said, standing up and holding a hand out to Hermione, she winched when she got up and didn't move for a few seconds. Harry frowned at her, his eyes going guilty again, and she rolled her eyes, so it looks like this talk didn't do a thing after all.

**********

The train ride home was peaceful, it seem that everyone to come up with the conclusion that they should enjoy these last few hours together while they could, for soon the war was really going to start and who knew what was going to happen then. When they got off the train, it did feel indeed like everything was going to change very soon and she was sure that she wasn't going to like it.

Of course she hugged her parents when she saw them, Merlin she had real missed them, she couldn't believe that it had almost been a year since she's seen them. However, when she noticed that Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley were going over to take to Harry his relatives she just had to go with them. She had to show Harry that she was always going to be on his side. Besides, it was rather funny to see how Mr. Dursley reacted to Moody's eye. She had a feeling that Harry was going to be okay, but still didn't like that he would have weeks, maybe months by himself brooding over everything that had just happened. And then she was hugging him, she didn't even realize what she was doing until she was doing it. He smiled at her awkward when she let him go and they wished each other a happy break.

All too soon she was walking to her parents car, her father dragging her trunk behind him. "So did you have a good year?" her mum asked looking at her curiously, like she knew that something terrible had happened.

"Yeah, do you think you passed all those bird's of your?" her dad asked.

"O.W.L.'s Dad," Hermione rolled her eyes, she then lean down to help her dad put her trunk in the back of the car and she winched.

"Are you okay?" both her parents asked.

"It's a long story," Hermione sighed. "Perhaps we should wait until we're home..."

"Are you really going to tell us this time?" her dad looked at her suspiciously, but she couldn't blame him this time. She had never told them about all of the dangerous she's been through. And even though she knew that she wasn't going to tell them everything she was going to have to tell them a lot of it (especially since she still had to take several potions to keep her strength up).

"Yeah, when we get home," Hermione said, that should give her enough time to come up with the best way to tell them all she had been through this year without terrifying them... too much.

**A/N: Okay, so I really didn't want Sirius to be killed off in this story, but I didn't know how he would work in to the last book, so I put him in a coma, I hope that's okay. **


	21. The Truth

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Twenty-One

The Truth

Explaining to her parents that she ran away from school to go face Death Eater hadn't really made them too pleased. They were terrified for her safety, something they should have been since her first year, that is, if she had told them about nearly dying that year too... In fact the only danger that they had known about was when she was petrified and in some ways that was her least dangerous experience. She was happy they didn't ask about her first four years at Hogwarts, because she was a terrible liar when put on the spot like this and she like would have had to tell them everything. They were already on the verge of not letting her go back to school and she barely managed to talk them out of it.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the boy you hugged at the station?" her dad asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Harry?" Hermione said having a hard time trying not to laugh at that. It was clear what her dad was thinking about. "Well I suppose you have a point... I do want to seem my friends again."

"Friends," her dad muttered but other wise let the subject drop. Her mum on the other hand was just smiling at her knowingly and Hermione wasn't sure what it was that she knew, but she had a feeling that her mum might know more then her dad did.

It wasn't too difficulty for her to convince her parents to let her stay at the Burrow this summer. They had a Dentist convention that would take place during the last two weeks in late June and it just made sense that she would stay with her friends. Hermione was pleased about this no doubt, but she was still afraid of how she was going to react to Ron. She felt so confused about him and it seem to only intensified the last week while they stayed in the hospital wing together hardly talking to one another. Still, she was looking forward to seeing Ginny again, and she really wanted to spend time at the Burrow.

"You all ready, honey," her mum asked her the morning that she was supposed to go the Burrows.

"Of course I am," Hermione rolled her eyes, but her mum was looking at her closely.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked softly, again with the knowing look.

Hermione cocked her head to the sided, she immediately though of all the things that she hadn't told her parents (feeling a tinge of guilt) but she could tell that her mum wasn't talking about that. "Not that I know of."

"Oh," her mum sighed, sitting down handing her daughter a cup of coffee. She then brushed a stray hair out of Hermione's face, "you really have become beautiful this last year."

"Mum," Hermione groaned, blushing slightly and looking uncomfortable. "Don't."

"It's true Hermione," her mum chuckled. "And you're hair seem to have settled down some..."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione chuckled, yes she was quite pleased that her hair wasn't the bushy mess it used to be but just mere wavy.

"I bet all the boys will fall for you this year," her mum smiled.

"Mum!" Hermione groaned exasperated.

"Your father is under the impression that you like Harry," her mum continued mercilessly, and Hermione just made a face at that. "But, I know differently. I know that it's really Ronald that you like."

Hermione looked at her mum surprised, how did her mum know this. She didn't think she even mentioned Ron to her parents except in passing comments. Though there were the first few weeks when she had wrote home complaining about him, but that couldn't have told her mum that she liked him.

"Hermione," her mum smiled kindly at her. "A mother know things like this."

Hermione looked away from her mum, her expression turning a little grim. "Nothing is going to happen between me and Ron."

"You can't be sure of that," her mum said soothingly.

"Oh I'm sure," Hermione said stiffly, the words causing her a little pain to say.

"What happened?" her mum asked looking at her shrewdly.

"Nothing," Hermione said nervous, but her mum was giving her a look and before she knew what she was doing she was telling her mum everything that happened between her and Ron... not in details of course but enough to get her point across. It felt really good to get this off her chest, though it also make her realized how hopeless this all really was.

"Hmmm..." her mum said thoughtfully when her daughter had finished, ending on how Ron acted when they were staying in the hospital together. "I don't think this is as hopeless as you think it is."

"You don't," Hermione looking hopeful and then shook it off. "But he doesn't like me... Not the way I want him to..."

"And how are you so sure about that?" her mum asked.

"I asked him," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, she had told her mum this after all, "and he said I like this.... I was just a... he didn't have..."

"Hermione," her mum sighed. "You didn't give him time to really answer you... Boy are terribly hopeless when it come to feelings..."

"So you think he might," Hermione said biting her lip, "he might like me back."

"I don't know, honey," her mum sighed. "But I don't think you should give up just yet."

"Fine," Hermione sighed and then hugged her mum. "Thank Mum."

"It's was my pleasure," her mum beamed. "And next time, please come to me... I love to hear this stuff."

"I'll try to remember that," Hermione smiled and a few minutes later Mrs. Weasley and Ginny where at their house and she was leaving with them.

**********

"What's going on between you and my brother Hermione?" Ginny questioned a few days later, and the morning before Harry was supposed to come.

"And which bother are you talking about?" Hermione said trying to avoid the question, but that really wasn't the best question, seeing as only Ron and Bill were staying at the house right now and there was no way that Ginny was talking about Bill.

"You are Ron have been acting so odd," Ginny said. "He's always looking at you as usually..."

"I thought he was always looking at Fleur Delacour," Hermione said, sounding a little bitter.

"And you haven't even complain about that," Ginny said. "You should be really annoyed that Phlegm is here, but you don't even seem to care that Ron's falling all over her."

"I care," Hermione muttered, I just know that there's nothing I could do about that, she thought to herself. After her talk with her mum she had decided to have another talk to Ron, but when she saw him drooling all over Fleur, Hermione thought better of that.

"Sure," Ginny looked over her closely, she had the feeling that she was missing something important here but didn't know what it was. Her bother had been depressed the last few weeks since school ended, and he had good reason to with what happened, but she knew it was more than that. And when Hermione came, she noticed her friends was quieter too, and that she was acting differently towards Ron, like she had given up hope that something would ever happen there. "Hermione..."

"It's breakfast time dears," Molly said poking her head.

"We'll be right down Mrs. Weasley," Hermione getting up too quickly and Ginny narrowed her eyes, but it looked like she was just going to have to wait until later to grill Hermione on this matter.

Breakfast was a little less hetic than it normal was, seeing as Bill never ate like his youngest brother, especially when his fiance was there (Ginny would make a face whenever Fleur was called that), and Ron hadn't come down.

"Where is that boy?" Molly said looking towards the attic bedroom with concern. It really wasn't like her son (any of them really, but especially Ron) to miss a meal, and he had been doing that a lot lately. Well, not really, he's just been eating at different times for breakfast and lunch. This has only been going on since Hermione got there, and she had a good idea what the reason was behind this. She had notice how forlorn Ron had been the last couple of weeks and when Hermione got her, how it just seem to get worse.

"Hermione dear, do you mind getting him," Molly asked after she noticed the girl was done with breakfast. Molly gave her a meaningful smile, which seem to say, you need to talk to him.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as cheerfully as she could manage and then got up. She walked up the stair nervously, what was she going to say to him. She knocked on his door.

"What?" Ron said in an exasperated voice. "I'm still sleeping Mum."

"It's me," Hermione said.

A few second later Ron open the door, his eyes curious, but also annoyed. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," Hermione said stiffly and walked into his room without him inviting her.

"Really... what about, Hermione?" Ron said just as stiffly.

"Your mum seems to be worried about you... you're missing meals," Hermione said, not confessing that she was a little worried, too.

"I haven't been missing meals," Ron muttered.

"You haven't been down for breakfast or lunch since I got here," Hermione said, looking at him curiously.

"I've been eating at other times," Ron shrugged.

Hermione looked at him when he said that, he was looking away from her, but she could tell that he was just getting more annoyed. "Are you avoiding me?"

"As if..." Ron started.

"I'm sorry," Hermione didn't let him deny it, they both knew she was right. Though she couldn't figure out why he was avoiding her, when it should be the other way around. "Maybe I should go home when my parents get back..."

"No, don't do that," Ron said a little too quickly. "I mean, I know you like it here," he added, and hoped she didn't realize how desperate he was to have her in his house, even if he couldn't seem to be in the same room with her for longer then five minutes without it hurting.

"It's your house Ron, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Hermione sighed.

"I'm fine," Ron waved her off. "How are you by the way... are you still in pain?"

"Sometimes, if I move too quickly," Hermione answered. "But mostly I'm back to normal. How about you?"

"I'm okay as long as no one touches my scars," Ron shrugged.

"You mean like this," Hermione said touching the place she knew a scar was lightly and he winced a little.

"Yeah," Ron grumbled and then looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know where my scar was?"

"We were in the hospital together for over a week, Ron," Hermione waved him off.

"But I thought you were asleep when Madam Promfrey examined me," Ron said narrowing his eyes.

"Not everyone time," Hermione said hoping she wasn't blushing. "And I was curious."

"Right," Ron smiled at her for a minute before it fell, he really did like just talking to her like this, but it made him want so much more from her that it hurt too. This was mainly the reason why he has been trying to avoid her.

Hermione didn't really know what to do, she felt uncomfortable being alone with Ron like this but she didn't want to leave. She liked being around him. She looked around the room and noticed a figure on one of his shelves he had. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the tiny figure that Ron had gotten during the summer before fourth year when they were at the Quidditch world cup. For some reason seeing that this figure was missing an arm made her smiled, she even allowed herself the think that Ron might have disarmed him because of her, before she shook that ridiculous idea out of her head. "You seem to have broken your figure."

"What?" Ron said and then fallowed her gaze. He frowned when he said that she was talking about Viktor Krum's figure, of course she would be thinking about him. She probably still likes that ruddy punkinhead. "It was a rather weak figure, it broken when it fell," he said coldly, in truth it had took him considerable about of force to rip the arm off. "So how is good old Vicky doing lately."

"His name isn't Vicky," Hermione said annoyed, she really should have known better than bring up Viktor to Ron. "And he's been doing okay I guess."

"You talked to him?" Ron said not quite about to keep the gloom in his voice, but the anger seem to be drowning it out effectively.

"He's wrote to be a few times," Hermione said off offhandedly. It was true that she had gotten about three letters from Viktor and she had written back, but he seemed to be nothing more than a pin pal to her.

"I don't know why you like that git, he too old for you and you have nothing in common," Ron snapped unable to stop himself, and he's famous, and successful and just the kind of guy you deserve, he thought.

"I don't see why you care Ronald," Hermione huffed, how could he act like this now when all she was, was a snog to him. "And he's very interesting if you bother trying to get to know him. My question is, is why are you so against him? He's a brilliant Quidditch play after all, you should love him."

"He's on Bulgaria," Ron mutter unconvincingly.

"That didn't seem to bother you when we were at the cup," Hermione shouted. "I don't get why you hate him so much now!"

Ron grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him, his eyes seem to be piercing into her, "Do you really not get it?!"

Hermione was shocked, the look he was giving her was shocking. His eyes were boring into her with all the emotions that he has been hiding from her for years. She didn't know how to breath, or what to say to that, she just looked at him with wide eyes.

Ron let her go, how could he have just said that, and now she was pitying him he was sure. "I know you don't think much about me, but even I am capable of figuring that out after what we... what happened between..."

"What do you mean I don't think much of you?" Hermione asked, catching her breath and looking at him incredulously.

"You said I was beneath you, if that doesn't say you think poorly of me I don't know what does," Ron hissed at her, glaring.

"I never said you were beneath me," Hermione said looking at him... could this be possible... could this really be happening. "Ron, I would never say that."

"Never huh, then what did you say when you broke up with me... if you ever thought we going out in the first place," Ron started shouting but was barely audible by the end.

"I said this was beneath me," Hermione said softly, she hesitated for a second, that was until her mother's words came back to her, telling her that things might not be as bad as she thought it was. "I didn't want a relationship that was only about... er... snogging, especially not with you."

"That's..." Ron looked up at her hopefully, could he really have heard her wrong. Filled his head with his own fears and pushed them off on her. Her face was sad and valuable, something that he has never seen on her face before, but it just made her look more adorable to him. And then the last sentence caught up with him and he wasn't sure he heard her right this time. "Especially me? Why?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," Hermione said, trying to sound more confident, but she had no idea what she was doing, or what he would do with this information, so she was terrified. With her heart pounding against her chest she walked slowly to him, reached up her hand to his hair, that was a little shaggy, but she really thought looked amazing on him, and bushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Because I really like you," her voice was breathless now as she looked into his brilliant blue eyes. "I have for four years now..."

"Really," Ron said resting his forehead on her. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt like it was about to break free. "I've liked you for years, too," he added with a broad smiled.

"Really," Hermione bulled away, looking into his eyes and meeting his grin excitedly.

"Really," Ron chuckled before they moved in unison, her to put her arms around his neck and him around her waste, pulling her closer, so their lips could met. When they did, it was exactly like it was for the one week that they had shared those stolen kisses, heat and passion and their mouths knew exactly how to make the other react. But it was completely new at the same time, because there was no nagging in the back of either of their minds that this wasn't going to last. There was no desperation in the kiss, it was filled with nothing but passion and need.

**********

They didn't know how long they stayed in Ron's room like this, but it seem like no time at all there was a knock on the door and Ginny walked in moments later.

"Ron, have you seen Her..." Ginny started until she realized what was happening. "Am I interrupting something."

"Yes, go away," Ron huffed annoyed. They had just moved to his bed and where really starting to get heated up, of course his sister would have to come in now.

"Ron, don't be rude," Hermione said, she was blushing terribly.

"What happened to the, he'll never really like me, ah Hermione?" Ginny smirked.

"I was wrong," Hermione shrugged beaming.

"I said beat it," Ron groaned again. "We're busy."

"So when did this happen," Ginny ignored her brother completely.

"About..." Hermione said looking at her watch, "wow, two hours ago."

"Well this time, but I don't think it would have happened if we hadn't already... you know," Ron said, he was ignoring his sister as much as she was ignoring him, but Hermione was looking like she seriously wished that he hadn't said that.

"What do you mean by 'this time'?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow.

"You didn't tell her about before," Ron said surprised. "I thought you told her everything."

"Well, evidently she doesn't," Ginny said narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

Hermione sighed, she was hoping that she would have had the chance to tell her friend in privet, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. "Me and Ron sort of... er..."

"Snogged a lot," Ron supplied unhelpfully, laughing as he do so.

Hermione turned to glare at him, and then turn back to Ginny, "I didn't really know what it was that we had..."

"We didn't really talk that much," Ron smirked.

"Will you shut up!" Hermione hissed at him, hitting him in the chest. Ginny smiled while her friend had her back to her, but as soon as Hermione turned back around she put on a straight face and looked annoyed. "I felt a little embarrassed by it to be frank, and I wanted to understand where I stood before I told anyone. And then, well, we had a misunderstanding and we stopped..."

"Snogging each other," Ron laughed.

"So Ginny, do you want to know the reason why we started this whole thing in the first place," Hermione said narrowing her eyes at Ron, who looked terrified now.

"Don't," Ron whispered.

"Sure," Ginny said, not blind to her brothers reaction, knowing this has got to be good.

"Ron thought that I like you," Hermione said, she was now the one smirking as Ron glared at her. "You know... that we were a couple."

"What?" Ginny said looking incredulously at her brother for a whole minute before she started laughing.

"Shut up," Ron said.

"You thought... but I had a boyfriend..." Ginny was able to chock out as she continue to laugh.

"Stop it," Ron said, throwing a pillow at her.

"And Mione... she always like you..." Ginny said, still laughing, but gave Hermione a sympathetic look. "Merlin that must have been rough for you to hear."

"It really was," Hermione nodded. "But he kissed me a minute after that, so it made up for it."

"You actually kissed her," Ginny muttered. "Darn, I owe Neville a Galleon now."

"You bet on us," Hermione said in disgusted, but Ron just shrugged.

"Yep," Ginny said unashamed. "You're such a coward Ron, I thought for sure that Mione would have made the move. Well, I guess, I'll give you some time to talk... or do other things..."

"That would be nice," Ron said and with that Ginny left them alone. "Did you really have to tell her about what I thought about you and her?"

"No, but you were teasing me... I thought you should get a feel for what you were doing to me."

"Sorry," Ron said leaning in to kiss her, but she turned her head.

Ron looked at her hurt, but she just held up her hands," I think we should talk some first. Last time we didn't talk, and that ended badly..."

"Okay," Ron said sitting by her, but she just pushed him down on the bed and then laid in his arms, she had found she really liked his arms round her like this. "Where do you want to start?"

"Hmm... let's see," Hermione said thoughtfully. "How about you ask me a question, and then I could ask you one."

"Okay," Ron said and added immediately. "When was it that you started liking me."

"I'm not sure really," Hermione said. "I know you annoyed me out of my mind when we first met, so I might have actually liked you then, but I think it was at the end of second year w... when I saw you in the hospital wing."

"Really, that long," Ron said.

"Why? When did you start liking me?" Hermione asked.

"I really have no idea," Ron chuckled. "I think I kind of always did. I knew at the end of third year, I didn't like it when you stopped talking to me. But I think it was when I saw you holding my sister that I realized that I liked you."

"What a romantic time to figure it out," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It help be put my feeling for you into word," Ron shrugged. "So are you my girlfriend now?"

"I better be," Hermione said. "Because you're my boyfriend."

"Good," Ron beamed, "and are we going to tell everyone about us this time?"

"Of course we are," Hermione said. "I want to make sure that everyone knows."

"Even my parents," Ron asked. "It might be better if..."

"Do you really think that we could keep this from your mum," Hermione scoffed.

"No, I suppose not," Ron sighed. "So we really should be snogging now while we still can, because onece she finds out we'll never be left alone for two minutes. Though, I'm not sure how much time we'll have anyways with Harry coming tomorrow morning."

"Oh no, Harry," Hermione gasped. She completely forgot about him.

"What about him?" Ron eyed her suspiciously, her tone confused him. "I was under the impression that you liked Harry."

"Of course I like Harry," Hermione said. "In fact that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to laugh at me, or think I'm a stalker or something," Hermione said.

"I might think your crazy," Ron said, "you seem to already be leaning that way, but I promise I won't laugh."

"Okay," Hermione said, moving so that she was laying on her side looking into his eyes. "I've kind of thought of Harry as my best friend since the first time we met," she said biting her lip.

"What?" Ron asked looking more confused than every. "But... you never... you hardly talked to us the first few years."

"I know that, thank you very much," Hermione said coldly. "But the doesn't mean I didn't feel that way. That's why I seem to always be dragged into your adventures... you would be surprised by what I know about you..."

"I wouldn't be surprised at anything that involves you and knowledge," Ron smiled. "But I don't get it, if you felt that way, why didn't you say something sooner. Especially after the first year, I mean so you were there just to tell on us..."

Hermione smiled at this put shaking her head.

"That's not why you were there, was it?" Ron said, smiling too.

"Nope," Hermione said. "Honestly Ron, I don't know how you two believed that. Who would go down there for that reason? Especially knowing that Fluffy was there..."

"How do you know he was named Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"I thought you wouldn't be surprised by me knowing things," Hermione smirked.

"Sorry," Ron chuckled. "But why? Hermione, why didn't you tell us then?"

Hermione sighed. "I was afraid. Like I said, since the train ride, I thought of Harry as my friend..."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Will you stop interrupt me?" Hermione said.

"Not likely," Ron smiled.

"Prat," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't really think much of you our first year. In fact I thought you were really annoying."

"Same here," Ron chuckled.

"When you called me a nightmare," Hermione went on, and Ron's smile fade immediately. "And that I don't have any friends... well it hit a nerve. I've never really had any friends, and it hurt when you said that, and hurt even more when Harry didn't even tried to defend me... when I thought of him as a friend."

"You weren't speaking to us at the time," Ron said quickly looking rather sad, he hated thinking that he hurt her. That he had stopped them from becoming friends sooner.

"It didn't change how I felt," Hermione shrugged. "So at the end of the year... well, I avoided you guys because I thought I would get hurt again if I hoped we could have been friends."

"I sorry," Ron sighed.

"It's not your fault... not all of your fault anyways," Hermione said, leaning back on his chest.

They sat like that for a while as Ron thought about what she had just said. It kind of made sense, why she was always there whenever they needed her. If she felt that strongly about Harry, even going as far as saying Harry was her best friend, of course she would want to help him as much as she could.

"I still don't understand why you were so worked up about Harry right now," Ron said. "I would think you be happy about this."

"I am," Hermione said. "I just wished that Harry would want to be my friend for me and not because I'm your girlfriend."

"Trust me Hermione, Harry likes you," Ron said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, she knew that Ron was right, but she wasn't sure how much, wishing it was close to how she felt about him.

"Hermione," Ron said, sitting up so he was now looking down at her.

"Yeah," Hermione said as was caught in his glaze, it was intense and it when straight to her gut.

He leaned down, and just before he kissed her he whispered, "I think we've talked enough for now."

"Okay," Hermione said just before he kissed her again.


	22. Meals at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Sorry about the title to this chapter, I'm honesty not very good at thinking up chapter titles and I really don't like doing it. I'm also sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I was planning on Harry coming in this chapter, but I didn't get to that. Hopefully that means that I will have more for the next chapter but I'm not sure.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Meals at the Burrows

They stayed up there until it was time for lunch and made their way downstairs. Ron insisted to see how long they could last before his mum knew they were together, so Hermione went down first, rolling her eyes and making sure her hair wasn't a mess.

"Hello dear," Molly said, looking at her sharply, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Mum," Ron said, when he came in, taking a seat near but not next to Hermione, keeping his eyes on the food as always. Seeing as she knew that he hadn't had a thing this whole day, it wasn't surprising that he was inhaling his food. She keep her eyes on him and she could see that he was a lot happier than she has seen him since he has come home this year, and than she looked at Hermione, who was talking to Ginny right now. She could see the color in her checks and that she, too, was a lot more adamant than before.

"So Ronnie, is there anything that you wanted to tell me?" Molly said.

"Er... I du ink o," Ron said with his month full.

"Ronald!" Molly and Hermione both said.

Molly looked at her and Hermione blushed. "I repeat... is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Er," Ron said looking uncomfortable. "This food is really good. Thanks Mum."

"Well, if you're going to be completely daft, at least you considerate enough to praise me," Molly smiled, while she rolled her eyes.

"I told you she would know," Hermione said.

"Fine," Ron made a show of being annoyed, but he moved over one seat, wrapped his arms around Hermione and couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two," Molly beamed and got up and hugged them. "What's taken you so long?"

"Mum..." Ron said really annoyed and embarrassed (judging by his red ears) this time. "Come on."

"We had to get over ourselves," Hermione smiled. "And actually try to talk to each other."

"Yes, that usually does help," Molly smiled.

"Hey Mum," Bill said coming into the room closely fallowed by Fleur. Ron stared at her just like he always did and Hermione didn't like that one bit. She turned away from him and only then did he realize what he was doing.

"Mione, don't," Ron whispered so only she could hear.

She looked back at him coldly. "What?"

"It's not what you think," Ron said a little louder than before. "She just looks different."

"Oh," Fleur said looking over a the two of them, and then smiled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes an asked ruder than she meant to, "What are you smiling at?"

Fleur raised her eyebrow, her expression turning haughty.

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed pinching her nose. "It's just that he's been... well with..." she looked over at Ron.

"I understand," Fleur said. "It is something that I have always had to deal with. People always hate me for want I do to the boys in their lives, though I can not help it..."

Hermione sighed even deeper and said more sincerely than before, "I am sorry."

"I am use to it," Fleur said. "And sometimes I even like it, I must admit. But I am finding it more and more annoying the longer I am with Bill."

"You don't seem to mind the fact that I get jealous all the time," Bill muttered.

"I think you are simply adorable when you are jealous," Fleur giggled. "But that is not the point Bill."

"Sorry," Bill smiled.

"The thing is," Fleur said turning back to Hermione, "that I seem to have more effect on boys that already have strong feelings but don't know where to direct them... or I should say how to confess them."

"So you knew that Ron like me all along," Hermione said.

"I wasn't sure until you got her, but yes, I did know," Fleur said. "He is not one that exactly hides his feelings well, I should say."

"No he's not," Ginny chuckled.

"Oi," Ron huffed. "Why didn't you do anything about this then?"

"It is not my place to say something," Fleur shrugged. "I just want to let you know that Ron has very deep feeling for you... that is why..."

"Oi... what happened to it not being your place?" Ron huffed.

"Sorry," Fleur giggled.

"Thank you Fleur," Hermione smiled, she was starting to... well understand Fleur better now and finding out that she wasn't so bad.

"So, what do you have plan for the rest of the day?" Molly asked Ron, but she keep looking at Fleur with sideways glances (it seem like the conversation might have given Molly a slightly better opinion of Fleur, too).

Ron shrugged, his eyes on Hermione with a goofy grin. Molly raised an eyebrow, a look that Ron didn't miss, and he knew that he wasn't going to get any alone time with his girlfriend if his mum could help it.

**********

That night at dinner Fred and George showed up (they had moved out to live above the joke shop they now owned), saying that they just fancied a home cooked meal. However, within seconds of seeing Ron, everyone knew why they were really here. Ron had to endure the torture of three of his brothers teasing him, which only got a lot worst when Ginny had 'accidentally' let slip what Ron had thought about Hermione and her relationship.

"Honestly man, how did you not get that she liked you," Fred said.

"The way she was always yelling at you," George added.

"Picking fights with you for no good reason," Fred said.

"Shut up," Ron groaned, he was bright red (as was Hermione), he had been hoping that the twins would stop if he didn't pay attention to them but it wasn't working at all. He knew that it had to do with the fact that he couldn't stop himself from blushing and looking like he was about to punch them any second... they would never stop on their own.

"Leave him alone," Molly said as she set down the bread (the last thing she was bringing to the table) giving the twins a sharp look.

"Mum, I'm surprised at you!" Fred said in a mock shocked voice. "You never stop us from teasing someone before."

Molly just rolled her eyes, she always was trying to get those two behave.

"I always new that Ronniekins was her favorite," George grumbled, mockingly so.

"Of course she's not playing favoritism to Ron... it's Hermione that she really likes," Ginny teased, causing Hermione to blush this time and Ron just to smile at her.

"That's more like it," Fred laughed. "I think Mum really likes our Mione."

"Well of course I like her," Molly smiled warmly at Hermione, a smile that Hermione happily returned. "But I would like any girl that makes my son really happy," she added and did something that no one expected and give Fleur a smile too. Fleur, who was a little jealous at the reaction Hermione was getting (though she showed no signs of feeling that way), was shocked. Molly's smiled was no where near as warm as the one to Hermione, but she could still see that the older woman was thawing a little and that was definitely a good thing.

"And with that pleasant note... lets eat," George said taking one of the serving spoons and helping himself.

Though the food was gone in no time at all, dinner had seem to a have last hours, everyone seem to be content at just having a pleasant conversation, though Bill and Fleur had made an early exit. Hermione was talking to the twins about their newest prototype and Ron only half listen, his focus was more on her half impressed and half horrified expression. Ron had a hard time not laughing at it, only made harder when she started shaking her head in disbelief, but then he was able to hear his Mum and Ginny conversation and turned to them (he didn't think it would be good if he pissed his girlfriend off the first day they were dating).

"... you're looking really tired dear... are you sleeping all right?" Molly asked.

"Not really," Ginny sighed. "But I'm okay Mum..."

"Are you having nightmare?" Ron asked, he was just reminded of the fact that she had nightmares about her first year... he had no idea if she still had them but he was a little worried right now.

"Yeah, som..." Ginny started turning to him confused to why he would even care to ask something like that. However, when she looked into his eyes, that were uncharacteristically concern, she was more confused than ever.

Hermione had looked up when she had heard nightmare and when she looked from Ginny bewildered face to Ron's concern and grave face she knew what was going on. In fact, Ron could see that at the same moment both girls face shown recognition and that he has made a huge mistake opening his mouth. Hermione looked petrified as she slowly turned to Ginny and Ginny looked furious.

The guilty look Hermione was now giving her was all she need to confirm everything and her temper flared. "I can't believe you," she hissed in a deadly calm sort of voice that made Hermione flinch, never having it directed towards her before, but know just had beyond angry her friend was now.

"Gin..." Hermione tried to say.

"I get it... you wont tell until he's your boyfriend... and then it doesn't matter anymore... I don't..." Ginny said.

"That's not..." Hermione started, but Ginny got up and walked away before any more could be said and Hermione turned to Ron. "Why did you bring that up?" she hissed looking quite angry herself at the moment.

"I..." Ron said having no idea how to defend himself against that.

Seeing his expression, Hermione put her hand over her eyes. It would be so easy to be angry with him right now, but it wouldn't really help. In truth he didn't really do anything wrong, she did, and she was the one she should be angry at. She sighed and looked at him sadly, hoping he would understand that she wasn't angry with him and said, "I've got to go talk to her."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Molly said and all of Ginny's brothers nodded their heads in agreement. "She needs time to cool off."

"No, I think I have to talk to her," Hermione sighed again and went upstairs, knowing that she was going to get yelled at and it would take awhile but she had to make this better as quickly as possible.

"So what was that about anyways?" she could hear Fred ask Ron and then the noise of someone angrily getting up and leaving the table and out the back door. Well, it looks like she's going to have to talk with Ron too, but that would just have to wait a little while.

"I can't believe you!" Ginny shouted as soon as the door opened, knowing that none of her family would attempt to see her until at least morning. And Ginny shouted at Hermione, going into torrent of rage, for a long time and Hermione just took it. She knew that Ginny wasn't going to listen to her until she calmed down a little and she really did deserve to be yelled at like this. "How could you do that to me?"

"I never meant to," Hermione said, after Ginny sat down sounding more hurt than angry.

"You never meant to," Ginny scoffed, getting angry all over again. "So, telling Ron my deep dark secret just slipped out."

"I didn't tell him you secret Gin..." Hermione said gravely.

"Right," Ginny said bitterly. "And that's how he knew that I had nightmares about... him."

"All I told him was you had nightmares," Hermione said looking into Ginny's eyes so her friend would know that she was telling the truth. "He fingered the rest out himself."

"Right... like I could believe that one," Ginny rolled her eyes, her brother was really thick, especially when it comes to things like this.

"It's true," Hermione looked down. "It was right before he first kissed me... when he said he thought you and I were a couple... You see, he saw us that day that your mum did... you know when she..."

"Yeah I know," Ginny said comprehension dawning on her. "So Ron saw that. I supposed that would explain why he would get that ridiculous idea in his head... though it's still really stupid."

"Yeah," Hermione said, she could see her friend relaxing a little more the longer they talk. "He saw how close we where... and when I said you had nightmares... I shouldn't have said that and I'm so sorry I did, but how was I to know that he would put it together with just that..."

"How did he?" Ginny said looking like she was pondering this over more than she trying to still was be angry at Hermione. It seemed like a big leap to her, but then again Ron did know her better than any of her other brothers, and she went to him when she was feeling down more than once. In fact, it was around this time last year that she had knocked on his door and asked if she could sleep in his room at Grimmauld Place after she had a nightmare.

"He saw me comfort you... and he knew that it had to be over something..." Hermione started.

"Really bad," Ginny finished when Hermione paused to search for the right words. She was now seeing the down side of being tough all the time, it made it a lot easier for her bother to figure out why she would need someone. But now that she thought about it, it wasn't the end of the world that Ron knew this, she just hoped her other brothers wouldn't find out, she didn't want to look weak in any of their eyes for any reason. "I'm sorry Hermione, I think I over reacted..."

"No you didn't," Hermione sighed. "I did deserve that... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright," Ginny sighed and her eyes became said. "I'm going to dream about him tonight," she added in a small voice, she could feel that she was, her mind was suck on him and there was nothing she could do about that now.

"Do you want..." Hermione said in a small voice, too.

"Please," Ginny said to her, rather pleased at the moment that she wasn't too angry with her friend anymore.

"I just have to get ready for bed," Hermione said and when she stood, she quickly hugged Ginny, who hugged her back.

Hermione quickly ran up the the stairs to the highest room, she didn't want Ron to go to sleep thinking that she was angry with him or something. She knocked on the door and he told her to come in. When he saw it was her he smiled, but his face became guarded immediately after that. "So, Gin didn't kill you."

"No, put it was close for a second or two," Hermione smiled, feeling giddy just being in the same room as him. "I'm sorry Ron, for getting angry at you."

"I'm use to it," Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, but usually you did something wrong," Hermione said. "This time it was all my fault, and I shouldn't..." she stopped there because Ron was now standing in front of her, lifting her chin up so he could meet her eyes.

"It's okay," Ron said as he leaned down and kissed her softly, and since the bedroom down was open like his mum had told them it had to be if they were in the room together, he made it a quick kiss. His mum had a knack of showing up at actually the wrong time and he really didn't want that to happen.

Hermione groaned a little when he pulled away so soon, but knew it was for the best, she had to get back downstairs to Ginny, her friend really needed her right now. Still, when he pulled away she leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and she didn't want to move an inch. "I love... you holding me like this," she said just stopping herself for telling him that she loved him... after one day! She thought that even confessing she loved him holding her was too much, but it was the best she could think of saying.

"Yeah, I do too," Ron said, his heart beating slightly faster, though he was regaining itself now. He thought she might say she loved him, something that was way too soon for them to be saying but he would really have loved hearing all the same.

"I've got to go," Hermione said a few minutes later, really having trouble trying to tear herself away, but she had to go.

"Goodnight Mione," Ron said, kissing her softly again, in a way his favorite way of kissing her because it show more feelings than the snogs they had share... but those were so much more pleasurable...

"And just what are you thinking about Ronald," Hermione asked when they pulled away and she saw his grinned.

"You... always you," Ron grinned.

"You better me," Hermione smiled back and she was out of his room a few second later, heading back downstairs.

**A/N: So I kind of messed up in the chapter that Ron and Hermione first kissed but not putting the whole Ginny/nightmare thing in there, though I did correct it before a day pass, so of you might have missed that. Basically it happened how it was described here, but if you were a little lost in the conversation between the two girls I'm sorry about that.**


	23. The Best Friend I Never Knew I Had

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Best Friend I Never Knew I Had

The next morning Hermione woke very early, still holding Ginny, who seemed to be in a deep, and thankfully peaceful sleep. She wiggled herself free carefully and noticed that Ginny didn't struggle or anything else, so she felt sure it was okay for her to leave. So So she got one of her favorite books, and made her way downstairs. Seeing as the sun had not yet raised, she wasn't surprised that Molly wasn't in the kitchen yet. She made herself a quick batch of coffee and then went to the couch in the living room and read in peace for the hour or so she had time to be alone.

"You're certainly up early dear," Molly said knowing that someone had to be down there because of the light. "I hope you worked everything out with Ginny."

"Yeah, Ginny and I are okay now... we just had to talk something out," Hermione said and then changed the subject. "And I never can go back to sleep after I first wake up, I gave up trying years ago and just started reading instead."

"I feel the same way, except I find that I enjoy cooking more than reading," Molly smiled and then looked at Hermione thoughtfully for a second. "If you would like, you could help with breakfast."

On a normal circumstances Hermione would have kindly refused the offer, she never had much luck any time she had tried cooking in the past, but she couldn't say no to Molly. Besides, Ginny had once said that Molly wouldn't invite just anyone in her kitchen and in someways she knew this was an honor. So she smiled and said, "I love to Mrs. Weasley."

**********

"Er... these eggs are a little different," Ron said a few hours later looking at this plate curiously. They weren't bad he found, he kind of liked the blend of things that where in them, it just wasn't what he was use to eating. He of course, had missed the hopeful look on his girlfriend's face when he sat down, but he hadn't missed the hurt that upset expression she now had.

"Hermione made them," Molly said, not in the don't blame me sort of way of course, but in the you really should watch what you say.

"Really!" Ron smiled. "Wow! Hermione they're really good."

"Hmph," Hermione huffed, never one for false praises. "I don't lie to me Ronald."

"Argh," Ron groaned in exasperation. "I'm not lying."

"You called them different," Hermione huffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"And they are different," Ron huffed back (Molly smiling at he two, furiously reminded of her and Arthur when they had first started going out). "That doesn't mean I don't like them."

"And why haven't you taken more than one bit?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Because I was talking to you wasn't I?" Ron huffed. "Can't you just take a compliment."

"If you really mean it I can," Hermione snapped back at that and he could see why she was being like this. This was obviously something she, Hermione Granger, didn't have confidence in. He could see that in her eyes in that moment.

Ron smiled genuinely at her and said, "I really mean it," and then started eating in earnous, his plate being cleared in a minute flat.

"You didn't have to scarf it down," Hermione smiled genuinely back at him.

"That's just how he eats," molly said shaking her head lovingly at her youngest son.

Hermione sighed dramatically, "I know."

This just caused both Molly and Hermione to laugh.

"Wow, this looks good, Mum," Ginny said making her way in the kitchen actually looking more rested than she has in a few weeks. "Smells good, too."

"Actually Hermione did most of the work this morning," Molly smiled again at the wavy haired girl. "I won't call her a natural in the kitchen but she is really quick at picking this up and I'm sure in no time I could whip her into shape."

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into," Hermione sighed dramatically again. "I hope you're not expecting me to..."

"Of course not dear," Molly said. "though any time you want any help I would gladly do so."

"You should take that to the bank Hermione," Ginny said taking a bit of her food. "There are tones of people that would love to know how Mum cooks. And these eggs are really good... definitely different, but good."

Everyone, except for Ginny, laughed at that. "Told you Mione," Ron smirked.

Hermione just shook her head, Ron and Ginny really were a like at times. Just then Molly started on some more eggs and everyone looked at her.

"Who are those for Mom?" Ron asked, as far as he knew everyone had already had breakfast.

"Harry of course," Molly said in a matter of fact tone and when she noticed that everyone went silent she realized that they didn't know he was here yet. "Oh, he came last night, well this morning, he's in the twin's..."

Ron had gotten up at that, grinning broadly and raced out of the room.

"He needs his sleep Ron!" his mum shouted after him but he was gone.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for only a second before they followed after Ron, with the same grin he was wearing.

It seemed in the short time that Ron was left alone with Harry that the red hair boy had woken his friend up, violently judging by Harry rubbing his head.

"Harry," both the girls said when they saw the messy haired boy and he smiled at them, albeit a little weak with sleep.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked smirking ridiculously.

"One or so," Harry shrugged as Hermione sat next to him.

"So it didn't take long... whatever it was that Dumbledore wanted you to do," Ron said.

"Nope, and I'm not even sure what he needed me for," Harry said, and everyone looked at him thoughtfully, lucky in his half awake state he didn't really notice that everyone was wondering exactly what it was that happened last night, and the significant of what Dumbledore wanted...

"What did you do?" Ron asked and then noticed the two extra people in the room for the first time, and wasn't sure if Harry would open up to them... but then again he might.... they had all been through a lot in the last year hadn't they.

"Just convince this guy, Horace Slughorn, to be our Professor," Harry shrugged.

"Really?" Ron said shocked at the mundane thing he was taken to help with.

"Aw, and here I thought that you were off fighting a bunch of Death Eaters or something exciting like that," Ginny said snapping her finger in mock disappointment.

"Nope, nothing exiting for me, you know I have a rather boring life," Harry chuckled.

"If you call your life boring I don't want to hear what you think exciting is," Ron smirked. "So what's the professor like?"

"He's..." Harry started but just at that moment someone care in that seem to make him rather speechless, followed by Molly.

"Harry, it is so good to see you," the reason Harry couldn't speak said.

"Fleur!" Harry said, but he should have known this was coming, Molly had told him just a few hours ago that she was going to marry Bill. "It's good to see you again, and congratulation... I heard about you and Bill."

"Thank you Harry, you are very sweet," Fleur beamed at him and Harry couldn't help but beaming back at her... something that seemed to annoy a certain redhead... not that Harry noticed or anything.

It seemed like no time at all that Fleur left and then Molly was asking Ginny and Hermione to help her with something.

"Er... could Hermione stay for a minute," Harry said shocking everyone in the room, though Molly recovered for it first.

"Of course dear," she said, it was her intent to make it so Harry said Ron could be alone for a few moments like she thought Harry would want, but it seem she was wrong. However, she and Ginny left the room after that.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, wondering where this was going though her heart was pounding and she was hoping that this was going to work out how she had always dreamed it would. She looked at Ron than and thought that she had already got what she wanted there, more than she thought she ever would.

Harry hesitated, not sure how to put this right. He was never good at expressing himself, though he had always found it easier when he was talking to her. Though he knew that Ron was in the room too, and knew it would be easier without him their, there was no way he could ask his friend to leave right now. His friend would take it wrong, he was sure of that, and Harry definitely didn't have the same feeling that Ron had for her. So he did his best to ignore the six feet red hair man in the room (not an easy thing to manage) and paid attention to only Hermione.

"A lot has happened in the last few months that I think I should tell you both," Harry said. "But I've got to say something to you first Hermione."

"I'm listening," Hermione swallowed, feeling nervous of the look he was now giving her.

And now Harry had nothing to say, so he thought of what he had said to Dumbledore in the Weasley broom cupboard.

**********

_Dumbledore pulled him inside the shabby shack and told him how proud he was at the way that Harry was handling the whole Sirius situation. Told him about some lessons that Dumbledore was going to be giving him once school started, how they would help him survive when he faces Voldemort, for he was going to have to face Voldemort. That was what the prophecy had said, the prophecy that had cast so much already and would end with either his death or him becoming a murderer. Neither idea was that appealing too him. Then Dumbledore told him he should tell his friend, Ron, about this, that his friend deserves to know all that Harry had learned._

"_Are you sure, sir?" Harry question, his voice heavy with emotions, thought he wasn't sure which._

"_Yes Harry, your friend has been there for you through everything and you do him a disservices by not telling him this," Dumbledore said kindly._

_But Harry thoughts had drifted to something else... someone else._

"_What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked, seeing clearly that Harry had something on his mind._

"_Well... it's just..." Harry mumbled. "I was just wondering if I could tell Hermione."_

_Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at the question, the only indication that he was surprised by the request, and said as calmly as ever, "you trust that she won't tell anyone about this. I need not tell you how crucial it is for a limited amount of people to know what this prophecy says..."_

"_I understand sir," Harry said. "But sir, Hermione has been there for me almost as much as Ron has. I mean, it's not like we hang around each other much, but I can't think of a single adventure..." _

"_Interesting choice of word," Dumbledore smiled, though his eyes were thoughtful._

_Harry smile sheepishly at him, but went on with his story. "Er... an adventure that she didn't help me with. I mean even when she was petrified she managed to help me discover what I was facing... er the Basilisk that is. But it's not just that, sir. I don't know... it's just easy to talk to her... I like talking to her..."_

"_I see," Dumbledore eyes twinkled and Harry got the distinct impression that he didn't see at all... that he thought something that was just not true._

"_It's not like that sir... I don't like Hermione," Harry said quite red at the moment. "I mean I like, I just don't like her like her..."_

"_Harry, you don't need to explain," Dumbledore said, still too amused._

"_She's my friend," Harry said firmly, speaking from his heart. "I think she's always been my friend, since the beginning... I just never realized it."_

_This time Dumbledore was fixing him in a piercing stare, the kind that always made him feel like he was being x-rayed. Finally Dumbledore spoke, in a voice that seemed almost wary. "Alright... you can tell Ms. Granger."_

_Harry smiled and it seemed like no time after that he was eating hot onion soup the Molly had gave him before he went to bed. _

_**********_

Harry was snapped back into reality when Hermione asked him again what he wanted to tell her. "Right," Harry smiled. "Hermione. I think you're my best friend." There was silence after that proclamation and Harry felt very uncomfortable with it. He wasn't sure what he had expected but it wasn't the look of complete shock on Hermione's face, so naturally he stared to ramble. "I mean, that's not to say that Ron isn't still my best friend, because he is. But I had a lot of time to think things through, this last month and I coudln't help but notice everything you've done for me. And then I start to think more about it and I came to realize how much I like you. How easy it is to talk to you.... Merlin this isn't coming out right... Hermione, I think you're the best friend I never knew I had."

Hermione now had tears in her eyes at his words at the knowledge that now at last, Harry really saw her as his friend. That now the first person she had ever considered a friend was finally feeling the same towards her.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and the next second she was hugging him.

Ron didn't like what Harry had just said, well at least not all of it. He now knew how Hermione felt about Harry and knew this was very good news for her, but he couldn't help but think that there was something more going on here. He's never heard Harry talk like that before, which always would have made him uncomfortable, but seeing as it was about his girlfriend... it was just...

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said was a bemused smile. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Ron said, feeling a little guilty about what he just thought. "What are you?"

"You are not jealous of this are you? I told you that how I felt about Harry," Hermione said.

"It's kind of hard not to be a little jealous when my best friend says those kind of things to you," Ron said, as he took a step to Hermione.

"I have a feeling that I'm missing something here," Harry said, uncomfortably, because of the way that Hermione and Ron were looking at each other, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Er... Hermione is kind of my girlfriend now," Ron said rubbing his head.

"Finally," Harry smiled.

"What?" both Ron and Hermione said.

"Come on, everyone had to know this was coming," Harry said. "I knew... so that means it's pretty much a given."

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes, but they couldn't stop smiling as Ron and wrapped his arms around her.

"So you had something else you want to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "A few things actually."

"What is it... does this have anything to do with..." Hermione trailed off, not knowing if she should bring this up or not.

"Sirius," Harry actually volunteered. He really had to talk to someone about all that's going on here. "I've been getting owls from St. Mungo's about him... what I'm suppose to do about him..."

"Harry," Hermione said going to sit next to him.

Harry took a deep breath and then said, "He's the same... and they just officially announce that he's incapacitated... practically dead they said..."

"Harry," Hermione sighed and Ron sat on his other side, just being there and Harry appreciate it more than anything else.

"Dumbledore said that with the way things are... after that announcement, that I'm in charge of everything that Sirius had..." Harry said, in a far off voice. He thought about what happened when Dumbledore first got him, with showing that he was actually in charge of everything by have Kreacher coming and take his orders. It was quite an odd feeling and he didn't know what to do about it. "He conformed the thing about Sirius and Bell... that b..." Harry said his anger coming up, it was so hard now a days to get his feeling straight... it was like he was feeling everything at once.

"You mean about Sirius would be okay if..." Hermione started and Harry nodded.

"And all I can think about... that," Harry said, looking ashamed. "That if she somehow makes it out of this alive... and we win... of course we have to win and that..." he faltered there, other fears seems come over him then. "But if we do win and she lives... Sirius will never go back to normal..."

Hermione could see the underlining meaning that Harry was saying without him actually saying (and Ron could too). Harry was worrying about what he would do then.

"Yeah, well there's a lots that we have to get through before we come to that," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes... that wasn't really that comforting.

"What?" Ron said. "I'm just saying, we're still in the middle of the war here... and everyone wants her dead..."

"You could be more sensitive about it," Hermione snapped. "This is really important... and...."

"I was just saying," Ron snapped back. "That there's no point about worrying about something that might never happen..."

"Of course you would say something like that," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't wor..."

But Hermione stopped there because at that moment Harry started laughing. Actually laughing, and it seem so naturally that it shocked both Ron and Hermione out of their fight. "Sorry," Harry said. "I think I needed that though."

"Glad to help then," Ron said, indeed looking too.

"Thanks mate," Harry said, still laughing. It was so odd for him to laugh, he hadn't done this since that night that changed everything. And in this moment, he knew that Dumbledore was right, that it would be good to tell someone the truth.

"So you were going to tell us about our new professor," Hermione said, changing the subject after Harry had laughed himself out.

"Right," Harry said making a face. "He's... I haven't really made up my mind about him actually. He's different."

"Well, that sound promising," Ron said. "As long as he doesn't turn out to be another Death Eater... I mean we already had two."

"Oh, I don't think he's that... he seemed to be more on the run from them if anything," Harry said. "Though, I would have to say he's a Slytherin..."

"Oh... I hate him," Ron said dramatically.

"Ronald," Hermione said exasperated.

"I was joking, Mione," Ron rolled his eyes. "I just mildly dislike him."

"You're impossible," Hermione said shaking her head, but she was smiling. "So did you talk about anything else."

"Well, Dumbledore said that he was going to give me some lesson," Harry shrugged, looking at his two friends, laughing again at the way the looked.

"What?!" Ron said. "That's amazing!"

"What are you going to learn?" Hermione said, nearly bouncing up and down in excitement (and envy).

"No idea," Harry chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him. "But I reckon it had something to do with the prophecy."

And Ron and Hermione froze, looking at him closely, not breathing.

"Right... but I thought you said that it broke," Hermione said after a thirty second pause.

"Yeah... it did... but Dumbledore was able to show me it anyways," Harry said, his voice coming out in barely a whisper, all his humor seemed to be gone. "It said that I have to be the one to stop him... at least that neither can live while the other survives..."

Another silence at that, that is after Ron and Hermione had both gasped, their worst fears conformed. Hermione wanted to cry at the injustice of these words, knowing they would come, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. The boy she had became friends with so long ago, that had just admitted that he felt the same way, was suppose to either kill or be killed... But she couldn't cry, not when she knew that Harry needed her to be strong, that any hesitation on her part would just make Harry close off and she couldn't take that. Still, thinking about how hard his life had been, and how much harder it was going to have to be from now on, it was hard to control her emotions.

"But you're having these lessons right," Ron said and she looked at him, his eyes had a determine look in them that she had only seen when things are looking the worse. He could see what this was putting Harry through too, and he could feel it, perhaps even more than she could that Harry really needed them to stay strong right now. "He must think that you have a chance if he's giving you lessons right."

Okay, so he's not the best at words, but that wasn't what was important now. "I bet its some advance Defense spells..." Hermione said the first thing she could think of, lame she knew, but again, the words weren't what was important.

"Defense," Ron scoffed. "Come on Mione, that's kind of lame. Maybe some knew curse though. That would be brilliant."

"That's basically the same thing," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm mean it's still learning things."

"Yeah, but one you can really use, I mean in a fight and all, and the other... it's just kind of... sitting around," Ron said, searching for the right words. Strange that arguing with her, made his heart stop pounding against his chest, made him not worry about his best mate and the fate that he had to live with, as much. A fate that would mean danger for himself, but the thought had never even cross his mind... he was just worried. But even in this, he found that he could still argue with Hermione, and that it made him feel just a little better.

"You're unbelievable," Hermione said, "defense spells are just as important in a fight as offensive ones..."

Harry just sat there in between his two friends smiling, letting their argument wash over him. He wasn't blind to their worry, the look in their eyes, but they weren't pulling away from him. They would never pull away from him and just in that moment, even though in lots of ways his life was completely messed up, he couldn't help but feel incredibly lucky to have them.

**********

They went downstairs about a half an hour after that to find three letters on the counter, one for the each of them. Hermione eyes went wide when she found them and she couldn't take another step.... she wanted to run over and read the letter right away... but she couldn't take a step.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked worried when she had stopped for no apparent reason. He followed her glaze to the counter and then looked back at her still confuse.

"O.W.L's," She said, and then Ron was looking a lot like she did. Apprehensive and excited at the same time.

"Right, Dumbledore said they might come today," Harry said.

"And you're just telling us now," Hermione asked, snapping out of her daze in a flash.

"Er... sorry, I forgot," Harry said, trying hard not to laugh at her expression. He then walked over to the counter, taking his letter, and handing his friends theirs.

She took the letter from Harry slowly, not knowing why she was so worried, why she was having so much trouble opening this letter when she had been waiting of it for a month, but she did. She struggled getting it out of the envelope that it was in and then unfolded the paper and read through it. Okay, O, O, O, O, O, O, E... E? What! She got and E... in Defense... how the hell could that be? She didn't do anything wrong in Defense did she? No, the written test might have been a little more challenging but she had finished all the questions. Okay so she couldn't look back on them like she wanted, but still she answered them. Her practical... she sighed. She did everything that was asked of her but she could tell that she hadn't really impressed her examiner. It was hard to admit that, but she just did..."

"Hermione?" she could dimply hear Ginny say sounding worried. But she didn't really may attention, she was trying to figure out how she could have possibly got a E.

"Lets see then," Ron voice came next and then the parchment was ripped from her hands and Ron was looking at her grades. She tried to glare at him, but it was only halfheartedly. "Yep, ten O's and an E in Defense." he said looking down at her shaking his head. "You're actually upset about this aren't you?"

The glare she was giving him was much more effective this time, and she was also hurt... how could he just say that. Well, at least he told her that the rest of her grades were O's but still, he knew how much she cared about her grades.

"I mean, I didn't even get a O... all E's baby... or at least in the classes that matters anyways," Ron said, he was rather pleased with his grade. He never thought he would get any E's and to get six... well that was a lot better than he ever dreamed. Hesmiled at his girlfriend and knew that a lot of that had to do with her. What she had said right before the test had really helped him get through it, help him get the confidence that he could do that.

"Lets see then," Hermione said talking his grade now, her voice a little cold.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, looking at her more carefully. He should have known that she wouldn't like it if he just announced her grades like that, but she got nearly perfect grades for crying out loud.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said smiling at him. She could see the pride in his eyes at getting good grades and she couldn't stay upset, though it still bother her greatly that she didn't get a O in defense.

"I'm the one that should be sorry," Harry said. "Obviously I failed in my duty to you Mione. I guess I'm not as great as a teacher as you thought I was."

"What?" Hermione said looking at him incredulously, though she was please to see that he was looking amused and not glum (though that was unlikely, if it was possible Harry would be the one to blame himself of something like this). "And what does you're teaching skill have anything to do with my grade."

"Well, I was in charge of that wasn't I," Harry said.

"Oh shut up," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, what you taught us was so much more than any grade could possibly mean."

"Er..." Harry said uncomfortably. "I... er... when did you turn this on me?"

"She's right though," Ginny chipped in.

"Right about what?" Molly said entering the kitchen, noticing the own letters. "Did you get your owls? Let's see Ron!"

"Here," Hermione said giving her Ron's grades and as soon as Molly saw them she smiled.

"Ron, you did great!" Molly exclaimed and then hugged her youngest son. This process was repeated with Harry and even Hermione. Molly then got to making a big lunch, making everyone's favorites.

**********

"So, what did Harry want to talk to you about," Ginny asked, it was after dinner and the two were getting ready for bed. The rest of the day was spent with Harry, Ron, Ginny and a very reluctant Hermione playing Quidditch. All she could say about her flying is that at least she didn't fall off. She was dreadful and she felt sorry for Harry, who she was teamed with, because she was no help at all. Though, she had got the distinct impression that this wasn't the last time she was going to be playing Quidditch over this summer break. After that they had an excellent dinner, and she could see that Ginny really couldn't have been lying about people wanting to be taught how to cook my Molly, because everything was beyond delicious.

"Lot's of things really," Hermione said trying to sort through the things that she could tell Ginny and what she couldn't.

"None of which you could tell me I'm sure," Ginny sighed, she had been a little hurt when Harry had asked if Hermione could stay and not her. She was irrationally jealous of her friend, and it was lucky that Ginny had almost an hour to work out her feeling before having to see her friend or she might have let this slip. She just couldn't understand why Harry felt that he couldn't open up to her too, hadn't sure proven that she would be there for Harry too. Haven't she followed him even though she knew that it was dangerous to do so.

"Most of it I can't tell you," Hermione sighed, noticing her friends displeasure for the first time.

"So what can you tell me?" Ginny said, mad at herself for showing her jealousy... this wasn't Hermione fault.

"That Harry's my friend," Hermione said.

"Well I knew that," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"He called me his best friend!" Hermione couldn't control her excitement.

Ginny face flashed with annoyance at this, again wishing Harry would say something like this to her, but then she looked at Hermione. She remembered back to the beginning of her second year (Hermione's third), to the conversation they had when they first became friends. When Hermione told her how she felt about Harry. How sad that relationship was for her friend.

"That's great!" Ginny said, giving Hermione a genuine smile.

"I know, it only took five years for him to realize it," Hermione said.

"Though the timing has got to be the worst," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean with you and Ron just starting a relationship and all... you're going to want to spend time with him alone," Ginny said.

"Oh... right," Hermione frown. Ginny was absolutely right, she was going to want to be alone with Ron as much as possible. "Well, I guess Harry's just going to have to spend more time with you then."

"Gee, that makes me feel special," Ginny said, trying to sound put out, but suddenly she felt a lot better... that really was a nice thought.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you... how have you been since Micheal," Hermione asked.

"Pretty much okay," Ginny shrugged and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm serious, I haven't really even thought about him in a long time."

"So do you have any other guys in mind," Hermione asked.

"Nope... you know except for the standard," Ginny said.

"I don't know if he would like being called the standard," Hermione chuckled.

"Probably not," Ginny chuckled too. "But I think I might enjoy this summer..."

"Yeah, now that you can actually talk to Harry, things might go better for you," Hermione said.

"It's been two days and Ron has already been a bad influence on you," Ginny said shaking her head.

"I believe that I'm acting more like you than Ron," Hermione laughed.

"Okay," Ginny admitted. "But still... I have a feeling this will be a good summer."

"You'll get no arguments here," Hermione said. "It's already the best summer I've had and it's only half over."


	24. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twenty-four

Back to Hogwarts

This summer was exactly what Hermione thought it would be, the best of her life. True there was a lot that happened in the outside world that was terrible... she didn't like how people kept disappearing all over the place, especially Ollivander. However, even with this little reminders, she couldn't help loving the time she spent with her friends. It was so easy to start hanging out with Ron and Harry, and Ginny of course, but that was also easy. It just felt natural that they would be together like this, all hanging out. And then there were the times when she and Ron had... some alone time. She loved spending anytime she could with Ron, and not just because of the way he made her feel... but she enjoyed it when they would just talk. Listening to him tell her of all the stories he had when he was growing up. One of the best parts about this however, or at least one of the good parts, okay so all it was just a nice bonus that she really was glad to see. Harry and Ginny seemed to have almost just as much fun being alone together... that is if what Ginny said was true. It seem that Harry was having the same feelings but she wasn't about to ask him about it... not yet at least. She was just going to see what happens with that.

There really wasn't any particular day that stuck out over the other, except for the day that they all went to Diagon Alley. It was hard seeing how dark and quite it was after she thought back to her first year when everything was so lively. That is it was all dark until they got to Weasley Wizarding Wheeze, the twins joke shop and everything was bright, loud and amazing. She had to hand it to the twins, it really was a brilliantly shop, filled with products that were ingenious and she would deny it if asked but could be rather entertaining.

She was really starting to enjoy herself when Harry had noticed Draco Malfoy stalking off by himself, and after the fuss that he and his mum was making in Madam Malkin's shop, it was clear that he was up to no good. So of course Harry had to follow him, bring Ron and her along with him, to find out that he had bought something at Borgin and Burkes. They couldn't find out what he had bought and they had no idea what he was talking about, but Harry couldn't seem to stop talking about what they had just seen (it was getting rather annoying).

Then on the day before they were supposed to return to Hogwarts, Harry came up with the most ridiculous idea. That Draco Malfoy, a sixteen year old boy, was now a Death Eater. And Harry kept repeating that he knew this was true, even though he had no proof of this fact at all, except that he was doing something doggy in Knockturn Alley. She knew this idea was ridiculous, it couldn't possible be true, but she couldn't help to feel more and more uncomfortable whenever Harry mentioned it.

They idea seem to stick with her that night and she didn't get much sleep, though that wasn't uncommon for the night before school started, she was always too excited that night. She got up well before the she needed to and had already packed the night before so she had nothing to do but go down stairs and read whatever was there.

"Good morning, dear," Molly said, she was cooking breakfast quickly and efficiently. It was hard to describe the state she was in. It was like she was calm right now, but she was preparing herself to be ready at to go in a frenzy in a moments notice.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled at her and took the plate that she was being handed for breakfast.

"It's nice that you got up so early... I expect that Ron and Ginny wont be getting down here for another few hours," Molly sighed. "Everything always goes crazy whenever we have to get to Hogwarts."

"You could try waking them up early," Hermione didn't know what else to say.

"I tried that the first year that Ron went... he went back to bed after he ate and it took me almost fifteen minutes to wake him up again," Molly shook her head. "No, I know no matter what were going to leave way too late and have to rush to the train. Though of course this year we have Ministry cars again so it might go a little smoother."

"Why do... oh," Hermione said, of course, the Ministry would want the 'Chosen One' (Harry's newest nickname) to be safe.

"It's nice to know that they are taking Harry's safety in to account," Molly said, though she didn't look altogether pleased about this situation, though worry was in her eyes, too.

"What about my safety," Harry said coming into the room at that moment, looking tired, he probably had slept as much as Hermione did.

"Oh, I was just telling Hermione that the Ministry are leaning us cars again," Molly said hurrying to the stove so she could give Harry his breakfast. "I must say, it does make it a lot easy having you two wake up so early... Are you both packed."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as Harry nodded as he was eating happy now. Seeing as there was still more than an hour to go before they had to leave, Harry and Hermione decided to go in the back yard so they would be out of the way of the Weasleys.

"Come on you two... the cars will be here in a few minutes and you need to get your trunks downstairs," Ron said almost an hour later, interrupting the chat they were having.

"Okay," Hermione said still laughing from the story Harry was telling, "we're coming."

Ron looked at him frowning but smiled at Hermione when she got closer, "I was looking for you at breakfast."

"Sorry, but as a whole I thought it would be better if I didn't distract you today," Hermione smiled.

"Now, how could you have distracted me," Ron asked in a husky voice.

"Like this," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"That doesn't seem too distracting," Ron said when they broke apart. "I think we could hav..."

"Ronald, where are you? The car is here!" Molly was shouting. "Come on we got to get going!"

"Okay fine, you were right to hide away from me," Ron admitted as Hermione giggled.

"Come on, lets go," Hermione said taking his hand and soon enough they were in a car heading the London train station, then they were on the Hogwarts Express and leaving on their way to school.

"So let me guess, you two have to go to the prefect cart again," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, sorry mate," Ron said.

"It's okay," Harry said and he turn to go with Ginny to find a compartment he could use.

"You know, I think I'm going to like patrolling with you more this year," Ron said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not if your thinking what I think you are, you're not," Hermione said. "We're not going to do anything... like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said smirking at her. "I think you have to spell it out to me."

She just glared at him.

"Am I allowed to do this," Ron said, moving his hand and taking her's.

Hermione looked at him and couldn't help the blush that came to her face, "yeah, that's okay."

"And how about this," Ron said pulling her closer to him looking into her eyes longingly.

"No..." Hermione said turning away from him with great effort. "I don't think I can handle that."

"Hermione Granger, not being able to handle something," Ron chuckled. "I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Look, you know I take duties like this seriously," Hermione said her tone was indeed serious. "I have a responsibility to put my best effort in this..."

"Okay, I'll try to behave," Ron said.

"I promise to make it up to you if you do," Hermione whispered to him before going into the compartment that they were heading for.

Well, how am I supposed to behave when she's not, Ron thought to himself as he followed her.

"What are you doing her Nott?" Hermione was asking the Slytherin that was in the room. He raised an eyebrow at her, but not in the way that most Slytherins do, he just looked annoyed by the question and how she had stated it. "Sorry... I just meant... Isn't Malfoy the sixth year prefect."

"He didn't want the job," Nott shrugged in a bored way.

"Okay," Hermione said, knowing better than to ask why not... she wouldn't get any answer.

The meeting was just like the one before, except at the end of it Ron and Hermione didn't have to patrol the train so they could go and find Harry and Ginny in peace. They were near the end of the train in a compartment with Neville and Luna.

"Neville, it's so good to see you," Hermione said hugging her friend and then turned to the blonde haired girl and give her a hug too. It really wasn't her style to hug someone that she barely knew, but she figure that after what they had gone though at the end of last year meant they now had a bond. Though she still didn't know a lot about the strange girl, Hermione knew that she could trust Luna with her life. "It's good to see you too, Luna."

"Yes," Luna said looking a little shock but pleased.

"So, Harry tells me that you're his best friend now," Neville said.

"Really..." Hermione said looking at Harry. "So quickly."

"It came up," Harry shrugged. "I had to tell him about the merger of our two groups."

"Er... what?" Ron questioned.

"Well, I figured Mione can't just ditch her friends to hang with us," Harry said. "So Ron, we're just going to have to suck it up and hang out with Neville and Ginny too."

"Merlin, I don't think I can handle that," Ron groaned playfully. "Do you think she's really worth it Harry."

"Prat," Hermione said smacking him.

"Oh come on... I'm going to have to hang out with my sister because of you," Ron said rubbing the spot that she had hit him. "What could be worth that kind of torture."

"Hm... I sure I could think of something that's would make it worth your while," Hermione smirked at him playfully this time, forgetting that her friends were in the room.

"I so didn't need to hear that," Harry muttered.

"Er... did something happen that I don't know about," Neville said, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh... I thought you told him that part too," Hermione said, blushing.

"It wasn't my place," Harry shrugged.

"Good," Ron said pulling Hermione closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. "Because I should be the one to say it. Hermione's my girlfriend," he stated proudly.

"Wow, congratulation," Neville smiled, though his eyes were a little sad.

Hermione looked at him and was reminded of the talk they had more then a year ago... the one were he told her he had feeling for her. But he had known even then that she only had feeling towards Ron. She felt bad about telling him like this and made a mental note that she was going to talk to her friend soon.

"Merlin, you wouldn't believe how annoying that Zacharias Smith just was," Ginny said entering the room in a really temper.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking at touch worry.

"He stopped me on the way back from the bathroom... he wouldn't stop asking about what happened at the Ministry," Ginny exclaimed. "He wouldn't get out of my way no matter what I said... so I had to curse him."

"Ginny... you shouldn't have done that," Hermione groaned.

"Are you going to turn me in," Ginny smirked at her.

"If you keep smirking at me I might," Hermione glare at her.

"So how did you get him," Ron said chuckling.

"I give him the Charlie special," Ginny grinned.

"Ouch," Ron laughed. "The poor bloke."

"What's the Charlie special," Neville asked.

"Her deluxe Bat Bogey Hex," Ron said. "She had good control over that one and knows how to cause maxim force on it."

"Yeah, though I didn't have so much control on it the first time I used it," Ginny laughed. "Poor Charlie."

"What did you do?" Harry asked, already smiling.

"Well, it happened when I was only seven, and Charlie was home for Christmas break," Ginny said. "He was really annoying me... teasing me about..." she turn a little read there, "something I don't remember what..."

"Weren't you going on about finding Harry Potter and making..." Ron started before he was silenced by the glare that Ginny was now giving him, lucky for him she didn't have her wand in her hand or he would have likely had gotten the Charlie special, too.

As it was, with everyone laughing, she was itching to take out her wand anyways. However, she grather her composure and said, "so he kept on teasing me until I snapped. I grabbed Bill's wand, having no idea what I was doing and of course I didn't saythe curse I just wished that something would happen and the next thing we know he's covered with this bat things and..."

"It was bloody brilliant... he was screaming and running around all over the place," Ron said.

"And it took Mum thirty minutes to fix it," Ginny laughed.

"After that everyone started being afraid of Gin's temper though," Ron laughed. "I already knew about it of course but everyone else was on their guard."

"Yeah, that was when the twin started realizing that I was the one that was always messing with them," Ginny sighed. "I sort of missed the days that they would always blame Ron or Charlie for that."

"I don't," Ron said. "They stopped pulling pranks on me everything day after that."

"But it made it harder for us to get away with things on them," Ginny said.

"Trust me... it was a lot better not turning blue, or having boils, or having hair grow all over my body, or..." Ron groaned.

"I think we get it," Hermione laughed. "Did they really do something to you everyday?"

Ron and Ginny looked at each other and then both said, "yeah."

"So, I guess after that whenever Ginny did this it was called the Charlie special," Harry laughed. "So, how many times did you get one Ron?"

"Er... so Nev... what..." Ron started, trying to change the subject but someone came into their compartment at that time.

"Er..." the girl said looking at Harry, blushing, "er... this is for Harry Potter..."

"Thanks," Harry said taking the letter that he was handed and the girl then gave a similar letter to Neville and Ginny.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's from Slughorn," Harry groaned, not looking too pleased about this. "I guess we have to go."

"Have fun with that," Ron said.

Soon Ron and Hermione were left with Luna and the three of them had an... interesting conversation about what Luna and her father did over the summer. Ron seemed to be on the verge of laughing for most of the time and Hermione had trouble stopping herself to point out everything that just couldn't be. Then Neville and Ginny came back saying that Harry had ran off to follow Zabini, going to spy on Malfoy.

"Where the hell is he?" Ron said as they waited at the carriages that were pulled by the Theresal that thankfully they still couldn't see.

"He might have gone before us," Ginny said. "It did take you forever to get out of the compartment, Ron."

"It wasn't my fault that you dropped Pig's cage," Ron said. "Lets go then."

"Oh... I don't know," Hermione said in trepidation. "Don't you think we should wait?"

"Hermione the train is empty... I'm sure he's there already," Ron said, "come on."

"Fine," Hermione allowed and then they were at the castle getting thoroughly searched as a new security measure, which took forever. Once they got to the Great Hall, they knew something was wrong, because Harry wasn't there. He should have been there already, they were in the last carriage.

"Where is he?" Hermione said starting to panicked.

"I don't know, but there's nothing we could do,noq," Ron groaned, looking quite worried himself. He was right, they couldn't do anything but sit at the Gryffindor table and hope that somehow he would shows up. Which he did. Covered in blood! Merlin that did nothing to calm their nerves. However, when he hissed at them to stop asking about it and not draw even more attention to him (like that was possible) she realized that it must not have been that serious.

The feast was good as usually but the after dinner announcement were... not so much. Ron was rather displease by the fact that Snape was now the Defense professor... of course displeased wasn't really the word he would have used. Still, it might not be so bad... he does actually know his stuff at least... even if he is going to be a complete jerk about it, Hermione tried to rationalize this.

Then she was up and showing the first year Gryffindors to their common room and Ron stayed behind to have a talk with Harry, to find out what happened with him. It was good because she was able to talk to Neville on his own, something that she really wanted to do.

"So, you and Ron ah?" Neville smiled at her when she sat down, he could tell what her expression meant and he wanted to avoid this discussion... knowing that was impossible.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "so how about you... anything knew happening with you."

"Not much," Neville said, looking away from her.

"Nev... you're okay with this right?" Hermione asked softly.

"You and Ron... of course I'm okay with that," Neville said. "It's suppose to be this way Mione."

Hermione smiled at what he said, but she could see that he was still uncomfortable, somewhat agitated.

Neville sighed, there was nothing for it now, she was looking at him so intently that he was going to have to tell her. "Actually... er... there someone... I don't know..."

"You like someone else," Hermione said smiling, she could tell that he wasn't just saying it. He looked like he was being tortured almost and she knew that he would have preferred to keep this quite. "You don't have to say any more."

"Right," Neville looked relieved but when she got up to go he said, "wait a second... er... you might be able..."

"Yes," Hermione said smiled, he had gone silent again and he was starting to turn red.

"Never mind," Neville said.

"Okay," Hermione said. "But you do know you could come to me if you need help... and it would be between just the two of us if you want."

Neville smiled at her, this was one of the main reasons that he had always liked her, she was always their for him, even before they were really friends. "Okay fine... you probably can help, because honesty I don't know to do now."

"Okay... but it would help if you tell me a little more than this," Hermione said a minute later, she was waiting for him to say more but he didn't seem like he was going to. "You don't have to tell me who it is," she continued when he still didn't say anything.

"No, that's okay," Neville said. "It's Hannah Abbot."

"Really," Hermione beamed at him and he almost wished he didn't tell her. "She really nice, I had..."

"Yeah I know she's nice," Neville blushed. "We study together sometimes. I mean I've always kind of helped her and some of the other Hufflepuffs in Herbology and sometimes I go to their group sessions for the other subjects. Of course I don't really need to go to those because you're always there to help me, but they came in use last year when... er..."

"Sorry about that," Hermione blushed, she had gotten really on edge the last few weeks before the O.W.L.'s that Neville was afraid to approach her.

"It's okay Mione, I didn't really mind that much," Neville smiled. "I got to spend more time with Hannah... she's help me a lot in Charms... she's really good you know."

"Yes, I'm sure she is," Hermione smiled at him, he really lit up when he was talking about Hannah. "So it seems like you two get along already... what's the problem."

Neville's smiled faded as he sighed. "I'm sure you can guess."

"Er..." Hermione said.

"I don't... it's hard..." Neville stammered and then took a deep breath. "I just can't seem to be able to ask her out."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid she would say no," Neville answered quickly, honestly, and in defeat, as if he knew that would be her answer if he were ever to ask.

"There's always the chance of that but if you don't ask, nothing is ever going to happen," Hermione said.

Neville made a face and said, "that's not really the advice I was looking for."

"Sorry... I'll try to remembered that for next time," Hermione chuckled. "How bad would it be if she said no?"

"Bad," Neville said. "And it's not just because I like her... she's my friend too, you know, so it would suck if we stop talking or something."

"Hm..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "That is difficult, but you worked everything out with me... I'm sure you'll be fine."

"This is different," Neville said. "You're my best friend... I wouldn't let anything like that ruin our friendship. Hannah is my friend yes... but..."

"I get it," Hermione said. "But I still think it would be best just to ask her... don't wait because she not going to stay available forever."

Neville nodded his head; she was probably right. However, this just made him think about fourth year. "Do you think you would have said yes to me if Kr... er... Viktor hadn't asked you first?"

"Yeah, probably," Hermione said. "Er... then again maybe not."

"Well, that clarifies things," Neville rolled his eyes.

"If I knew how you felt about me... I would never have gone with you," Hermione said.

"Ouch... that hurt," Neville said, trying to pass it off as a joke but it kind of hurt too.

"Because if I knew... I couldn't say yes to that... to you, knowing how I felt about Ron," Hermione said. "I couldn't do that to you."

"No, I suppose you couldn't," Neville said looking at her thoughtfully. "Okay... I promise I won't wait too long to ask her out."

"Okay," Hermione said. "And I promise to annoy you about this until you fulfill that promise."

"Argh," Neville groaned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Too bad, it's too late for that now," Hermione said.

They were both pretty tired after the long day of traveling on the train so they both made to their way to their respective dorms. Hermione noticed that Ginny was talking to Dean and she made a mental note to ask her friend about that, they both seemed to be having a good time after all. When she came into her room, Lavender and Parvati were giggling about something and she almost wished she stayed downstairs.

"Hey Hermione," Parvati said cheerfully. "How was your summer?"

"It was really good," Hermione smiled, just the mention of summer filled her with happiness. "And yours."

"It was alright," Parvati's smile faded a little.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"It's just my parents..." Parvati said. "They're afraid... they didn't want us to go to Hogwarts..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione sighed. "But I'm sure..." she trailed off because there was nothing she was sure about with the chaos that was happening all around them.

"Well, it's not going to happen!" Lavender stated firmly.

"No, it's not," Hermione agreed.

"Well, that's enough about my depressing news," Parvati said trying to cheer herself up some more. "I'm just wondering why you could have had such a good summer this year."

"Oh... it's nothing," Hermione said blushing, she knew that her roommates were going to find about Ron and her soon, but she was hoping to put off the torture they were going to put her through for as long as possible.

"Did you stay at the Burrow again this summer?" Lavender asked casually... to casually. "Was Harry there, too."

"Yeah," Hermione answered truthfully, though a little warily.

"So, would you know if he has a girlfriend," Parvati asked as Lavender blush glaring at her friend.

"No, Harry doesn't have..." Hermione started.

"No, not Harry... Ron," Parvati clarified.

Hermione eyes went wide and looked between the two girls, at first hopeful that they had somehow already figured out that she was dating him and were trying to tease her. However, she recognized Lavender's glare for what it really was and she knew things were a lot worse than that.

"Yes," she finally said, her tone a little cooler than she wanted it to be, but honestly that couldn't be helped. Lavender was gorgeous, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, and Hermione was just alright (or at least that's how she always thought of herself).

"Really," Lavender sighed. "Who?"

"Me," Hermione said trying to keep her voice from showing her emotion, though seeing as she wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment it probably wouldn't have matter.

Lavender just stared at her for a while, her expression was unreadable too, until she said, "okay then."

"Well that certainly explains why you had such a good summer," Parvati said trying to break the tense in the room, everyone was uncomfortable now.

"Yeah," Hermione said knowing that the million questions that she thought her roommates were going to ask her about this were never going to come, not now. "I think I'll go to bed now."

She then left the room to go to the bathroom, her thoughts on what just happened and what this meant. It was clear that Lavender liked Ron too now, but she also got the impression that Lavender was going to respect their relationship. She could see that in the blonde hair girl's eyes as they stared at each other. However, she could also see the disappointment there, and she really didn't like that. She also knew that feeling don't just go away because you want them too, and Lavender definitely has some feeling towards Ron. Any way she looked at it, this wasn't a good thing, but Ron was her boyfriend and nothing was going to change that.


	25. September

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twenty-Five

September

Hermione woke up early that morning, just like she always did when she was excited about her classes starting today. She got ready quickly and was out of her room before either of her roommates even woke up. She then choice a couch by the fire, open a book and waited for her friend to come downstairs. She was happy that Ron was the first one down, especially since she knew how much he liked to sleep in.

He kissed her quickly as he sat down next to her, "why did you go to bed so early last night? You didn't even say goodnight to me."

"Sorry," Hermione chuckled. "I was a bit tired."

"Well, next time remember that I'd like a goodnight kiss," Ron said leaning closer to him.

"I'll tire to remember that," Hermione said before leaning up to kiss him, a simple kiss at first but Ron quickly deepen it.

"Or a goodnight snog... that will work too," Ron chuckled a minute later as he caught his breath.

"Well, if it's anything like the good morning snog, then it's possible," Hermione smiled, and so did Ron as he leaned in to capture her lips once again...

"So is this what I have to look forward too?" Harry said just then, causing them both to jump. "You two snogging all the time."

"Yeah pretty much," Ron answered shrugging his shoulders. "That's what it would have been like all summer if Mum wasn't always there."

"Well, as long as I'm warn," Harry sighed dramatically.

"That's why it's a good thing Gin and Neville are going to hang with us now too," Ron said. "It will give you someone to talk to."

"I suppose that's not so bad," Harry said, he had a weird smile on his face. "So do you want to head down."

"We, have to wait for Ginny and... oh just Ginny then," Hermione said, because she noticed that Neville was now behind Harry. It was only a few seconds later that Ginny showed up and they all made there to the Great Hall were they ate. Ginny left them soon after that, having got her schedule for her classes, but the rest of them had to wait to work out theirs.

"So, what classes are you going to keep taking?" Hermione asked, Neville, she had forgotten to ask him yesterday.

"Herbology, Defense and Transfiguration," Neville said.

"You got an E in Transfiguration," Hermione said, knowing he was worried about that class.

"Yeah... thanks to your help," Neville smiled.

"You mean until the last month," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but you helped me all year," Neville said.

"But what about Charms?" Hermione asked smiling. "You said you got some help with that... don't you think you want to keep that class too."

"Maybe," Neville blushed a little. "But Grans said it was a soft option and I don't know if I can handle having four N.E.W.T level classes. I hear it's really tough. Though, I suppose you're taking all eleven classes."

"No, only seven," Hermione said.

"Only seven," Neville shook his head at her.

"Well, you should take the classes you want, but I think you could do it," Hermione smiled at him.

But before she could know what he was decided she got her schedule and rushed off to her class. Neville was right, the classes were ten times harder than they were last year. Merlin, she could hardly understand some of the things that her professors were saying. And the amount of homework... even she was going to have problems with this.

However, it was a nice surprise when Harry and Ron said that they were going to be able take Potions because now Slughorn is teaching them. Knowing that they both wanted to be Aurors, it was good that they were now able to keep that dream alive. She was annoyed when Ron teased her about he amount of homework she already had, though he wasn't so happy when she pointed out that this only meant that she was going to spend time have away form him, now. He didn't like that at all.

The Potion class itself was very interesting, and she found that she liked Slughorn's teaching style (a lot easier than being yelled at or thought of as being incompetent like in Snape's class). Plus, when she had heard about what Harry said to Slughorn about her, well it was nice to know that he thought so highly of her. Of course Ron's comment about it be the obvious thing to say, just made her smile more.

Then something happen that has never happened in a Potions class before. Harry was actually doing better than her... much better. What was this... he's never shown this much ability in Potions before and she knew it wasn't just because of a new professor. Of course this had to happen when Slughorn had offered them something that everyone would want- a vile of Felix Felicis or liquid luck- and this is the time that Harry decides to get good at Potions.

She was fuming at Harry by the end of class when he won the potion (though she had to admit that it was a good thing that Harry had a lucky potion the way his life was). "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Er... There were some notes in the book I got," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And you just decided to follow them," Hermione said. "That could be dangerous Harry."

"But it wasn't, it was brilliant," Ron said, and then he sighed. "I wish I got that book."

"Let me see it," Hermione said and didn't wait for him to hand it to her. When she had to book in her hand she study it and tried to figure out if it was dangerous in anyway, but really, it was just a book. That didn't mean that Harry should follow what it said though. "I don't think you should use this."

"I suppose you think this is cheating," Harry said.

"Well, it's not really your work now is it," Hermione said, but this issue wasn't what was important... it was just what was really annoying.

"Look Hermione," Harry said taking the book back but she held on harder then he thought she would and it fell to the ground. When they all looked down they could all see This book belongs to the Half Blood Prince. "I wonder who that is," he mused to himself, but Hermione had heard him.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "and I don't think it's wise for you to just follow whatever this guy says."

"What's this," Ginny said, they were all in the Great Hall for lunch and she had just come up to him. "You're following what a book says," she added her tone even, but her face was dark.

"Er... it's not like that," Harry said tactlessly, "it's not like you and Riddle."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm going to use the book okay," Harry said firmly and it was clear that he wasn't going to listen to what anyone had to say about it.

**********

The next week went by with no free time and nothing too exciting happening, because everyone was working hard at their school work. Ron complained loudly at that, but he was ignored (and even he realized how important it was for him to study like this). The only exciting thing that happened was when Harry went to his first 'lesson' with Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione had waited up for him to return... which was the only alone time they had the whole week, something that Ron was quick to point out (and that they were going to have to do something about that).

When Harry got back to the common room he cleared his throat loudly to break the two apart (Hermione had made him promise he would tell them as soon as possible or he wouldn't have bothered). It was really fascinating hearing about Voldemort's past... even though Harry was telling them about Voldemort's parents this time and he wasn't really in the story yet. However, it was true it was hard to see why Dumbledore was telling Harry this, it didn't seem like it was going to help him. True knowing your enemy is important to defeating them but still, and knowledge could be a powerful weapon as she knew well.

"Don't tell the others this though," Harry said after he had finish explaining about the Gaunt. "Dumbledore said that I could only tell you guys about this. He said that the more people that knows the more change it has that Voldemort would find out how much Dumbledore knows."

"So why tell us?" Hermione asked. "Er... not that I don't like that you did... I was just wondering..."

"He said I could," Harry shrugged. "I suppose he knows that you wouldn't say anything... and maybe that I need to tell someone. Look, it's getting late, I think I'll head up."

"Yeah... I be there soon," Ron said.

"I bet you will," Harry smirked at the two of them. "Take your time."

"Shut up Harry," Ron and Hermione both said, blushing a little.

Ron didn't stay down there too long, though he made the most of his time, knowing that he wasn't going to get much of it in the next week. He was right, though they had spent most of the day together, it was never alone. They were usually always surrounded by books, and Harry, Neville and Ginny were around them, though Neville wasn't their whenever they were studying Herbology or Charms (he had decided to take the class after all... and that had nothing to do with the person that he was studying with during those time).

When Saturday came, and it was time for the Quidditch tryouts (Harry was made captain this year and Ginny and Ron were trying to make the team), they all made their way down to the pitch.

"I don't know if I should do this," Ron said, looking a little pale. "I mean last year..."

"You were brilliant," Hermione encouraged.

"You weren't even their for that game," Ron pouted.

"I miss that game Ron, but I don't need to see it to know that you're brilliant," Hermione said. "I know you are."

"Thanks," Ron smiled down at her. "But of course seeing as you don't know a thing about Quidditch, I can't really take your word for it."

"Prat," Hermione said smacking him. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek, and whispered. "Just have confidence in yourself Ron, you can do this, I know you can."

Ron felt weak in the knees after she said that, his face was red and he smiled goofy at her. He couldn't say what it meant to him that she believed in him like this. He didn't know what he did to deserve a girl like this. "Thanks Mione," he whispered back and then went off to join the others.

She then went into the stands where she found Neville sitting.

"So Nev... how's it going with you and Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"Alright," Neville blushed.

"Still haven't asked her out yet have you," Hermione said.

"No," Neville said. "And it only seems to be getting harder to."

"Then may I suggest that you asked her soon," Hermione smirked.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Why did I tell you this again?"

"Beats me," Hermione chuckled.

"I was thinking about asking her to Hogsmeade... but who knows when we'll be able to do that," Neville sighed.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said and she was about to say something else but Neville pointed out the Harry had started trying out the Chasers and they should watch Ginny. The tryout seem to take forever. There had to be more the a hundred people there, and most of them sucked. Neither Hermione nor Neville were very confident fliers but they knew that much (and they knew that they could have out flown a few of the people). Halfway through the Beaters tryout Hannah and a few of her Hufflepuff friends joined them and Hermione could see first hand how Neville reacted with her. She could see it right away that Hannah had feelings for Neville too, and she could see that they really would make a lovely couple. When it was time for the Keeper tryouts Hermione excused herself from their company, mainly because she didn't want to talk to Ernie (one of Hannah's friends) about her study schedule anymore, though she was really nervous for Ron too.

So, she moved as close as she could get to the goals and waited for Ron's turn. While there, she was able to hear the other people trying out talk, one guy in particular was really annoying. She realized quickly that he was talking about Ron... and Ginny, and he wasn't saying anything nice. She gritted her teeth when she heard that, she wanted to curse him so badly. She could see at once that this guy wouldn't be a good element on the team. However, when he took to his broom, it was obvious he was a good flier. After watching him make his first three saves she thought about cursing him again, she had even brought her wand out, but she couldn't do it. Even though no one was looking at her and she could have gotten away with it easy enough, she couldn't do it. She had told Ron that she believed in him. And she did, it didn't matter how good this guy was, there was no way that he was going beat Ron.

He had saved five, and she knew that Ron was feeling beyond nervous when he looked at her, his face was almost green. But she smiled at him encouraged and shouted that he could do it. He didn't smile, or look any less nervous, but his eyes were more detriment this time. Her nerves were on edged, but he saved the first one... the second one... the third one... the fourth one (barely) and yes... he saved them all!

However, there was a problem now... there were two Keeper that had saved everything, so what was Harry going to do now? She noticed that Harry was on the ground now and he was looking thoughtful.

"So what is going to happen now, Captain?" the annoying boy said.

Harry didn't answer him right away, he was still thinking. "Well, I'm going to have to make a decision now aren't I, McLaggen."

"Aren't you going to have the Chasers shoot on us some more," McLaggen said in a busy voice.

"I don't think so," Harry said coldly, Hermione could see that he was quite annoyed by this guy too.

"So you're going to just pick now," McLaggen said, his eyes narrowing. "You better pick what's best for the team."

Harry expression was hard to read for anyone that didn't know him, but Hermione could tell (and Ginny too judging by her smirk) that he was thinking that he was definitely doing what was best for the team. "Ron is Keeper."

"You're just picking your best...." McLaggen glared at him.

"If you really wanted to be on this team, why weren't you here last year?" Harry questioned.

"I told you..." McLaggen started.

"Yes... I think I would prefer having someone on the team that puts Quidditch before a bet," Harry said. "I made my decision McLaggen, Ron is the Keeper."

"You have no idea what you're doing Potter," McLaggen spat and then stocked off the field.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said smiling smugly.

"No, thank you," Harry said. "I don't know if I could have stood dealing with him all year."

"Now that this is all decided," Ginny said. "Don't you think you should say something, oh fearless captain."

"Yeah, there will be no mocking of the captain on my team," Harry said.

"Well, I might as well leave right now," Ginny smirked and Harry chuckled.

"Okay, for really now," Harry said. "You all did good, and our first real practices will be on Wednesday."

"Ron, you did brilliantly!" Hermione shouted when he got close.

"Thanks Mione," Ron beamed, and just like the last time that he did well, he started talking about all the saves he had made. She found that she liked it when he was confident like this time, he rarely had anything that he talked about this passionately, and his good mood was contagious. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's hut, Ginny saying she had something to do (but really she knew how upset Hagrid was about not having any of the fifth years taking his class and she didn't want to be there) and Neville was still talking with Hannah.

It was difficult to get Hagrid to talk to them in the first place and when he did, it was obvious that he was hurt by their not taking his class. However, when he started to cry out of nowhere, Hermione tried to comfort him. It was Aragog, Hagrid's giant spider that had nearly killed Ron and Harry, and he was sick. She felt so bad for Hagrid, though she didn't really mind the creature dying, she knew that Hagrid was going to take it hard... he was already taking it hard. After Hagrid had gather himself he started talking to them like his old self and they happily chatted the rest of the afternoon away.

However, seeing as Hagrid's food was deadly, they three of them made their way back after Great Hall where Harry was asked by Professors Slughorn to come to a dinner he had plan for some of the students. To her surprise, Slughorn asked her to go too, however he completely ignored Ron like he wasn't even there, something that seem to really bother him. Harry told Slughorn that he couldn't go because he had detention with Snape (sometimes Harry could act so childish, she thought). Slughorn seem confident that he could change Snape's mind but of course there was no chance of that happening. After he left for his detention Ron turned to Hermione and he looked annoyed.

"So, I suppose you're going to go to that dinner now," Ron said coldly.

"I don't know," Hermione said, not appreciating the tone at all. "I was thinking about staying but if you're going to be acting like that I might as well go."

"Yeah, right, you were always going to go, don't use me as an excuse," Ron huffed, his ears turning red.

"Why are you so angry at me for this," Hermione said. "It's not like I asked to be invited."

"No, you don't have to ask to be invited to places like this," Ron said and looked away from her. His expression was unreadable, but their was something in his eyes that she didn't like to see at all. "You should go... I'm sure that Ginny was invited too. You two could have fun their."

"Do you really think that I'm going to have fun?" Hermione scoffed, she couldn't enjoy herself if she knew he was fuming like this.

Ron surprised her there by smiling. He lean forward and rested his forehead again hers. "Yes, I want you to have fun."

Hermione heart beat faster as he stayed were he was, she could smell all of her favorite smells coming off of him and she didn't want to move. "I think I might have more fun here."

"Oh, you definitely would have," Ron softly, but she could see his smirk. "But your punishment for getting invited to this party, is that you have to go to it."

Hermione pulled away from him shaking her head. "You are such a prat."

"But I'm you're prat," Ron smiled.

"That you are," Hermione smiled, too. Soon after that Hermione went to Slughorn's dinner party, with Ginny (Ron was right about her being invited). She had completely missed the look in Ron's eyes when she leaved, but that's the way he wanted it.

**********

On the morning of her seventh birthday she woke up excitedly. She was an adult... well, in the wizarding world at least. She was able to do magic wherever she wanted now and she wouldn't get in trouble.... that is as long as she didn't do anything illegal. It was weird, she didn't feel any different and yet, she did.

She looked over to her drawer and notice their were a presents on it from her family, Ginny, Harry and Neville... but nothing from Ron. Pushing the last thought aside, she opened her gifts for her parents, reading the note first of course.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't believe that my little girl is actually seventeen today. How did you get so old, it seem like only yesterday I was taking you to your first class... you in that yellow...._

_It seems like your father wants me to just get to the point already, so I just have to say Happy Birthday, and I hope you're surprised about your gift._

_Love From,_

_Mum_

Hermione smiled at the letter, but wondered why her dad didn't sign it, however as soon was she opened the gift, finding that it was a wizarding watch, and a nice one too, she noticed another note in their.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was told that it was tradition for a witch or wizard to get a watch for their seventeenth birthday by a very excited Arthur Weasley, who insisted on talking me to shop to get one. My suspicion is that he just wanted an excuse to come over to a Muggle house for awhile, because it must have taken us an hour to leave the house because he asked all these question about some of the things we have. Of course, you know that I was no better once we got to Diagon Alley... it's a marvelous place... even though it was quite darker than I last saw it. Arthur assures me that this is a good watch, and I hope you can understand it (but of course you can, you understand everything), because I sure as heck can't._

_Have a happy birthday sweatheart, I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. What was this that I heard about you and Ronald... you have some explaining to do._

Hermione snorted as she read this letter from her dad and looking at the watch with a smile. It seem to smybolize to her more than just the tradition that it had, it said that her parents really did accept the world that she lived in now.

After that she opened her other presents from her friend, they were all nice and she smiled at them but it was watch that she was now proudly wearing, that she liked best. When she got downstairs all of her friends were there and they all wished her a happy birthday.

"You didn't get me anything," Hermione said to Ron after she hugged all her friends.

"Don't be ridiculous Mione, of course I did," Ron said, his ears red. "I just wanted to see... to see your face when you opened it."

"Really," Hermione smiled at him, blushing a little.

Ron looked more flustered them before, "not now though. After classes."

"Okay," Hermione said.

"That's a beautiful watch Mione," Ginny said.

"Yeah, my parents got it for me," Hermione said. "Your dad actually gave them the idea."

"I don't think so Mione," Ginny smirked. "I mean, he did, but not really."

"And what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means that Dad never would have thought of this if Ron didn't mention to him that your parents wouldn't know about the tradition," Ginny said.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that, but she just smiled, Ron could really be thoughtful when he wanted to be.

"And I think it's about time that I told you something else," Ginny said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't come up with the name Mione," Ginny said. "Ron called you it this one time when he was talking about how annoying you were to George... I thought it fit you."

"You thought a name that Ron said while annoyed with me was a good nickname for me," Hermione said.

"Yep," Ginny smiled. "Isn't, Mione."

"I suppose it is," Hermione said, shivering inside to know that Ron had actually thought of that name. Like Ginny had said, he was annoyed with her at the time, but still... you don't think of a name like that unless you have feelings for that person.

Somehow, and it took a lot of work, Ron had convinced Hermione that they could give their homework a rest for one day and spend it peacefully together. So, it was now seven o'clock and they were in the Room of Requirements. Ron had thought of a comfy room that was a lot like his living room at the Burrows and they were just sitting on the couch, Hermione in his arms, as the looked into the fire and talked about the little stuff in their lives.

It wasn't until they were getting ready to leave that Ron finally gave Hermione her present. He was red when he handed it over to her, and she smiled at him, not really caring what it was that he got her, the fact that he cared this much really touched her. It was a silver bracelet, that had a little charm, a cat, on it.

"Ron it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I made the charm myself," Ron said proudly, obviously relieved that Hermione really liked the present, he had been worrying on it since he thought of the idea. He had a feeling that she would appreciate it more if it was something that he made himself.

"Really!" Hermione said, looking at the cat charm more closely. "I didn't know you could work with metals... how did you do this?"

Ron chuckled at that and said one word. "Magic!"

Hermione groaned, blushing before she started laughing. "I should have know that."

"Some most brilliant witch of your generation you are," Ron teased.

Hermione made a face at that and then asked, "Er... Ron, is that a string in the cats mouth?"

"No," Ron said, "it's a rat tail."

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Well, it's supposed to be Crookshanks..." Ron started.

"I gathered that," Hermione smiled at him, it really did look like her beloved cat. "In third year I take it."

"Yeah... it's the picture of what I wish could have happened," Ron said, his eyes turning dark.

"And that look is why I'm asking why you chose this..." Hermione said.

"Because this was when I first realized that I liked you," Ron said. "Or I should say, this was when I first realized that I couldn't stand really fighting with you... it hurt not speaking to you."

"So you made a charm to remind us of a fight," Hermione asked, trying to sound confuse because it was fun to watch Ron fumble around trying to explain this.

"I made the charm," Ron said wrapping his arms around her and looking fiercely into her eyes, "to remain us of one of the most important things in my life."

Before she could give him any kind of answer to that, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him right back. He certainly did know how to get this kind of feelings from her. Feeling of pure happiness. She knew that she could stay in this room with Ron for ever and she would be as happy as it is possible to be, but she couldn't. They had to go back to the real word, go back to the Gryffindor tower.

"So you really liked it?" Ron asked, as they walked into the common room hand and hand.

"It's the most thoughtful gift anyone has give me," Hermione said truthfully. "I love it."

"Good... though it's going to be hard for me to think of something better next time," Ron said. "You wouldn't mind if I just make you more charms."

"I wouldn't mind that," Hermione smiled was very bright indeed, loving the fact that he was thinking about future presents. "But now I have to think of something good to get you... You know I never liked to be outdone."

Ron looked uncomfortable about something for a second but he was quickly smiling, "just like you know I wont let you out do me."

"Obviously, it wouldn't be a challenge if you just give in," Hermione laughed. "I... you've made this the best birthday I've ever had," she added hugging him. "Thank you, Ron."

"Well, you're very important to me Mione," Ron said hugging her back, "I had to try."


	26. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Conversations

In mid October there was a notice for the first Hogsmeade weekend, a sense of normalcy in the castle that was filled with awkwardness. Their daily lives at the castle went on as the normally did that year except there was something a little off. Whether it was the fact that the war was obviously going on; there didn't seem to be a person in the castle that wasn't effected by something that was happening outside their halls. Or the fact that Dumbledore was hardly at school... in fact Hermione couldn't remember seeing him since Harry had the 'lesson' with him at the beginning of the term.

However, with the Hogsmeade weekend in plane sight, a familiar buzz of excitement started coming from students. The first thing that she made sure of after she read the sign was to make it clear to Neville that he was going to have to ask Hannah to go there with him or she was going to really start annoying him about this.

"You mean you're not annoying me right now," Neville groaned.

"You haven't seen annoying yet," Hermione smirked.

"I just don't know what to say," Neville sighed.

"Trust me Neville, she'll be happy when you ask her," Hermione smiled fondly this time.

"You think so," Neville said, a faint smile on his face.

"I know so," Hermione said.

"Okay, then," Neville said, immediately leaving the common room, off to find Hannah.

"I didn't mean that you had to go right this second," Hermione muttered, but she was smiling.

"It's never good if you're talking to yourself," Ron whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I'll try and stop myself form doing that in the future then," Hermione turned around and kissed him.

"So what set Neville's pants on fire, anyways?" Ron chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast."

"Ron, what are we doing this weekend?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's question.

"We're going to Hogsmeade," Ron said slowly, like he wasn't sure why she was asking this.

"Just the two of us... or are we going with Harry too," Hermione clarified.

"Oh," Ron said, understanding dawning on him, and then he looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I like the idea about being alone with you... but I can't just leave Harry alone. Though if Ginny and Neville are..."

"Let's just play it by year," Hermione sighed, but then took Ron's hand as she lead them to the couch by the fire that was still open. They only had a few minutes before Harry and Ginny joined them, and Hermione said that they all had homework that they needed to be doing.

**********

"So Ginny," Hermione said the Friday before the Hogsmeade trip, "what's going to happen this weekend."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said, her tone was airy but her eyes were on guard, the two girls were alone which hadn't happened in a while but Hermione really wanted to talk to Ginny.

"I was just wondering who you were going to go to Hogsmeade with," Hermione said.

"I thought I was going with you and everyone else, but is that not happening?" Ginny asked a little confused. "I suppose you want to go to Madam Pudfoots to have a nice coffee alone with Ron."

"Ginny," Hermione said exasperated as she rolled her eye, yes she would love to spend time alone with Ron, but she would never put him through an ordeal like that... nor would she care for it much.

"Right," Ginny chuckled. "What was I thinking suggesting that? Still, I can understand if you want to be alone."

"I know you do," Hermione said, and then she brought the subject that she was really been meaning to talk about. "I notice you've been spending a lot of time with Dean though."

"I might be," Ginny blushed.

"Did he ask you to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"Not in so many words," Ginny sighed. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

"Not really," Hermione sighed, too. "I just thought you might want to."

"And why did you think that?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Hermione asked. "You might not like what you hear."

"Just say it," Ginny said impatiently.

Hermione smiled at the resemblance that Ginny had to her brother right now. "Because you like two boys at the same time and you don't really know what you should do."

Ginny sighed and sat next to her friend on the bed, they were in Ginny's room alone. "You're right... I didn't want to hear that."

"Sorry," Hermione said and waited, it was up to Ginny now if she really wanted to talk about this or not.

"I know I'm being stupid," Ginny mumbled a few minutes later. "He's ne... I should just go with Dean and have a good time... I can be happy with Dean..."

"It sure sounds like it," Hermione noted, Ginny was sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anything else.

"No, I really can," Ginny smiled this time. "It's easy to talk to him, he's funny and nice and Merlin is he hot."

"Really... I haven't noticed," Hermione chuckled; she had noticed, she wasn't blind after all, but next to Ron, no one was close.

"Shut up," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know if I went out with Dean, I'll be happier with him then I was with Micheal. We can relate a lot easier and..."

"What's the matter with him then?" Hermione cut her off there, she could tell that Ginny was stalling, a quality that wasn't really something that Ginny did often.

"There's nothing the matter with him," Ginny said. "It's Harry..."

"What about Harry?" Hermione prompted after Ginny had paused for a minute; she couldn't help but keep the smugness out of her voice. She had noticed how close Harry and Ginny had gotten since this summer.

"The more I get to know him, the more I want to..." Ginny said barely over a whisper. "But it's never going to happen. I'm his friend... and I love being his friend, don't get me wrong, but there are times that I wish..."

"You could snog his brains out," Hermione supplied smirking.

"Yes," Ginny agreed, smiling momentary at the thought, but snapped out of it quickly. "But it's never going to happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure, he seems to like when you're around," Hermione said.

"Has he said anything to you?" Ginny asked, unable to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"No," Hermione chuckled. "Harry talk about his feelings..."

"Oh yeah, what was I thinking," Ginny chuckled, too. "He just thinks of me as a friend," she added in a somber voice, "and it's great being his friend... I wouldn't trade that for the world, but it's hard at the same time."

"Yeah, I understand," Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"And it's effecting my time with Dean," Ginny added. "No matter how close I get to him, how much I enjoy spending time with him, I can't get Harry out of my head. And that's not fair to Dean... Mione what should I do?"

"I don't know, Gin," Hermione sighed. "There is no easy answer to this. But I know that you'll do the right thing."

"Thanks," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"And on that happy note I think I'll change the subject a little," Hermione said.

"That's was subtle," Ginny smiled, looking a little relieved.

Hermione just smiled at her before saying, "I think Ron and I are going to stay with you and Harry when we're in Hogsmeade."

"You really don't have to do that... me and Neville..." Ginny started.

"Neville's not going to be there," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ginny said, her face getting the same mischievous glint that her twin brother get.

"He has somewhere better to be," Hermione smiled.

"Really," Ginny's interest was peaked. "What could be better than us?"

"Sorry, I can't say anymore," Hermione chuckled at the glare and amused look on Ginny's face.

"I don't think I can just let it go like that," Ginny said, and they spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

**********

The trip to Hogsmeade wasn't as good as anyone expected it to be. In fact the weather was so bad that everyone was miserable as the walked up to the little village. Some of the shops that they were all looking forward to seeing were close and when they finally got to the Three Broomstick, it was so crowed that they could hardly hear each other and had to cram into the smallest table in the pub.

"I told you that we should have just stayed in the castle," Ron shouted to Hermione, who was sitting on his lap (out of necessity, but he didn't mind it one bit).

Even though he was shouting she could barely understand his words. "Sorry... I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Here you go," Ginny said, coming with four mugs in her hand, put them on the table, and then hopped into Harry's lap. Harry turned bright red. "You certainly make a comfortable seat, Potter."

"Er..." Harry said smiling goofy at her but then looked up to Ron who was glaring at him.

"None of that now... I don't want to be sick," Ron shouted at them (whether because he needed to to be heard or because he was just that angry no one could tell). "Get up now."

And Harry did that, still a little red, "Here, you can take my seat Gin, I don't need it."

Ginny pouted at him, and then batted her eyes at him, "but I liked sitting in your lap, Harry."

"Er..." Harry said flustered again and Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Look... I don't fancy having to shout all day... why don't we all head back after this drink," Ron shouted. Everyone nodded their head, and a half and hour later they were all heading back to the castle, following after two girls.

"So, where was Neville today?" Harry asked, just hoping that talking would keep his mind off the freezing cold.

"That's what I want to know... Mione wouldn't give up the information," Ginny huffed.

"He's with Hannah," Ron smirked.

"How did you know that?" Hermione turned on him.

"I hear you two talking," Ron shrugged.

"You mean like on a date!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hannah... she's that Hufflepuff right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said but she was looking at Ron. "You really shouldn't have said that..."

"Why not?" Ron chuckled. "I never promised not to tell anyone. Besides, I think it's Harry's and mine job to give him a hard time about this."

"You'll do no such things, Ronald Weasley," Hermione glared more fiercely at him.

"Come on Mione, it will be fun," Ron was still chuckling, but he was more than a little afraid of that look.

"No..." Hermione started, but a different argument had made it's presents known at that time, and seeing as it had even drowned out Ron and Hermione, everyone paid attention to it. It happened so fast, one second they were listen to the two girls in front of them arguing over some kind of package(who of which they had now recognized at Katie Bell a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team), and the next Katie was in the air screaming.

They did all the could for her, but it wasn't much. Harry and Ron had grabbed her before she hit the ground and as soon as they did, Harry run off to get some help. He return soon after that with Hagrid, who picked Katie up like she was nothing and then ran back to the castle. Harry, looking at the package that must have caused this and the other went to join him. It was a necklace. It looked so ordrany, but he must have some powerful curse on it.

"This is a curse necklace," Harry said. "I've seen this at Borges and Burkes..." and he looked up at Ron and Hermione and they knew were he was going with this.

"Harry, I don't think," Hermione started.

"It had to be him... Malfoy was there that day, he bought something there," Harry said. "I know it's him."

"Er... am I missing something?" Ginny asked.

"We'll tell you about it later," Hermione said as she nodded her head toward the girl that had been talking to Katie. They asked her some questioned, all of which seemed to make Harry firmer on his 'Malfoy is a Death Eater' theory. Soon after that McGonagall was there and they all explained to her what they saw again, and then Harry had voice his theory to her. However, seeing as he didn't have any evidence, and the fact that Malfoy was serving detention with McGonagall herself, the deputy headmistress didn't give it much thought.

"Thanks for backing me up in there guys," Harry glared at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's possible that Malfoy would be behind this," Hermione said. "And he can't be a Death Eater... he's much too young."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ginny said grimly, her face was a lot darker than normal. "To... Voldemort doesn't care about how old his tool is... as long as he gets what he wants."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all shivered at that.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry tried to smile at her, she was the first person to agree with him and it was obvious he liked that fact. They continued to talk about this, and about the incident with Katie until it was very late.

**********

It wasn't long after that that Harry had his second lesson with Dumbledore, this time it was about Dumbledore going to visit Tom Riddle in the Orphanage that he grew up in. Harry had describe the scene in such a way that it give them both chills, thinking about how creepy he was, even at the age eleven. Again listening to this was very interesting, but it was hard to see how this was going to help Harry in the end. She had a feeling that there was something that they were missing, something that was going to piece all this information together in frightening ways, so she tried to remember every detail that Harry told them.

Then Harry had told them about how Dumbledore reacted to the information he had about Malfoy and Hermione was starting to get even more uncomfortable whenever that was brought up. She couldn't deny that the possibility of this being true went up dramatically after what Ginny had to say about it. However, she still didn't want to believe it. Knowing that it might be a little cowardly to do so, but she really didn't want to believe that someone that she knows (even knows as a enemy) could be a Death Eater... it just made everything impossibly real.

Life in the castle had gotten even more tense after what had happened to Katie... everyone was afraid about an attack happening so near. Everyone seem to cling to their friends, or at least they all stayed close together. Ron seemed to get paranoid that something was going to happen to her, so he would go with her to the library whenever she felt like sending all day there like she loves to do. It was annoying her of course, and at first she hated him for even mentions it; she could handle herself if anything happens. But she didn't like the anxious look in his eyes. Plus, after awhile she found that she liked having him there. It did nothing for her concentration, but it was still nice.

"So, Mione, what are were going to do?" Harry asked, they were in the common room and everyone else was busy (Ron asked Ginny to help with practicing Quidditch, he was starting to get a little nervous and Neville was with Hannah).

"I don't know... I can't believe how rude my friends are to leave me strained alone with you," Hermione groaned.

"I'm the one that should be complaining, you're probably going to make me do all of my homework... or get ahead in it like you are," Harry chuckled.

"I do other things then just homework," Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, you nag us about elves rights," Harry chuckled.

"Well, now that you mention it, there are a few things..." Hermione started talking excitedly.

"Er... how about those Chudley Cannons," Harry interrupted her, he really didn't want to get sucked into a debate about elves rights, right now.

"I'm not going to talk Quidditch with you," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not Ron."

"Really... you two have been so close lately it's hard to tell who I'm speaking to," Harry chuckled as she rolled her eyes again.

"You are such a git," Hermione chuckled herself.

Harry shrugged, but he was still smiling, "we could always play some chess."

"I'm still not Ron," Hermione said. "And... er... do you even like playing chess."

"We... not so much, but I have a feeling that has to do more with the fact that I'm always losing," Harry sighed.

"So why do you play so often?" Hermione questioned.

"Ron likes to," Harry shrugged. "Why do you asked? I was sort of under the impression that you liked it when Ron plays chess."

"Oh I love it," Hermione sighed. "He's just so..." she bit her lip then, imagining the look he gets on his face when he's looking at the board, "intense. And confident, too."

"Er... forget I asked," Harry muttered making a face. "I didn't really need to know that."

"I can give you more details if you like," Hermione grinned wickedly at him.

"Thanks, I'm good," Harry said. "Have you ever played him yet though?"

"Yep," Hermione said, "he's far better then I'll ever be... I would never beat him."

"Oh, I wouldn't say never," Harry chuckled. "You could always try to distracting him."

"Huh... I never thought of that," Hermione said. "I think that might make thing a little more interesting."

"Right," Harry said, now making a face. "Just make sure that I'm not in the room for that."

Hermione just chuckled wickedly at that.

"Moving on," Harry said.

"Fine, we'll move on," Hermione wicked smile just broaden and Harry gulped dramatically.

"I don't think I'm going to like this," Harry sighed.

"I was just wanted to ask you about something that has to do with a certain redhead we both know and love," Hermione smiled.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, though he could see it in the mischievous glint in her eyes that this wasn't want she was asking about. He could feel himself blush already and he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Not the redhead I was thinking of," Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh okay, what about Ginny?" Harry said, gulping again.

"Well, I've just been noticing you spending a lot of time with her," Hermione prodded.

"Really, I'm surprised that you could notice that at all... you and Ron are always off doing something... something that I definitely don't want to hear about," Harry said.

"You should know better than that by now; I notice everything," Hermione chuckled.

"True," Harry agreed, laughing.

"So," Hermione said.

"So what?" Harry shrugged. "Ginny and I hang out a lot, she's actually pretty cool once she able to talk to you."

"Harry! Don't be so rude," Hermione admonished. However, she didn't miss how flush Harry's cheeks got when he talked about Ginny, nor the smile that was now on his face, despite his efforts to look annoyed with this line of questioning.

"Mione do you really want to go here... I mean were are both your best friend," Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione looked at him, she had wanted to get something more concrete from him, but it was clear that he wasn't going to give her anything more. He was definitely feeling something about Ginny, but it also looked like something was bothering him and he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. So she let this subject drop, knowing that she would get back to it soon enough. "Nah, neither of you are my best friend... Ron is."

"Merlin, I feel sorry for you," Harry groaned.

"That's rich coming from you," Hermione chuckled. "But it's Ron that really has it rough... being best friends with you can't be easy."

"I know," Harry said and his tone was suddenly very serious. "You have to be in constant danger, put your life at risk..."

"I wasn't talking about those reasons," Hermione waved him off, trying no to think about the sadness his words had just brought her. "Those are just small issues that we have to get use to. You know what your really awful traits are?"

"Nope, enlighten me," Harry had to smile a little at her expression.

"You're whiny... you're scrawny.... you're always messy," Hermione started listing.

"I'm not messy," Harry protested with a pout.

"It doesn't matter how nice your robes are, you're hair always ruins the look," Hermione laughed.

"That's it... not one messes with the Potter hairdo," Harry growled. Harry's attack was so sudden that Hermione didn't have time to even react, one second they were just sitting on the couch and the next things she knew, Harry was tickling her and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Um-um," a coughing sound come form the other side of the couch. They both looked up to see that Ron was staring at them with one eyebrow raised. Harry jumped away from her looking guiltily at his friend. "You know I always liked to see you laughing, but this isn't the nicest situation to come back to."

"Er... sorry... er... but she was talking bad about my hair," Harry said lamely .

"Right," Ron chuckled at that. "That explains everything."

"Ron... I..." Hermione started to say.

"Hermione," Ron said walking over to her, lifting her off the ground only to kiss her soundly. She kissed him back and everything disappeared, all there was, was him. When he pulled back he asked with a smirk, "what were you saying?"

"No idea," Hermione said breathlessly, and tried to pull his head back to her.

"It even seems like you have forgot that we're in the common room right now," Ron said, his voice more smug than ever.

"What... oh, Ronald, you know I don't approve of public des..." Hermione groaned.

"That's my girl," Ron smirked before kissing her again, and again everything but Ron disappeared.


	27. Ron's Troubled Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ron's Troubled Thoughts

He was laying in bed trying to calm himself of everything that's been buzzing in his head lately. He thought to the beginning of this summer and how miserable he was. He thought that he was never going to get the one thing that he's wanted more than anything else. But what did he know, he smiled despite the himself, because the next thing he knew he did have it. It was bloody brilliant too. Being with Hermione, really being with her, was so much better than he had imagine. And he had imagine this so many times in the past, that was saying something. This summer had been the best of his life, and he was really hoping that he would have a lot more like them in the future. Though that thought always made him worry about whether of not they would all make it out of this war or not, he often pushed that to the back of his mind.

He wasn't sure when his doubts started. He knew that he didn't have any the first month while they were at the Burrow, everything was perfect then. It might have been when he started noticing how happy Harry seemed whenever Hermione was around. That always sent a sense of shock down his spine whenever he thought about it. Add to it the times that he had walked in on them in situation like he just did early today (with Harry tickling Hermione mercilessly), it made him uneasy.

For the longest time he didn't know why that was. The first time he noticed this he thought that Harry might actually like Hermione too, and that was one of the worst thing in the world that could have happened. He didn't know what he would do if Harry had felt that way, but he knew that it would have been bad. However, it didn't take him long to realize that Harry couldn't possible have felt the same way as he did because of the fact that Harry was so happy about this. Ron could read it in Harry's eyes, that he was really happy for him and Ron knew that if he did like her, he would have been angry or sad or something, but not general happy.

So, what was it that bother him some much about this, Ron couldn't say then, but it became more clear the longer they went out. When they study together he could see just how brilliant she truly was. Sure, he knew she was brilliant for the first time he meant her (how could she not be if she memorized all the class books by heart), but it just show so much more obviously when they studied together. She knew everything, and she had a way with words that made him understand the materiel easier. She was so brilliant that she could even get Ron Weasley to understand the materiel.

This made him uncomfortable, he wasn't sure if they really were matched because she knew so much more than he ever could. Still, he didn't really let that effect him so much because they didn't seem to have any trouble finding something to talk about. Though it didn't help that everyone reacted the same way their relationship. They asked how he had managed to get someone like her. He wasn't the only one that noticed how brilliant she was. Yes, he remembered now, the first time that this ridiculous thought invaded his head. When she was invited to the stupid Slug Club dinner and Slughorn hadn't even bother to remember his name properly.

He didn't care so much that his professor didn't know his name (okay so he did, but that wasn't what was really bothering him) it was the fact that she was invited. That she would always be invited to things like this and he wouldn't. She was amazing and he was just average. He convinced her to go, she shouldn't have to be miserable and miss things like this because of him; so he put on his the happiest expression he could muster and convinced her he was okay with this. However, once she was gone he sulked the rest on the night.

That was the first night that he had the dark thought that has kept coming back to him, disturbing the peace that was his life at the moment. He wasn't worried that Harry might like her, he had barely even thought of that idea before he shook it off. No that wasn't what was worrying him. He was worried that Harry, or someone like him, was better suited for her. _I'm was never going to be good enough for her_, he thought that night bitterly, _and one day she's was going to realize it._

At first he didn't let this effect him at all. He figured that he would get as much from this as he could, and maybe if he was lucky, he would become good enough somehow. It worked for the most part, he didn't think about it, and he was so happy that it was easy to believe that nothing was going to ruin this. Not to mention, he really was doing better in most of his classes because she was there to help him study.

However, when he was trying to figure out what to give Hermione for a birthday present he was stomped for the longest time. He had no idea what to get her, everything he looked at just didn't fit. Then it clicked one day when he watch her talking to Ginny about something. She was absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks, she looked so peaceful and happy with the ginger cat in her lap, that he smiled, knowing exactly what he had to do. It took him forever to find what spell he needed and hours after that to get the charm right, but he was pleased with himself all the same. All he had to do after that was put it on the bracelet his mum had given him this summer, telling him that it was once his grandmothers on his father's side and that he should give it to someone special to him.

It was the perfect gift, her whole face light up immensely when she looked at it and he knew she was being completely truthful when she said it was the most thoughtful gift anyone had given her. Then she said she was going to have to out do this... get him something better for him. His mind went immediately to the fact that she would get him something expensive, and he chided himself for that thought. Yes, he was well aware that she had a lot more money than him, but she knew him will enough not to do something like that. Besides, he had a feeling that she liked the idea of a homemade gift. However, this thought didn't really make him feel better for too much longer because he thought of the hours he had put into this and knew she could have probably done it in the snap of finger. Again, his most hated thought attacked his peace of mind. _She better than you and she deserves more._

Ron turned over uneasily in his bed and tried again to thing of happier things. Such as the kiss that he had just given her this afternoon. The thought still made him smile, but the uneasiness just wouldn't go away and his sleep was very restless that night.

When he woke up he was in a foul mood and everyone had noticed. His friends attributed that to the upcoming Quidditch match, and he let them believe that was the case. Hermione however, didn't seem to buy it. She kept giving him sad looks, like she knew something terrible was going to happen, and she wanted to talk to him about it, but she was restraining herself. He didn't really understand why, he was just grateful that she didn't say anything, he couldn't tell her what was really bothering him after all.

"Ron," Hermione said as the walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast, he had hardly eaten a thing.

"Yeah," Ron said, seeing her concern in her eyes, she was biting her lower lip like she was having an internal debate.

"You know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you right," Hermione said after the long pause, clearly trying to not push him, but just as clearly curious about his strange mood.

"Yeah I know," Ron smiled at her, it didn't really reach his eyes and he could tell she saw that. "But you know I hate talking about feeling and stuff like that."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, looking disappointed and then took his hand. "Come on, lets get to class."

The day didn't improve any as it went on. During Herbology, Hermione told Harry about Slughorns Christmas party and it just made him feel inferior again, having to go there as her date because he wasn't good enough to warrant an invitation himself. He was so hacked off that he didn't even guard his annoyance when she asked him to go with her. He could tell that she was annoyed with him too, after that; she wasn't pleased that he was blowing her off like this. Naturally Quidditch practices that night didn't go well for him at all. He was too angry to even focus enough to save one shot and need to vent about something that he took it all out on his teammates. Something that Ginny had complained loudly about and he felt lucky that he didn't get curse by her.

He did however, have something else to be angry about. Harry had to ask Dean to join the team because Katie was curse so badly by the necklace that she was taken out of school. Ron had always got along with Dean fairly well, he thought he was a good guy. That was until he notice the jerk looking at his sister. Laughing at her jokes and trying to talk to her... argh, he wouldn't mind whatsoever taking his angry out on Dean right about now (he did conveniently miss that Harry was doing just about the same thing as Dean was). He was happy enough to bash Dean with Harry, though he didn't understand why Harry was so vocal about this subject, too.

"You wouldn't really do those things to Dean, would you?" Harry asked after Ron had ranted the entire way back to the common room.

"Nah, Gin would kill me if I did," Ron admitted reluctantly. "It's just you don't go out with a blokes sister... it's just not right." Ron walked away, not noticing the darken look in his friend's eyes, nor the fact that Harry looked horrible the rest of the night.

However, he had a reason for the later, it was because he was so miserable himself. There really wasn't much talking the rest of the night as they all did homework and went to bed rather early. Hermione was still a bit upset with him about their little disagreement of early that day and she hardly said a word to him.

That night he had the worst nightmare he had ever had. The worst part of it was that it was so close to one of his dreams that it made it all the more effective. He dreamed that he had married Hermione and they had a few kids. And then the dream shifted, and became the nightmare. There was only one thing that change but it was enough to change the entire dream. It was Hermione. One second she was smiling and happy and looked like she wouldn't want to be anywhere else and the next she looked tired, resentful, bitter, and drain of all the life that she normally had.

"Why did you do this to me?" the Dream Hermione asked in an emotionless voice.

"What did I do?" Ron asked before he could stop himself.

She glared at him, clearly annoyed that he would have to ask it; it should have been obvious. "I should have down something.... been someone... but look at me," she said looking down at herself, the glare still on her face, the bitterness now taunted her tone.

Ron woke up then breathing heavily. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't get himself to come down. The nightmare had seemed so real, and it seem to rip at his heart. He got up to go to the bathroom, hoping to calm himself down somehow, but nothing was working. He couldn't get the glare the Dream Hermione had given him out of his mind, blaming him for ruining her life.

He didn't go back to sleep after that and when morning came he tried to avoid Hermione as long as he could. He knew that if he could just not look at her, the nightmare would lose it's effect on him, but it didn't seem like he was going to get that chance.

"Ron," Hermione said, finding him in corner of the common room after lunch. "I'm sorry about yesterday... I shouldn't be so short with you."

Ron grunted but didn't look up at her, he didn't even register that she had apologize something that doesn't often happen.

"So I would appreciate it if you stop avoiding me now," Hermione said, this time her voice was annoyed.

"I just need some time to think, is that alright with you," Ron spat.

"Yeah," Hermione said in a hurt voice. "I don't mean to bother you."

Ron groaned, turning to face her at last. "I'm... I just.... I can't do this..."

"What?" Hermione said confused.

Ron frowned, what was he saying? He can't talk to her right now, because if he did he was going to say something stupid and he didn't want that. He wanted so much to be selfish right now, forget the worry that was now plaguing his mind and just be happy. But could he? Could he do that if it was going to ultimately make her feel worst?

_Don't be ridiculous_, a part of him thought, and it was different than the voice that he has been listening to, telling him that he had to stay with her as long as possible, because she was the only girl he could be happy with. Or maybe it was the same voice, but it spoke to him differently. It wasn't talking about his own happiness, it was telling him that it was just his fear talking and that she will be happy with him.

_No,_ another voice spoke and Ron thought that he was going to go mad soon. _How the hell can she actually be happy with me? Yeah, I'm trying to become an Aruro and that will be okay, but I know the chances of that actually happening are slim to none and then what. I'd likely go work for my brother at the joke shop... yeah, that's sure to impress her. No, she's better off without me getting in her way._

_At least talk to her,_ the first voice pleaded and he noticed in a daze that it sounded like her just a little. _Tell her you're fears... it might help._

That's what did it, there was no way that he could ever bring this up to her, he was much too much of a coward to do this. And yet, he was going to do something that was a lot tougher than that telling himself that it was the right thing to do.

"I can't do this," Ron repeated trying to look into her eyes but it was difficult.

Her eyes widened and he could see the pain she was feeling, "what are you saying?" she whispered.

Ron took a deep breath; how could he do this? How could he throw away the best thing in his life? He looked into her eyes, tears were starting to show in the corner of her eyes and his resolve faltered. He couldn't bare to cause her pain like this; stand her crying. _It will hurt less now_, a voice said and again he made up his mind.

"We had... I..." Ron stumbled over his words as he looked into her eyes. He couldn't do it if he looked into her eyes so in shifted and looked at his feet. "Ican't gooutwith youanymore." The words was matted together and hard to understand, but of course she managed to.

"No," Hermione said in a heartbreaking whispered and that's exactly what it was. Her heart was breaking. How could this be happening. It hurt so much more than it had the last time, and it burned her insides worst than the curse she got in the Ministry did. She heard the words, but she couldn't understand them. This had taken her completely by surprised. "I don't understand," she admitted, her voice sounded distant. "We were happy... I know this last week you've been... but you were happy..."

Ron didn't said anything, he didn't know how. Tears started to fall down her check now and he wanted to reach over to her and wipe them off. He wanted to comfort her and make sure she never cried again, but he couldn't. With the feeling that he was digging his own grave, he spoke again, keeping his own pain out of his voice, "I _was_ happy."

Hermione tears fell more freely now as she caught his eyes, "what did I do?"

Ron heartstrings pulled against him, and he wanted to tell her that she didn't do anything. That she was perfect and she made the last three months of his life the happiest he ever had, and probably ever would have. "It's not you."

Hermione looked away from him there, hurt beyond belief, but she still had to asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just... it's best this way," Ron said, his voice breaking a little at the end, but he wouldn't look at her when she looked up again. He started to walk away, but she grabbed him, making him face her again.

"Please don't do this," Hermione pleaded. She had always hated girls that did this, pleaded for a guy to stay with them, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want her first love to end like this... she didn't want it to end at all.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, he could feel that he was going to break soon and he had to get out of there now or he was never going to leave. "It's for the best," he repeated, the tone was firmer this time, but he was directing it more to himself then her, he had to believe that. It had to be true, because there was no way that he would throw this away if it wasn't.

Her graspe on him slackened just a little and he took that opportunity to walk away from her, run up the stairs to the his room to go wallow in his bed; he was sure that he wasn't going to be leaving it anytime soon.

******A/N: Okay, I know you're all going to hate me for this one, but this is something that I need to happen. It was one of the first thing I thought of when I came on with this story, and I can't see how I could work this rest of the story (especially this year) without having this in it. I have been dreading doing this chapter for the last few chapters, but it had to come and now was the time.**


	28. Pain

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Pain

Two weeks had gone by since the break up and she was just as miserable as she was that day. She couldn't stand being this weak, but all she really wanted was him back and it just wasn't happening. She went back to hanging out with just Neville and Ginny, though Harry had made it clear to her that nothing had change between them and he made some time to talk with her alone. Of course she barely talked this days, she just couldn't be bothered to say too much, it hurt to talk, and she didn't want anyone to see how hurt she was.

A week after it happened, she made up her mind to get to the bottom of this, she felt that part of the reason why she felt so bad was because she didn't really know why he broke up with her in the first place. If she only knew the reason, it would probably only make her more miserable but at least it would give her something to do right now.

They first thing she did was ask Harry about it, but that was a dead end. She honestly believed him when he told her that Ron hadn't told him anything, and that he couldn't have told her even if he did; a best friend thing. The next thing she did was... nothing. She didn't know what to do about this, how to go about finding out this, and she seriously lacked the drive to do much of anything right now. So, she watched Ron, she wasn't sure if this was because she wanted to find something out or just because she couldn't help herself, but watch him she did. She would turn her head whenever he would look up, but she saw it, the few times that she had been able to look into his eyes. He was miserable too.

That confused her. She could swear that was what she saw, but why would he be miserable if this was his stupid idea. Didn't he say that this was for the best... and what the hell does that even mean. Best for who? Surely it wasn't best for her because she knew what was best for her and this was definitely not it... this was opposite of it. Best for him, well honestly, he didn't seem to be his exuberant self even when she doesn't see the misery in his eyes. So who the hell was this supposed to be best for?

She tried to talk to him a few times after that because there was something that just didn't add up here, and she wanted to get to the bottom of this... she just wanted him back. However, he would brush her off, looking annoyed.

And then it happened, two weeks after the break up he did something that hurt almost as much.

**********

Ron was miserable. More so than he thought he would. He knew what his decision had cast him, he knew he was never going to get over this, but he wasn't prepared to see what it would do to Hermione. At first glance one might think that she was merely upset, but he wasn't fooled. He could see it in her demeanor that she was devastated and he just hated himself more for doing that to her.

"You need to stop that," Neville's voice called over his shoulder and he had difficulty turning away from her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Unless you're planning on doing something about it, don't look at her like that anymore," Neville snapped and then walked away.

Ron wasn't surprised to see the loathing in his friend's eyes, after all he loathed himself right now, but it did hurt a little. Still, he took Neville's advice, knowing it was best to leave her alone so she could heel herself. It didn't matter that he was going to suffer almost as much because he wasn't able to do anything to help her, he deserved this pain after all.

It was the night before the first match of the Quidditch season and he couldn't sleep. It wasn't working. Hermione hadn't let him go yet, he could see that in the way that she keep looking at him. When she tried to talk to him, he could see the questions in her eyes and he didn't like that. She was never going to move on if things continued the way there were, he would have to do something else... he would have to hurt her more than he already had.

_Can't you see how stupid this is, how can hurting her like this ever be a good thing_, the voice in his head yelled annoyed, but Ron didn't pay it any attention. There was nothing he could do but follow his stupid plan to the bitter end.

"Good luck Ron," Hermione said and he turn to look at her, he couldn't believe that she would say that to him after everything he did to her; she had such an amazing heart. He took in her appearance, it was true that she wasn't looking her best, with the red eyes, and flat expression, but she was still beautiful to him.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, and then stalked off, cursing himself of looking at her like that. The game went by in a blur, he had no idea how he managed to save everything that came his way; though he supposed it was because he didn't want to let anyone else down, he couldn't take it if anyone else hated him at the moment. What with Ginny hardly speaking to him and when she did it was to yell at him for being an idiot and Harry looking displeased and disappointed, though of course his best mate was on his side, Ron couldn't afford to lose anyone else right now. So he tried his hardest and he saved everything, which help them win by a large margin.

The party that follow was huge and raucous, but he wasn't really in the mood to celebrate, so he walked to a corner and tried to think what he was going to do now. Before he knew what was happening, Lavender and Parvati were congratulation him on his excellent game. He smiled at them, a touched pleased with himself about that, but it felt hollow sharing that with them. Truly all he wanted to do was be with Hermione, talking about the game, watching her bemuse smile as he explained the game back to her.

"I especially like the tenth save you made, when you dove for the Quaffle and knocked it off course so it went to Ginny..." Lavender said (Parvati was now talking to Dean who was standing next to them) her hand was on his arm, but when he looked at it, she withdraw it, biting her bottom lip. "Well, good game Ron," she added, looking flushed, and she turned to go.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he knew two thing when he grabbed her arm. One was that this blonde girl that he knew was beautiful, something that everyone at school would agree with, though he personally thought that Hermione was better looking, liked him. And two, that one way to make Hermione move on... think that he was a jerk that wasn't worth spending time worrying about, was to be with someone eyes.

So he kissed the blonde girl that didn't mean anything to him, and it made him feel even worst than he has this last two weeks. He felt like he was cheating, despite the fact that he wasn't going out with Hermione anymore, it still felt that way to him. It didn't matter that Lavender was a good kisser, because he couldn't let himself enjoy this at all. It felt all wrong, and he body and heart were screaming at him that this was the wrong girl.

When he pulled away Lavender looked stunned about what just happened, and he thought he could see a little annoyance, but she had kissed him back, he was sure of that. He was also sure that he could see the blush on her face that showed that she was pleased by this. He grabbed her hand and the two of them left, he willed himself not to look around to see if Hermione had seen that or not, he didn't want to know how much this had hurt her...

**********

"I'm sorry Hermione," Lavender said the next evening, the first time that the two girls had come face to face sends the other night.

Hermione just glared at her coldly. It had been a long day for her, trying to keep from creaking up. She had cried the other night, something that she promised that she wasn't going to do over the jerk again. He had made his choice it seem and she just wasn't want he was looking form.

"I know... I shouldn't... but I like him... and..." Lavender went on, trying to explain herself.

Hermione ignored her, she didn't want to deal with this bitch right now.

"I'm sorry," Lavender repeated sitting down on the bed. "I've like him since the beginning of this year... " she trialed off there and then looked up at Hermione. "But if you don't want me to go out with him..."

Hermione snapped her head at the blonde girl and her glare was even more furious than it was before. "Of course I don't want you going out with him..." she hissed, showing only the angry she has been feeling the last few days and none of the hurt. "He was my boyfriend two weeks ago..."

Lavender shifted uncomfortably at the angry in Hermione's eyes, and how strong it was. It had never taken herself more then a week and a half to get over a boy, but she could see that wasn't true for her roommate. "Okay," she said dejectedly.

"But there is nothing I can do about it now," Hermione said, not hearing Lavender at all. "He's a big boy and he deserves what he gets," she spat out and she wasn't sure if she was trying to insult Lavender, wanted Ron to be miserable or him to actually be happy, and right now it didn't matter.

"Fine then," Lavender snapped suddenly, she had taken it as an insult. "It's a good thing that Ron has a real girlfriend now instead of a stuck up..."

"Lavender," Parvati shouted, just coming into the room.

Lavender looked at her friend annoyed and then looked back at the furious looking Hermione. "Whatever," she muttered and then stocked off to go to her bed. Hermione continued to glare at the girl, her hand itching to go to her wand but she controlled that instinct, she was better than that, she had to keep reminding herself.

"This is going to be a long year," Parvati muttered pitching the bridge of her nose as she too, made her way to bed.

**********

The last month of school before Christmas was the worst she had ever known at Hogwarts. She tried to keep her mind on her school work, but it didn't help that much. The only good thing she could say was that Ron and Lavender weren't as obvious about their relationship as she thought they would. She had feared the they two of them would be all over each other after her last talk with Lavender, but it didn't happen (she had a feeling that Parvati had said something to the other girl). Still, whenever she saw the two of them together, at meal times or in the common room, it felt like a dagger to the heart.

So she spent most of her time in the library, it was better that way, and her friends, including Harry on most night would join her. He didn't say it in so many words, she gathered that was because he knew she didn't really want to talk about this subject, but he was annoyed by the fact that he now had to spend so much time with Lavender. One day while they were coming back from the library she told him about the love potions that Romilda Vane had been talking about giving him. Harry groaned at that and immediately after that was offered Cauldroncakes for the girl and Hermione was they sure had the potion in them. She advised him to ask someone out to the dance already, and thought normally she would have tried to make him ask Ginny, she just couldn't muster the strength to do it now.

She so didn't want to go to the stupid dance, but she knew she couldn't stay. Ron and Lavender would be in the common room and she was already shuddering at the idea of the two of them being there. So she asked Neville if he wanted to go, making sure that it was okay with Hannah first, she didn't want to mess anything up there, but seeing as neither of them had been invited and couldn't have seen each other either way, Hannah gave them permission to go.

"I didn't know that having a girlfriend meant that I can't make my own decisions," Neville grumbled as to two girls discussed this.

Harry had asked Luna to the dance after he find out that Ginny was going with Dean. He didn't look pleased about that one bit, but Hermione knew that Ginny hadn't really made her mind up about this, she was just going to the dance with Dean as a friend. She could hardly enjoy herself that night, but just the fact that she was away from the common room she knew it was better than it could have been.

However she didn't appreciate the fact that after Malfoy had 'gate crashed' the party Harry could do nothing but go on about him being a Death Eater again and mention that he had made an unbreakable vow with Snape. She was unnerved by this and couldn't figure out why he would do that, but she was convince that Snape was on their side. Or at least she trust Dumbledore enough to believe that he won't back Snape up if he really still was a Death Eater.

**********

The car ride home was a silent one, her parents didn't know what was bothering her, but they could tell it was bad. She expected it to come sooner but it wasn't until that night that her mother come to her room asking what was wrong. Her mum barely had to prod her before she was spilling her guts about what had happened over the last month. Though she was on the edge of crying the whole time she would always stop herself before she got there; she will not cry over him again, she had promised herself.

Her parents were understanding, and tried to cheer her up as best they could, and it really worked. It was easy to forget... or she should say easier, because she would never forget... about Ron when she was talking to her dad about current evens about the Muggle world, or going into a philosophical debate with her parents on something. It was the nights that were tough, but even they weren't as bad there.

The hardest day she had during that break was when she was deciding what she should spend to Ron. The Christmas present that she had gotten him a long time ago? No that didn't seem right to her, and yet she still wanted him to have this. As soon as she saw them in the antique shop all those months ago when she was in Diagon Alley she knew they would be perfect for him. Of course she didn't have time to buy them that day, but she had sent an owl to the owner of the shop, asking about them and found out that they were even more perfect then she thought they would be. And the best part was, they were cheap... it seemed that not many people wanted to have something like this... No one likes to lose all the time, she remembered the note saying, but she didn't care. She knew Ron was going to love this gift, so she went ahead and bought them. And now, she had no idea what to do with them. She contemplated just throwing them out, but she couldn't. She wanted him to have them, even if she couldn't send them to him right now.

So instead she sent him back the bracelet that he had given her for her birthday. She had taken off the charm and placed it on a necklaces, but she couldn't keep the bracelet. Ginny had told her that it had once belonged to her grandmother and Hermione knew that it should stay in the family... she couldn't keep it. So she sent it back with a note and all the presents that she had gotten her friends, wiped away the tear that came to her eyes angrily and went downstairs to spend Christmas eve with her family as happily as she could managed. She knew that tomorrow was going to be even tougher on her, when she went to her uncle's house and had to deal with all her family that she had barely seen the last six years of her life, and yet, she did like the normalcy that all of this had to offer.

**********

Life at the Burrows was uncomfortable for Ron from the moment that he walked into the house. His mum immediately inquired why Hermione wasn't her.

"You mean you didn't tell her!" Ginny huffed as Ron froze in place, unable to look into his mum's eyes.

"I didn't get around to it," Ron mumbled.

"What..." Molly asked softly, preparing herself for bad news.

"We're not going out anymore," Ron mumbled again, his words were barely over a whisper, but she could hear him just fine. And she could hear the misery in his voice just fine too.

"Oh dear," Molly sighed, her own pain showing too, she had thought that the two were perfect for each other. She practically already considered the young lady that had impressed her so much over the last few years to be a daughter, and now this. A little angry crossed her mind at the girl, for she knew that her son love this girl and it must have been her fault somehow. However, that thought didn't last long because she had been watching this girl closely for the last two and a half years and she knew that Hermione had cared for her son just liked he did her. She furrowed her eyebrows together, "I don't understand... what happened?"

"Ron broke up with her," Ginny hissed at her brother, there was no sympathy at all for her brother in the voice and it was clear that Ginny was quite upset about this.

Molly looked at her son that had lowered his head for a second before he looked up, on his face was a fake annoyed mask. "It happened Ginny, let it go."

"And now, we have to put up with him hanging around Lavender, agrh," Ginny continued to groaned.

"Lavender?" Molly asked, surely this couldn't mean what she thought it did.

"His new girlfriend," Ginny spatted.

"Shut up Ginny," Ron hissed. "I'm going to take my bags upstairs."

"He has another girlfriend?" he could hear his mum ask miserably as he made his way to his room. "What happened?"

"Don't look at me," Harry said. "I don't know what he's thinking anymore then you do."

And then he was in his room and that's where he stayed the rest of the day. He only went down from meals were he could see his whole family, though it was his mum that really got to him, look disappointed in him. The next day was the same as that until lunch, when Fred and George came, they would being staying until Christmas. They of course, were just as surprised as the rest of his family about what he did.

"So I guess this means that Mione is available then," Fred said wrapping his arm round Ron, he was smirking, but his eyes were shocked an angry.

"Whatever," Ron spat, clenching his fast.

"You know that mum wanted the girl to be part of the family, I think it's only my duty to step up an do it," Fred chuckled. "That is, as long as you don't have anything to say to that."

Ron glared at him, his whole body shaking, but he didn't say anything, as he ripped himself out of his brother grasped.

"I'm just surprised that she wasn't turn into a horned toad or something," George chuckled. "I still don't get how you had to courage to do that to a which as powerful as Hermione."

"Mione has more class than that," Ron defended without thinking and really wish he hadn't because the twins, Ginny and Harry were all looking at him now.

"Yep, I'm definitely going to have to go and see her," Fred said, smiling. "Show her what it's like to be with a real Weasley."

"You can just drop it Fred," Ron finally shouted. "I know you're just trying to get to me... it work, now you can stop."

"What if I'm not just trying to get to you?" Fred said coldly. "What if I really did want to go an see her? She is a remarkable woman after all, I can think of many things that I would like to do with her. I could pick her brain about our latest product, I'm sure she could help us out it..."

"That's true," George piped in, seeing what Fred was trying to do, and hoping for both their sakes that his would work. "That is if you can convince her that it was necessary to create tablet that will make your friends h..."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to convince her," Fred smirked confidently. "And if not... it's always a plus to see her angry, ah Ronnie?"

"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted, his face bright red, grabbing Fred my the shirt.

Fred raised an eyebrow, not showing any of the fear he now had for his brother, who knew Ron could be that scary.

"Just leave her alone, she doesn't need you messing with her life!" Ron continued to shout and then pushed his brother back down. "She needs someone that actually cares about her."

"And what if I do?" Fred called after his brother, he was sitting on the couch, he never meant to take it this far, but he was so use to pushing Ron's buttons that it came natural to ask question like this. Besides, Ron wasn't reacting like he had come to expect... it was a bit disconcerting.

Ron snapped his head back to him and the look in his eyes had scared Fred more than the look he saw just a few seconds ago. Ron couldn't be sure his brother was telling the truth or not. Was it possible that Fred liked Hermione like that too. He didn't know if he could stand it if he did and they... no he wouldn't think about it. Still, he couldn't help but think that even Fred, trouble making Fred that would pull at least twenty pranks a day had more to offer then him. Ron knew better than anyone that Hermione had a sense of humor and that she liked the Twins jokes more than she lets them realize. He could see that his brothers were making quite the name for themselves and they had already proven to be a success.

Ron's shoulders slumped as he thought of that. He had given up his claim on her and in the end he knew that if his brother could make her happy that was the best he could hope for. At least he would know that she was with a decent guy. This was a bitter thought, that didn't make him feel any better at all. He didn't want to think of her being happy with someone else now... he didn't ever want to have to deal with that.

"Then I wouldn't go an see her anything soon, she's probably anti-Weasley at the moment," Ron said in a broken, dejected voice and turned to leave the room. He missed the incredulous look that was on everyone of his siblings' (including Harry's) face.

"What the hell?" George said. "Did I just hear that right?"

"Yeah," Fred said softly. "What the hell happened to him?"

"I don't know," Harry frowned. "But that didn't sound like him at all. It's like he's given up or something."

Ginny didn't say anything, as Harry and the twins keep talking about this, but she listened. As she listened she came up with her own conclusion, and she promised herself that she would stop giving him such a hard time about this, and somehow she was going to get through to him that he was being idiot for no reason at all.

No one was under the illusion that this Christmas was going to be a good one. Everyone seem to realize that Ron was going through something more than they original thought but everyone that had tried to take to him (which was everyone except for the twins and Fleur) he would stonewall and say nothing. He couldn't tell anyone what he was thinking, because he knew they wouldn't understand. He didn't really understand it anymore, but there was nothing that he could do about that now.

He was even more distant during the Christmas dinner than he had been throughout his stay here. He had woken up early, just like he has the rest of the week, and he noticed something that he wasn't expecting to see. There was a letter from Hermione there. He opened it up, a lot more excited about this than he should be, but he didn't even have time to chided himself for that before he realize what it was. It was the bracelet that he had given her earlier. A single tear fell down his check as he looked into his hand, the sliver bracelet glinted there and it seem to say more clearly than ever that it was all over. He wiped the tear angrily form his eyes, and read the note that she had sent with this:

_Dear Ron,_

_Ginny told me this was your grandmother's so I thought it was best if I returned this._

_L..._

_Hermione._

Ron just stared at the next to last line. He was sure she was going to write love from, it was what she always wrote at the end of her letters, and it hurt that she didn't put it there. It showed that she was still hurting. His rash plan to go out with Lavender wasn't working like he hoped. He hardly ever saw Hermione anymore, but when he did, she was always sad. He didn't know what else to do, so he just keep doing what he was doing, and the pain of it was almost unbearable.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," Harry said at that moment and Ron hide the bracelet in his hand and tried to act like he was okay.

"What's he doing here?" George said incredulously, looking out the window.

Everyone looked at the window too at that point and their was Percy... Great, just what they needed to make this Christmas even better.

**********

She looked down at the package in her hand, knowing what it was before she opened it. She hadn't excepted that she would get this, not with everything that had happened in the last month, and yet she felt her heart lighten as she looked at the simply wrapped package that was rather lumpy looking. She opened it slowly to find that it was a beautiful blue hand knitted sweater and a note. She picked up the note and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

There was a whole paragraph here that was crossed out so completely there wasn't a change that she would know what it said. So she went on to read the next line that she could, though she did notice that a lot of the letter was crossed out.

_I hope you receive this well, and that you are having a wonderful time with your parents. I wasn't sure if you would want this sweater, but I thought I needed to let you know that you are still part of my family and that you'll always have a home at the Burrow, no matter what happens. _

There was another crossed out paragraph here.

_As I'm sure you can see that there is a lot more that I would like to say here, but for now I think it's best that I just say, I hope to see you soon (don't become a stranger), and have a wonderful holiday,_

_Best wishes,_

_Molly Weasley. _

Hermione started to tear up at this words, as she picked up the blue sweater that matched Ron's eyes so perfectly and hugged it. It felt so nice to read Molly's words, to be holding this sweater as proof that they were true. And yet it hurt too, looking at this sweater made her think of Ron, and that always hurt.

"I was wondering when you were going to cry," her mum came into the room and hugged her, and she just let herself be held because it felt so nice at the moment.

"I'm not crying over him," Hermione said some time later.

"Sure you're not," her mum said in a understanding voice, she had been here before.

"I'm not," Hermione persisted, not sure if she was lying or not at the moment, but still she handed her mum the letter from Molly, "here, this is why I'm crying."

Her mum read the later, and frowned and smiled at the same time. She knew how her daughter had felt about the Weasleys and that thought always made her a little sad, but she pushed that aside now. "She crossed out more then she actually wrote in this later," she pointed out.

Hermione give a watery snort to that. "Yeah... I'm sure those were parts were she... she talked about Ron."

"Of course," her mum said softly holding her daughter closer to her. "But is she defending him or ranting at him."

"Judging by the indents it has in the paper, I would think ranting about him," Hermione actually chuckled, but then tears started to come again as she thought about Ron.

"It's okay to cry about him," her mum said softly, seeing that her daughter was trying to control herself again.

"I promised myself I won't," Hermione said evenly, though she sounded like she had a head cold.

"And has that helped any?" her mum asked the same soft tone, her voice was still understanding.

Hermione looked at her mum miserably and didn't know what to say.

"Crying over a guy doesn't make you weak, sweetheart," her mum said soothingly, "and running away from the pain isn't going to make you feel better any faster."

Again, Hermione didn't say anything as she put her head back on her mum's shoulder and they stayed like that for a long time.

**A/N: So I posted this chapter early becuase I had a feeling that everyone wanted to get this part over with as quickly as possible. I will be be working on the next chapter too, and hopefully I'll be able to post it tomorrow or the day after that. However, if I do post it in a few days, I'm not going to be able to post a chapter for this story until a week from Wednesday (almost two weeks from now) because it's taking a lot of time to write this story right now. So if you would rather me wait to post the next chapter until this coming up Wedneday I will. If I don't hear anything, I'll just asume that you want it as soon as possible. **


	29. Poison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Poison

It was the day before she was to go back to school, when she got a visit from an unexpected visitor. When she open the door and found Fred Weasley there she was shock to say the least, but that was nothing to how she felt after he had pulled her closely to him, closed her front door, flinched his wand so it would lock itself and then Apparated to some unknown location.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed at him when she could speak.

"Kidnapping you... isn't this fun," Fred smiled at her.

"I don't think this is the time to be joking around about that," Hermione said glaring at him.

"Fine, I needed a nice place were I could talk you alone," Fred said more seriously but of course he was still smiling.

"And my home wasn't good enough for you," Hermione said flatly, obviously not amused with this at all.

"Er... right, that would have worked," Fred said trying to look sheepish, she didn't buy it.

"Why am I here Fred?" Hermione said sternly.

"Because you're probably not going to like what I have to say and I need you to understand something," Fred said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to listen until you take me home," Hermione said flatly she wasn't going to give him an option in this.

"But Mione..." Fred started to whine.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at him and Fred gulped. "Now Mione, you wouldn't want to do anything rash... you would get in trouble for this..."

"I'm Seventeen Fred... and I know plenty of spells that will keep me out of trouble," Hermione smirked at him.

"Right... you're birthday is in September, I forgot about that," Fred mumbled to himself. "I bet that's why George was laughing so much when I mention doing this..."

"So George is in on this too," Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"No he's not," Fred said snapping his head up. "I doubt he thought that I was serious about this..."

"Hey Fred did you..." George said walking into the room, they were in their Apartment over their shop. He took one looking at Hermione, who was looking at Fred with a evil glint in her eyes with her wand pointing at his chest. "Never mind, I can see you're busy," he said as he turned around and left him, chuckling loud. "Please don't maim him too badly, my favorite joke is when we pull the whole wrong twin thing."

"I could just use the same spell on you," Hermione shot after him.

"Hm.... you know what, that's okay, I can live without that joke for a little while," George chuckled and then left them alone.

"So..." Hermione said. "It's up to you."

"Fine," Fred sighed. "I'll take you home, but you've got to listen to me when we get there."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed again.

They were in Hermione's backyard in no time and Hermione had half a mind to go inside and not listen to whatever it was that Fred have to say, but she had to admit that she did feel better having him here. It keep her mind off of things, and it was nice to laugh again.

"Are you coming or not," Hermione said when she got the the back door, opened it with a charm and turned to look back at him.

"Yeah," Fred smiled and than made himself at home in her living room. "Wow, this is a nice house."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled fondly, she always loved her home.

"I can't see why would want to come to our place and get cramped into the Burrow," Fred said.

"I love the Burrow, everything is so alive there," Hermione smiled, but it hurt to think of the Burrow now because it made her think of her last summer there. "What did you want to tell me Fred?"

"I don't know what happened between you and my brother," Fred said. "But whatever it is, I don't think it's what you think it is."

"You just said a lot of nonsense there," Hermione pointed out. "And I don't want to talk about your brother."

"I made him believe that I wanted to go out with you and you know what he said," Fred went on fearlessly. "Well, just wait awhile, she's probably anti-Weasley at the moment..."

Hermione head dropped at that; it was clear to her that that meant that Ron didn't care about her anymore.

"Can you believe that," Fred said shaking his head. "Mione!" he then exclaimed because he say that she had taken it the wrong way. "Look, I've known my brother since, well, since he was born and this is not like him at all. He never gives up on anything he cares about, and believe me, nothing will convince me that he doesn't care about you. Whatever it is that's got his knickers in a twist, I don't know, but er... I... er.. he'll get over it."

"Well that's nice to know," Hermione said coldly.

"I'm not really helping am I," Fred frowned.

"Nope," Hermione said.

"I should be going shouldn't I," Fred said.

"Yep," Hermione agreed.

"Just remember," Fred said, his voice was almost pleading. "If he has the bullock to talk to you about... hear him out."

Hermione didn't answer him, she doubt she would ever hear an explanation for Ron, but she knew she would always listen at the very least if he did try.

"Fred," she asked before he could leave the house. "How did you get him to believe that wanted to see me?"

"Well..." Fred said smiling at her, the tip of his ears turning red. "That's not as difficult as you might think."

"Oh," Hermione said, she could feel her face turning red, but she was sure the burning look that Fred was giving her was being exaggerated a bit.

"How could he not believe that a strapping young man such as myself, is taken my a fair maiden as beautiful as you," Fred said, flurshing his arms around, taking her hand and trying to kiss it.

"Right," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Good, so don't really like me."

"I wouldn't say that," Fred chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

"You just like being mysterious don't you," Hermione huffed.

"It's best if you never know what I'm thinking, much easily to pull pranks and such on people if they can't read my face," Fred admitted shrugging. "But lets just say after the time you yelled at me last year for giving the first years an opportunity to make..." she was glaring at him now and he quickly corrected himself, "okay, giving they highly dangerous items- I could see why Ronnie picked fights with you so much. You're hot Granger..."

And with that Fred was gone and she just stared at the spot he disappeared from. Well, that certainly was an interesting conversation, that had, despite herself, cheered her up. Once again, she thought of the week before her break up with Ron and the two weeks after and she could feel her own uneasiness with the way things ended. It didn't changed the way things are now, she chided herself, hours later when she heard her parents come home from work. She did realize that Fred was right, there was something odd about what happened, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

**********

When she got back to school, everything went make to the way it was before she left. Ron was always with Lavender, she didn't pay any attention to them, not even to notice that they didn't seem to be happy with each other. It still hurt whenever she looked at him but the ache was dulling a little and if this keep up, she would be able to stand being near him for long than a minute in a few years. Of course, the only time when this really mattered, being able to stand being near him, was when they were patrolling. That always was the hardest time of the week, filled with awkward silences and longing looks.

So an uncomfortable routine came about for the next month. She would study in the library, sometimes with her friends, sometime alone. She would go to her class and do just as good as she always did. Twice a week at least she would spend a hour walking so close to Ron she could tough him, but not even saying hello to him. It was horrible. Especially those times, being so close to him but still not talking. She almost broke down and said something just about every time they patrol together, but she reminds herself just in time that he was the one that wanted it to be this way so he should break the silence. She could tell he wanted to, the longer they've been a part the more often she could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't be the one to break the silence. She knew it was more than just her own pride keeping her back too, there was just something that told her to keep this up.

The only real memory she could pull easy about this time, because everything else sort of blended together with it's mundaneness, was when Harry told her about his latest 'lesson' with Dumbledore. This time was about him killing his father and grandparents and blaming it on his uncle. Merlin, who would want to be part of his family? And about something else that was a little more intriguing. It seem that Harry had gone into a memory that belonged to Slughorn, but somehow, the memory was tempered with. She didn't think that was possible, but then again, the way that Harry had described the memory it wasn't done well. It had something to do with Horcrux, whatever the hell that is. She could see Harry's disappointment when she said she didn't know, it seems he had come to believe that she knew everything. Dumbledore had also given Harry some 'homework', he was going to have to persuade Slughorn to give him the real memory.

She had always known that Ron would think the simplest way to do thing and that Harry would do just about anything that his best friend suggested, but really, just straight up asking Slughorn for the memory... what was he thinking? All he was going to do was make Slughorn suspicious when he was around and he won't get anything from him.

That class itself, had made her infuriated at Harry too, she remembered that well. She had worked all lesson long, trying to get the potion just right, a potion she smugly thought was something the stupid potion book that Harry loved to read (and take spells out of when he doesn't know what they would do) will help him with. However, in the end he did thinking of something that would work... something so ridiculous... but she had to reluctantly admit that it would have worked on the poisons they had in the room.. He handed Slughorn a beazor. Of course Slughorn just beamed at Harry finding a cheeky answer and her potion she had near made to completion and was perfect went completely unnoticed.

It was a few days after that that Harry asked her to help him with something. She was still a little angry with him and he could see it, at least she thought he could because of the bemused smile on his face.

"Oh, okay then, I guess talk to someone else about this," Harry sighed, looking down and altogether over playing his part.

"You do that," Hermione said impatiently still reading her book, though she smiled at her friends poor acting ability. They were out on the grounds for once and it was just the two of them. The grounds were deserted for the most part because it was the middle of winter and covered with snow. However, since it wasn't snowing at the moment, and Hermione was rather good at conjuring blue fire and doing the warming charms they both felt toasted.

"It's about Ginny," Harry said, "but I can see..."

"Fine, I give in, tell me," Hermione said putting the book down and Harry chuckled.

"I don't think I want to..." Harry started but she glared at him to get on with it. "I kind of... er... like her."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry was saying this like it was news, but of course she figured this out during the summer. "Go on."

"You don't have to make it sound so obvious," Harry groaned. "I just figured this out, for Merlin sake."

"Really?" Hermione said. "I thought you knew ages ago... you know when I tried to ask you about it the common room..."

"Er... I sort of did, but not really," Harry blushed. "Er.... it's just I knew that's what you were asking me, but I didn't have an answer..."

"Okay Harry," Hermione said kindly this time. "What do you need my help with?"

Harry just looked at her, not sure what to do. He really shouldn't have gone to her with this, but she has always been the one he went to (okay so it was only one other time, but still, she was the one that he went to) with matters like this. "I don't know what to do now."

"I believe you ask her out," Hermione said.

"It's not that simple," Harry moaned miserable.

"Argh, are all guys this afraid to ask the girl they like out," Hermione grumbled, rolling her eye as she thought of the beginning of the year when she was talking to Neville about something similar to this.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "It hard when your not sure if the girl likes you or not."

At this point Harry looked at her almost hopefully, but she just looked back at him.

"Darn," Harry snapped his figures. "I was hoping you were going to tell me if she liked me or not."

"Harry! You know I wouldn't do that," Hermione said exasperated. "It's not my place."

"I know," Harry sighed. "But you do know... what she thinks about me."

Hermione just looked at him blankly and didn't show him any emotions at all.

"Right," Harry sighed again, he wasn't going to get anything from her at that end. "Well, as I was saying it's scary to ask a girl out, but that's not all that I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's..." Harry tried to say, but he couldn't, he didn't really want to talk about this, and he didn't want to bring up this topic when Hermione was looking so happy at the moment.

"It's Ron, isn't it," Hermione said, bringing the subject up herself.

"Yeah," Harry said. "How did you know that's what I was talking about?"

"I can tell when you're trying to avoid talking about him," Hermione smiled sadly.

Harry looked at her sadly, but it was clear that she didn't really want to talk about this right now. "I don't know what to tell him."

"You're afraid that he might react badly to you going out with his sister," Hermione said thoughtfully. She tried to picture that; Ron yelling at Harry for betraying him in this way. She couldn't really picture it. Ron was hot headed, and he liked to protect his sister, but he could also be reasonable and sweet. He also loved Harry, she knew that more then she knew anything else, and in the end that was more important to Ron then being angry at his friend.

"Yeah, just a little," Harry admitted, and she could see the internal debate he must have been going through. "It just, he said that you shouldn't go out with a bloke's sister... he was talking about _Dean_ (he spat out the last word bitterly). Their not even that close and Ron was angry at him for just looking at her."

"But Harry you're his best friend," Hermione tried to say.

"I know... how could I..." Harry started miserably.

"He'll understand," Hermione interrupted him. "It's obvious that you have strong feeling for her... I'm sure he'll see that..."

"Right," Harry said.

"Now you just have to think of your next problem," Hermione said amused.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Harry looked at her warily.

"Which sibling should you tell first?" Hermione said trying not to laugh.

The color in Harry's face vanished. "Merlin that's a good question. They'll both kill me if I tell the other one first."

"So I guess the better question is, which one are you more afraid?" Hermione did laugh this time.

"This is not funny,"Harry groaned. "I'm in serious trouble... and you're laughing at me."

"It's not so bad," Hermione said still laughing. "I'm sure whoever you tell second will eventually understa...

"Mione," Harry moaned.

"Okay, if you tell Ron how you feel, and make sure you don't ask his permission or anything like that," Hermione said seriously this time. "I'm sure that would be the best way to go."

"Right," Harry nodded his head. "Simple as that."

"Yep," Hermione said. "But you might want to get on the whole asking her out thing. She's a beautiful girl and there are a lot of guys that would like to go out with her."

"Yeah, I realized that one," Harry grumbled.

"I'm sure everything is going to work out of you," Hermione smiled, and the smile was happy at first, but it started to fade as she thought of her relationship with Ron, and how she thought everything was going to work out with that too. Harry could see how upset she was and wordlessly got up to set closer to her as he wrapped a arm around her. They stayed like that for awhile longer before they made their way back to the castle.

**********

Ron woke up that morning like it was any other. He was miserable, haunted by his dreams that were so nice that he almost wish that he could just keep sleeping all day. He looked around and Harry was up, rummaging through his trunk again, so he could check to see where Malfoy was. Ron tried to care about what Harry was worrying about, but it was hard to believe that Malfoy could really have some kind of sinister plan that would do them any harm.

He got out of his bed sleepily and he knocked again his bedside table and next thing he knew there was the sound of breaking glass. He looked down and noticed there was a broken vase on the floor with a few flowers in it and next to it was a box of cauldroncakes. He picked up the cauldroncakes, repaired the piece of broken glass and but the flowers back in them.

"Er... why did Lavender give me flowers?" Ron grumbled.

"Because it Valentines day," Harry mumbled, he was closing the map and sat up to look at him more closely.

"Valentin... argh great,"Ron groaned, now he was going to have to think of something to get her fast or she would probably break up with him. Not that that would be such a terrible thing to happen, but he didn't really want to be alone. Okay, so he hardly talks to her, he tried not to kiss her if he could help it, because it still made him feel uneasy and guilty, and he could barely stand to be near her for too long, but still... it was better than being alone. And really, she wasn't so bad when he though about it, she just wasn't the girl that he wanted to be sitting next to.

He opened the box of cauldorncakes, often one to Harry and then said, "Why would you know that it's Valentines' day anyway?"

"Er..." Harry said, stiffing uncomfortably, putting down the cauldorncke he was about to eat. "No reason."

"Oh really," Ron smirked, seeing immediately that Harry had a reason. Ron was only just able to marvel at how lucky he was having Harry here, his best mate has really been helping him get through this difficult time by being there for him, before he tried to force his friend to tell him everything. "Come on Harry... is there someone that's caught your eye."

"You can said that," Harry mumbled not looking Ron in the eye. "Look Ron..." Harry said this time looking up, about to confess his feeling for Ginny but Ron's eyes had glazed over and he had this goofy look in his eyes. "Ron..."

"Harry..." Ron said in a dreamy voice that would have given Luna Lovegood a run for her money. He didn't know where it came for, but suddenly he felt more at peace than he has in a while. Since Hermione's birthday and she was just lying peacefully in his arms. But he wasn't thinking of Hermione now. No he was thinking about Romilda Vane... the name just keep repeating in his head. He had no idea what she looked like but that didn't mattered. All he knew was that he had to find her somehow.

He wasn't really sure what was happening after that. He got the impression that he might have hit Harry for some reason, but that couldn't be right. Harry was helping him to find Romilda... Merlin did he love thinking that name... why would he have hit him for that. Still, why did they have to go the Slughorn's place, he was sure that wasn't a good place for him to impress a girl... he sucked at potions after all. But the old walrus was giving him a potions for his nerves, that should definitely help him right about now.

The clarity and peace he had evaporated in a second and he felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He groaned miserably, glad that he couldn't remember everything that he said, but he was sure that it was going to be impossible to face Harry for a while. He hardly noticed that Harry was trying to smarm up to Slughorn, it didn't matter much, except that if it helped Harry get to memory that he needed, he suppose he wouldn't mind suffering through this ridiculous incident.

Soon after that he was offered some mead and he drink it quickly, hoping the alcohol would numb his embarrassment. Well it didn't, but that was because it wasn't alcohol.... it was poison. He felt it's effects as soon as the liquor touched his tongue and he was chocking, but it was too late. He could feel his body going limp, his throat closing, and he shout his eyes. He envisioned Hermione at that moment... wishing he could have seen her happy just one more time. And yet, he was pleased now for what he did... She wouldn't be as hurt this way.

But again, he thought of a happy Hermione and he didn't want to die. He wanted to see that again... he had too. Things started to get darker, and the Hermione in his mind started to fade, but he wouldn't let it go and then... he felt something slide down his throat and it become just a little easier to breath...

**A/N: I thought that I would have gotten to the decusion after the poision incident, but it feels right ending here. I'm not really sure where the first part with Fred came from, but I thought that having a little lighter beginning would be nice. I hope this chapter wasn't too angsty, though I fear the next one, where Ron and Hermione will talk just might be... Well, I think I'll give you the next chapter in a week and I'll update this story on Thrusdays from now on. **


	30. Follow Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Thirty

Follow Your Heart

She got up early that day and she was glad she did. When she noticed the deep reds and soft pinks that colors from the corner of the room where she knew Lavender's side of the room was, she felt a little sick. She dressed, took her books and went to the the library as quickly as she could. When she sat down she sighed miserably. She had never really cared about this day before, it just seemed like a fake holiday that was invented to make you spend more money. However, she could imagine how different she would feel if she was with Ron. Actually, she thought she would have felt the same way she did now, but it wouldn't have matter... No, stop thinking about him, she shouted to herself.

She opened her book started reading, then she got up and went to a shelf and picked up another book. She was still looking for an explanation of what a Horcrux was and she had looked in almost every book in the library and still she hadn't found anything. This really annoyed her. She felt like she was letting down Harry. It was the one thing she had going for her after all, her smarts, and now even they were failing her. She tried to keep herself from becoming too pitiful but really, you would think that one thing would go her way.

"Hermione," Neville said way too loudly and several people sh-ed him. It was after lunch and she had been in there for nearly six hours.

"Hm," Hermione said, looking at the book that had mentioned Horcrux at least. Her excitement at finding it made it so she didn't realize Neville's anxiety. "Argh," she groaned when she realized that this book was worthless to her. Merlin did this piss her off so much...

"Mione!" Neville hissed anxiously.

"What?" Hermione said annoyed and looked at her friend. Her annoyance vanished in a second when she say his face. He was very pale and his eyes were so sad and worried. "What is it... what happened?"

Neville looked around the library, shook his head and took her arm, leading her away. When they reach the hallway, that was thankfully empty he let go and faced her again, but still he couldn't say this.

"Neville," Hermione moaned, her eyes pleading him to tell her.

Neville took a deep breath, gathered all the courage he had and blundered through what he had to tell her. "He'll survive..."

Hermione eyes widen, the color drained from her face and her heart stopped. She could tell immediately who Neville was talking about. The look in her friends eyes... the sympathy... the understanding... the pain... Though she knew that Neville would have gone to her like this... and talked the same way if it was Harry... her heart was telling her that wasn't the case. It was Ron...

"What happened?" Hermione said, her eyes crazed grabbing his robes.

"I don't... I was with Ginny... but I didn't really hear," Neville said, he sputtered. "But he's in the hospital wing and it's really bad..."

And she was off, running towards the hospital wing, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought of him. Willing herself to go faster, but she had to see him. Had to know that he was okay. The pain that she had been going through was nothing to this. She would take that pain for a hundred years if only he would be okay now. She would....

"Ow!" someone shouted as she ran into them coming around the corner.

"Harry!" she said looking down to see her messy haired friend and then noticed that she had reached her destination.

"Hermione," Harry said rubbing the spot were she had hit him.

"Do you know what happened... how bad is it.... will he be okay..." Hermione started rapidly asking question.

"Mione!" Harry shouted, putting his arms around her shoulders. "He's going to be okay...."

Hermione bite her lip, he sounded firm, but his eyes were worried.

"He is," Harry said again firmly. "He was poison, but he will be fine..."

"Poison," Hermione said in a weak voice, tears starting to come to her eyes and she didn't even tried to stop them. Ron was poison... POISON!

Harry frowned, and then started in a drawn voice, "it all started this morning when we woke up..." He explain how Ron had accidentally eaten the Cauldroncakes that Romilda Vane had given Harry (Why didn't you throw those away? The question screamed in her head, but she couldn't from the words). How it had indeed been filled with love potion and Harry had to take him down to Slughorn's to whip up a antidote for it. How Harry stayed to have a drink with Slughorn because he thought that perhaps he could persuade the potion master to give him the memory they need. And how Ron had drunk first...

"... I didn't know what was wrong with him, but I had to do something... so I ran to Slughorn's case and got out that beazor that was in there and I shoved it down Ron's throat..." Harry finished, his voice was strain, his hands were shaking and confidence was wiped from him.

Hermione put her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her and she had a feeling that he was talking as much comfort from this as she was.

"So Neville found you," a voice said a while later. Hermione turned to see that it was Ginny, looking just like Hermione felt. She disentangle herself from Harry and went to her friend, pulling her into a hug. Ginny wanted so much just to cry at his point, but she couldn't with Harry looking at her, so she quickly pulled away from her friend. "Sorry... I just..."

Hermione nodded, but didn't know what to do now... her mind started filling with horrible images and she need to see Ron now... to really see that he was okay. But it was clear that wasn't going to happen soon, and now she was just standing there, lost in her thoughts, and she couldn't even go back to sitting next to Harry because she knew it would be awkward for everything there.

She sat down, feeling that she would collapse soon if she stood much longer, but that didn't stop her form the pain and worry that was filling her. Luckily it wasn't much longer after that that Neville showed up again and silently went to sit next to her. He didn't say anything or even touch her, but she could feel his support and that helped.

It was hours later before they were allowed to go in to see Ron. Harry had gotten up and held Ginny's hand about half an hour before that and the two of them went into the room together. Hermione got up, suddenly more nervous and feeling that she didn't belong her, started walking to the room.

He looked so small, was the first thought that went through her head when she saw him laying there, helpless and weak. She had seen him in the hospital bed before and she thought that was bad, but this was so much worst. It shocked her, seeing him like this, because Ron had always been so much bigger than her, she didn't know that he could look this small. More tears fell down her face, as she looked at his, but she could tell that he was breathing... he was definitely alive.

"...but who was the poison really for," she heard Ginny said, her voice was strained, and Hermione could tell that she was putting great effort in concentrating on the subject to keep her mind off her brother.

"Don't know," Harry frowned. "Slughorn said that it was a gift for someone, but he didn't say who."

"Do you really need to keep talking about that," Hermione asked in a thick voice, that made it obvious she had been crying. She knew why they were doing it, but she didn't think she could talk hearing this one more time.

"Sorry, I didn't me..." Harry trialed off there because Ron had groaned, shifted in his bed and the pain look in his face loosened a little.

Molly and Arthur came into the hospital wing at that moment, their eyes on their son with so much concern it was hard to look at. "My little boy," Molly said miserably, sitting next to him and talking his hand. "My poor baby."

"He'll be okay Molly dear,"Arthur whispered from behind his wife, but his eyes were on his son looking just as worried as his wife's were.

This was all too much for Hermione. She felt like she was an outsider watching a private moment, which was made all the more true when she reminded herself that she was just Ron's ex... she shouldn't be here... She had seen that he was okay. So she turned and left the room... ran from the room...

**********

It was a few hours later and she was in her room, in bed trying not to think of Ron and how small and weak he looked. She couldn't do it. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and she knew that her visit in the hospital wasn't enough to calm her nerves. She needed to see him again, and the sooner the better.

"I can't believe that Ron ditched me all," Lavender said coming into the room, and Parvati was probably right behind her. It seem that the blonde girl noticed that Hermione was likely in the room too, because she made an impatient noise and said, "I think I'll get ready for bed."

As soon as Hermione her the door close again she of sat up and got out of bed.

"Oh hi... what happened?" Parvati said, immediately noticing Hermione's horrible state.

"Tell Lavender that... Ro... Ron was po-poisoned," Hermione said, having trouble getting the words out, as she continued to walk out of the room.

"What? No!" Parvati gasped; shocked and worried. "Are you okay... where are you going?"

"I c-can't be here," Hermione said, knowing that she didn't want to hear how Lavender reacted to this news, but the girl deserved to know. Beside, she didn't think she could just sit in her bed any longer. She had to feel like she was doing something right about now, so she walked out the door, and down the stairs to the common room. She knew where she really wanted to go, but it was now after hours (it was almost twelve o'clock). She found Harry on the couch by the fire, deep in thought and she immediately went to sit next to him, though she didn't say anything and didn't expect him to either.

She was wrong about him though. He looked up at her when she sat next to him, give something that was obviously supposed to be a smile but it didn't reach his eyes and it looked pained. "I was started to wonder if you were going to come."

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"I thought you might want this," Harry said holding out his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry..." Hermione said, shocked that he would give this to her and that he knew that's what she wanted to do. "I don't belong there..."

"You can't tell me that you don't still care about him," Harry said softly, he was looking into the fire and his expression was drawn. "And I know that he needs you..."

"Don't," Hermione said, a touched annoyed, but that didn't last long.

"Sorry," Harry sighed. "I didn't mean... I just thought that you would want to see him..." he got up, placed the cloak on the couch and said, "just in case you need it."

As soon as he had was out of the room Hermione picked up the cloak, feeling the liquid fabric in her figures as her heart started to race. It took her ten more minutes to move though, she had been listening the pros and cons about doing this, and though her cons outweighed her pros by a big margin, it didn't matter in the end. Because the one pro she had was more important than any of them, she needed to know that he was really okay... and she needed to see it for herself.

When she got to the hospital Ron was still asleep, though he was looking a little better than he did the first time she saw him, he was still too pale and fragile looking for her taste. She sat down in the chair that was nearest to his bed and grabbed his hand, not feeling uncomfortable at all; he mind never once telling her that she didn't belong her, because in that moment she knew that she did.

**********

His eyelids were really heavy, but he felt like he should be up now. His mind seemed to be moving at an extremely slow pace and it seemed like hours later that his eyes finally open. However, when they did, his heart pounded in his chest, and yet he felt like a great weight had been lifted off of him. He recognized the beautiful wavy hair immediately, and even though he was in the hospital wing feeling like crap, he felt that everything was right again.

He sat there watching her, knowing that it probably was better for him to try and sleep more, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart grew heavy though, the longer he watched her knowing that this wouldn't last and started to wonder why she was even here at all.

Hermione started to stir then, and when she lifted her head to meet his gaze, she smiled when she saw his warm blue eyes looking back at her. In that instead, they both felt perfectly at peace, like nothing could ever disturb them. The next minute reality kicked in and her expressed turn sad as she sat up straighter.

They stayed like that for a while, looking at each other, both a little confused and scared, but they couldn't look away from the other. It was Ron that broke the silence as he tried to speak. "W..." he coughed out in a harsh voice that sounded like he hadn't spoke in days. His throat hurt like hell, even without trying to talk, but still, he tried again. "Why... are... you.... here?" he choked out, and only when he was done speaking did he realized how hurtful those words could be.

Hermione eyes tighten and she pushed away from him, "I'm sorry... I should leave."

Ron grabbed her arm before she could move any farther away. She looked down at the hand the was closed around her wrist, the simple movement sending chills down her spine, and shook her head. "You obviously don't want me here..."

"Don't go..." Ron said in his raspy voice, and she looked him in the eyes. She couldn't help but be struck by the pleading look in them... nor did she miss the other look she saw there.

"I really don't understand you at all," Hermione muttered, a little annoyed as she sat down again.

Ron snorted, and then winched; he knew what she was feeling. He felt as if he would never truly understand the girl sitting next to him.

Hermione sighed, reached over to a table near him and picked up a glass of water that was on it. She give it to Ron, who drink it immediately. The liquid burned as it went down his throat, but it also felt good in a weird way.

"Better," Hermione asked taking the glass from him.

"I think," Ron said, his voice still rough, but it didn't hurt as much.

"Good," Hermione said, starting to feel uncomfortable again.

"Don't get angry," Ron said, struggling to say this. "But why are you here?"

She glared at him this time but he keep talking.

"After everything I've done..." Ron said shakily. "I've been a jerk to you... I've hurt..."

"That doesn't matter," Hermione interrupted, knowing where he was going with this. It hurt her to hear his shaky, rough voice when it should be deep and strong. "None of that will change how I feel about you."

"Why not?" Ron asked, looking like he was angry at something, though she couldn't tell what it was it was clear it wasn't her.

She looked down again at his hand as it moved to grasp her own. Somehow this seemed to egg her on, and before she knew it she was talking. "Because I lo... care about you."

Ron eyes went wide and his hand reflexively squeezed her hand. She was going to say love... she loves him. His heart filled joyously at those word, but the tone was wrong and his face fell when he realized exactly what he had done. He had messed up. In trying to do something he had only succeeded in making things worse.

"I thought you would be better off without me," Ron voice came out so quietly that he didn't think she could possible hear, but she did.

She looked at him incredulously, not really believing what she was hearing. "What does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious," Ron said miserably. "I can't do anything right. I even manage to bungle up the one good thing I had going for me..."

"Ron..." Hermione said, tears starting to come to her eye, she looked miserable.

"You're perfect... everything I ever wanted," Ron went on, forcing the words to come out, knowing that this was the only change he would ever get to explain... and he had to explain. "But I'm not going to be anything..."

He stopped there because Hermione expression had now changed from miserable to a glare. "And what does that mean Ronald!" her voice dripped with angry.

"You deserve more than getting stuck with someone like me," Ron said, his voice dripping in self loathing. "You deserve someone that's brilliant... and I'm average at best. Could you really see yourself with a bloke that's likely to become a stock boy or some other kind of loser..."

Hermione's eyes were blazing now, as he looked at her and yet they were somehow soft, too. "I never want to hear you say that again!"

"It's tr..." Ron started.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled this time (thankfully Hermione had cast a charm so Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear them). "You will never say any such nonsense again! You hear me!"

"It's not nonsense Hermione!" Ron shouted, despite his throat, but was coughing horrible now.

"Ron," Hermione said, her tone softer as she got him more water. "Don't you see yourself at all?"

"I can see fine," Ron said putting the glass down. "I'm an average student, a decent Quidditch player and a good friend. That's it! There's nothing else to me..."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," Hermione huffed, impatiently. "There is so much more about you than that..."

"Yeah right," Ron scoffed. "Name one thing, one thing I excel at Hermione!"

"For starters, you're far more than a good friend," Hermione glared at him. "Do you not realize what you've done for Harry... what you mean to him?"

"Well besides Harry..."

"Okay then," Hermione said narrowing her eyes. "How about, I know that you're a lot smarter and more powerful than you think you are. The only thing that you lack is confidence in yourself. If you think that all you'll be is a bloody stock boy, then that's all you'll ever be. But if you give yourself a bloody chance you would do a hell of a lot better..."

"I don't think I've ever hear you swear so much Hermione," Ron point out smirking.

"Are you listening to me at all?" Hermione snapped at him, her overwhelming anger quailing him.

"Yes," Ron nodded.

"I've seen you be confident about things Ron," Hermione went on, still glaring at him in hopes that it would make him hear what she was saying. "When you play chess, or Quidditch or anytime you're helping Harry with something... and you do whatever it takes to get the job done. You just need to apply yourself to Ron. I have confidence in you..."

"Mione," Ron said flabbergasted at what she just said. How strongly she felt about this, and how clearly she believed what she said.

"Why didn't you come to me with this," Hermione said looking away from him now, as the pain started to kick in again, and a different kind of angry took over. "You could have told me how you felt, but instead you break up with me..."

"I didn't realize how much you cared," Ron said miserably. "If I knew..."

"So this is my fault!" Hermione snapped at him.

"No... I didn't... don't put words into my mouth!" Ron snapped back, normally he loved fighting with her, but not this time. He didn't want to rail her up, he needed her to understand...

"Fine then... I'm waiting," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I thought it was better for you if this ended sooner than later," Ron mumbled, no able to meet her eyes. "I thought that being with me would drain everything good about you; you passion, your drive..."

"I get it now," Hermione said, her angry replaced with pain. "You didn't trust me."

"What?" Ron looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't that I could be happy with you," Hermione said. "I've never cared about someone status or what job they did... as long as you were happy, I would have been too."

"So you're saying that if your were invited to someone important, let say the Minister of Magic house (and lets face it, you probably will), you wouldn't be embarrass to introduce me!" Ron said.

"What did I just say about putting yourself down," Hermione snapped.

"I'm working with how I was feeling then!" Ron said, "answer me!"

"The only way that you would be an embarrassment or disappointment to me is if you just gave up and didn't try," Hermione said, her voice turning as cold as ice. "Like you did with us."

Ron's heart fall in his chest, he could hear the pain and a note of finality to her words, and he tried to say anything to help him out, but nothing came out of his mouth. She was right in a way. He never thought of it that way before, but he did give up on them. By giving up on himself. By listening to his fears.

Hermione got up than, she couldn't stay here now. Ron had just given her a lot of things to think about. She had always known he was insecure, and she could understand to a certain point his fears, but it hurt unbelievably that he didn't talk to her.

"Don't go," Ron said as she pulled out of his grasp easily, he was to slow to keep her there.

Hermione continued to walk away, and she wasn't going to look back... that was until she heard the crush as the water glass Ron had been using feel to the floor. She turn around to see Ron trying to balance himself on the counter that held the glass, his face was read with the effort it took for him to keep himself upright and he was breathing hard.

"Ron!" Hermione rushed over to him, talking his arm and helping him balance. "What are you doing?"

"If... if you're... going... t-to leave..." Ron said breathlessly, "I... I'll... h-have to... go a-after you."

"Ron," Hermione said miserable. "You're such a prat. Using you condition to keep me here."

Ron tried to give her his lop sided grin, but it was more like a grimace. "I... have to... w-work with... w-what I've g-got."

"Like I said, prat," Hermione said trying to smile in return, her face was now right next to his, trying to put him back into bed properly.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, his breath going back to normal, but with her this close his heart was still beating faster than it probably should be. Even so, he put his arms around her, making sure that she wouldn't try to leave again, because there was no way he would have the strength to even attempt to get up again. "I never thought... it was about me... I didn't trust me..."

"Ron," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes again and this time Ron reached up to wipe them away leaving his hand on her face.

"I've always known that you were the most caring, beautiful, charming, intelligent, strong, and I could list a million other things," Ron said softly. "I'm sorry that I thought I would only get in your way... but please don't say I ruin this forever..." he stopped there, trying to form the last words he needed to say. Trying to read her expression, but she was crying again and he couldn't tell what she was feeling. "Because... I love you..." it was harder to say than he would have thought possible, and fear was now trying to crush him alive (even with her practically telling him she felt the same way at the beginning of this conversation).

Hermione didn't say anything as more tears came to her. How many times did she wish for this to happen? Especially these last few months, wishing he would chuck the blonde bimbo and confess his undying love for her. It felt surreal hearing the actual words coming out of his month. Her heart skipped a beat, her pulse quickened, and her senses numbed. She let her heart take over as she replied, "Ron... I love you..."

Ron smiled at that, and using the hand that was still on her face, brought her head closer to him. They both closed their eyes as they moved slowly closer, however at the last second Hermione turned her head, and Ron kissed her check. When she pulled away he looked hurt and confused.

"You have a girlfriend," Hermione reminded him, and herself. She couldn't do this, even if she didn't care for Lavender very much at the moment. Besides, if anything was ever to come of Hermione and Ron's relationship in the future (and she really had hopes, dangerous hopes, that it would) she couldn't want to start it my cheating.

Ron just looked at her miserably. He knew that she was right, he couldn't do anything with Hermione while he still was technically going out with Lavender. He didn't want her to leave, but this time he didn't try to stop her when she said goodbye. They both had a lot of things to think about, and he had told her everything he could, all he could hope was it was enough. Still, there was something he was going to have to do before he sees Hermione again (which he desperately hoped was soon, but seeing as he was trapped in the hospital for Merlin knows how long, it would be up to Hermione). He had to have a talk with Lavender.


	31. Ron's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: In the last chapter it was suggested that I need to find a Beta for this story, the only problem I have with that is that I don't really have time to go looking for one. I'm spend all my time working on all the different stories that I'm doing. However, if anyone wants to offer to Beta this, I would really appreciate this.**

Chapter Thirty-One

Ron's Birthday

When she walked through the hospital wing doors her heart was heavy. She was already dreading what was coming, and it wasn't helped any when she saw his face. He was looking at her, propped up in his seat, surrounded by a few empty potion vials and a few that weren't empty.

"Mr. Weasley, pay attention," Madam Pomfrey said, giving him the next vial. He drained it quickly, made a disgusted face, and handed it make to her. This repeated until all the potion were taken. "You need your rest now, it will take awhile for the poison to be completely out of your system and it helps if you don't move around too much." As she turned she noticed the girl standing in the room, Madam Pomfrey said in a stern voice, "you can talk to him as long as you don't get him too exited."

"I won't," she promised and the nurse left the two of them alone.

"Hi," Ron said, his voice sounded horrible. "Sorry," he said clearing his throat. "All this damn potions is burning my throat..."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk," she said concern, going to sit next to her.

"Nah, I'll get use to it," Ron waved her off, and he already sounded better. "Besides, I think the last one might have been a healing drought to relieve the pain."

"Good," she tried smiling at him but she couldn't manage it. "You know I was really angry at you yesterday."

"Sorry," Ron said.

"You didn't have to get poison just to skip out on spending time with me you know," she tried to chuckle.

"I'll tried to remember that," Ron smiled, but his eyes were grave, and his expression guarded.

"No one even thought about telling me you were hurt," Lavender said, not looking at the boy that she had been going out with for the last two months. It always hurt coming to the end, and she knew this was the end even without him saying it. Besides, if she was honest with herself she knew that was coming a long time ago. They had both clung on to this relationship harder than they need to, but that didn't make this any easier. "It's like it didn't even register that I might want to know this."

"Lavender," Ron tried to say; what he didn't know, but he was sure he was supposed to say something here.

"And don't even try to tell me you wanted me crying at your bedside," Lavender said looking at Ron now, trying to muster up all her angry, not wanting to be weak in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Lavender," Ron said; and he really meant it. It wasn't bad enough that he had messed things up with Hermione but he had shamelessly used this girl in front of him. It would be easy for him to convince himself that he not only didn't deserve to get Hermione back, but he didn't deserve to be happy at all, when he thought of his behavior the last two months. However, he couldn't let that happen. He owed it to Hermione never to doubt anything to do with her again, and that meant that he had to believe her when she said that he was actually a good person. Someone worth knowing.

This thought didn't really improve his mood this moment, because he felt like the biggest bastard for the pain he cause all three of them, but he couldn't changed the past. He just had to do the best he could in the present and hope that he could repair the mistake that he had made.

"About what?" Lavender said, feeling a little petty in the moment; she was going to make him say it.

"For how I've been acting the last few weeks," Ron said, thinking about how he had been avoiding her or brushing her off. "For making you think that there might be something more," he added, though he wasn't sure that he had done that. He really wanted to say, For kissing you in the first place, but he thought that might have hurt her. "For bring you into this whole mess..."

"Why don't you just say it already?!" Lavender said getting up, the last thing he said making her think immediately of Hermione and she was more than a little angry about that. "You don't want to see me anymore."

Ron looked at her, shocked by her burst of anger, and opened and closed his month at a lost for words.

"And you know what, I don't want to be with a pale, speckled git anymore either!" Lavender shouted and then turned around storming out of the room.

"Miss Brown, well you keep..." Madam Pomfrey said sternly as she came into the room, but stopped when she noticed the girl wasn't there.

"She left," Ron said to her.

"Coming in her and yelling at my patient," Pomfrey muttered. "I told you no excitement Mr. Weasley, if you don't keep your heart rate down, to poison is going to spread again."

"I know," Ron said, hoping if he sounded reprehensible the nurse would leave him alone. "I'm sorry."

"Okay," Pomfrey said as the hospital doors opened and Harry walked in. "No need to warn you that you need to keep things quite, Mr. Potter."

"No, I think I remembered that," Harry said walking over to Ron. "Hey mate."

"Hey," Ron smiled.

"You look remarkably happy for a man that was just poisoned," Harry said.

"Harry, you're way behind the times," Ron smirked. "That was so yesterday. So many things has happened since then."

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" But before Ron could say anything more Harry noticed his cloak sticking out form underneath Ron's billow. He frowned and said, "I lend the girl my cloak and she just leaves in hear for anyone to find."

"What?" Ron asked, as Harry pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and a note fell to the ground. Harry leaned over to pick it up, but before he could read it Ron asked, "you let Mione use your cloak?"

"So she's Mione again?" Harry questioned with a hopeful look.

"You answer me and I'll answer you," Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I gave her the cloak," Harry said. "She seemed to be really worried about you and I figured you two needed to talk."

"We did," Ron smiled. "I think things might be looking better today."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"This is part of you being behind the times," Ron shrugged. "I had a good talk with one girl and ditch another."

"You broke up with Lavender," Harry said, not quite able to keep the pleasure out of his voice. He didn't really like having to deal with Lavender all the time, nor did he think that Ron was too happy with her.

"Yeah," Ron said, his smiling faltering.

"And you spoke to Mione," Harry smiled, seeing clearly that Ron didn't want to talk about Lavender.

"Yeah," Ron said, this time his smiling widened. "It was kind of a rough talk, but I think things might get better now."

"That's nice to know," Harry said, and then looked down to read the note.

_Harry, _

_Do you honestly think that I would just leave this laying around without any kind of protection. Honestly, I know how important this is to you! I put a spell on it so only you or Ron could see it. I would have just returned it to you, but I figured that you were likely to see Ron before you saw me and I thought this would be the best way to give it to you._

_Hermione._

Harry chuckled at that. "That's one incredible witch we've got here, though I don't know how she know I would doubt her."

"There was a charm on the note too," a voice said from the doorway and both boys looked up to see the witch in question. "You wouldn't have been able to read it if you didn't doubt me."

"I'm so sorry," Harry said overly apologetic. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're forgiven I suppose," Hermione smiled, but she was looking at Ron. "It seems like I didn't need to go through all that trouble though, I could have just handed it back to you."

"And miss out on showing off you're amazing skills," Harry chuckled, but Hermione tensed and Ron frowned (though that was due because of Hermione reaction). "What did I say?"

"It's nothing," Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione, what Harry said never would have bothered me," Ron said. "And I know you weren't showing off... and so does Harry."

"Er... yeah, what he said," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably. He had the distinct feeling that he should leave the two alone, but when he caught Hermione's eye, it was clear she wanted him to stay. He looked instinctively at Ron, but he was watching Hermione who was now looking at him. However, Ron did turned to Harry, having the feeling that his friend was looking at him, and he too was giving the 'please don't leave me' look.

"Merlin, someone would think you lot were up to something with all the shifty looks you keep giving each other," Ginny said as she entered the room. Luckily, that broke the tension that was building in the room as everyone chuckled at that. The three of them stayed with Ron for the rest of the day.

"Alright you lot, visiting hours is over," Pomfrey called.

"But we're in the middle of a game," Ron said in his best pleading voice, he was playing against Hermione.

"I suppose you can finish," Pomfrey gave in, "but the other two need to leave now. And as soon as you're done, you'll have to leave Miss Granger."

"Alright," Hermione said respectfully.

Ron waited until they were alone to say what he's been dying to tell her since he saw her. Of course he was a little nervous about being alone with her, he wasn't sure how to act around her yet, nor did he knew where he stood. "Hermione," he said softly.

"Hmmm..." Hermione said looking at the chessbroad. She was wary of being along with him, not able to trust her feeling at the moment.

"I... er... I broke up with Lavender," Ron said bluntly.

Hermione looked up at him incredulously. She was barely away from him for three hours, had he really had time to break up with a girl in that time. When she meet his eyes, she knew that he had. Hope and excitement fluttered through her as she looked into his eyes, but she wasn't about to let herself go down this path again. He had hurt her twice in the past and she didn't think she could take a third time.

"I didn't ask you to do that," Hermione said when she could find her voice. She looked away from him and called out her move.

"I know," Ron sighed, he was hoping for a better reaction than that.

She seemed to have read his mind because the next words from her were, "what do you expect me to say Ron? I suppose you wanted me to just to take you back like nothing happened..."

"Actually I didn't expect that at all," Ron said seriously. "I know I have a lot to make up for."

"It's going to take a lot of time for that to happen," Hermione said looking back up at him, she couldn't help herself. She realized that it wasn't going to be as difficult as she knew it should be; but there was no way she was going to let him know that.

"I'm willing to spend the rest of my life making this up to you," Ron said giving her his lop sided smile as his knight took her rook, his smile turn to a smirk.

"You are such a prat," Hermione scowled at him, looking at the chessboard again. "You certainly sound sure of yourself. You don't think you'll get bore after a while... or something else won't happen that might discourage you."

Ron chuckled. "Do you honestly think I could get bored with you."

"Hm... I could make it a condition that you have to read all of your textbooks or something," Hermione smirked at the chessboard.

"You wouldn't," Ron said and giving her a fake pained look when she met his eyes. "Honesty, I would read every book in the library without complaint if it means that I could be with you."

"Without complaint," Hermione said doubtfully.

"Okay, I'd probably complain a little," Ron admitted. "Or the whole time, but still..."

Hermione chuckled and made her next move and Ron just stared at her. It was twenty minutes later and she knew that he should have beaten her a long time ago but he didn't seem to be in any hurry to do it. She couldn't help but love that he was doing that.

"So do you want me to bring you your homework tomorrow after classes?" Hermione asked as her bishop took one of his pawns.

"Mione, what's the point of being poisoned if I still have to do homework!" Ron groaned.

"Ronald, you can't just let your classwork suffer because you're in here," Hermione said, looking scandalized.

"They won't suffer that much, it's not like I do my homework on a regular bases anyways," Ron rolled his eyes.

"You have since you've been friends with me," Hermione snapped back. "Besides, it will give you something to do in here when we're all in class."

"I can think of so many things I would rather do in that time other than homework," Ron groaned.

"Fine then," Hermione huffed. "I suppose that means I won't have too many reasons to check up on you then. I was planning on helping you keep up in class but if you don't care..."

Ron smiled at her as she ranted at him, and he knew that he would give in. She knew it too, as soon as she saw the smile.

"Fine," Ron said, moved his knight and added, "Checkmate."

Hermione looked at the chessboard one last time, got up, gave Ron a lingering hug, and said, "see you tomorrow."

**********

It was two weeks after this and Hermione had gone to visit Ron everyday. It was easy for the two to regain their friendship, they fell into it like nothing had happened. However, Hermione still was reluctant to let him completely back in her heart and he respected that. Today, was a very special day however. I twas Ron's seventeenth birthday.

Ron woke up and immediately looked over at the presents that were on his bedside counter. He opened them all with a flourish and was pleased at everything he got. He particularly like the watch that his parents gave him, he could tell it must have been expensive, but that wasn't why he liked it. He liked it because it made him feel like his parents were their for him, that his whole family was there for him all the time.

However, he was missing one present, or at least he was hoping it was only missing and he would get it later today. It would hurt a lot if he didn't get anything from Hermione, even if he probably didn't deserve anything at the moment.

His friends came to visit him pretty early, it was nice that his birthday fell on the weekend and he had time to really celebrate with everyone. And just about everyone that he knew and liked came, all his dorm mates, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George (who said they came to try and buy out Zanko's Joke shop because they were doing so well, and got Dumbledore's permission to come and visit their brother), Luna Lovegood (who gave him a very weird looking plant thingy that she called Grumish or something like that; telling him if he put in under his pillow it would help ward off the Nargles). He thanked her, trying not to look at her too oddly; and finding that he was really starting to like this odd girl. Then there was Hannah Abbott, Susan bones, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley form Hufflepuff.

It surprised him that Madam Pomfrey had allowed them all to stay there, even though it got pretty loud, but Harry confessed that he might have cast a charm that made it so the nurse didn't know how lively thing were getting.

"So how are things going with the team?" Ron asked Harry.

"How many times to I have to tell you this?" Harry groaned. "McLaggen is acting like a totally wanker. He acts like he knows everything and tries to tell us all what to do. I'm starting to think it would be better to put anyone else out there, a bloody first year even, just so I don't have to hear him complain anymore."

"Hm," Ron said, taking this more serious this time, but still smiling smugly. "That a tough one Harry. If you don't have someone halfway decent as Keeper the other teams will walk all over you. Remember last year when..."

"Yeah I remember," Harry said.

"I think you're just going to have to stick it out with McLaggen," Ron grimaced. "And try to ignore the arrogant prat."

"Yeah," Harry groaned.

Ron looked closely at his friend and he could see that something was bothering Harry, and he thought it was more than just Quidditch, "what's up mate?"

"Huh?" Harry said, he was looking at Dean and Ginny talking, and his stomach clenched. He still hadn't talked to Ron about Ginny, nor had he told her how he felt. He knew that they had been growing closer since Ron was poisoned, but he also knew that if he didn't say something soon he was going to regret it for the rest of his life. However, when he looked back at his friend, he didn't think that it would be the best birthday present if he told Ron this right now.

In the mean time Hermione was talking to Fred in the corner.

"So, it seems like you and Ronniekins have made up," Fred smiled at her.

"Not completely," Hermione answered honestly.

"I see," Fred frowned. "Has he told you why he was such a tosser."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "And don't worry, I'm going to follow your advice. I'm just not going to make it too easy for him."

"Good, he deserve to do a little groveling after what he pulled," Fred said, the smile back on his face.

"Ron's lucky he has a brother like you Fred, looking out for him," Hermione smiled at him.

"Will you mind keeping that down," Fred hissed at her looking over his shoulder dramatically. "That's not something I want to get around."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"It's all part of the Weasley charm, Mione, you know you love it," Fred smirked.

"I suppose I can't deny that," Hermione chuckled, and then looked over to were Ron was, still in his bed surrounded by a bunch of guys. Even so, Ron seemed to look up at just that moment and when their eyes might, he smiled brightly at her.

"If you ask me, I think he wants you to go over there," Fred smirked.

"Yeah, probably right," Hermione smiled, but she didn't go to him at that point, she went to go talk with Neville and Hannah and her Hufflepuff friends. She wanted to wait to unitl he was alone to go talk to Ron. Besides, he had tones of people talking to him, he didn't really need her now.

It was an hour before visiting hours were over and everyone was now being shewed out of the hospital wing by an angry looking Madam Pomfrey. Everyone that is besides Hermione. He didn't know what it was about her, but Pomfrey seem too have taken a liken to Hermione, which was fine my him.

"It seemed like you were avoiding me today," Ron said when they were left alone.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I just thought you might want to talk to some of your other friends. You haven't seen them much lately and we talk everyday..."

"I would rather talk to you than anyone else," Ron said.

"You seemed to be laughing a lot with whatever you guys were talking about," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Ron smiled. "It was nice being with the guys for a bit."

"Here," Hermione said handing Ron a heavy box. "This was suppose to be your Christmas present but... well, I really couldn't send it to you then."

"So instead you sent back my bracelet," Ron said and then curse himself. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I couldn't keep the bracelet when it belongs in your family Ron," Hermione said softly.

"I would have preferred it if you kept it," Ron said. "What did you do with the charm?"

"The charm is mine Ronald, you can't have it back," Hermione said, blushing silent. She had put the charm on a necklace and worn it everyday since she's got back from Hogwarts.

"I didn't want it back Mione," Ron smiled.

"Are you going to open your present or not," Hermione huffed.

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it," Ron chuckled as he ripped the wrapping paper off and looked at the carved box. He figured as nice as this was, there was probably more to it than that and open the lid. It was a chess set, beautiful crafted and polished nicely. There were both black and white piece but he could immediately tell that there weren't enough in there to make two complete sets, and quickly found out that it was only enough to make one.

He wasn't really sure what was going on here, but when he looked up and saw her hopeful expression he put on a smile (that was actually quite easy seeing as she really was cute when she looked that way) and said, "Thanks Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't fool me with that smile, you don't like it."

"No honestly Hermione, they're beautiful," Ron said, please that he could tell the truth about this at least.

"Stop being a prat and let me explain," Hermione huffed.

"All right then," Ron said confused again.

"You see," Hermione said taking the box from him and pouring the pieces on his bed (the chessmen all started to grumbled and say rude things about her and Ron told them to shut up) and took the chessboard that was in the drawer next to the bed along with Ron's chessmen that he had gotten from his grandpa. "As soon as the board is all set up, the set I got you will turn to whatever color your pieces aren't."

Ron smiled as the pieces did exactly like she said they would.

"Once it does that... well you start playing," Hermione said, finish a little lamely, though it helped that one of the pieces that she had just bought him moved at that exact moment (the King on that side even called out the move in a raspy grunt).

"Wow," Ron smiled. "You mean it will play against me. That's brilliant! How good are they."

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, though she was had a good idea that they were very good. "But it's supposed to be charmed with the mind of Ragnuk..."

"Really?" Ron said. "He was supposed to be brilliantly at wizarding chess. He always liked challenging all the wizards to matches, he's a goblin you know, and took delight at beating them at their own game. He won tons of money that way too, but of course he bit off more than he could chew when he challenged Gryffindor. I heard that's how Gryffindor got him to make his sword! Er... at least that's what my grandpa use to tell me when we played against each other."

"I didn't think you would know all this," Hermione looked annoyed and impressed at the same time.

"Er... sorry," Ron said, trying not to laugh at her expression.

"I was looking forward to telling you," Hermione explained. "I thought it would be a nice bit of history that you would actually listen to for a change."

Ron chuckled. "Sorry, it looks like my grandpa beat you to this one. Though I still don't know if this pieces could really be charmed to play like Ragnuk... I mean he's a goblin, he couldn't have done it himself."

"Ah," Hermione said looking excited, and Ron was very glad that he didn't know this part of the story. "Well you see, Gryffindor was rather impressed by how well Ragnuk had played, saying that the goblin was the best opponent that he's very played against. So, Gryffindor convinced him to make a chess set that would have his brain imprinted on them, and Gryffindor did they same for himself. They each kept the other persons imprinted set and would play against them..."

"Merlin, I would love to play against Gryffindor's set," Ron said dreamily.

"As if you would be worthy of that boy," the King crackled. "And if you're not going to make a move can you put us away already."

"I'll be with you in a moment," Ron hissed at the King. "Mione how did you know all this?"

"The King told me," Hermione shrugged.

"You mean I could have just asked him," Ron mumbled.

"Like I would have told the likes of you," the King scoffed. "I doubt you will be worth my time."

"He doesn't seem very pleasant," Ron muttered and then turned back to Hermione. "This is a brilliant gift Mione," he smiled widely at her, but it had just accord to him that a set like this probably cost a lot.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing," Ron said too quickly and she raised again eyebrow again. Ron groaned, she knew him too well to believe that. "Fine... it's just... I know this cost a lo..."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Ron, it actually didn't cost that much... maybe a little more than you would want me to spend on you, but not that much. And considering it's now a Christmas and birthday gift... well, honestly, I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather give you..."

Ron was laughing at his point, his discomfort of a moment again vanishing as he watched her try to explain this.

"This is not funny," Hermione groaned.

"I would have to disagree with you there," Ron chuckled. "Thank you Hermione, I love it." he added before turning to the board and saying to the King, "Now, I'm ready to take you down a notch."

One look at Ron face as he concentrate on the board in front of him told Hermione that she wasn't ready to watch this yet. It was one thing to play him, like she had on a few occasions but it was another to watch him play someone else. He always seemed to be more intense when he was playing someone else, and his confident, thoughtful face turned her on to know ends.

"I think that's my cue to go," Hermione said getting up.

"What... no..." Ron said.

"It's really getting late, and if I abuse Madam Pomfrey kindness she's not going to want me coming around anymore," Hermione said, realizing there was only five minutes left for visiting hours.

"Alright then," Ron pouted.

"Goodnight Ron, I hoped you had a good birthday," Hermione smiled, as she lean over to gave him a hug.

"With you in it, how could I not," Ron smiled at her.

"You're laying it on a little thick don't you think Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm just saying the truth," Ron mumbled.

"But it's not like you to say things like that," Hermione said. "Not all the time like you have been, anyways."

"So you want me to be an insensitive prat," Ron said slowly.

"I want you to be you," Hermione said simply.

"Okay," Ron said. "I think I could handle being me again."

Hermione shook her head as she smiled at him. "Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Mione," Ron said and with that Hermione left the hospital wing.


	32. A Talk with Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Thirty-Two

A Talk with Harry

"Mione, there's something wrong with this chessman," Ron said the next day as soon as Hermione walked into the hospital wing.

"Really?" Hermione said, trying to had a smiling. "What?"

"I think you were cheated," Ron said. "They are way to easy to beat to be Ragnuk's set." Hermione started chuckling at this and he glared at her. "What?"

"There's more than one difficulty level's," Hermione smiled, sitting next to him. "There's five settings, Very Easy, Easy, Medium, Hard, Very Hard. It's at medium right now."

"You didn't think much of my chess skills then," Ron pouted.

"Actually, I was pretty sure this was what was going to happen," Hermione laughed, she liked it when he was annoyed and pouting like this.

"Fine then," Ron huffed. "Set it to the most difficult level."

Hermione smiled and muttered the spell so Ron couldn't hear her. "So are you going to play now."

"That depends... are you going to make me do classwork if I don't," Ron said.

"Well there is the Transfiguration..." Hermione started.

"I'm playing now," Ron said interrupting her and Hermione chuckled. She decided that if she was next to him, not really able to see his face she might be able to watch this game. Of course as he played the game for nearly an hour she did look up at him more than once and notice the look that had always drove her crazy. So, she got her own homework out after the fourth time she looked at him, and started working over it feverishly. She had no idea that he enjoyed watching her do homework as much as she liked watching him play chess.

It was a while later when she hear the King on the other side, said in a smug voice "Checkmate."

"Hmph," Ron huffed and put the pieces away.

"I'm sorry you lost," Hermione said.

"You didn't put it on the hardest setting Mione," Ron said looking at her annoyed.

"You just lost and you're saying you think it should be harder," Hermione frowned at him, but he was right about the setting.

"Mione, I made a mistake early in the game and they didn't take advantage of it," Ron scowled. "I should have been betting in six moves..."

"You were going to lose on purpose," Hermione questioned. "That didn't sound like you at all."

"Er... I didn't realize my mistake until later," Ron said, his ears turning red. "It was kind of a stupid mistake, I was trying to be really aggressive, but left myself ungrounded.... Why are you smiling at me."

"No reason," Hermione said still smiling at him, she loved how he was trying to explain himself, especially when his ears turned red. "Sorry. You're right about the setting but I'm not going to turn it to the very hard for you, for two reasons. First, I think patience is a virtue and it's best to get somewhere by taking all the steps instead of skipping one. And second... well, actually the chess man are very proud and they don't like using their skill on lesser players."

"What's that supposed to mean," Ron huffed indignantly, though his mind was mostly on what she had said before. He didn't know if she intended it to sound that way, but it seemed like she was trying tell him about their relationship. That he shouldn't try to rush things with her, but enjoy everything step he could with her and they will reach the same place in the end.

"That if you don't beat them in the hard setting they wouldn't lower themselves to play with you at their full ability," Hermione shrugged. "The last three owners that had this set couldn't beat them on the hard setting and were supposively angered farther by the taunts of the King."

"So, you got me a chess set that is designed to make the owner go mad," Ron said a half amused and half confused look.

"I supposed," Hermione smiled kindly at him. "But I was also sure that you were going to beat them. I know you can do it."

Ron face went red at her words and the tone and look that went with them. "Thanks Mione."

**********

Ron was enjoying listening to the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game through the window that Madam Pomfrey allowed to be open, at least he was enjoying it as much as he could while wishing he could be out there playing. However, he had to admit that this was probably the best game to have missed because he probably wouldn't have been able to concentrate as much as normal with Luna doing the commentary. He was lucky that Harry had taught him the Muffliato charm or his laughter would have made Pomfrey shut the window and lecture him about staying calm.

He was sure that he was quite healthy at this point and she only kept him in her this last week because she didn't want him playing in the Quidditch match, but he went along with it. He was a little afraid of what he was going to do when he got out of the hospital wing... how was his relationship with Hermione going to work once she didn't have to meet him here.

"... oh no, that doesn't not look good," he heard Luna's voice through the window and he was worried because he could hear real concern in her voice. "Harry was hit in the head by a Bludger that was sent my his own Keeper... This indeed wasn't a very good tactic on Gryffindor's part... The Gryffindor Beaters catch Harry before he can hit the ground and the Hufflepuff hold onto the Quaffle as they watch Harry land.... I do hope that he's okay..."

Ron was worried as he listened to the Luna continuing voicing what was happening and when she said that they were probably taking him to the hospital wing he lowered the charm he was using and told Pomfrey what had happened. She was busying herself to get everything ready before she got there, muttering something about Quidditch should be band, as she worked.

Harry was unconscious when he was brought in on an invisible stretcher by Flitwick and followed by Hermione. Pomfrey went to work on him as quickly and she could, though she looked at Hermione as Harry was lowered on the bed and said, "he doesn't need visitors now Miss Granger."

"I'm here to see Ron," Hermione lied immediately, briskly walking over to him and grabbing his hand tightly. It was clear by her expression and the grab that she wasn't going to leave if she could help it and it seem that the nurse wasn't going to try, seeing as she just went back to work after that. Neither Ron nor Hermione said a word as they watched Pomfrey work. It was clear after a while that Harry was going to be okay, because the nurse sighed and started working less feverishly.

It was at that point that Luna had announced that Hufflepuff had caught the snitch, the game was over and that they had lost horribly. "Argh," Ron groaned. "That's terrible."

"You better be talking about Harry, Ronald," Hermione said sharply.

"Of course I am," Ron said quickly, quivering at the glare she was giving him.

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about," Hermione muttered, her expression softening a little. "You realize that Harry has been in the hospital three times because of Quidditch and two of them have been life threatening. And that's not even counting the first match where he was nearly curse off his broom."

"He's fine Mione," Ron assured her, as he lifted his hand out of her grasp so that he could wrap it around her instead, and give her his other had to hold. He then scouted as close to the edge as he could and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Harry's an excellent flier... this is just part of Quidditch."

"Argh," Hermione groaned, and tensed in his grip. "You should have just left that last part off."

"Sorry," Ron chuckled softly. "Would it have been better if I said that Harry loves flying and it's one of things that he has that makes him feel free and normal?"

"Yes, that would be better," Hermione sighed. "Even thought it means that I'm likely going to have to endure more Quidditch related injuries."

"Looks like... what's wrong," Ron said because a pain expression crossed Hermione's face just then.

"I just..." Hermione said, her voice was shaky. "I just thought what if that's not true... what if I don't get the chance to worry about that... that something happens to him before..."

"Shhh..." Ron said softly, squeezing her shoulder and hand. He tried to reassure her, but this was a fear that he had himself and it was only made worse when she voiced it out loud. "Don't worry... it's going to be okay..."

Hermione didn't say anything as some tears fell off her check onto his shoulder as her fears kept getting darker. She thought of what was coming and she couldn't help but be afraid for not only Harry, but for so many people that she cared about. Most of all, she worried for the person that was holding her right now, the pain of almost losing him so fresh in her mind already.

"He's going to be alright," Pomfrey said at that moment and Hermione jumped out of Ron's arms, blushing terribly. Hermione went over to look at Harry at that point, he was still unconscious but his face was peaceful, though the tape that was on his head, hiding most of his unruly hair, ruined that effect a little.

It wasn't long after that the the Quidditch team, minus McLaggen, who should be hiding right about now if Ginny's fiery glare was any indication of how angry she was with the Keeper, came. None of them stayed long, and when Ginny left she kissed the still sleeping Harry on the check. That was something that Ron was trying hard not to think about, and that wasn't helped when Hermione announced that she was going to go with them.

So, now Ron was left in the hospital wing with an unconscious Harry, trying not to think about how concern his sister looked about him and how she had almost curse Dean when he said that it was sort of funny when Harry fell. Ron privately thought that Dean was quite lucky that they were in the hospital wing because he likely would have been curse for sure if they were anywhere else. He didn't mind if Ginny curse him one bit, that would mean that he wouldn't have to deal with Dean chatting up with Ginny any longer, but right now he was a little more fearful of another prospect. He hadn't been blind to the fact that Harry and Ginny have been spending a lot of time together, and that Harry was telling her a lot more about his problems then Ron would have thought he would. Like that whole Malfoy being a Death Eater things, which unfortunately was seeming more and more likely, but he was still hoping that he was just imaging things.

It was then that Harry started making noises and not long after that he it was clear that he was awake. Ron quickly told him about the game and about everyone coming to visit him. "I reckon that having a first year would have been better than this," Ron chuckled after he was finished. "At least then you wouldn't have been knocked out and we could have caught the snitch."

"Thanks Ron," Harry grumbled looking very annoyed. "See if I take your advice again."

"Come on mate, who would have guess that he would be this worthless," Ron chuckled. "I mean honestly, what was the stupid prat thinking taking the Beaters bat... ridiculous."

"I can't believe that we lost so badly," Harry groaned. "No wait, I can believe it, but still, this is bloody horrible... I really should have just followed Malfoy..."

"What?" Ron asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Malfoy on my way to the match," Harry said. "He was with this two girls and they looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but be with him. I wanted to follow him... but I had to get to the match."

"Harry, you can't just ditch a match," Ron said. "Even if it did turned out worse that you actually went. I suppose this was what Ginny was going to tell me about before Dean started chuckling about how you looked when you fell. Of course after that Ginny shouted at him and lost track of our conversation."

"I most have looked pretty ridiculous," Harry said, there was an odd smile on his face that really made Ron uncomfortable. Ron's discomfort wasn't improved by the serious look that Harry was now giving him. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Ron I've going something to tell you."

"Er... okay," Ron said.

"I... er... I..." Harry started, but nothing came out. He tried a few more times, though the image of Ron getting up and choking him always seem to stop him before he could even get a word out. But Ron was his best friend, and he couldn't handle one more minute of not doing something about his feeling towards Ginny. "I think I like Ginny," he blurted out in a haste knowing that he had to use that small bit of courage to say this or he might never come out.

"Of course you like her, she's your friend isn't she," Ron said, giving a force chuckle. He was willing Harry to admit it was only in a friend way, and that he wouldn't have to deal with this at all.

Harry on the other hand groaned, and was cursing Ron under his breath of not understanding what he meant. Wasn't this hard enough already! "I mean I... fancy her," he said, the last words coming out in a whisper, but Harry could see it in Ron's eyes that he had heard.

Ron mouth went thin and he was clenching his fist. In that moment there was a strong urge in him to cause some physical harm to his friend. Ha, friend. If Harry was his friend he would know better than liking his sister. After everything that he had done, all the help that he had given Harry in the past this is what he does in return.

"Say something," Harry said, breaking his thought process. The voice was small, not the usually voice Ron was used to hear. Ron could hear the fear in the voice, and it was clear that he was afraid of Ron. This was someone that had faced down Death Eaters and You-Know-Who himself and he was afraid of Ron.

"Well," Ron said, his voice was filled with anger, but now he was thinking of all the things that they had been through. All the hardships that Harry had to go through in his life and how few things that he had to be happy about. He even thought about his relationship with Hermione and how much better he felt when she was with him. How could he be angry with Harry for wanting to find something like that? How could he not want his sister to have something like that? Oh he was sure that it wouldn't be as strong as his relationship with Hermione, he loved her after all and for some reason that he couldn't understand she loved him back, despite what he had put her through. However, with the thought of hurting Hermione, Ron's mood turned dark again, and he grimaced. He didn't think he could stand it if Harry did anything like that to Ginny... who's side would he be on... how could he not punch Harry in the face if that happened? "What do you want me to say?"

Harry bowed his head, "I don't know."

"You know she's liked you forever," Ron said, his voice was hard as his glare. "You can't just go messing around with..."

"I'm not messing around," Harry said, he was suddenly angry, too. They glared at each other as he said, "I'm talking to you about this, that should give you a clue that I really like her... do you really think that I would jeopardize our friendship if I didn't really like her?!"

Ron mouth tighten again. He didn't want to hear this. What was he supposed to do now? It seems like it's too late, and he was just going to have to hope that nothing happens between Harry and Ginny that would hurt either of them. Even though, the thought of Ginny denying Harry when he ask her out was rather appealing and was just what the git deserved. "Fine... do what you want, ask Ginny out for all I bloody care."

"Are you okay with this?" Harry asked, his voice going back to being small, and he was giving Ron a wary look.

"No," Ron answered honestly. "But there's not a bloody thing I can do about it now is there. But Merlin, Harry if you hurt her... what the hell am I suppose to do?"

Harry eyes grew hard at that, "well you'll likely punch or curse me."

"Thanks for your permission," Ron said bitterly.

"And then you'll have to endure the pain of two people you care about being in pain," Harry said, his voice cold.

Ron flinched, once again thinking about what he did to Hermione, and how Harry had to be in the middle of that. Harry hadn't hit him, though it was clear that he wanted to, especially after his first kiss with Lavender. Harry had been his friend for so much longer than he had been Hermione's, though that was entirely true. The truth was that Harry was just more open about his friendship with him, but he has always had a strong relationship, friendship, with Hermione. Harry had stayed neutral in their fight, and Ron could only feel grateful for that.

"I'll try," Ron said, and he knew that in the end he would likely do that. Harry was more then his best friend, he was his brother. He will always feel the need to protect his sister, even now that he knew she could protect herself easily, but he couldn't and won't try to protect her from this. "How about you try not hurting her at all so this never comes up, yeah?"

"I'll try," Harry said, almost chuckling. The relief he was feeling sinking through him and the tension he's been feeling for the last two months easing off his shoulders.

"Okay, you have my permission to ask my sister out then," Ron said.

"I wasn't asking your permission," Harry said the tension was back and he was looking rather terrified.

"What does that mean?" Ron said raising his eyebrow, suddenly intrigued by the nerves his friend was showing him.

"Gin would kill me if I was asking permission," Harry groaned.

"Yeah she would," Ron chuckled, and started laughing when he saw Harry squirm.

"I was just letting you know how I felt," Harry muttered.

"Hm... it seemed like you were asking my permission to me," Ron said thoughtfully, enjoying watching Harry panic about this.

Harry however, started glaring at him at this point. "It looks like Mione was right about your reactions but wrong about coming to you first."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, Harry's distraction working just how he had planned it to. "You told Mione before me."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't afraid of her cursing me when I told her now was I," Harry shrugged.

Ron smirked at this explanation. "I suppose not. How long ago did you talked to her about this?"

"About a week before Valentines day," Harry said.

Ron looked up more interested in this, that was before he was poisoned.

"She said that you would understand how I felt and that you would be okay with me liking your sister," Harry went on, keen to keep Ron's mind off his plan to tell Ginny about Harry asking him for permission. "I was afraid that you would curse me after your reaction to Dean that one time... but she was convinced that you would be... will that you wouldn't do anything to me."

Ron knew that Harry was still talking, but he wasn't really listening to him anymore. The fact that Hermione had said that about him even when he was being a jerk to her, made him feel simultaneously bad and good. He hated that he hadn't seen how much she had really cared for him before, how highly she thought of him. Much higher than he had ever thought of himself. But at the same time, he loved the fact that she felt that highly of him.

**********  
On Monday morning both Harry and Ron were released form the hospital wing and allowed to go. Ron was pleased to finally get out of the hospital, and even more so when Hermione showed up to walk with them to the to the Great Hall for breakfast, but he really wished that he didn't have to go to class. He didn't want to set in class all day, he wanted to get on his broom and enjoy the sun a little.

Harry on the other hand, kept giving Ginny nervous glances, after talking to Ron he knew that he had to talk to her soon. However, he didn't have a chance to say anything at all to her until the end of the day.

"Just go and talk to her already," Hermione whispered to him, as she watched him look across the common room where Ginny was talking to one of the girls that was in her year. They were working on a project of sort for Charms, but it looked like they were finished with their work and were talking pleasantly now.

"What?" Harry said looking at Hermione, his nerves evident on his face.

"Just go and talk to her," Hermione repeated, her smile was filled with excitement.

"Er..." Harry said, his hands started to sweat and he wasn't even talking to Ginny yet.

"Just go Harry," Ron said annoyed, "it's annoying watching you fidget all the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment, but smiled encouragingly at Harry all the same.

So, Harry got up (hearing Neville ask 'Am I missing something here_?_' but he didn't hear Ron and Hermione's answer to that) and walked over to Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes," Ginny said, and smiled when she saw that it was him.

"Er... can I talk to you," Harry asked, his voice coming out an octave higher than normal.

"You're talking to me now," Ginny teased, but she excused herself from her friend all the same and soon the two of them were walking through the halls next to each other. "Harry, where are we going?"

"Er... we're not really going anywhere," Harry shrugged, and figured this abandon hallway was as good as any other place, he just wanted to be away from all the prying eyes that have been on him this whole year.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ginny said, her heart started hammering in her chest. This last month has almost been unbearable, because of how close they had become but still nothing had changed. She had come to the realization that Harry really had ruined her for anyone else, because all she wanted to do was be with him, talk to him all the time... do other things with him, too.

"Er... Ginny... it's just... er... over this last year... er... I don't know..." Harry said, stumbling all over the place. He looked at her, hoping to get some encouragement from her look. What he say though, was so much more than encouragement. She was giving him a blazing look, one that when straight to his heart, filling him with something that he knew that words wouldn't be able to describe. He didn't try to speak again, his words were clumsy and pointless at the moment. He lifted his hand to brush some of the hair that had fallen in front of her face, and he could see her catch her breath. He left his hand on her face as he slowly leaned down to her... giving her time to move if she wanted to, but he knew she wouldn't. He knew that she wanted this just as much as he did. When their lips met he knew there was no other place he wanted to be nor was there a time in his life that he had ever been this happy.


	33. Patience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Patience

It was weeks later and Harry was happier then he's ever been, which was all too easy for his friends to see. Though he and Ginny had spend most of their time together, and sneak of to be a lone (something that Ron wasn't particularly happy about) it wasn't common knowledge that they were going out. This was obviously considering Harry was very popular in the public eye (at least at school) at the moment and there wasn't an widespread rumors going around.

"So why are we waiting up for Harry?" Ginny said to Ron.

"Er... hopefully he can tell you when he gets back here," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Never mind that Gin, how are things going between the two of you," Hermione asked, she hasn't had much time to talk to Ginny lately and she took that as a good sign.

"It's wonderful..." Ginny started with a broad smile.

"I don't want to hear anymore than that," Ron interrupted.

"Don't mind him Gin," Hermione said.

"The only problem there is, is the fact that there's still all those girls out there that think he's still available... it so annoying hearing what they say about him..." Ginny said.

"Yeah I know," Hermione shook there head. "If this is really bothering you maybe you should tell him... and you two came... I don't now, make this more official."

"Are you kidding me... all that would do is make things worse," Ginny made a face. "Besides, I think Harry likes his life being as private as it possible can and honestly it's no one else business but ours."

"It's good to know that's how you feel," Harry said, making the three of them on the couch jump.

"Merlin Harry, don't sneak up on us like that," Ron said.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"So what is it you've been doing?" Ginny asked.

Harry's eyes darken a little at the question and he seemed to be both sad and angry about something. "I..." he started but Ginny walked up to him.

"You've got my mind blazing with questions, but it looks like I don't get any answers," Ginny said frowning.

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed, his eyes pleading her to believe him. "I thought it would be okay... I told him that we could trust you... But he doesn't want more people knowing about this..."

"It's okay Harry," Ginny said looking at him in the eye for as long as she could, before turning away from him.

"Ginny," He said grabbing her arm and making her face him. "I taking lesson from Dumbledore to lear..."

Ginny put her figures on his mouth to stop him from speaking, "Don't tell me Harry... Dumbledore must have his reason for not wanting me to know... anyone to know and er have to trust his judgment."

"But..." Harry tried to say, but couldn't speak anymore because Ginny was kissing him. Ron might have made a coughing sound, which cause to two to break apart. "What was that for?"

"For trusting me... for wanting to tell me everything," Ginny said, she was still sad but his few words form before helped her.

"You still what to know what I've been doing then," Harry stated.

"Of course," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I think I'll go mad thinking about this, but that's not your fault... I think I'll go to bed now."

And with that Ginny quickly left the room, with Harry staring after here sadly.

"Don't worry, she's okay," Hermione said. "You really handled that the best you could have."

"Great," Harry grumbled, and then sighed. After that he told Ron and Hermione about what he had just learned from Dumbledore. Only briefly mentioning Dumbledore's disappointed with him for not getting the memory from Slughorn and for not even trying as hard as he knew he should have. Then he told them as quickly as he could about Voldemort stealing the locket and cup from an old lady and then the job interview Voldemort had with Dumbledore.

"So there really is a curse on the Defense job," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry rolled his eyes. "Look I know you want to talk about this, but do you think we can wait until tomorrow or something... I'm really tire..."

"Sure, go to bed Harry," Hermione said, though it looked like she wanted to talk more. "I think I'll be going to," she added when she saw Ron's hopeful look and knew that she wasn't ready to be alone in the common room him.

"Goodnight then," Ron sighed and the boys headed to their room and Hermione went to her's.

**********

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room doing there homework or more like Hermione was making sure that Ron and Harry was doing their homework as she went over some her book to make sure she would be prepared for her classes for the next week. It was getting rather later in the night and everyone else had left, and though she didn't really have any reason to stay down there, she couldn't make herself go. She liked just sitting around with the two of them, it made her feel peaceful. That is as long as there isn't a loud crack followed by a scream that breaks the peace.

"Oh, bloody hell, what am I going to do now?" Ron hissed angrily and when she looked up she could see why. He was holding up the essay that he had been working on for the last few hours and it was dripping with ink.

"Let me see it," Hermione said and after a second of thinking about what to do, she started muttering spells.

"Thanks," Ron said, his voice soft and warm and caused her to blush.

"It's no problem," Hermione answered. "But now I'm curious why there are two house elves in here."

"Beginning your pardon miss, but Harry Potter, said to only come if he is alone, or with miss and his Wheezy," Dobby said bowing to her.

"I see," Hermione said glaring at Harry.

"Right Dobby good job, so have you found out what Malfoy is up to," Harry said, pointedly not looking at her. At this point Kreacher started to explain things... or at least he started describing every little detail about Malfoy that she so didn't need to know, until Harry got fed up and asked Dobby to tell him. It soon became clear that Malfoy was going to the Room of Requirements for what Harry was convinced was an evil purpose. Again, Harry went off on his theory about Malfoy and was convince that he was now going to be able to find what it was he was up to. Hermione tried to tell him that he was wasting his time, that it would be impossible to get to Malfoy in the Room of Requirements unless he knew exactly where he was going, but he won't listen to her. Seeing there lack of enthusiasm, Harry soon left, seeming all together too happy about his new theory.

"Do you think we should be worried about this?" Ron asked after he was gone.

"Not particularly," Hermione shrugged. "Of course if he's going to obsess like he has been all year it's going to really cut into his time when he should be trying to get the memory from Slughorn."

"Yeah well... who knows how he's going to do that," Ron sighed.

"I think I'm going head up to bed," Hermione said standing up and kissing Ron on the cheek before she knew what she was doing. It was the first time she had kissed him in any sort of way since they broke up and she immediately felt her face flush and her heart rate quicken. "Goodnight Ron," she mumbled and turned from him quickly and made her way to her room.

"Goodnight Mione," Ron said a little late and he wasn't sure if she heard him or not. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't answer at first, this simple action had caught him off guard and he suddenly felt very giddy, and when he got to his room sometime later he had a huge smile on his face.

When Hermione got to her room, however, she realized rather quickly that she wasn't going to get bed any time soon. Lavender had been sitting on her bed with the curtains open and when Hermione had come, the other girl was looking at her pointedly. Hermione also noticed that Parvati's curtain's were close and the other girl was probably already sleeping, still before Lavender spoke even a word she cast a spell to make sure her other roommate wouldn't be disturbed.

Lavender just looked at her and opened her mouth slowly and closed it without saying a word.

"Hello," Hermione said, and when the other girl still didn't speak she rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Are you and Ron back together?" Lavender asked.

"That's none of your business," Hermione said coldly.

"I know," Lavender said. "It's just... hard to see you two together..."

Hermione glared at her, "I know."

"I'm sorry," Lavender said. "I don't know why I ever thought... but it's all so clear now..."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"You know I liked him at he beginning of the year," Lavender said and continued talking before Hermione could say anything at all. "I really did... and I know I never should have kissed him in the first place... I know it wasn't right, but I liked him. I should have known that it wouldn't last... he told me he wasn't looking for anything special... anything serious... he was practically telling me it was all about you but I didn't want to listen to that. And then when I talked to you... when you said he deserved me... it just made me so angry..."

"I didn't mean it that way," Hermione said softly, she was feeling awkward listening to Lavender confession, but it was clear that the other girl needed to get this off her chest. "I just meant that he deserved happiness..."

"Really?" Lavender scoffed as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Hermione said. "At least part of me meant that...."

"And part of you meant what I thought you meant right," Lavender said.

"Maybe a little," Hermione admitted. "But it really wasn't supposed to be an insult."

"I'm even more sorry then," Lavender sighed. "It was after that that I try to make things more serious than they ever could be. I tried to changes his mind about me... but I could never do that. Looking back at it, it was obvious... all your fights, the way you two argued... I never really stood a chance."

Hermione didn't know what to say or do as Lavender shoulder slouched. She never expected to hear anything like this from Lavender and it just made her feel odd.

"It's just," Lavender said breaking the silence herself, "I've always been jealous of you..."

"Really?" Hermione said. "Why?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "You're brightest witch in our class..."

"I never thought you really cared about that," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, I do," Lavender shrugged. "I always tried hard in my classes but you always do everything first..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, and then was a little unnerved that she had just apologies to this girl that she had loathed for the last few months... or at least the last two months before this month, now she just pitied this girl.

"It's not your fault really," Lavender shrugged.

"I've always been jealous of you too," Hermione admitted something that she hasn't really told anyone before, but somehow she thought it was best if she did.

"Really?" Lavender said.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Of your confidence... how your so sure of yourself."

"As if you're not sure of yourself," Lavender rolled her eyes. "You're always going up in class, or do something that show..."

"I'm sure of my ability yes," Hermione said. "Of myself... I don't have any confidence at all... that's way I'm always trying to answer everything... or prattling on about everything that I know... it's all I really had, my smarts..."

"Trust me, you have more than smarts," Lavender said.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"I just thought I ought to say this," Lavender said, looking uncomfortable too and after a while she said good night and the two girls went to sleep.

**********

Somehow, after her talk with Lavender her heart felt lighter. She supposed it was the fact that Ron told Lavender that it wasn't ever going to be serious, that he wasn't a complete prat and leading the other girl on (for he had already admitted to her that he only kissed Lavender to make her realized that he really had moved on; it was a stupid plan really!). She could feel herself letting him in her heart more and more with every day, as they came closer. She started holding his hand again when they walked through the corridors together to classes or while they patrolled. She started kissing his cheek ever time she said goodnight to him, and it still made her stomach squirm when she did it. She longed to kiss him for real, but she knew that she wasn't quite ready for that yet, she was still waiting for something to happen that made it feel right again. She wasn't going to rush her relationship with Ron this time.

It was in Hogsmeade when she felt the moment came, though she didn't act on it quite yet. Ron and Hermione and a bunch of other students were taken there to try and pass their test to get an Apparation license.

"Bloody hell, why am I out here?" Ron said miserably. "I know I'm never going to pass... not this time at least. Now Fred and George are going to take the mickey out of me whenever they see me."

"Ron!" Hermione said sternly. "What did I say about having confidence in yourself."

"Er... to believe that I can do thing... right?" Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "And if you go into the test believing that your going to fail..."

"Oh yeah," Ron said. "As long as I believe in myself I can do it."

"Don't say it sarcastically, you prat," Hermione slapped him. "I'll me waiting for you at the finishing spot which I know that you'll get to without fail," she then kissed him on the cheek for good look and went to take her own test (which she passed with ease).

When Ron Apparated to the spot an hour later he was greeted by a big small. His smile however didn't come until the test official said that he did a prefect job and that he got his license.

"I did it!" Ron exclaimed. "Merlin Mione I did it!" He then rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you... you were completely right... It was almost easy after I stop worrying about failing."

"You should listen to me more often then," Hermione giggled, loving to see the confident smile on his face, even more so because it was for something he felt that he really had to work at to accomplish. He looked into her eyes, and she could feel his need for her in that moment, but it pass quickly as he forced them apart, though he held onto her hand.

"So you're not even going to ask how I did on the test," Hermione pouted, and she was also feeling a little sad that he hadn't lead in an kissed her like she could see he wanted to. At the same time, she loved that he didn't do that. She could see that look in his eyes more and more frequently, but he always seem to stop himself, waiting for her to be ready. She knew she couldn't have been helping him control himself, because she was giving him lustful looks all the time, too.

"I don't need to," Ron chuckled. "You wouldn't have been beaming at me when I got to the Apparation point if you had failed."

"That's true," Hermione admitted. "I likely would have been sulking in a dark corner somewhere."

"That sounds more like me than you," Ron laughed.

"Trust me if I fail at something... you haven't seen sulking yet," Hermione laughed, too.

"Oh I believe you, after the show you made about getting an E in something," Ron said.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed, she still didn't like to think about that.

"See what I mean," Ron sighed, seeing that he had really upset her. He turned to her then and looked into her eyes, brushing a stray strain of hair out of her eyes. "You know that my best grade was an E and I'm very proud of the ones I managed to..."

"I know," Hermione said, her breath catching because he was so close to her and she couldn't stop her self from thinking about what it would feel like if he did just lean down and kiss her. She shook that thought form her mind, noticing for the first time that she wasn't angry or hurt to think about that, and said, "but I like getting perfect grades."

"Well,l I for one was please to see that you didn't get perfect in everything, it showed me you were actually a mere mortal and the the goddess that I have envisioned you as," Ron said, his eyes twinkled as he smirked at him.

"You are such a prat," Hermione huffed, slapping him, but this time he was laughing with him too. They walked back to Hogwarts chatting merrily, and though she couldn't put her finger on what had happened that day that changed everything, she knew it had. She was finally ready to give this another shot.

**********

"Come on guys, do you really think this is necessary?" Harry said, as the three of them stood over Harry's trunk later in that evening.

"Yes Harry, you have to get the memory...." Hermione started.

"And you think this is going to work?" Harry asked.

"Yes already," Ron groaned. "Just talk the potion and get it done with."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, as he unsealed the vial that contained the Felix Felicis potion that he had won in their first potion class. Ron, in a stroke of brilliance, had suggested that he use this potion to get the memory from Slughorn and Hermione agreed wholeheartedly that his would work.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked after Harry had taken the potion.

"Great," Harry said giving her a smile that was different then the one he usually had, more confident and reckless. "Well, I'll be going to visit Hagrid."

"What?" both Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry you're supposed to talk to Slughorn..." Hermione started.

"Don't worry, I've got a good feeling about seeing Hagrid," Harry said, still with that same smile.

"You have a good feeling about burying a spider," Ron said shaking just thinking about it. They had learn just early that day that Hagrid beloved (and Ron's hated and feared) pet acromantula, Aragog, had died.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Have you've gone insane?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"I don't think so," Harry answered after he gave a second to think about it. "Anyways, I best be going..."

"Harry are you sure about this?" Hermione called after him.

"Of course I'm sure," Harry said cheerfully, "or at least Felix is sure."

With that Harry left the two of them staring at the space that he had vanished from (having thrown his cloak over himself).

"He's going to be okay, right?" Ron said looking at her.

"Er... yeah I'm sure he is," Hermione said.

"You don't really look it," Ron said, seeing that she was looking very worried. He just looked at her a moment, uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do with her now. "Should we go downstairs..."

"I would prefer to stay up her actually," Hermione said.

"Really," Ron said smiling. "And what is it you want to do with me alone in this room like this?" he added waggling his eyebrows.

"Hm..." Hermione said walking closer to him. "I think I want to tell you something."

"And what is that?" Ron said softly, she was looking at him with eyes that burned into his soul. She was looking at him like she often did in this last few months but this time she didn't look away, she just keep looking at him.

"How much I've appreciated how patient you have been," Hermione said, reaching out to hold his hand. "Letting me go at my pace..."

"Mione," Ron said but wasn't able to say more because Hermione was leaning up to him and she brushed her lips softly against his. It was brief, and it didn't go much farther than that but the kiss meant so much more to both of them.

"Mione," Ron said smiling when she pulled away from him, and looking in her eyes he said the words that he had wanted to say everyday since he had said them to her in the hospital wing. "I love you."

Hermione's heart was affected just like it was the first time he said that to her, but this time she didn't pull away when he leaned down to kiss her again, and she didn't hold anything back when she kissed him back. It was soft and sweet and it made everything that she had been through in the last four months, from the pain of breaking up with him to allowing herself to truly fall in love with him again, worth it.

"I love you," Hermione said said when they pulled apart.

"I've been waiting to say that for awhile," Ron smiled as he rested his head on top of hers as she leaned comfortably in his chest.

"Why didn't you say it then?" Hermione said.

"You know the answer to that," Ron sighed.

"You didn't want to push me," Hermione smiled into his chest.

"Mmm..." Ron hummed in agreement.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore," Hermione said pulling away. "I think I like hearing you say those words..."

"I love you," Ron said smiling at her and she smiled back before kissing him again.


	34. Horcruxes and Quidditch Final

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Thirty-Four

Horcruxes and Quidditch Final

The next morning Ron and Hermione were found on the couch closest the fire, though there was no fire at the moment, talking to one another as Hermione layed in his arms. Hermione had stayed in boys dormitories 'waiting for Harry' so he could tell them about what had happened but when Neville came up there at almost ten Hermione decided it would be best if she left and Ron rather reluctantly let her go. However, she didn't leave before she told Ron to meet her downstairs bright and early in the morning. So that's exactly what happened.

"Now don't you two look cozy," Ginny said when she got downstairs that morning. She sat in the chair by them so they could all wait for the others to come down before they went to breakfast. "Please tell this means you've completely forgiven this git and I don't have to see him moping around anymore."

"Yep," Hermione answer with a smile as Ron glared at his sister.

"That's brilliant," Harry said from behind them, Neville standing next to him. Ron and Hermione both eagerly wanted to ask him how it went last night, and why it had taken him so long to get back to them but that had to wait until they were alone. "Now you guys don't have to put me in the middle of this."

"Yeah, now we'll just want you to bugger off and leave us alone," Ron said chuckling.

"Ronald," Hermione groaned as she got up and they all head down to the great hall.

It wasn't until they got to charms class that Harry had used a charm so no one could overhear them and told them everything that had happened the previous night. Hermione was rather intrigued when Harry had explain how it felt to use the Lucky Potion, how he would just have a feeling that he should do something. She wasn't that surprised, however, to hear that mentioning Lily would have been the key to make Slughorn give up the memory, she had a feeling after all the times that Slughorn had mentioned her that this might be the case.

Then, when Harry described his meeting with Dumbledore, she felt a chill go through her. It was horrible finding out what a Horcrux really was, how someone would have to split their soul and place a piece of it in some kind of object. All this so that they would be guarded from death. It was was disgusting and what was worse was Dumbledore had proof that Voldemort had done this more than once... that he did this six times, mutilating his body and soul so much that he wasn't human anymore.

Now, when she looked back at everything that Dumbledore had taught Harry throughout the year, it all made sense. This really was going to help Harry, or at least let him know everything that has to be done before he could even think about going after Voldemort. She started to worry why Dumbledore was choosing to tell this to Harry now, and hoping it was just because Harry is old enough now to know more about this (or because Dumbledore really did need Harry to get that memory and he understood that Harry would need motivation to do this).

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the conversation that Ron and Harry were now having about Dumbledore agreeing to take Harry with him the next them he finds a Horcrux. Again, she was worried why Dumbledore was doing this, but this time she was more worry about what that would mean to Harry. It sounded really dangerous to her and personally, she hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't find on anytime soon (though she knew this was wrong, they need to find four more Horcruxes as quickly as possible). She didn't voice this opinion though, already seeing how excited the boys were about this, she knew they wouldn't hear her.

The next few weeks after that were actually normal. It was odd how everything inside the castle just seemed to be peaceful. She knew the war was raging outside the wall ofHogwarts, she had read enough about it every morning in the _Profit_, but other than that things were normal, and she had to admit she was happier than she has ever been. Having Ron be her official boyfriend again had a lot to do with that. She admit reluctantly, because she knew that there was a better way this could have been done, but she could already see that their relationship was a lot stronger now. They were a lot more open with each other. She had often wondered if she had just told him that she loved him when they had gotten together would she have pushed Ron's self doubts out of his head and they would never had to go through the whole Lavender thing. She never lingered on that thought too long, it didn't really matter in the end, because they have each other now. It might even be better this way, because now it would never just be just words, they had seen what happens when they're not together.

Another thing that was nice this time around was that Harry was happy too. She didn't think she's ever seen Harry this happy or normal before. Okay, so they still had discussion about things that aren't so normal, like the Horcruxes and Malfoy being a Death Eater (and Harry wasting his time trying to find out what he was doing in the Room of Requirements), but as a whole Harry seemed liked an average boy. She knew that his was all due to his relationship with Ginny, and she was pleased to see that Ginny too looked happier than she's ever seen her. Likewise, Neville was also happier then she's seen him, though she didn't seem him as much. He would spend half his time with Hannah and her friends and half the time he and Hannah would spend it with them.

Looking back on it, she should have know this normalness wouldn't have lasted long (though she hoped that maybe they could get some of this back when things died down). The first she heard of it was in the library. Two girls were gossiping in the corner and usually she would ignore it or if it was too loud tell them to be quiet but something caught her attention this time. They were talking about Harry of course (the schools favorite topic), but it wasn't about how to ask him out or speculating who he might be secretly dating (for no one knew that he and Ginny were together and they wanted to keep it that way), it was about some kind of fight. It was a fight between Malfoy and Harry and supposively Harry used a curse that left Malfoy nearly died.

After hearing that Hermione got up and made her way to the common room. She didn't believe that Harry used such a curse (he would never do that especially not at school) but she had a feeling that their really was a duel. When she got their she found a stern looking McGonagall leaving and a very pale looking Harry sitting on the couch. Ron and Ginny were both in the room looking shocked at worried. Her heart dropped at this sight and she feared that there was more truth to the story she over hear than she would have imaged.

When Harry told them what had happened, telling them that he had gotten the spell from the stupid potion book of his without knowing what it would do, and pleading with them to understand that he didn't really know that it would do that. She didn't need his plead... she knew it before he even opened his mouth that he wouldn't have just done that, and she could see it in his face how much it disgusted him that he did this. However, she couldn't understand why he went and hid the book or why he would ever want to go and get it again. She said so much to him, and decided that she was going to find out who this prince person was. She might have said too much to him though in her angry about him still wanting to keep the book, because by the end of the conversation he looked worse than ever and she and Ginny were glaring at each other.

It wasn't until early the next morning that she got to talk to Harry again about this. He was looking out of one of the windows in one of the corners of the common room, looking towards the Quidditch pitch. She sighed, knowing that one of the punishment he would have to endure was missing the final Quidditch match of the season and knowing how hard that would be for him.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, not wanting to bother him if he wanted to be alone... or if he didn't want to see her at the moment.

"Yeah," Harry said looking at her sadly, and she could see the hint of shame in his eyes before he looked away.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday," Hermione said, walking over to him and sitting on the ledge next to him.

"You didn't say anything you have to apologize for," Harry said, glumly. "You were right..."

"I know," Hermione said and it did what she wanted, Harry give the window he was looking through a small smile. "But I do tend to badger people... especially when they're being stubborn..."

"That explains why you and Ron always seem to be arguing... even now," Harry said turning to her.

"That's not the only reason, but I don't think you really want to talk about that," Hermione said, only briefly thinking about her last argument with Ron and how damn sexy he looked when he was shouting who knows what at her.

Harry sighed and voiced the thing that was bothering him... making it hard for him to sleep. "I just feel like I've let you down... Not just you, but everyone. Ron... Ginny... my Quidditch team... the whole house... everyone..."

"Harry, I can't speck for everyone else, but you haven't let me down," Hermione said kindly. "I hope you know better now than using strange spells out of even stranger books, but it doesn't really change who you are to me."

"Thank Mione," Harry smiled again and they stay down there, not really talking just enjoying the quite.

**********

The training for the last Quidditch match of the season took up every spare moment for Ron, Ginny and Harry. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to play in the game Harry used his time by getting everyone else ready for the up and coming match. He spent most of his time with Ginny, who was his replacement for the Seeker position, but he did also make sure his other teammates were ready too. Hermione, had often brought her homework outside and watched them, sometimes finding it altogether too difficult to not watch Ron, who looked particularly confident with his return as Keeper. When game day came, Harry looked more miserable than he ever had heading towards Snape's office (and that was saying something) as the other looked glum without there captain.

"Ron," Hermione said as they were heading towards the pitch. She made him stop and put her hands on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes. "You can do this... I know you can. You're going to play brilliantly."

Ron smiled at her, loving the confidence and love he saw in her eyes. "I know Mione, you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to bring the cup home for Harry."

"Good," Hermione beamed at him and kissed him quickly before she went to go find a seat in the stands. It was a rather nerve wrecking game. It seem that the Gryffindors where going with an all or nothing kind of strategy seeing that they had to win by so much if they wanted to get the cup. In this way, Ron really was the key to their victory (though of course Ginny had a vital part to play as well seeing as she had to catch the snitch). He was often found defending the goal against two Chasers, but more times than not he was up to challenge. However, when he wasn't, when a goal was scored against him for the first time in his life he didn't let that effect him. He understood that they were going to score at some point and all he could do is worry about stopping the next one, where as he would have normally had wallowed about the last goal scored.

The whole game ended with a flare, as they were this close to actually losing (not the actually game but the cup). When Ginny had started the dive, Gryffindor was up by the amount of goals they need to win, by the time that Cho (the other team's Seeker) had challenged her, Ravenclaw had scored a goal, and just five seconds before she wrapped her fingers around the golden snitch, Dean Thomas had scored a goal... causing Gryffindor to win!

The cheering that came after this was louder than Hermione had every hear, however she barely noticed it as she ran down the pitch to find Ron. When she found him, he swept her off her feet, spun her around and kissed her soundly, getting several wolf whistles from the crowd. The party in Gryffindor after that was one of the best any could remember, especially when Harry came back and the energy in the room doubled. Though, Hermione did notice that Harry and Ginny had sneak out of the room soon after that, both looking incredibly pleased.

**********

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" Hermione said impatiently, but she couldn't hide her excitement and nerves. Ron had come to her earlier that day and told her to keep her schedule open tonight because he had something special planned. All day she has been wondering what this might be, and it made it increasingly hard for her to focus on her homework, but she did. If she was going to be giving up a night of studying this close to finals, then she was going to have to study hard now.

"Not quite Mione," Ron said sounding amused. He was getting tired of always getting interrupted when he was talking (and doing other thing) with Hermione and thought that it would be nice if they had a place where they could have some privacy. When he got to thinking about it, he knew of the perfect place to bring her and while he was at it he was going to make it as nice as he could.

Hermione didn't understand why they were just standing in place, her eyes were blindfolded and she didn't like it when Ron let go of her hand, though at least she could still hear him walking. Suddenly she had an idea of where they might be, but she didn't say anything as she felt Ron take her hand again.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfold," Ron said, his voice had a hint of nervousness in it now.

When she took off the blindfold she saw a beautiful room with candles that lit up a small table. She walked over to the table that had her favorite dinner on it along with a red rose. She turned around to face Ron, who was looking at her expectantly and she smiled at him. "This is so beautiful Ron, I can't believe you did this."

"I didn't much," Ron said blushing a little. "I mean we're in the room of requirements, so I didn't have to do anything there...."

"And how did the dinner get here?" Hermione said. "I know the room couldn't make that just materialize here."

"Of course you would know that," Ron said smiling at her. "But it took me a while to figure out what to do about that."

"Oh really," Hermione said, "do tell."

"All in good time Mione," Ron said, holding out a chair for her. "I don't want your dinner getting cold."

Hermione just followed his lead and soon she started eating her dinner as Ron had his (she thought it was the same dish but she noticed that it looked a little blacker than her own). "This really is good.... please tell me where you got this," she said after taking a bite... it was just as good as the one that Mrs. Weasley made.

"Okay," Ron smiled, looking suddenly very pleased with himself. "Well, it all started when I thought that it would be nice to have a place that we could go to without being interrupted every five minutes."

"Yes, that really is rather annoying," Hermione agreed. "So you thought of the Room of Requirements."

"Naturally," Ron nodded his head. "And I was going to bring this up to you sooner, but then I thought I might want to make this more special..."

Hermione didn't say anything as she watched Ron's ears turn red in his embarrassment, she just smiled and waited for him to continued, enjoying her meal while she was at it.

"So I thought a dinner would be nice," Ron finally said. "And that's when I discovered that I couldn't wish food here no matter how hard I try... do you know why that is?"

"It's one of the exceptions to Gr... you know what, that's not really important right now... carry on with your story," Hermione said, eager to hear more about this.

"Okay," Ron smiled. "So, I had to think of what to do, and well the only option I had left was trying to make the dinner myself..."

"You made this!" Hermione said surprised.

"Yes!" Ron said proudly. "I asked mum how to make something over Christmas... everyone one else was giving me a hard time and I need something to distract me frin... well you know. Anyways, mum said this was something that might come in handy for me and she was quite right about that.

"The next thing I had to do was to figure out how to use the kitchen... which is not easy to do," Ron said. "The house elves are all for giving you whatever you want, but get rather offended when you want to cook something yourself."

"Ron... you shouldn't annoy the elves..." Hermione said.

"They're find Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I got Dobby to help me out, the little guy was quite please to help... He even made it so the food would come here when I wished for the room... so that's it really."

"I can't believe you did that," Hermione smiled at that and at how thoughtful he was.

"I would do anything for you Mione," Ron shrugged and they finished dinner.

"I love you," Hermione said, when they moved to the couch.

"I love you, too," Ron smiled before he leaned down to kiss her.

**A/N: I didn't spend as much time on this chapter as I wanted to, nor did I go as far as I thought I would (I had expected to cover the first battle at Hogwarts in this chapter) but I came up with somewhat of a writers bloke on that so this is all I had. Unfortunately I don't think this advanced the story much, but hopefully next week everthing will be easy for me to write. Oh, and I just wanted to add that I almost decided not to make Harry not duel Malfoy, for in this book you don't really need the duel to set up Harry and Ginny's first kiss. Then I remembered that if Harry never when the the room to hid his potion books, he never would have seen the missing Horcrux and than how was would he be able to end the war... Anyways, I just thought I would share that thought. **


	35. The Battle at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Thirty-five

The Battle at Hogwarts

"Hermione, I can think of so many other thing I would rather be doing than this," Ron grumbled as he watched Hermione sitting across from him, scratching notes like there was no tomorrow. He had to admit that watching her wasn't half bad but still he would like to go outside and enjoy the beautiful day.

"Ronald, we're taking our exams..." Hermione said looking up at him exasperated.

"I know that," Ron said. "But I'm not really going to learn anything more by cramming like this... either I know it my now or I don't... and you. Well you know everything already so I don't see why you need to study at all."

"Argh," Hermione just groaned at him and went back to her parchment.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry said breathlessly and rushed up the stairs. They looked at each other for a second before they followed him quickly.

"Harry what's the matter?" Ron asked upon seeing Harry throwing things out of his truck.

"What happened?" Hermione asked when Harry hadn't said anything thing, but now he stood up holding an old sock and the Marauder's Map.

"Dumbledore has found a Horcrux, and I'm going with him!" Harry said, and shoved the sock in Ron's hand and handing the map over to Hermione. "You need to take this."

"Er... thanks," Ron said looking at the old sock with a puzzle expression.

"The Lucky Potions in there," Harry said, managing to roll his eyes even with the obvious panic he was feeling.

"No Harry... you need that more than we do," Hermione said, feeling queasy at the idea of Harry going to face danger like this.

"Nah, I'll be with Dumbledore," Harry waved her off, and she had to admit that really had made her feel better. After all, she was use to Harry being in danger but this time it couldn't be so bad if Dumbledore was there. Right? "Besides, I need you to do something."

**********

He couldn't have been serious, Hermione kept thinking as she watched Ron pace the room, his expression seemed to mar her feelings. Harry had just told them that something big was going to happen today with Dumbledore out of the castle. It seemed that Trelawney had heard cheering from the Room of Requirement, and Harry was convinced that this meant Malfoy had achieved whatever sinister plain that he was up. She wanted to deny this, she wanted to said that this was impossible, but she couldn't. She could still see the look in Harry's eyes as he told them this and he was sure he was right, and when she thought about it, Harry was rarely ever wrong about things like this and they had to listen to him now.

Then there was the other thing that he wanted them to do... he wanted them to watch Snape... make sure that he wasn't up to something. It seemed like there was a new kind of loathing there when he spoke of their potions master, and she wasn't sure how that got there. Even after all the detentions that Harry has been through the last month didn't cause the deadly look that Harry had when he spoke of Snape.

Still, they had things to do now and they couldn't waste their times just sitting here... trying not to believe what was going to happen. For Harry thought that Malfoy was going to somehow get Death Eater into the castle and they couldn't allow that to happen. He had asked them to gather all the DA members they could find and make sure they could stop them.

"Hey guys... what's up?" Neville said walking in the room, not really looking at either of them, fearing what they might be doing up here alone.

"Neville," Hermione said and then quickly explained everything that they had just heard from Harry. Somehow it sounded a lot worst coming out of her month, but that didn't change the fact that it had to be said. "... and now we're going to have to summon the other DA members and use everyone we got to defend the school."

"What?" Neville looked up, his pale face draining what little color he had left.

"We need as much help as we can get," Ron said. "The DA seems like the best place to start."

"But... this could be dangerous," Neville said.

"I don't think there a _could _about this," Ron mumbled.

"We're not going to force anyone to do something that they don't want to do... but this can't be helped," Hermione said.

"How are you going to get them to come?" Neville frowned, his eyes were grave now.

"By the coins we handed out last year," Hermione said.

"Do you really think that anyone is going to notice that... to even bother to keep them?" Neville said.

"It's the only means of communication we have," Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione... please don't do this," Neville said, putting his hand on Hermione wrist before she could cast the charm.

"Neville?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow... he was acting oddly.

Neville sighed and released her arm. "It's Hannah..."

Hermione sighed and Ron looked at him uncomfortably... he knew what Neville was about to say and he was feeling the same way but there was no way that he would be able to say that out loud (he doesn't particularly want to be curse by his girlfriend right now).

"It's bad enough that you and Ginny and even Ron, have to be in danger..." Neville said, "I don't think I could handle it if she was too..."

"Neville you can't just protect her from everything," Hermione sighed. "She's not the type of girl that's going to stand aside and let bad things happened. Besides, she'll want to be with you... and she'd be upset if you don't even let her know about this...."

"But she would be safe," Neville said stubbornly. "I can take her anger later."

"And what if the Death Eater do come in here," Hermione questioned. "Then what. We don't really know what they're up to, but they might try and attack students... the common rooms... Would you want her to be caught unaware to the danger?"

"Hermione," Neville groaned grimly.

"Neville, we need everyone we can get," Hermione said. "Besides, I thought you said that no one would respond to the coin."

Neville grimaced at this, but didn't try to stop her again... though he still hoped that his girlfriend wouldn't come to this meeting.

"Hermione, I need to have a word with you," Ron said as they were all about to leave.

"Ron... we don't have any time..." Hermione started.

"I need a word," Ron said sternly.

"Fine," Hermione said and then turned to Neville. "Go to the library and tell everyone what's going on... er... not everything, just make it clear that this is important."

"Sure," Neville sighed and then left.

"What is it Ronald," Hermione said, she crossed her arms and she was looking into his eyes sternly. She had a feeling what this was about and she didn't like it one bit.

"Harry's not here right now," Ron said.

"Yeah..." Hermione said slowly, that was a weird thing to say, of course Harry wasn't her right now.

"The DA is used to Harry being in charge," Ron pointed out and this time Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"You don't think they will listen to us," Hermione said.

"That's not exactly what I was going to say," Ron sighed, robbing the back of his head. "I was thinking more along the lines that the others were going to look at us to take charge. I mean you can ask anyone, Harry might have been the one teaching everyone the defensive spells but it was clear that you organized it and after the Proteage Charm you did on the coins everyone looked up to you I think..."

"Okay," Hermione impatiently, they didn't have time to waste and she just wanted him to get to the point.

"And seeing as I'm Harry's best friend... well everyone will assume that I'll know what's going one..."

"You have more than Ron, you're very..." Hermione started.

"I know love... I just saying people will accept me taking charge," Ron smiled at her.

"Okay... but I still don't see what you're trying to say here," Hermione said raising her eyebrow.

"Harry wants us to do two thing... and we're going to have to split up our group to do that," Ron said. "One of use is going to tail Malfoy and the other Snape."

"I see," Hermione narrowed her eyes, he was going to pull this on her, he was just using a more logical excuse than she had been expecting. "And let me guess, you want to go after Malfoy."

"Yes," Ron said unashamed. "You might be better dueler than me... er okay you are a better dueler than me... Though judging by last year I might be better in a the practical... disordered fight..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "As I recalled, you had got cursed too..."

"That's not the point," Ron said.

"No, the point is you don't want me to be in this fight," Hermione hissed.

"Of course not, and you can't say that you want me in this fight either," Ron hissed back. "I wish that we could just be mindless kids here that don't know that danger is coming and doesn't have to deal with it, but we can't be. We can't let Harry down, and I'm not trying to keep you from this fight. I'm just saying that I need you to be the one to watch Snape."

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Hermione hissed.

"Ginny," Ron said simply.

"Ginny?" Hermione said looking at him puzzled, her angry dissipating slightly. "What are you talking about about?"

"She probably the best dueler out of all of us," Ron said, looking at the floor. "What with Bill teaching her all the curse he knew before she was even old enough to walk and Charlie should her the best ways of getting out of danger... they wanted to make sure she could protect herself... even though they thought that she wouldn't really need that because of her six brothers that were all over protective of her..."

"Ron," Hermione said, trying to make him get to the point.

"I can't worry about the both of you while I'm watching the greasy git, I just can't," Ron said. "I know you would do everything you could to protect her... to help her if she was in trouble... and she would do the same for you... but I can't..."

"Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Please Hermione," Ron said looking pleadingly at her.

"Do you really think I would worry any less," Hermione said softly, "that I could stand it any more then you could if... if anything happened."

"No," Ron said, "but you've always been stronger than me... and if anything happened to either of you... and I wasn't even there... I... I don't think I would get over that."

"Oh Ronald," Hermione groaned, how was she suppose to deny this. "You are never going to use this one on me again and the next time something dangerous comes up... I'm going to be the one that faces it."

"We really are Gryffindor's aren't we," Ron said trying to smile. "Wanting to be the ones that face the most dangerous peril..."

"What idiots we are," Hermione smiled weakly at him and before she knew what was happened he was kissing her. It wasn't like most of their other kiss though, this one was filled with worry and a desperation... like they had feared this was going to be their last...

**********

They were now in the library, in the corner that Hermione liked to study in because so few people knew about this place. Hermione quickly cast the charms to make sure that they couldn't be over heard and that no one would notice them at all. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she got there but she was both surprised that there were some people and disappointed that so few had answered the summons.

It turned out that Hannah did have her coin on her, as she would later find out Neville knew she would, because they both felt that the DA was the place they had first realized that they liked each other and the coin was a reminder of that. Hannah had been patrolling with Ernie MacMillan at he time so he was there, too. Then there was Luna Lovegood, who was looking a little excited but also like her dreamy self. So in all, there was seven people there, not nearly as many as there could be and it probably wasn't going to be enough, but that can't be helped now.

Ron and Hermione quickly went over after that they knew, explaining what happened and the dangers of what they were planning on doing. It was good that they had talked before this, Ron and Hermione worked together perfectly, instilling confidence into everyone that was listening to them and there was no one that question them.

"So now that you know what's happening, I have to ask if you really want to join us?" Hermione said.

"Of course we are going to join you," Luna said, her eyes were strangely focus.

"Yeah," Ernie agreed but he was looking pale and like he would rather be saying the opposite.

Hannah didn't say anything, but when Hermione looked in her eyes, she could see that she was determined to do this, and that she wasn't going to be separated from Neville. She smiled at that, she felt the same way about Ron, and was very annoyed that she had agreed to his stupid idea. But there was nothing she could do for that now, and she was going to have to just deal with this.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ron nodded his head. "We're going to have to split up in two groups... I'm going take some of you to try and follow Malfoy and Hermione is going to take the rest to watch over Snape. Hermione, who are you taking...."

"Luna and Ernie," Hermione said before he was even finish speaking. She knew that she probably only needed one other, but she didn't like the hesitation in Ernie's voice, he was obviously scared and it was better if he was with her. She had always been planning on taking Luna with her... it was odd, but she just felt better having the other girl with her.

"Okay," Ron nodded his head, his thought had actually been similar to hers and he was happy that she had made this choices. At this point Ron took out the Marauder's Map and tried to look for the two people they were following.

"Wow... where did you get that?" Ernie exclaimed when he saw it.

"It's Harry's," Ron shrugged.

"Yeah... that was the thing he was always looking when he was sending us out after an DA meeting," Hannah said. "I knew it must have been something that would tell him it was safe to go, but I never would have guessed it was a map like this..."

"It is incredible isn't it," Ginny smiled, she looked really worry but determined.

"I'd say..." Ernie agreed.

"Okay... it looks like Malfoy is on the move somewhere and Snape is in his room," Ron said. "I think it's best if I just keep the map and you three head off to the room."

"Agreed," Hermione said, and soon they were leaving, though not before Hermione took her portion of the Lucky Potion and Ron and Ginny took theirs as well.

It was rather boring and very nerve wracking work watching the door to Snape's room, even with the Lucky Potion that made her feel more confident then she ever had before. It had been over an hour and still nothing had happened and Hermione's mind was on the fight that she kept imaging was happening and she was cursing herself for agreeing to this more than ever. Neville could have come down her with Hannah and everyone would have been happy, but no, she had to be stuck down her, sick with worry.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Luna said, her voice was barely above a whisper, but it broke the silence that had filled the halls for the last hour.

"Thanks?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"For picking me," Luna smiled. "I've never been pick for anything before... it's a nice feeling."

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled back at her. "I just felt more comfortable being here with someone I could trust to have my back."

"Oh thanks... that makes me feel so much better," Ernie said.

"I didn't mean it like that," Hermione said, turning to her other companion. "I just meant... well we already been through a lot together last year and..."

"I get it," Ernie put up his hand, he was smiling slightly.

It was a while still before anything happened. Flitwick came running down the halls looking quite mad, screaming about Death Eaters being in the castle. He ran by them as Hermione's heart faltered, it was true they were here and that the fight that she has been imaging happened, actually was talking place. The next thing she knew there had been an ominous sound like someone falling and the next second Snape was standing in front of them.

"Where's Professor Flitwick?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice.

"He's pass out... go check him out and make sure he's okay," Snape said in a cold voice glaring at them.

It happened then, as she looked up to the cold black eyes. She felt complied to listen to him, there was this strong feeling that was telling her this was the best thing they could do... she was confident that going into Snape's office now was what they had to do.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"But..." Ernie said, looking a little shocked, Luna was looking the same, though that was hard to tell with Luna, but she was going to follow whatever Hermione said. "We're supposed..." he added looking pointedly at Snape.

The feeling became stronger than ever that they needed to get to the office now, so she gave looked at Ernie said, "We're going to help Professor Flitwick."

"Fine," Ernie frowned and they all walked to the office. When they were in there and Snape was making his way through the hall he added, "I just don't understand why we were watching him if you were just going to let him go."

"Er..." Hermione said, feeling a little confused by her own actions, though she was still feeling like she had done the right thing. When they got to Flitwick he was lying face down and looking more like he was stunned than had merely passed out. She immediately knew what to do and she leaned down to him and said, "_Ennervate_."

"He was stun... you know that, don't you?" Ernie hissed. "Snape did this and we just let him go..."

Hermione didn't say anything, though she was feeling that he was right, and she was wondering how she could have just let him go... what made her think that was the right thing?

"He wasn't going to let you stop him," Luna said, "didn't you see his look when Ernie hesitated... he looked like he was going to curse us..."

Hermione looked at her, wondering if that was true, she hadn't been really looking at Snape's face at the time.

"There was three of us there... he couldn't have gotten us all," Ernie argued.

"You didn't even have your wand out," Luna shrugged. "And Hermione's and mine were at our side... if he acted fast he probably could have done anything to us before we could even try to defend ourselves."

"Still," Ernie said, looking paled this time, less confident. "We were here to try and stop him..."

"I know," Hermione sighed, as she looked down at Flitwick, who was starting to stir. "I just felt that we had to listen to him..."

"What do you mean?" Ernie said. "Do you think you were confounded or something?"

Hermione shook her head, she hadn't even thought of that; that Snape might be the one that was complying her to let him go. However, she knew that wasn't the case, she had read about the effects of being confounded and she knew this wasn't it. Of course, if she was confounded she wouldn't have been able to realize it, but she doubt that she would have been this reasonable about it. Still, she had a good idea what it was that made her let Snape go, but she wasn't sure why it did.

"How would know know?" Ernie continued to question.

"I think it was the Lucky Potion," Hermione said.

"Felix Felicis?" Ernie questioned. "You mean the one that Harry had won at the being of the year?"

"Yeah... Harry gave it to Ron, Ginny and I," Hermione said. "He thought we would need it... Anyways, he described what it was like being under the influence..."

"So he tried it out before," Ernie said, the unasked question about why was on his face but, of course, Hermione wasn't about to answer that.

"Yeah," Hermione said simply. "He said the potion kind of guides you to what you are supposed to do... and that's what happened just now...."

"Okay then," Ernie frowned. "I just hope it was right then."

"So do I," Hermione said gravely.

"What is happening, miss Granger, what is going on?" Flitwick said sitting up. "Snape... he stunned me... McGonagall said that we needed help and I was to get him... and then he stunned me... Ahh...." he groaned at this point and rubbed his forehead that they had just realized now had a huge knot in it.

"I think we should get you to the hospital wing," Hermione said, thinking that she really didn't know much about healing spells herself... something that she really should look into. "Ernie, Luna... take him to the hospital."

"Where are you going to go?" Luna asked softly as she frowned at Hermione.

"You can't be thinking about joining the others," Ernie said.

"Of course I am..." Hermione started.

"No..." Flitwick said trying to stand up but he wavered and felt very dizzy.

"You can't go alone," Ernie said reasonably and Luna nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

"No, none of you should be going!" Flitwick tried to say again, but they didn't pay him any attention.

"I'll take him to the hospital," Ernie volunteered. He could see that was what Hermione wanted but she wasn't sure how to say it. He didn't like that he had to do this job, it felt almost like running away, but truth be told, he could feel this fear building already, and he wasn't sure how much good he would be in the fight. As he flicked his wand to make a stretcher appear carry Flitwick on, he vowed that he was never going to let his fear rule him again... he was going to stand tall next time.

"Come on," Hermione said to Luna and then the two of them started heading for the Astronomy tower where they had heard Flitwick shouting about in his haste to get Snape to help them. They moved as quick as they could but they were wary about turning each corner, afraid of what they would find there. The first thing they came across though wasn't what either of them had expected.

It was someone that looked like they had been viciously attacked by a wild animal, and he wasn't moving. As they got closer, keeping an eye at the end of the hallway encase someone was about to come through it, Hermione noticed the familiar red hair and a chill ran through her body. She ran quickly towards him, tears welled up in her eyes as she did, thinking that her worst fears just might have come true. She could barely breath as she kneel before him, but upon noticing the hair was much too long... she knew this couldn't be Ron, though she was sure that they must have been the same height and nearly the same weight. She felt the relief swim through her and felt wrenched about that and the tears for slide down her check more freely than ever. For this might not have been Ron, but she knew without a doubt as she looked at the scarred and bloody face that this had to be Bill... so alike their feature were, though she didn't know how much so until this moment.

"Oh Bill," Hermione moaned miserably, as she put her fingers to the side of his neck to see if she could find a pause, disregarding the blood that was now coat those fingers. Tears were starting to cloud her vision and she was truly grateful now that Luna had come with her so she didn't have to worry as much about someone surprising them, for after giving them a sad look, the other girl raised her wand and made to cover them.

"Is he alright?" Luna asked.

"I..." Hermione said, not sure if what she was feeling was really or not. Her face crumbled, wishing for this to be true, Ron couldn't lose his brother... Bill couldn't just die like this. He was happy... he was going to get married and be happy. He was so brave and kind and someone that Hermione had really admired. He couldn't just die here. "I don't know... I think I can feel a pulse...." then she looked up at Luna, picking up her wand but holding her finger to his neck like her life depended on this. "I need you to go the the hospital wing... get Madam Pomfrey... if he is ali... if he's... if he can be helped, she's the only one that could do it... I don't think it would be safe to move him..."

Luna nodded, looking at Hermione warily, obviously not wanting to leave her alone, but followed the orders given do her. Hermione kept her finger on his neck, unable to move an inch until she confirmed that this really was a pulse or some else comes, whether it be Pomfrey or a Death Eather. "Yes," she said five minutes later, the steady but faint beating she felt had to be the pulse she was praying for, knowing that it couldn't be her own heartbeat because hers was racing at a terrible speed. And it just picked up when she heard the foot steps coming closer to her. She pointed her wand in the direction they came from and was relieved when she saw the nurse running towards her.

"Do you know what happened?" Pomfrey asked, immediately waving her wand over Bill's body.

"No... we just found him this way... I wasn't sure if I should have moved him or not," Hermione said, her voice was thick from the tears she was still shedding.

"Hm..." was all the nurse said, going to work more thoroughly on him and Hermione backed away. They stayed there like this for ten minutes until there were more footsteps coming their way. Real terrier filled her heart this time, for unlike when Pomfrey's come, these were coming form the way that she knew the battle had taken place...

She raised her wand, standing in front of Bill's body and the nurse that was working on him, taking no noticed of the danger she might be in though Hermione was sure she knew what was going on by now. And then she saw him and all thought left her...

"Mione!" Ron said breathlessly, for Hermione had ran to him and was now hugging him so tightly it would have given his mum's hugs a run for it's money.

"Oh Ron! I was so worried," Hermione said in a panicky voice, but as she felt his arms wrap around her, she could few the tension loosening from her. "I am never going to let you leave my sight in a battle again!"

"Yeah," Ron said, his voice was shaky. "I know how you feel. I was worried about you too..."

"But you knew I wasn't in the fight..." Hermione started, too relieved that he was okay, standing before her and not looking grievously in pain, so she assumed the others were okay, too.

"It didn't help at all," Ron mumbled, his eyes were looking towards the nurse.

"Ron," Hermione said, biting her lip, she had to tell him about his brother. "It's Bill..."

"I know..." Ron said, and his face crumbled, it looked like he had been trying to stay strong before now... or he was just so relieved that Hermione was safe that he didn't have time to feel all the pain he had over seeing his brother like this. "I saw him... when we were fight... I saw that thing... Fenrir Greyback.... he attacked him... clawing at his face with his hands... and teeth..."

Hermione let out a sob at that feeling ill to her stomach about this and Ron's explanation died in his throat as he wrapped his arms more securely around her.

"Hm... this were caused by a werewolf," Pomfrey said, they could see her grimacing as she kept working on Bill. "We need to get him back to the hospital wing as quickly as possible," she added.

"Right," Ron said, looking at his brother face for the first time and stomach lurched.

"Don't worry Miss Granger... you did the right thing calling me here," Pomfrey said noticing the look on Hermione's face. "He's in a more stable condition now, and we need to move him as quickly as we can. Miss Granger... if you would conjure a stretcher for him, make sure that it doesn't jostle too much, I'll make sure that he stay stable..."

"Okay," Hermione nodded her head, not letting her nerve effect her as she conjured the stretcher. She took Ron's hand as she turned to walk down the hall, knowing that he need her support right now... knowing that she need his. She didn't know what was going to happen next... though she could feel that it might be even worse than what has happened so far... but she felt that as long as she had Ron, she could make it through it.


	36. What Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Thirty-Six

What Now

After getting Bill to the hospital they were told by Luna that McGonagall wanted them to stay there. That was when Hermione noticed that Neville was on one of the beds there with Hannah sitting next to him.

"Is he all right?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"He'll be fine," Ron assured her. "He ran into this weird wall thing that the Death Eater set up..."

"Tell me everything that happened," Hermione said stiffing as horrible imagines flowed through her mind.

"Hermione I don't know..." Ron started but with one look from her and he knew that he had to tell her everything that he went though. So he did and she listened, shivering at all the parts that were dangerous for him, she didn't interrupt him until he said "... and then I saw Harry running after them..."

"You saw Harry!" Hermione said. "He's back... and he ran after them... you don't think..."

"I'm sure he's okay," Ron said in a tone that was soothing to her, but she could see he was worry, too. "After that there wasn't much to do but gather everyone together and see how much damage was done. That was about the time that I remembered Bill..." he trailed off and looked at his brother miserably. "I didn't now how bad he was hurt.... I thought he might have..."

"Sh... it's okay," Hermione said pulling him into a hug. "It's okay, I've got you," she continued to whisper in his ear so he was the only one that could hear her. Part of him wanted to cry, but nothing came out, he was too numb to cry. He couldn't look at his brother, with the nurse working on him trying to heel him up, nor the grim expression that she had... he knew that his bother scars were never going to be heeled. Madame Pomfrey had even said that he might be effected by the full moon now... though he wouldn't transform because Greyback wasn't a wolf when he bit him.

He looked over to Remus, who was now sitting by his bother and had came into the room sometime during his explanation. Tonks was sitting next to him and everything about this just felt so surreal to him. Like he was walking through a waking dream and any second now he was going to wake up...

And then Harry and Ginny came into the room and he felt a little hope in him then. He didn't realize how scared he was for his friend until he saw Harry at that moment. But there was something wrong about him, his eyes were hollow and filled with pain. Ron looked away from him, he had seen that look in Harry's eyes too many times in the past and he never wanted to see that look again. Didn't Harry have enough pain and sorrow in his life... he doesn't really need more added to it.

"Harry," Hermione said softly and she went to him giving him a hug. She could see the same look in Harry's eyes as Ron had and she feared what it meant.

She lost track of time, there was hardly any talking in the hospital but she couldn't hear the little that there was. She felt numb, like she knew that something terrible happened and she was waiting for someone to tell her what it was. Ron was saying something, she could feel the rumble in his chest as her head rested there, but still what he was saying was lost on her. However, what Ginny said next, Hermione did hear... everyone heard it and felt the gut wrenching shock that it brought.

"Ron, Dumbledore is dead!"

Yes, that was it. That declaration made the floor seem to move from her felt, causing the world to crumble and shrink and all together fall apart. She looked at Harry, and it was clear this is what the look in his eyes had meant. That he had lost his mentor... and again she feared that he had lost another person he cared about before his very eyes.

She started crying on Ron's shoulder again, and she thought she could feel Ron crying as well. She thought about the one meeting that she had with Dumbledore alone. When he had told her about what had happened to Mr. Weasley and how Ginny had wanted her. She knew that Dumbledore didn't know what to make of her, he had been guarded, he always seemed to be guarded, but he trust in people. He believed in her in the end, he had to if he had let Harry tell her (and Ron) about the prophecy and about the 'lessons'.

Again she seemed to have lost time, for the next thing she knew was Harry said, "Snape... Snape killed Dumbledore!"

NO!

She shouted in her head. It can't have been him.... she had let him go! How could she have done that? She shivered in Ron's arms, and she could feel them tightening his arms around her in a reassuring way, but that didn't stop her from cursing herself in her head.

She forced herself to listen when everyone started explaining what had happened that night. How Ron and the other had staked out the Room of Requirement, but it hadn't really helped them because Malfoy had used the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and they couldn't see the Death Eaters. How they had '_luckily_' found the other Order members and they had all gone to try and go after the Death Eaters. How they had found them and the fighting started, but Malfoy had somehow vanished. Ron didn't say anything about Bill, but she could feel when it had happened because Ron's whole body twitched and and his glaze (along with Ginny's) went to his brother.

Then Harry started telling everyone what he had seen. How Dumbledore had been weaken by whatever happened when Harry and him were getting a Horcrux. How Malfoy had disarmed Dumbledore because the headmaster was trying to make sure that Harry would be safe. How Malfoy had said that he had been trying to kill Dumbledore throughout the year and his two other attempts had nearly killed Katie and Ron. Hermione didn't hear more for sometime because she was fuming over this, thinking about the pain that she had to go through because of this. The next thing she heard Harry said was that more Death Eater had joined them and how it looked like Malfoy had lowered his wand... and she could tell for Harry's tone that he believed that Malfoy wouldn't have killed Dumbledore, though that didn't stop her from being angry one bit. After all he didn't seem to care that he might have killed other people trying to get to their headmaster.... it seemed to her that Malfoy just didn't have the guts to see the act itself. And then he mentioned Snape and now she was the one that had to talk.

She explained everything that happened with her head bowed, she had really let Harry down this time and she couldn't stand that. However, Harry didn't seemed to blame her. He said that Snape probably would have cursed them if they had given him any trouble (and Ron had stiffen when Harry said that), but none of that made her feel any better. She had let them all down... she knew it, but she wasn't going to let that happen again. She was going to make sure that Harry knows he can count on her.

Harry then started explaining how he chased after Snape after he had killed Dumbledore. Hermione could understand why Harry would do that, but it didn't mean she thought that this was a good idea. Harry could so easily have been killed, but it seemed like Voldemort had told his Death Eaters that only he could kill Harry... Something that had just saved Harry's life.

It was silent for a long time after that which broken my Molly, Arthur and Fleur coming into the room and they all rushed over to Bill's bed. Molly was a wreak, crying over her son and it just made everything worse seeing her pain like this. Arthur was looking at his son gravely, but he was able to ask about Dumbledore, seeming to have already have heard the news. Still, he sink into the chair that Remus had been sitting in, and looked paled.

Fleur, like Molly, attention seemed to be completely wrapped on Bill, however she was only able to look at him because Molly was tending to him. "My poor boy, he was so handsome," Molly mumbled.

"I think he still is handsome," Fleur said. "And now everyone could see how brave he is."

"Sorry," Molly looked at Fleur miserably, wiped her tears away and got up, "this is your job now... I just... his my little boy..."

"I understand," Fleur said, taking Molly's seat and stroking the side of Bill's face was shaky hands. "My poor Bill."

"See... she doesn't care," Tonks said, looking at Remus.

"Now's not the time for this," Remus said, not looking at her his face was hard.

"I think it is," Tonks said stubbornly. "Because I don't care either..."

"It's not the same thing," Remus said, stiffly.

"Remus, I still don't care," Tonks said.

"I too old for you, too poor, and too dangerous," Remus said, his voice trying to keep it's indifference but he couldn't. There was too much pain in his voice for that.

"None of that matters to me, because your the one that I want," Tonks said, her voice didn't hide any of the pain that she was feeling.

Now this was interesting, it was even doing something to ease the pain in her chest a little. Remus and Tonks... together. She never thought about that before but they really would make a nice couple. Plus that would explain why Tonks had been so sad this whole year and why she had been having problems with her ability to changer her appearance... she was depress. Depress in a way that Hermione could understand all too well after what Ron and put her through this year.

"You know, I always thought you were being ridiculous about that," Arthur said.

"But..." Remus looked at him flabbergasted.

"You don't get to choose who you love, and trying to force them not to love you only hurts everyone involved," Ron said wisely giving Hermione a squeeze.

"And if Ron can learn that lesson surely you can Remus," Ginny tried to tease, but Remus was still looking stubborn.

Then at that moment, everyone hear Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, sing and it filled their hearts with sorrow and yet there was also hope there.

**********

The next morning Ron came down the stairs much earlier than he was used to and yet Hermione was already down there. Neither one of them could sleep and both of them felt lost without the other one. Hermione gave him a weak smile, she couldn't help but feel better when he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was a fake," Ron said a little way latter, she had to know this and he knew what this would cost Harry to say, so he had to be the one to tell her.

"What?" Hermione looked up at him confused, her mind was on something else so she didn't immediately know what Ron was talking about. When she did get it her eyes widen and she looked even more miserable then before. "The Horcrux," she whispered so only Ron could hear her.

"Yeah," Ron groaned. "There was a note in the fake locket... something about a guy, R.A.B, finding the real one and planning on destroying it."

"This is awful," Hermione said, for so many reason, too. Now they had no idea where the real locket was and whether or not it was destroyed. However, the reason that was foremost in her mind at the moment was... "it was for nothing.... poor Harry."

"I know, you should have seen his face...." Ron groaned, trailing off there. He shock his head, and then said, "you were right, they're talking about closing the school, but Harry's not sure if they are going to do that or not."

"What do you think he's going to do now?" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

When she had first heard of Dumbledore's death she grieved for the old headmaster, however, it didn't take long for her to realize what this all meant to the world and how it would change everything for them in particular. To the world, Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort ever feared, and with his death, the threat of Voldemort just got all the more real. Things were sure to go from bad to worst in no time now that Dumbledore was gone.

However, she wasn't thinking about the world at large. She was thinking about everything that Dumbledore had told Harry this year... and what Harry had told them in return. They were the only ones now, that knew how to really defeat Voldemort... Harry was going to have to take on that job... she was sure of it. Not only because Harry will feel that it is his job to do this, but because he was the only one that could.

"Harry's going to try and stop him," Ron said breaking her thought processes.

"Yes, I think so too," Hermione said, and then she thought about the pain in Harry's eyes said sadly, "do you think that he will take us with him?"

"Don't know," Ron shrugged. "But he won't have a choice... we're going to be there."

Hermione pulled away from him and gave him a smile, one that was almost genuine, and the closest that she was going to get at the moment. "You got that right."

Ron smiled back at her and she leaned down and kissed him. The kiss was a mixture of need and a desperate attempt to not feel the grief they were both going. She broke it quickly, knowing that with the way her mind was right now they would likely get carried away and she didn't want that to happen when she was grieving.

"So you're not going to try to convince me that I shouldn't go with you," Hermione said resting her head on his chest as they laid down on the couch.

"Nah, I'm not that stupid," Ron said. "I was pushing my luck pretty far by just suggesting that you should watch..."

Ron trailed off here and Hermione stiffened. She couldn't deal with thinking about this now too.

"Luna told me what happened," Ron whispered to her. "About the feeling you got... Mione, you did the right thing letting him go."

"But..." Hermione said, and he could feel the tears soak through his shirt.

"And from everything that Harry had said about..... what happened, it wouldn't have mattered even if you had stopped him," Ron said, not letting her interrupted him. "There were four Death Eaters up there not including that ferret bastard. Do you really think... it would have ended the same...."

"Your right," Hermione mumbled, she knew he was right. She didn't really have to blame herself for this, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

************

Dumbledore funeral was impossible to go through. Thinking about all the people that came to it, those that really cared about Dumbledore and those that were just there because it looked good. There were creatures that had shown up to show their respect, and it was easy to see that they at least really did respect Dumbledore. The horrible speech that some guy that obviously didn't really know Dumbledore very well... it was all impossible to deal with.

Hermione thoughts went through everything that Dumbledore had said and done and tears fell freely from her eyes and she leaned on Ron's shoulder. She was holding his hand and felt it every time that he had felt the pain of the lost as well. She was right before, holding his hand, though she was wraked with grief, she knew that she would get through this. She had him, and as long as he was hear, she would survive... but the future was so uncertain that she cried harder. For she knew they were about to make their way towards a future that might mean that he would be taken from her.

Harry was sitting next to Ginny looking at her not sure if he had the strength to do what he had to do. He looked at the grave again and his mind was made up, he had to make sure that he would never have to see this again... that he would have to bury anyone else he cared about... that no one else would have to die for him.

"Ginny," Harry said looking at her, her blazing brown eyes were piercing his own and he could see a knowing look in them. "We... we can't... can't be together anymore."

"This is for some damn noble reason isn't it," Ginny said, her voice was stronger than she felt.

"Gin," Harry sighed, "it's been wondering... like someone else life..."

"I'm not going to let you go Harry," Ginny said. "Didn't you hear what Ron had said in the hospital wing... you can't force me not to care.... to stop loving you."

Harry's eyes went wide and he his heart wavered, she loved him. She was the first person so say that to him. But he knew he was right about his so he went on. "Gin... I couldn't stand it if something were ever to happened to you... especially if it's because of me..."

"If anything is going to happen, it's going to happened whether or not you're with me," Ginny said softly, squeezing his hand. "And it wouldn't be your fault..."

"Gin..." Harry started.

Ginny just looked into his eyes than and Harry groaned, he wasn't strong enough to keep argue with her, not when everything in him was telling him to just listen to her. So instead, he just pulled her closer to him and rested his head on top of her and said, "I love you too, you know."

Ginny breath caught, and she smiled in his chest, "I know."

"And you know that what I have to do...you can't come with me," Harry said, and this time he wasn't going to give in to her.

"Yes... I do know that," Ginny said, shaking at the mere thought of that. Harry relaxed a little when she said this, that was until she added, "but I can't promise that I'll be as understanding when you actaully try to leave."

"Great.... I'll look forward to that," Harry groaned, but he couldn't bring it in himself to worry about that right now, not when he was holding her.

However, soon enough, he couldn't stand just sitting there any longer and he walked away. Ginny let him go, knowing that he needed time on his own to think.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked her.

"Just what we thought would happen," Ginny said, "he tried to break up with me."

"See, I not the only git around," Ron said to Hermione.

"Yeah, it such a comfort to me that all males are noble gits," Hermione said.

"Not all, only the good ones," Ron smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I think he really is planning on going of on his own," Ginny said, bringing their attention back to her. "At least he said that I couldn't go with him."

"Right," Ron said getting up and pulling Hermione up with him. "Well, we're just going to have to make sure he knows differently now."

Hermione looked back at Ginny, who was walking over to where Neville, Hannah and Luna were all sitting. She knew the other girl was probably angry with the fact that Ron and her had more of a change of convincing Harry to take them with him. She could tell there was going to be some kind of fight about this in the future and she wasn't sure how it was going to end. However, she couldn't think of that now, because she first had to convince Harry to take them.

"So what did Scimeour want," Ron asked as he noticed the Minister walking away from Harry looking rather angry.

"The same thing he wanted at Christmas, for me to be the Ministry's poster boy and tell him about what Dumbledore was up to," Harry said bitterly.

"I can't believe they might really be closing this place down," Ron said, using the best way to get to what they wanted to talk about. "Though it would be weird with Dumbledore not here. Do you think they'll really be closing the school?"

"I don't know, but I won't be coming back even if it does reopen," Harry said.

"I thought you would say that," Hermione sighed at the same time Ron asked, "what are you going to do?"

Ron again was trying to get the matter out in the open by asking a question like this. Harry looked at him, his face looked older and more drawn than it every had before. It was like he had the weight of the world on his shoulder and it was startling to realize that in a way he really did.

"Well, first I'm going to have to go back to the Durselys, I promised Dumbledore that I would," Harry said plainly. "And I think I would like to go to Godric Hallow... I would like to see the place that this all started. After that I'm going to have to find and destroy all of the Horcruxes, and then I'm going to have to face Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then, clearly seeing that Harry really was planning on doing this on his own. Well there was no way that was going to happened. Hermione nodded her head towards Ron and he said, in his way that was always so convincing, "and we'll be there with you through every step."

"What?" Harry said looking at him like shaking his head.

"Well be with you Harry," Ron said firmly. "We'll go with you to your awful relatives, and wherever you go..."

"No..." Harry said in disbelief... he really thought they would just let him face them alone.

"Harry we're going with you," Hermione said.

"You gave us the chose to turn back a long time ago, and we didn't take it than... what makes you think that we would do it now," Ron said.

"As I recall, I only gave you, Ron, that choice," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, Mione joined us without even hearing the option or even have the luxury of you thinking of her as a friend," Ron shrugged. "If anything I think that proves her willingness to follow you through anything."

"But..." Harry tried again, but it was no used, he wasn't going to be able to talk them out of it and he couldn't help but feel his heart feel better.


	37. Talks with the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Thirty Seven

Talks with the Parents

The train ride, the last that she might have as a Hogwarts student, she thought glumly, was uneventful. Which meant that she had plenty of time to think about what she had to do now. Before she had left the Hogwarts's grounds, she realized that she would need a lot more reseach material in concerns to the Horcruxes. She remembered what Harry had said about Dumbledore talking the books out of the library and wondered if that meant they were out of the school... or if it just meant that students couldn't get them. She had used a summoning charm, calling for books that had something to do with Horcruxes, feeling foolish about doing this... However, when the books flew into her hands she couldn't help but be pleased by this (hoping that Dumbledore would understand that she was just doing this so she could help Harry out). She wondered briefly what she would have done if she wasn't able to get this books, and shivered when she though she might have had to gone to Knockturn Alley or somewhere like it to find this.

The next thing she had to worry about though, was really what held most of her concentration. She was worrying about what she would tell her parents and even more so what she was going to have to do to keep them safe. It was no use to pretend that they would be safe once she went off with Harry. Surely the Death Eater would love to do something to them if they were left unprotected, one part of her mind would say. The other was skeptical that they would get involved at all. However, the worrying side of her mind had gotten the better of her, knowing that if something... anything happened to them because of her, she would never be able to forgive herself. She resolved to talk to Mr. Weasley about this when she got to the train station. She knew that her parents wouldn't be at the station themselves, because she had written to them, explaining that she would Apparate there as soon as she got to the London station.

Though she had meant it when she agreed with Ron when he said that they would go to Harry's relatives with him, she wasn't surprised at all that Harry refused to let them. She could see that he need some time alone... some time to gather himself, and though he could do that with them their, for they would give him any time he needed, their presence at the Dursleys was only going to cause him more trouble than it was worth. So, that is why Harry now had a grimace as he walked away from them, and the wizarding world for a few months, and they had to watch him go with a similar grimace on their face.

"Are you ready to go dears?" Molly said, her arm securely around Ginny and her eyes were scanning the station constantly, looking like she was expect some kind of massive attack any minute now. They all Apparated to the Burrows, Ginny going sidealong with Molly, as Ron took the extra suit case.

"It really is a lot easier with you all being old enough to Apparate," Molly said, looking more relax now that she was close to her own house. "Hermione, are you staying for dinner, or are you going to head home soon."

"I'm not sure yet," Hermione said. "I have to talk to Mr. Weasley first.."

"What about?" Arthur asked, he had been at the station, too, his expression and stance was much the same as Molly's had been.

They had reached the front door then and Hermione walked into the living room. Ron looked at her, questioning her with his eyes, asking if she wanted him to stay or leave. One looked at her and he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waste. "It's about my parents."

"What about them?" Arthur sighed, sitting in a chair across from them.

"I've been thinking about... how safe they are," Hermione said softly.

"It's too early to see how... er... the war will escalate after this," Arthur said, rubbing the back of his head. "I was going to have this conversation with you soon, but I suppose I can't be surprise that you're the one to bring this up... still, I was planning on having Remus with me..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"It's okay," Arthur returned the smile just as weakly.

"So their not safe," Hermione then sighed, biting her lip and Ron tightened his grip around her.

"We predict that the anti-Muggle movement will definitely pick up now," Arthur sighed, "and most Muggle-borns will be targeted... and you, well, unfortunately would rank high on the list... especially with you being at the Ministry last year.

"So, what can I do?" Hermione said.

"For right now, there is nothing to worry about," Arthur said. "Kingsley had talked with a few of his friends and their has been a rather extensive amount of protection that has been places on your house."

"Well that's good," Hermione sighed in relief, but she could tell that there was more to this. "But you said for right now..."

"Yes," Arthur said. "Well, the Ministry isn't as safe as it once was, and we're not sure how long it will be safe to trust them..."

"What...?" Hermione begin to ask but Arthur shook his head.

"It's not all that bad yet.... but some of the things that have been going on in the last month has been troubling," Arthur sighed. "We feel it would be best if we think of another plan to guarantee their safety."

"And how do I do that?" Hermione asked.

"We're not sure yet," Arthur said. "Another reason why I wish you would have let us come to you... I might have had a better idea at that point."

"It's okay Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, "I'm just glad that you were thinking of them, I know you must have other things that are more pressing..."

"Nonsense Hermione, you're parents safety is very important to us," Arthur smiled kindly at her. "How else am I going to find out how a pheletion works if I can't ask your dad."

Hermione chuckled at that and Arthur took that as his cue to leave.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked softly.

"No," Hermione said turning into his chest, shivering with worry. "I have to make sure they're okay."

"I know," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione said sometime later.

"Um," Ron said.

"We're going to have to tell your parents what we're planning on doing with Harry," Hermione said and as she predicted Ron stiffened.

"I know," Ron said after a long pause. "But I think we can give Mum a week to relax."

"Okay," Hermione said, knowing that the relief she was feeling was only going to make it that much harder when the time came that they told Molly Weasley that they were all going to drop out of school to do a mission that would put them in a direct line of danger... the most terrible danger there can be. "I've really got to think of something that will keep Mum and Dad safe now... if the Death Eaters know that we're with Harry.... I'm sure they'll go write for them."

Ron stiffened even more at that and he moaned miserably.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him.

"That's true for my family, too," Ron said quietly, and she could hear pain in his voice as he said this. "If I'm with Harry... my parents... and brother... Ginny... they will all be in danger... have targets on them. Though, it's not like we don't already have those targets, everyone knows that Harry comes over here ever summer."

"We'll have to think about something to keep them safe, too," Hermione sighed, more miserable than she was before now that it wasn't only her parents safety she had to worry about.

It was hours later before Hermione got up to go. Her parents where going to be home from their dental office soon and she knew that they would be waiting for her to come home. Still, it was hard for her to leave Ron's arms when he was the only thing that was making her felt like somehow, though everything looked horrible right now, it will all work out in the end.

"I've got to be heading home," Hermione said, forcing herself to get up. She could feel Ron hand stiffen on her, like he couldn't let her go... but they moved and she was out of his arms. "Don't worry... I'll be back soon."

"I know," Ron said, his blue eyes not looking the least bit less worried. She kissed him softly on the lips, a kiss that she always gave him when she couldn't say anymore, but she wanted him to know that there will be hundreds of more kisses like this in the future. He sighed, as he watch her make her way through the kitchen, and he went upstairs to his room so no one could see how broken he was without her.

Hermione had very intention of walking straight to the Apparated spot that was near the Burrow, but she was waylaid by Molly. Molly was obviously working on dinner, her wand seeming to direct everything to go in it's proper plays without any real effort from her.

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, not wanting to be rude and just leave without saying goodbye.

"Could you hold on a minute dear?" Molly said, she said putting her wand down and the dinner preparations stopped. "I just wanted to say how happy it makes me that... well... that you and Ron are back together..."

"Oh... thanks," Hermione said, shifting a little uncomfortably because she really wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that.

"He never said anything you know," Molly went on. "I thought this might be the case, because his letters home became more frequent and they seemed to be happier, but he never actually said this."

"Well, Ron's not really one to share things like this," Hermione smiled, thinking about how red his ears would have been if he either told his mum this or even just writing a letter about it.

"You're right of course," Molly smiled. "He's so much like his father in that way... still I can't tell you how happy it made me, seeing you two together... I know my son never would be happy with anyone but you."

Hermione blushed there, but smiled, too. "The same goes for me."

"Yes, I do know that, too," Molly said kindly. "I always thought that would have been the case but it was made abundantly clear when I saw you at the hospital when Ron..." both women flinch at the reminder of Ron's near death experience. Molly lip trembled there, thinking that this wasn't even the worst thing that happened to her family this year and it wasn't even half over.

"You didn't have to leave that day, you know," Molly said trying not to think about neither her youngest nor eldest sons' near death experiences. "Like I've already said... you're part of our family."

Hermione smiled at that. "Thanks, but honestly I couldn't stay there that day... not being the ex-girlfriend and all..."

"I understand," Molly smiled at her. "I just have say that it really lightened my heart seeing you there... I knew my little boy would be okay then... I was so worried about him over Christmas... But it's good to know that he'll be okay as long as you're near him."

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, there was something in Molly's voice that made Hermione think that she had a good idea what she, Harry and Ron had plan. Hermione wasn't sure if this was true or not, for Molly hugged her then and told her that she should be getting off to see her parents.

**********

She had been surprised how much just seeing her parents effected her. When she hugged her mum she felt so much younger than she was... or maybe she just felt her own age for once. It was nice, not to be the one that had to act responsible or plan things that were to come and just enjoy a quiet evening with her parents while she could. She allowed herself this day, knowing that she wouldn't get many other ones like this... Her parents seem to realize that she need this, for they didn't ask any of the questions that she could see in their eyes. They didn't even mention the reason for Hogwarts closing early. No, they just talked like they always do when they're all together, about nothing important, but something they all found fascinating.

Now, however, as she laid in her bed in the quiet house, her mind was reeling with everything that she would have to tell them. Tomorrow, she made up her mind, she was going to have to tell them tomorrow. She couldn't put it off, because she had to spend the rest of her energy on thinking about what she was going to do to guarantee their safety.

As she thought, the next day was another stressful one. She sat her parents down, and told them about most of the thing that happened this year, though highly edited, and of course she didn't say a word about anything that she swore she wouldn't.

"Hold on," her dad said, "let me get this straight... your dating that git again."

"Dad!" Hermione said exasperated and shock.

"Duncan, how could you care about that when she's talking about all this!" her mum said, incredulously.

Her dad looked at her mum with the same expression. "You saw her over Christmas... I don't want that... _boy_... anywhere near here! And Hermione, why did you listen to anything that git had to say to you?!"

"Because the poor boy was poisoned," her mum said before Hermione could open her mouth.

"I'm sorry about that... I really am," her dad said in a grave tone. "But honey, he's already proven to hurt you once..."

"None of that matters Dad," Hermione said, looking her dad straight in the eyes, her voice filled with as much sincerity as she had. "I love Ron."

Her dad's face went form slightly red with angry to pale with shock in a second and he keep opening and closing his mouth, at a complete loss for words. Her mum on the other had squealed and got up to hug her. Saying things like she knew this from day one, and asking general question about their relationship.

Hermione and her mum talked for quite some time before her dad gather enough of his wits and started asking question about other things... anything to get off the subject of his only child, his baby girl, loving some boy that clearly didn't deserve her. Oh well, he thought to himself, he'll probably have to be nice to this Ron, fellow... it wasn't a very pleasing thought.

"What's going to happen now?" her mum asked, looking sadly at her daughter, who had seen and done more than she could have imagined.

"We're not sure yet," Hermione sighed. "We're all working on a plan to see what should be done... I think I should go to the Burrow and see if they've come up with anything."

"You just want to sneak off to be with that boy of yours," her dad said dramatically with a pout.

"Maybe," Hermione smiled at him.

But that wasn't entirely true. Of course she wanted to see Ron, she needed to see him, because with all this talk about what happened last year she felt the emotionally drain and he was the only one that could make her feel any better. Still, she really did want to talk to the Mr. Weasley again, for she thought of something that might be able to help her parents be safe, and she wanted to run it by him first.

The plan was that she would modify her parents memories and send them off to a foreign land where they could be safe from all the fighting. She could tell that neither Arthur or Remus liked the idea much, the werewolf had been at the Burrow when she arrived and she found it easy enough to tell him her plan, too.

"Hermione... a spell like that could do permanent damage to their minds, if performed incorrectly," Remus said softly to her.

"I know, I read about memory charms and modifications..." Hermione started to say.

"Hermione... you're not thinking about doing the charm yourself," Arthur said, raising an eyebrow, in a way (if Arthur was anything like his youngest son) meant that he was convinced that this was a bad idea.

"I would have to if I use the charm I want," Hermione said, taking out a book that she had read several times in the past, and handed it to Remus. With a pang in her heart, she remembered getting this from her parents a few Christmases ago. The note saying that they knew that she had always enjoyed her Charms class an they were told that this was filled with very difficult spells that they were sure she would some day master. She then cringed when she remembered thanking them for it and her mum saying that she'll have to show them a spell from it (when she was of age of course). She was sure this was not what her mother meant.

Remus looked over the spell, seeing that it really seemed to cover everything that they needed done, but he was still wary about this. As he handed the book to Arthur, so he could look it over too, he thought about this. She was quite right that she would have to be the one to cast the charm, for they spell clearly stated that it was not only more effective, but also safer if a blood kin does the spell. Even with that guarantee, he could not possible allow someone that was barely of age and still going to Hogwarts preform this kind of charm. But as he looked into the girl's brown eyes, filled with confidence, sorrow, and an overwhelming determination, he knew that she could handle this.

"Hermione," Arthur said softly, an it looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "This plan is extreme... don't you think that we should set them up in a safe house and have guards..."

"There is a problems with that," Hermione said in a brisk tone, Remus immediately was reminded of Lily whenever she was arguing her case to James... she would always win. "My parents would still have to give up everything... their jobs, their friends and family... just so they would be moved to some house, unable to do anything. Or am I mistake, and they'll be able to keep going to work while they are in hiding."

"No," Arthur shook his head, "nor would they be able to contact anyone."

"I know my parents," Hermione said. "They have to work... they'll go crazy in ten minutes if they weren't allowed to do anything productive. Add to it the fact that we don't even know how long they would have to in hiding... no they can't do that."

"We'll considered it," Remus said, before Arthur could argue with Hermione. Hermione looked at him and nodded her head. It was the best answer that she was going to get at the moment. She quickly went up to the attic bedroom then, finding Ron in his bed and joining him without second thought.

**********

Hermione was right. Now that her week was up, she was petrified about what they were about to do. Neither Arthur nor Remus said anything about her plan, but after what she has to tell them today, they might understand her reasoning better. She would also be able to tell them the plan she had come up with to make it appear that she had gone with her parents...

"Well, here we go," Ron said, taking a deep breath, but he didn't move.

"Merlin, I really don't envy you right now," Ginny said from behind them, smirking.

"I bet you rather be down their with us than being left behind like always," Ron spat back at her, his nerves making him angrier.

"Ronald!" Hermione said, "Don't say that!"

Ginny was glaring at him, she had been growing steadily angrier about that fact, as Ron knew. "I hope mum rips you a new one," she huffed as she went into the living room to sit in a little chair in the corner... she would have an excellent view of what she was sure be quite a show.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Hermione chastised his, "you know she's having a hard time..."

"I know," Ron sighed, "I didn't mean for it to come out... I just didn't need her pushing my buttons right now."

"I know love," Hermione smiled at him briefly, before talking his hand and leading him into the living room that his parents, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, and Ginny was in.

"Everyone," Ron said in a shaky voice, as he held on tightly to Hermione's hand. "We've got something to tell you."

"Oh Merlin!" Molly exclaimed suddenly, causing the teens to jump. "You're pregnant!"

There was deafening silences after that statement, where everyone looked at Ron and Hermione, their faces quickly turning a bright red and they were too shook to say anything. Who knows how long this silence would have lasted if Ginny didn't burst out laughing then, actually falling on the floor in her amusement. The laughter seemed to cause several people to relax, Bill, his heavily scarred face was now impossible to read, joined his sister in laughter, something he had not done since the incident. It was clear to him that his mum had not been right with her assessment of the situation.

"What...?" Ron finally said, looking like he was lost, his ears were bright red and he was shaking his head. "No... we haven't even... I mean... no..."

"Ron," Hermione hissed, she was quite red in the face and his rumbling only seemed to be making her to blush even more.

The room was now filled with laughter, laughter that was so misplaced in this house over this last week. Everyone seemed to be serious all the time, and it really was doing them good to laugh like this.

"Harry," Ron said, and the laughter died down a little. "It's about Harry."

"What about him?" Molly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well... he's sort of going to do a mission once he comes of age," Ron said, not sure how to say this. "Er... he's not going back to school."

Hermione try not to groaned as she pitched the bridge of her nose... that wasn't the best way of saying this. Ginny had mirrored Hermione actions, but there was a smirk on her face; quite happy that the show didn't appear to be over yet.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald!" Molly said sternly. "Of course Harry is going back to school, and there's no way that he's going to go on a mission. He's not even of age yet!" At this point she directed her glare at Arthur and Remus, as if they had suggested that Harry should partake in a mission.

"Of course not," Arthur said immediately. "What is this mission you're talking about?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. They couldn't tell them that... they had sworn to Harry that they wouldn't tell anyone, and they would stick to that oath no matter what.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," Ron said shaking his head.

"Ronald, if you think for one second that we are going to let Harry go on some mission to do Merlin knows what on his own, you are quite mistake," Molly said, their was a deadly calmness to her voice, and Ron gulped in fear. However, backing down was not an option, and it was time to tell them something else.

"He won't be alone," was how Ron answered that questioned, stunning everyone in the room by his own calmness. "Hermione and I are going with him."

"Absolutely not!" Molly screamed, her voice filled with rage and pain. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT! YOU WILL NOT BE GOING ON SOME FOOL'S MISSION.... ESPECIALLY ONE WHERE YOU WON'T EVEN TELL US WHAT IT IS!"

"WE ARE GOING!" Ron yelled over his mother, and she stopped short. For this wasn't the normal Ronald Weasley yell, were his temper has gotten the better of him. His eyes were in control and somehow, he looked so much older in that moment than his seventeen years. "I know you're going to worry about us..." he went on, his words still firm and determined, but he was no longer yelling. "But this isn't some fool's errand, this is something that has to be done..."

"Then tell us what it is," Remus said reasonably, he wasn't as shocked as the Weasleys where, he had seen first hand how exceptional Ron could be when the need arises. "We can have the Order help with it..."

"Dumbledore told Harry not to tell anyone but us about this," Hermione said to Remus (Ginny huffed angrily at that), for Ron was looking at his mum, who was glaring make at them. They seemed to be having a battle of wills.

Remus sat back in his chair, raising his hand to his chin as he thought about what Hermione just said. "So, Dumbledore gave Harry this mission."

"Hm... yeah," Hermione said, not very convincingly.

Remus raised an eyebrow at that but then shook his head. Of course Dumbledore couldn't have really given Harry a mission like this when he died so suddenly... Remus cringed as he thought of that. Still, he did recall that Dumbledore was giving Harry some kind of 'lessons' and that very well might mean that there was some kind of mission attached to it.

"I see," Remus said, but before he could say any more Ron and Molly's argument became verbal again.

"Ron, you're too young..." Molly started, but Ron snorted.

"I'm of age," Ron started and went on before she could protest that that didn't matter, he was still too young. "And I haven't been a kid for a long time.... I know that you want to keep us safe and out of this war Mum, but you can't. We've... I've been fighting in this war since I was eleven, ever since Harry became my best friend, and I'm going to be in this war until it's over."

Ron stopped there, still giving his mum the most piercing look he could. He didn't voice the fact that was now ringing in his head, _or I died trying_, for neither his mum nor Hermione (or anyone else in his family) needed to hear that. His mum never relaxed, never relented, she was not going to make this easy... not for one second. However, his dad sighed, causing Ron to look at him. When Ron meet his gaze he could see that his dad was worried about him, pained about what he was about to say and proud. He could swear he saw pride in his dad's eyes, before the older man turned away from him and looked at his wife.

"Molly," Arthur said, gravely, "he's right. They've been in the thick of the fighting since before any of use even knew about this war..."

"That doesn't mean we should let them just run out and face danger like this," Molly snapped back at him.

"No, but it does mean that we can't treat them liked children anymore," Remus said, in the same grave tone that Arthur was using.

"Honestly, I don't see how you could think of them as children after everything they've already been through," Tonks said, easily relating to the young couple, mostly due to the fact that she was closer to their age then most of the adults... and she was quite used to being told that she was too young or too new to be able to do things.

Molly glowered at them, "I can see that I'm going to be out numbered."

"But that's not going to stop you from trying to stop us from going," Ron said to his mum, there was a knowing smile there, liked he knew this was true.

"No for a second," Molly said to her youngest son and in that moment she really saw how tall... strong... old... he had gotten. He truly wasn't the little boy that he had seemed to be the last summer when she had last had a good opportunity to look at him. He had of course been growing older every year, maturing with that growth, but he was different now. He was confident now in a way that she had never seen Ron be before and she realized with a shock that he really was a man now.

She walked to her son then, and walked into his opened arms, hugging him tightly. No, she was never going to make it easy on him to leave, but somehow, she knew he was going to go none the less.


	38. Preparations

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Preparations

Hermione was crying. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Yes, it was the right thing, but the look in their eyes as she said the words that would vanish her parents memories... memories of her and the life they had lived together, had been devastated. For eleven years they were all that she had in the world and now they didn't even know who she was... never knew that they had a daughter.

It had been all too easy for Hermione to convince Arthur and Remus that she was right and that she had to erase her parents memories. They knew too much for their own good, and she needed to know that they were safe somewhere, well away from the war, and living a productive life. Remus and Arthur both came with her when she went to tell her parents what was going to happen and she wished that Ron could have come with her, too, but she wasn't sure if she could handle that. Though the main reason why he couldn't be there was because she didn't want them to know that she would not be going with them, that she was going to make it so they didn't even know she existed, knowing that it would be safer if that was the case. If Ron was with her, they would know in an instant that she wasn't about to leave him.

Still, at this moment she wished that he had been there. Then, he was there. He was there in her room that she couldn't help but ran to after her parents left the house with a glazed look with Tonks, who had curl brown hair and looked at lot like Hermione. It was her hope that everyone would believe that she went with her parents on their vacation to Spain, once in Spain her parents will get on another plane, using the alias that she had made up for them and fly to Australia, where they would make a new life for themselves... without her.

"Hermione," Ron said softly, his heart breaking for her. He didn't know if he could have done what she as done, and he was as proud as he was miserable about this.

She looked at him, the tears streaming down her face and he couldn't take any more. He walked to her, climbed into her bed and pulled her into his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, knowing the house was secured by the protection spells that was still on the place. Soon though, she was going to have to pack everything up and put it somewhere where it will be safe... this thought just made her cry harder.

"Hermione," Remus said as he entered her room hours after she had ran off to it with Ron following her minutes later.

"Yeah," Ron said when Hermione flinched at being addressed.

"I never realized that your voice sounded so masculine, Hermione," Remus said, an attempt to tell a joke, but he was sure it was wasted.

"What is it?" Ron said as Hermione wiped her eyes and sat up, she had appreciated Remus attempt to lighten the mood and more, she had appreciated that he had agreed to come here.

"It's time to go," Remus said.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking at the clock, had she really been in her five hours?! "Merlin I didn't do anything... I was suppose to pack...."

"Actually, Arthur and I took the liberty to pack everything for you," Remus said, shifting uncomfortably. "I hope that's not a problem."

"Oh," Hermione said, not sure what to say to that. She was dreading packing up the house herself, packing away the memories that were so strong in her head... that she had just erased for her parents minds. Tears started to fall down her cheeks again and she nodded. "Thanks Mr... er... Remus."

"Don't mention it," Remus smiled weakly at her and Ron wrapped his arms around her as they left the room, Remus staying behind to pack her room up, too.

"Come on, let's go," Ron said as Hermione walked through her house that looked so empty with all the picture, furniture and well, everything had once been there. Though it hurt to look, she couldn't stop herself for searching the walls of the house looking for something... anything familiar.

Ron walked them at the Apparation spot in no time, though he had to disillusion them before they left the house through the back door. They didn't want anyone to see them, and in the dark this was more than enough to keep them from view. Hermione didn't seem to be up to doing any spells at the moment, but Ron held her tight, and they Apparated to the Burrow with no trouble.

**********

Weeks later and Hermione still was depressed about her parents... she was pretty sure now that she was always going to be hurting about this until the day she saw them again. However, she couldn't let her depression stop her from doing the necessary thing she had to do to prepare for what was to come. It was obvious that neither of the boys would think to do anything like this, so she was going to have to take this upon herself. At first, she didn't know what she was going to do until she thumped through a book, the same book that she had gotten the spell to modify her parents memories... the book that was a gift from them. She didn't know why, but reading the book made her feel like they were with her or like they were supporting her.

Anyways, she found many useful spells in that book that helped her. First was the one where she could magically expand the inside of... well, anything really but she used it on a small beaded bag. She was rather pleased about this, it was advance charm after all and she was able to do it easily enough. She then went about packing away everything they would need, starting with her stuff, knowing that no one would notice if they had gone missing. She would pack Ron's things when the time got close to when they were supposed to leave and Harry's once he got here.

The next thing she found in the book, was a number of protective spells that were all advance, some even more difficult to perform then what she did with the bag. However, the really difficult part about this was finding the best way of putting all the spells together. She knew that to make a charm work together with they maximum potential, the order and in some parts the wording, was important.

She had locked herself away in the room that she shared with Ginny for long hours at a time trying to work this out at first. However, Ron complained that she wasn't getting enough food, sleep and snogging time, not necessarily in that order, and he convinced her to start working in his room, where he could monitor her patterns better. She agreed to this easily enough, mostly because she couldn't stand being away from him. She wasn't sure if she was surprised that it was actually easier for her to think thing through when he was with her. She suppose it was because he was able to calm her nervous feeling. It also helped that Ron, for the most part didn't say anything, or interrupt her work. Unless of course it was clear that she was pushing herself to hard and need some time to relax.

Ron spent those days, just watching her. It was nice to watch her work... he always liked that. She would get this crinkle in between her nose when she was close to figuring something out and yet it wasn't quite clear yet. She was twirl a piece of her hair at the end of her figure tips whenever she was reading something she found a little dull but still need to be read. She bit her lip when she was reading something fascinating, lately he noticed that she would turn the page impatiently when she did this. He figured that meant that she didn't have time to read that passage as much as she liked and was a little upset about that.

Yes, he watched Hermione for most of the day, but that didn't stop him from thinking about what was coming and what he had to do. Mostly his mind was on how he was going to keep his family safe from the fallout of him going with Harry. He desperately wanted to ask Hermione about it again, she would probably be able to think of a solution in no time, but he couldn't. He could see the pain in her eyes whenever she thought of her own parents and he would not bring this up to her until he had an idea what he would do... or until he didn't have any other choice but to go to her.

There was a loud bang one day that had caused Hermione to jump. She looked around anxiously, her heart beating a mile a minute as she drew her wand from her pocket.

"It's okay Mione," Ron said, almost wanting to smile at her, but he couldn't. The fact that she had every right to be this afraid seemed to keep the smile off his face. "It was just the ghoul in the attic."

"Oh," Hermione said, lowing her wand and then she glared toward the direction of the noise. "Why did he have to bang around up there like that anyways?"

"He likes the noise," Ron shrugged.

"And why do you have a ghoul anyways?" Hermione continued to huff, she really didn't need to be scared like this among everything else she was already feeling.

"Dad doesn't have the heart to kick him out," Ron said. "Besides, he's harmless really... And I'm not sure this place would feel like home without him around."

"Okay," Hermione said shaking her head. "I get it, he's part of your family."

"I suppose... he just doesn't have the red hair..." Ron started laughing but stopped abruptly.

"What?" Hermione said, worried again.

"Red hair," Ron mumbled thinking, could that work. No, it's impossible, the ghoul couldn't past as being a human... one look at it and everyone would know that it wasn't him.

"Ron... what is it?" Hermione said impatiently.

Ron was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice and couldn't help but smile at her, how she could be impatient about that when she was the one that never told him anything was beyond him. "I just had a thought, but it won't work."

"Why don't you tell me what it is anyways... you never know it might be better than you think it is," Hermione said.

"Alright," Ron said. "I was just thinking about using the ghoul to act like me when I was with Harry... you know so I can protect my parents," he added this last part in a rush, hoping it wouldn't hurt her to talk about this.

"Oh," Hermione said, her eyes did glisten as her mind immediately went to her own parents. However, she pushed that aside, making sure the Weasleys were safe was just as important as her own parents safety and losing them would feel almost as bad.

"It won't work of course," Ron said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I mean anyone with half a brain would be able to see that the ghoul wasn't me."

"If you said that to anyone but me, I'm sure there would have been a smart comment about that," Hermione smiled as she could hear Ginny said, _I don't know Ron, I think it would be pretty hard to tell the difference_. However, now wasn't really time for joking and she was turning over the idea in her head. "Well, of course you're right, but there could be a way that we could work around that."

"How?" Ron said, "by saying I have some horrible disease or something... hey, that's not half bad."

"Actually that's a good idea," Hermione nodded her head. "That would explain why you wouldn't be going to school... er... if Hogwarts reopens that is. Still, the disease would have to be something highly contagious... and deadly would be bests, that way if anyone comes to check up on you they couldn't look to close. Come on lets go."

"What? Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've never seen a ghoul before, I have to see what he looks like to be able to know what disease we should say you have," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Er... um... are you sure this will work," Ron said anxiously.

"It's just a theory right now," Hermione said. "But the more thought out the plan is the more likely it would be successful. Plus, we would have to convince your parents that this would work..."

"I don't think taking to Mum will help... she would probably vanish the ghoul so that we couldn't use it," Ron said, not sure if he Mum would actually do that or not, but it was clear that she didn't want them leaving.

"Well, then we'll tell your dad," Hermione agreed. "Someone has to know about this before we leave or it doesn't really matter what we think of. Still, I think looking at the ghoul and see what we can do is our best option at the moment."

"Fine," Ron sighed and got up, seeing the ghoul was never a fun thing after all. "I just hope your prepared for this... it's not a pretty sight."

"I'll live," Hermione rolled her eyes.

***********

It wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, Hermione had to admit, meeting the ghoul, but thankfully it was a short visit. It wasn't that hard to come up with an illness that they could say that Ron had that the ghoul could convincingly pull off and by the next day Ron and Hermione mentioned this idea to Arthur, who took in this information with a grimace but nodded his head. When Arthur had watched them go he couldn't help but note how much his son had grown in the last year, and how proud he was about that. Still, it was hard to sit there knowing that his youngest son was going to leave soon on a dangerous mission and could do nothing to stop him.

Though Molly hadn't heard of the ghoul idea, she seemed to noticed that something was different... she didn't like how much time Ron and Hermione spent together. At first she allowed this, mainly because she figured that Hermione was depress about what she had to do to her parents, but Molly could now see that the girl was doing a lot better. Plus, lately she had seen Ron and Hermione whispering together, and considering there was no blushing of any kind she was sure it wasn't their usual banter. She tried to convince herself that she had to let them do... let them talk about leaving and plan for that trip, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't just stand aside and let them go without a fight.

So, no sooner had Ron and Hermione had their conversation with Arthur, did Molly forcefully split the two of them up, having them help her as much as she could preparing her house for the wedding that was happening there. This of course was something she would probably of had them do anyways, seeing as she was panicking over the up coming wedding anyways, but it seemed to be more important matter now.

Of course there was one thing that she felt she had to talk about, something that was important to know whether or not they do go off by themselves... with Harry with them. That's why she had called down Hermione early one morning, and brought Ginny along with her.

"So what's so important that you thought you had to wake us up at the crack of dawn?" Ginny questioned grumbling, she was never a morning person.

"Well, I was... er... there's just something that I need to teach you," Molly said not looking at either girl, Merlin this was more embarrassing than she thought it would be.

"Okay," Hermione said, always up to learning something.

"Whatever," Ginny said, putting her head on the kitchen table and closing her eyes.

"So... what is it?" Hermione said when Molly hadn't said anything for several minutes.

"Er...." Molly said, looking at her daughter, who seemed to have gone back to sleep as she sat at the table and then at Hermione that was looking mildly curious. Hermione, unlike Ginny, was usually up this early and was wide awake. "I was just thinking about when you told us that ridiculous idea about you dropping out of school..."

At this point Hermione sighed and folded her arms across her chest, preparing herself for a fight.

"... and mostly about what I thought was happening at first," Molly went on, noting the stance.

"What... oh?" Hermione said, shocked an embarrassed when she knew what Molly was talking about. "Mrs. Weasley I assure you that nothing..."

"Yes, I think we all know that nothing like that is happening between you two from Ronniekins stuttered response to that question," Ginny said chuckling for her chair, her head still in her arms.

Hermione turned a deeper shade of red at that comment.

"Be that as it may, it's clear by the way that you look at each other that something like that will happen," Molly said, not looking at either girl. "I do remember what it's like to be young and in love for the first time, and how that makes you..."

"Mum... we really don't need to hear that!" Ginny exclaimed, sitting up this time with a pained expression on her face. Hermione on the other hand rolled her eyes, and chuckled at her friend expression.

"Still, I think it would be irresponsible of me if I allowed you to leave this house without knowing how to make the contraceptive potion," Molly when on and for the first time Hermione noticed that cauldron behind her. "I sure your parents have probably talked about this, Hermione, but I thought it would be best that you knew both the Muggle and wizard way..."

"Er..." Hermione interrupted, she was debating whether she should just let Molly teach her this potion or not, but she decided to just tell her the truth. "I actually know how to make the potion already... I've been making it for a while now."

Molly just stared at her wide eye for a while as Ginny sniggered at and Hermione turn bright red, she should not have said this.

"I see," Molly said after she recovered from her shock. "Do you mind if I see the potion?"

"Sure," Hermione said, a flash of annoyance in her eyes as she went upstairs to get the potion.

"You you shouldn't have done that," Ginny said, still chuckling in amusement.

"What?" Molly asked her daughter. "You don't know how to make the potion yet do you?"

"No, mum I don't," Ginny said, "I haven't had a boyfriend that I was serious about until Harry..."

"I see," Molly frowned, not liking the look in her daughter eye, her daughter was definitely more than serious about Harry. Merlin, it was difficult enough to let Ron and Hermione be around each other, loving the girl almost as much as she loved her own children. But Harry... now she had to worry about Ginny and Harry!

"Mione didn't like it that you questioned her potion making abilities," Ginny said, noticing her mum's discomfort about her relationship with Harry, but deciding to move away from that subject.

"It's a very difficult potion to make, not everyone could do it," Molly said. "And with the consequences being what they are... I think it's better to be..."

"So was Bill a consequence...?" Ginny asked innocently and her mother glared at her.

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny!" Molly snapped at her. "You were the only mistake we had was you." she added in the same voice, though her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Ow... I'm hurt mum," Ginny sighed dramatically. "I knew all that talk about you wanting a girl was rubbish."

"Here it is Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said coming into the room with a vial, the perfect portion need to be taken if one was using it, Molly noted.

"Thanks," Molly took the potion and saw that Ginny was quite right, Hermione was annoyed that Molly had questioned her abilities. After a moment of checking the potion she noted that it was flawless. "Well, it seems that you made this perfectly."

"Thanks," Hermione said looking modified and still embarrassed.

"So, Mione, how long have you been making this potion anyways?" Ginny asked innocently.

Hermione's eyes widen and she glared at her friend, but she felt that she had to answer, damn her need to tell the truth... and answer questions. "Since the end of fifth year."

"Oh... I wonder what it was that made you feel the need to make this potion," Ginny said, unable to stop herself from laughing.

"Don't laugh Ginny, at least she was being responsible," Molly chastised her daughter but she was a shock to hear how very late she was with this conversation.

"Er... can I go now," Hermione said, she really didn't think she could stand this any longer.

"Sure dear... I'm sorry that... er..." Molly wasn't sure what to say here, that she had woke her up for something the girl already knew or that she hadn't talked to her about this sooner, even though the girl wasn't her daughter, she still felt responsible.

"Yeah, can I go too," Ginny said getting up.

"No Ginny," Molly said. "This is something that you need to learn."

"I don't see why, it's not like anything like that is going to happen any time soon," Ginny said. "Trust me mum, Harry's not _up..._ for it at the moment."

"GINNY!" Molly exclaimed, appalled by that.

"Argh," Hermione groan shivering.

"What, I just mean that he has other things on his mind," Ginny said innocently. "Besides, I think he has a notion that he doesn't want me to get too attach to him... in case... in case..." she stopped there, all joking gone now, she been thinking about this since Dumbledore's funeral. "In case he doesn't come back."

"Oh Ginny," Molly said and went to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. "He'll come back."

"You don't know that," Ginny said softly, willing herself not to cry.

"No," Hermione said. "But I will promise that I'll do my best to make sure that he does."

Ginny smiled weakly at her, though this didn't comfort her as much as she wanted to be. Instead, it just made her worry more about her best friend. "I know Mione."

Hermione then went over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her too, she could see the worry in her eyes, but she couldn't say anything more about that. There was nothing anyone could say that would convince anyone that anyone would be okay during this war. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't the only one's that were in danger of dieing. The three of them didn't say anything for a long time, just stayed there, Molly worried more than ever and more convince that she couldn't let them go... And yet, she was somehow comforted that the three of them would at least be together. If she was going to have to trust her son safety to anyone it would be Harry and Hermione. They would all do anything to make sure the others were safe.

"Er... What's going on?" Ron asked when he came downstairs, much earlier than he normally would, but he hadn't been sleeping will this last month.

"Nothing," Ginny answered immediately, and broke away from the others. She didn't wanted to be around anyone at the moment, but she had to hug her brother as she passed him on her way to her room.

Ron raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question it. He had a feeling he knew what was going on and didn't want to bring it up. "So mum, where breakfast?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but Molly just laughed at her sons questioned. "It will be ready soon, go sit down at the table."

**********

Molly didn't let Ginny get out of making the potion that easily, though she waited until that night to teach her daughter the difficult potion, seeing if Ginny could do it without making any mistakes. For most people they had to buy this potion, but Molly always liked making it herself and was pleased that Ginny seemed to be able to do this with out much trouble.

The next big thing that happened was Tonks coming to the Burrow one morning, looking highly excited, like she was bouncing off the walls.

"Hello everyone!" Tonks practically yelled when she found everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey Tonks," Ginny said, smiling at the older woman and her excitement. "What's up?"

"I hope no one is busy today!" Tonks said.

"Er... why?" Bill asked her eying her questioningly.

"Because I'm getting married today and I want you all to be there!" Tonks shouted to the shocked Weasleys.

"WHAT?!" several people said.

"NO WAY!" Ginny squealed and got up to hug Tonks.

"Congratulation," Molly said, "we'll definitely be there... when's the ceremony and where?"

"It will be at my parents house, at five o'clock," Tonks beamed.

Just then Remus came into the house, and shook his head when he saw everyone grinning at him. "You couldn't even wait until I got her could you?"

"Sorry love," Tonks smiled at him sheepishly.

Remus just chuckled and smiled at her. Then he looked over at Bill and said, "I was wondering if you would be my best man."

"Me?" Bill said, obviously shocked by that, but he was grinning.

"Obviously he would want you, what seeing as you emulate him so much," George said.

"You know, with getting married to a much younger woman-" Fred said.

"Being a know-it-all, but still managing to be cool-" George added.

"And now even being attacked by a werewolf..." Fred said.

"Fred!" Molly gasped. "Don't joke about that!"

However, Bill laughed at that. "I never looked at it that way, but I suppose you have point." Then he turned to Remus and said, "I be honored to be your best man."

"Thanks," Remus smiled at him.

"Why the rush with the wedding though," Arthur asked.

"Yeah, Charlie is going to be sad he missed this," Bill said.

"Oh that's one the reason why I want to get married now," Tonks rolled her eyes. "I don't need him making wise crack at my wedding."

"He would have done no such thing!" Molly assured her, but the her children sniggering seemed to imply otherwise.

"Don't worry Molly, that's not the really reason," Remus said. "I just thought it was about time that I settled down."

"And I thought I better get that in writing before he changes his mind," Tonks added with a laugh.

"Dora," Remus shook his head lovingly.

"It's just a shame that Harry isn't here," Hermione said. "I know he would have liked to see this."

"Yes, I know," Remus sighed this time. "I wish he could come too, but it wouldn't be safe to get him now and well... as you can see, Dora can't stand to wait another second."

"Oh, shut up," Tonks rolled her eyes, but her smile never faltered. "Oh and Ginny, Hermione, will you be my maids of honor."

"What?" Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, you see, we're only going to invite the Order members... you two are the best to pick out of that lot," Tonks shrugged.

"Gee... thanks Tonks, that make me feel so special," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I know, doesn't it," Tonks laughed.

Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and Molly all Apparated to Tonks's parents house after breakfast, Molly stating firmly that she wasn't going to let Ginny out of her sight, to get ready for the wedding. It wasn't too difficult, Tonks didn't really care much about what the wedding was like as long as she got married to Remus. It was nice, to have this one day doing something that wasn't life threatening, and not even worrying about what was coming soon. The only really shock of that day was when Hermione had meet Tonks's mum, Andromeda, who bared a strong resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione knew that they were sister, and it gave her chills to imagine that. However, Andromeda definitely had a kinder face and after the intestinal shock, it was easy to see that the older woman was rather nice. The wedding was simple but it seemed to be exactly what both of them wanted. There weren't too many people there but enough to make a proper celebration of it. And it certainly was a celebration that everyone seemed to need with all the tension that had been in the air.


	39. Getting Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Getting Harry

It was now three days before Harry's birthday and two days before Moody was supposed to pick up Harry and bring him to the Burrow. However, there was obviously a problem with that as there was an meeting going on that Kingsley had called, looking pretty agitated, not too long ago.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he, Hermione and Ginny walked into the living room. There were several people in the house already and it looked like more were coming by the minute. Remus and Tonks, were there though they have been there so much lately that this wasn't much of a surprise. Then there was Dedalus Diggle and Emmeline Vance talking to one another, they were going to look after Harry's relatives as well as Sirius, who still hadn't woke up from what happened to him at the end of fifth year. Moody was talking to Kingsley impatiently, and Bill was listening to them, his scared face even managing to look grimmer the usual. Fleur was sitting next to Molly and the two were talking about the wedding it seem, though there was an nervous expression on both their faces as if they were desperately trying to believe that the only worry they had was wedding details. Fred and George were talking to their father, both of them had an unusually serious expression on their face.

"Oh dear," Molly said getting up, her expression was fierce and it was clear she was going to try and keep them out of this meeting.

"... we have been of age and out of school for more than a year now!" Fred said to his dad.

"We know the risk, and we want to do our part to help!" George added.

"It was just last week that you two had pulled at trick on Hooper," Arthur said though clench teeth. "I sorry, but if you can't be serious about things you can't..."

Fred and George glared at him.

"We will be serious about this!" the both said.

"What's going on?!" Ron repeated again impatiently.

"This is an Order meeting and your not..." Molly started.

"Honestly Molly, I don't think we can use that line on them anymore," Tonks said, she was thinking about what they were planning on doing in the near future but when Molly turned to glare at her, she seriously wished that she had kept her mouth closed.

"She has a point," Remus said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, and taking Molly's glare better them most people do. "Seeing as what they are going..."

"Let not talk about that," Arthur said warily, Molly didn't need more reason to get angry.

"Besides, I think that the more people we have discussing this the better," Remus went on. "We have to figure this out quickly and all of your kids... and Hermione of course, are rather clever. They might think of something that we can't."

"He has a point," Kingsley said. "And time is of the essence."

"Fine," Molly huffed and sat angrily down in her seat.

"So... what's going on?" Ron asked for what he hoped was the last time.

"Thickness, the new Head of Law Enforcement, has made it illegal to Apparate, Floo, or use a Porkey Harry anywhere," Kingsley said, "which means that the Ministry would know immediately if we try any of those means..."

"The Ministry and other people," Moody cut in. "Clearly the Death Eater have gotten to Thickness... Imperius I'm sure of it, he would never help them willingly but the man was never good at through off that curse."

"So, how are we going to get Harry?" Hermione asked.

"That's what this meeting is about," Kingsley said, a few more Order member had come into the house as they were talking and it seemed that the formal meeting was about to start.

"Well, the most obvious option left is by flying," Remus said. "It's the fastest way to get him here, and flying is untraceable by the Trace. Of course '_obvious_' is the emphasized word there."

"Yes, flying is what they would expect us to do," Kingsley said gravely. "And for good reason, I can scarcely think of anything else we could do."

"There is driving," Tonks said, but it was clear by her tone that she didn't like that option.

"No, that is too slow and once Potter was spotted there would be no way that he could get away," Moody said.

"I know," Tonks rolled her eyes. "But it wouldn't be as obvious as having a guard around Harry as we fly to safety. I don't like that idea at all, the Death Eater have to be keeping an eye on Harry's house, even if they can't see it, they do know the general area it's in."

"I agree," Moody and Kingsley said.

"Then is there any other way we could move him?" Arthur asked him.

"Or maybe there is a way to make it not quite so obvious where Harry is going," Fred said thoughtfully.

"Cause a distraction somehow," George added.

"I think we'll need more then just distractions," Remus said. "Not unless you can keep them distracted the whole time..."

"That's true," Fred said and then turned to George. "What would do something like that?"

"I can't think of any of our products that would do that," George frowned. "And we haven't finished with... er... what we've been working on for Ron and Hermione yet..."

"What have you been working on..." Molly started to ask, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the twins but they went on like they hadn't heard their mum.

"That probably would have worked but I wouldn't dare to try it now," George sighed.

"We could try Polyjuice Potion," a voice said and everyone looked around until their eyes landed on a pile of rags that just happened to be Mundungus Fletcher.

"Polyjuice Potion," Moody said thoughtfully, though his eye had darkened at the mere mention of it. He had always hated that stuff, even before since the unfortunate incident a few years back, but he had to admit that this was a good idea.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that if there was more than one Potter, no one would know who to go after," Mundungus said.

"You always do think up go ways of getting away," Moody glared at the pile of rags, not portraying any of the pleasure that he was feeling. This was why he had made sure Mundungus was here right now; his innovated ways of thinking of getting out of things.

"That really should work," Kingsley said thoughtfully. "If they have someone watching Harry's place they won't know what to do when they see so many Harry's flying off in different directions. Even if they do chose to follow one of use, it would lower the changes they would have the real one dramatically."

"Yes I agree," Moody said. "Does anyone have any objection to this?"

There was murmuring that went through the room and Moody give everyone ten minutes to think about this, as he too thought over all the possibilities. There of course was still problems with this plan, but he couldn't really think of anything better to do. When no one object to the plan, he said, "now all we have to do if figure out how many people we should send and who."

"That is a good question," Kingsley said.

"I think it would be best if we have two man parties. There will be one Harry and one protector to each group," Remus said frowning as he was deep in thought.

"Do you really think that will be safe enough?" Molly questioned, she wasn't liking the sound of this and it was only getting harder to hear the longer the talks continued.

"Honestly, I think the most important factor in this plan is speed, trying to get out of there as fast as possible," Remus said. "Any more than two people will just slow things down."

"That's a good point, if we are spotted by the Death Eaters we must assume that they would try and get reinforcements or even more likely chase one of us down... in either case it would be paramount that we get out of there with all the speed that is possible," Moody grimaces. "But still, how many people should we send?"

"Seven," Kingsley said. "It's a strong magical number and it should also be able to cause enough confusion."

Ron and Hermione both shivered at that, thinking about something else that the key number was seven but no one noticed them. Everyone else seem to like this idea, judging by the grumble of approval.

"Which means will need thirteen people, seven pairs of two," Kingsley went on. "I for one want to be there."

"Me too," several people said at the same time and good portion of them had red hair.

"No, absolutely not," Molly growled, directing her glare to her children, all of who had volunteered. "We allowed you in the meeting, but there is no way that I will let you go..."

"Hm..." Moody said frowning, interrupting Molly. "Thirteen is a lot of people... I'm not sure we have that many to spear. Naturally, I would go, and Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and I suppose we really will have to use you Kingsley, even though you're supposed to be watching the Muggle Minister. I'm sure we could get Hagrid to help us, too, and Bill... you should do nicely, as well. Now we just have to find people to play Potter."

"I'll do it," Fred, George and Ron all said.

"No..." Molly said to her sons.

"Unfortunately Molly, I believe we have to use them," Moody said. "We don't have anyone else in the order that we could spare.... not with this limit amount of time we have now."

"But..." Molly said, biting her lip.

"Do you really want to put Harry in more danger by not letting us help him?" Fred asked his mum.

"You can't keep us out of the fight forever Mum, no matter how much you want to," George said.

"I hate this," Molly said as Arthur sat down next to his wife and she turned into him to cry. It was bad enough that Bill had been in the Order for two years, and that Harry, along with Ron most of the time, was constantly being attacked or otherwise in danger. Even Ginny was fighting along side Harry the last two years, she didn't want to have to worry about even more of her children. All of her children... she had to worry about all of her children because they were all so brave and believed in standing up for what they believe in.

"I know love," Arthur kissed the top of her head.

"Right," Moody went on, "which means that Fred, George, Ron and I assume you, too, Hermione."

"Yes, of course," Hermione said and she felt Ron's hand that was holding hers twitch. He didn't seemed to like hearing about her going to this anymore then his mum did about him going. However he wasn't going to make any argument... he was just worried about her.

"That means we're going to need two more people," Moody said.

"I'll help," Fleur said and Bill snapped his head towards her, his face always impossible to read now, though seem somehow darker then usual and his eyes were wide.

"Fleur," he said in a soft voice.

"'Arry has helped my family, I owe him," Fleur said and her eyes were stern, there was no way anyone would talk her out of his.

Bill nodded at her, his arms wrapping around her tightly, but he didn't make any farther objections.

"I want to help," Ginny said then and everyone's eyes were on her. She could see quite clearly not one person in the room would agree with her but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"NO!" Molly said, her voice was unlike anytime before, she wasn't going to let this happen. There was no way that her baby girl was going to go!

"I'm sorry, but we will not use anyone underage," Moody said.

"She..." Hermione started to say, she could feel the pain of being left out again flowing off of her friend, and she could understand it. She also knew that her friend wasn't anymore of a child than she was. Ginny had to grow up just as much as she had over the last few years. Still, she knew no one was going to listen to her.

"No!" Moody said cutting her off before she could even voice her opinion. "The Order will not have someone that is underage working with us. I'm sorry," he said, looking almost understandingly at Ginny, he could see the girl had plenty of courage but he wouldn't change his mind. "But that's Final!"

Ginny glared at him, and sat down, her arms crossed, and she fumed for the rest of the meeting.

"We're still one short then," Tonks prompted.

They discussed this for a long time and by the end of the meeting, somehow Mumdugus was volunteered rather forcefully by Moody. They also picked who was to go with who and Hermione was rather happy that she would get Kingsley, there was just something about him that was very reassuring... though she was a little afraid when he told her in confidence before they left that he and Moody where the two likeliest people to be followed. She assured him that she would cover his back at which he chuckled at and then bid her goodbye.

When she got to the room she was sharing with Ginny, she found the other girl on her bed sulking.

"Thanks," Ginny said, when Hermione sat down on the corner of the bed. "For trying to stand up for me."

"For all the good it did," Hermione sighed. "I don't know if I like Mundungus going there...."

"I don't like it at all," Ginny said. "The guy's a laugh (Hermione made a face of total disagreement there but didn't say anything) but it was clear he didn't want to do this. A guy like that is going to bolt the moment that any kind of trouble comes."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Let's not talk about that," Ginny groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's just going to annoy me more..." and then she added like she was unable to stop herself, "I just can't stand that they still treat me like I'm a little girl. No, little Gin-Gin, you can't do that, your not old enough.... it's so bloody annoying!"

"Gin..."

"And Harry! I know he's going to say the same damn thing when he gets here!" Ginny shouted, she need to shout. "You too little to come with me! I don't want to risk you getting hurt!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said, talking her friend by the shoulder and shaking her sightly.

"What?!" Ginny hissed at her, the rage wasn't directed at her, Hermione knew, but it was still hard to look at it without flinching.

"Ginny, I know this is hard on you..." Hermione started to say.

"What do you know, you get to do everything?!" Ginny spat, this time the angry really was directed at Hermione. "No one is pushing you off to the side..." she took a deep breath there, "sorry... I just..."

"I know," Hermione said.

Ginny glared at her friend and the joking tone in her voice at that last comment but she didn't want to scream at Hermione any more.

**********

It was two days later and they were sitting in Harry's back yard waiting for the time they were supposed to leave. It had not been easy to convince Harry to go along with this plan of their, he didn't like putting anyone at risk for his safety, but eventually he saw he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Now here she was, being lifted up on a Thersal that she still couldn't see and felling very awkward at the moment. It was definitely different being a guy, and she was really looking forward for this hour to be up, so she could go back to normal.

Kingsley was now claiming up in front of her, and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled uncertainly back at him and then looked at Ron. It was old, that despite the fact that he had Harry's face, he still seemed to be Ron.... she could tell it was him. Though, that might have been the fact that he was looking into her eyes the way only Ron could. He seemed to be telling her that she better be safe, and she hope that he was seeing that she was thinking the same thing. Then, all to quickly, Moody was saying it was time and they were in the air.

She had thought she had prepared herself for the worse. She had of course known there would be danger today, and she knew that with Kingsley as her partner she would she was likely going to be in a fight. She hadn't told Ron this fact, she could see that he was already worried enough about her as it was, and she knew that she was going to get back to him no matter what. However now, she wasn't so sure if that was true. For there wasn't one Death Eater.... nor was it two... no it was at least thirty Death Eaters waiting for them to come.

"Damnit," Kingsley hissed and then guided the Thersal to the left, barely missing hitting a Death Eater head on. After that he let go of the Thersal, letting the beast steer them to their destination on its own. With his hands now free, he started sending curses as quickly as he could. Hermione did her best to do the same, but her heart was pounding. As she clung to the birdcage in her hand, her thoughts when to the others... where they safe? Of course not, not with all this.

"No!" she moaned in Harry's voice. It was oddly comforting hearing Harry's voice, even though it had been her speaking. It also made her think of something. "We have to go back!"

"We can't back," Kingsley said after he had hit one of the Death Eaters around them, but seeing as they still had five other around them that didn't really do much for them.

"The others," Harry's voice moan through her lips.

"My job is to get you to safety!" Kingsley said as the Thersal severed unexpectedly to the left, the beast seemed to have good sense for she noticed a red flash that whizzed by in the spot they had been in moments before.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, missing the Death Eater, but making him move from his spot... it had looked like he was at the perfect angle to curse Kingsley without him even realizing it. It was then that she let go of the bag and the fake broom, if she held on to those props she wouldn't have been able to survive, but she held on to the cage, Harry would never have just let Hedwig fall to the ground so carelessly.

Still, without the burdens in her hands it was much easier for her to cast spells. She quickly figured out the best way to help Kingsley was by trying to protect him, so instant of trying to curse the Death Eaters herself she sent up shield charms... though every now and then she did send a stunning charm just to keep the Death Eaters busy.

And then none of that matter, because he was coming for them. Lord Voldemort himself, was flying, literally flying, at them, a mad gleam in his eyes, and she knew there was nothing she could do. The red eyes were telling her that he was going to kill her. The fear was unbearable, but it wasn't fear of the man himself, no it was fear that she was never going to see Ron again. She would never be able to look into his eyes.

That was want she need to gather all her nerves left in her, she had to see Ron again, she just had to. She held up her arm, knowing full well that she would never be able to defend herself against anything he would through at her... that this was useless, but also knowing that she had to do something. She wouldn't just laid down.

However, before the curse came to her lips, Voldemort stopped. As she watched him get smaller she hear a laugh... a cool mirthless laugh and the monster fly off in another direction. She was safe... well as safe as you can be with two Death Eaters flying around you.

There was ten more minutes of flying on the Thersal, fighting the Death Eaters, Kingsley managed to hit one of them before they fly through the protective barrier that stopped the other Death Eater from following them.

"Don't worry, they can't get through that," Kingsley said as they landed in the back yard of a house, Kingsley's house to be exact.

"Yeah," Hermione said breathlessly, her voice sound odd, not quite like Harry's, but not her own either. She was probably starting to turn back into herself.

"There's still ten minutes before the portkey is ready to leave," Kingsley said, his voice was tight, he was obviously just as unnerved as she was.

Hermione nodded her head, unable to say anything at the moment.

"Why did you what us to turn around?" he asked, after a few minutes staring at her a little oddly. "You knew we had to keep flying here... it was the only way the plan would have any chance of working."

"H-harry," Hermione said, having trouble saying his name. Was he okay? Was Ron? What about the others? Her mind keep going back to Harry though, for she knew there was only one reason why Voldemort would have stopped his attack on them and that was if he knew where the real Harry was.

"What about Harry?" Kingsley prompted when she hadn't answered him properly.

"It's what he would have done," Hermione bit her lip, "I'm sure of it... he would have wanted to make sure everyone was safe..." she couldn't say anymore, she was going to cry if she said more and she didn't want to do that here.

Kingsley eyes that had been suspicious before opened up and he sighed, "Yes, I do think that is something he would do. Only one of his closest friends would have thought of doing that..."

"What...?" Hermione said, this time the one looking suspicious. "What do you mean by that?"

"They knew," Kingsley said. "They knew that we were going to get him today and that we were going to fly him out."

Hermione nodded, she thought that too.

"Someone had to tell them," Kingsley said, speaking more to himself, but that was all she need to hear. Kingsley thought someone in the order had told them, and he thought that it might have been her, presumably using the Polyjuice Potion.

She didn't have time to worry about that not when she was already worrying about the twelve other people that had been involved in this mission. The remaining five minutes couldn't come fast enough for her, she need to get back to the Burrows now!

The first thing she noticed when she was there was Harry, the really Harry, and Ginny standing in the yard waiting for the other to could. She nearly collapsed on the floor, Ron was supposed to be here! Where was he? He had to be safe, he just had to be!

"Hermione," Ginny said, pulling Harry with her, and opening her arms. Hermione hugged Ginny as Harry wrapped his arms around the both of them, resting his head on top of theirs. He really had grown over the last year, and his arms were strong, though at the moment they shook slightly. He was just as terrified as she was of what had happened.

Her heart lighten as she continued to hold onto Ginny, and Harry held on to both of them. They were there, safe and health, but it wasn't enough to make her feel complete. She needed Ron!

After a minute of silence, Ginny told her everything that they knew so far. Hagrid, Harry, Remus, Arthur and Fred were all there and unscathed. George however, wasn't so lucky. He had lost his ear! That was hard to take in, how could George, loveable, trouble making George, lost his ear? If he could... what could happen to Ron? Everything seemed more real at that moment, no one was safe, anyone could get hurt or die...

And then he was there, Ron was there and she was running to him. She didn't care what his excuses were, why he was late, he was there and he was whole! He caught her in his shaky hands, she had seen in his eyes that he had been just as worried as she was.

"Mione," Ron moaned when he was holding her like his life depended on it.

"Ron," Hermione said, as she felt the tears that refuse to come before now, trickled down her face. He was okay, in his arms she could cry, because she still had something to cry for.

Oh, and she did have things to cry over, because as soon as Bill and Fleur had returned, Bill told them that Moody was dead. It was a hard blow, though she knew that she was closer to just about everyone else there, she had respected and even liked Moody. He was always fighting evil and now he had given his life of the cause.

She felt numb as she realized that he was gone. She was stuck in the surreal life again, were the impossible seem to happen all the time. She clung to Ron as he started walking toward his house, he was her anchor to this reality. She hardly listen as they discussed what happened, though when Harry started talking about his wand working on it's own accord she snorted, she might even of said something, but she wasn't sure. It didn't make sense to her at the moment.

However, Harry saying that he had to leave did pierce through her and she argue just like the rest of them that he was being ridiculous. How could he think that leaving was the right move? Of course, it was so they wouldn't be in danger for having him close to him. As if that mattered to anyone in this room.

The last shock of the night come quickly after that, as Harry went outside to be alone, they had convinced him to stay and clearly he didn't like it. Ron and Hermione, followed him, not too closely, because they wanted to give him space, but they weren't about to let him out of their sight again... not tonight at least. They found him clutching his scar in obvious pain. Fear shot through both of them and they were terrified the monster might be near them. But that was not the cause, though the truth was almost as scary. For Harry was having vision, he was seeing into Voldemort's mind again.


	40. Harry's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Forty

Harry's Birthday

Hermione could barely tell that Harry was at the Burrow with all the work that Molly seemed to be giving the both of them, and Ron too. She was finding this so very frustrating, it would have been better if she was able to let them in on all that she had prepared, especially after she had caught the look in Harry's eye that said all too clearly that he was worried about them coming with him. She wondered if Harry had put any thought in how he was going to survive once he left, and she was pretty sure that after they did leave he would be thanking her soon enough when he sees all that she had planned. Still, even though she wasn't able to talk to either boy much, she felt much better having Harry under the same house, she didn't have to dream about Voldemort or his Death Eaters finding him.

Luckily however, they all had a chance to meet a few days before Harry's birthday. She couldn't believe that Molly had actually slipped and told her to do something that was already done, though she suppose with everyone on the older woman's mind that was bond to happen at some point. It was also lucky that at the same time that Molly did this, that all Ron was doing was cleaning his room (yeah right like that was going to happen), and she would have a nice place where she could talk to him... or maybe they could do other things.

"I working Mum..." Ron said, obviously having just jumped off the bed, probably just taking a break. When he saw that it was her, he smiled. "Oh, hey Mione. Are you ditching out on you work... I wouldn't have thought you would skive off your responsibilities like that."

"Look who's talking," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You haven't done anything in here yet..."

"Yeah, but that's me," Ron grinned at her. "I'm always a bit lazy, aren't I?"

"Don't remind me," Hermione groaned and Ron walked closer to her, smiling.

"Seriously, Mione, why are you here," Ron said.

"I've already finished the task that your mum wanted me to do," Hermione shrugged. "You know, since she already asked me and Ginny to do it yesterday."

Ron chuckled at that, "That was almost dishonest of you... letting my poor mother believe something that isn't true..."

"Oh shut up," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know you're really sexy when your being all diabolical like this," Ron smirked at her and she could see that look in his eyes.

"Well... I wouldn't call it dia..." Hermione started, biting her lip but before she could finish Ron's bedroom door opened and hit her in the back sending her stumbling towards Ron.

"Sorry," Harry said, his eyes widen.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine," Hermione sighed, well it looks like talking is all they be able to do now, but that wasn't such a bad thing at the moment.

They all seemed to realize how important it was that they talked now, and soon enough Hermione was telling Harry what she had learned about Horcruxes, or more importantly how you destroy one. It really was a good thing that she had gotten the book on Horcruxes at Hogwarts because she didn't think it would have been likely that she could have gotten her hands on something that would have helped her like this. Harry and Ron both looked impressed when she said that she had just summoned them to her, and Ron was looking at her intently. She had to force herself not to look at him or she wouldn't have been able to concentrate at all.

When she was explaining that the Horcruxes couldn't possess you unless you allow yourself to be close to it, both Ron and Harry expressions turned dark, and it was clear that they were both upset about what had happened to Ginny in her first year. Still, Harry chuckled and she found Ron's expression amusing when she talked about running Ron through with a sword.

"Is that something you think of often?" Harry asked laughing.

"Hm...." Hermione said thoughtfully, "I might..."

"Oi," Ron huffed and she grinned at him.

However, her grinned didn't last long, because she had to tell them how hard it was going to be to destroy the Horcruxes, for there wasn't a spell or potion that they could perform that would have been able to do it, nor did they have any access to the poisons that would be able to do it. It would have been nice if Harry had taken a fang from the basilisk he killed in their second year as a souvenir because they really could have used it right about now.

After that, Harry asked the questioned that both Hermione and Ron had been expecting since he got there, "Are you sure you guys really want to come with me?"

"Harry, we decided years ago that we were going to do this," Ron said, they had come up with a good way of making Harry believe that they were more than willing to go with them, but Ron was hoping that they wouldn't have to use it. He knew that this would just upset Hermione if they did.

"You don't get it!" Harry started, and Ron groaned, as Hermione got up and glared at Harry: the hard way it is then.

"No, you don't get it Harry," Hermione snapped, "We're going with you. Do you have any idea how hard I've been preparing for this? From getting as much Polyjuice Potion without Mrs. Weasley finding out to erasing my parents memories."

"What?" Harry asked looking flabbergasted.

She could feel Ron's arms tightening around her and she wanted to turn into him, talking about her parents hurt now just as much as it did before. However, she had to tell Harry this first, before she break down, but he needed to know just how serious they are about this.

"I had to get them to safety, so they are now in Australia and they go by the names Monica and Wendell Wilkins," Hermione said bit her lip and force herself to choke out, "they don't know they have a daughter."

Harry looked at her, his expression was horrified and she turned into Ron's chest. She knew that Harry was just thinking about how hard this must be on her, but she couldn't help but think that he disapproved of this. That he thought that she was a horrible person for doing that to her parents... that's how she felt about it anyways. Now that she's had time to think about it, it felt so wrong doing that, but even now she wouldn't change a thing because at least she knew they would be safe.

Soon after that Ron took Harry to see the ghoul they had transform to loosely (and she means very loosely though the twin would have disagreed) to look like Ron. The plan worked just as she knew it would, Harry could no long argue with them about coming with him. He could see just how far they were willing to go to stand by his side.

Harry woke up on his birthday and couldn't help but feel excited, it was amazing knowing that the age restriction was no longer applied to him. Though his feeble attempts to do magic didn't work out so well... he blamed his excitement.... it was still comforting to know that he was a full fledged Wizard now. When he got down stairs he saw he had a small pile of presents, it was still a little shocking for him to get presents like this, and this year he seemed to have more than ever. The makeshift family he had started to make as soon as he entered the wizarding word seemed to be growing.

He liked all the gifts he got, but when he opened Molly and Arthur's gift to him, he couldn't help feel chocked up. It was a simple watch, but the reason why they had given it to him (it was wizarding tradition), the meaning behind it (they were taking on what his parents should have) and even the fact that it had once belonged to Fabian, Molly's brother, really touched him. Of course he couldn't think of the words to say, but when he hugged Molly, he felt that she just might understand exactly how he felt.

After a quick breakfast Harry headed back upstairs with Ron and Hermione, he was slightly disappointed that he hadn't seen Ginny yet, but that was ratified when her door opened and she invited him into her room. He notice Ginny give Hermione a look and saw his bushy hair friend drag a slightly annoyed looking Ron away, up to his room. When he looked back at Ginny, his heartbeat picked up and his breath caught, she was beautiful.

"I got you a birthday present," Ginny said, her brown eyes boring into him.

"You didn't have to," Harry smiled at her, not really understanding why he was so nervous, it's not like he hadn't been alone with her before. But somehow he knew that this conversation was going to be big... and the conversation he's been dreading having since he got here.

"Of course I had to," Ginny rolled her eyes and handed him a small present.

When Harry opened it he noticed that it was a necklace with a charm of a wild looking horse. Harry smiled at it, he remembered the DA meeting, the last one they had, where Ginny had conjured a patronus that looked similar to this.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said looking at her, he knew having a charm like this will make him think of her and know that she is with him somehow. "I love it."

"Good," Ginny smiled at him, "but there's something more to it then that. It's kind of part of a set..." she added pulling out the necklace that she was wearing, it was a stag. "Yours will heat up slightly whenever I think about you, and mine would do the same when your thinking about me. That is, if you want it to. You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do you tap it with your wand and say _Sententia_." As she said this she picked up her wand and tapped the horse charm that she had just given Harry.

"You're not supposed to do magic yet," Harry frowned at her as he took out his own wand and and tapped the stag and said, "_Sententia_."

"Yeah, well, it's not like the Ministry can do anything about it with a house full of wizards... they don't know it was me," Ginny chuckled.

"That is so not fair," Harry grumbled.

"Life's not fair Harry," Ginny said still chuckling before she kissed him. After a while, Ginny was laying on Harry's chest sighed, and said, "and speaking about not being fair..."

"Ginny," Harry groaned, he had a feeling what she was going to stay next.

"I want to go with you Harry," Ginny said anyways, she was torn about voicing this to him because she knew that he already had enough to deal with but she had to say this.

"You can't Ginny," Harry sighed and he moved over until he was looking into her eyes. His expression was sad and almost pleading her to stop but she gave her own determine and stubborn glare.

"Why Harry?" Ginny said, there was a little angry and annoyance in her eyes. "And don't tell it's because you want to protect me..."

"Well, I can't tell you that," Harry said, giving her a lop sided grin, and was smacked in the arm for it. "Ow... that hurt."

"Well you deserved, you git," Ginny glared at him. "You don't know how many times I had to hear that crap from everyone..."

"Sh... Let me finish please," Harry said soothingly, trying to stop her before she really got angry.

"I'm listening," Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to be safe Gin," Harry said, this time his eyes were pleading her to understand. "I need to know that you will be safe. But that's not the reason why you can't go... if that was the only reason then I probably would have had to let you come, too. That or I would have ditched Ron and Hermione and gone off on my own...."

"Harry, you can't do this alone," Ginny groaned at his last comment.

"I know," Harry said rolling on his back again and looking at the ceiling. "I just wish I could... I wish that they didn't have to be in danger because of me..."

"It's their choice," Ginny softly.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, and he grimaced, thinking that it was his parents and Sirius choice, too, and look where that got them.

"I chose that, too," Ginny said.

"Gin, I told that's not the reason," Harry groaned and looked at her again.

"Then why?" Ginny huffed.

"You're not going to like the answer," Harry said.

"Well that's obvious isn't," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just spit it about already."

"It's because your too young," Harry said and Ginny glared daggers at him. "You can do magic here and it's fine because like you said there's so many people of age here that it's not suspicious."

Ginny bit her lip and buried her head in Harry's chest, she knew what he was going to say next.

"However, once we leave here, with the Trace still on you, they will know exactly where we are if any of us use magic," Harry continued. "They won't know it's you, but they know will know the location. I was reading about this the last month and there's nothing we can do, even casting the charms to mask our present will alert them to us..."

"I get it," Ginny hissed. "So you read about this... trying to find an excuse to leave me behind..."

"That... and trying to find a way that you could come with us," Harry said and Ginny gave a skeptically snort. "It's true... there's a sizable part of me that wants you to come with me, it's going to be so difficult being away from you."

"I know," Ginny said. "But Harry, that's why I made this necklaces for us."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"As long as I can feel the necklace heat up, I'll know you're safe," Ginny said, "it will be different for you I'm sure, but as long as I know you'll be safe, I can work through not being with you..."

"Your present keeps getting better and better," Harry smiled at her. "For me... I think it will be a reminder of what I'm fighting for..."

"Oi... don't get all mushy on me, Potter!" Ginny said. "You know how much I hate sentiment things like that..."

"Yes, I do," Harry chuckled, rolled them over so he was leaning over her and kissed her.

Hermione took Ron's hand and dragged the reluctant boy up the stairs. When they got to his room and he scowled at her, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What is Ginny giving him?" Ron frowned.

"That's none of your business," Hermione said.

"It is my business if they're doing..." Ron started to say and Hermione interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Ron, she just wanted to give him his birthday present in peace, like you did with me."

Ron was still frowning and Hermione decided to use a different tactic with him.

"Do you realize there's something different right now?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her confused, Merlin she loved that look, and said, "What are you talking about?"

"We're alone," Hermione said walking towards him and his expression quickly turned into a grin.

"So we are," Ron whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waste, "I don't think we've had a decent snog in weeks."

"I think it's about time we rectify that don't you," Hermione smirked and no sooner had she finish talking Ron's lip on hers. Merlin, how she missed kissing him like this. They have only been able to give each other chaste kisses before they were moved along by one Weasley or other, usually Molly, trying to make them work on the wedding.

However, now she able to really kiss him, to put her finger in his hair and pull him closer to her. When Ron came to the edge of the bed he sat down, and she strangled him, sitting on his lap, not breaking their kiss for even a second. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, all thought left her when Ron's strong hands were on her things, pulling her into him, but it wasn't long enough for her.

"See, I told you they wouldn't mind that we took so long," she heard Ginny said and she jump in fright. She turned to glare at her friends, for Ginny and Harry were both sniggering.

"Oh, bugger off," Ron hissed at them, she could feel that his face was bright red. She didn't chastise him for his language because at the moment she was thinking the same thing.

"Sorry Ronnie, but we can't," Ginny smirked. "Mum said that we're supposed to be downstairs in twenty minutes."

"So then leave us alone for twenty minutes..." Ron grumbled, looking down at Hermione, who he was pleased to note was still sitting on his lap.

"Mione's not even ready yet and I'm sure there's something... er... you have to take care of," Ginny said her amusement barely concealed.

"I really should be going," Hermione said and moved away from Ron. He groaned when she pulled away, and she gave him one of his favorite smiles, the shy, amused, promising smiles and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm promise we'll have more times like this in the future," she whispered so only he could hear, and smiled slyly at his hopeful and pained expression.

A half hour later, the four of them where outside with the rest of the Weasleys and the Delacours, who had gotten there the day before for Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were soon joined by Hagrid, Remus and Tonks, who still went by that name despite the fact that she was a Lupin now. Harry was having a good time, it really felt nice having people he cared about around him, and he really liked the gift that Hagrid had given him, the Mokeskin pouch that would hind anything he put in there and only he could get it out.

However, when the Minster of Magic, Scrimgeour, showed up, the party got a little hectic. Everyone was wary when Scrimgeour asked to speak with not only Harry, but Ron and Hermione as well. Hermione was terrified that he knew that they weren't going back to Hogwarts and he was going to somehow force them to go. Of course, this was not the case. What was really going on was that Dumbledore had left them each something in his will.

She had no idea what it meant, but she was touched that she would get something from her old headmaster. Yes, she realized that it must have something to do with helping Harry out, but she felt as if he was intrusting her with an important task and she wasn't going to let him down. Still, she had no idea how a book in ancient ruins was going to help her. Though, when Ron explained to her that it was the wizards equivalent of fairytales, she was very interested in reading it, thinking it would be fascinating to see what wizard (what Ron had) read when they were younger.

Ron felt similarly to Hermione when he got his item, though he was more awestruck about what he received. It was called a Deluminator and it had the power to suck out any light it could reach, and restore as well. He really couldn't see how this would help, there was other ways of making things dark if they needed to, but that didn't stop him from thinking it was amazing.

Then there was the golden Snitch that Harry had gotten, being the one that Harry had nearly swallowed in his first Quidditch match, that was all together mysterious. After Scrimgeour had explained about the Snitch ability to recognize the first person that touched it, and then said something about it being a good hiding place for something small, Hermione thought, and she was sure the boys where thinking the same thing, that it would have shown something when Harry touched it. But nothing happened... not then at least. But when Harry had stuck it in his mouth hours later they all could see the message on it: _I open at the close. _

Well, there was another thing that stumped them. They had no idea what any of these things they had gotten meant, but still, it was nice to know that Dumbledore was with them, that he was helping out, despite the fact that he was gone. Still it would have been nice if they gotten Gryffindor's Sword that Dumbledore had given Harry, admittedly none of them was sure how that would have helped, it still would have been cool to have.


	41. The Wedding

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Forty-One

The Wedding

The next morning Hermione woke up early like she always did, the only different was that she wasn't the only one awake this time. Fleur and Mrs. Delacour were already in the kitchen brushing Fleur's silvery blonde hair.

"Excited?" Hermione asked when she sat down across from them and noticed that Fleur was bouncing in her chair slightly.

Mrs. Delacour chuckled and smiled at Hermione, "she's just as nervous as I was on my wedding day."

"I can't wait to be married to Bill," Fleur admitted.

"Yes, and it's the wait that is killing her right now," Mrs. Delacour said. "Though I must say that we have a lot of work to do before we are ready, so you better hurry and finish your breakfast."

Soon enough the two of them left buy Hermione on only had a minute of peace before Arthur, Bill and Charlie all came downstairs. Hermione got out of her seat and quickly made them breakfast, seeing as Molly was moving around the house and backyard where the wedding was to take place trying to get thing ready. Hermione, still that too confident in the kitchen, was pleased that she remembered how to make the eggs that Molly had taught her last year and that everyone seemed to like them. As soon as those three were done, the twin, Ginny, Ron and Harry seemed to come downstairs and she started making food all over again.

"That was sweet of you to make breakfast," Ron said wrapping his arms around her as she put the last of the eggs on the table.

"I thought your mum had enough to deal with today," Hermione said turning around to give him a quick kiss. He groaned when she pulled way but when she said, "you better sit down before your siblings eat all your breakfast," Ron followed her advice immediately.

After breakfast, Hermione and Ginny went up to their room and had to get ready for the wedding. Hermione decided against making her hair slick like she had in fourth year, but tied it in a tight knot on top of her head. She knew that Ron would have preferred it if she left it down but it was much too hot of a day to keep it like that. When Ginny was done with her hair they trade places and Hermione worked her best at helping her out, though she had to admit that she wasn't the best on this kind of charms.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked when their where almost finished.

"Yeah," Hermione said concentrating on her task at hand.

"What am I supposed to do when you three are off saving the world?" Ginny said and their eye might in the mirror.

Hermione knew that Ginny was feeling useless at the moment and hated the fact that she literal could do nothing to help them in any way. "I was thinking that you might want to reform the DA..."

"Really?" Ginny said thoughtfully. "I was kind of thinking of doing that too, but I wasn't sure how to do it... besides, none of them would follow me."

"Ah... I think I'm done," Hermione smiled at how beautiful Ginny looked right now. "You'll surely drive Harry... and all the other boys... crazy today."

"Mione," Ginny groaned, she didn't care about compliments right now, though a smile did come to her face when she thought about how Harry would react to her in this dress.

Hermione was now standing at her trunk, she opened it and said, "I was planning on telling you this tonight, but I suppose now that you brought it up, I'll have to tell you now."

"What?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"You need to take this," Hermione said, handing Ginny a box with a note addressed to Ginny on it. "I wrote a note to you just in case I forgot to tell you something or... well, if we had to leave before I had time to tell you about this."

"Okay, as nice as that is, could you just get to the point... what's in the box?" Ginny asked.

"First, my galleon that I used for the DA," Hermione said.

"Er... I don't really need that, I have my own," Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I know," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It just mine was the master one. All the coins can send messages to all the other coins... so if you wanted to send a message to everyone it doesn't matter what coin you used, as long as you used the right charm... which I put in the note. However, with my coin you would be able to communicate to a single person, without contacting everyone."

"Okay," Ginny said, that sound pretty cool but she didn't see how that would be helpful.

"And, if that person uses the right spell, which is also in the note I left you, they would be able to send one message that would only go to you," Hermione said. "I was thinking that you could use this to talk to Neville and Luna..."

"Oh... I get it," Ginny said.

"I think that the three of you together might have the best chance of gathering the others to you to help you. I mean you three were with us during the last two fights, the others have to respect you for all that you've been through."

"You really think so?" Ginny said, looking mildly pleased.

"Yes," Hermione chuckled, right now Ginny had just really reminding her of Ron. "I'm not sure what Hogwarts is going to be like this year, it might not be so bad and all this secrecy isn't necessary but with the fact that the Ministry is close to falling, it might be horrid. I just what to make sure that you're prepared."

"So what else is in the box?" Ginny questioned.

"Things that you should find useful," Hermione smirked, "but we don't really have time to go over that now."

"You know, that's really annoying," Ginny grimaced at her. "Now I'm just going to be wondering what's in it. And why do you think it's so important to reform Dumbledore's Army."

"I don't know how long this war is going to last, but having more the people willing to fight on our side the better," Hermione said. "I know that most of them don't have any idea what a battle is really like and this would be dangerous for them, but I feel it in my guts that this is important."

"So it's not just a way to make me feel like I'm doing something, while in fact I'm just wasting my time," Ginny said. "Either way, I think this is a good idea."

"Good," Hermione smiled.

"Girls, are you ready yet?" Molly said in a tense voice from the other side of the door.

"Nearly," Ginny answered.

"Well, hurry up, you have to be downstairs in a minute Ginny!" Molly exclaimed and then they heard her footsteps moving downstairs.

A minute later Ginny was downstairs in her beautiful gold dress, standing next to Grabrielle and Hermione made her way to the backyard though she ran across a very old and cross looking woman. She thought she hear the woman said something about her being Ronald's Muggleborn girlfriend and that she had skinny ankles but she didn't pause to talk to her. If she was right, that was probably Ron's Aunt Muriel and from everything all the Weasley children said, she wasn't someone you would want to talk to if you can help it.

"Wow," Ron said when he saw her and she could feel his eyes ranking her body in a glorious way. She of course, was doing the same thing with him, finding that he looked incredible in his dark blue robes, his normally shaggy hair brushed back neatly. Though she had always liked how he looked, she had to admit he took her breath away when he was in formal ware like this. "You look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," Hermione smiled at him, and he went to her and she knew he was about to kiss her silly. "Ron, stay where you are, I don't want you messing anything up before the wedding..."

"Fine," Ron groaned and it looked almost painful for him to stay away from her.

"Well, if we can't find Ronniekin and Mione after the wedding, I think we all know what they be doing..." Fred sniggered as he walked towards them after showing some of Fleur's veela cousins to their seats.

"Shut up," Ron hissed at him, his ears turning red.

"Well, with the way you two are looking at each other, I'm surprised your not ravaging her right now," George said sniggering too. "Harry mate, I don't know how you're going to survive when you're alone with the two of them."

"Hm... I didn't think of that," a boy with red hair said, it was the disguise that Harry had to use today, it had looked like he had just lead Luna and her father (who were easily to identify seeing as they were wearing bright yellow robes). "That is going to be annoying."

"Oh shut up," Ron repeated, though it look like he was looking forward to the time where he wouldn't have his mum looking over his shoulder all the time.

"You look lovely, Hermione," one of the guess that had just arrived said. When she looked up and found Viktor Krum looking at her she blush slight, she hadn't expected to see him here, though she thought she should have, seeing as Fleur had become friends with him during the tournament.

"Viktor," Hermione gasped. She could feel Ron's jealous glare.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said hotly.

"I was invited," Viktor said looking between Ron and Hermione. "It is nice to see you again Hermione."

"Yes, you, too," Hermione smiled kindly at him and that was about the time that Harry decided to take Viktor away before Ron could make an arse of himself.

"Ruddy pumpkinhead," Hermione heard Ron grumbled under his breath.

"Honestly Ronald, you don't have to act like such a jealous git," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm the git..." Ron started.

"We don't have time to get in a row now," Hermione muttered, she could feel one coming, and she took Ron's hand, "come on, let's find our seats."

"Fine," Ron huffed and soon they were seating down in their seats next to Harry and they were watching the ceremony.

It was beautiful. Ginny and Gaberil where both beautiful and she could hear, even though he was two seats away, that Harry took in a deep breath when he saw Ginny, though that might had something to do with the fact that Ron shifted uncomfortable. He was still having problems whenever he saw any signs that Harry and Ginny were girlfriend and boyfriend though he was trying hard not to show it. Then when Fleur walked down the isle, she was glowing with a light that made her more beautiful than she ever had, though she always looked lovely, it was clear that she was happier than she ever been in her life before. Bill too, managed to look handsome and dashing, though his face was scarred.

Then the ceremony really began and Hermione was in tears nearly from the beginning, it was just so lovely the way the minister described love and marriage. She could feel Ron's arms wrap around her and she knew that he was looking at her and not his brother and his bride. Somehow that made the ceremony all the more lovely, as she thought of her own wedding with the amazing man that was holding her.

Soon enough Bill was kissing his bride and the reception was starting. Hermione wanted to go over and congratulate the happy couple but she had to admit that Ron had a point about them having plenty of people doing just that at the moment. They found a table where Luna sat alone and joined her. It surprised Hermione that she seemed to know who Harry was and even more when Harry told her that he didn't tell Luna, that the girl just knew that it was him, but she didn't have time to ask about that before Viktor was near them again. Ron was still acting like a jealous git, and she let him drag her to the dance floor so she could have a word with him about that.

"Ronald, you don't have to be so rude to him!" Hermione said sharply as soon as were on the dance floor and they started swaying to the music.

"You know you defending him like this isn't really helping me any!" Ron snapped.

"Forgive me for not wanting you to act like a prat!" Hermione huffed. "You know that I don't have any feeling for him anymore... and that I never really did have feelings for him... I don't get why you have to act like he's such a villain."

"Because he got you first, and in my head that means he'll always be a ruddy pumpkin head," Ron shrugged, still speaking fiercely.

"You are such a git," Hermione groaned.

"Sorry, love, but that's not going to change anytime soon," Ron said, as they talked and danced they got closer together, and it seemed like most of the anger was out of their conversation.

"You know that you could have been first, right?" Hermione said.

"Yes," Ron chuckled. "Which just makes me hate him all the more!"

"You're impossible," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And you love me for it," Ron smiled at her.

"Yes, as crazy as that sounds, I think I do," Hermione leaned into his chest, loving hearing how his heart beat picked up as she did that.

They danced like that until they just couldn't dance anymore. When that happened, Ron went to get refreshment and Hermione walked over to the table were Harry was seating at looking quite miserable about something.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing," Harry said shaking his head, it was obviously a lie but she didn't feel much like pushing him at the moment.

"Where's Ginny and Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Dancing," Harry said and Hermione noticed that Ginny was dancing with the twin's friend Lee Jordan.

"Is that what's got you down?" Hermione chuckled.

"No," Harry rolled his eyes. "Though I wish I could have danced with her, it looked like you and Ron were enjoying yourself."

"Why can't you dance with her?" Hermione asked.

"Er... I'm pretty sure that people would noticed I wasn't her cousin if I had danced with her," Harry said blushing.

"I suppose," Hermione laughed.

It happened in a flash, one second she was laughing with Harry and the next the whole wedding party was in a panic. A silver lynx came was suddenly there and it said, "The Ministry has fail, Scrimgeour is dead!"

"Damnit," she heard Harry muttered and she grabbed in hand immediately all the while looking for Ron, where had he gotten too. Why did she let him get out of her view? How could she have let herself relax for a second when she knew something like this was going to happen anytime now.

Then it happened, there was popping noises and the next second curse where flying over their heads and people were screaming and trying to run away, some of them had even Apparated.

"RON!" Hermione screamed, looking for him, and was cursing that they had to be in a room full of red heads. It was usually easy to pick him out of a crowed, but seeing as there was more redheads than there were not, it was impossible to see him. "Rooonnn..." she knew her voice was desperate this time and she hoped beyond hope that he would hear her.

"Mione," Ron said, grabbing her free hand, looking pale. She only felt a second of relief before she concentrated on the first place she could think of and felt the familiar squeeze that meant that they were Apparating away. When she opened her eyes she was pleased to see that they where at the place she thought of and that she hadn't splinched anyone.

"Where are we?" Harry said nervous, he was looking around at all the people that were near by but luckily hadn't noticed that they had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Tottenham Court Road," Hermione answered immediately, taking both Harry and Ron's hands and dragging them along. She knew that they all looked odd in their dress robes, especially the boys. "Come on we have to find somewhere that you can change.

"What?" the boys said obviously confused.

"You stand out in those dress robes," she said, still dragging them along looking for some kind of alley that would give them some privacy. She was now thankful that she had decided to take the bead purse with her (it didn't really go with the dress, but she felt it was important to take it anyways) and that she had packed all the things that they needed to have. "Here this should do."

"Mione," Ron said. "What...?"

However, before he could ask her anything, she was pulling out some paints and shirts for Ron to put on and Harry's invisibility cloak. "I think it's best if you put this on... you really shouldn't be seen."

"How did...?" Harry started to asked.

"Oh just hurry up and put it on already," Hermione said impatiently and the boys did as they were told and so she started telling them about how she had prepared of this trip.

"You wonderful Mione," Harry beamed at her.

"Simply brilliant," Ron beamed proudly at her but then his face fell. "Do you reckon the others are okay?"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione groaned.

"Come on, we should keep moving," Harry said and the three of them started walking, Ron and Hermione discussed where they should head now as Harry walked silently next to him, keeping his hand on Hermione's shoulder to let her know where he was. When Ron mentioned stopping at the Leaky Cauldron, just to see if they could get any information about what was going on she sighed, knowing that he was worried about his family. They had just left them to face a bunch of Death Eater after all, but there was nothing else for them to do. If they had caught Harry there, everything would have been lost.

"Ron we can't, it's too dangerous," Hermione said, feeling horrible saying this, she was worried, too. "Who know where Voldemort will be looking for us... it's safest to stay in the Muggle world right about now."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled and they soon enter a cafe so they could have a easier time to plan their next move. Ron had let Harry slide into the seat before he sat down as he looked around this place nervously. Somehow, he had felt better walking than he did just sitting here. It was like he expected one of the patrons to pop up and try to curse them. Hermione order some drinks for them, or at least for herself and Ron, for obviously they couldn't order one for the invisible Harry.

And then two people came in to the cafe and the hairs on the back of all three of the trio's neck seemed to stand on ends, though Ron and Hermione tried to ignore this. How likely was it that two Death Eaters would find them so quickly.

Apparently, very likely!

It happened so quickly that Ron didn't know what was going on at first. He heard Harry shout a curse and just bare had time to push Hermione out of the way as a curse from one of the Death Eaters sailed harmlessly over her head. He then pulled out his wand and sent his own curse at the other Death Eater but that too missed. Before he knew what hit him, his arms and legs where bond and he couldn't move, but luckily that was the worst that had happened for Hermione had stunned the Death Eater quickly after that.

Relief that they were all right, but scared as all hell that they had already had to face Death Eaters on their journey, Hermione said the spell that would release Ron, and then they both looked at Harry.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked Harry. "It's dangerous to just leave them here."

"I know," Harry said, clearly trying to think of something.

Ron looked down at the two Death Eaters and saw that one of them was Dolohov, the man that had killed his uncles and the man that had cursed Hermione in the Ministry of magic a little more than a year ago and a sudden rage burned in him. He wanted to see this man dead. He was a little frighten at the rage he felt in that moment, and he was actually glad that Harry had suggested that they just modify their memories. He didn't like the dark thought that had come to him and even worse was the knowledge he was angry enough to really be able to perform the killing curse without trouble.

"Okay, I think I can do that," Hermione said and took out her wand and preformed the spell perfectly of course. "Ron, Harry, you should clean this place up."

"Right," Harry said.

"Well, were should we go now?" Ron asked looking at them both warily as he straighten up the table they had been sitting in.

"Grimmahuld Place," Harry answered immediately.

"Harry you know that place isn't safe... Snape can be there now," Hermione said.

"I know, but if you haven't noticed these two found us rather easily and we don't know how," Harry said, there was a hint of panic in his voice. "No, I think it's best to go to a place that we know that only one person come at us... anywhere else we could be surrounded before we know it."

"Fine," Hermione consented. "Oh, lets do hurry then."

"Everything ready," Harry said and Hermione nodded. It was a second later that all of the Apparated to the step in front of the dingy looking building and opened the door. As soon as they walked in they could feel their tongues roll up in their mouth and then a ghost like figure of their old Headmaster was there, coming ominously close to them until Harry said something about not being the one that killed him and the figured vanished.

All three of them looked ashen after seeing the pale rendition of a man that they all had come to respect was horrible. They looked around the place, it looked like a mess, almost as bad as it was when Ron had first got there two years before now, and being in the house was making him feel uncomfortable. The place was so big that there could be any number of people here and they wouldn't be able to see them.

When Hermione cast a spell he looked at her questioningly, it wasn't normal for anything she did, not to work and she explained that it was checking to see if anyone was there, and apparently there wasn't. Feeling relieve, Ron was able to relax as he sat down in the very dusty couch. Of course that was when his mind went back to his family and he could picture them all suffering and he felt like a big coward all over again.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione said sitting next to him wrapping his arms around him.

"I worried about my family," Ron admitted to her in a soft voice, he could hear Harry groan from the corner that he was in and knew that his friend was blaming himself for that. Annoyed by that, when was Harry going to learn that he would never blame him, he was about to tell Harry off, when a silver weasel was in front of them and talked in his dad's voice:

_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched._

The Patronus vanished soon after he stop taking, but Ron looked at the spot it had just been in taking in his father's words, and grateful for them, but still wondered what had happened to them.

"Thank Merlin they're safe," Harry sighed, looking as relieved as Ron felt.

"We should sleep together tonight," Hermione said soon after that.

Ron's mind went immediately to not so pure thoughts and Harry's seemed to go in a similar direction for he started to chuckle and said, "sorry Mione, but I'm not really into threesomes..."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, blushing bright red and glaring at him indignantly. "You know I meant that none of use should be alone tonight."

"I know," Harry said still laughing and Ron was having trouble not joining him. Then Harry's winched and his hand went to his scar.

"What... what is it?" Ron asked him shakily.

"It's nothing," Harry said and went to the bathroom.

"He's have having visions again, isn't," Hermione fretted biting her lip.

"Yeah, he had one about same bloke name Gregorovitch," Ron said.

"The wandmaker?" Hermione gasped.

"I supposing," Ron smiled, he should have known that she would know that.

"When was this, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione asked.

"Yesterday, and... er... Harry didn't want me to tell you," Ron rubbed the back of his head when she looked at him fiercely. "Come on, don't look at me like that. He's my best mate, I've got to keep his secrets if he ask me too..."

"Yeah, but this is dangerous," Hermione said. "I don't like that he's seeing into Voldemort's mind again. He really should..."

"Try to use Occlumency," Ron finished for her. "You know he's rubbish at that... this is why he didn't want you to know, he knew that you would just nag him about it."

"Well, he never really tried hard enough," Hermione huffed. "And I'm just worried about him, is that such a crime."

"No, but I don't reckon he likes it," Ron shrugged.

"No, I suppose not," Hermione sighed, but it didn't make her any less worried about her friend.

"Come on, let's make this room more comfortable..." Ron said and then added with a smirk, "you know, if we're all going to be sleeping together."

"Shut up your prat," Hermione glared at him and Ron just chuckled.

When Harry came back he looked pale and drawn, just like he had the other day when he had a vision of Ollivander getting tortured and she knew that he had seen something else. She decided to try an let it go, knowing that Ron had a point, but it was harder then she thought. She didn't know how long she could last before she started nagging, as Ron had say, about this.


	42. The Locket

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Forty-Two

The Locket

She could feel herself waking up before it actually happened, or at least she laid still in as her mind was still covered in fog. She tried to hold onto the dream she was having for as long as she could, the dream was so nice. When she eventually did wake, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be seeing as she was laying in Ron's arms. He looked down at her, seeming to have just woken himself and smiled.

"Morning," Hermione smiled back at him and kissed him softly.

"A guy could get use to this," Ron chuckled when she pulled away so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione said as she looked at the place that he was sleeping at last night but he was gone.

"I don't know, the bathroom probably," Ron shrugged, "I won't.... argh..."

"What.... what is it?" Hermione said terrified for a second, for Ron had sat up suddenly, holding her to him, and he was looking at the floor breathing heavily. Then she looked where he was, and tried to hold in her laughter, as she saw the spider clawing on the floor. She turned to him with sharp eyes though, better to hide her amusement that way. "Don't do that, do you realize how scared you just made me?"

"Oh... sorry," Ron said, his ears going a little red, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I understand..."

"Well, I suppose I'm just going to have to get rid of this thing," Ron said looking determinately at the spider that was luckily crawling away from them.

"It's okay, I can handle it," Hermione started to say but Ron shook his head.

"No," Ron said starting up pulling out his wand and conjuring a cup. "I'll do it."

The the sight of Ron trying to catch the spider and yet vehemently trying to stay away from it at the same time was rather amusing, but Hermione didn't laugh. She didn't even feel like laughing, for she knew just had much Ron really feared them and she thought it was admirable that he was facing his fears like this. Plus she found it nice that he didn't just squash the spider but he tried to move it, eventually capturing into the cup and placing it outside. Of course his reason fo doing this was because he was deathly afraid that more spiders coming after him because he killed their mate, but she didn't need to know that.

"I did it!" Ron announced proudly when his task was down and then he looked a little embarrassed. "Look at me, all proud that I could move a stupid spider... how insignificant that is compared to what we're going to have to do..."

"Do say that," Hermione said standing up, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. "Facing your fears is no small matter Ron, in some ways it might be harder to face your irrational fears then it is to face anything."

"Being afraid of spiders isn't irrational..." Ron shivered, and then smirked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes but went on her tiptoes so she could kiss him again, which he made a lot easier by leaning down to kiss her. However, their kiss couldn't last long for both of their minds where distracted. The pulled away at the same time and both looked at the place where Harry should have been sleeping.

"He's been gone too long," Ron mumbled, feeling a sudden panic, what had he been thinking dealing with a stupid spider when his best friend was missing.

"I know," Hermione fretted, "we should go look for him. I'll go search the rooms, and you could go to the kitchen..."

"What, split up?" Ron didn't like that idea at all.

"I don't think anything bad happened... I just want to find him," Hermione bit her lip. Ron looked upstairs warily but nodded his head and they made their way to the stair case and went their separate ways.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she walked and after the fourth time saying this he answered.

"I'm up here," Harry's voice came from the door that she had known to be Sirius's room.

"RON I FOUND HIM!" She shouted down the stairs.

"Good, tell him he's a git for me!" she could hear his muffle reply from the kitchen.

"Harry, what were you thinking disappearing like that?" Hermione said, as soon as she was standing in front of him. He looked odd, he seemed to barely notice her at all as he stared down at a paper in his hand. "We were worried about you!"

"Sorry," Harry said, finally looking up at her and when he did she couldn't read his expression at all. He looked happy? Sad? Longing? Lonely? No, none of those felt his expression.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"I found this letter," Harry said, handing it to her almost reluctantly, but also like he wanted her to read it. "It's to Sirius from my mum."

"Oh," Hermione said and then looked at the letter in her hand. She assumed that by him giving it to her that he expected her to read it, honestly, how could she not read it with an invitation like that.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself. I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. _

_You know it only rises about two feet off the ground but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player. but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda who has always been sweet to us and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell – also Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend. I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the next about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard._

_Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore. I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually because it seems incredible that Dumbledore_

As she read the letter she couldn't help but smile at the first few paragraphs. Harry sound so cute and happy as his mum had described him flying around the house. She felt sorry for Harry again, as it was clear that Harry should have had a happy childhood if it had not be robbed from him. When Hermione got to the end of the page she turned the letter over and noticed that the next page was missing. "Did you find the other page?"

"No, I looked for twenty minutes, but all I found was this," Harry said handing her a picture, the picture that clearly went with the letter. There was a piece of it missing but that didn't stop Hermione for smiling when she say the happy baby flying on a toy broom with a pair of legs following him around.

"Did you make all this mess?" Hermione asked when he took the picture from her.

"No, it was mostly like this when I got here," Harry said.

"That's what I thought," Hermione frowned. "Mostly of the room I noticed on my way up here were all messed up too."

"Do you think someone was looking for something?" Harry said nervous.

"Probably, but I don't know what," Hermione sighed, looking just as nervous.

"Maybe something about Dumbledore," Harry said and when she looked questioningly at him he added, "do you know who Bathilda is?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Bathilda Bagshot, the author of..."

"History a Magic," Hermione gasped. "She was an amazing historian, but still I don't see why that's relevant."

"She lives at Godric's Hallows," Harry said. "And she knew Dumbledore too..."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, sympathetically but still firmly. "I understand why you would want to go there... I mean you could talk to her about your parents... and Dumbledore... but..."

"Yeah, it would just be too dangerous," Harry groaned.

"Harry, aren't you worried about how easy it was for them to find us yesterday," Hermione said. "And that was somewhere that wasn't connected to you at all!"

"I get it," Harry snapped and they both dropped the subject.

"Let's... er.. let's go to the kitchen," Hermione said uncomfortably, trying to think of something to say. "Get something to eat."

Harry rolled his eyes, but followed her all the same, it was clear that he was still thinking about this, so she didn't bother to try to talk to him. That was until he shouted at her to come and look at something. When she got to the where he was standing, for he had paused to stare open mouth at a door, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it Harry?"

"R.A.B!" Harry said still looking at the door, but his expression was suddenly excited, "I found him."

"Where?" Hermione finding his excitement contagious. "In you're mum's letter... I didn't see anything..."

"No, here," Harry said pointing at the door and for the first time Hermione really looked at it and saw in a neat script; _Regulus __Arcturus__ Black_.

"Oh," Hermione gasped and then again went to the stairway and yelled to Ron, this time for him to come up here. Ron seemed to have ran all the way up here, looking worried and a little pale and she felt a little guilty for worrying him like this.

"What is it?" Ron asked and Harry and Hermione just pointed at the door. He looked at it for a second and then gasped just like the other two had when the realized what it was. "R.A.B!"

"Yeah," Harry smiled and then tried to open the door, having to use Alohamora charm and walked it. "I think so... Sirius said that he was a Death Eater, but he was killed for trying to back out... it would make sense that he would be the one that took the Horcrux."

"Er... I hate to break it to you, but if the locket is in here, I don't think we're going to find it," Ron grumbled as he noticed the stacks of papers and others things in the room, that seemed to have been more dusky thn all the other rooms. It was odd, but no one seemed to have gone in this room when they where here two years ago.

"I hate to break it to you Ron, but we're going to have to thoroughly search this place before we can rule this room out," Hermione rolled her eyes at her lazy boyfriend.

"Fine, but first," Ron said raising his wand hopefully and said, "Accio Locket!"

They all looked hopeful for a second, but when nothing happened the sighed and then made their way into the room, sending the entire morning searching through it. However, when Ron's stomach started to grumble loud enough for Hermione to hear across the room they all decided to take a break.

"Do you really think it's in there?" Ron said as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm not sure, but it has to be somewhere here," Harry said, looking less hopeful than he did earlier that day.

"I'm sure we'll find it," Hermione cheerfully. "Merlin knows how many things could be hidden in a room like this. Remember all the dangerous things that we had to sort out in this house when we... when..." and she gasped here, remember something.

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time, both looking concern.

"There was a locket!" Hermione said.

"What?" the boys repeated, this time excitedly.

"Remember, we all tried to open it!" Hermione said.

"Yes! I do remember," Harry said and he smiled for only a second before it faltered. "We threw it away!"

"Argh," Ron and Hermione groaned.

"What? Kreacher!" Ron said. "He might have kept it! He kept all sorts of mental things in that... er... _room _of his."

Hermione scowled at the mention of Kreacher's _'room' _but followed the boys all the same as they all ran, hoping they would find what they were looking for. When they got there the found that it wasn't there but Harry wasn't about to give up on that yet so they called the house elf their in person.

Harry asked about the locket, pushing the elf to tell him everything he knew about it. However, when the story was out, everyone felt a little sick. Apparently, Regulus had offered Kreacher service to the Dark Lord, to do a task, hoping to receive honor from that. Kreacher then went to the cave, describing the events in more details than Harry was willing to do with his own adventures at the cave. The potion in particular sounded horrible, hearing how it had effected the elf, and seeing how Harry flinched at that. Knowing what she did about this, she could guess that Dumbledore had to take the potions himself and how that must have effected Harry to hear him in so much pain. Then there was the horror of the inferis dragging the elf into the water, to drown him... Voldemort laughing, not caring in the least about the elf's safety.

"But how did you get back?" Harry asked.

"Master Regulus told be to come back," Kreacher said, as if this was an answer but Harry still looked confused.

"He must have Apparated," Ron said.

"But he couldn't, you can't Apparate or Disapparate in the cave," Harry said.

"Wizards can't, but that obviously elves can," Ron said. "They don't use the same magic as us, you know they can Apparate and Disapparate inside of Hogwarts, too."

"That's true, go on Kreacher," Harry said to the elf, already looking more sympathetic towards him.

Kreacher then told them about how Regulus reacted after hearing what Kreacher had to say and seemed to have changed. He must have been disillusioned by his master at the pointed. It really was thoughtless of Voldemort to have been that careless with his security of the locket, seeing as the elf was still alive he now knew all the protections that were on it now. Regulus then made Kreacher take him to the cave, where he had made the elf force him to take the potions (Harry flinched even more at the mention of that) and allowed himself to be dragged into the water. Before he did that, however, he made the elf promise to destroy the Horcrux, and not to tell his parents what had happened to him.

Harry then asked, obviously feeling sorry for everything the poor elf had been through, where the locket was now and if it had been destroy. Unfortunately, it hadn't been destroyed and the worst part of it was that Kreacher no longer had the locket anymore, Mungdangus had taken it from him. Harry asked the elf, his tone and manner toward the him had changed dramatically already, to track down the stinking thief and get the locket so they could finish Regulus noble work. The elf looked pleased to help with that tasked and when Harry had give him Regulus old locket the elf was moved beyond words.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey," Hermione said, opening the door to Ron's room and notice that he was clearly getting ready to go to bed. They had all decided to sleep in their own room from now on... or at least Harry seemed to have decided that he wanted to sleep in Sirius old room and Ron and Hermione thought it would be better to sleep in a bed rather than on floor. They had both chosen their own room but after spending only twenty minutes alone in her room was enough to tell her that she didn't want that. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not," Ron gave her a lopsided grin, looking at her in her pajamas appreciatingly.

"Good," Hermione said walking to him and kissing him, pushing him on the bed. She quickly noticed however that he had something on his mind because he seemed a little distracted. "What's the matter Ron?"

"It's nothing," Ron said, before he tried to recapture her lips, but she pulled farther away and gave him a knowing look that said, _you can't fool me so just tell me already._ Ron sighed laid back on the bed and opened his arms so she could settle herself on his chest. "I was just thinking about what we heard today... you know what Kreacher said."

"Yeah, that was horrible wasn't it," Hermione said gravely.

"Hm..." Ron said, his tone was just as sad. "I just keep thinking about how much I hate that elf."

"Ron..." Hermione sat up glaring at him but she noticed that he looked ashamed at the moment. She sat back down and waited for him to explain.

"You can't say the elf hadn't been awful," Ron said, "especially to you, love. He's been nasty to us since the moment we got here and... I don't know, it was easy to hate him for that. But now... thinking about everything he's been through... how can I hate him now."

"You don't have to hate him," Hermione said a little stiffly. "He was just doing what he was taught to do."

"Do you really think that he would have been better to us if we just treated him better?" Ron questioned. "You know, the way you've been telling us to do all along."

"Yes," Hermione said, trying to hide the smugness in her voice with little successt.

"You know after what happened with Sirius... how he betrayed us all to You-Know-Who, I wanted to straggle him," Ron admitted. "If he wasn't for his interference, Sirius would be okay... and Harry... he won't have to go through all the crap that came with that..."

"It's okay Ron," Hermione said, for he was getting himself all worked up.

"No it's not Hermione," Ron said, but he decided to move on to a different train of thought, "Why couldn't Regulus just tell him that You-Know-Who was a bastard... maybe things..."

"I told you, Regulus must have been trying to protect his family and Kreacher, too," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it was safer for his family to believe in the stupid bloody purity crap," Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you remember what Sirius said about his brother?"

Hermione shook her head.

"That's right, you weren't there over the summer," Ron sighed. "Well, he was talking to Harry this one time and... er... I sort of was listening. Anyways, he said that his brother became a Death Eater but then had a change of mind... I don't know, but it seemed that Sirius was disappointed, maybe even indifferent towards his brother.

"I can imagine what Sirius must have felt when he found out that his brother was a Death Eater. And he doesn't know that Regulus changed his mind... he didn't know that he tried to make a difference. That he died in the attempt to try and bring Voldemort down...

"I just keep thinking about what's going on with Percy at the moment," Ron said, his voice becoming tight when he mentioned his own brother. "How he's acting like such a prat, not talking to us... not even trying to admit that he was wrong. Merlin Mione, I can't stand him right now, he such arrogant prat, but he's still my brother. I still cared about him and I do anything to help him... I would hate it if something happened and I didn't get to tell him this."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed as shifted her positions so she could hold him closer to her. He was clearly upset about this and he just leaned into the comfort she offered. They stayed like this until Ron gather himself.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "I need to get that off my chest."

"You know I'll always be here for you," Hermione smiled at him.

"Hm..." Ron said, though he couldn't look into her eyes, as fear came over him. He wasn't sure if that was true, not with how uncertain the future seemed at the moment. "Don't you think you should be going to bed soon..."

"I'm not leaving this room," Hermione said. "We're sleeping together so just get used to it."

"Hm... I would have thought you would have learned not to use that phrase anymore," Ron smirked at her as he waggled his eyebrows. "Well, that is if your not planning on following through with it."

What Hermione did next caught Ron completely off guard. She sat up, gave him a smoldering look and slowly leaned towards him. She gently brushed her lips against him before she moved towards his ear and whispered, "but, what if I am planning on following through."

"What?" Ron said, his expression flabbergasted and he pulled her away so he could look at her, making sure she know what she was suggesting. Her eyes clearly saying that she did. "But... I... what?"

The confidence Hermione had a second again wavered a little as she looked at how scared her boyfriend seemed to be. She bit her lip, feeling vulnerable, and her voice shook as she said, "I-I want to make love."

Ron swallowed hard, his eyes blugging, and he had to used all the strength he had not to attack her. He could even move to try and comfort her because if he moved he lose all control of himself. "Are you sure?" It was the wrong thing to asked because she looked away, obviously hurt by his hesitations. "Are you sure you're ready... I don't want to push you."

Hermione gave him a sad look, it was different than the one that she had a second ago. "I was ready before... when we first started going out last year..."

Ron flinched, "you mean before I ruined everything..."

Hermione nodded her head. "I knew I loved you... and I thought you loved me, too. I was expecting something to happen at any time really, but it never worked out quite right. And then you broke up with and it hurt."

"I'm sorry," Ron sighed and this time he did wrap his arms around her.

"It's okay," Hermione lied, and he knew it but there really wasn't much she could say about that so she just moved on. "After that... when we got back together, it was different. I cared about you more, but I was afraid at first. I don't know why, I knew you would never leave me like that again, but I was still afraid to moving too quickly.

"Then, after you took me to the Room of Requirement, everything seemed to fall back in place, I was ready. Everything felt right again. And the next thing I knew, Dumbledore was died and Death Eater where in Hogwarts. I had no idea what was going to happen next and I was so afraid that I would lose you... I wanted you so badly then..."

"I wanted you, too, being close to you was the only thing keeping me sane then," Ron admitted. "And snogging you made everything seem better... or more like everything disappeared..."

"Yes, exactly," Hermione said. "I was ready than, but I wanted our first time to be about us. I didn't want it be driven by fear or anything."

"You know I always imagined that I would have to make some kind of romantic gesture... you know, to get you in mood," Ron started to say.

"Is that why you took me to the Room of Requirement and made be dinner," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You were just hoping you would get some."

"Yes, you figured out my master plan," Ron chuckled.

"I think you are being romantic with me now, Ron," Hermione said. "You talked to me... you opened up to me, you can't believe how romantic I find that."

"Romantic?" Ron raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, maybe that wasn't the right word, but you get what I'm trying to say," Hermione said. "It means so much to me that you're willing to tell me everything your feeling."

"Does it make it better when I tell you that you're the only one that I'm this open with," Ron smiled at her, using a husky voice and putting his hands on the small of her back.

Hermione shivered and closed her eyes at what the simple touch and sound of his voice did to her. "Yes." she said in a breathless voice.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear this, Mione," Ron whispered to her as kissed her lips slowly. "How hard it's been for me to wait..."

"You could have said something," Hermione said, opening her eyes to find that he was looking at her, his blue eyes where darker than normal and he was looking at her with all his feeling clearly written on his face.

Ron sighed, and with his right hand he moved some of the hair that had fallen in front of her face and placed it behind her ear, keeping his hand on her check. "Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel pressured."

"Always a gentleman," Hermione smiled.

Ron chuckled, "I don't know about that, but when comes to you, I try my hardest to be."

"Ron, just kiss me," Hermione said, and he did.


	43. At Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Forty-Three

At Grimmauld Place

Waking up that morning was so similar to the day before, but it was different, too. For one thing, she felt so much closer to him, closer than just the lack of clothes would explain, for now she had shared everything she was with him. And she know now, that she wanted to wake up every night in his arms.

She realized quickly that Ron must be awake, too, because his hand was making patterns on her back. Still she didn't move, she liked just laying there, feeling completely relaxed in his arms, her mind going over everything that happened lasted night and she smirked in his chest.

"Are you awake?" Ron asked then, his voice was soft, obviously trying not to disturb her if she hadn't woken.

"Yes," Hermione said and felt him kiss the top of her head. She looked up at him and was breathless when she saw the smile on his face and how caring his eyes were.

"I've been waiting for you to get up forever," Ron informed her, and kissed her, "I've been dying to do that, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you up... you're so beautiful when you're sleeping."

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Especially after you been thoroughly shagged," Ron added with a smirk.

"Ronald," Hermione said slapping his chess and turning red.

"Sorry love, but it's true," Ron smirked.

"Well, I must said that you look gorgeous after being shagged, too," Hermione said sitting up so she could run her figures through his red locks, she always loved his hair.

"Hm..." Ron moans softly closing his eyes, "I think I know of a way to make you look even better."

"Really," Hermione said in a false innocent voice. "What's that?"

"Another thorough shagging," Ron chuckled as Hermione giggled. And the he tilted her head up and their lips met again. Things were just starting to heat up when...

"Ron have you seen Hermione... argh... crap," Harry said opening the door looking at the two of them in shock. Ron glared at him, obviously saying get out of her and Harry, several second slower than he should have, shut the door and walked away.

Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder and mumbled, "that was embarrassing."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "But I think it might be worst for Harry."

"Really," Hermione said looking at Ron awkwardly.

"Yeah, the poor bloke doesn't have anyone to distract him for his embarrassment," Ron said and before she could say anything he leaned over to kiss her.

"Mmmm... I can see your point," Hermione smiled at him, "but don't you think we should... er... talk to him. I don't want this to change anything between us..."

"We'll talk to him," Ron assured with a smirked. "But you know Harry, he can used so alone time to think... you know if we give him half an hour or a little more..."

"Oh, a half hour or more... and what do you want us to do in the mean time?" Hermione shook her head at him, as Ron waggled his eyebrows as way to answer the question. "You're impossible!"

"Obviously, but I haven't heard you say no yet," was Ron's answer to that, giving her a lustful look.

Hermione bit her lip, and sighed, "I suppose giving him time to think wouldn't be such a bad thing."

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

"Hey," Ron said as he walked into the kitchen with Hermione slightly behind him.

"Hey," Harry said looking down at his cereal bowl, his checks slightly red. "Sorry about... I didn't mean... I'll knock next time."

"Er... right," Ron said, "that would probably be good."

An awkward silence filled the room as Ron and Hermione made their own breakfast.

"So... er... what's the plan today?" Hermione force herself to say.

"We have to wait for Kreacher to come back," Harry said.

"Right," Hermione said and soon after Harry left. "I don't think we should have waited Ron."

"He'll be fine," Ron said but he was frowning. "Though things might be awkward for awhile."

"I think you should talk to him," Hermione said and Ron looked at her incredulously. "Ron!"

"We don't need to have a drawn out talk," Ron rolled his eyes. "It's will be fine trust me."

Everything at Grimmauld Place was a little awkward as they waited for Kreacher to return with news of locket. Harry seemed to be upset about something, but every time that Hermione came close to talking to him he would give her some kind of excuse and go off by himself. At first she thought this was because of the awkward situation he walked in on, but she quickly realized that something else was bothering him.

To keep things peaceful between the three of them, Ron and Hermione tried not to show public displays of affection towards each other while they were together. Of course, they were finding it difficult at the moment. Ron was bore to tears, they had nothing to do, and unlike Hermione he couldn't think of anything to occupy his time... well with something that he could do outside the bedroom. Hermione on the other hand, kept looking through different types of books ranging from protective spells to the Tales of Beedle the Bard, which she was trying to figure out whatever it was that Dumbledore wanted her to find.

She was highly annoyed that she hadn't figure it out yet, though it only been a few days since she started looking and Ron wasn't helping by using the Deluminator to turn the lights on and off again. She could tell that he was trying to get to her, why else would he be doing this while she was trying to read, but she didn't want to let him... Of course that only worked for about a minute.

"Will you stop doing that!" Hermione hissed.

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything!" Ron said in the voice that was supposed to make her think that he was confused, but she knew better than that.

"Stop messing around with the lights!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm bored... there's nothing to do here," Ron grumbled and she noticed that Harry left the room, rolling his eyes.

"Look Ron, I know you can't stand it here," Hermione hissed going over to him and continued in a harsh whisper, "and I know what you're trying to do..."

"And what is that?" Ron asked with a smirk but he was also giving her a piercing looking.

"It's not going to happen," Hermione glared at him. "I have too many things to do and I really don't need you trying to push my buttons all the time."

"You're really mad about this aren't you," Ron frowned. "I thought..."

"You were applying your normal flirting method," Hermione said smiling at him for a second before she frowned. "You really can't do this to me Ron, it's hard enough for me to concentrate on anything that's not you, but when you're trying to antagonize me..."

"Nothing you've said so far makes me want to stop," Ron informed her smirking.

"There's more important things..." Hermione started but shook her head. "No, not more important... just things that we have to concentrate on doing...."

"I know," Ron sighed. "We have to fight this stupid war first...."

Before he could say anything else, Mrs. Black's portrait was screaming from the hallway and Ron and Hermione ran to see what had cause the commotion. They found what looked to be Remus Lupin standing in the doorway, Harry was pointing his wand at him, trying to make sure he was who he said he was. When it turned out to really be Remus everyone relax, in fact the trio seemed to be in a better mood than they had been since they left the Burrows. It was good to see a familiar face and to be able to hear how everyone was doing.

However, what wasn't so nice to find out was the fact that the Ministry had gone completely mental and were now pursuted Muggle-borns. They had realized that Voldemort had taken over, but still this seemed like an unexpected move.

"Well at least that's one less things you have to feel guilty about Harry," Hermione said after she reading about the _Daily Prophet_ article about the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. She was horribly upset and she could see that Harry was, too, but she wanted to lighten the mood somewhat.

"What?" Harry questioned, looking confused.

"Well, it doesn't look like I could have gone back to Hogwarts with the way things are going, so you can't blame yourself anymore," Hermione said, not thinking that this wasn't really that cheerful after all.

Harry rolled his eyes and almost smiled at her, "Well, now, don't I feel so much better now."

After that conversation died away Remus brought up something that really confused Hermione... and Harry and Ron judging by the looks they were giving the werewolf. It seemed that Remus wanted to come with them. At first, it really was a tempting offer, especially to Hermione. She wouldn't have to have all the answer if Remus was there, an she could turn to him to discuss things.... she thought having him their might really have helped them.

There was just two things wrong with that. The first was that there was no way that Harry would be able to keep the Horcruxes from him if he was going to be traveling with them. All in all, she wasn't sure if this was such a bad thing, after all they could trust Remus, but there was the fact that Dumbledore didn't want anyone else to know, and that was a hard warning to ignore. They other reason however was the more important reason, and was why the trio was looking at the werewolf oddly. Naturally Harry was the one to voice the problem.

"But what about Tonks?" Harry questioned. "I mean if you with use..."

"Tonks can take care of herself," Remus said in a cold, indifferent voice that sent a chill down Hermione's spine. She had thought that Remus and Tonks' relationship was strong, she remember only a month ago how happy they were getting married, it was hard to believe so much could change in such a short time.

"She's you're wife!" Harry said incredulously. "Why..."

Remus sighed, pitched his nose and his face darkened. His eyes took on that dead expression again as he said, "She's pregnant..."

"What?" the trio said together all smiling at the news, though seeing at how grim Remus seemed to be that smile didn't last long. He tried again to perused Harry to let him go with them, but this time Harry got really upset. He called Remus a coward for leaving family like he was. If Harry was enraged by this that was nothing to what Remus looked like after being called a coward. He went on, telling them what Hermione thought must have been his worse fears, about his child being born a werewolf, too. He seemed to be disgusted with himself of putting this on his family. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man, and though she agreed with what Harry shouted at him, she thought Harry could have gone about it in a better way. Still, after Remus left and Harry turned to them saying something about parents shouldn't leave their children, not unless they don't have a choice it was clear to see why Harry was really upset about this.

If she thought that things where going to be quite after that she was sorely wrong. It seemed that Kreacher had picked that day to return with Mundungus with him. They questioned the thief, and Hermione had to bit back her laughter when the elf had hit Mundungus in the head with the frying pan to get him to talk... it was so unexpected. However, they found out where they locket was, around the neck the loathsome toad or otherwise known as Dolores Umbridge.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Ron and Hermione when to their room shortly after Mundungus left, feeling apprehensive. They got ready for bed quietly as they both had a lot of things on their minds. Hermione was trying to keep her thoughts mostly on what they were going to do next. They were going to have to get to Umbridge somehow and that most likely meant going to the Ministry of Magic, a place that was now one of the the most dangerous place for them to go.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked, playing with a strain of her hair absentmindedly as she laid on his chest. He seemed to be in a much more relaxed mood than she was in herself.

"I'm worried about what we're going to do next," Hermione admitted. "Clearly we're going to have to go to the Ministry..."

Ron shifted there and she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I didn't think of that..." he admitted in a sheepish voice.

"Then what were you thinking about?" Hermione questioned but he was shaking his head.

"One thing at a time," Ron said, now looking at her with concern. "Do you really think it's wise for you to be seen anywhere near the Ministry..."

"Ron, it wouldn't be wise for any of use to be seen near the Ministry," Hermione said more harshly than she intended but she could see that he was trying to protect her and she never liked that. "You're supposed to be on your death bed and Harry's now wanted for questioning.... a reward placed on his head..."

"You're right," Ron sighed, "Of course you are. So what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione frowned. "It wouldn't be smart to use the Polyjuice Potion... at least not at first. For one thing we don't have nearly enough to accomplish to use for this task and another we can't possible use the identity of anyone for long without them noticing..."

"Right, so we would only be able to use that when we actually try and get the locket... or at least try and find out about it," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed. "I think the best we can do now is use Harry's cloak and stake out the Ministry... try to find out what we can learn from that."

Ron was silent for a long time and when he spoke his voice sounded tense, "we're going to have to go one at a time, aren't we?"

"Most likely," Hermione frowned. "It's less likely that we would be found out if only one of use was there."

"That's just going to having me worrying about you all the time," Ron grimaced.

"I know, love," Hermione sighed and squeezed him tightly. "I don't like this much either."

"Argh," Ron groaned, "I can't believe that stupid toad got a hold of the locket... She was definitely one of the bloody people that I was hoping never to see again."

"I know," Hermione said. "But maybe you'll have a chance to curse her this way..."

Ron almost chuckled at that, "I would liked that."

"So what were you thinking about?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I was thinking about what Remus said," Ron said. "You know about him and Tonks having a baby."

"Really," Hermione said, she was almost smiling, though she was thinking about Remus pained expression as he left and that made her thoughts almost bitter.

"I can just picture the little guy," Ron chuckled, "the kid probably will have pink hair when it's born.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at that too, her mood lightening considerably at that.

"I feel kind bad about admitting this, but I can even see the the kid turning into a cub," Ron admitted, his tone was sadder but she could still hear the amusement in his voice. "A cute blue cub..."

"Ron..." Hermione started, her tone was grievous.

"I know," Ron squeezed her closer to him, "I don't want that to happen either. I can understand why Remus is so worked up about this..."

"I don't think he's handling this very well," Hermione sighed. "Do you really think the baby would transform, too?"

"Mione, if you have no idea about the transformation and Remus doesn't either, judging by what he said early, what makes you think I would know that?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't asking that," Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "I just wanted to know what you thought."

"No, I don't think the baby will change," Ron said in a tone that very firm. "They deserve to have a happy, healthy kid... They're good people..."

"I hope you're right, Ron," Hermione smiled in his chest. "Do you think that Remus will change his mind... go back to Tonks?"

"Yes," Ron said. "I'm sure what Harry had told him will eventually sink into his head... he really did have good points..."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "I just hope Remus listens to them..."

"He will," Ron assured her. "You know that wasn't all that I was thinking about."

"Oh, then what else where you thinking about?" Hermione questioned.

"I was thinking about..." Ron started, his ears turned red and she looked at him questioningly. He went on in little more than a whisper but she could hear him, "well... our children."

Hermione flushed at that looking at him in surprise. "You.... thought about that..."

"Mmm," Ron answered almost sadly but there was a serene quality to his face. "Not for the first time."

"Really?" Hermione said, even more surprised than before.

"You've never thought about that?" Ron asked softly.

"As a matter of fact I have," Hermione smiled at him, "I just never... I didn't think that you had."

"Well, seeing as I'm planning on spending he rest of my life with you, it's only natural that I would think of this, too," Ron said, his tone going much lighter than it was before.

"You're planing on spending the rest of your life with me," Hermione sighed out, smiling as she heard the words, both coming out of his mouth and her own.

"Obviously," Ron chuckled. "I never want to be with anyone else."

"So, what do our kids look like," Hermione asked, her voice bight, wondering if it was anything like the kids she had imagined.

"Well, I'm not sure if this one would ever come true, but I always seemed to find myself thinking about having a little girl," Ron admitted, his voice filled with love.

"Why wouldn't it come true?" Hermione questioned.

"You did notice I have five older brothers, right?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Weasley are sort of known for having boys..."

"That might be true, but I also notice that you have a little sister," Hermione pointed out. "I'm sure we can have your little girl somehow."

"I hope so," Ron chuckled. "And knowing your determination I'm sure it will happen."

"Now that that's settle, what is our girl going to look like," Hermione chuckled.

"Just like you of course," Ron smiled.

"Hm... expect for red hair red," Hermione said, "I think that's a Weasley trait, too."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah it is."

"I kind of hope she has your eyes, too... I love your eyes," Hermione went on.

"Well, I love your eyes, so I'll have to disagree with you there," Ron chuckled. "Anyways, I was hoping that she had your brilliance, too. I love the thought of having a smart little girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "anything else."

"Plenty," Ron chuckled.

"How about we move on to the next child," Hermione insisted, "I must admit that I've been dreaming about having a little boy. Well, that not exactly true, what I have been dreaming about is have a girl and a boy..."

"Really?" Ron questioned. "I have, too."

"Oh... and does your boy look like you," Hermione questioned.

"Mostly, though his hair has a little waviness to it," Ron admitted.

Hermione made a face, "why would you want to add such a horrible condition to our child..."

"I don't think it's horrible," Ron rolled his eyes and her dramatic attitude. "I love the idea of our children have your characteristic."

"Whatever," Hermione said still make a face.

"I can't wait to meet them," Ron mumbled some time later.

"Me neither," Hermione sighed, "though it will be awhile before we will actually be ready for that."

"I know," Ron sighed. "But I still plan on thinking about this. It's one of the main reason why I'm fighting so hard in this war... we have to make a better place for our kids..."

"Ron," Hermione said, feeling touched by the fierceness in his voice.

"Obviously I wound have been fighting no matter what, I could never let Harry face this by himself," Ron went on thoughtfully and than looked at Hermione, holding her chin up to face him. "But you're everything that I'm fighting for... the thought of the future we'll have when this is all over... it's what's keeping me going."

"Ron," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes. "I feel the same way."

Ron smiled her favorite lopsided grin and then lean down to capture her lips briefly, "I love you."

"I love you," Hermione breathed before kissing him again, this time with uncontrollable intensity, the talk they had fueling her with so much emotions. She loved how sensitive and mature he had become.


	44. Worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Forty-Four

Worries

They spent two weeks trying to gather as much information as they could on Umbridge and the Ministry, and they had figured out somethings, but it seemed like there was so much more that they didn't know about. They could not actually get inside of the Ministry with all the security that it had now, so most of their information came from what they hear people coming into and going out of the Ministry.

Hermione insisted on organizing their findings, and it help them see some of the patterns that where forming, but she couldn't help but feel that there was so much that they didn't understand about this. This feeling wasn't helping at all when she noticed that Harry was still shying away from and Ron, too, and she resolved to have a talk with him before they did anything else. Which was why as soon as Ron left that morning, it was his day to stake out the Ministry, she turned to Harry.

"So, what's up today Harry?" she said cheerfully.

"I'm not sure," Harry said blankly, "I think that we should go over our notes about the people that we see all the time and start founding out how regular they're time schedule are."

"That's a good idea," Hermione said thoughtfully, briefly distracted by that and hurried to go get her notes. They actually went so far as to work most the day away, founding two people that they have noticed coming early and more importantly alone. They decided to keep a closer eye on them in the future, just to double check their intel.

"I think we have that squared away," Harry smiled, he seemed to be relieved that they had a productive day of work, and it was only lunch time.

"Harry, you better watch out, it looks like you might actually be smiling," Hermione teased as Kreacher came into the room with lunch for the both of them. It was amazing how much the elf had changed in just a few weeks now that Harry was treating him better... now that they were all working for the same goal. Kreacher even seemed to be nice to her, despite the fact that he was raised to believe that she was inferiors because of her blood status. At first she knew it was only because it was what Harry wanted, but she felt that had changed some in the past week and he was really starting to like her. She still felt uncomfortable having him serve her like this, but she agreed with Ron when she said that it was clear the elderly elf liked doing this and that until she thought of something better to do it was best to just let him be happy and treat him nicely.

Harry chuckled at that, "okay, I admit I have been a little glum lately..."

"You just can't stand the feeling that your not doing anything," Hermione nodded her head. "I know how you fell."

"Of course you do," Harry rolled his eyes and smirked at her before he looked back at his food quickly.

"I really wish you would stop doing that," Hermione frowned.

"What am I doing?" Harry asked.

"You haven't looked at me properly since... well, you know when," Hermione said biting her lip. "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you..."

"What?" Harry scoffed and then looked up at her incredulously. "Mione, that has nothing to do with it."

"Then what's the problem?" Hermione questioned.

"It's nothing... it has nothing to do with you," Harry said, his check coloring a little, but his expression was sad. He could tell that he hadn't convinced her, but he really didn't want to talk about this now.

"Harry, I know something is bothering you, and you're becoming more remote all the time," Hermione said, pleading him with her eyes to make him talk to her.

"Hss..." Harry let out a breath, frowning, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well we have to, you can't be all mopy like this before we go to the Ministry," Hermione said sternly, though she was teasing him, too.

"Mione, do you really think that's going to make me open up?" Harry rolled his eyes, though it was working better than he would like to admit, it was easier talking to her when they were joking around.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged, "but I have to try everything that could make you talk. Ron and I have been worried about you..."

"You've been talking to Ron about me," Harry made a face. "That's kind of strange pillow talk don't you think..."

Hermione blushed, "it's not... I didn't... oh shut up."

Harry just sniggered at that and Hermione was now positive that something other than her growing relationship with Ron was bothering Harry. However, she was also sure that it had something to do with it, for why else would he be so gloomy when he saw them. Harry sighed in defeat, recognizing the look in Hermione eyes and knew she wasn't about to let this drop anytime soon. Besides, perhaps it really would make him feel better being able to talk to her about this.

"You're happy... you and Ron are very happy," Harry said picking at his food absentmindedly. "So blatantly happy... Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, it's just hard. Seeing you two like this when... It makes me miss her more."

"Oh," Hermione said understandingly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've been trying not to be... obvious about..."

"That doesn't really make a difference," Harry mumbled. "I don't think anything would make me miss her any less, though it is hard seeing you two so happy, because I wish I could have that too."

"Sorry," Hermione sighed.

"It's not your fault," Harry groaned. "This is my problem and I'll get over it..." his voice trailed off and there was no really conviction in his voice. "No... not get over... get use to it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione offered.

"Not really," Harry shook his head, "though it would be nice if you find things to occupy my mind... sitting around here is only making be think of her more... making me more anxious."

"Ah, so you want me to put you to work," Hermione said, a maddening look in her eyes and Harry gulped.

"Er... then again, thinking about Ginny is peaceful... I don't mind," Harry said, not liking the look in her eyes at all.

"I suppose me and Ron should..." Hermione started to say.

"No, don't do anything differently than you have been doing the last few weeks," Harry said firmly. "Honestly, I don't want anything to change... besides, I'm use to being jealous of Ron."

"Jealous," Hermione frowned.

"He has everything I've ever wanted," Harry said leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling of the kitchen with a far off expression. "Parents that loves him no matter what... Hell, I would take a family that just didn't call me a freak... Siblings that he can call annoying but really means the world to him... A girlfriend, who's not my cup of tea, but is very beautiful..." Hermione rolled her eyes when Harry looked at her. He gave a brief chuckle before he looked back up at the ceiling, his expression turned distant again.

"It's funny," Hermione said and when he made no response to her statement she went on. "That the two of you have such a close friendship but you're both jealous of each other."

"He doesn't have anything to be jealous of," Harry said stiffly, "not really."

"I don't know about that Harry," Hermione frowned. "I think there are plenty of things about you that would inspire jealousy. The way you handle yourself when facing danger... you have an aura about you... I know I'm jealous of that..."

Harry rolled his eyes, "that wasn't exactly the jealousy that I was thinking about. I was more thinking about the attention that I get for being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or the 'Chosen One'. That's not anything special, I'm sure he would see that if he had to walk in my shoes for just a day..."

"I think he might already understand that," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry agreed solemnly. "He has changed a lot the last few months... he's more confident... comfortable with himself. I think you've had a lot to do with that."

"He doesn't need me to make him..." Hermione started.

"You bring the best out of him, and he does the same for you," Harry smiled. "That's not a bad thing... it's just a simple fact."

"Okay," Hermione smiled back, but she noticed that Harry's eyes still held something back. "What is it Harry?"

"He doesn't have anything to be jealous of anymore," Harry said, and made one last attempt to deflect her, "well, except for the fact that I'm rich. Honestly I wish I could just give the Weasleys all the gold in my vault... Actually I would give it to them if I didn't know they would kick my arse and would be insulted if I even tried to offer it to them..."

"Harry," Hermione said softly, she wasn't going along with his deflection and Harry sighed.

"The balance is so off kilter now... it seems like everyday, I'm finding myself getting more jealous of him whereas he has nothing to worry about," Harry explained.

"You do know that you're part of our family... my family," Hermione said to him, "I think of you like a brother..."

Harry looked at her, he had a smile that showed that he was touched by her words, but he said, "it's not quite the same... though I honestly feel the same way about you..."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said, leaning her head on his shoulder and he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Just remember that I love you."

Harry sighed, and then smiled, "I love you, too."

"Well, now, that's isn't exactly what I excepted to find when I got here," Ron huffed from behind them, there was a look of annoyance on his face, but he it was clear that he was forcing it to stay there.

Harry and Hermione both startled at his sudden arrival, all the more so because they had no warning that he had come.

"What are you doing back so early?" Hermione questioned, looking at the clock and seeing that it was only two thirty.

"And that's the response you give me, after you confess your love to my best friend," Ron said. "I think the least you can do is give me an explanation."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "honestly Ronald..."

Harry then wrapped his arms around her waste, resting his head on her shoulder so his face was next to hers, which caused her to jump and then stiffen. Harry chuckled in amusement, "I'm just trying to steal girlfriend away from you..."

"Oh, is that all," Ron said nodded his head, as if he thought this was the cause.

"Gits," Hermione huffed, breaking herself free of Harry's hold easily and glaring at Ron. Ron, however, had another thought on his mind as he places his hands on both sides of her checks and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away. He smirked at her when he saw her dazed expression.

It took her a second to remember that she was in the kitchen with Harry sitting next to her, and another to remember what they had been talking about. She looked apologetically at Harry then, but he just rolled his eyes exasperated and chuckled. When she looked backed at Ron, he was frowning at her, obviously confused by her looking at Harry, and she gave him the, 'I'll tell you later look.'

"So, why are you home early?" Hermione repeated.

Ron rolled his eyes, sat next to her and happily excepted the sandwich Kreacher had just brought to him. "Everyone left work early today... I'm not really sure why. Some of the people thought that something ominous was happening and others where just happy that they got to leave so early. It doesn't seem like anyone that left really knew what was happen and when every was gone I came back... it didn't make sense to wait there when everyone was gone."

"I wonder what happened," Hermione mused.

"Maybe Voldemort..." Harry started.

"Don't say that name," Ron hissed at him.

"Ron, I've been saying that name forever, get use to it," Harry groaned.

"I know you have... but it's just... doesn't feel right anymore," Ron said.

"It never felt right for you," Hermione pointed out with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"It's different now... I don't know how to explain it," Ron grimace.

"Whatever," Harry said, exasperated. "You don't think that he might have gone to the Ministry or something like that... they might have to clear everything out if he was going to make some kind of visit... I doubt they would want him to be seen there."

"Maybe," Hermione said thoughtfully. "We'll just have to see what everyone says later..."

Harry and Hermione talk seemed to have dissolved some of the awkwardness between the three of them and they spent the rest of the day just talking. It was a nice change of events, they had been so caught up with worry about all that they had to do that they were all starting to get really tense and this seemed to alleviate that somewhat.

So it was much later than normal that Ron and Hermione made it to their room and they were able to talk privately, luckily for them it was Harry's turn to go to the Ministry.

"So what was that look about?" Ron asked as Hermione settled herself on his chest, she loved hearing his heartbeat as she rest her head there.

"The one I gave Harry after you kissed me," Hermione clarified and Ron nodded his head, she didn't have to look up to know he did that, she could feel it. "I finally talked to Harry about why he has been so distant with me... with us lately."

"I figured as much," Ron said and he smiled. "Whatever you said it must have worked because he was back to normal today."

"Yes," Hermione smiled, too. "It was a nice change of pace today wasn't it."

"Hm..." Ron hummed in agreement. "But about the look."

"He misses Ginny," Hermione said simply, "and we... that is something like that... it only makes him miss her more. We had just talked about that... Harry and I that is and I felt a little self conscious kissing you like that right in front of Harry after that... Sorry."

"It's okay, Love," Ron chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I was just a bit confused by that... and it didn't help any that I just heard you tell him that you love him."

"I meant as a brother," Hermione said, leaning up so she could look at him in his eyes. "You weren't jealous were you... you know you don't have to be jealous about that..?"

"Not jealous... no," Ron said thoughtfully, not really looking in her eyes.

"Then why did you feel the need to kiss me like that?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, the more she thought of it, the more it seemed like he was marking her or something.

"Do I really need a reason to kiss you like that?" Ron smiled at her. "I like kissing you..."

"Ron!" Hermione said sharply, raising her eyebrow warningly.

Ron sighed, "I know there is nothing to worry about... I've learned my lesson in that and I know you love me and you're not about to chuck me for anyone else. And I know Harry would never do anything like that. I wasn't really feeling jealous... I just don't like you admitting that you love another guy and he loves you... I don't know, I guess part of me just wants you all to myself... I don't want to share any bit of you with anyone."

"Hm..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I suppose I can understand that..."

"It's ridiculous, I know. Of course you love other people... and I want you to." Ron said. "I suppose the kiss was just to make sure that you loved be the most..."

"Well, I do," Hermione said, beaming down at him, "I love you more than anyone else, Ronald."

"And I love you more then anyone else, Hermione," Ron smiled as she leaned down to give him a kiss.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A week and a half later Harry came back to Grimmauld Place with a newspaper in hand and a grim, but determined look on his face. Things had definitely improved for the three of them in this time, the awkward they had seemed to have evaporated after Harry and Hermione's talk. THoguht that might also have something to do with the fact that they were working harder on getting things ready and had little time to worry about anything else.

"I think you should read this," Harry said, throwing the paper on the table and Hermione picked it up and immediately knowing what article Harry wanted them to read. It seemed that Severus Snape was made Headmaster of Hogwarts. How could they do that? How could they allow Dumbledore killer, not only get off, but to actually take over his job? The very thought of Snape being in Dumbledore's office boiled her insides, a thought that Harry had echoed out loud... a thought that made her think of something else.

"Merlin's Pants," Hermione exclaimed without thinking as she stood up and ran out of the room. She could only think of what damage that portrait could do if she left it in the room Ron and Harry had shared when they had stayed here in fifth year. She opened the door to see that the frame was thankfully empty and she ripped Phineas Black portrait off the wall and rushed downstairs. The boys were looking at her incredulously when she returned to the kitchen, comprehension dawning on their faces as they looked at the frame. She ignored them though, as she stuffed the portrait into her beaded purse, and feeling smug once it had disappeared.

"Good thinking Mione," Harry smiled at her.

Ron beamed at her, too, for a second before he frowned, "Still I can't stand that that git is now in charge of Hogwarts."

"I know," Harry grimaced, his eyes were tight and Hermione was sure that he was thinking about Ginny. However that might be because she was thinking about her friend, Hogwarts definitely wasn't as safe as it use to be and Ginny was sure to have to rebel against the rule that was present there now.

"Guys..." Harry said, the determined look back in his eyes. "I think we should do it tomorrow... we should go to the Ministry tomorrow..."

"Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "We're not ready for that..."

"Honestly Hermione, we already know as much as we're going to find out," Harry said, clearly he was prepared for her argument. "We know who always shows up at the Ministry early and alone, we know how to get in and we know where Umbridge is going to be... I don't see what more time will get us..."

"Don't you think you're acting a little rashly?" Hermione said.

"No, I don't," Harry said. "The locket isn't the only thing we have to find Hermione, and we can't spend all of our time here just waiting around. We're ready and we have a plan."

Hermione pursed her lips together, it still sounded rash to her, but Harry wasn't about to listen to her and she had to admit that they did have a good enough foundation now... she just wanted another week to make sure everything is what it seems to be.

"Fine," she hissed at him, and then pulled the notebooks with all of their plans closer to her, she was going to have to study this closely if they were actually going to be doing this tomorrow.

It wasn't long after that that Harry left the table, muttering something about needing a rest room. He was pale and looked sick and worse of all his hand had flinched towards his scar before he could stop himself. Clearly he was having another vision and that just filled her with more forbidding than anything else.

"Come on Love, let's go to bed," Ron said hours later as Hermione poured over more notes. Hermione shook her head, she was too keyed up to even think about sleeping and she didn't want to think about what she would do if something happened to her boys because she over looked something that she should have known. "Mione it's not doing you any good reading this... don't you think it would be better if you were more alert tomorrow because you got more sleep."

"I knew today was going to be bad," Hermione sighed as Ron pulled her up, not bothering to let her argue with him this time, and walked them to their room. "It's the first after all, and part of me wanted to be on the Hogwarts express, heading off to school."

"Would you believe me if I said I felt that way, too," Ron chuckled.

"Yes," Hermione said. "You might not like the classes but you've always loved Hogwarts."

"I can't argue with you there," Ron admitted.

"It's different with me thought," Hermione went on. "I think I've been looking forward to this day... this year since I first started at Hogwarts... it's hard not to be there."

"I'm sorry Love," Ron sighed.

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I just didn't expect that there was anything that would have made this day more nerve wreaking than it already was, but now I have to worry about what going to happen tomorrow along with everything else..."

"I know," Ron said, "But I think Harry's right... there's no point on putting this off... we're ready."

"I hope you're right, Ron," Hermione said squeezing him tightly. "But I have a feeling that something is going to happen... nothing terrible... but something that is going to change things."

Ron kissed the top of her head and whispered, "nothing's going to happen."

Hermione didn't say anything to that, she just let him hold her, and in his arms, his word were able to wash over her and make her relax a little. Nothing was going to happen tomorrow, she repeated to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	45. The Ministry

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Forty-Five

The Ministry

Hermione woke early, much earlier than normal and just couldn't go back to sleep. After what seemed liked forever, she tore herself away from the sleeping Ron, she couldn't stand looking at him wondering if this was the last time she would be seeing him. Though the truth was, that if she didn't think that by going downstairs and looking through her note would help them all survive, she wouldn't have left. However, her fear and need to prepare for this was stronger so she made her way downstairs where she was greeted by Kreacher offering her some coffee. She was so strung out that she didn't even tell the elf that he didn't need to do this.

"Is Miss all right?" Kreacher said looking at her with what she thought might be concern.

"I'm just worried," Hermione smiled weekly at the elf. "We have a very trying day ahead of us, I'm sure."

"Master Harry thinks you is ready!" Kreacher said. "Kreacher knows that everything will be okay."

Hermione smiled at the fact that the elf really had turned his attitude around in the last few weeks. "I'm trying to make sure you're right Kreacher."

"Kreacher knows that miss, that is why Kreacher is happy miss is here," Kreacher said. "Even is my mistress is angry with me, you is helping Master Harry."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that as the elf continued to bring out food, knowing the boys would be down soon enough. Hermione made a note of this conversation in her head to think about it later before she started concentrating on her notes. She wasn't sure how long it took for the others to join her, she was too nervous to even look up when they sat at the table. So, it seemed much too soon (she still had five pages left to read) when Harry was telling them it was time to go.

She waited for as Harry and Ron apparated to the Ministry, and though it only took a minute she was panicking the whole time her boys were away from her. When Harry got back she grabbed his hand, in the pretense that she need to do this to apparate to the Ministry, but really she just need the support.

"It's going to be okay," Harry assured her with a smile and then they were gone.

Hermione was already panicking by the time she got there... she felt ill at ease here, honestly believing that they should have taken more time to prepare before coming to the Ministry. Her mind was so scattered that she almost forgot the first step and she might of all together if Ron hadn't reminded her. However, she had to keep it together or they would all get caught and she couldn't let that happen.

She stunned the woman that always showed up at the Ministry first and was always alone. The boys quickly hid her body, as Hermione took a hair from the ladies head and took some Polyjuice Potion, knowing they only had a few minutes before the blue robed man was to show up and that she would have to be ready before that. She quickly looked to see who she was impersonating, noticing that it was Mafalda Hopkirk, and that there were three coins in her purse that they could use to get into the Ministry (which was lucky because if they weren't there their plan never would have worked and then they would have had a lot harder time pulling this off in the future.)

The blue robed wizard show up, a little late and he wasn't wearing his normal blue robes. He seemed to be nervous about something and she wished that they could have just stunned this wizard too, but they couldn't leave so many bodies just sitting there as they searched the Ministry. Still, she practically had to shove the Puking Pastilles into his mouth, but she managed to do that and get a hair for Ron to use.

After Ron transformed they moved on to the most difficult part of their plan... they had to find the third (preferably) wizard so Harry could impersonate him. Though he was a bit scary, and he taunted Ron when he came close to the large bearded man, they felt like this was a good choice... besides he was the only one that was reasonably alone. Ron took a piece of the man's hair as Hermione give him a Nosebleed Nougat and the man went home quickly after that.

It was extremely hard to look at Harry when he was being the other man, there was something dark and sinister about the bearded man that made her feel uncomfortable. However, she didn't have time to worry about that because there was only so much time they had before the potion would wear off and they had to get into the Ministry right away.

They had to split up once they got to the front stalls, it looked like there were different lines for men and women and she had to go alone. She started to get nervous again, being away from her boys, but she waited patiently as the line moved quickly. She almost snorted... she found it ironic that she had to flush herself down the drain... the Ministry literally had gone down the drain since the last time she was there.

Before she could find the boys her eye caught on a statue. It was hideous, before she realized exactly what she was seeing and it made her physically sick when it clicked. It was a wizard and a witch sitting on a throne made up of muggle bodies. Men, women and children naked bodies laid underneath the feet of proud, powering looking wizard and witch. She couldn't understand how anyone could work here seeing something like this everyday... nor how people didn't realize that Voldemort was in control of the Ministry despite the fact that Thicknesse was supposedly the Minister. It made her so angry looking at this that she had forgotten to worry for at least a minute before she went to find her boys again.

However, when that happened several things clicked into place. The first was the heartbreaking fact that the person that Ron was impersonating wife was a Muggle-born, who was on trial to day... it was no wonder that the man name Reg Cattermole wanted to go to work so much today. The other fact was actually a good thing. They learned that the person that Harry was supposed to be inspired fear and respect in people and though they still didn't know why, she knew it could be useful to them later.

Still, as they rode the elevator she had an ill feeling as she whispered charms in Ron's ear, he was going to have to try and do something... Reg's maintenance work so the man's wife wouldn't get in more trouble because of him. Clearly, they didn't think this through enough. She always knew that this was the weak spot in their planning for they had no idea what would happen once they got into the Ministry. All they could think of doing was going to the first floor where they knew Umbridge's office was. How could such a simple plan go wrong so quickly she didn't know, but it only got worse once they reached the first floor and she was forced to go with Umbridge.

"Ah, Mafalda!" Umbridge said with a wide toad like smile at Hermione. "Travers sent you, did he?"

Hermione struggled to keep her voice straight as she answered in the only way she could, "Y-yes."

"Good, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge nodded her head and then turned to the other person she was talking to and Hermione immediately recognized him as Minister Thicknesse. Hermione was too busy trying to keep her face from showing the fresh wave of panic that was going through her, to listen to what Umbridge was saying. However, she realized quickly that she was heading to the courtrooms, Harry was no longer with her because he had to get off the elevator or it would have made him look suspicious. The worst thing about it though didn't hit her until she saw the people waiting to be tried... they were surrounded by Dementors, their faces drawn and as she wondered what crime they had commited could be she realized with a shudder that they were muggle-borns.

Her mind reeled as she thought of these poor people that had committed no crimes and were still being tortured for what they were born as. The worst part was knowing that the Ministry believed that she belonged there too, that she should be imprisoned. It made it harder for her to look at the people she past to get into the courtroom. Her heart longed to try to help them, but she couldn't do it... If she did anything to help them it put everything they were working for in jeopardy and she couldn't let her boys down like that.

That didn't stop her from cringing when she sat there, unable to do anything to help the muggle-borns that was processed by Umbridge. Loathing the smirk that the toad had, like she had just caught a particular juicy fly as she digged into the man that hadn't done anything. She tried once to open her mouth to defend the man... to point out how ridiculous stupid this whole law was, but she couldn't even make a sound before Yaxley, the man that was ruling over the procedures told her to take the proper notes and eyed her coldly.

She already hated herself for not doing anything to save that man, sick that she would have to keep sitting here, worried that if she was here much longer she was going to turn back into herself and that would put Ron and Harry in danger. She heard the name that was called and she felt another wave of guilt knowing that they were the reason she was walking in here alone. Mary Cattermole was a mess, obviously worrying about her husband absence, and held Hermione eyes with a pleading expression.

Yes, sitting here was killing her... she had to think of some way to save this poor woman. But nothing came to her, no matter how hard she tried to wrack her brain. That was about the time when she heard his voice, it was so sudden (and unfamiliar) that she couldn't help the intake in breath she gave, but luckily no one noticed. Relief filled her as she realized that Harry was behind her now. So, she didn't know how that was really going to help but it was good that he was there.

What shocked her more, and filled her with a sense of relief that bordered on causing her to be giddy, was when she saw the locket, Slytherin's locket, around Umbridge's neck. They could actually get what they wanted, this trip wouldn't be a waste after all, they weren't risking everything for no reason anymore. She asked about the locket, having to see it closer to know that it was the one that they were seeking and her blood boiled when Umbridge claimed that it a crest proving that she was a Selwyn... Not only was she using the locket to try and bolster her own blood status but she didn't even realize that it was supposed to be effing Slytherin's!

She was glaring so intently at the toad, wishing that something terrible would happen to her, that she could almost believe that she was the reason that Umbridge toppled over; knocked unconscious. However, in reality Harry had cast the curse and then turned his wand on Yaxley. Her relief only lasted a second for that was when the cold from the Dementors hit her and she looked at the woman that was starting to scream in terror.

"Harry!" Hermione said breathlessly, pointing at Mary Cattermole, she knew that he would be better at performing this spell than her. He move immediately, seemingly without even thinking about it, he was moving towards the woman, casting the charm and sending off the Dementors.

"Get the locket," Harry ordered.

She looked at the stunned Umbridge and ripped the Locket off of her neck and was quite pleased that she was able to take this fake token from her. However, her logic caught up to her before she could leave and she realized that she couldn't leave a trial. She wasn't sure if the Death Eater would figure out it was them that had broken in here or not, but if they did, she couldn't chance that Voldemort would somehow finding out that they had the locket... that they were after his Horcruxes. It was a slim chance, she knew that, but it was enough that she leaned down to cast the replicating charm. A copy of the locket appeared and Hermione was sure that she would never know the difference.

"What were you doing?" Harry questioned her, he was looking impatient, they didn't have any time to waste now... they had to get out! They had to find Ron!

"I made a copy of the Locket," Hermione said. "We can't have her waking up and noticing it was gone."

Harry gave her the, 'whatever' look, it was odd that she could tell even in the bearded man's face but she didn't think about that as she refocused her attention on the woman, quickly saying a charm that released her from her bonds.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione questioned, turning to Harry. She always seemed to do that in situations like this... that is when he's wasn't turning to her. It was just lucky that they never seemed to be stumped at the same time... always being able to help the other when they needed it.

"I don't know, but we've got to get out of here... do your Patronus, there's more Dementors out there," Harry said, and though he said that he didn't know what to do he walked with an air that always instilled confidence in her... he would get them out of this.

She tried to summon her Patronus but it didn't work so well at first... she realized that she didn't think of anything happy so she thought of a few nights ago when she talked to Ron about the family they wanted and her silvery otter appeared and just seeing it made her feel better.

Though it was nowhere near as good as she felt when Ron showed up, soaking wet. However, the fact that he looked like someone else, Mary Cattermole was the one hugging him now, and his wary expression ruined the picture a little.

"Harry, something's wrong," Ron said. "They're sealing all the exits... something's happened on the first floor... they know we're here."

"Damn!" Harry hissed.

"What are we going to do?" Ron questioned.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said the only thing that he could. "Come on, let's go..." he then turned to all the muggle-borns in the room, "we're all leaving..."

As they rushed to the elevator he told the muggle-borns to go into hiding, wait out the end of the war as best they could... get as far away from here as possible. Luckily, there were plenty people that still had wands so that they would be able to apparate all the people out of there... of course they would have to get outside first if they wanted that to happen.

Chaos, that was what they walked in on as soon as the exited the lift. Everyone was running around trying to seal the exits. There was no way that they were going to get out of this one... no one was getting out!

"Stop!" the bearded man that was Harry screamed, the booming voice bounced off the walls and the chaos halted. Harry than turned to the closest worker and said in a commanding voice that they were going to leave... threatening the man when he tried to stop Harry. She was right about the bearded man, he was definitely a good pick for them to use, because she didn't think they would ever have gotten out of this with out him. Everyone seemed to be too scared of Harry to question him too much, and the muggle-borns quickly left.

However, when Reg... the real Reg came in, drawing attention to them, they had to make a run for it. Harry punched the man he was talking to in the face, grabbed Hermione's arm and they flooed up, ending back in the toilets and running on.

She lost track of things, it happened all so fact, but soon enough she felt the sickening, crushing feeling of apparation, and she could feel a hand on her arm that didn't belong there. She felt her grip on Harry slip... she didn't know if she could hold on to him...

Then suddenly they were in front of Grimmauld Place and she turned to see that Yaxley was there with them, looking at the house in wonder and she pointed her wand at him, cursing him with the first thing she could think of... though she was never able to recall exactly what spell she used... and grabbed Harry's arm in a vice like grip... trying to concentrate on the first place she thought of... but her mind wondered to look to her side to make sure that Ron was there...

**A/N: I know that this chapter is basically just a recap of things that happened in the book, but I had to have it because it was an important event but I didn't see anything that they would made a difference here. I promise that the next chapter will have more original things happening. Oh, and I didn't plan on ending this chapter here, I thought I would go a little farther, but when I wrote the last line it just seemed right.**


	46. Mind Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Forty-Six

Mind Game

They landed with a thump... crashing to the ground painfully. Her eyes were still directed towards Ron and that was how she knew something was wrong. She ran to his side, he was pale, his hair was starting to turn red and she knew the Polyjuice Potion was wearing off. She noticed all that in a second before she saw something that made her heart sink, he was covered in blood and his face was twisted in pain. She ripped the robes off of him where the blood was its darkest and searched for the wound.

She heard the intake of Harry's breath when he realized what happened, but she didn't worry about that, she was barking orders, detaching her feelings from her mind so she could work. "Harry, go in my purse... I need you to get the Essence of Dittany..."

"Wha...?" Harry started to say but he seemed to act before he could finish his question. As she waited for Harry she found the deep, severe looking cut and pressed her hand against it, trying to stop the bleeding the best she could.

"Harry... hurry!" Hermione cried miserably, needing to do something more substantial to help Ron. This was all her fault, he was cut because she hadn't paid enough attention to Apparating.

"Here!" Harry said, handing the bottle to her but she shook her head.

"Open it please," Hermione said. She didn't want to move her hand yet. This time when he held the bottle to her, it was opened and she suck her finger in there, taking a good amount... though she had to make herself not take too much (they most likely would need this in the future) and rubbed it again Ron's wounds. She sighed in relief as the wound started to mend.

"Will he be okay?" Harry questioned, and she only noticed then that it was actually Harry's voice speaking. She looked up into his anxious emerald eyes and nodded her head. "Why are we here... I Apparated us to Grimmauld Place..."

She sat up straight immediately at that, she still didn't have time to feel the pain and guilt she knew she would, she had things to do first. She started waving her wand around, saying all the spells that she had looked up months ago, in the order that she knew would bring out the strongest protection they could get.

"Harry, get the tent out of the purse," Hermione said as she put the finishing touches on her charm.

"Tent...? Right," Harry said, again seeming to get what she meant after a moment of thought.

With her charms done successfully, Hermione turned back to Ron and went to sit next to him. He wasn't conscious and that worried her, but she knew there was nothing more she could do to help him.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked her.

"Protective charms, no one should be able to find us now," Hermione said.

Harry nodded his head, looking pleased about this but then frowned, "Why are we here?"

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione moaned. "He grabbed me and I didn't know how to make him let go..."

"Who grabbed you?" Harry asked warily.

"Yaxley," Hermione said. "At the Ministry... he grabbed me right as you were Apparating us away and... Harry we brought him to Grimmauld Place... we're secret keepers now... he can get into Grimmauld Place... it's no longer safe there." She wondered how he made sense of anything that she had just said but it seems he had because he was frowning now.

"That sucks," Harry finally said. "Wait... what about Kreacher...?"

She flinched at mention of the elf, she hated to think what might be done to him by the Death Eaters but she shook her head. "It would be too dangerous to call him here... they might follow him... He wouldn't want to put you in danger like that."

Harry's scowl deepened but before he could say anything Ron groaned and both Harry and Hermione looked at him. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, but he gave Hermione a weak smile when he saw her worried expression. He then tried to get up, but winced in pain.

"I think it's best if you don't move," Hermione said, then bit her lip. "Though getting you inside would probably be a good idea too."

"What happened?" Ron asked as he looked down at his wound.

"I'm so sorry Ron, I wasn't concentrating enough..." Hermione started to say.

"It's okay Mione," Ron cut her off, trying to give her a reassuring smiling but knowing it was useless.

It took a while to get Ron in the tent, and he was looking even more pale than before by the time they were done. Things got even worse when the boys discovered that they didn't have any food with them and they would have to survive on whatever they were able to find in the wilderness.

"I'm sorry," Hermione moaned as she told them this, "I just... I thought we would be back..."

"I thought you were always prepared for everything," Ron grumbled, as his stomach did the same. However, he regretted his words as soon as saw Hermione's miserable expression. "Sorry... I'm just really hungry you know, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay, you're right after all," Hermione sighed. "I should have thought of the possibility of not being able to go back to Grimmauld Place... I just... with everything else... I didn't think of it."

"It okay Mione," Harry said as Ron nodded his head. "Given everything you have thought of, it's not like I can say anything against you... Ron or I could have thought about our food situation, too."

"Besides, at least you thought of bringing tea," Ron said, taking a sip of the hot beverage Hermione gave him, and it quelled his groaning stomach, though he knew that wasn't going to last long at all.

"So, let's see it," Harry said after he took a sip of his own cup of tea, and Ron and Hermione looked at him blankly. "The locket..." he clarified and Hermione immediately went to her purse to get it.

"YOU GOT THE LOCKET!" Ron exclaimed and then winced, he moved too quickly in his haste to look at the locket. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Sorry, I was worried about you, you know," Hermione said taking out the locket and handing it to Harry. He looked at it closely, tried to open it without success, and then handed it to Ron. Ron immediately felt the coldness of the locket, he definitely didn't like holding it, it made him feel cold too. He handed the locket back to Harry, who decided that he would have to wear it, that it would be too dangerous to leave it just lying around.

Ron seriously hoped that that night's dinner wasn't an indication of what they were going to have to eat for the rest of their quest, because mushrooms that were nothing but in water was not appealing in the slightest. After being assured that they weren't poisonous at least a dozen times, he ate as much of the mushrooms as he could stomach.

Not too long after that Harry had volunteered to take the first watch and Ron had convinced Hermione to join him in his bed. She was worried that she would hurt him more, but he said that he didn't think he could stand sleeping without her in his arms and she had to agree. However, it felt like he barely closed his eyes, though it was hours later that Harry was screaming about something. Hermione rushed out of the bed, and Ron tried to follow her, but he found that his body was still weak with the lost of blood. He rested back into his bed when he heard Harry mention something about a vision. He didn't particularly like hearing that, but at least they weren't being attacked by Death Eaters.

Harry explained his vision to Hermione, about how Voldemort had killed Gregorovitch, the wand maker Voldemort had been looking for about a month now. Harry was puzzled by the fact that Voldemort didn't seemed to be looking for more information about the connection between Harry's and his wand. It seemed like Voldemort was actually looking for another wand, one that a blonde haired thief had taken.

Hermione cut him off around that point, obviously upset that Harry was still allowing his mind be open to the psychopath. She told Harry that he was going to take over the watch from here on out and Ron sided, he was just going to have to get use to it, seeing as they were all going to have to take shifts watching.

This quest was turning out a lot harder than he had thought it would be. He was starving most of the time, though they were able to find place to buy some food occasionally, they mostly had to content themselves with picking berries and other eatable (though he wasn't sure if he really thought they were) things.

Another thing that had now became the most dreaded part of this quest was the fact that they had to wear the stupid locket. It might not have had the power to possess them, but it certainly had the power to fill their minds with doubts and worries that they all were prone to feeling. It made the tension in the tent visible, for there was always at least one person that was easily irritable.

He hated to admit this, but he knew that he was struggling the most with both the food issue and the locket. He couldn't help the fact that he had grown up always having three good size meals a day. He may not have gotten anything new, many possessions, or gone to any exciting places as a kid, but his parents had never once had a shortage of food in the house. So it was hard for him now to be constantly hungry, and it didn't help matters at all that he had always been crappy when he was hungry.

The locket was actually a lot worse than the food situation. Anytime his turn came up his fears would be brought to the surface, and it took all he had to remind himself that they weren't real. The worst, however, was when he would sleep while wearing the locket. It would always show him his worst nightmares. It was either Hermione telling him that he had destroyed her life or having to watch Harry and Hermione die because he wasn't good enough to help them... that they had too much faith in his abilities. He would always wake up shivering and immediately offer to take over watch, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that.

It didn't help at all that they were all snapping at each other a lot, him and Hermione in particular. It had always been easy to argue with Hermione, but he didn't really want to do that right now. However, he didn't seem to have a choice whenever he or she had the locket on, a fight was inevitable.

Ron tried to help with the endless talks about where they could look to try and find the other Horcruxes, but after the first week the conversation just keep going around in circles. They tried looking at places to go, but of course it was all useless. He really had hoped that Harry had more information than he did, but it seemed that Harry was just as lost as he was. Well, except that Harry kept on insisting that a Horcrux had to be at Hogwarts. Both Ron and Hermione didn't think this was very likely, not with Dumbledore being there and looking for Horcruxes, but Harry kept insisting that one was there anyway.

When more then a month had past and they still had nothing to show for themselves, the arguing in the tent got worse. It seemed that everyone was at the end of their patience and any little thing would set them off. For instance, Ron merely mentioned how tasteless the trout he was eating was and Hermione was screaming out how he should be the one to cook then.

However, before he could even retort to that, the locket burning into his chest, trying his patience even farther than the other two at the moment, Harry told him to shut up. The reason for this became all too clear in no time as they hear other people talking. It was surreal to hear people talking again, it had been just the three of them for so long. It was even more shocking when they heard Dean Thomas' voice, their fellow Gryffindor.

And odd sense filled him as he listened to the conversation that Dean, two other wizards (one being Tonks's father) and two goblins were having. Ron was slightly annoyed that he had to be the one with the locket on right now, for he knew he would have found this a lot more interesting he if the words weren't all twisted in his head making everything sound a lot more menacing than they actually were. All he could think about the conversation, even after it had finished though, was how Ginny was after being faced with Snape's fury.

The one thing that Ron's mind had been on more than anything else was how his family was. He had been worried about them the entire time that he was gone and the locket only made that worry more intense. He knew that the longer the war went on the more danger his family was in, which was why he wished that they could hurry up and figure out where the other Horcruxes were and how to destroy them. He hardly listened to Harry and Hermione as they questioned Phineas, the portrait that Hermione had taken with them. Though he did heard Harry said '_big deal_' when he was talking about Ginny going to the Forbidden Forest.

He saw red after that, how could Harry say that after everything they had seen in the forest... it was filled with all sorts of monsters... definitely a big deal.

_Didn't Harry care about Ginny's safety at all? _A voice said in his head, it sounded like his own, but Ron had too much experience with the locket to know that it was the one talking to him now. That didn't stop the words sink through him like poison though.

_No_, another voice said, the voice that had been struggling against the locket all this time. _You know that Harry cares about Ginny... you've seen that._ _He's just happy that she was with Hagrid... which let's face it, wouldn't be the worst detention to have._

_Sure it wouldn't, she would just have to fact the Acromantula that are there, _the first voice said. _They are supposed to have gotten a lot fiercer now that Aragog is dead._

Ron shivered at that thought, he couldn't help it, but he didn't let that work against his belief that Harry cared for his sister. The voice stopped trying to convince him, it just kept his mind on the giant spiders going after Ginny, until he shook his mind completely off that thought.

_Just listen to them_, the locket's voice said, _they seemed to be chatting away about something... ah so Harry has discovered some other thing they need to look for... another part of the quest that he didn't know about. You're just wasting your time here... and they don't seemed to be in any hurry to do anything about it. You just sit here talking all the time while your family is in the thick of this war! And they don't care one effing bit... Hermione's family is safe in Australia and Harry... well he doesn't have a family to worry about..._

_We're his family,_ Ron reminded himself, _we're his family and he's just as worried about them as I am._

_Yes, he's family, the youngest brother, the one that everyone wanted to have, _the locket voice said to him and Ron felt his anger and fear building up inside him. This was, as the locket knew, his biggest insecurity at the moment. Harry had become a brother to him, and he had practically been adopted into the family. _You know they love him more than you, don't you. He's everything your mum wanted as a son... you've seen how much more your brothers like him._

"Ron?" Harry's voice final broke through the argument he was having with the locket. He could see that Harry and Hermione looking at him oddly, like they were afraid that he was about to explode. He realized quickly that his argument with the locket had pushed his anger to the limit and he found that it would have been easy to start a fight that would devastate them all.

"What do you think Ron...?" Hermione asked, looking terrified now. "About the sword of Gryffindor?"

"I..." Ron started to say.

_They don't really care what you say. Your opinion is useless to them. They could have had everything figured out if they didn't have to deal with your slowness... making you feel useful._

"Damn it! I can't take this anymore Harry!" Ron shouted, ripping the locket off of his neck and slamming it on the table.

"What... what do you mean?" Harry asked, his eyes wide in surprised, it looked like he was preparing himself for a fight, but he didn't know what kind of fight to expect.

"I can't stand this stupid effing locket!" Ron shouted. "It's filling my head with the worst kind of thoughts... and one of these days I'm not going to have the willpower to fight it anymore!"

"What do you want me to say?" Harry snapped at him now. "We all have to wear the stupid thing... I know what it's doing to you but..."

"You don't know what it's doing to me," Ron hissed back, but with the locket now on the table he didn't feel quite as angry as he was before. "Harry it's making me think that you don't give a damn about my family... that you don't care about Ginny getting attacked by giant spiders..."

"What?" Harry said, looking surprised about that one.

"In the Forbidden Forest!" Ron said still shouting. "Harry I know you care, but it bloody difficult to see that when there's something always whispering horrible things about you in my ears!"

"Again Ron, what do you want me to do about this?" Harry said, annoyed but no longer shouting. "I suppose we can give you a break for awhile..."

"No," Ron said hissed, he didn't want them suffer more because of him because he was too weak. He could still hear the effect of the locket, telling him that he was the weak link in the group, that he would let them down, but the words were weightless on him now. Yes the locket had poisoned his mind, a poison that he wasn't going to get rid of easily but he knew the truth. "I can't do that."

"Then what?" Harry said, he seemed to be near breaking point now, too. "I'm sorry that I can't figure this all sooner... that I don't know how to destroy the Horcruxes and rid us of this torture."

"Harry I don't..." Ron tried to say.

"Don't give me that," Harry snapped. "I know you and Hermione have been talking about me... I haven't been le..."

"Harry we haven't..." Hermione started to say.

"That's not entirely true," Ron said, not wanting to lie. "But it's not your fault... we were just hoping that you were holding out on us a little."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, somehow calm by Ron confronting his greatest fear, which he found very odd.

"Don't worry about it," Ron said oddly calm too.

"We probably should have talked about this sooner," Hermione muttered, looking between the boys with a smile. "It might have stopped us from being at each others throats for the last few weeks."

"I think that's part of the evil locket's plan," Harry said in a dramatic voice and Ron and Hermione chuckled. "But honestly... It might have made it more difficult for us to talk..."

"Maybe," Ron agreed.

"I still don't know what else we can do," Harry sighed.

"We don't have to wear the locket," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Ron..." Harry started to say shaking his head.

"I don't mean all the time," Ron said, "I know whenever we're moving or outside of the tent we would have to hold on to it, but that doesn't mean we have to wear it when we're in here together."

"That's not a bad idea," Hermione said thoughtfully but Harry was shaking his head.

"I don't know," Harry said, "if someone comes... and obviously I don't like that idea at all... but if they do come... They can't get this."

"I agree," Hermione said, "but we could easily rectify that... Obviously we'll still have shifts were we would look after the locket, and we'll have to keep it close to us. But not wearing the thing... that sounds like a very good idea to me."

Harry grimaced and then sighed, "Okay I give up."

"Thanks," Ron let out a relieved breath.

"Anytime," Harry said, "you know I thought you wanted to leave for a second or two."

"I did think about it," Ron forced himself to admit. "But, I could never leave now... besides, there's no way that Mione would have left your side so there was no other place I could be."

"Thanks Ron, that really makes me feel special," Harry chuckled.


	47. Black Knight

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Forty-Seven

Black Knight

The tension in the tent has noticeably loosen since Ron had suggested the new strategy about not wearing the locket all of the time. It was true, it was still quite annoying whenever they had to wear it, but the only time they had to consistently put it on now was when they were doing watch while the other two slept. Now that the effects have dulled considerably, they would each take care of the locket for a day, but they all agreed that it wouldn't be good to sleep with it any longer. They knew this day a piece system wasn't necessarily fair, for whenever they did research that person never had to put the locket on, were as if they were going to check out a place where they hoped another Horcrux was, they would have to wear it most of the day. However, this was the only system they could come up with that made any kind of sense.

Ron could tell that the other two tried to make sure that he wasn't the on that got stuck taking care with he locket on the days that were out of the tent after about a week and he made it clear that he wouldn't stand for that. Even with the lack of pressure the locket put on them, things weren't altogether better, for they still had so much they have to do, and they still didn't have any clues where the locket was.

Hermione started barreling into all kinds of researches, which now included trying to find where they could locate the sword of Gryffindor. Was there any places that Dumbledore would place the sword so they could find it, or was he hoping the Ministry was going to allow Harry to have the sword. Hermione doubted the later was true, for she would have known the Ministry wouldn't just give something like that to them even before they had deny the sword to them, so she was sure that Dumbledore would have known it as well. However, that didn't help them one bit to find where the actually sword was.

Her research on trying to find the sword wasn't really going anywhere, she couldn't think of anything, and they didn't really have any materials that would help there. So she started to throw herself into reading the book that Dumbledore had given here. The first time she read it she merely enjoyed the stories... finding it fascinating reading how different the wizarding fairy tales were. The second time she read it, she tried to see if there was some kind of hidden meaning in it, finding none. The third time she tried to see if there was something added to the story... something that wasn't supposed to be there, but again she found nothing. After that she kept reading the book, not sure what to look for but knowing that there had to be something.

Now however, she was hoped that it might help her find something to do with the sword in there... it was a long shot she knew but it was possible. After all, Dumbledore gave her the book and Harry the sword in his will... maybe they were connected somehow. Unfortunately, she didn't find any connection to the sword, nothing that was remotely close and she was started to get depress about that.

The words that the locket chanted into her mind while they were still wearing it all the time, and that she could still dimly hear when she was on watch, buzzed in her ears now. She wasn't helping. Harry had always depended on her to know all the answer and she didn't have any. She hated feeling this useless, and she could tell the boys were having similar feelings, for they seemed almost as desperate to find something as she did.

Harry seemed to be almost as desperate as she was to make the information they learned about the sword work to their advantage. This wasn't surprising seeing as they had been discussing the other topic to death lately, the sword issue was at least new. However, after a few weeks and still they didn't get any close to uncovering that secret, nor the where about of the Horcrux, Harry seemed to get more upset. Though it seemed like the person Harry was most upset with was Dumbledore, feeling that their old headmaster should have given him more to work with.

It didn't help that Voldemort was still breaking into Harry's mind, showing him trying to find the blonde-haired thief that had stolen a wand from Gregorovitch. Hermione tried to convince Harry to close his mind, but Harry refused to even try it, saying that he was never good at Occlumency. Hermione was sure that he would be able to do it if he really put an effort into it, knowing that he never really had before, but Harry wasn't listening to her. He wanted to know why Voldemort was after this wand. She was a little angry when Ron told her it was Harry choice, but in the end she had to agree that it was. Or at least that she wasn't helping matters constantly getting on Harry's case about this.

Surprisingly enough, after Ron had force the issue about the locket, he started acting almost cheerful. She wasn't sure if this was because he stood up to the locket, casting out his fears more than either Harry or her were able to, or because it was just Ron's natural character showing throw, but he was definitely a different person after that. She felt almost silly for trying to keep the locket away from him as much as possible at the begging, fearing how he would handle it.

Ron still felt that he wasn't able help much in finding out thing, but now instead of moping around he decided to pick up the slack in other areas. For one he started cooking their lunches... when they had enough food for lunch... and dinners. He had only learn how to make one thing, and he knew that it wasn't likely to get the ingredients he needed to make it, however, he had found that he had a sort of knack for using the right ingredients together to make the best of what they got. Ron was quite pleased with himself for being able to do this, for if it didn't do anything but keep him for because an annoying git like he always is when he's hungry, that was one less problem for them.

The best thing that came out of their new policy of dealing with the locket was that there were times when they were actually able to laugh. The tension was still there, but they would take one night off a week just to talk about anything that has nothing to do with the mission they were on. Hermione was a little apprehensive of doing this at first, after all she wasn't one to waste time like this, but Ron pointed out that they needed to have a few hours to themselves or they were going to crack.

She had to admit that she enjoyed this time, reconnecting to the two people she felt closest to in the world, actually being able to laugh for a few short hours before throwing herself back into her work. In this hours she was allowed to remember the simple pleasure that she was looking forward to having after this blasted war was over (that is if they made it out of this alive, but she never allowed her mind to dwell on that thought in this hours). She could almost believe that she was in the Gryffindor common room as she watched Ron play the chess set that she had given him for his last birthday (he stilled hadn't beaten it, though he was now at least playing the set at it's highest level).

o

It was a month after the night that they had heard Dean and the other talking and they were preparing themselves to go on another excursion, this time to a small community that had a fair amount of wizards, though it was mostly filled with Muggles. Hermione wasn't sure why they had pick this village, as far as she knew there was no connection to neither Voldemort nor the sword, but they were all eager to do something other than sitting around.

Hermione woke up that morning with a ill feeling, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from going. She always felt a little sick before they left the safety of there tent, for there were people out there looking for Harry. That was why she always made Harry hide under the Invisibility Cloak, he was just too noticeable and the last thing they wanted was this to get back to Voldemort that was Harry sighted somewhere.

Ron and Hermione decided that transforming their features was probably best too, seeing as they would be in a wizarding community and they didn't want to get recognized. So Hermione turned Ron's hair black, telling him that he just didn't look right that way. Though Hermione wanted to do more than just that, Ron said that this was enough, as long as he wasn't easily recognizable as a Weasley it should be okay. Hermione bit her lip, but otherwise let it go. After she was finished with Ron, she turned her wand on herself and made her hear turn blonde and added enough grease and magic to her hair to make it lay straight.

"Wow, you look just like Lavender now," Ron said to her with a smirk that quickly turned into a pout when she smack him in the arm as hard as she could. "You know I was just kidding, Love."

"I know... but honestly Ron, there's something you just don't joke about," Hermione grumbled.

"I'll try to remember that in the future," Ron smiled again and they enjoyed their breakfast as best they could with the days events looming over them.

When they got to the town, having Apparated the outskirts of the town and walking the short distance, they weren't quite sure where to head. Hermione decided that it was best if they headed towards the magical section on the east end of the town, if they were going to find anything, here it would be there. However, after a few hours there, it was clear this was a waste of time, nothing they were looking for was in this town.

However, that didn't mean that there weren't plenty of things that they weren't looking for. When they were about to leave the area, they noticed a group of people coming towards them. Immediately Hermione was ceased with the desire to run form this people, she could tell nothing good will come from talking to them, but they couldn't just run away, it would only cause them to be chased.

"Well hello," said a man pleasantly, but the lure he was giving her made Hermione feel uncomfortable. "I haven't seen either of you two around here before."

"Yeah, we're just visiting," Ron said.

"Oh... really," the man said, as the four other people with him look skeptically at them. "You know you two look mighty young... shouldn't you be in school?"

"We graduated last year," Hermione said, glad that her voice didn't portray any of the fear that she was feeling, however, the snort of disbelief from the group made her feel uncomfortable.

"That might be so, but if it's not, you know I would get in trouble if I just let you go," the man said. "Why don't you tell me you're name's and I'll see I can clear you."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other briefly, why didn't they think of coming up with names before this. The group of man all looked at them, there smirks becoming more pronounce the longer there was no answer to their simple question.

"What's the matter, don't know your own names," the man said, a dark smirk on his face and he was now figuring his wand.

"No... it's not that," Hermione said, though couldn't think of a suitable reason for their hesitation.

"We were just wondering why you care so much," Ron said, haughty, "and why should I listen to you."

"We're Snatcher," the man said standing up straighter, puffing out his chest in pride. "Now tell us your name, unless you want to be taken to the Ministry."

"All right, all right," Ron said impatiently this time, "I'm Cormac McLaggen."

The Snatcher, as they had called themselves, looked at one another. It appeared that Ron had picked a good person to impersonate, for they weren't quite sure how to precede from there. They then turned to Hermione and she couldn't think of anything to say. Then she suddenly blurted out;

"Marietta Edgecombe."

"Hm..." the man said thoughtfully now, and Hermione noticed one of the other guys looking a paper she was sure was a list. "Why are you two here then."

"We told you, we're just looking around," Ron said.

"I thought you said you were visiting," the man raised an eyebrow. "Who were you visiting?"

"I meant that we were just visiting the town," Ron rolled his eyes impatiently, "Marietta was thinking about moving here, and I volunteered," he waggled his eyebrow here suggestively, "to help her out."

Several of the man sniggered at that and looked at Hermione in a way that almost made Ron loss his temper and smack him.

"I still say we take them to the Ministry," one of the other man grumbled. "They could be lying you know."

"Hm..." the man that had been talking to them most of the time look thoughtful. He didn't look convince that they were telling the truth either, but he seemed more cautious than his friend.

"What are you afraid of Selwyn," the second man said. "There's no harm in taking them in... if they're innocent, we'll just be taking them to the Ministry."

"True," Sylwen said, but Hermione was sure that he didn't like the idea of bring them to the Ministry if they were telling the truth, most likely because of the 'parents' of the people they were impersonating wouldn't like this happening.

Before he could say anything else, one of the man grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to him, "you know there is another way we could be convince to let you go with just a warning right."

Hermione yanked her arm away from him and Ron step in front of her, glaring at the man that dared to touch her.

"Leave her alone!" Ron couldn't stop himself from shouting, his fist was clench in fist. He would love to have just punched the man in the face, but doing that would only make their situation worse... the best chance they had was if there wasn't a fight.

Several things happened at once then, the man that had grabbed Hermione sneered at Ron, his eyes saying quite clearly that he wasn't going to 'leave her alone', Selwyn raised his wand, a sick smirk on his face, and a voice coming for the other side yelled, "_Stupefy._"

Ron didn't even wait to see who Harry was cursing before he punched the man in front of him with all the strength he could muster and was glad when he hear the snap that might he had broken something. He then moved to draw his wand, only then noticing that Harry had wisely cursed Selwyn, but now the other three Snatcher where raising their arms, one of them sending a curse to where a hand floated in mid air.

Harry had dodged the curse, but his movements had caused the Cloak to fly off of him. The three remaining Snatcher stared at him in disbelief before they all opened their mouth to scream. Ron and Hermione both sent a silencing charm at two of their oppenents but they could do nothing about the third one, who was able to get off, "HARRY POTTER IS...!" before Harry had stunned him, too.

Ron and Hermione made quick work of the other two, now silent, Snatcher as Harry picked up the Cloak, cursing at himself.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said, holding out his hand for Ron and Hermione to take it. As soon as they were all holding hands they tried to Apparate out of the small village but they found that they couldn't. It felt like the air had becomea thick, wall like surface which was preventing them from moving through it. "What's going on...?"

"They must have cast an Anti-Apparating..." Hermione started but broke off when she saw people coming out for all directions, some looking merely curious and others looking at them like they were going to kill them. Her heart pounding in her chest, she said in a rushed whispered, "We have to get out of here..." and added as they ran, "we have to try and get to the Muggle part of the town, it will be more crowded there and they won't be able to see us as clearly."

They ran through alley ways, they could hear people trying to chase after them and some of them yelling curses that they were nearly hit with. Harry would turn ever once in a while to fire back at their pursuers, being the fast runner, he could do this without losing the other two. Just as they lost their pursuers for the time being they ran into a dead end. Cursing, Harry grabbed his friends arms and tried to Apparate but again it was useless.

"Come on we've got to keep moving," Ron hissed, as they ran out of the dead end, and planning on making the left turn that they passed a few feet from them but he could hear foot steps and he knew that they wouldn't make it. No that wasn't true, they would make it to the turn off, but they wouldn't get away from them the others.

He turned to look at the two most important people in his life and knew that he wasn't going to let anything happen to them no matter what. They both looked at him, a look of comprehension dawning on both their faces at the same time, for he was sure that the look he was giving was portraying his thoughts, but he didn't let either look deter him from what he had decided.

"I'm sorry," Ron said to them as he raised his wand and said "_Stupefy_."

Hermione's expression was shocked and showed a touch of pain before she slumped down, Harry catching her before she could fall.

"Wha...?" Harry started to say.

"It's the only way Harry," Ron said, "protect her for me..."

With that he pulled something out of his pocket, grabbed Harry's hair, taking chunk with him. He then through two objects on the ground that Harry recognized as the twins Decoy Detonators. However, they weren't the run of the mill Decoy Detonators as he watched one of them and was shocked to see that it looked like him, the other looked like a girl... he couldn't see her face but he did notice that her hair was the same color Hermione was at the moment.

Harry shook himself as he saw the two decoy round the corner, he wanted to go after Ron, he couldn't bare watching his friend run away like that, but he couldn't move. Hermione was in his arms and there was no way that he could take her with him without causing both of them getting caught. So he did the only thing he could think of, feeling like the biggest coward in the word, he covered Hermione and himself with Invisibility Cloak.

It wasn't a moment too soon, it seemed like only a few second after he was sure that the two of them were covered that a few people came down the alleyway the were in. He recognized Yaxley and Dawlish standing there. He wasn't sure which one he was angrier, the Ministry lackey that would allow himself to fellow a corrupt system or the Death Eater. Harry clench his teeth, he was dying to curse them... to hurt them, but he couldn't. It would put Hermione at risk... it would make Ron's sacrafice... he winched as he thought those words... useless.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak," Yaxley said.

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he raised his wand to curse them, but nothing happened. He wondered how that was possible, his Cloak should have flown from them, relieving where they were hidden, but nothing happened.

"I told you they wouldn't be here," Dawlish said.

"It wouldn't have been good if we didn't at least check," Yaxley shrugged, though he looked disappointed. "Come on, we may still be able to catch up to the others."

Heart still hammering Harry watch the two leave, grabbing onto Hermione's unconscious arm. He wasn't about to move right away, in case there others were waiting for him to come out of this alleyway, but he knew he couldn't stay here too long. He wait five minutes before he lift Hermione, putting her on his back, and made his way out of the town like that.

He didn't even give waking her a passing thought as he walked out of the town, she would be inconsolable when she finds out what happened today. He felt hot tears come to his eyes as he thought of the idea of Ron running from them like he had. His insides burned and all he wanted to do was collapse on the ground right now and never move again, but he had to make sure that Hermione was safe before that.

When he Apparated away, he placed Hermione on the ground and started preforming the spells that she normal does, he felt another wave of pain go through him. As hurt and hallowed out as he felt, he knew that he was going to have to be strong for her. He set up the tent, place her inside and then curled up at the mouth of the tent as the pain of everything that had happened today raked through him.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that I made it seem like Ron wasn't going to leave, and I thought about not doing this chapter, but this was one of the first things I thought of when I decided to do this story. I hope you all like it, and if not, sorry. **


	48. Godric's Hollow

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Forty-Eight

Godric's Hollow

Hermione opened her eyes to find that she was in her bed in the tent. Her head was pounding and it was slow to form thoughts. However, the longer she sat there the imagines of what just happened filled her mind. She bit her lip, looking around the empty tent and prayed that it was just a nightmare that she was remembering, that it wasn't true that... that... he couldn't have left like that.

She opened her mouth to call for Ron, but she couldn't... if he didn't come... if he wasn't here...

She heard movement at the front of the tent and she looked up to see Harry coming in. He paused when he saw her looking at her, his eyes fathomless and he couldn't seem to look at her directly. That was enough, she knew what happened and she couldn't help the tears that that thought brought. She pulled her knees to her chest and held her face in her hands. She didn't hear his approach, but she felt it when Harry sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

They stayed like this for a long time, not saying a single word to the other, and both of them crying for the lost. However, she needed to know exactly what had happened, so eventually she pulled away from Harry, and gave him a look unable to voice her question.

"After he stunned you..." Harry started, his voice was thick and raspy.

"Hmph," Hermione said weakly. She knew she should be mad about that, and she knew she was going to be mad about that, but right now, all her emotions were on her sorrow.

"Sorry," Harry said, and then went on, "after that, he took something out of his pocket, they were like the Decoy Detonation but he made them look like us. I couldn't understand how he did that."

"He used those?" Hermione said, her voice was so horse it was barely a whisper.

"What was it?" Harry questioned, looking almost hopeful for Hermione seemed to look hopeful, too.

"It's something that R... I asked Fred and George to make," Hermione said, unable to say his name. "We were..." she trialed off unable to think of the discussion she had with Ron about how much it would benefit them if the Decoy Detonation could take the form of an actually persons, mainly Harry. Harry was still looking at her curiously, though he wasn't about to push her. "George said that they used Polyjuice Potion to make them. They also made them so they would protect the person who was using them... However, Fred warned us that they were prototypes and that they would only last for about five, maybe ten, minutes."

Harry nodded his head as Hermione leaned against him again, she was trying to hope that this might help Ron, that it would keep him from being captured or... she shivered, unable to think of the alternative.

"Then he ran away with those things following him, I wanted to go after them, but I couldn't leave you alone, unconscious and unprotected, so I covered us under the Cloak..." Harry said, his chest starting to heave as his breath came in raggedly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't..."

"Don't Harry..." Hermione said as forcefully as she could manage but it was a pathetic attempt. "This isn't your fault..."

"If it wasn't for me..." Harry started to say, and she could see guilt on his face, the look he always had when something horrible happens.

"He didn't do this for you Harry," Hermione said in a deaden voice, the words hurt as they came out of her mouth, but she need to say them. They were true and one of them had to be able to function soon and she knew it wasn't going to be her. "He did it to save me."

Harry snorted and then his body shook, and it was a long time before he spoke again. "Maybe, but that doesn't really make be feel any better."

"I know," Hermione said.

"And it doesn't mean that he wouldn't have done the same thing for me even if you weren't there," Harry added, almost smiling. "Besides, if you add to it that neither of you would be here if it wasn't for me then..."

"Harry!" Hermione pulled away from him, scowling. His words brought up the anger that had so far been suppressed. "I don't want to hear you say that."

Harry just nodded his head, looking at the mouth of the tent his expression was again hard to read. She knew he wasn't going to stop blaming himself for everything. However, she didn't have to will to argue with him anymore.

"It's getting late," Harry said. "I'll take the first watch..."

"No Harry, I've been... _unconscious_ all day... I'll take the watch," Hermione said, saying unconscious with the most venom she could muster. She didn't listen to Harry when he tried to protest and she took the locket from him though he was reluctant to give that to her too. She stormed out of the tent and made herself as comfortable as she could. She knew this was going to be a long and painful night and she knew that she wasn't going to get back to sleep.

She slipped the locket in her pocket, knowing that Harry would be upset about this, but she bare the thought of putting it on now and have her pain doubled. No matter what she did her mind was stuck on Ron. She tried to calculate his chances of escaping the Death Eater that were in that village; the odds weren't good, but she knew Ron had the element of surprise on his side and he could do it.

Her mind then went to what would happen to him if he was capture. The thought made her shivered. They would have known that he was traveling with Harry so they would be cruel to him... try to force him to talk about what he knew about Harry. She tried to shy away from those thoughts as much she could but it was difficult.

As bad as those thoughts were, there were some that were even worse and she refuse to let herself believe them. She wouldn't believe that Ron had been killed. The thought couldn't form in her mind because if that were true then would have lost everything. Besides, she told herself whenever this thought threatened to come up, I would know if he was gone... I would feel it.

Towards the end of her watch there was an overwhelming anger that took over her as she pictured his face before he stunned her. How could he do that to her? How could he take her out of the fight and leave like that? What if that was the last look she would ever see from him? The sorry, fearful, but determined expression he had. No, that won't be the last time she sees him, he will come back so she could kick his arse for being such an idiot.

O

The week that followed this Harry and Hermione didn't accomplish anything. Hermione could hardly even muster the strength to read her books, and when she did manage the meaning of the text seem to pass right through her. Her mind was stuck on Ron and wondering what his fate was. Harry was no better, he seemed to be trying to drown himself in the book or finding any theory that might help them but his concentration was obviously just as bad as hers. She did notice that he was looking over the Marauders' Map often, though she couldn't imagine why. So she asked him about it he said that he was looking at Ginny's dot. Though she knew that he was telling the true, she thought that he might have another reason for doing this... that Harry had been looking for Ron.

That was one thing that they both seemed to agree about, they didn't talk about Ron. It was hard enough to keep it together without hearing about him. She almost broke that rule though, because she wanted to point out to Harry that Ron wasn't going to go back to school even if he was capture, but she held her tongue. Harry needed to cling to something just as much as she did at the moment.

Hermione could hardly close her eyes anymore, for whenever she sleep she would picture horrible things happening to Ron, usually ending with Ron dying and her screaming. Because of this, she had dark circles forming under her eyes and she was constantly feeling tired. This also made it harder whenever it was her turn to take the locket because the effing thing would make her see her dreams in the waking hours, too. Even worse, it would make her blame herself of being so weak as to let him stun her so easily.

However, after of a week of moping she knew something had to change. She had noticed something in her reading of the book that Dumbledore had given her. It was a peculiar sign that was a circle with a triangle in it and a line that was going down the middle. It confused her... this sign, she had no idea what it meant, but one thing was clear, it was in Dumbledore's handwriting so it must be important. She also remembered that this was the symbol that Mr. Lovegood had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

When she showed this to Harry, he didn't seem that interested in it, and she couldn't really blame him. It wasn't really much to go on, though he did inform her that Viktor had told him that this was the sign of Grindelwald . However, when Harry came to her, saying that he wanted to go to Godric's Hollow, she wasn't sure what to think. Still not feeling completely comfortable about this, she was reluctant to listen, however, the thought of actually doing something, to actually have to work on the a plan thrilled her. Though the memory of the last time she felt that way filled her with dread.

Somehow, she wasn't sure how, she had worked herself into believing that the sword of Gryffindor was there, knowing that it had something to do with Bathilda Bagshot. That was enough to make up her unsettled mind, for if there was a chance the sword was there they had to go. They really needed to get rid of the stupid locket, it was draining all the strength that Harry and she had. Harry was all too happy to jump on her theory but she felt that he didn't really think the sword would be there, he was just drawn to the town where his family had died.

Still, she wasn't going to go into this blind, she was going to make sure that they have a plan going into the town and that they were going prepare for as many problems that might come their way. She had decided that she would use one of the Dreamless Draught that she had brought, knowing that if her body didn't get at least on good night of sleep she wasn't going to be much help to Harry. She offered him one as well, for he wasn't sleeping much better than she was, but he declined.

Feeling more rested than she had in the last two weeks, she prepared herself for the day they were going to face. She had felt from the beginning that this was a dangerous place to go seeing as Voldemort was likely to know of Harry's desire to come here, but she quelled that. There was no room for second guessing themselves now, everything they have done will help them to reach their goal.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, he was had a glass in his had. They had decided that it would be best if they both used the Polyjuice Potions this time, for it wouldn't be good for either of them to be recognized.

"Yes," she answered simply, picking up her own glass and putting a hair into it. The experience wasn't any nicer this time then it was the last times, though of course she was pleased that this time she was at least a girl and she didn't have to feel as awkward in this body as she had when she was Harry.

"Let's go then," Harry said in the balding man that he was impersonating voice.

She took his arm, committing his feature in her mind so that she wouldn't lose him. She felt him put the Invisibility Cloak around them, a precaution that she made mandatory, that way neither of them would be seen and even if Death Eater (or even those dreaded Snatchers) were watching the town they wouldn't be able to spot them. She felt the familiar squeeze that meant that Harry was Apparating them, dimly realizing that it was no long uncomfortable to travel this way.

When their feet touched the ground they tried for decided which way to go. Though she didn't want to be here any longer than they had to be, she knew that she couldn't rush Harry. He seemed to already become emotional being here, so she let him lead the way. When they got to the center of the town she noticed something, there was a statue of a man, woman and baby, but what had caught her eyes was was the messy hair of the man. There was no mistaking who it was, the resemblance was too close to his son for her not to see that. She nudged Harry and the pointed out the statue.

She could hear it when he recognized what it was, he gasped and she could almost feel the longing that she knew he must be feeling. They stood there for few minutes before she reminded Harry that they had to hurry. He gave the statue one last longing look before they went on, it seemed that Harry was leading them towards the Church.

It was shocking to realize that it was Christmas Eve, and realizing that they had been out of touch with time for three months. It felt like years since the last time she talked to anyone that wasn't Harry or... Ron. Thinking of Ron, was too painful to continue that thought and when she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to where they were for the last few minutes she chastised herself for the lack of concentration.

"We're here," Harry announced softly, reaching out his hand towards the kissing gates that marked the entrance of the graveyard. She felt uncomfortable when he took off the Cloak, but she thought it would be sufficient that they were disguised as Muggles. As they walked into the graveyard she could sense the tension that Harry was feeling. He seemed to be walking in a trans, not sure anymore if he wanted to continue, but she wasn't going to let him hesitate now. They came all this way, he was going to see this through to the end.

However, the first graves that she found was that of Dumbledore's mother and sister. She thought it was odd how affect Harry seemed to be about this, he seemed to resent the fact that the Dumbledore's were really here. She thought that he should have understood more than anyone how painful it was to talk about the ones that had died.

She moved on, looking for the grave that she knew that Harry needed to see, but the one she found next had her gasping. She couldn't quite make out the name, but she did recognized the symbol that was on it, it was the same one that was in Dumbledore's book. She called Harry to her to examined it too, realizing too late that he didn't really care about that sign at the moment. She felt a little guilty for detouring him from his task but she had felt the first spark of intrigue in a very long time and she couldn't control her excitement. What did that symbol really mean?

She continued to exam the grave, taking as much as she could from the marker that was dissolving, being able to make out I...t.s Peverell. After that, she again moved on to try to find the Potter's grave. When she did find it, her heart thumped, and she said in a soft voice, "Harry, it's here."

Harry walked over to her slowly, obviously as much as he wanted to see his parents he was afraid of this. She let him take his time as he read his parents gravestones. It was hard to believe that they were only twenty-one when they had died, so young, only three years older than she was.

Harry mumbled something about the saying that was placed on the gravestone, something about it sounding let a Death Eater saying. She know she told him something, saying that it had something to do with death, but she couldn't remember the exact words that either one had said. As soon as Harry had put his eyes on the gravestone her eyes were on him, watching the effect seeing his parents like this was having on him.

She put her arms around Harry at some point, holding him as he broke down slightly. Harry stood not too long after that but before he could leave, she conjured roses for him. He smiled at her weakly, obviously thanking her for her thoughtfulness, before he but the flowers on the grave.

He turned away then, walking as fast as he could away from the graves of his love ones. She followed him just as quickly as he went. As soon as they were pass the kissing gates she put the Cloak back on them and they two of them made their way back through the town, looking for the house that use to be Harry's, which would hopefully be near Bathilda's house.

Harry was the one to find the house this time, and it was a sight to see. It seemed that the house was left in it's destroyed state, with the roof half gone. They walk towards the house in wonderment. As they approached they realized it had a fence around it, and when Harry reached out to touch it a sign appeared before them that read;

**On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family. **

There were other notes written into this sign that really made Hermione upset. Sure they were encouragement for Harry, but still, how could people be so rude to crave into the sign! Of course Harry would think it was brilliant, boys!

Before they could discuss this farther though, a movement had caught their attention and they looked up to find a figure looking at them. It was moving slowly, and looked to be hunched. However, that wasn't what unnerved Hermione, no it was the fact that the figure seemed to be able to see them, even though they were wearing the Invisibility Cloak. She didn't know that was possible it made her increasingly uncomfortable.

She grabbed onto Harry in her fright, but he seemed to be pleased by this development. So pleased in fact that he thought it was a good idea to talk to the figure. "Are you Bathilda?"

The figure nodded, sending a chill down her spine for reasons she couldn't understand. Why was she feeling so nervous when this was what they wanted? To find Bathilda and see if she had the sword. She didn't know, but she did know that she didn't want to go closer to that figure that slink in the dark. Again, Harry didn't seemed to be on the same page as her as he made to follow the old lady. When she didn't move, he looked at her incredulously and she reluctantly followed him.

When they got into the house the sense of forbidding only increased, it smelled like something had died weeks ago and was now rotting. Plus, in the in the candle light that was now lighting the room, it looked like Bathilda might have been the thing that died, her body didn't seem to move like it should. She heard a hissing sound coming from somewhere in the house and she jumped but Harry didn't seemed to be bothered, in fact he just ushered them deeper into the house after that.

Harry looked around the house curiously as Bathilda busied herself in lighting the house. He paused when he got to the picture and his eyes widen, he asked the old lady who one of the people was in the picture. When Hermione questioned his eagerness to identify the person in the picture, for Harry usually wasn't that rude, he told her it was the thief that Voldemort was looking for. This didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

Suddenly, Bathilda made strange gesturing motions, and she wonder why she didn't just talk to them. It would be faster that way, then she realized that the older lady probably couldn't speak anymore. Finding that odd, her uneasy feeling increased again. There was definitely something wrong here, but Harry refused to see that.

"I'm going to go with her," Harry said, after he figured out the lady wanted him to go up stairs alone.

"Harry..." Hermione said, that was a bad idea.

"Dumbledore probably told her to give me the sword alone," Harry said, and there was just enough truth in that that she hesitated. If Dumbledore really did give the sword to this lady, then he would likely want Harry to receive it alone. But the problem she had was, she no longer believe the sword would be here.

"Do you really think that she has the sword?" Hermione voiced.

"Yes," Harry answered. "The way she saw us though the Cloak... something has to be going on here."

Hermione stiffed, but otherwise let him go upstairs alone. Yes, something was going on here, but was it really what Harry believe it to be. She wasn't so sure, but then what else could it be. How had Bathilda seen them through the Cloak? What can see through Invisibility Cloaks? And how could she had seen through it when it looked like she couldn't see two feet in front of her?

She casts her eyes around the room trying to see if there was anything ominous about it, and there wasn't, except for the fact that it looked like nothing had lived in this house for weeks. She noticed the book by the couch, it was obviously never touched. With revulsion she realized it was Rita Skeeter's ridiculous book on Dumbledore, and though she wanted to through it away, she find herself actually putting it in her purse. She knew that Harry would want to look though it, and she hoped that by reading this, he would somehow realized that he shouldn't think so badly of Dumbledore.

She heard a dull thump as she closed her purse. It had come from the second floor and she found herself running up the stairs before she even realized she was moving. They shouldn't have come here, she knew it was wrong and Harry had to be in trouble now.

Merlin she didn't know how right she was about that. When she burst into the room it was to find the giant snake, Nagini, was sitting on Harry chest. She sent a curse at the snake, causing it to abandon its hold on Harry, but it didn't seem to have hurt the snake. She had a feeling that Voldemort had to have put protections on the snake, seeing how vital it's safety was too Voldemort survival. Still, she fired curse after curse at the snake, dodging the counter attacks it made.

"He's coming Hermione," Harry shouted, then let out a scream of pain, clutching his scar.

That was enough for her to realize that he was talking about Voldemort. They had to get out of her now! But how where they going to do that, the snake seemed to have blocked the door, and there was no way of getting around it?

Harry grabbed her then, not noticing that snake lunging at them in the angle the were heading. She fired a spell at the snake, catching it in the mouth causing the snake to veer off course, as Harry jumped. The force of his leap had cause them to break through the window that Harry had obviously been aiming for. Hermione barely had time to mutter the cushioning charm as they speed towards the ground, but she did and it made the fall a lot easy to get up from. As it was, by the time she got to Harry, who seemed to be incapacitated by the pain in the scar, to Apparate away she looked up at the window they had just left and saw Voldemort's face there.

**A/N: Again I know that this is very similar to what had happened in the book and this was basically a recap, but this chapter had to happen for to set up for the next chapter. **


	49. Return of the Knight

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks to Nitaro48, who beta this story.**

Chapter Forty-Nine

Return of the Knight

"No..." A moan was heard in the tent, Hermione looked in seeing that once again Harry was thrashing in his bed. She walked into the tent, leaving her watch that she had been trying to keep, terrified that Voldemort would somehow know where they were, but no one had come as of yet, so she felt it was okay to come inside. She put her hand on Harry's head as he continued to toss and turn, moaning "no" and other words that Hermione couldn't quite make out. His head was hot and clammy but he wasn't as bad as he was when they first got there.

She tried not to think of that, of Harry screaming, of the locket piercing into his skin, of Harry trashing so badly she was afraid he would hurt himself. She summoned a cloth to her and placed it on Harry's head and she was pleased to see that he was starting to calm down. She looked at the clock to see the time, it had been five hours and Harry still wasn't wake.

"No... I dropped it...!" Harry shouted with more strength than he had for hours.

"Harry, Harry, please wake up," Hermione cried, her nerves completely strained.

To her immense relief, Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times, obviously trying to realize where he was. When his eyes meant hers he sat up looking concerned, she imagined she must look horrible because of all the worry she been through the last few hours.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice was hoarse from all the yelling he had been doing earlier.

She explained as best she could about how they had escaped just in time and how she had to curse the locket off of him, giving him another scar, before she put him to bed with difficulty.

Then it was his turn to explain what had happened upstairs. She gasped when he said the snake was Bathilda, that it must have been inside her. She didn't need to hear the details of that to feel sick.

"You really saved me," Harry smiled with difficulty and she flinched away from that. She hadn't told him the worst part of what happened, what she had done. "I'm serious Mione, if you didn't come upstairs when you did You-Know-Who would have got us."

This did not improve her mood when Harry said You-Know-Who instead of Voldemort, it made her think of Ron and how much she wished he was here. Hermione lips trembled as she worried about Ron's safety now, too, but she turn her attention back to Harry as she tried to think of how to tell him something that was the worst thing she could think of apart from being captured or killed.

"You look terrible Hermione," Harry broke her thought process. "You should get some sleep."

Hermione didn't answer that, Harry was obviously worried about her, and she did feel exhausted after everything that happened but she couldn't rest before she told him the news.

"Where's my wand?" Harry said swinging his legs over the bed he was in and looking at her curiously.

"It's..." Hermione said biting her lip again, here it is, she had to tell him now.

"Hermione?" Harry's already pale face became even whiter. He could read it in her hesitation that something wasn't right. "Where's my wand?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried, taking the splintered piece of wood that was the fragments of Harry's wand out of her purse.

Harry looked at the wand in shock and he looked like he was so lost that it broke her heart. He picked up the piece and looked at her, pleading with his eyes. "Mend it."

"Harry..." she started, there was no repairing damage like this. He knew that as well as she did.

"Mend it, please," he repeated his request, desperate to make his wand whole again.

Hermione pointed her own wand at his and said the charm that would fix most broken objects... she knew it didn't work as soon as Harry had picked up the wand. He tried to do a spell with the broken wand, but it fell apart at the weak attempt and Harry bowed his head in defeat.

She felt so horrible, knowing that it was her spell that had broken his wand and none of the reassurances he tried to give her (albeit it didn't help that he still looked lost as he said it) made her feel any better. Not only did she hurt her friend by this, but also knew they only had one wand between the two of them, which seriously limited their capabilities.

"I'm... I'll just have to get it repaired when we get back," Harry said, trying again to cheer her up when she didn't deserve it, but she just shook her head.

"That's not going to work Harry... a wand that had been damage that badly can't be repaired... remember Ron's in..." she trailed off there, saying Ron's name had sent a chill through her like ice. They needed him now more than ever now that they have been weakened once again... and she needed him more than ever so she could feel safe.

Harry had flinched too when she said Ron's name, looking as if he was wishing as she was, that he was there with them. "Get some sleep Mione," he said, reaching for her wand that was still in her hand. "I'll keep watch."

She didn't have a choice but to give in, so she handed her wand to Harry. However, when she was still awake half an hour later she knew she wasn't about to get any sleep. She rummaged through her bag, looking for something to do, anything that would settle her mind. That's when she found it, the book she took from Bathilda's house. She sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to make her feel any better but she opened the book. She was looking for the picture of the boy that Harry had said was the thief, she had only seen a passing glimpse of him, when Harry had flashed the picture at her last night, but it was enough to find the page quickly.

She gasped, was this really Gellert Grindelwald? Had Dumbledore really been friends with him when they were teenagers? It was impossible to believe but she had seen the proof at Bathilda's house. They had been friends... Dumbledore had been friends with one of the darkest wizards alive. A chill ran down her spine as she came to this conclusion, but she knew there had to be more to it than just that. She couldn't condone someone for the friends they made, and he must have realized that Grindelwald was bad or he wouldn't have stopped the dark wizard from taking power.

She sighed as she realized that she had to let Harry know about this, too. He wasn't going to like this, but she always felt it was best to know something as soon as possible (and she knew Harry didn't like it when things were kept from him) she went outside to confront him.

He reacted just like she had at first, however, instead of giving Dumbledore the benefit of the doubt, he seemed to want to know more about this. He read through the chapter that this picture was in, Hermione reading over his shoulder and getting more appalled the longer she read. Especially when she saw the letter that Dumbledore wrote about ruling over Muggles for the greater good. How could Dumbledore, of all people, say that?

Her thoughts races as Harry finished the chapter. She couldn't make sense of all of this, but she could see that Harry was talking the news harder than she was. Of course he would, he was so close to Dumbledore, it must have hurt to know that at the same age as they were now Dumbledore was planning to take over Muggles.

She tried to point out to Harry that things had to have changed, for the Dumbledore they knew never would have said any of this, but the words sounded shallow even to herself. Giving it up as a bad job, she let Harry stew in his thoughts as she went into the tent to do the same.

O

Harry was fuming. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had actually been able to do something like that. Hermione's defense, that he was young did nothing to quell his anger. The words he had read filled him like poison and he couldn't get his resentment out of his mind.

He was, however, grateful that this anger stopped him from dwelling on what had happened the other day. He was focusing so much on this anger that he didn't think of the vision of his parents being murdered. He didn't think of the image of Nagini coming out of Bathilda's body. He didn't think of the fact that they were that close to another Horcrux and failed to destroy it. And he definitely didn't think of the fact that his wand was destroyed... making him feel weak and like he lost a part of his body.

Okay, so maybe he was thinking about all that. They threatened to make him cruel up in a ball and feel miserable for another week. Focusing on his anger was one way to keep his fear and misery from beating him. He stayed outside for most of the day, it was hard being around Hermione when he was feeling like this, and he didn't want to be comforted or soothed. He didn't want any of that right now.

He stayed out on watch late that night, his mind still going over everything he wanted and didn't want to think about. He felt unnerved, he felt as if someone was nearby the whole night. He contributed this fear for what happened the other day, for no matter how hard he looked he didn't see anything that wasn't supposed to be there.

He told Hermione about this the next morning when she woke him up after her watch, and she said that she felt the same way. Fearing that they might have been in more danger than he originally thought, he was all for going somewhere else to camp and for her to add extra charms to the protective spells she was already putting up.

However, Harry still felt uncomfortable on watch. Every snap of a twig, every rustle of a leaf had his heart racing and eyes searching for it's cause. Usually, all he would find for his trouble was a squirrel or other kind of animal, though there was time he didn't see anything.

That was until a flash of light caught his attentions. He looked up at it, fearing that it was something sinister but what he found was a silver doe. The fear that was building up in him vanished as he looked at it transfixed. He didn't know why but he felt connected to this doe, which was why when it started moving away from him, he followed it. Throwing caution to the winds, he chased the doe, Hermione's wand in his hands, running as fast as he could to catch the creature. He was thrilled when the doe stopped and he picked up his pace but before he could even open his mouth, the doe disappeared and he was alone in a clearing.

He started to panic, was this a trap? Had he just endangered himself and Hermione by chasing this creature that he thought he could trust? His heart still beating in his chest, Harry raised his wand making the end of light up. He looking for anything that would explain the doe's sudden appearance and disappearance when he saw it. He was on the edge of a pool that had a thin layer of ice, but what had caught his eye was the piece of metal that was reflecting the light of his wand. He blinked several times to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. The sword of Gryffindor was stuck in this tiny pool in the middle of nowhere.

Could he really be that lucky to stumble along the place that the sword was hidden? Was the doe some kind of guardian of the sword that Dumbledore knew that he would follow if he were ever to meet it? Or was someone here, hidden behind a tree, having placed the sword there for him to find?

He looked around his surroundings again, but he didn't see anything. Looking back at the sword he frowned. He might be lucky to find it, but he wasn't sure how lucky he was going to feel after he got it. Though he was sure it wasn't going to work, he tried to summon the sword. It didn't move at all, and he sighed. He was going to have to go in and get the sword. Remembering the last time he had pulled this sword out of a hat, he almost wished that was the cause, but then again jumping into a frozen lake isn't as bad as fighting a basilisk... right?

He started shedding the many sweatshirts he had on, cursing the increasingly cool air that was hitting him. Why did you have to be brave to get this sword, couldn't one thing in his life be easy? No, he had to risk dying of hypothermia, but if that was what he had to do to get the sword then he was going to do it. He kicked off his shoes, raised Hermione's wand and cursed the ice so it would brake apart and allow him into the freezing water. He took a deep breath and jumped into the pool.

His body felt numb the moment he touched the water but he pushed himself to go forward, he was going to get the sword, he was going to destroy the bloody Horcrux. He took a deep breath, dunked his head underwater, and swam for the sword. He grasped the hilt and pulled it out of the muddy bottom of the pool and turned back to the surface. However, something was wrong. It felt like something was trying to keep him in the depths of the pool. He reached at his neck and realized the locket wasn't going to give up without a fight. It wasn't going to let itself be destroyed and what was worse he realized that he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was dragging him downward and he couldn't get it off, he couldn't get rid of it...

O

Ronald Weasley had been freezing his arse off for the last day and a half, ever since he left Bill and Fleur's place in hopes he would be able to find his friends. He had been miserable, but after what had brought him here, he knew his friends were around here somewhere.

"Harry... Hermione!" he shouted to the forest once again, and again there was no answer. Stupid bloody charms that were keeping him out. How was he supposed to find his friends like this? Of course he realized the charms were also keeping the Death Eaters out, so he wasn't really that angry with them. He sighed, it had been five hours since he had gotten to this new location and he was exhausted. Well, here is as good as place as any, he thought to himself as he reached for his rucksack to put it down, but he never got there.

For what he saw caused tension to build in his body. There was a strange light not too far from him and it was moving on in a very deliberate way. Seconds later he saw a person appear out of nowhere running after the light. He didn't need another second to start running himself, for he knew who the person was the moment he saw him, it was Harry. He was far behind his friend, but the strange light was making it easy for him to follow him. However, when the light suddenly vanished Ron paused for a second, not sure what to do. He looked down at the ground towards the direction that Harry was heading and luckily found footprints he could follow. Keeping his eyes on the ground he again ran as fast as he could.

He only looked up when he noticed that he was in a clearing, and he smiled when he could see his friend. He was about to call to him, but was sidetracked when he saw that Harry was taking off his sweatshirts, all of his sweatshirts. What the bloody hell was he doing? It was effing freezing here and Harry was taking off his clothes.

He heard a crunching noise to his left and his head snapped in that direction. He squinted his eyes, his heart starting to pound in his chest because he was almost positive that he saw someone there. However, he hear another crack coming from Harry's direction, and when Ron looked over he saw his messy haired friend jump into the pool of ice water. Fear seized him at that moment; _What the bloody hell is he doing? Harry had obviously gone insane in the few weeks that I have been gone._

Forgetting all about the noise he heard he ran to the pool Harry had just submerged himself into, waiting at the edge to see if he was going to make it out of the pool himself. There was no way he was going in the icy depth if he didn't have to, but as he watch his friend starting to thrash in the water he didn't even think twice. He jumped into the water, it was so cold it burned him, but all he could think of was Harry. He wasn't going to lose his friend after everything he had done to keep him safe... especially now when he just found him.

He saw the reason why Harry had jumped into the pool, the sword of Gryffindor was in the boy's hand. He also saw the reason why Harry hadn't surfaced himself, the Horcrux was strangling him. Hate built in the core of his being as he grabbed the sword from his friend and slashed at the chain. With his free hand he grabbed the locket, he couldn't let it get away, and wrapped an arm around Harry and swam for the surface. He heaved Harry out of he water with strength he didn't realize he had and than come to get out of the water himself, panting for air.

As soon as he realized that Harry was breathing, coughing up water, Ron felt all his strength leave him. The slight breeze made him realize just how cold he was, making him shiver. He concentrated on breathing, on trying to think of anything that wasn't his frozen body.

"What... the hell were you... thinking... going in there... with the locket?" Ron asked the question, his lungs so full of ice water that it was hard to talk.

Harry frozen when he heard the voice and then looked up at him with shock evident on his face.

"Ron!" Harry gasped, his eyes traveling to the sword then to the locket that Ron was now holding. A smile broke on Harry face, though he was blinking rapidly as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Are you really here?"

"Yeah mate," Ron couldn't help but smile back at his friend. "I came just in time to save your ham."

"Ham?" Harry questioned, cocking his head to the side. He had a grin on his face that didn't seem to want to go away. He was also pulling on the many sweatshirts that littered the floor.

"Er... isn't that the Muggle saying?" Ron said. The surreal feeling of being near Harry (and Hermione though she wasn't here) again was making him feel almost giddy.

"It's save your bacon," Harry chuckled and stood up. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?" He added. There was a pain look in his eyes for a second before he hugged Ron. The hug didn't last long, but it told Ron clearly how worried Harry had been and how much he was missed.

"I've been worried about you too," Ron admitted.

The boys didn't look at each other for a moment, feeling a little awkward at the display of feelings. Ron chose to walk towards his rucksack that he had dropped and Harry followed him. Before he got there, however, he looked at the spot that he had heard the noise from with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Harry said, pointing his wand... no not his wand, it was Hermione's wand. Why did Harry have Hermione's wand? "Ron?"

"Huh... oh yeah," Ron said shaking himself. "I heard a noise from over there... you know before you jumped into the pool."

"You think someone was there," Harry said, now looking over the spot carefully, but there was nothing there. "Hm... it could have been the person that conjured the Patronus... I wonder who it was?"

"Well, whoever it was, besides getting us nearly killed, has really helped us out," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled but when he looked back at Ron, his eyes were on the necklace.

"Oh, here," Ron said holding out the sword and necklace to Harry.

"No," Harry said shaking his head, though he did grab the necklace. "You keep that."

"Harry what...?" Ron started to ask, confused as he watched his friend looking around the ground before walking towards a rock.

"We're destroying the locket," Harry explained as he kneeled down. "_You're_ destroying the locket."

"Harry!" It was Ron's turn to shake his head. "You're the one..."

"You got the sword out of the lake," Harry said firmly, in a tone that clearly stated he knew what he was talking about. "You saved my life, you're the one that's going to have to destroy the locket."

"Right," Ron said, gulping. He had not expected that he would be doing this today, but he gathered his courage. However, he noticed a problem. "Harry, don't you have to open it?"

"Yes, but I think I know how," Harry said in a cold distant voice. "I have to speak Parseltongue."

Ron shivered at that, "Okay."

"Are you ready?" Harry asked and Ron nodded his head. The next words out of Harry's mouth was a raspy sickly sound, but he remembered it clearly because of his sense were so highly aware of everything. The moment the locket snapped open a chill went though the forest. What was inside the locket was darker than anything that that had been set loose on this forest before.

He made to stab the Horcrux but something shot out of its depths before he could barely raise his arms. He was surprised, afraid that the bit of soul that was inside the locket was trying to escape, but that wasn't exactly the case. He realized that because the thing started to take form, the form of Hermione to be precise. She looked horrible, her features might have been beautiful, but there was none of the warmth that the real Hermione had. Ron cursed this image, he wanted to see the real Hermione not this pale imitation, but he still couldn't strike. It would be like striking her.

"So you have come back," the locket Hermione said in a cold voice, that frighten him, because it wasn't Hermione voice, but what he assumed to be Voldemort's. "Do you really think I want you back?"

Ron grimaced, he wasn't going to listen to this crap, he raised his arm to strike the locket once and for all, for this clearly wasn't Hermione but just a cheap trick Voldemort's soul that was trying to keep itself alive.

"You might have nothing to fear, but I still do," the locket Hermione said, "leaving as you always do, running away from me... do you think I can ever trust you again after this? All you have ever done to me, Ronald Weasley, is hurt me!"

"Stab it Ron!" he could barely hear what Harry screamed as he listened to the Horcrux. He could almost hear Hermione's voice now. Had he hurt her by leaving? He knew he had, he knew she wouldn't like that he cursed her, but he was convinced it was the right thing to do.

"You're not real," Ron shouted at the fake Hermione, trying to steal his courage again.

"But I do know fear," the locket said, not from Hermione's mouth but the locket itself seemed to be talking. "I know her fears as much as I know yours."

Ron cringed at that knowing that this one time the locket wasn't lying. It had rested against Hermione chest as much... no more than it had against his own. It would know her fears... and it would use them against him to try and save itself.

"Stab it!" Harry shouted again, this time Ron heard him better.

"Ron!" the locket Hermione tried to say in a pleading tone, judging by the look on the terrible face he was looking at. Ron hesitated again until he looked into the eyes of the fake Hermione and saw the red color. This is not Hermione, he thought forcefully before he lowered the sword straight through the locket. Pain, deep and terrible pain came to the locket Hermione's face as it disappeared from existence.

Ron breathed heavily as he tried to dispel the image of the fake Hermione, but he knew he was never going to get that last imagine of her out of his head. Nor could he get the words it had said out of his head. Was she really that hurt by his leaving or did the locket just know that was what it had to say to get to him?

"Good job, Ron!" Harry clapped him on the back. He didn't really feel like he deserved the praise but he didn't say anything to his friend. "I suppose we should be heading back..." he added after a minute of silence.

"Is.. was... how is she?" Ron questioned, still looking at the spot where he stabbed the Horcrux, though Harry had removed the locket from the ground.

"Er... not so good," Harry said reluctantly. "But she'll be better now that you're back."

Ron looked at Harry miserably, obviously blaming himself for hurting her.

"Look, don't let what that thing said get to you," Harry said. "It wasn't really Hermione..."

"I know," Ron sighed, looking in the direction that he assumed Hermione was in (it was at least the direction that Harry had been running from). "Let's get back."

"Okay," Harry agreed and they headed back towards the tent. Ron was deep in thought, he was afraid of how Hermione was going to react to him being back. He was afraid to see how much he had hurt her when he had left the way he had. However, more then anything, he was dying to see her again. To make sure with his own eyes that she was safe. The whole time he had been away from her there wasn't a minute that he didn't think of her.

Harry led Ron through the trees until they were in front of the tent. Ron took a deep breath before he followed Harry into it. His eyes traveled to the bed that she was sleeping in, and he could see the top of her head. Harry thought it was best that he woke her and Ron allowed it, he didn't want her to think this was some kind of dream.

"Hermione," Harry said softly, shaking her slightly, "Hermione wake up."

"What is it Harry?" she said in a sleep deprived voice that was still the sweetest sound Ron had heard in days. She sat blinking at Harry, and Ron never thought he saw anything as beautiful as Hermione at that moment, with her hair everywhere and her eyes half shut. "Is it my time for watch already?"

"No... er... someone's here," Harry said.

"Someone..." Hermione said slowly, trying to process the words. It took her a minute but when she did she sat straighter, reaching for something before she gave up and then looked around the room.

Her eyes locked with his for a full second before she was moving. Her eyes never left him for a second before she was throwing her arms around him and hugging him tighter than he had ever been hugged before (and that was saying something seeing as his mum liked to squeeze the life out him).

"RON!" Hermione said, her head buried in his shoulder and he could feel the hot tears against his nearly frozen skin.

"HERMIONE!" Ron said, and he was hugging her to him as tightly as she was hugging him. And then she was kissing him so fiercely it was like her life depended on keeping them close together. He was kissing her back of course with just as much passion and longing. He felt her legs wrap around his waste and he moved his hands to bring her closer to him. All his fear he had been feeling the last few weeks leaked through him as he kissed her and knew that he would never survive being separated from her like this again.

She broke the kiss when air became necessary and she rested her forehead against his. Harry made a noise that precise moment, it seemed like he was trying to leave the tent, but he had drawn both Ron and Hermione's attentions. Hermione pulled away from Ron slightly but Ron still held her against him. Her hand was in his hair as it usually was when they snogged, but she was looking at him curiously.

"Ron, why are you wet?" Hermione questioned, and then blushed at Ron's grin, before she looked at the floor. "Is that he sword of Gryffindor?"

Ron looked at the sword that was lying next to him, he had dropped it when Hermione had ran to him.

"Yeah," Ron said looking back at Hermione, released the grip he had on her. "It's a long story, you should get comfortable."

There was an odd look in Hermione's eyes for a second before she shook her head and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm quite comfortable here, thank you very much."

Ron chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her again. He had to admit it was good to have her this close to him again.

So, with some help from Harry, he explained how they had destroyed the Horcrux, which Hermione was obviously very pleased about. After hearing this, Hermione kissed Ron again, softly this time, in the way that he found a hundred times more intimate than the one they had shared minutes before. Then she was releasing herself for his grip.

He didn't see it coming at all, one second he was watching her and the next he was getting slapped across the face. It hurt like hell, he was sure he had a hand mark on his cheek now. He turned to face her showing nothing but shock on his face.

"Just because I'm happy as hell that you're back doesn't mean that I'm not angry with you Ronald!" Hermione said hotly and the look in her eyes was burning with her anger.

"Hermione..." Ron tried to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. He had known she would be mad at him after all... he was actually surprised by the warm welcome he got.

"I'm going to take over for your watch, Harry," Hermione said, taking her wand from the slightly hysterical Harry, he obviously found Hermione's slap quite amusing. Hermione then stormed out of the tent.

"Well, that was nice wasn't it," Harry said chuckling as Ron rubbed his cheek.

"She certainly is quite the witch," Ron said half grinning and half muttering.

"And there's nothing you would do to change her," Harry said.

"Not in a million years!" Ron said fondly, though he would think twice about anger like this again. Merlin she really had a strong slap!


	50. Ron's Escape

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

******A/N: Thanks the nitaro48, who beta this story. **

Chapter Fifty

Ron's Escape

Hermione stormed out of the tent, not really sure what she was feeling right now. Okay, she did know what she was feeling, she was relieved that Ron had returned and that he was safe. Her heart filled with hope the moment she saw him, all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss... so she did. Merlin, it was so nice to be in his arms again... to feel his lips on hers... she didn't want that moment to end. She had been worrying about him non-stop for two weeks and it was just wonderful that he was back.

She looked in the tent for a second, she could see that both the beds were full, a sight that filled her with more warmth than seemed possible for such a small reason. She could tell the boys were talking about something non-important and she knew everything was going to get back to normal somehow.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't upset about everything that happened. That she wasn't angry and hurt about how he had left and she didn't want him thinking that leaving like that was an acceptable response, either. No, she was going to make him see how angry she was at him right now. The only problem was, she knew she wasn't as angry as she should be. She should be fuming, but she wasn't, all she wanted to do was go back in the tent and kiss him.

"Ronald…" Hermione sighed, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest. She spent the rest of the night thinking about this. Half the time her mind would wonder to how worried she had been and happy she was that he was back with her and just when she thought that everything was okay she would get angry. Then when she got too angry at him she would start thinking about how much she loved him being back... the vicious cycle repeated itself until the sun was coming up and she realized that she had been out there for hours.

She got up, and went inside of the tent. She stared at him for a few seconds as he slept. He looked so peaceful just lying there. She wanted to curl up and snuggle into his back and get some much-needed sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't let it be that easy, and besides, she had come in here so he would relieve her on watch.

"Ron," Hermione said shaking him awake.

"Um..." Ron moaned and after several more minutes of shaking Ron opened his eyes sleepily. When he saw her, he smiled wildly, "Hey Mione."

"Ron..." Hermione said smiling at him in return, looking at him like that made her heart melt.

"So beautiful," he said still daze as he reached up to brush a hair out of her face. As soon as he touched her face he seemed to wake up more. He was looking around the tent and then looked back up to her with a smile that was so different than the one that he had, but was just as touching. He seemed to be ecstatic about something. "It wasn't a dream!"

"Shhh... you'll wake Harry," Hermione tried to sound firm, but with the way he looked and acted she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.

"Oh," Ron said looked at the bunk above him. "Right sorry... I just... Merlin! I thought it was a dream!"

"Do you dream of this often?" Hermione questioned, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Every night... if I was lucky," Ron said, his voice trailing off at the end and he shook his head.

"It's your turn to do watch," Hermione said, her voice going cold again... she shouldn't be amused by him right now... she was supposed to be angry.

"Okay," Ron said and before she could do anything to stop him he brought their lips together and kissed her sweetly.

Hermione could feel the end of her mouth curve up in a smile, betraying her when she wanted to be mad. "Ron... you can't just go and kiss me like that when I'm angry..."

"Hm... well I sense that you aren't that angry at the moment," Ron said softly, getting out of the bed and turning them so she was sitting on it. "And I figured that I might as well get a kiss out of you before you got back to the Mione that wants to hit me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, before she bit her lips. What the heck, he was right that she wasn't angry with him for this moment. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a real kiss. All too soon she was pulling away though. "You really do need to go on watch."

"Right," Ron sighed, and then kissed her on top of the head. "Sleep tight, Mione."

"Hm..." Hermione hummed, but she wasn't sure if she would really be able to sleep.

O

It was later that day and Hermione wasn't able to sleep. She had closed her eyes for a few seconds and saw the same old nightmares. She sat upright and didn't let herself even close her eyes again. With the lack of sleep she became more irritable about everything. She was angry that Ron's arrival hadn't driven the nightmares away and she worried that they never would leave her, that she would have to deal with getting no sleep for the rest of her life.

She got even angrier every time that she heard Ron and Harry laugh. How could it be so easy for them to be happy again, but she still felt so uncomfortable. She knew it was her fault, if she just let go of her anger she wouldn't be so upset right now, but she couldn't. There was a serious issue that she would have to deal with before she could even think of forgiving him.

"You know, what I've really been wondering about is how you got out of that trap." Harry said to Ron as the three of them sat down for lunch.

Ron had been looking at Hermione and his attention was obviously not on what his best friend had just said. "Huh?"

"Tell us about how you escaped from..." Harry started to say.

"Oh... er..." Ron said and then looked over at Hermione questioningly.

"I would like to hear this, too," Hermione said.

"Well, let see," Ron said, "After I... er... left," he said looking at the table, uncomfortably. He must have felt the glare that Hermione was now giving him before but he didn't look up for sometime as he told his story...

_Ron was running, running as if his life depended on it, as he knew it really was. He could hear the clumsy footsteps of the Decoy Detectors he had just made running after him. He looked back, trying to see if he could see if there was something more than the puppets behind him but as soon as he saw the messy hair he felt his heart beat painfully in his chest. He left Harry and Hermione behind... in an alleyway. He had stunned his Hermione to make sure she (they) would be safe, but what happened if the Death Eaters didn't followed him, she wouldn't be able to defend herself!_

_A loud crashing noise at the side of his head told him that he didn't really have time for this, there were at least a few Death Eaters chasing him. He took a quick left at the next turn and was glad when he there was another right turn quickly after that. He ran down the next turn but sent one of the decoys to go straight ahead. He bit his lip as it ran away... it was the decoy that was supposed to be Hermione and he knew that they were going to curse it._

_He tried not to let that image assail his mind as he continued to push himself, his legs burning. The pain in his legs, however, wasn't enough to not hear the scream that was the Decoy. He prayed that they wouldn't realize what it was too quickly, but again he didn't think it mattered because he could still hear footsteps following his own._

_He turned a corner and found himself in another dead end. He knew he was caught for sure. He tried to steady his breath, he didn't want anyone to realize that he was here, perhaps they didn't know where he was. He waited to punch his traitorous heart for pounding so loudly, he was sure it was betray him at this very minute._

_He didn't even have time to blink before the curse flew at him..._

_It was a good thing he didn't blink, for if he had it wouldn't of had a chance. The yellow light that came at him was flying right at his chest, but before it could reach him the Harry decoy jumped in front of him, taking the curse. Ron reacted immediately, he fired the severest curse that he knew at the Death Eater sending him into the wall of the alleyway._

_He stood over the man for a few seconds, his ears straining to hear something, anything, but there were no footsteps nearby. He took a deep breath to try to settle his nervous, before looking down at the Harry Decoy as it started to disintegrate. He knew that image, the one of his friends face crumbled in pain would fill his dreams and waking thoughts for a long time but he couldn't help but watch the thing disappear. It had saved him. He wondered if that was something the twins had made it do, like it was something that was built in the puppet or if it was his best friends characteristic showing through the thing, but he felt he owned it the decency to watch its last moments._

_He then bent over the man that was now unconscious and picked up the wand that he was using. When he grasped it, the wand felt oddly warm to him, almost like his own but not quite. He didn't spare another thought on that as he thought through his options as quickly as possible. He had to get out of here and on to the main street, but that wouldn't be good with the way he looked, if he could avoid being noticed he wouldn't have to run. If he didn't run, he wouldn't draw attention to himself._

_He took off the sweatshirt he was wearing and replaced it with the jacket the Death Eater was wearing, though he did change it so it was now black. After he did that he pointed his wand at his head and tried to remember the spell he had to say to transfigure his hair. It took a few seconds but eventually he had brown hair, instead of the black that he had for most of the day._

_After that was done, he walked briskly out of the alleyway, silencing his shoes so they wouldn't make as much noise. He prayed that he could get out to the main street before he was seen. He knew that if he was spotted it would matter little if he matched the right description or not, the Death Eaters would shoot first and ask questions later._

_He listened the best he could as he moved, trying to sound out which way he could go. At first he couldn't hear anything, or at least not anything that told him if people around him. However, a few times he had to quickly turn down a side alley because he could hear footsteps nearby. Fear was his constant companion as he walked, but he knew that was keeping his senses heightened, and for that he was grateful._

_He sighed a breath of relief when he saw it, the crowded street. He could tell by the way they were dressed that he had made it to the Muggle part of town. He picked up his pace and quickly melted into the crowd. He glanced to the side and noticed several other people coming out of various different alleyways looking around. One of these people seemed to be watching him with a curious expression, and he was glad that he hadn't turned all the way around. This Death Eater obviously found him suspicious but Ron didn't look like he was supposed to and that seemed to be making the Death Eater stall._

_Ron turned to face the front and walked at as slow a pace as possible. He couldn't run... that would just make them follow him. But if he could control himself they would probably let him walk away._

_Every step he took for the next ten minutes seemed to be agonizingly painful. He couldn't look back in fear that someone was watching him and he would tip them off. However, when he couldn't take it anymore he looked behind him to find that only Muggles surrounded him. There wasn't anyone that he recognize in the crowd._

_He sighed, and decided to take a seat on a bench that was nearby. His mind was reeling about everything that had passed in the last few hours and he didn't know what to do. He had no idea where Hermione and Harry were. He had lost his friends and he knew that he wasn't going to find them. Hermione's charms were too strong for that. So where the hell was he supposed to go now?_

_It did no good searching the country. He wasn't going to find anything of value by himself, and even if he did, it wouldn't help the others because they wouldn't know that Ron had found something. Besides, he knew as soon as the adrenaline wore off he wasn't going to be able to do much but wallow over his friends' fate._

_So he needed to go somewhere that he would be safe... somewhere that he could think in peace. His first thoughts were to go home to the Burrow, but something made him stop. He didn't think he could take the look in his mum's eye when he told her that he didn't know where Harry and Hermione were. That he had lost them and they were still in deadly danger. He also knew that if he went home he would have to face Ginny too, and that thought made him cringe. He knew that after he told them what happened they wouldn't say too much about it, but they would be devastated to hear it and he didn't think he could take that right now._

_So where else could he go that would be safe and he would have some time to think? The answer came to him instantly and he was moving before he could realize it. He couldn't feel safe in this town knowing that Death Eaters lurked in the corners. He was glad when he was actually able to Apparate away, he was afraid that it might still be blocked, but soon he found himself staring at the most beautiful cottage he had ever seen._

_The beauty of course was lost on him, he could feel his body starting to lose some of the tension that had been building in it as he walked towards the door. His mind started to show him broken imagines of Hermione's shocked face as he stunned her... of the Harry decoy pained expression as it died (he couldn't help thinking of it as dying even though he knew it wasn't really alive). He quickened his pace, he didn't want to break down in Bill's front yard..._

_When he reached the door it opened before he could even knock on it._

"_...Bill is that... Ron!" Fleur said, her expression changing dramatically when she saw him. She put her arms around him to hold him steady. "What happened? Are you hurt?"_

"_No," Ron mumbled and he could feel the much smaller woman move him inside the house, guiding him to the couch. He watched her for a second as she ran towards the kitchen for something. He had once found this woman beautiful, though he had realized that it was superficial, and she would never have anything on Hermione. He realized that he had wanted more then just outside appearance, he wanted someone that was truly beautiful inside and out. It was at this moment that he realized that his new sister... she really was beautiful._

"_Ron," Fleur said, he could feel her press something in his hand, which he dimly realized was a glass water. "Have a drink Ron, I think you are... what is the word... you don't have enough water in your body."_

"_Dehydrated," Ron said slowly, his brain wasn't moving at its normal pace. He put the glass to his mouth and when he lowered it, the water was gone. Fleur refilled the glass and while Ron drank he felt her hand feel his forehead, before she waved her wand over him. He assumed that she was looking to see if he was hurt somehow. He was sure she wouldn't find anything. Except for exhaustion, the pain he was feeling wasn't in his body._

"_What happened?" Fleur asked again, after she was done checking him over._

_Ron was immensely glad that Bill had chosen that moment to come home for he didn't think he was ready to say it, and he knew he didn't want to tell Fleur this._

"_Fleur, are you okay... the door was ope... Ron!" Bill said, running towards his brother, his scar face was hard as ever to read but his eyes were obviously terrified._

"_I'm okay," Ron muttered to his brother, he didn't like seeing Bill panic like this. Bill was supposed to be level headed about everything._

"_The others..?" Bill started to ask but he stopped himself, he could see it on Ron's face that they weren't here. He feared the worst had happened. "What...?"_

_Ron had difficulty telling his brother what had happened that day, it cost him a lot of the little energy he had left to say even the few words he had. He stuck to the vital points, but it still took him ten minutes to say everything he had to._

"_... Now I don't know where they are or if I'm ever going to see them again!" he finished, and he noticed only then that tears were falling down his face. What if he never saw Hermione's face again? What if Harry sacrificed himself like he had seen the decoy do? What if they never made it out of the alleyway, and it was his fault that everything went to hell?_

"_Ron," he could hear his brother saying. Bill's hand squeezed his arm in comfort. "You'll find them somehow."_

_The words meant little, but the grip on his arm helped. He wasn't by himself, he had to believe that Harry and Hermione were going to be okay. He had to believe._

_The next week was the hardest he had ever lived, he worried constantly that his friends where going to get captured. He knew that they had escaped the town too, because of the news that filled the paper. He believed Bill's words that it would be front-page news if Harry were caught. It would be, as Bill said, devastating for those who opposed Voldemort if Harry was captured, the Death Eater's would love to get that out there._

_He felt useless as he listened to Potterwatch, listening to the information that Bill had learned from the other Order members about the war. He knew that these things would be valuable if he ever got back to his friends, but that didn't mean anything if he didn't. Still, he listened anyways, for there wasn't anything else he could do to find them. They were gone and he couldn't do anything about it._

_He couldn't sleep and he hardly ate. He knew he wouldn't have eaten anything if Fleur didn't force him to at times, imitating his mum by calling him too skinny, though he was well aware that he really was much skinner than he was before. There was nothing Fleur could do about his sleeping though, he would hardly get more than a few hours sleep, and he would often wake up in cold sweat or screaming. He couldn't help but imagine all the things that could have happened to his friends in the last two weeks._

_Bill and Fleur didn't tell anyone else he was there. They agreed that it would just cause the others strife if they knew the others were on their own. And Bill knew it would break his mum's heart to see her youngest son like this._

_When Christmas morning came and he heard the voices he had longed to hear for days he thought he had gone mad. What the voice was saying didn't make any sense, which actually made him believe that it was for real. There was no way he could imagine Hermione talking about a wand._

_So he got up with a zealous feeling that he hadn't felt in weeks and looked through his things until he found the Deluminator that Dumbledore had given him. It was shining, and felt warm when he touched it. His heart filled with hope when he picked it up and he flicked it, a blue light came out of it. He knew then that this was his way home..._

Back in the tent Ron was just finishing his story and Harry and Hermione were staring at him.

"The Deluminator... how did that...?" Harry said flabbergasted.

"Don't know," Ron shrugged. "All I know is when I Apparated with it in me... it took me to where you were."

"Merlin, that's brilliant!" Harry smiled. "I might have to stop being annoyed at Dumbledore for this!"

"That would be quite the feat," Hermione said, her voice annoyed as she got up and left the tent.

Ron longed to go after her, but felt that she didn't want him to.

"Don't worry mate, she'll come around," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "But not before she stonewalls me for a few days... Merlin, she knows I can't stand it when she doesn't talk to me."

"Yeah, well you should think of that the next time that you ditch us," Harry shrugged. "Oh, and did you say you had an extra wand."

"Yeah, I figured it would be good to have an extra one just in case," Ron said.

"Good thinking, because I'm going to need it," Harry sighed.

"Why?" Ron asked in trepidation, and Harry told him everything that happened to them in the last two weeks. Ron was speechless by the time that Harry had finished and all he could do was hand Harry the wand that he had won off the Death Eater.


	51. Working Through Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**A/N: Thanks to Nitaro48, who beta this story. **

Chapter Fifty-One

Working Through Anger

Hermione spent the rest of the day avoiding Ron, and Harry too because he was always with him, as she thought about everything. She knew from experience that Ron didn't like it when she didn't speak to him, and she was happy about this side-effect of her trying to figure out what to do. That's why she spent the whole day not saying a thing to anyone, not even when she could feel Ron's eyes on her, trying to beg her to forgive him. She even volunteered for the first watch by just walking out of the tent (she heard Harry chuckling at her behavior).

When she was done with the watch, however, she had a dilemma. She had already woke up Harry and told him to take over for her and she was now staring at Ron contemplating which bunk she should go in. She knew there was no sleep waiting for her in the top bunk, but she was still angry at Ron and she didn't want to appear weak by going to him now. When she looked at his face she noticed that he was watching her, looking so forlorn that she was crawling into the bed before she knew what she was doing, and she was burying her head in his chest.

"Mione," Ron said in a confused but pleased voice.

Hermione looked up so she was looking in Ron's eyes and she glared at him."Just shut up Ron."

His expression was now completely confused and she felt her anger loosen as she watched him struggle to figure out what was going on here. She rest her head on his chest again so he couldn't see her expression. She didn't move for a long time as she listened to the pounding of his heart in his chest. It was the most wondrous sound she had ever heard. Its rhythmic beating was lulling her to sleep as she felt her body relax. She could tell that Ron was still confused about what was happening, what he was supposed to do, because he wasn't holding her like he use to. His arms had hung over her for a several minutes before he rested them at his sides.

Somehow, she found this to be sadder than anything else. She hated that they were uncomfortable with each other and even thought she knew it was her fault they were that way, she still didn't like it. Ron was trying to appease her, respect that she was angry with him and not push her. Argh, she hated that he was so perfect that she couldn't stay angry with him. Tears of frustration mixed with tears of relief of finally being in Ron's arms again and regret that things weren't as they were before.

"Mione," Ron sighed and that's when she noticed that his shirt was now wet from her silent tears. His arms went around her automatically and her whole body relaxed into his grip. "I'm sorry Mione, I'm so sorry," he said softly, one of his hands playing with her hair, a habit he had picked up over the last few months they had been sleeping in the same bed.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione repeated in a stuffy voice. She could feel his arms pull away and she whispered, "don't."

Ron was still, but she could feel that he was stiff. He was definitely confused about what he was supposed to do.

Hermione leaned up to look at Ron again, this time letting him see her venerability, "I didn't sleep... I can't... please just hold me."

"Okay," Ron said, his expression was no longer confused, but sad and guilty. He held her tightly as she rested her head back on his chest and he brought up a hand to stroke her hair mindlessly.

Hermione listened to his strong heartbeat again and whispered, "I didn't think I would be able to hear this again."

"What?" Ron questioned softly.

"Your heartbeat... I thought that we would never see each other again," Hermione confessed and they both tensed as they thought of that. "I knew nothing had happened to you when you were gone... I would have felt it if it had..."

"I thought the same thing," Ron sighed, "it was the only thought that keep me going."

"Hm..." Hermione agreed. "I didn't think you could find use... and with everything that we're trying to do... I thought..."

"Sh..." Ron interrupted, but he knew she was going to say that she thought she would have gotten captured or killed before they had a chance to meet again. "I'm here now."

"Hm..." Hermione hummed in his chest and then closed her eyes, drifting into sleep minutes later.

O

She slept peacefully for the first time since Ron had left until Harry woke up Ron so that he could take over the watch. She turned on her side after Ron had disentangled himself from her in hopes that she could continue to sleep, but she felt the familiar nightmares trying to invade her. She needed to hear the reassuring sound of Ron's heart beating, feel his warm arms around her for her to know that he was really there or she wouldn't be able to close her eyes. Still, it was nice that she got some sleep, her body felt refreshed and yet she was also angrier than she was before. She hated that she was so dependent on Ron, she hated how weak that made her feel.

That was why when everyone was eating breakfast, she was still silent. She could see that Ron was upset about her silence and knew they were going to have to have a conversation soon. She was going to have to get this all off her chest. Ron seemed to get more annoyed the longer she took and eventually he started to employ his old tactic... he tried to annoy the hell out of her to get her to say something and when that didn't work he started to sulk.

Ron had decided to take the first watch this time, and stalked out of the tent in a foul mood.

"I wish you could give him a break," Harry sighed as he watched his friend leave.

"So do I," Hermione sighed too.

Harry's expression softened when he looked over at her and he wrapped a supporting arm around her. "You know, talking to him might help. Unless you're trying to torture him."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Good," Harry said and than climbed into the top bunk. "Goodnight Mione."

"Goodnight," Hermione said, going into her bunk too, but she didn't even bother trying to sleep. She took out the book that Dumbledore had given her and tried again to make sense of the all that she had gathered from it. She worked on this until her concentration started to wonder, and she was forced to put the book away. She made herself more comfortable in the bed just listening to Harry's light snoring and she could feel her eyes start to close but she was too wary of what she might dream to let herself sleep.

It was around that time that Ron came in and woke Harry to takeover the watch, it was predetermined that he would take the second watch. She watched Ron as he looked towards the direction of the mouth of the tent and then turn back to the beds. He seemed to be hesitant about what he should do and with an expression she couldn't read, he moved towards the step to the top bunk. Hurt by his decision and feeling the pain of rejection fill her, she turned to the wall and curled into a ball.

She felt his arms around her only seconds later and she turned so she could rest against his chest again. His arms tightened around her when she started to cling to him.

"I thought you were sleeping," he whispered in her ear several minutes later. "You were so still... and I didn't want to wake you..."

"I can't sleep without you," Hermione mumbled. "Why didn't you look at my face, you would have..?"

"I... I don't know," Ron said, his voice had an edge to it and she didn't know what it meant.

Hermione sat up slightly so she could look Ron in the eyes, "I know I've been confusing you lately... and I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you... I just didn't know what to say..."

"Anything would be better than nothing," Ron said a little stiffly. "You know very well I can't stand when you don't talk to me."

"Yes, I do know that," Hermione said stiffly, too.

He looked away from her, "Get some sleep, Mione."

Hermione sighed, and used a hand to force him to look at her. "I love you, Ronald..."

Ron's expression lightened considerably as soon as the words left her mouth and soon he was smiling.

"I don't think I said that since you've come back," Hermione continued, knowing that she hadn't.

"I love you, Hermione." he said with the intense look in his eyes he always had when he said that. It affected her just like it always had, she felt her insides melt as she leaned down to kiss him. They kissed like this until she realized that if they continued things would go farther than she wanted at the moment. She pulled away from him and she could feel him groan in protest more than hear him.

"We have to talk, Mione," Ron said as her head rested on his chest. "I can't take another day of fighting with you... if that's what we're doing..."

"We'll talk in the morning," Hermione mumbled, and she was asleep before she heard his response.

It seemed like only moments later that Harry was shaking her awake and she was trying to disentangle herself from Ron. She was only outside for a minute before Ron joined her. "What are you doing?" she asked, surprised that she would be this annoyed by his presence.

"I can't sleep without you either, Mione," Ron said simply. "I figured the sooner we talk the sooner I can feel like myself again."

"Okay," Hermione nodded her head, realizing now that she was annoyed because she thought that Ron was trying to keep an eye on her... like he didn't think she could handle herself. She pulled out a wand and caused a charm so the fight she was expecting to happen wouldn't disturb Harry.

"Er..." Ron said after a long pause. "So why are you so angry with me?"

Hermione glowered at him. "Are you telling me you can't guess why I would be angry with you?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron said, cowering from her expression. "I was... I just wanted to start..."

"Then tell me please Ron... why am I so angry?" Hermione asked hotly.

"Because I stunned you..." Ron started to say.

"That's not the only reason," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I know that! I was just starting from the beginning," Ron hissed back and then took a deep breath. "Look... I don't want to yell... I don't want to fight! I know we have to talk about this, but can we try to keep things... civil."

"That's not bloody likely," Hermione sighed hotly and Ron groaned, it wasn't good if Hermione swore. "But I don't want to fight either... I'll try."

Ron nodded his head, "Then I think it's best if you tell me why you're angry... I don't want to put words in your mouth..."

"Fine," Hermione said as she glared at him. "Why did you stun me Ron?"

"I had to... I didn't have time to argue with you!" Ron said. "My plan would only have worked if I left then... and..." he hesitated and he knew he couldn't lie now. "I knew you would never have just let me leave."

"No... I wouldn't have," Hermione agreed coldly. "So, are you just going to curse me every time you know I'm not going to agree with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione!" Ron scoffed. "This was just... I knew... if we were trapped in that corner we weren't going to get out of that alley!"

"No Ron, you don't know that," Hermione disagreed this time. "I grant you that it would have been difficult, but you don't know what would have happened."

Ron rolled his eyes but stopped himself from arguing anymore. "I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

"Well then you didn't succeed, Ronald!" Hermione gave a humorless laugh. "You don't think it hurts being stun by your loved one... you don't think it hurts when you left me like that!"

"I didn't leave you!" Ron snapped, unable to stop his anger. "I was trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me!" Hermione said hotly. "I'm not some fragile little girl that needs someone looking after her at all hours of the day!"

"I never said you were!" Ron said looking at her incredulously. "Damn it Mione, I know better than anyone else how strong you are... I never thought that!"

"Maybe not, but you still like to act the knight in shinny armor!" Hermione said, she was breathing heavily. "You forced me to watch Snape's office last year, and I told you then that I wasn't going to let you get away with easier tasks... I told you we would face things together next time. So what do you do? The first change you get you run straight towards danger, all so you could play the hero, leaving me behind in your dust!"

"Hermione... er... that wasn't what I was doing," Ron said looking confused as Hermione seemed to be working herself into hysterics.

"You don't respect me," Hermione said softly this time, her voice was lacy with pain and insecurity, instead of anger and hostility. "Stunning me like that..."

"No," Ron moaned as he fell to the ground; how could she ever think that? He respected her more than anyone else, he believed that she could do anything. He couldn't stand the way she looked now, she was so small as she held herself, her face turned away from him as if she believed that she was weak. It was heartbreaking for him to see this. He got up then and wrapped his arms around her, and she stiffened in his grip.

"Don't..." Hermione said, trying to shake him off, but Ron tightened his grip.

"Mione, love, I know what you're capable of, that had nothing to do with my actions that day," Ron whispered and he felt her relax slightly. "I just... you know..." he continued, turning her so he could look into her eyes. "You're the most important thing in my life... if anything... ever happened to you... I won't... I couldn't... I couldn't live through that."

"And you think it's any different for me?" Hermione asked. "Ron, I love you... you're my future... If... if something... I..."

"Sh..." Ron said holding her tightly to him as tears came to her eyes. Ron felt his own tears flowing down his cheeks. "I know... I'm sorry."

"You can't do anything like this again Ron," Hermione said, her voice mumbled as she buried her face in his chest. "You can't leave just because you think it would save us from an attack."

"I know," Ron agreed, but Hermione wasn't so sure he was being completely honest. She was sure if he thought something was tactically sound for him to leave, he would do whatever it took to save them.

"Harry and I... we didn't..." Hermione started, not sure how to make herself clear. "We can't do this without you here. We work better together... I'm the brain's, Harry's the soul... but Ron you're the heart... and without you, Harry and I just can't work."

"It's nice to know I'm needed," Ron smiled sadly. "Tactically at least..."

"You're needed for everything, Ronald," Hermione groaned into his chest.

Ron smiled brightly this time, "Are we good now, Mione? Please tell me we're done fighting."

"We're good," Hermione smiled back at him, and it wasn't long before Ron leaned down to capture her lips in a fierce kiss.

"Hem, hem," a sound came from behind Ron and Hermione and the both pointed their wands at it.

Harry chuckled as he watched his friends jump, "Well at least your ears are working, though you're not keeping a very good watch."

"Oh, sod off," Ron grumbled. "Can't you see I was busy? Besides Harry, now's not really the time to be doing impression of toads... I just about cursed you with the worst spell I know."

"Sorry, mate," Harry chuckled harder. "I take this to mean that you two have kissed and made up."

"Yes," Ron and Hermione said together, both having a sickening smile on their face.

"Thank Merlin," Harry join them in their smile, before they all went back into the tent to prepare for the day.


	52. Deathly Hallows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to Nitaro48, who beta this story. **

Chapter Fifty-Two

Deathly Hallows

It was completely different having Ron back now that she didn't have to force herself to be angry with him. All three of them seemed to have spent that first day just reeling off their high of being together and happy. It felt strange to feel that happy in the middle of nowhere, but they were. The next day, however, they had to get back to trying to find out where the other Horcruxes were. However, they found that conversation to be just as repetitious as it was before Ron left. So, instead of going over that all the time, Ron told them about everything he had learned from the few weeks that he had been gone.

The most important thing that Ron found out was that using the name Voldemort would cause someone, most likely Snatchers but it could be Death Eaters, to be able to find them. He looked smug when he said that to them, stating that it was just lucky they followed his advice of not saying You-Know-Who's name. Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes and said very sarcastically that they were glad they listened to him.

After that, Ron explained about the radio station, called Potterwatch, which told everyone what was really happening in the wizarding world, instead of whatever Voldemort was making the other stations say. He constantly tried to find the station on his little wireless radio he brought with him, but either he couldn't guess the right password or the program wasn't on the at the moment. Then Ron tried to tell them everything that he had learned about his family and the Order members, knowing the others were starving to hear more about the real world.

When Hermione went on her watch that evening she tried to think of something that would move them on with this quest. Her mind kept going back to one aspect that she hadn't explored completely yet, but she couldn't see how it would help them. The symbol that was in the book Dumbledore gave her... the same symbol that was on the gravestone of Ignotus Peverell (she had looked up a book that Kreacher had lent about wizard's genealogy). She was trying to understand the connection between those things, or the meaning behind Dumbledore giving her the book.

For she knew there had to be another meaning to that after finding out how much the Deluminator had helped Ron. Dumbledore must have known that Ron would leave somehow and that he would need a way to get back to them. And Gryffindor's sword (even though they didn't get it) turned out to be very useful to them. So there had to be something to the book... something that she could work with.

"Mione," Ron said and she noticed that it was only a few minutes before it was supposed to be his watch. He smiled at her and came to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned her head on his should and signed. "What were you thinking about?" he asked softly. "You looked so thoughtful."

"I was just wondering about the symbol again," Hermione said, and though it was a cold night she suddenly felt warm with him sitting next to her.

"Symbol?" Ron questioned.

"Er... I didn't tell you about that yet, did I?" Hermione smiled at him sheepishly. "It was in the book that Dumbledore gave me, it looks like this;" she then drew the symbol in the snow.

"Hm..." Ron said frowning as he looked at the symbol Hermione had drawn. "It sort of looks like that symbol Mr. Lovegood was wearing at Bill's wedding."

"That's what Harry and I thought," Hermione nodded her head.

"And this was in the book that Dumbledore gave you?" Ron continued.

"Yes," Hermione said. "It was in his own writing too, so I'm sure it was something that I was supposed to find out about, but I can't seemed to understand what it means. Harry said that Viktor said it was a symbol of Grindelwald... but I know it had to mean something other than that, but I can't find it in any of the books I brought with me... it's not a rune or a..."

"Sh..." Ron said soothingly for Hermione was really starting to get worked up about this. "How important do you think this is..."

"I can't tell," Hermione sighed. "I feel like Dumbledore must have given that book to me for a reason and that this is it... but at the same time I'm not sure how finding out about some rune will help us."

"Well, I can't see how it would hurt," Ron said. "And if you do want to find out about it, it would probably be best if we... er... you know talk to someone that might understand what it might mean."

"You mean go see Viktor... oh I would so love to see him," Hermione said, smirking evilly at him.

"You know I was talking about Mr. Lovegood, you scarlet woman you," Ron glared playfully at her.

"Scarlet woman! Me!" Hermione said in mock indignation.

"Yeah, you," Ron said and leaned in to kiss her, though for only a few seconds... they were on watch. "I think it's my turn to be on watch... you should get inside and get warm."

"I'm warm right here," Hermione said moving so she was now sitting in between his legs, leaning against his chest. "That is if you don't mind... and you can keep your mind on watch."

"I think I'll managed," Ron smiled at her. There was no way he was going to let her leave now.

"Good," Hermione smiled. "And I think you're right, we should go see Mr. Lovegood... I tell Harry about this tomorrow."

"Okay," Ron said kissing the top of her head. Though there were a million things that he could say to her, they could talk about anything, he felt it was best if they didn't say anything... he had to concentrate on watch right now anyways. He did find it more difficult to concentrate, however, when Hermione fell asleep... he loved watching her sleep, but he was mostly able to keep his mind on the task at hand. He was still glad when it came time to wake Harry up and he and Hermione could go to the bed that they shared.

O

Though Harry didn't really believe that they would get any answers by going to Mr. Lovegood's house, there really wasn't anything else for them to explore at the moment. He also said that he knew that Hermione was never going to let it go until she figured out what the symbol meant so it was best just to go down there. So that was how they found themselves only a few miles away from the Burrow, all wishing they could go there just for a second, but knowing it was too dangerous. So instead they kept going until they were in front of a giant rook-looking house (as in castle not bird, as Ron had to point out to Hermione) all with raise eyebrows and questioning expression.

They walked to the house cautiously, Harry knocking on the front door, talking off the invisibility cloak so he could show Mr. Lovegood that it was him. He did this in hopes that it would make the man more willing to help they, seeing as the eccentric man had been supposedly backing Harry up in this war. However, when Mr. Lovegood saw them there, he looked anxious about something. This in turned made Hermione anxious, but she couldn't tell what it meant.

Still, they had to try to figure out what the symbol meant, so when he allowed them to come in Hermione followed slowly. She was heartened by the fact that they would be seeing Luna soon, for her dad said that she was down by the river trying to find some kid of creature that Hermione was sure didn't really exist. It was odd, but she was really hoping to see Luna again. It seemed that they had become closer friends than Hermione had realized.

When she got in the house she looked around, finding that it was a complete mess with all sorts of junk all over the place. Then she saw a highly illegal and not to mention dangerous item hanged on the wall like it was some kind of trophy. When she inquired about it Mr. Lovegood said it was the horn of a Crumble Horned Snorlack, a rare (and fictional) creature that Luna and her father insisted on trying to find. Hermione tried to explain that it was actually an Erumpent horn and it could explode from the lightest touch, but he wouldn't listen to anything she said.

Trying to put that out of her mind, she listened as Harry questioned Mr. Lovegood about what the symbol meant and she was shocked when he said it had something to do with the story she had read over and over again in hopes to try and learn what it meant. After all, it was the story that Dumbledore had drawn the symbol on. However, she had no idea what the Deathly Hallows were or what part it might play in this story.

She read the story out loud, though she could probably have read it by heart but no, she didn't want to mess up any of the detail (it was Harry's first time hearing the story after all). Though according to Ron she did at the very beginning of the story because it was supposed to take place at midnight and not twilight... apparently it wasn't scary enough for him at the time that she had said.

After she was done with the story she was still rather confused. How could this obviously fictional story help them at all. How could three magical items that didn't exist be of any use to them? Then Mr. Lovegood explained that the Elder Wand, a wand that could never be beaten in any duel, the Resurrection Stone, a stone that would bring back the dead (though in a haunting form), and the Invisibility Cloak where real and if someone owned all three, they would be the Master of Death. It was all so ridiculous, she couldn't believe that she wasted her time coming here to listen to all this.

Though she had to admit that the Cloak at least was real, even the way that Mr. Lovegood had described it... it sounded just like Harry's Cloak... a cloak that had been passed down through the generations and never worn out. It seemed incredible... even more so since she never noticed... that it would last that long without needing any kind of maintenance. It was also true that there were wands out there that were extremely powerful... though she tended to believe that it was the wizard that was powerful, but she couldn't deny there was documented evidence about this. However, she refused to believe there was a stone that could summon the dead back to life, even if it was only in a weak form... It just wasn't possible.

She could see it though, that Harry didn't entirely agree with her. She wondered what he was thinking, but before she could say anything he started looking around the house. He seemed to get more and more agitated the longer they were there and she couldn't understand why. She started looking around the room too, and she was shocked by how long they had been there and still Luna hadn't returned. She looked at Mr. Lovegood and he looked nervous about something, always gazing out the window... she felt a sudden chill, but she didn't understand why.

Harry seemed to understand why though, thank Merlin, for he started questioning Mr. Lovegood about where Luna was and he was acting so suspiciously. This caused Mr. Lovegood to start to spill his guts about what had happened in the last few weeks. Hermione felt a pain in her chest when Mr. Lovegood said in a terribly painful voice, that the Death Eaters because of everything he had been writing in support of Harry had taken Luna. Death Eaters had taken Luna and Merlin knew what they were doing to her!

That, however, wasn't the beginning of the shaking revelations that Mr. Lovegood was going to tell them. He had informed the Ministry that Harry was here and there were people coming to the house to take them away. He had been stalling them by telling them about that ridiculous story about Deathly Hallows, and she felt horrible about leading her friends into another trap.

Just as they realized that they needed to leave two Ministry employees, or Death Eaters it was impossible to tell the difference between the two anymore, showed up, making it more difficult to leave. However, with the help of the Erumpent horn they were able to get out of there without getting caught. She did however, have to let the Death Eaters see that Harry was there or they might have done something terrible to Mr. Lovegood and though he wasn't one of her favorite people at the moment, she wouldn't want Luna to suffer from her dad getting hurt or worse.

After they got to a clearing and Hermione immediately put up the protective spells, fearing that one of the Death Eaters might be able to follow them, they started discussing the Deathly Hallows. Hermione thought that it was just a story that Mr. Lovegood came up with, but Harry seemed to think differently. He seemed to believe that this was important and Hermione cursed herself more than she did before for trying to find out what that symbol meant. It was all just a waste of time and now Harry was becoming obsessed with it like he was with the fact that it turned out to be Grindelwald. Somehow, he even came to believe that the Resurrection Stone was inside the Snitch that Dumbledore had left him.

"Hermione?" Ron said coming out side to sit with her as Harry 'slept' though they both knew that he wasn't really sleeping but continuing to think about this.

"Yeah?" Hermione said as Ron next to her, she moved over so she was in the same position as the other night, though this time she knew she couldn't fall asleep... she was the one on watch.

"Do you think they could really exist... the Death Hallows?" Ron said, he then chuckled, as if he could feel it when she rolled her eyes. "Didn't think so... but you have to admit what Mr. Lovegood said about the Cloak... well it really sounded like Harry's."

"True," Hermione allowed, "but I don't believe that there is really a stone out there that will bring someone back to life... it's just not possible."

"Hm... maybe," Ron sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea," Hermione sighed, too.

"Harry's not going to just let this go you know," Ron added.

"I know," Hermione agreed.

"Especially now that he believes that You-Know-Who is after the elder wand," Ron said and shivered at the idea. "I know you don't believe it's real... I just don't like the thought of him getting a hold of that."

"Nor do I," Hermione shook her head, "but I still believe it's the wizard's or witch's strength that make them powerful, not a wand."

"Hm..." Ron said and she knew he didn't really agree with her about that but he didn't want to argue about it. "And what about Luna..."

Hermione shivered, and Ron's arms tightened around her.

"I wish there was something we could do for her," Ron mumbled. "I hate thinking of her being in Azkaban being tortured by Dementors."

"There's nothing we can do," Hermione said in a shaky voice. "And maybe Harry's right... maybe she wouldn't be effected by them as much..."

"Maybe," Ron sighed, and she knew that he didn't believe that anymore than she did, but they needed to tell themselves this lie. It wasn't long after that that Ron had fallen asleep still holding her as she kept watch.

O

Ron had been trying for days on end to keep the moral up in the tent. Hermione was feeling guilty about all the plans she had thought of lately that all backfired and Harry, like they knew he would be, was obsessed with the Deathly Hallows now. As the days turned into months Hermione found that she liked Ron when he was trying to take charge, he was so confident and cheerful that she just continued to follow his lead. Though she did hold several discussions with him about what they should do now. Harry on the other hand, seemed to withdraw more and more all the time and she was starting to get really worried about him.

Still, it wasn't long after Ron's birthday (which they celebrated just liked they did hers, but spending a few hours being taking about the future they've been fighting for), that Ron was playing with his radio like he did every night, however this time he actually was able to get the radio station he was searching for. Ron voice boomed when he called them in to listen, and even Harry seemed to be interested in something that wasn't his musing for once.

It was so unnerving to hear voices of their friends again, she didn't realize until that moment how isolated they had truly been for these last six almost seven months. It was odd realizing how much danger everyone else was in... how many other people really were resisting Voldemort and his Death Eaters and how difficult it was to survive in this harsh world. She mourned when she learned of the Muggle's and Ted Tonk's deaths, and she feared for Dean's safety, after hearing that no one knew if he was safe or if something worst had happened to him.

She could feel Ron and Harry's tension over this news, but she knew that just like her, it was relieving to know they weren't alone and that other people were fighting too. She found it especially nice when Remus was talking and Ron informed Harry that he had returned home to Tonks and that they were happy. She also appreciated it when Remus said that he believed in Harry and told him to believe in his instincts because they were usually right. She also felt a little uncomfortable when she heard that because she knew it was true and right now Harry's instincts seemed to be saying that the Deathly Hallows were real and she didn't want to believe that.

"That was brilliant!" Harry beamed after the show ended and Ron and her couldn't help but returning his smiled.

"Yeah, told you didn't I!" Ron chuckled.

"And Fred said Vo... er... You-Know-Who was abroad," Harry continued and Ron and Hermione both groaned, he was going to carry on with his obsession now. "Oh come on... you know he's looking for the wand... it make sense... Volde-"

"Harry no!" Ron shouted but it was too late.

"-mort, is..." Harry finished and then turned green...

**A/N: I know, another filler chapter that nothing new happens, but it really has to happen for the next chapter, which I'm hoping is going to be a more original chapter.**


	53. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Fifty-Three

Malfoy Manor

The faint popping sound outside, followed immediately by the whistling of the sneakoscope was the only warning they got. It wasn't enough to do anything but curse Harry with a stinging hex (it was the only thing she could think of that would stop him from being easily recognized) and stuff her bag down her sock. Fear filled her as the man came into the tent... she couldn't think of what else to do. They took Harry... Some of the guys were leering at her, she could feel one of man's breath on her neck when he tried to grab her too.

Then Ron was trying to protect her from being taken. He was shouting at them to let her go... he was trying to fight them. She was screaming when they were punching Ron... why did he have to defend her? She didn't want to see him get hurt.

She was dragged and than chain next to Harry, which she could only tell it was him because of his eyes. She felt that was good at least... these Snatchers wouldn't know they got the real Harry, though truthfully she wasn't sure how much help that would be. Ron was then chain next to her, his nose was bleeding and he looked beyond scared. She grab his head, she was beyond scared too.

They were left there while the others searched their tent. Harry whispered his apologies, but he didn't seemed to be all there sometimes. He would flinch like he always does when his scar hurt and Hermione groaned at the fact that he was having one of his episodes (for a lack of a better word) now when Harry needed to be focus on what was happening.

"Harry!" a voice said to the side of them, and it was a voice they all recognized. "Ron... Hermione!"

"Dean!" Harry groaned when he saw their friend tied up along side them.

Dean sighed, "I hope it wasn't really you... don't..."

But he stopped for two man were approaching them arguing about the sword. Hermione groaned, she should have hide the sword... why did she have it out?

The Snatchers questioned them about their identities and about the sword. She shuddered when she realized that one of the men there was Fenrir Greyback, and her insides lurched because of how he was looking at her. She became even more queasy when she realize that they recognized her as Hermione Granger... that she was known to be with Harry Potter. Why didn't she think of disguising herself... why didn't she realize how damning her appearance would be to them?

She knew it was over as soon as the Snatchers had decided to take them to Malfoy Mannor... they were heading in the den of their enemies and their was likely no way out for them. She tried to rack her brain about how to get out but nothing was coming.

Then they were being face with Draco Malfoy, he was looking pale and skinny and like he had lost all the confidence that he once had. He denied that it was Harry. Though she could hardly tell that it was Harry, she thought that Draco would have been able to see it. Lucius Malfoy wasn't having any of that, he turned them around until Ron was in front of Draco and there was no way that he could not have recognized Ron for who he was, but again Draco did deny it was them. Saying he wasn't sure.

On last time they were moved and she was looking into the cold grey eyes of Draco, but didn't look cold at all at the moment. They looked almost scared. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be the one that condemn them to whatever fate that was waiting for them. It was little help, nothing was going to save them, but it was something that he didn't say anything.

"What is going on here?" Bellatrix Lestrange said and it truly was all over. "Why, isn't that the Mudblood that is supposed to be with Harry Potter!" she added excitedly.

She and Lucius were now arguing over them, both wanting to be the one to summon their master here so that they would be the one praised by him. It was sickening to watch, even more so knowing what was going to happen as soon as Voldemort got here. The only thing they would have to worry about than was whether Voldemort was going to make it quick or if he was going to torture them first.

"Where did you get that sword!" Bellatrix scream broke through Hermione's thoughts, and when she saw the look in the other witches eyes she felt an even gather sense of foreboding. Bellatrix was afraid of something... something to do with the sword! "NO!" she screamed at Lucius, who was about to touch his dark mark. "We will all perish if you summon him here now!"

That stopped Lucius immediately, it was on idol threat. Bellatrix than stunned all of the Snatchers except Fenrir, who she questioned and he willing told her that the sword belonged to them. She seemed positively insane as she muttered about what they should do and how she must know how they got the sword. She ordered them to go down to the cellar, but paused just as they were all about to leave.

"Wait... all except..." she said looking over the three of them closely, she looked like she longed to say Harry, but it was clear that Voldemort didn't want him hurt, so her eyes moved to Ron and then to Hermione. Her mouth cracked into a maddening smiling when she said, "the Mudblood."

"No!" Ron shouted immediately, struggling against his bindings.

Hermione could hardly notice him struggling, she was caught in the sickening glance that Bellatrix was giving her, promising her more pain than she had ever known before. And was what was worse... Hermione knew she would deliver.

"Take me instead!" Ron pleaded, and this time Hermione heard him. Her head snapped up to look at him, his eyes were brimming with tears, his face pleading and she knew she didn't want him to be hurt... she didn't have a say, but she wouldn't wish for them to switch places for anything.

"So noble," Bellatrix laughed cruelly before she slapped him across the face. "Don't worry boy, I'll be happy to give you your turn afterward."

"You can't..." Ron said, his lip was now bleeding along with his nose. His eyes looked deranged now and he was struggling worse than ever. "You can't hurt her... I won't let you..." it was odd how threatening he could make that sound when he was tied up, but it did nothing to deter Bellatrix. In fact, she just laughed harder at that seeming to only cause Ron to struggle more.

"Take them to the cellar," she repeated her orders, all the while looking at Ron, her eyes sparkling with malice enjoyment.

Hermione heart was pounding, she was left in a room alone with nothing but her enemies. The cold, mad, eyes of Bellatrix looked back at her, promising even more pain than before. "I think we should get started... _Crucio_!"

It was pain like she had never felt before, all of her sense seemed to be cut off as the pain filled her every being. Her thoughts of not screaming, of trying to be brave for Ron, were useless. The moment the curse hit her there was no thought except for wishing the pain stopped.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself," Bellatrix said, her eyes boring into Hermione with how enjoyed they seemed. "We're did you get the sword."

Hermione didn't answer, she could betray Harry... she couldn't tell Bellatrix anything. It didn't matter how much pain...

"_Crucio_!"

The words came before Hermione could even finish her thought and she was screaming again. The pain seemed even worse than before. She had hoped that knowing what it was like would prepare her for this, but it didn't help... It only made her understand the pain that was about to come whenever Bellatrix raised her wand.

"Answer me," Bellatrix said as she lifted the curse. "Where did you get the sword!"

No answer again, Hermione couldn't answer. So she was hit by the curse again, she had to answer, she couldn't stand this. She couldn't take the pain of this. Death would be preferable to this but she knew Bellatrix wasn't about to let her simply die."

"You know if you don't say anything I'm going to have to torture your red headed friend," Bella screamed, this time while she kept the curse going. Hermione didn't think that anything would get to her while being torture, that there was nothing more painful than getting hit repeatedly by this curse, but that was. Thinking of Ron going through this was worse now that she knew the feeling. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"Where did you get the sword!" Bellatrix words came again and Hermione felt the curse lift from here again.

She was speaking before he mind could catch up with her, "We found it... we found it... Please!"

"You expect me to believe that you had just found the sword laying around!" Bellatrix said in a deadly whisper, her amusement was gone. Hermione didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe that she had said that in the first place. How could she let Harry down like this?

Hermione's eyes drifted away from Bellatrix, she didn't want to see her face turn back to glee when Hermione was hit once again with the curse. She saw that Malfoy were still in the room, Lucius was watching her with the same expression as Bellatrix, though he was a little more smug than crazy. Narcissa wasn't looking at her at all, the expression on her face was blank, as if she had been around this too much for her to react anymore. Draco, like his mum wasn't looking at her, but his eyes weren't blank, they were filled with terror.

"Look at me," Bella said in a chilling voice and forced Hermione to look at her, there was now a silver knife at her thoat. She wondered why that scared her so much, surely being stab wouldn't have hurt as much as the Cruciatus Curse, but she was. "I know you're lying you filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix was now screaming. "You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell me the truth!"

Hermione didn't say anything, but her mind was working on something now.

"_Curcio_!"

All her thoughts vanished. It didn't matter what she was thinking, all that matter was this pain stopping... she couldn't take it again. She could feel her mind trying to protect her... would it be enough or would she be driven insane like Neville's parents were?

"Hermione!" she heard her name being said, the pain in the voice was just as cutting as the pain she was going through.

Bellatrix was threatening her again, and she realized that she was no longer being tortured, it seemed that the pain remained in her even after the curse was lifted now. The words that Bellatrix said didn't really matter right now, she was thinking about Ron... his scream seem to waken her brain. She couldn't let him get hurt like this. She had to think of some way to protect him from this.

The vault she mentioned her vault... and they knew the sword was supposed to be in a vault...

"_Curcio_!"

More pain, more screaming. She could feel tears running down her check and she preyed that this would just end now.

And than the cutting pain was gone, she could from thoughts again, though it was getting more difficult... the vault her mind tried to concentrate on that but it didn't seem important now... why couldn't she just pass out...

_NO...! _a voice said in her head, and images of Ron withering in pain filled her mind... she couldn't let that happen!

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO_!"

Hermione was on fire, it burn worse than ever, it was like she could feel the anger her silence was causing in Bellatrix. And than there was Ron screaming again, and she held on to it this time. It was horrible, she didn't want to hear that tone in his voice, but at least it was his voices. He was there, and able to scream so she could be strong. She had to be strong for him.

Bellatrix again lifted the curse and she paused of a long time, seeming to try to calm herself down. When she spoke again it was still a scream but the manic wasn't as strong in Bellatrix voice, "how did you get the sword? Did the dirty little goblin help you?"

Hermione processes this, a plan forming in her head in a flash as she remembered all that she had heard... this had to work... it had to!

"I've never met him before tonight," she said, forcing her voice to carry. Her plan will only work if Ron or Harry heard her. Her voice was filled with panic, believing that this wasn't going to work... knowing that there was nothing else she could do... Knowing she was going to be curse again no matter what happens. "We haven't been inside of your vault... it isn't the really sword! It's just a copy!"

"A likely story," Bellatrix said and Hermione could feel something press against her mind, she wondered briefly if someone was trying to see if she was lying. Bellatrix eyes were looking at her and seemed to be angry... and disappointed.

"But we can easily find out if that is true," Lucius said, "Draco go get the goblin, he would be able to tell us if the sword is real or not."

Hermione didn't even react at to that, Bellatrix was still looking at her closely... all she thought about was not getting curse again and not having Ron cursed. She just sat there waiting, not knowing what was coming until she heard Ron yell 'Dob' or something like that. She wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean... her mind seemed to want to cling to Ron. The though of him seemed to relax her some. Bellatrix didn't seemed to like her lapse of concentrate...

"_Curcio_!"

And Hermione was screaming again.

"You know what I'm going to do to you if this ends up not being true," Bellatrix leaned down to her, smiling insanely again. "I'll give you to Greyback... perhaps I'll even let your red headed friend watch as he takes his time with you."

Hermione glared at her with all the strength she could muster. Bellatrix didn't seem to like that either.

"_Curcio_!"

She was screaming again. Where the hell was Draco with the damn goblin...? Can't she not be the focus of this torture...?

And then Draco and the goblin was there. Before anything else could be done though there was a loud crack from below. Hermione wondered what it was... vaguely thinking it sounded like someone Apparating, but she didn't think that she could be that lucky. She didn't want to hope that her boys were safe from this mess because there was no hope now...

She felt her mind starting to shut down, she couldn't really make out what was happening. She heard someone leave the room. She head Bellatrix questioned the goblin... she could hear his proud voice refuse her want she wanted at first. She could tell the goblin was getting torture and she felt horrible that she was the reason he had to go though this. And then finally the goblin confirmed that the sword that Bellatrix was holding was a fake... Her plan had work!

The goblin groaned in pain and she could hardly hear what was going on... she was going to lose conscious soon.

Bellatrix was saying that she was going to give her to Greyback.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the voice was fierce and made her eyes open but she couldn't be sure if she was really seeing what she thought she was. Ron and Harry! They were coming! They were going to rescue her!

But her eyes couldn't stay open. And someone was grabbing her, but it wasn't the arms she wanted them to be, but cold and it filled her with dread.

"Stop, or I will stab her!" Bellatrix screamed.

No, don't stop. Don't worry about me, just get out of there, she wanted to scream, if this was really happening her boys had to make it out of this alive. But she knew they wouldn't... they couldn't leave her behind like she would never have left them.

She felt the stabbing pain and wondered if Bellatrix had just decided to kill her after Ron and Harry had given up their wands. But there were screams of pain coming from Bellatrix and she was being released, falling on a bed of glass. It seemed like second later that she was in someone else's arms, but the were the ones she wanted.

She felt the familiar experience of Apparating, and than the smell of the sea. She forced herself to open her eyes, and saw the outline she knew so well, before she could focus her eyes. As if he knew she had opened her eyes, he looked at her and his blue eyes were filled with tears and pain. But there were still completely his.

"Ron!"

The one word was all she could say as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	54. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to nitaro48, who beta this story.**

Chapter Fifty-Four

Waking Up

"... going to be okay," a familiar voice said but she couldn't tell who it was. Her mind was too foggy to understand what was being said.

"But..." the one word cleared her mind as the voice filled her with warmth. Or maybe it was the burning liquid that was being forced down her throat. She noticed then how painful her body felt, every inch of her hurt and though she wanted to sit up she couldn't move... she couldn't even open her eyelids they hurt so much.

"Trust me, she will be fine," the other voice said and this time she could tell that it was a woman speaking and there was some kind of accent in her voice but still she couldn't concentrate on that.

"She... she looks so..." his voice was so pained that she couldn't take it anymore, she opened her eyes.

"Ron..." she said, her throat was burning still, but she knew it wasn't only because of the potion... no that seemed to be making her muscles relax. Her eyes focused on him and the first thing she noticed was his eyes. How they seemed to show his pain and worry over her, as tears brim pass their edges.

"Hermione," Ron said and there was a happier tone in his voice but his face remained grave. He went over to her, ducking around a woman with silvery blonde hair... Fleur?

"What... where...?" Hermione tried to say, trying to remember what happened, why she was feeling that bad. Her body shuddered painfully as images passed through her.

"Hermione, please try to relax," Fleur was saying, her voice was full of concern. "You body needs to rest..."

"Listen to her Hermione," Ron said, trying to sound soothing but his voice was filled with too much panic. This would likely have made her panic as well, but his warm comforting hand was taking hers, and she was able to concentrate on that feeling to distract her from her painful thoughts.

"I need to check on the others," Fleur said talking to Ron, even though he didn't seemed to be paying her any attention. "Call me if something happens... and remember to try to keep her relaxed..."

Ron nodded his head and Fleur left the room.

"What others?" Hermione questioned as soon as she was gone.

"That's not important right now," Ron answered.

"Please... I want to know," Hermione said, and noticed that her throat no longer felt raw... no one would know that she had screamed so... she stop thinking about that before the image could talk over again.

"It's not going to help you relax," Ron said and she knew he had a point. It would make her think of that... but still, she had to know.

"Please," she repeated and she sighed, his eyes turning impossibly painful and she realized that he was just as hurt as she was, not physically, but surely mentally. Before he could say anything she patted the side of the bed and whispered, "hold me."

"Hermione... I don't..." Ron said hesitating. "You're hurt..."

Hermione gave him a weak smile and patted the bed more insistently all the while looking at him pleadingly. He couldn't take it any longer and he got up to lay next to her, careful not to touch her. She rolled her eyes and forced herself to move to him, flinching as she went. At first he tried to stop her, but realizing that he was only going to hurt her more, quickly took her in his arms and held her closely to him.

"Don't do that Mione," Ron said, his voice gruff and she knew he was close crying. "I've already hurt you enough today."

"You haven't hurt me at all," Hermione sighed, "and I always feel better when you hold me."

Ron didn't say anything to that, but she could feel that he was still tense.

"Tell me what happened... who else is here?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed, but then said, "Well, there's the goblin..."

"He's okay," Hermione said feeling relieved, she hated to think that he would died after she had caused him to be tortured because... she closed her eyes trying to get that image out of her head.

"Yeah... Harry brought him..." Ron said his voice breaking off there.

"Is Harry okay?" Hermione asked, her heart pounding in her chest, for Ron's voice sounded so sad... it was quivering in pain.

"Yes, Harry's fine," Ron said, but his voice was still hurt. "Or at least he wasn't hurt."

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"It's D-dobby," Ron said and his body shook and he squeezed her tighter to him.

"W-what?" Hermione said, completely confused, how did Dobby get into this story? She was also well aware that something dreadful must of happened.

"He came to save us Hermione," Ron sobbed, "I don't know how he got there... how he knew, but he suddenly there. H-he took Ollivander, Dean and Luna..."

"Luna?" Hermione said, shocked and happy to hear her friend there... or more important was now here.

"Yeah... she's been in the cellar since Christmas," Ron mumbled and Hermione again felt relieved about this piece of information though now she was really hoping the girl didn't have to suffer through any kind of torture during her stay.

"So Dobby took them here..." Hermione prompted Ron to continued and sighed when Ron shuddered again.

"Harry told him to come back... so we could get you," Ron said trembling, breathing deeply, struggling to continue. He wasn't just thinking about the elf's fate, but also what he had seen when he had gotten up stairs. "He did... and... and now..."

"Ron..." Hermione said, her lip trembling now to, for she could guess what he was going to say.

"He's d-dead," Ron chocked out and Hermione started crying. She couldn't believe the elf was died... just like that. She remembered the first time she heard about Dobby, feeling sorry for him, but appreciating the care the elf had for Harry. She remembered the first time she meet the elf in person and how happy he always seemed to be... how much he cared about Harry. She cried harder when she realized how hard this had to be on Harry. For though he might not have taken an active role in her fight for elf rights, she knew that Harry considered Dobby a friend.

Ron squeezed her tightly to him again and she knew that he was shedding tears for this elf too, for she knew that Ron had liked Dobby. His hands rubbed her back, trying to make her calm down, and despite herself she did.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Outside... I think he's..." Ron started his voice breaking slightly, "... m-making a grave..."

Hermione nodded her head, it made sense that Harry would do something like that, but she hated thinking of him out there alone dealing with his pain. "You should help him..."

"But..." Ron said, he didn't want to leave her.

"I think Harry needs you..." Hermione mumbled, she was starting to cry again just thinking about it. "I wish I could help..."

"But you can't," Ron said firmly and then was silent awhile, lost in thought. "Would you be okay..."

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Okay... I'll help Harry," Ron said, getting up slowly, making sure that he didn't hurt her. The look in his eyes clearly stated that he felt he owed Dobby a lot for what he had done today.

Hermione watched him go and it wasn't until he was gone did she realize how much pain she was still in. He seemed to be working as a better pain reliever than the potion that Fleur had given her. She knew why that was, with Ron in the room she knew she was safe, but now... all the shadows and unfamiliarity of this room made her feel uncomfortable and tense...

There was a knock at the door and Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts. "Who's there?"

"Luna... can I come in?"

"Yes," Hermione said, and she found herself smiling when she saw her peculiar friend. "Luna, I'm so glad you're here..."

"Yes, so am I," Luna said, sitting on the chair that was next to Hermione. "Ron said he didn't want you to be alone... he was worried about you."

"Hm..." Hermione found herself smiling again, he knew her so well. "How are you, Luna?"

"I'm okay," Luna said. "Though I'm glad to finally be out of the that cellar, it was dark and if it wasn't for Mr. Ollivander I would have been dreadfully lonely."

"You weren't hurt..." Hermione started to ask and she flinched at the thought of Luna being put through something like that.

"No... they just kept me in the cellar," Luna assured her. "I have been worried about what they've done to daddy though..."

"He was taken to Azkaban," Hermione answered sadly and watched Luna sighed. "We just heard on Potterwatch..."

"I see," Luna said, and her eyes didn't look like they normal did, she looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry Luna," Hermione said, for more reason than one, but she wasn't but to go into that now, Luna didn't need to hear what had happened between them and her father.

"I am too... I'm..." Luna said, biting her lip, "I'm glad you're all right Hermione... I was worried about you."

"Thanks Luna," Hermione smiled sadly at her friend and they stayed in silence until Fleur came back into the room.

"They are going to bury the house elf," she said in a grave tone.

"Okay," Hermione said and then turned to Luna, "help me up..."

"I don't know if that's good idea," Fleur frowned and Hermione turned to look at her pleadingly. "Fine, but I don't think you should wear that."

So Fleur and Luna helped her changer first and then lead her carefully downstairs. It took a lot for her to walk like this, her muscles screamed at her to take a break but she knew she had to be there for this... she had to pay her respects to Dobby... she owed the little elf so much.

When she got outside Ron immediately came to her and she felt herself relax into her arms before she looked at Dobby's body. She noticed that he was wearing Harry's jacket, a woolen hat, and on his feet where Ron's socks. She started crying at the sight. The elf loved clothes more than anything, except perhaps Harry.

And then they were saying goodbye to him, and Luna said the most honest and yet beautiful thing. Hermione wished she could say something too. To thank the elf properly for what he did, but the words wouldn't come as she cried into Ron's shoulder.

Harry wanted to be left alone for a moment and she could feel the pain in his voice as he stared down at the now bulging mound of dirt. She wanted to hug him and indeed when she passed him she squeezed his arm. He looked at her his emerald eyes filled with pain and guilt and she knew that a lot of the guilt was directed towards her.

She sat on the couch as soon as she got back into the cottage, feeling exhausted. Ron sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and she leaned into him, taking comfort from the embrace.

"Ron," Bill said as he came in, and she looked up to see Bill looking at them with a calculating expression. "What happened?"

Ron didn't answer his brother immediately, but she could feel that he was now tense; his grip around her was more protective. "I've already told you all that I can..."

"All you've told me was that you came from Malfoy Manor... no you didn't even tell me that, Dean here told me," Bill said frowned. "You just told me that the Death Eaters know that you're with Harry... I want to know more..."

"I'm sorry Bill... I can't..." Ron said and Hermione wasn't sure if he couldn't tell because he felt it would betray Harry or because he couldn't say the words out loud... he didn't seemed to be able to talk about it to her even.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you since you disappeared on Christmas?" Bill grumbled. "I wasn't sure if you could really find your friends or if you would have..." He shivered there, "And then you come back like and this girl, Luna..." he turn to looked at the blond and she nodded her head "... Tells me that I really have get to our family because they might me in danger and it's just lucky that Ginny's on holiday." Hermione heard Luna sigh in relief at that and she relaxed a little too. "If she'd been at Hogwarts they could have taken her before we reached her. Now we know she's safe too."

Harry walked into the room then, he seemed to be both worried and oddly numb hearing about this.

"I've been getting them all out of the Burrow," Bill explained. "Moved them to Muriel's. The Death Eaters know Ron's with you now, they're bound to target the family –don't apologize," he added at the sight of Harry's expression. "It was always a matter of time, Dad's been saying so for months. We're the biggest blood traitor family there is."

"How are they protected?" asked Harry.

"Fidelius Charm. Dad's Secret-Keeper. And we've done it on this cottage too; I'm Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing now. Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There isn't much room here, but she's got plenty. Griphook's legs are on the mend. Fleur's given him Skele-Gro-we could probably move them in an hour or—"

"No don't, I need to speak to them both," Harry said in a commanding tone that had everyone looking at him strangely. Hermione was wondering where this was coming from, something had changed in her friend that had more to do than just his grief. Harry then went to wash his hands, seeming to take his time and again Bill questioned Ron about what happened. Ron didn't answer him, but he seemed to be just as distracted as Hermione was; Harry really was acting oddly now.

Bill and Fleur were blocking Harry's way up the stairs.

"I need to talk to Mr. Ollivander and Griphook," Harry said firmly.

"No Harry, they are injured, can't this wait," Fleur said.

"I'm sorry, it can't, I need to talk to them... it's urgent," Harry said and this of course confused Hermione more than anything. Why did he need to talk to either Mr. Ollivander or Griphook? As Bill ranted at Harry, Hermione tried to think of something that either one of them said or did that would make Harry interested in them. She came up blank... but of course she wasn't there when Harry was alone with them so obviously she couldn't think of anything. She looked at Ron and he looked just as puzzled.

Her focus returned to Harry when Bill had said that he could go up stairs, caving into Harry's will. She was struck again of how different Harry looked all of a sudden. There was no hesitation in him any more... he was ready to take the lead. And though she had been expecting that Ron and her were going to go with him, it suddenly felt as if he was going to work on his own. He just seemed so different. And then he looked at Ron and her, asking them to join him and they both felt relieved.

"How are you?" Harry asked her as she got to him, his eyes looking over her in concern. She tried to look at him with determined reassurance, she didn't want him to feel bad about what had happened. "You were amazing you know... the story you came up with even when..." he tried off sadly.

"You really were," Ron said squeezing her arm and Hermione smiled weakly at both her boys. "So what are we doing?"

"You'll see, come on," Harry said and lead them to the room with the goblin in it. It was interesting talking to Griphook, this was the first time she had a real conversation with a goblin. She could tell that Griphook was impressed by Harry, they way that he saved him, a goblin, endangering his own life. The way that Harry had honored a house elf, something she had to admit a very few if any wizards would do. She blushed a little when Ron said that she had started an organization for elves' rights and the goblin looked at her curiously as well.

Then Harry really dropped a bombshell, though in high sight she really should have realized this sooner (of course she did have a good excuse for not this time). There was a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault! That was why she was so afraid about them having the sword. She believed that if they could steal the sword from her vault then they would have taken the... whatever it was she had in there, too. It was so ridiculously obvious now.

Of course, the reason why he was talking to the goblin had her almost shaking in terror... did he really want to rob a Gringotts' vault? Wow, that was insane! And yet she knew they were going to have to do it. There were going to have to face something that was even more dangerous than going to the Ministry, do something that has never been done before in history. But than what else is new. Harry asked Griphook to help him in his attempt to get into Bellatrix's vault, stating quite truthfully that they didn't have a chance to pull this off without the goblin's help. It would be near impossible even with his help.

After Griphook told them he would think about it, they went to the wandmaker's room. This time Harry was asking about the Elder wand. And she felt a chill go through her as Ollivander talked about it. The way that he described it made everything seem more real... she believed there really was an Elder wand that made anyone that wheeled it more powerful than they were before. It was horrible thinking about Voldemort getting this wand... imagining what horrors he could do with something that powerful.

The wandmaker had never heard of the Deathly Hallows though, only the deadly wand. Harry explained as they walked out of the house and they were looking out towards the ocean, the sun rising, that Voldemort had found out where the wand was. That the Elder wand had belonged to Dumbledore ever since he had defeated Grindelwald.

They were all obviously afraid of this outcome... Voldemort had (or was about to get) the most dangerous and deadly wand in the world. However, when Ron questioned Harry about not trying to stop Voldemort from getting what he wanted he said something about this being what they were supposed to do. That he was supposed to destroy the Horcruxes, not get the Hallows.

He said it so calmly, all the crazy obsession was out of his features. He seemed to finally be walking on a path that he was sure of... which was a first in such a long time that Hermione felt herself feeling almost hopeful. She was glad of his decision.


	55. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Fifty-Five

Nightmares

As soon as the got back into the cottage, Fleur insisted that Hermione go to bed, that she really needed to rest. Even though dawn had broke, Hermione didn't even bother trying to argue with her because she was feeling so tired. However, as soon as she was laying in her bed, sleep wouldn't come to her. At first that was because her mind was still buzzing over all the information that they had discovered in the last hour. She couldn't believe that in one night Harry was able to unravel where one of the Horcrux was and understand the meaning of what Voldemort was searching for.

It was at least an hour after she exhausted her thoughts on that matter for the night (or morning is more like it) and she was starting to drift off to sleep. As soon as her dream started she shot up in her bed, feeling dazed before she realized that she was in the small bedroom at Shell Cottage and not at Malfoy Manner. She shivered as her memories latched onto the horrible things that happened there, her body was tense and still sore. She didn't try to go back to sleep than, she couldn't. She knew as soon as she closed her eyes she would be back with Bellatrix... screaming.

She couldn't stand being left alone anymore and made her way downstairs where she found Luna and Dean talking about some strange creature. It was more like Luna was lecturing him on it and Dean was politely trying to look like he was interested, though at the same time finding the creature very odd.

"Hermione," Dean said, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," Hermione lied easily. "But I can never sleep during the day... where are Harry and Ron?"

"Harry's still outside, he never came in..." Dean said and upon noticing her worried expression added, "Don't worry... he's just sitting by the cliff. Bill said to leave him alone... that he wanted some space."

"That's probably true," Hermione sighed, "where's Ron?"

"I think he's talking to Bill somewhere," Luna said vaguely.

"Okay... I think I'll go find him," Hermione said leaving the room. She found Ron and Bill talking by the back door.

"Hermione," Ron said and immediately went to her and wrapped an arm around her. She didn't realized how tense she still was until that minute, for she could feel her body relax considerable as soon as he touched her.

"I don't been to interrupt..." Hermione said.

"That's okay... I think we're done here," Bill said smiling sadly at her. "How are you doing?"

"Much better," Hermione smiled back at him weakly, and it was true enough. The potion that Fleur had given her had worked perfectly. However, there was nothing that could be done about the scars that were left behind. Not physical scars, though she did have one along her neck that wasn't ever going to go away... Bellatrix must have cursed the knife she used so that the damage down with it was permanent. Even that though wasn't as bad as the fear she felt... the pain she remembered clearly... no that was going to stay with her for the rest of her life.

"Yeah," Bill said pausing there for too long and there was a look in his scared face that said that he was understand her thoughts, "...you look better."

The rest of the day she manage to stay busy, keeping her mind off the dangerous topic that would have her balling on the floor if she let herself fully think about it. It was too hard for her to do this, for at first she was talking with Ron, always a good distraction. Then it was breakfast time, after which Ron and Hermione told Luna exactly what happened at her fathers house. The blonde girl took the news rather hard, and apologies to them for her father almost allowing them to be caught. At the same time she was sorry that her dad had to be in Azkaban.

After that Ron begged Hermione to play wizarding chess with him and off course he beat her rather easily. It was after that that Harry came back into the house and sat next to Ron and Hermione on the couch. The three of them realized that they had all had too much to deal with lately so the talked about useless, pointless prattle for the rest of the day.

The dreaded time came to soon for her. One minute she was talking and laughing with Ron, Harry, Luna and Dean and the next it was time to go to bed. She moved up the stair slowly, dreading what was going to happen there. She wouldn't be able to keep her mind off her torture whily she dreamed... she knew that. Just as she knew that her body was going to crash at some point in time and she wouldn't have much choice in the matter.

She had nearly fallen asleep a few times but she would hear Bellatrix crackle or her own screams or worse of all Ron screaming and she would snap out of it. She would than hug herself, and try to remind herself that it was over. After the third time this happened Hermione got up and made her way to the kitchen, thinking about making herself some coffee or something that will keep her awake. However, when she got there she found that she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked, her heart rate picking up and she imagine that it was a Death Eater had come so they could take her back to Malfoy Manner.

"Hermione?" a familar voice said and she relaxed again.

"Ron, you nearly scared be to death!" Hermione said. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Ron said in a distant voice that made Hermione realize that she wasn't the only one that was having nightmares... and that they were probably having the same nightmares.

Hermione pulled a chair next to him and as soon as she sat down she leaned her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do Ron?"

"I don't know," Ron sighed gravely.

"It might help..." she started to say, but bit her lips, she couldn't even say this out loud.

"What?" he said softly, but she shook her head. "Please tell me."

She sighed deeply and then said in a voice that he could barely hear, "it might help if we talk about what happened."

He wished he hadn't heard her, for he was sure he didn't ever want to talk about this, especially not now when he was still so hurt.

"I know... I don't want to either... but Ron I can't close my eyes... anytime I have a second to think... all I see..."

"Sh..." he said, wrapping his arms around him as she started to sob. "Please... don't cry..."

But of course Hermione couldn't stop herself from crying now, she was thinking about everything that happened and it that wasn't just going to go away.

"Come on Hermione... you're okay now," he said in a thick voice and she noticed that there was a few tears on her shoulder now. "I've got you."

"I know Ron," she said in a shaky voice. "I feel better when you're here... I don't have to think about that stuff when you're here."

"So why bring it up?" he said, grumbling slightly.

"Because we're never going to get better if we just ignore this," she sighed. "Please Ron..."

"What do you want me to say?" he said in a stiff voice.

"I don't know," she confessed, "but I'm sure I can help you if you just..."

"Help me! You want to help me!" he said, his voice filled with disgust and she shivered at that.

"Yes... like you help me..." she whispered.

"Help you!" he scoffed bitterly. "I didn't help you at all!"

"Of course you did Ron," she said leaning away from him so she could look him in the eye, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Ron..."

"Don't!" he said firmly. "I don't want to hear it... I... what happened is all my fault...!"

"How in the world do you work that out?" she asked incredulously.

He looked up at her, his eyes filled with pain and self loathing. "I should have been the one that was tortures! I should have made her take me..."

"Ron don't say that," she said touching his face but he moved his head away from her hand.

"It's true," he said gloomily.

"You tried... you offered yourself..."

"I should have tried harder..."

"If you had all that would have happened was she would have keep us both and force us to watch as she torture the other..."

"Do you really think she would have done that?"

"It wouldn't put it pass her... and it probably would have gotten the information she wanted faster... I never would have been able to stand it watching you get hurt..."

Ron flinched at this, he could see clearly enough how Hermione looked when she was being torture without actually having seen the act. It would be worse if he had to see it... he would have done anything to stop that from happening.

"Still..." he said stubbornly, tears starting to fall freely from his face. "I should have..."

"You saved me Ron... you got me out of that place," she said softly.

"No... it wasn't..." he protested.

"I know you had help... but it was you that got me out of there," she said firmly this time.

"I didn't..."

"And it was your screams that keep me going," she didn't let him interrupt her.

"They did?" he said softly.

"Yes... though it hurt hearing them, it reminded me that I had to keep strong... that you needed me to keep strong."

"Pain?" he questioned, his eyes looking shock by that word, he didn't mean to cause her more pain.

She closed her eyes slowly, knowing her words might hurt him, but she had to say them.

"I never wanted to hear you voice yell with so much pain," she said.

"That's supposed to be my line," he said weakly.

"I know," she said, moving her hand to brush the tears off his eyes. "But it doesn't mean it's not true to me too. I don't every want to hear you in so much pain again."

"Then don't get hurt," he suggested with almost a smile but of course there was no change he could manage that at the moment.

"I'll try not to," she said and than said thoughtfully, "I think she knew the moment that you had offer to take my place."

"Knew?"

"That she would be able to torture the both of us at the same time...I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself from screaming," she said starting to shake again, thinking that she caused him more pain because she was so vocal.

"Hermione," he said exasperated, pulling her closer to him again and holding her tightly to him.

"I picture her taking you," she whispered into his chest. "Instead of me... I get to hear you screaming... I can't stand it Ron... I can't imagine the pain you when through..."

"It's nothing to the pain you went through,"he mumbled.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said quickly. "But I don't want to argue about this."

Ron nodded his head and they stayed like that for a long time. However, after awhile Hermione got up and Ron looked at her sadly.

"Are you coming?" Hermione said holding out a hand to him.

"Where?" Ron said, looking confused now.

"To bed.. with me," Hermione said simply.

"I don't know," Ron said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on," Hermione said, this time taking his hand and forcing him to get up. He followed her to the small room that she shared with Luna. When they got to the bed though, he hesitated again.

"I"m not sure this is a good idea," Ron said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I... er... what I mean... er..." Ron tried to think of something, anything that would make sense but he was drawing a blank.

"Look, Ron, I'm never going to go to sleep with out," Hermione said a little impatient now. "Even before..." she bit her lip again trying not to think about what happened, "... I found it difficult to sleep without you... it's now impossible."

"Okay," Ron sighed and they climbed into the bed and made themselves feel comfortable. After a long silence he whispered, "Hermione?"

"Yeah," Hermione said sleepily, she could feel herself drifting off to sleep soon.

"Do you really think this will stop the nightmares?" he asked, for he was still quite afraid of going to sleep.

"I don't know Ron," Hermione sighed. "All I know is that if I do have a nightmare... at least I'll wake up in your arms... and I find that a comforting thought."

"Hm... I supposed it is," Ron said kissing the top of her head. It was all that he could ever ask for after all... having her there with him whenever he need her to be, and him doing the same for her. With that thought, he was finally able to close his eyes and the two of them were asleep in a manner of minutes.


	56. Shell Cottage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

Chapter Fifty Six

Shell Cottage

Hermione woke up feeling rather restful and happy that she hadn't dreamed of anything last night. She knew that Ron was awake too, for she could feel his hand playing with her hair. She leaned up to look at him and said, "hey."

"Hey," Ron said back, smiling at her.

"Did you sleep," Hermione asked.

"Yes... quite peacefully too," Ron smiled. Hermione was smiling again now, until she realized that it was already nine o'clock, much later in the day did she would normal get up. So they quickly made there way downstairs were everyone was already up and having breakfast. Ron rush to sit down at the table before everything was eaten and Hermione followed, smiling at his enthusiasm.

After breakfast it seemed that Griphook wanted to talk to Harry (and Ron and Hermione too) so they all made there way into the small bedroom. It seemed that goblin had given Harry's request some really thought and had decided to help them with one condition, that Harry would give him the sword of Gryffindor. Obviously they couldn't allow this to happen, the sword was too important to them... it was the only thing they had their hands on that could destroy the Horcruxes. However, the goblin's help was almost as important. After all what use would it be to have the sword if they couldn't get the Horcrux they needed to destroy with it.

Though Hermione knew he had little other choice, she was still not comfortable Harry chose to give the sword to the goblin after they were done with the quest. She knew Harry would keep his word, but she was pretty sure the goblin wouldn't appreciate when he learns he wouldn't get the sword right away. She didn't have a chance to talk to Harry about this though for several of days, for they were going over what they needed to do to get pass the considerable security at Gringotts.

"Harry," she said walking outside and finding him at the spot he had taken a liking to. No one could see where he was from inside the house and yet it was still inside of the safety of the Fidelius Charm.

"Hey," Harry said looking up at her before he turn his gaze back to the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Hermione smiled, taking a deep breath, enjoying the salty smell.

"Especially now," Harry said, he had a sad smile and the way he moved slightly made it clear that he didn't mind if she joined him.

"You mean at sunset," Hermione said, the fiery light dancing off the sea.

"Yes," Harry said. "It sort of makes me think of Ginny though..."

"Tell me something about this place that doesn't make you think of Ginny," Hermione pointed out.

"True," he smiled reflectively. "I just miss her a lot... and it's so much harder being here, talking to people... talking to Luna who was with her until around Christmas..."

"It makes you miss her more," Hermione said when he trailed off.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. They were slight for a long time as the sun sank into the ocean and the star started to fill the sky. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, looking defensive now, like he thought she was about to attack him or something.

Hermione sighed, it most have been too obvious that she was up to something. "I just wanted to ask if you really thought we're doing the right thing with Griphook."

"Argh," Harry groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You made yourself clear..."

"I know, and this is the last time I'll say this I swear," Hermione smiled at him.

"It better be," Harry mumbled.

"I just don't think it's wise to try and pull something on a goblin... especially when it involves a treasure," Hermione said. "Why don't you just tell him the truth..."

"Hermione, you know I can't tell anyone about the H... er... you-know-whats," Harry said looking around, seeming to make sure that no one was around them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking about that. I was just thinking that if you told Griphook that you would need the sword for a while, but after you were done with it you would give it to him... I don't see why you have to try and hide when you'll give him the sword."

"Because I can't be sure that that would work," Harry sighed, looking up at the sky again. "I need Griphook's help too much to offer something like that and have him reject it. He probably wouldn't trust my word after that and tried to steal the sword or something..."

"And he might do that anyways," Hermione pointed out. "What happens if he runs off with the sword before we can stop him... before we can even use it to destroy whatever Horcrux there is in the vault."

"Then he does... it's a risk I'm just going to have to take," Harry sighed.

"I don't like this," Hermione grumbled.

"Noted," Harry said, and she knew the discussion was over. She moved to get up but he grabbed her hand. Turning back to face him she noticed his eyes were sad.

"Harry... what is it?" Hermione said, worried.

"I'm sorry," Harry said miserably.

"Harry, there is nothing to be sorry about," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," Harry scoffed. "There's so many thing that I did wrong..."

"H..." she tried to protest but he gave her a look that seemed to be saying that he had to get this off his chest, and she just had to let him.

"I didn't know what I was getting us into... I should have been more prepared, but instead I had to lean on you from the very beginning," Harry said. "I know there is nothing wrong with that, but I should have planed more. Then, when Ron was gone... I was completely useless to you. I couldn't even keep myself out of a depression let alone be there for you like you need...

"And if that wasn't bad enough when Ron came back I distanced myself more, trying to watch V- argh," Harry exclaimed, getting up now and starting to pace, tears starting to form in his eyes. "There I go again, I almost said his bloody name and I know what it will do but I can't stop myself! It was all my fault that we were caught... it's my fault that you got hurt..."

"Harry," Hermione said getting up, unable to watch him hurt like this. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm not ever going to blame you for what happened... and I don't want you to either."

"I can't help it," Harry mumbled, hugging her back. "I can't stand hearing you screaming like that."

"I know," Hermione said soothingly.

"And I'm sorry I was such a crappy leader before," Harry added, "but I'm going to do better from now on."

"I know that too, Harry," Hermione leaned back this time to smile at him. "You changed so much since that night... you know what you're doing now."

"I wouldn't go that far," Harry gave a watering chuckle. "I just know I'm on the right path now."

"That's good," Hermione said.

"I think we should head inside," Harry said, obviously uncomfortable about sharing so much of his feelings. "It smells as if dinner is almost ready."

O

Most of the time after that the trio spent at Shell Cottage was inside the small bedroom with the goblin, planning their great heist. It was hard work making sure they had everything covered, but they were slowly making progress and coming up with a good plan. Depending on the the day the trio would have some extra time after that to do other things.

During one of these free times Hermione asked Luna what Hogwarts was like this last year and she didn't like anything she heard. Not the fact that the Muggle Studies was now being used as a way to spread the Death Eaters propaganda. Not the fact that Defense Against the Dark Arts was now just Dark Arts and they were teaching the students to use horrible curses, including the Cruciatus Curse. She really hated that one, thinking about people her age learning that and worse that they were expected to use it on other students.

"I can't believe it," Hermione after hearing this. "I never thought it would be like that at Hogwarts... it must be horrible," she added, thinking of the castle that she had always felt safe in now filled with torture and pain.

"No, it's not very pleasant there anymore," Luna sighed.

"How did you handle that?" Hermione asked.

"With your help of course," Luna smiled at her. "Ginny said that you give her a few thing... helped her restart the DA."

"Yeah... I thought she might need to rebel against something, but I never imagined that it would be this bad," Hermione sighed.

"No, I don't think anyone thought it would be that bad," Luna agreed solemnly. "But being part of the DA helped. It help those of us who couldn't stand the way things are and it help those that were... suffering with what was going on."

"Luna?" Hermione said looking confused.

"Poor Neville, it looks like he's going to have to go on alone now that both Ginny and I aren't able to go back to Hogwarts," Luna sighed.

"I'm sure he can handle it," Hermione said, but she didn't like thinking of her friend at this dreary Hogwarts without his friends.

"Oh, of course he can, he really is good at leading us," Luna assured her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked, coming in the living room.

"I thought you were with Ron and Harry," Hermione said. "They said something about need some guy time..."

"Yeah, I was," Dean chuckled at her choice of words, "but I sensed that they wanted to be alone... though I doubt they would mind if you went out to join them."

"I think I will," Hermione said, as she left she could hear Luna and Dean now talking. She needed some time to deal with what she had heard about Hogwarts so instead of looking for her boys, she went to Harry's favorite spot and looked out into the ocean.

By the time dinner came by she was resolved not to tell the boys about what was going on at Hogwarts, oh she would tell them if they asked, but until then she was just going to keep this to herself. They (especially Harry) didn't need to hear how horrible it was there for there was nothing they could do to stop it... in fact the best way to stop it was to finish their quest. All this information would do was serve to distract them and they didn't need that.

They stayed at Shell Cottage for just about a month. Hermione was displeased to admit that she did have nightmares even when she was sleeping in Ron's arms. However, she was right about one thing, that if she had to have this nightmares Ron's arms was the best place to wake up in. He just had a way about him were he was able to sooth her worries out in no time. Ron, too, would have nightmares, and she felt good that she was at least able to repay the favor.

It was now late in April and Bill had just came back from taking Ollivander to Ron's Aunt's house (which the rest of the Weasleys were staying at). They were just about to sit down to enjoy there somewhat late meal when there was a knock on the door. This of course had everyone panicking, seeing as how troubling times, however seeing as no one should be able to see the house if Bill hadn't told them about it, it should be okay. Now the only worry was what kind of news that this visitor would bring, again there mind filling with dread due to the dark times they were in.

It turned out, however, to be Remus and he had the best news that anyone could give them. He had came tumbling in the house exclaiming that the baby was born, and that his name was Ted (named after Tonks's now died father). This had everyone cheering, and it really was good to see Remus look so excited and out of control for he normal was so posed. Then he was making Harry the godfather of little Ted, and she couldn't have been happier for this decision. She knew Harry would make an excellent godfather. Unfortunately, Remus couldn't stay long, he had to get back to his family but everyone keep up the celebration for a long time after he had left.

She was so excited about this news that she even keep talking about this with Ron when they had gone to bed. "I really can't wait to I get to see him," she said, they seemed to have come to a silent agreement that they wouldn't discuss the real possibility that something might happen and they would never be about to meet this child. They had decide to just think that the world was a safe place for this one night.

"Me neither, I'd like to see his hair change into all the colors of the rainbow," Ron chuckled.

"I'm sure he's adorable," Hermione sighed.

"Yes, but seeing as it's nearly one, perhaps we should try to get to sleep," Ron suggested.

"You're right," Hermione said kissing him softly on the lips before leading down to try to fall asleep. She didn't have a nightmare that night but she did have a vivid dream, where Ron was holding a little girl with read hair in his arms as she watched them, placing a hand on her round belly. She woke the next morning with this image fresh in her mind and she made sure that it wasn't something she was going to forget anytime soon.


	57. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Gringotts

It was few days later and Hermione was laying awake. She knew that there was a million things to do that day, that she should be up and preparing for it, but she couldn't make herself get up. If everything worked out the way it was supposed to, this afternoon they would be on there own again, living in the tent that she had borrowed from Bill. They would be leaving the only security and peace they had gain in the month while they had stayed at Bill and Fleur's little cottage, ans she was terrified of that. Would she feel safe in this new tent after everything that had happened a Malfoy Manner. Knowing that no matter how good her charms are, they will all fail if anyone said Voldemort's name.

"Hey," Ron said when he noticed her stiffen. Of course she knew he was a wake, he hadn't slept anymore than she did that night... he was just a scared of what was coming as she was but neither one of them spoke.

"I'm okay," Hermione sighed.

"No you're not," Ron disagreed. "How can you be with everything that we're going to be doing tomorrow... er... actually today... in just an hour."

"Fine, do you want to hear I'm a nervous wreck right now?" Hermione mumbled.

"You didn't have to say it, I know you were," Ron said and she knew that he was smirking. "If you weren't you would have been down in the kitchen hours ago working on every little detail of our plan."

"I've been thinking it over in here," Hermione admitted, "but I couldn't bare to get up."

"Hm..." Ron hummed and his smiled turned soft before his mind filled with worry. "It's different this time isn't."

"This time?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I was just thinking about how we all were before we went to the Ministry," Ron explained. "We were all nervous of course, and we weren't sure of what we were going to find there... just like now. However, we thought that we could have come back to Grimmauld Place... that we had somewhere safe to go. We also had no clue how difficult it would be living in a tent. Now we do, and we're just going to have to go back to it, because we don't have any other choice."

"I suppose," Hermione sighed. "It does make it harder to leave doesn't it... knowing what we're going to have to face once we're done with our task."

"That's if we even can accomplish our task, I mean for all we know we're going to fail miserably and all this extra worry was for nothing," Ron said.

"Maybe," Hermione allowed. "But somehow I think we'll be able to do it."

"Really, you think we're actually going to rob Gringotts and get away with it when no one else has!" Ron said. "Just like that, not worried at all."

"I didn't say I wasn't worried," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I just... well, we've been doing things that are impossible since we've gotten to Hogwarts haven't we. I think I've stop believe things can be impossible."

"I'm sure Luna will be happy to hear that," Ron chuckled, "you and her can go look for her Crumbled-horn Snorlack creature."

"No thank you," Hermione giggled. "But I suppose it probably would be best if I don't try to tell her all of her creatures aren't real simply because I haven't hear about them."

"Wow, I can see your mind boarding as we speak," Ron teased.

"Shut up," Hermione playfully slapped him.

"Hermione," Ron said an the change in his tone caught her in surprised. She sat up so she could look into his eyes, which were boring into hers. "I just have a feeling... that something big is coming, I just what you to know how important you are to me."

"I know Ron," Hermione said, his words sending a panic through her.

"And if something happens to me, tell my family how much I care about them," Ron said softly, not looking into her eyes now.

"R-ron..." Hermione shuddered.

"Sh..." Ron said soothingly, wiping the barely form tears out of her eyes. "I don't think anything will happen... I just need to know that they'll understand if... if something does."

"And you'll tell my..." Hermione started to said, nodding at his words, thinking it was reasonable. She was thinking of her own parents now, but that thought pulled her up short. Her parents were in Australia and they had no idea who she was. The worst of it was, she didn't know if it was be better for them to stay ignorant of her existed or to get their memories back only to find out she was gone.

"Don't worry Mione," Ron said, wrapping his arms around her. "Nothing is going to happen to you... to either of us. We're going to help Harry win this damn war and the three of us are going to find your parents and than live the rest of our lives happily ever after."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Hermione questioned, it seemed so unlikely that they could all survive this war when so many people wanted them dead.

"Anything possible, remember," Ron smiled at her and she couldn't help smiling back.

O

Hermione was starting to really hate this plan. She was now in the Leaky Cauldron talking to a very scared looking Tom, the bartender there, and being told off by Harry for being too nice to him. However, the real reason she hated this plan was because she was impersonating the one witch she hated (and feared) more than any other. They had figured that the best way to get into the Lestrange vault was for someone to pose as Bellatrix, and she was the lucky one to get that job. She supposed it was better to be Bellatrix than to have to see her, but it was a little disconcerting having Harry and the other (and especially Ron) look at her with such loathing (and in the bartenders case fear).

Another part of the plan that she didn't like was the fact that she had to use Bellatrix wand. She mourned for the lost of her wand, feeling as if she had lost something more than just a tool or object but more like losing a friend. She felt a little guilty for telling Harry that his trouble with his borrowed wand was all in his head, for know she knew exactly what he had meant. Still, she felt that any other wand would have been better to use, for this was the wand that had tortured her not to long ago, and using it made her feel dirty. But no, she had to use this wand where as Ron was now using Wormtail's and Harry had Draco's, both boys finding it a lot easier getting good results out of there wand. Of course she was still able to cast her charms, but she could feel it take a lot more out of her than it had with her own wand.

"Well, we'll be on our way now," Hermione said as coldly as she could mustered, the voice coming out of her mouth making her want to cringe. She turned to go the to alley way that would lead to Diagon Alley, and Ron, who was transfigured so much that she could hardly find anything she recognized in him. She knew that Harry was somewhere in the room too, but she couldn't see him because he was under his Invisibility Cloak with Griphook on his back.

It was horrible seeing the Diagon Alley the way it was now; dark, deserted except for a few people that looked as if they had lost everything. Some of this people would look up at her and than tried to hide, but some of them begged her for their wand back... telling her that they were magical. One even came at her, after demanding to know where his children where and Ron had to curse him. All of this made her sick, but she didn't have time to think about that as someone was calling to her.

She tried to act as cold and superior as Bellatrix would, and she hated how it came almost easily to her, she could remember all of Bellatrix's mannerism that she had shown while Hermione was being tortured. Of course she was now talking to another Death Eater and she had to act friendly, but in a Bellatrix kind of friendly way, whatever that means.

She felt her heart race when Travis, the Death Eater she was now talking to, mentioned their escape and how the Malfoys seemed to have been imprisoned in their house. She had to act as arrogantly as she could manage as her fear of being discovered raged through her, but she must have been convincing enough for Travis didn't question her farther about the incident. However, she soon discovered that she wasn't going to be able to get by the wizard, for he too was going to Gringotts and they were force to move on with him.

The first barrier they had to get past was the wizards that guarded the doors, who were there to check if someone was trying to conceal anything. It wasn't that difficult, a little Confunding Charm by Harry and the wizards didn't know what to do with themselves. Once in the doors, however, they would have to fool the tricky goblins that they were who they said they were and that would be much more difficult.

Then it proved to be even more difficult than any one of them could have guessed because the goblin's seemed to have been warned that someone was might try to impersonate Bellatrix. She was shocked when the goblin had said she had a new wand, protesting because she knew that was the only proof they could possible have that she was Bellatrix. However, once Travis too started talking about her wand being new, she felt that something else was going on and she was just going to have to go along with it. Whatever it was it seemed to be working, for the old goblin they were talking to was now leading them to the cart, carrying a Clankers, which she knew was used to scare off the dragon that guarded the vault they were going to.

It turned out that Harry had used the Imperius Curse on the goblin and Travis. She was shocked that he would do that (it was one of the three Unforgivable Curse after all) but she knew that it was the only way they had to get where want they need, so she didn't say anything to him. They hurried into the cart, all of them feeling that the goblins were going to realize soon, if they haven't already, that something was wrong with them. It seemed like they face difficulties sooner than later because they were doused with some kind of enchanted water that had made all of their disguises vanished. If she wasn't so scared of what this meant, she would have been glad to be rid of Bellatrix's face.

"Come on, we've going to hurry," Harry said, and there was nothing to it. Though they knew the goblins were sealing they're exit, they also knew that they had to get into the vault and finish their task before they could worry about that. Griphook and the other goblin, who Harry had to put the Imperius Curse on again, where using the Clankers, she glimpsed the dragon that was down here, but she didn't pay attention to it as the were now standing inside of the vault.

As they made there way inside, the vault door closed behind them. They quickly discovered that there was several charms placed on the everything that was in the vault so that if you touched anything it would multiply and grow hot... the outcome of this was that they would be buried and burned alive for trying to rob the vault. It was a good theory as they found out, for it wasn't long before they had accidentally hit something, there shoe, clothes and skin being burned in the process. It didn't help that Ron and Hermione had no clue what they were looking for and if it wasn't Hufflepuff's cup than neither would Harry.

However, one thing seemed to be going their way, for Harry had exclaimed that it was indeed the cup, and he was point at the tiny cup. The only problem now was how they were going to get it, for of course they couldn't summon it, and even if they could, once they touched it, it would have burned their hands. Harry however, had the bright idea that he could use the sword of Gryffindor to get the cup and he was correct in the assumption that it could touch anything in the vault but it turned out that none of them could reach the cup even with the sword. So Hermione was force to levitate him, which caused him to bump into several treasures in the vault cause the two goblins, Ron and Hermione to get burned by them. It seemed like they were going to be trapped in the vault forever, as she tried to lift the poor Imperius goblin out of the burning treasure, for he was in danger of drowning in it, when suddenly the door opened and they were spilling out of the vault.

Her relief vanished in a minute as she realized that they might have survived the burning treasure, but they were now surrounded by angry goblins... all looking ready to kill them. That was except for Griphook, who seemed to be holding the sword of Gryffindor as he run, screaming that they where thieves and asking for help. She grimaced at the fact, but she knew something like this was liking to happen, she had warned Harry after all, that the goblin wasn't going to stand by them if he thought they were going to double cross him.

They fired stunning curses at the advancing goblins, but it was useless, they were too many of them, and there were wizards coming too. She heard Harry cry the curse that broke the dragons chains and she felt her stomach drop. She wanted to call Harry mad, for that was the only explanation she could think for him letting the dragon loose and climbing onto it's back, but as Ron grabbed her hand and forced her on the dragon too, she knew this was the only way out.

They dragon took off without any warning and all they could do was hold onto the beast as it tried to get out of Gringotts, seeming to be excited that it was no longer chained. As it clawed at the ceiling she sent a curse to help the dragon out, and suddenly they were in daylight and they were free. They had once again done the impossible and the thrill of getting out of there alive prevented her from realizing at first that she was once again flying on a creatures back. She closed her eyes after one second of seeing how quickly the scenery seemed to go by as the flew high above the ground. This was the third magical creature that she had flown on, and though she was at least able to see what she was sitting on (as oppose to her ride on the thestrals) she found that she didn't like this any better than those times.

It didn't help that they had no idea where they were going, or when they would be able to get off this dragon, or indeed, how to get off it safely. They flew like this for hours, not even being able to talk to each other because the wind caused by the dragons wings was too loud for them to hear one another. That was until it was getting later in the day and the dragon seemed to be slowing down, starting to descend towards the lake that was now below them. At this time she was able to hear Harry say that they should try to get off the dragon now by jumping into the lake. Now that was the last thing she wanted to do, being highly afraid of failing from a great height, but she knew that this was better than facing the dragon when it landed and realized that it had brought a few highly edible stowaways. The fall, as expected, wasn't fun, nor was it that pleasant being doused by the cold, murky water, but it was nice to be on solid ground again.

"Wow!" Ron said after they had gotten to land, as Harry put up the protective charms and Hermione on took out the little bottle of dittany that she had that would help heal the burns they got in the vault. She also pulled out dry robes for them and pumpkin juice. "I can't believe that we actually did it!"

"I know, I thought that we were caught for sure," Harry said looking relieved and pulling out the tiny cup that they were looking for.

"Of course now that that little, two-timing jerk took the sword..." Ron grumbled.

"We're back to being in a tent with a Horcrux to keep us company," Harry finished for him.

"Well, at least you're not going to make us wear it for any period of them," Ron chuckled. "It shouldn't be as bad as the locket."

"I wondering what going to happen to it," Hermione said, she was watching the dragon drink it's fill of water. It was odd that she would have a different perspective of it now, but she supposed that seeing as it had saved their life and she was again on solid ground, it didn't seem so bad. "Do you think it will be alright?"

"Merlin that flight has made you mental," Ron said looking at Hermione incredulous, "it's a dragon it can look after itself. We're the ones you should be worried about you know."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure that you noticed," Ron said, "but I'm pretty sure that they had realized that we had broken into Gringotts!"

Harry couldn't help but snort at that and soon all three of them were laughing. It was a hysterical kind of laughter that was fueled by once again nearly escaping capture and torture by inches, but it was still nice to laugh.

"What are we going to do?" all good things had to end and as usually she was the one to bring everyone back to earth. "You-Know-Who is going to know what we're going to be doing... he's going to know that we're after his Horcruxes now!"

The boys gave each other a nervous look and Ron tried to plead that no one would tell Voldemort about this, but they all knew that wasn't likely. Hermione turned to Harry then to share a skeptically glance, but his eyes were rolling back and he collapsed on the ground.

"HARRY!" she screamed moving over to him and Ron was was right behind her.

"It must be the connection with You-Know-Who," Ron said, his face was pale as he looked at his friend. "They must be telling him... about the cup..."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, but that didn't really make her feel better at all, obviously Voldemort had to be furious at the moment and that couldn't be good for anyone. It took Harry nearly ten minutes to come out of his trance.

Upon seeing their faces he obviously realized they noticed his slip into Voldemort's mind and he simply said, "he knows!"

Ron and Hermione groaned, knowing that it was going to be more difficult for them now that Voldemort knew... surely he was going to make it harder for them to find the last Horcrux and get anywhere near his snake.

"And I know where the last Horcrux is," Harry said and they looked at him with astonishment; they never dreamed that Harry would know so easily where it would be. "It's at Hogwarts like I know it would be!"

"But... Harry what's going on!" Hermione asked.

"I saw it... they told him about the cup," Harry shuddered at something and she could only imagine the terror Voldemort would show when that news was brought to him. "He realized we where after his Horcruxes and he started to thinking about them... and the last one is at Hogwarts!"

As he was explaining this Ron picked up the cup Horcrux and put it in his pocket as Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak.

"What are you doing?" Hermione questioned, looking between the two of them with a growing sense of dread, this was all happening too quickly.

"We have to go to Hogwarts!" Harry said.

"But we don't have a plan!" Hermione said, "we need a plan."

"We don't have time of that," Harry shook his head. "He's checking on all of the other Horcruxes right now as we speak... he thinks that the one at Hogwarts is safest because of Snape, but there are only a few hours before he will show up there! We have to go there now... it's the only chance we have!"

"But..." Hermione tried to think of something to say, anything that will stop this from all happening.

"There nothing for it Hermione, we have to do this, and we have to do it now," Ron said, holding out a hand for her and helping her up. She saw the look of dread in Ron's eyes too and she knew that he was just as scared as she was but he was determined to face this now. She nodded her head and Harry put the Cloak over the three of them.

She knew in that moment, as they watched the dragon fly away, that they were going to to have to fight... that despite everything that had happened already today, that even greater dangers laid ahead of them, and this was likely to end in a bloody battle.


	58. The Lost Diadem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Fifty-Eight

The Lost Diadem

There was no relaxing it seemed. The second that their feet had hit the floor in Hogsmeade there was a loud noise alerting the Death Eaters and Snatchers that they were in the town... that someone was there that shouldn't be. They quickly realized that they wouldn't be able to go back the way the came because it seemed that there was an anti-apparating charm placed on the town. The only thing they had going for them was the fact that they were using the Invisibility Cloak and it wasn't able to be summoned away from them. Still, it wasn't going to help them much in the end, not when they where surrounded by so may enemies that were now calling the Dementors, who couldn't see but sense people. She grabbed Ron's arm tightly, she wasn't going to let him disappear on them again...

"_Expecto patronum_!" Harry shouted aa a few of the Dementors came close and she couldn't blame him for doing that one bit. She didn't want those vile creatures to suck out her soul, she would rather be tortured again than have that happen; even dying would be preferable to that. However, it did mean that everyone now knew the general location of where they were.

"Potter," an unexpected voice came from behind them, and they looked up to see the bartender from Hoghead. "Potter get in here... quickly... they're coming."

It wasn't a hard decision to make, after all if they stayed they would be captured or killed, this was their only hope. They all ran through the door just in time, for they Death Eaters had now shown up and where pestering the bartender. Hermione was worried that the Death Eaters might hurt him, as he tried to insist that he was the one that both sent off the alarm and the Patronus. It was just lucky that his Patronus was the form or a goat and was close enough to fool the Death Eaters that it was the one that was just used.

After the Death Eater were gone, the bartender came back, seeming upset that they had come here, saying that it wasn't safe for them, but Harry wasn't going to back down to that. That was about the time when he realized that the bartender was actually Aberforth Dumbledore. It seemed that he had been trying to watch over Harry this year, and he was the one that had sent Dobby to saved them (it was hard to be reminded of what happened to poor Dobby after he saved them).

As Harry continued to insist that they were going to Hogwarts whether Aberforth liked it or not, the bartender started telling them all about what had really happened to Ariana, by the end of which Hermione found herself crying. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been on that girl if she had to try to hold in her own magic... if she was afraid of her own power. She couldn't have imagined how hard it was on the rest of her family to try and stay together when they had experience such tragedy. And it was impossible to imagine the pain both Dumbledore brothers must have felt after she had died... wondering if they were the one that had killed her.

Still, in the end, Harry had to go on, even if it turned out that he was just some kind of pawn... some kind of strategy that Albus had worked out, that being what Aberforth seemed to think was happening. Harry really didn't have a choice, he couldn't let things go on the way they were... it wasn't in him to just walk away and let others suffer. Ron and Hermione had no choice but to follow him, not that either of them would have it any other way. They knew they had to end this war as quickly as possible and the only way to do that was carrying on.

It seemed that Harry had convinced Aberforth, for he did the best thing that they could hope for. He opened a hidden passage... so hidden that even they hadn't hear of it and they were giving the only safe way into the castle. He also seemed to have called someone to joined them, for befroe they know it, Neville was standing before them.

"Oh my... Neville... what happened to you!" Hermione exclaimed upon seeing her friend covered in bruises, scratches, and burn marks. This of course didn't stop her from hugging her friend or for almost smiling at how happy he had seemed to be see them.

"What, this... it's nothing," Neville said chuckling. "It's been all over the news... did you guys really escape Gringotts on a dragon!"

"Yep," Ron said proudly, but he too was looking at his friend with some concern.

"Brilliant!" Neville beamed. "Come on... everyone is going to want to see you."

They followed Neville and as the walked through the passageway he filled them in about everything that had gone on at Hogwarts. Having already heard most of this from Luna, Hermione was looking closely at her friend. He seemed to have gain a lot of confidence while they were gone, and it seemed that he had taken to leadership similarly to how Harry did. Reluctantly and yet finding that he was good at it.

Once Neville mentioned his grandma however she started paying more attention, for Luna hadn't known about that. She had to admit that it was a good plan to have Death Eaters threatened to hurt his family to try to make him behave, and she was just glad that his grandma was able to handle herself. When he started talking about his stay in the Room of Requirement she was impressed at how he was able to make it bend to his will and supply a safe haven of him... and apparently anyone that wanted to stand up to the Death Eaters in Hogwarts.

There was a problem with the next step of the plan however. First off, Harry had no idea what he was looking for... all he knew was that one of the Horcruxes was hidden at Hogwarts. Then there was the fact that everyone that had been force to retreat to the Room of Requirement now believe that Harry had come back to fight... was there to make a stand against Voldemort. Hermione seriously hoped that this wasn't going to be the case, but she had to admit that it was a likely eventually and that it was good that there were people there to help them. Still, it wouldn't be enough if it were to come to a fight... all it would mean was that more people would likely get killed.

Luna and Dean arrived to the Room of Requirement at that moment, through the same passageway that the trio had just used and Harry started to get really agitated. He didn't want to involve all the people that were here now... he still had hopes that they could find the other Horcrux and get out of the castle before Voldemort could come.

"Harry, the least you can do is let us help you," a new voice said from the passageway and they all turned too see Ginny closely followed by Fred, George and Lee Jordan.

"Ginny," Harry said, half ecstatic half exasperated. That didn't stop him for even a partial second from wrapping her in his arms and kissing her soundly.

"Hmph, I know that you missed me too, but I think I'll take a handshake over a snog session," Fred said after Harry and Ginny had and broke apart. Several people sniggered, there was a lot of wolf whistling and a few people mumbled, I knew they were going out.

"What are you doing here Gin?" Harry whispered to her.

"Neville sent us a message... Harry, I want to help you," Ginny said pleading.

"I know," Harry sighed, his eyes turning miserable. "I just wish you would have stayed away... now I'm going to have to worry about you."

"It seems like you were worried about me a lot," Ginny said holding up the necklace that she had made for herself, the matching one was around Harry's own neck. The charm on them made it so they would heat up anytime that they would think of the other, and the necklace for both of them had been warm nearly the whole time durning their separation.

"I wasn't always worrying," Harry smiled, "But we really don't have time for this right now. I need to find something."

"What?" Neville asked, breaking into the conversation, still looking determined to help.

"Harry... just tell them," Ron said in a whispered that only Harry, Ginny, and Hermione could hear. "I know you don't want to put them in danger..."

"But you don't have to do everything on your own," Hermione finished. "You don't have to tell them everything... they might be able to help use without knowing what you're talking about."

As they said this, Harry watched as more people started showing up, it seemed that Neville's message had gone out to all of the old members of the DA and they were all now showing up. People like his old Quidditch time (including Oliver Wood who wasn't in the DA but must have been told about this by one of the others) and Cho Chang.

"Fine," Harry sighed, and then said loudly, "We're looking for something- something that will help us defeat V- argh... You-Know-Who. It's in Hogwarts, but I don't know where it is. I don't even know what it might be, but it might have something to do with Ravenclaw. Has anyone seen anything like that... come across something with an eagle on it... or something like that?"

He looked at the Ravenclaws, hoping to see one of them look like they knew what he was talking about, but none of them did. They all looked thoughtfully, but like they didn't know what he was talking about.

"It could be the lost diadem," Luna said, who was standing next to Neville. She had given him a hug, and an awkward one to Ginny too (awkward because Harry seemed reluctant to let Ginny go). Harry questioned her about this... the other Ravenclaws looking skeptically, and he seemed to be almost as much. However, in the end it was the only lead they had and they were in a desperate need to hurry up.

"I've got to go and check this out," Harry said. "Luna... you'll show me where it is won't you?"

"Of course," Luna said cheerfully and Harry took out his cloak.

"I'll be right back... I swear," Harry said, looking at Ginny this time. They were both reluctant to leave each other again after what had just happened. But Ginny nodded her head, knowing it was best and Harry and Luna left the room.

"It feels odd just letting him go..." Hermione commented, she had been with Harry for the last nine months. He hadn't always been in sight of her, but he had always been around... she supposed he wasn't really that far from her now, but it felt that way when there were dangers all around them.

"I know..." Ron started to say but one of the twins wrapped his arm around Ron's neck as the other went to hug Hermione.

"Merlin, you two look skinny... didn't you get to eat at all on your dangerous mission," Fred said, he was the one that was hugging Hermione, but he than move to switch places with his twin.

"Not as much as we would like," Ron chuckled, it felt so good to see them again, but he was trying to stay focus; there were still things they had to do.

"Ron, I don't think you eat as much as you would like at home and Mum makes enough to feed an army," Ginny smiled at him, as she moved to hug both her brother and best friend.

"So what have you lot been up to since we're gone," Fred asked.

"A lot," Hermione said, "but we really don't have time to take about this now..." her smile being fall off her face.

"I know... we're going to have to start preparing for a fight," George agreed with a uncharacteristic grave face. "Just so you know, we left a note for Mum and Dad that is about to draw there attention," he looked down at his watch and waited five seconds, "... now. They'll probably be here in a few minutes."

"We thought it would be best if the order knew about this," Fred added.

"But of course we didn't want them to try and stop us," Ginny said. "So we made the note invisible to them until... a few seconds ago apparently."

"That's probably good," Hermione said sighing. "I know Harry's not going to like it, but the truth is things are probably going to turn bad... and fast."

"How... how do you know that?" Ginny asked, looking a little pale at Hermione's expression.

"We just do," Ron said. "Look... I don't want to be rude... but I think me and Hermione have to do something..."

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

"Go to the bathroom," Ron said, and looked at Ginny gravely.

"Ow... I get it, you want to shag your girlfriend one last time before the fight," George said, causing both Ron and Hermione to turn red. Hermione more so than Ron for she wasn't sure what he was up to.

Ginny on the other hand was looking Ron in the eyes, his expression was captivating to her and she felt a chill go down her spin... she thought she knew exactly where he was talking about.

"Yeah, that's it," Ron said as he turned to George, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Hermione's arm and a couple of the brooms that were in the room, which confused everyone and headed for the cupboard that Harry had gone out of.

As they walked through the inclosed passageway that was leading to some unknown destination of the castle Ron explained the idea he came up with.

"Ronald... what are we doing," Hermione questioned. "And if you think I'm going to shag you at a time like this, you have another thing coming to you."

"Hermione," Ron chuckled at that. "Of course I don't think that. I'm surprised you would even suggest that. No I just was thinking that we really are going to need to find out how to destroy a Horcrux and fast, because I don't know who much time we're going to have... I don't know if we're really going to have a change of getting out of here."

"No... I don't think so either," Hermione said. "But I still don't understand where we are going?"

"Like I was saying, I was trying to think of how to destroy the Horcrux, but at the same time I was thinking about all the stuff that's been going on this year and well one thing lead to another and I realized what we had to do," Ron explained.

"Will you just tell me what you mean already!" Hermione groaned, they had reached an invisible wall that lead to the castle they looked around and noticed that there was no one there, but Hermione didn't let Ron continue... she had to know what he meant before she was going to move.

"The basilisk," Ron said simply.

Hermione gasped, remember quite clearing that Harry had killed a basilisk and it's remains were no sitting miles below the school... it's fangs would still be quite poisonous... they would be enough to destroy the Horcrux they had. "Ron that's brilliant!"

"Thanks," Ron smiled, "but you don't have to sound so surprised."

"I'm not surprised you git," Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm, before turning to the invisible wall and making sure that it was empty one last time and then made her way through it. The were in the fifth floor corridor and but they quickly made they're way to Moaning Muritel's bathroom.

When they got there, Ron walked to the sink he knew to be the one that was to open the Chamber of Secrets and Hermione noticed a problem in their plan.

"Ron... how are we supposed to open this thing? You have to be a parselmouth to open it!"

"Don't worry about that," Ron said looking at the tap, looking like he was trying to remember something. He started making a rasping noise that she assumed was supposed to be parselmouth. She looked at the sink hopefully, but nothing happened.

"Ron... I think you have to know what to say... you can't just hissed at it," Hermione sighed, after a minute of just standing there.

"I know that," Ron growled at her. "Sorry... I didn't mean to take it out on you... I'm just frustrated. We need to do this while Harry's off trying to find out what the other Horcrux is... Damnit."

"Ron, it's okay," Hermione sighed. "I know you want to do this, but you can't expect yourself to just start speaking parseltongue."

"But I know this," Ron grumbled. "I heard Harry said this... twice in my life I have heard him say this and they were two days that I would never forget... I have to remember."

"Ron, look at me," Hermione said softly, finally understanding his crazed state and so knowing what to do now to calm him down. Ron looked at her in the eyes, his heart seemed to pound at the complete faith and love he saw there; but it hurt to look at her, too, he knew a fight was coming and he was afraid that he was going to lose her.

"I know you can do this Ron," Hermione said confidently. "You've never let us down in the past and you never will."

"So no pressure," Ron grumbled, but he was smirking. Hermione didn't answer him, she just kissed him on the cheek.

Ron turned back to the tap and concentrate more than he ever had in the past... he could almost hear Harry's words in his head as he hissed out what ever it was he needed to, judging by the fact that the chamber started to open. Hermione kissed him again before they both went down the hole that would lead them to basilisk body and a means to destroy the Horcrux they had.


	59. In the Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Fifty-Nine

In the Chamber of Secrets

Harry was standing in front of the a statue in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room. There was a Death Eater on the floor that Luna had just curse, saving Harry from being caught, but it wasn't quick enough to stop the warning going out to Voldemort. Harry grimaced at the unconscious Death Eater, he had felt Voldemort joy when he thought that Harry was caught. There was only a little while before that monster was going to come here knowing that Harry was in the castle.

The knock at the the door cause Harry to move, getting under the cloak with Luna. He waited as the second Death Eater was let in the room by McGonagall and Harry had no problem in cursing this Death Eater himself (especially after he spat in McGonagall face).

"Potter! What are you doing here?" McGonagall said, seemed shocked, but that didn't stop her form binding the to Death Eater in bonds that will make them unable to go anywhere.

"Voldemort knows I'm here," Harry said, and McGonagall shivered at that as Luna dropped the Cloak from her shoulders.

"Are we allowed to say his name now?" Luna said cheerfully.

"Harry... it's not safe here for you," McGonagall said, showing concern for him.

"Nowhere is safe for me Professor," Harry shrugged, "But Dumbledore has given me a job and I'm going to do it. I have to find this thing..." and explained to her the best he could about what he was looking for and asked her if she knew anything about the lost Diadem.

"I'm sorry Potter, I don't know anything," McGonagall said gravely. "Come on, there are things that need to be done."

Harry followed her, telling her about the passageway that the other students could use to get out of the school safely and she seemed grateful to hear of that. Just after she had sent a message to the other teachers, Snape showed up.

"Potter," he said, but McGonagall stood between them.

"You will leave him alone!" she said coldly.

"I do not wish to fight," Snape said, looking at her wand warily, his own wand was at his side, ready for use.

"No, you just want to bring Potter to your master!" McGonagall's voice grew colder that it was before.

"If you just..." Snape started to say but McGonagall fired on him and the duel between the two started. It was fierce and Harry was owed about how strong... and ingenuously each of them dueled. Snape had seemed to gain a slight advantage, but before he could press it, Harry sent a curse at him, that made Snape back off.

"I don't want to fight," Snape said again, for behind a wall that he seemed to be gathering himself at.

"And you expect me to believe anything you say!" Harry shouted. "You killed Dumbledore!"

There was a pointed silence before Harry heard Snape said, "_Expecto patronum!"_

The silver light came out and Harry felt worried, Snape must have known how to make his Patronus talk... was he trying to call for backup? The next second he felt numb for he couldn't explain what he was seeing. It could be true... this just couldn't be true!

"You know what this means Potter," Snape voice said from behind the wall. "I need to tell you something."

"I... I don't..." Harry said looking confused.

"Harry, don't let him distract you," McGonagall snapped. "He's just trying to get into your head."

"Dumbledore was already dying... he was poisoned," Snape explained.

"Liar!" McGonagall hissed. "I will not listen to this."

"No... wait," Harry said, looking at the silver doe before him. It was definitely the same one that he had seen in the clearing the night that Ron had returned and they had destroyed the Horcrux. This meant that Snape was the one that gave him the sword of Gryffindor. That meant that Snape had been helping him and that wouldn't make any sense unless Sanpe was in fact on Dumbledore's side.

He also knew that this couldn't be a lie, for how would Snape know to use the doe... only Harry, Ron, Hermione and whoever cast the doe knew about it... and that apparently was Snape. He wondered how Snape's Patronus had turned out to be a doe; it didn't seem like something he would be, but he didn't really have time to ask about that now.

"Harry!" McGonagall warned again.

"No," Harry repeated. "He helped me already... I don't get it... but... I think he's telling the truth."

"You can't trust him," McGonagall said, she had thought this man was on her side, but all along he was working for the monster... he had killed her closest friend. She could not believe that Harry was actually willing to listen to this lies.

"Minerva?" Professor Flitwick said coming down a different corridor with Sprout and Slughorn running beside him.

"Potter... what you need is here," Snape hissed, and there was a bluish glow coming from the wall, once it stop, they heard foot steps leaving the area.

"He's running away!" McGonagall said, wishing she could go after him, but their was no time for this. The appearance of the other teachers made her remember that there was going to be more battles in the future. Harry however, walked towards the corridor, he was going cautiously, as if he was afraid of being curse but he eventually he made it to the other end.

"What's going on Minerva?" Slughorn demanded and explained to them quickly, as she kept and eye on Harry.

Harry was looking at the small vial before him and picked it up. He knew what it was immediately, it was a memory... it most contain whatever it is that Harry needed to know. He placed it in his pocket, knowing he was going to have to find some way to look at this in the future. However, there was thing he had to do first... he had to find the last Horcrux before Voldemort got there.

He walked over to where the Professors were, all of who didn't seemed to be surprise to see him now so he realized that McGonagall had explain to them what was going on. He quickly asked Flitwick about the lost diadem, but even he didn't seem to be able to tell him much about it. He felt so lost... what was he supposed to do now... he had no idea what he was looking for. Still, seeing as Voldemort had set up his lacky in Ravenclaw's tower, he knew he was right in thinking that had something to do with her, and if that was true, then it had to be the diadem... the one that no one knew where it was and everyone seemed to be looking for, for the last thousand years.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry went back to the Room of Requirement to rejoin Ron and Hermione, and tell the other that there was going to be a fight after all. He thoughts when to Ginny immediately, he knew no matter what he said she was going to want to fight too. He couldn't really blame her, not when everyone she cared about would be fighting, but he wished again that she could just be safe. He wished that at least one person could stay safe from all this.

"Harry... what's going on?" Neville asked, and he realized that he was at the Room of Requirement.

"Voldemort is coming..." He said stiffly. "We're going to fight. McGonagall said to meet in the Great Hall."

Most of the people cheered and ran to the Great Hall. Harry watched them go with a grimace. They had no idea... they thought that this was good news because they've been itching to do something, anything to fight against all that has been happening. They had no idea how horrible war is... the pain you feel when you lose someone you care about... you love. This wasn't something to cheer about... this wasn't good news...

Harry looked over, noting that the Weasleys... at least most of them... where still in the room, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Ginny... telling her she couldn't fight. Harry looked at Ginny struggling, and he knew that she understood. Unlike the masses that had just left, she understood the hardship of war more than most. She had been through hell in her first year at Hogwarts, she had stood by him and the other for the last two years. He didn't want her there... but he wasn't going to deny her the chance to fight either.

"No Ginny... you're too young!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I can't do anything about your brother... they're all adults, but I will not let you fight!"

"She's already been through more that most of her brother could dream of," Harry said gravely and Mrs. Weasley turned to scowl at him as Ginny beamed.

Mrs. Weasley sharp glared soften for a second as she looked over him, seeming glad that he was okay, but went back to sharp as she said, "Be that as it may, there is no way I'm going to let her stay."

"I know you want to protect her," Harry said, looking Mrs. Weasley straight in the eyes, letting all of his emotions for Ginny show in them. "I know... but you can't stop her... she's going to find a way to fight whether you want her to or not... because she's like you... all of you... she's not going to just stand aside and when her family is in danger..."

"Harry..." Remus said, as Harry took a breath seeming to try and think of something else to say. "That's enough... it's their decision."

Harry frowned, but nodded his head.

Before Mrs. Weasley could say a word however, someone else ran into the room... someone that had shocked them all.

"Percy?" Bill said.

"Oh..." Percy said, looking shocked himself, obviously not expecting to run into his family like that.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Well... er... I'm here to fight," Percy said, he looked down. "Aberforth told me what was going on... and I... er... I knew I had to come..."

"You're not here to arrest us are you," Fred asked coldly, but there was a hint of humor in his voice.

"No," Percy sighed. "I know I... I was wrong..." it seemed to cost him a lot to say that. "I've known for some time now, but I didn't know how to get out of the Ministry..." he looked up then, at Mr. Weasley. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Oh Percy," Mrs. Weasley said, and ran to hug her third eldest son, glad that he made up with them, but wary... there was now one more person she was going to have to worry about.

"It's okay Percy," Mr. Weasley said, moving to his son and embracing him.

"Well... isn't that lovely, where one big happy family again," Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, but we really should be getting upstairs, or we're going to miss all the fighting," George added.

Harry looked around the room now, and realized for the first time that Ron and Hermione weren't there. He was starting to panic when he felt a warm hand press into his. He turned to see Ginny standing there, she was smiling at him.

"Thanks... for sticking up for me," Ginny said, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, but I'm not sure if your mum is going to listen to me," Harry smiled down at her.

"Oh, she most certainly is not," Mrs. Weasley said as they all made their way out of the the room, she was still holding onto Percy, but she was glaring at Ginny. "I don't care what Harry says... you're not going to fight."

Ginny sighed, but didn't argue... she was just going to have to find some way to sneak away from her mum. She turned back to Harry than, who seemed to realize what she was thinking judging my his grimace.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked her in a soft voice, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

"Ron said something about a bathroom," Ginny said and Harry frowned at her, not understanding what she meant, and before she could explain, they were in the Great Hall, and McGonagall started talking.

O

Hermione had not liked the trip down the sewers, riding a filthy pipe had not been fun at all for her, and landing in rat bones only made her feel even more uncomfortable. However, none of that was important now, they had to destroy the Horcrux and compare to most of the things they did this year, this was actually a pleasant adventure.

"Hm... it looks like the snakeskin had disintegrate," Ron mused as they passed a chalky looking area that was near a bunch of rocks that seemed to be blocking their way.

"What... what happened here?" Hermione asked, feeling nervous. She knew nothing was in here now, but she couldn't help but feel that some kind of monster was going to pop out at them.

"Oh... well, this is where Lockhart was about to erase mine and Harry's memories, but the curse backfired and he end up cursing himself," Ron said, almost smiling. "I was trapped on this side of the wall and Harry on the other... meaning he had to go on with saving my sister without me."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"You know... there was time when I wish I was with Harry," Ron said as he moved to the hole he had made and noticed immediately that it had gotten smaller in the years since he's been down there. He stared stiffing some the rocks, again making a hole that they could get through. "You know facing the basilisk and all... But I'm not sure if I would have been much help..."

"Don't say that," Hermione said kindly, taking the rocks down as well. "I'm sure you would have..."

"Gotten myself killed by the basilisk," Ron shook his head. "No Mione, the truth is, Harry had to do that on his own... it was the only way that Ginny would have been saved. I wanted to be there for Harry... help him, but he didn't need me for that."

"Why are you saying this Ron?" Hermione said, feeling a chill go through her.

"I don't know if it's going to be today... or some day down the line..." Ron started to say, looking determinately at the rocks, trying to control his voice. "But Harry is going to have to face You-Know-Who..." Hermione shuddered at that (Ron did too). "And we're going to have to let him."

"Ron..." Hermione said, she could feel tears threatening to over take her, and he turned to face her.

"There's only so much we can do to help him Hermione," Ron said, his own eyes wet, "I learned that five years ago... and it's more true now than ever."

"Don't talk like this Ron..." Hermione said, "It sounds like you're... that you're giving up on him..."

"No," Ron shook his head. "No!" he repeated. "I know Harry can do this... I just... I'm just saying that I wish I could be there, but I know I can't..."

He turned back to the rock then as Hermione wiped her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her though the now considerable sized hole. They walked in silence as they thought about what Ron had just said, until they reached a door with snakes in it. There wasn't a handle of any kind and Ron realized that he had to speak parseltongue again. It took him a few tries again, but eventually he got it and the door opened for them.

As the door opened a horrible smell of rotten meat hit their noses, and Hermione cast a charm so that they couldn't smell anything. Neither of them were that much interested in their surroundings, as they walked towards the black outline of the figure in front of them. The king of all serpents seemed to be rotting so much it was painful for them to look at it and though they could no longer smell it thanks to Hermione, it made them queasy being there.

"How are we supposed to get it's fangs without poisoning ourselves?" Ron questioned, but this time it seemed that Hermione had the answer for she cased a quick spell that caused all the teeth on the right side of the monster to fall out.

"That's how," Hermione smiled smugly. "Pick those up will you, we really should be going back... Harry must be awfully worried about were we are."

Ron rolled his eyes but did as he was told, taking a good number of fangs with him, just to be sure he had enough for any future Horcrux they might need to destroy with them. Just as they were about to leave the chamber with the basilisk in it they could hear a chilling voice that they could both recognize, seeming to come out of the walls.

**"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."**

"No!" Hermione said looking pale.

"He's here," Ron groaned, there was no getting out of this now... they were going to be a fight.

"We've got to get back there now!" Hermione said, starting to run for the door.

"No... wait," Ron said grabbing her arm.

"Ron..." Hermione started to protest.

"We have to destroy that Horcrux here... now!" Ron said. "We won't have any time when we get up there... we need to do this now."

Hermione groaned, but nodded her head.

"And I think you should do it," Ron added.

"Me... why?" Hermione said, she didn't feel that inclined to do something like that.

"Because Harry and I have done it," Ron explained. "Do you really want to be the only one that didn't destroy a Horcrux?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, but she felt he sort of had a point. She wanted to destroy this Horcrux. She wanted to have some kind of really evidence that she contributed in this quest of their, especially after everything they had been through.

"Fine, I'll destroy it," Hermione said. "Take it out."

Ron reached in his robe pocket and took out the tiny cup and placed it on the ground, and then he handed Hermione a basilisk fang.

"It might try to do something," Ron said now looking at the cup warily. "Put up a fight... but don't listen to it."

"Okay," Hermione said, looking determinately at the cup, holding the fang in her hand. She stepped towards it, but stopped almost immediately because the cup seemed to be shaking as a eery misted came out of it.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued to walk into the mist and seemed to vansihed from sighted.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"I'm here," Hermione replied immediately, though when she turned she couldn't see Ron at all. It made her feel like she was all alone. Her mind seemed to start to race as her fears started to be brought to the surface. She kept her eyes on the cup, she wasn't going to let it get to her, but even as she thought that she got this sickening feeling that something terrible was going to happen if she keep walking. That she was going to lose someone she cared about... She took a step closer... she could see Ginny, Nevilla and Luna fighing... dying.

"No!" She moaned, but shook her head, it hadn't happened and it wasn't going to, she reminded herself. Her next step she saw Harry facing Voldemort. Ron's words of "Harry's going to have to face You-Know-Who... and we're going to have to let him" filled her. She took another step and a green flash embodied Harry... who fell on the the ground lifeless.

She was crying now, how could she have just let him fight alone like that...

_NO_! A voice screamed at her... _this wasn't real! It's the cup... you have to destroy that cup!_

She took another step... Ron was crying over Harry, looking devastated and angry... a lot of it was directed at himself, though there was even more directed at Voldemort. She took another step... dreading what was coming next. How could she keep walking when she knew that Ron was going to dead too?

_Because you know you have to... the Horcrux must be destroyed and you have to do it? _A firm and yet grave voice said and she walked forward.

Ron stood up glaring at Voldemort... He yelled at the monster... cursing him for killing his best friend... but none of that was going to be enough. Voldemort raised his wand and flicked it causally at Ron...

Hermione screamed at that and took the final step, bringing the basilisk fang down on the cup with as much might as she could manage. As it seemed to scream she could see the lifeless body of Ron, the image fading with the mist.

"Hermione," Ron said, running over to her and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione didn't say anything as she shook in his arms, she couldn't get the image out of her mind... none of the images out of her mind, but the most prominent was the one of Ron.

"It's okay Mione, I've got you," Ron whispered in her ears, "it wasn't real... whatever it showed you... it wasn't real."

"Ron," Hermione said shakily looking up at him. "You're here."

"Of course I am... there's no where else I would be," Ron smiled at her, clearly wondering what happened, but she couldn't tell him... not right now.

"We... we don't have time to waste," Hermione said, trying to make herself get up. She couldn't let what she saw stop her from doing what she needed to do. It wasn't a vision of the future... it was just something the Horcrux tried to show her so it could go on living in it's demented way.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ron asked, looking her over warily. "Don't push yourself."

"We're needed Ron," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron agreed, "but I know how difficult it is to face a Horcrux..."

"Thanks for worrying about me," Hermione said, leaning her head against his, "but I'm okay... I'm strong enough to get through this."

"I'll keep you to that," Ron smiled at her, before standing up. "Let go then."


	60. Battle Of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Sixty

Battle Of Hogwarts

As Ron and Hermione reached the pipe, brooms in hand, the walls started to shudder.

"It's started... the fighting has started!" Hermione groaned.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, looking grim. "We better hurry."

"Ron... I think it would be fastest if you flew the both of us... I can take the basilisk's fangs..."

"Okay," Ron said and Hermione climbed onto his broom. "Er... Mione could you light the way... I need to know where I'm going and Icould go a lot faster with light."

"Sure," Hermione said, lighting her wand and Ron took off, flying as fast as he safely could, will aware that Hermione was holding something that will kill her if it pierced her skin. The trip up the pipe took longer than sliding down it, but eventually they came out of it.

"Where do we go now?" Ron asked. "Where do you think Harry is?"

"I don't know..." Hermione groaned. "I supposed the best place for us to go is the Room of Requirement..."

"Hermione the fighting started," Ron said, and to illustrate his point the wall seemed to shake, "Why would Harry be in the Room of Requirement?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, "but it's where he thinks we'll be... it might be where he would go to."

"Maybe," Ron allowed, and because he had no other place to suggest the two started heading to the Room of Requirement, and just as they reach the place, Harry came running from a different direction and both of their hearts seemed to lighten at the sight of him.

"Harry!" they both cried.

"Ron... Hermione!" Harry said, looking relieved and angry at the same time. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"The Chamber of Secrets!" Ron answered, and Hermione almost laughed at Harry expression. They gave Harry the quick explanation of what happened, and when it was all over showing him the now destroy Horcrux. Harry's angry vanished quickly and he was now beaming at them.

"Brilliant!" Harry stated.

"So what have you been up to?" Ron asked.

"Running around mostly... but I know what the last Horcrux is and where to find it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really!" it was Ron and Hermione's turned to be shocked.

"It's the lost diadem and it's in the Room of Requirement," Harry explained. "It in the room that I hide the Half-Blood Prince book last year... I know exactly where it is."

They then walked into the Room of Requirement, knowing that it couldn't be turn into a different room if it was being used and checking to see if anyone was in there. It was empty at first, but just before they could leave again, Tonks and Neville's Grandma came in.

"Tonks, what are you doing her," Harry questioned. "I thought you were staying with Ted."

"I could stay... not when Remus..." Tonks said looking scared.

"I understand," Harry sighed. "He was out on the grounds..."

Tonks nodded her head and ran off, presumably to go out to the grounds to be with her husband.

"You don't happen to know where my grandson is," Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"He was at the Astronomy tower throwing Mandrakes at the Death Eaters," Harry answered and she too ran off.

"What about..." Ron started but bit his lips... he didn't want to ask about his family because he knew he couldn't join any of them... he had to stay by Harry and help him.

"Oh... You'll never believe what happened," Harry said, they were still in the Room of Requirement, the sounds of the battle didn't seemed to be able to reach them there.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Snape was the one that cast the silver doe!" Harry said and they both stared at him like he was mad. "I know... that's how I felt. But there's no denying it was his."

"But... what?" Hermione said, trying in vain to make sense of what Harry had just said.

"He gave me a memory before the other professors chased him away," Harry shrugged. "After we get and destroy the Horcrux... I'm going to have to watch it... I'm sure there's something important on it."

"Harry... I don't know... Do you think you can really trust him," Ron groaned.

"I have no doubt that he was the one that gave us the sword," Harry seemed to be the only answer that he was going to give them, "come on... we've got get this Horcrux before we do anything else."

They followed Harry out of the room and open the door closed he started walking around, obviously thinking of whatever room held the Horcrux. When they walked into the new room Ron and Hermione gasped, they really had not expected to find the maze of junk that was now before them. Harry told him the key things they were looking for and they split up to try and find them.

As she looked through the room she couldn't help but noticed all the hidden treasures that were in here. Yes, most of the stuff was junk, but she had seen quite a few books that she would love to read judging by their titles at least. And there where other object that seemed to be almost as intriguing. She shook herself out of this thoughts. She really didn't have time to waste looking at all this other stuff, she had to focus on finding the Horcrux.

It was then that she heard voice... someone was talking. She called out to them, but she realized quickly that it wasn't friendly voices. She ran as fast as she could to where they were coming from, sending out a curse as soon as she saw Malfoy, flanked by his chronies like always. She had thought that Malfoy had learned by now that Voldemort wasn't really the a good person to follow but it seemed that he was even thicker than she thought.

That thought was driven from her when Crabbe had sent the Killing curse at her. She dove behind a stack of books, and stayed there for a while... she couldn't believe that someone that she had gone to school with for six years... admittedly someone that had loathed her and had always leaned to cruelty... had fired that curse at her.

However, she couldn't stay behind this wall of books forever, not when Harry was in danger. She came out of the stack and aim another stunning curse at the others, Malfoy dodging it. At the same time Ron sent a curse at Crabbe, but missed as will. The next thing she knew Crabbe sent the killing curse at Ron and she felt the blood boil in her... her heart raising, but she saw that Ron dodged it. She ran at the Slytherins, hitting Goyle with the stunning curse and than aiming for Malfoy, realizing that he was wandless, but knowing the best way to deal with him was just to stun him too. She was about to do it when Ron came round towards this, yelling and being chased by very dangerous looking fire.

She realized at once what this had to be, Fiendfyre, a deadly flame that will consume everything in it's path. It was nearly impossible to control, and she realized quickly that Crabbe didn't have control of this in the least.

They tried to get away from the deadly fire, but it seemed to have a mind of it's own, following their every move... closing in on them. They were backed into a corner when Harry found the broomsticks. He throw one for Ron, Hermione quickly climb onto it too, knowing even it there was one more broom for her, it was much better to be on the one with Ron... there was no way she could have dodged the fire. Harry climbed on his own broom and they looked for the exit, but the smoke the room was making that extremely difficult. They did however, find Draco and Goyle, surrounded by fire and going to be burned by it in minutes.

Harry, of course had to dive down to help them, it was in his nature to save those in need... even people that they had been enemies with. Ron didn't seemed to pleased about this, as he was force to put their own lives in danger for the scum that cause the danger in the first place (which is what he was mumbling to himself), but he follows Harry's lead. Hermione for her part was agreed with Harry... it was the right thing to do and she couldn't just let people die like this. Of course, trying to hold Goyle (who was unconscious thanks to her) in place while Ron flew them was very difficult to say the least. However, they all got out of there, burned in several places, but alive none the less.

As the caught their breath, Harry held up the lost diadem (Hermione wondered where he got that from, but it wasn't important enough to ask at the moment) and it was burnt terrible. The diadem started shaking in it's hands before it broke in half, a faint scream coming from it. They where now one more step closer to defeating Voldemort... there was only the snake and Voldemort himself left.

Before that thought could even settled they were reminded that they were in the middle of a battle right now. They could hear fighting coming from the far in of the corridor and they rushed over to see if they could help, whoever was there, running faster when they noticed the red hair. It was a little shocking when she noticed that one of the red haired people was Percy, seeing as from the last she heard he was still working for the Ministry, but it was clear that he had came to join their sided, seeing as he had just cursed the acting Minister.

"Hello Minister," they heard Percy say, hitting the Thicknesse with a curse, "Did I mention that I'm resigning."

"You're joking, Perce-" Fred said, hitting his own Death Eater with a curse. He walked towards his brother and clapped him on the back, "you're actually joking, I don't think I've hear you tell a joke since..."

Before Fred could even finish his sentence a explosion caused the wall they were standing next took explode, sending them all flying. She had no control, she had no clue what was going on as she fell, crashing to the ground painfully along with stone and other parts of the wall, some of which fell on her. She felt dazed as she got up, noticing that Harry too was getting up, and then she head a painful scream, filled with something far more terrifying than anything she had yet to face. For it was the scream of great lost.

"NO!" the scream was unrecognizable in his depths of misery. She looked over toward this screamer, her heart painfully in her chest and she cringed at her thoughts;_ Not Ron... Please don't let it be Ron!_

She couldn't seemed to move, too afraid of finding out who was lying there dead... for she knew some must be. Harry grabbed her arm as he moved towards the three redheads and she her body seemed to follow him, but her mind... it seemed to have detached itself from her body, wary of what she would see.

"NO!" the bitter cries came, the voice was recognizable now, but it wasn't the one she was longing to hear. "He was laughing!"

"Fred..." Ron said and her mind snapped back to her body, everyone sense seemed to suddenly come into focus and she could see at last what was had happened. She hated herself for being relieved in that moment, but she knew she couldn't really live if Ron had died.

"No... leave me alone," Fred shook Ron's hand off his shoulder, tears weld in his eyes as he looked down at his older brother. The one that he had picked on the most... The one that he had been so angry with only a few hours ago. The one that had just apologized to the whole family... and most painfully... the one that had just shield him for what surely would have might his own death... which was his now his brothers instead.

"Percy..." Fred cried, hold his brother limp body towards him.

"He... He's gone Fred," Ron's voice came out thickly, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't understand what was happening... One minute he was watching his brother duel... wondering why he was suddenly there helping them out and the next he was gone forever... He felt numb when he realized that he was never going to talk to his brother again. He was never going to hear his pompous explanation about something that was really dull. He was never going to be able to reconcile with his brother.

"Don't you think I know that!" Fred yelled, angry, pain, agony all of it was etched on his face. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO IT? I'm... HE..." he broke into sobs there, unable to control himself any longer. Ron grasped his brother firmly on the shoulder again and this time Fred didn't shake him off. The brother cried together, but they weren't allowed too much time to do as curse started flying through the now open wall.

"We've got to leave," Harry said, but Fred didn't seem to want to move.

"Come on Fred... we've got to get out of here," Ron said, it sounding as if it cost him a lot to say this, he was not going to lose another brother. That was for sure. He pulled on Fred's arm but he wasn't willing to move.

Just then a giant spider climbed into through the window and Harry and Hermione sent a curse at it, their spells working together perfectly so that it sent the spider flying back through the grounds.

"Damnit Fred, we have to go!" Ron shouted painfully and added when his brother didn't respond at all, "I know it hurts... but you have to keep fighting... Think of Mum! Think of George! Damnit! Think of Percy... he wouldn't want you to just to stay here!"

Fred looked up then, "we can't leave him here... not in the open like this."

"We'll move him," Harry said and went to pick up Percy's feet as Fred lifted the other side. They found a place that was out of the way and placed him there. Tears blurred Ron's vision as he looked at his brother and as he wiped them away angry started to fill his every being. He wanted to kill every Death Eater he could find. He wanted to find the bastard that did this and cause them to experience a slow and painful death.

He knew Fred felt the same way as him, as he saw the angry on his brother's face, right before he ran off to go join the fight. Ron was going follow, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her into a hidden passageway.

"Let me go!" he snapped at her. "I want to kill all those bloody bastards!"

"NO!" Hermione said, tears where streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were filled with concern for him and pain for their lost. "You can't! We have to help Harry!"

"Killing Death Eaters will help," Ron said, the pain in his chest was unbearable, he had to do something... anything the make it stop aching.

"NO!" Hermione repeated, desperate this time. "We have to get to Voldemort! We have to kill the snake! Ron that's the only way that we can end this! We have to end this now!"

Her words were no comfort for him because he knew she was right... he couldn't just fight senselessly, he had to help Harry win this war.

Hermione seemed to realized that he came to this conclusion for she was now looking at Harry, ordering him to go into to Voldemort's mind. Ron knew in that moment how much she was affect by his brother's d... by what had just happened that she was encouraged Harry to do something she feared so greatly.

Harry closed his eyes at her command and it seemed that he immediately slipped into Voldemort's mind. When he came out of his trance he told them that Voldemort was in the Shrieking Shack. Ron's blood boiled at that, the bloody bastard wasn't even fighting... he was just sitting back on his arse! This was his bloody war... and he didn't even have the nerve to fight in it! Well they're going to make him pay for that!

They ran towards the shack as quickly as possible, using the Invisibility Cloak to bypass the fighting. He ached again to just rip off the Cloak and join the battle. But he couldn't, he needed to stay with Harry and Hermione... and they need to end this before more people lost their life.

When Hagrid was taken by a group of giant spiders Harry ran out of the Cloak, chasing after them. Ron didn't even have time to be afraid of the spiders, what did they matter now after what he had just witness after all. He wasn't about to lose another brother. They ran after Harry, who was screaming for Hagrid.

It suddenly got unnaturally cold and his mind seemed to be trapped back in the corridor they had just left... he was staring down at his brother's dead body... he was looking at how much pain his other brother was in. He could barely make out Hermione trying to cast the Patronus Charm. He couldn't even manage to raise an arm, let alone cast a Patronus... not after what he had just seen.

"Expecto Patronum!" he heard the cry, but it wasn't either Harry or Hermione. As the Dementors left the haze they seemed to have brought him went with them and he noticed that Luna, Ernie and Seamus were there... that it was them that had rescued them.

"Thanks," Harry said to them.

"It's now problem," Luna said cheerfully, and Ron felt resentful that anyone could be halfway cheerful at that moment. He tried to swallow that feeling, he knew he shouldn't be angry at that, but he didn't seemed to have much control over his emotions right now.

Not that it mattered when they were nearly smashed by giants. Not when they were running for the Shrieking Shack again... heading to where Voldemort was hiding out in. They got to the tree soon after that... it seemed quieter here, no one was fighting around.

"Damnit, where's Crookshanks when you need him?" Ron hissed as he dodged one of the branches the Whomping Willow swung at him.

"Crookshanks! Are you a wizard, or what?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh... right," Ron said and he could feel a smile touch his lips. Of course she would saying something like that... remind him of the time when he has asked a similar question to her. She was smiling at him now as he levitated a stick to hit the knot that would make the tree freeze. He loved her so much right then as she tried to make him feel something.

"Wait," Harry said, and the look he gave them was clear... he didn't want them to go with him... but it wasn't time yet... Ron knew that Harry still needed them. He looked at Hermione, and he wished for only a second that it wasn't the case... wishing her to not go with them as they walked into a confine area where the most powerful wizard was now, but there wasn't.

"We're coming, so just get in there," Ron said and Harry nodded his head and went into the tunnel. It was so small that they had trouble making their way through it... they had to crawl. Harry would stop every once in a while and Ron thought he must have slipped into Voldemort's mind at those times. As they reached the trap door they could hear Voldemort in person. A chill of fear ran through him as he could see through the holes in the roof for them and the floor for Voldemort. Harry seemed to be stuck in Voldemort's mind for he paused there, biting his hand so he would not scream and give out their location.

"Lucius! Where is Severus?" Voldemort hissed, his angry seemed to fill the whole room and Lucius flinched as most of the anger was directed at him. "Why has he not answered my summons?"

"He... he ap..." Lucius voice was so low that the couldn't make out what he said.

"What?" Voldemort said in shock and chilly angry. "I must not have heard you properly... speak up!"

"He appears to be fighting for the Order!" Lucius said loud enough for them to hear and Ron had to clap a hand over his mouth to hide his own shock to that. Of course Ron's gasp wouldn't have been heard anyway, because Voldemort had put the Cruciatus Curse on Lucius, and the cries drowned out all other sounds.

"That... is unfortunate!" Voldemort said to himself, lifting the curse from Lucius. "I wanted to make things perfect... but I will have to deal with Snape later. He will regret the day that he had decided to double cross me. Ah... I think it's about time to deal with the boy," he added with a sigh, he rose from his seat and left the room.

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't want to kill Fred, but I felt that it was unrealistic if all nine Weasley made it out alive, so I felt that one of them had to go. I know it's kind of a cheat to kill Percy, but having him die in the place of his brother is an honorable way to die and showed that he did indeed care more about his family than anything else. **


	61. Harry's Dead?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Sixty-One

Harry's Dead?

"Harry," Hermione said, his eyes were still close and he seemed to be trapped in his thoughts... or in the mind of Voldemort.

"What are we doing... why did you just let him get away?" Ron questioned.

Harry shook his head them, seemed to come back into himself. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't move."

"You really need to find out how to block those visions," Hermione groaned.

"Hmph... weren't you the one that just made be look into Voldemort's mind," Harry said defensively.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "but this is different. Harry you're completely vulnerable when you're in Voldemort's head... it's like you're not even here anymore... If you're going to face him... you can't let his angry get to you like that."

Harry sighed, but before he could say anything more Voldemort voice rang out so loud and clearly that they all thought that he was was standing behind them. However, he wasn't, he was just sending another message to everyone:

**"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.**

"**Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.**

"**Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.**

"**You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.**

"**I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."**

The voice cut of them and Hermione felt as if she had just swallowed a piece of lead. She could easily imagine Harry doing as Voldemort had requested. Give himself up in hopes of saving the ones he love.

"Harry... you can't listen to him," Ron said firmly, his fist were shaking and she could tell where his thoughts were going.

"I know," Harry said in a dead voice.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle," Hermione said, it was the only thing she could think of saying. The three walked back to the castle in silence. Hermione tried not to notice all of the signs of the battle that had just been going on but they were too numerous to ignore. Everywhere she looked there were marks in the ground, or stone that seemed to have been blasted off of the castle.

She tried to stop herself from seeing the image of Percy laying motionless in the hall but she couldn't. She looked at Ron then, trying to see how he was dealing, his eyes were on Harry as if he was afraid the other boy would go running straight to Voldemort if he took his eyes off him. Hermione shivered at that, knowing how much pain it would cause them all if Harry were to do that.

As they entered the castle they seemed to silently agree to go to the Great Hall, for they didn't even hesitate at the door. When they got there what they saw made them sick. The first thing they could see was the many bodies of the people that had lost their lives. At least thirty... There was also a lot of people that seemed to be injured.

Before she could even notice any of them, Ron left there side, seeming to be walking in a haze towards his family that were all huddled around Percy's body. Mrs. was laying over him, crying bitterly as Mr. Weasley was sitting, his hands covering his face as his shoulders shook. Fred seemed to be looking at his brother with a blank expression, no longer having any emotions to show. The rest of the Weasleys were standing next to each other, wimping.

When Ron joined them, they all hugged, expressed their gratitude that he was there. Ron reached for Hermione's hand as he joined his family in grief, he need her to be near him right now. He wouldn't be able to stand this if she wasn't here, helping him to breath.

"Do... do you know what happened?" Bill asked in voice shook has he spoke.

"F-fred said you were there," Ginny added.

"It's just about the only thing he said," George said, looking at his twin with concern, he knew something terrible had to have happened to cause Fred to be so silent... it was more than just seeing his brother die before... George was sure of that.

"P-pe..." Ron started to say, but he couldn't form the words... he couldn't say this out loud.

"He died protecting Fred," Hermione said when Ron couldn't speak.

"I thought it was something like that," Bill said, pinching the bridge of his nose as Fleur wrapped her arms around him in support.

Ginny started to really cry at this and Ron walked over to give her a hug. He knew how she felt. They all had been so angry at their brother... and now... now he was gone.

George however, when to walk over to Fred... he didn't say anything or try to make his brother feel any better for what had happened. He knew there was no chance of that happening, not after this. However, he now felt a undying gratitude for what Percy had done... he knew it was harsh, but he could not have handled it if he had lost his twin.

Hermione, feeling uncomfortable sharing in the Weasleys grief, especially now that she wasn't holding on to Ron, turned to Harry... only he wasn't there. Panic welled up in her, she had let Harry out of her sight... how could she do that... especially after Voldemort's request. She scanned the room, hoping to see his messy hair somewhere... anywhere, but she knew it was unless.

Her eyes fell on Neville in one corning, he seemed to be talking to a group of people... telling them what to do. She watched as they nodded their heads and than left the room... she presumed to try and find people that have been trapped in the rebel... or had been killed.

Her eyes next landed on a bloody Remus holding a unconscious Tonks to him. She feared how bad Tonks was, but she could seen in Remus's crazed expression that she was not dead... not yet. She kept looking around the room, seeing more tragic scene... seeing more people that she knew, in pain... critically injured... dead... Her eyes watered, making it more difficult to see, but one thing was clear... Harry was no where to be seen.

"Hermione," Ron's voice made her turned to look at him. She noticed that all the Weasleys where gone now expect for Fred and Mrs. Weasley.

"What...?" Hermione said, her mind seemed to be working slowly, but she could see that Ron was talking to her, she just couldn't hear what he was saying. She focused on his as he spoke this time.

"The others had gone to see if they could find anyone else," Ron said emotionalessly. "I think we should help them."

Hermione just looked at him, she realized that he didn't know that Harry was gone yet... she didn't want to tell him, make him worry about something new but he had to know.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked then looking around the room.

"I-i..." Hermione started to say and Ron's head snapped to her's she could tell that understood what she couldn't say.

"No..." Ron groaned, "he couldn't have..."

"Ron... I don't think..." Hermione said turning pale, she knew what Ron was thinking, but she wouldn't let herself form that thought. She hadn't gone through all this mess... all this fighting and torture and pain just to lose Harry like this... to his stupid noble nature. "He... he probably just couldn't stand being here... he probably just had to go somewhere that he could be by himself."

Ron shook his head, and he grabbed her arm, "we've got to find him!"

Hermione nodded her head, and they left the Great Hall and all the dead and injured behind them. She didn't actually think that they were going to find Harry... the growing knot in her stomach was telling her that... but there was nothing else for them to do. They have been by Harry's side for so long now that it didn't feel right to be away from him now.

"I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him," Ron groaned, bitterly after they had search for half an hour and still they couldn't find Harry. "What was I thinking... I knew he might do this..."

"Ron..." Hermione said, grabbing his shoulder and making him face her. "This isn't your fault... I should have..."

"It's not your either," Ron said softly, and than sat down at one of the stairways, grabbing his head in his hands. "Why would he do it Hermione... why would he go to them. Doesn't he know that it won't stop us from fighting V-Voldemort... he's not just going to let us go no matter what words he said. And Damnit! We're not going to just sit by and let him do whatever the hell he wants!

"I already lost one brother in this damn war! I'm not going to lose Harry too!"

"Ron," Hermione said wrapping herself around him, and his shoulders shook. "You said it yourself Ron... we were going to have to let him go at some point..." she added softly, her voice sounded hollow to her, she knew that this would do little to help him now.

"Not like this!" Ron said bitterly. "Not into a bloody trap that's is filled with Death Eaters... this isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"I know," Hermione said, leaning into him and this time he moved so he was holding her.

"There you guys are!" Neville said, looking panicked about something.

"Neville?" Hermione said, wiping the tears from her cheeks, this really was no time to cry... not yet, not while there were so many other things that they were supposed to be doing.

"I just saw Harry..." Neville started.

"What?" Ron said getting up quickly. "Where?"

"A few floors down from here..." Neville said. "I didn't know what he was about... he looked kind of odd... then he told be something about killing V-Voldemort's snake... it didn't make any sense."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, there hearts pounding in their chest. Why would Harry tell Neville about Nagini. What did that mean? He had been keeping everything so close to him why would he so suddenly decided to include Neville in on the plan.

"He said he wasn't giving himself up... I told him that we weren't going to stop fighting..." Neville said in an almost pleading voice, because he seemed to come to the conclusion that he shouldn't have let Harry leave his sight. "He said this was part of the plan!"

"How long ago did you see him?" Ron asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Neville said.

"Come on," Ron said and he started making his way towards the front down.

"He was wearing his Cloak," Neville said dejectedly. "You're not going to be able to see him."

"I won't let that stop me," Ron grumbled to himself.

"This isn't your fault Neville," Hermione said softly to her friend.

"Hmph..." Neville huffed, "I shouldn't have let him go. I could see it in his eyes. He looked, resigned."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Neville said. "It just... he looked different than he was earlier... before he looked like he was still fighting... but this time... he seemed almost peaceful."

Ron growled at that and picked up his pace.

"But he was warning me about a snake... I just didn't understand," Neville groaned.

"Neither do we," Hermione said bitterly, as the made it to the front doors they notice Ginny was standing there, looking at the grounds with a horrified expression.

"Gin?" Ron said, stopping in his march to the forest at the sight of his sister. "Gin what is it?"

"I don't know," Ginny said turning to Ron and seemed to be looking for something. Then Hermione realized that she was looking for someone... and that he wasn't here. She looked at Ron then she kneel on the floor. "No..."

"Gin," Hermione said, moving to wrap her arms around her as she sobbed.

"I felt it... he... walked pass me..." Ginny sobbed, and she clutched at her necklace, and Hermione thought she was imagining things, but she felt heat coming off of it. It was so hot in fact it seemed to almost burn.

"Well then I'm just going to have to go after the git and bring him back!" Ron snapped.

"NO!" Ginny cried before Ron could even make a move, as she pulled the necklace off of her... it was rapidly turning cold... and throw it from her. Hermione, mind seemed to separate from her body again... the pain in Ginny's voice was clear... she felt as if the ground beneath her had vanished and she was falling, but this time she didn't crash to the floor his just keep falling.

"Ginny," Ron's voice was whisper, shaky... detached.

"It's... I-it's too late," she said and Hermione tighten her grip painfully around Ginny, her mind crashing back into her body with the force of a wrecking ball. Terrible shuddering sobs broke her lips and she felt numb inside. Ron's arms came around them then... not holding her... not trying to make her feel better, but trying desperately to holding onto someone that's still alive... still real...

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, time didn't seemed to matter anymore. However, the thing that brought her out of her thought was the chilling voice filling the halls once again... it's message the worst they had and could ever hear:

**"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.**

**"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."**

The message hint more painfully that she thought possible in that moment... she hadn't realized until she hear that monster speak that she had actually been hoping that Ginny was wrong... that she had somehow misunderstood something. But no...

Harry was dead...

The words didn't make sense to her... it couldn't be possible... how could Harry be dead? He had always been there! He had always been fighting! He had always survive! How... How could he die now!

"We have to go," a voice said from the distance, she could feel someone shaking her, but she didn't respond.

There was no where that she had to be anymore... they had failed... Harry was dead and they had failed.

"You can't just stay here," the voice said again, growing louder. "No one is going to take this laying down... We are going to fight!"

Fight.. what was the point of fighting now... what good was it really going to do.

"You can't let Harry sacrifice be in vain!" The voice was screaming now and she now recognized it as Neville's voice. He wasn't just talking to her either... he seemed to be trying to get her's, Ron's, and Ginny's attention. "Damnit, he told me to kill that stupid snake! There has to be a bloody reason for that! And it for surely didn't mean that you can sit here on your arses!"

"He's right," Ron's voice came then. "We're the only ones that knows how to finish this now!"

Ron then looked at Hermione and she felt her whole body go ridge. There was angry in his eyes, he was going to act rashly, she could tell. He was going to run to challenge Voldemort like she had seen him do when she had destroyed the cup... was that a prediction. She didn't know if it was or not... but one thing was sure, Ron wasn't going to run out to face Voldemort alone... she was going to be right there by his side.


	62. The Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter Sixty-Two

The Ending

She had no idea how she got there, one minute she was standing with her friend... with Ron... and the next they were with all of the survivors of the first fight, seeming to be preparing themselves for the next. She looked up and noticed that she was standing next to all the Weasleys, there tear stained face sending a wave of pain to her own chest. Her eyes went to Mrs. Weasley, who was shaking with silent tears, and was being held by a Mr. Weasley that was staring blankly out to the grounds before them.

She turned her eyes, it was too hard to look at them, as she too looked at the grounds. They came slowly, walking as if they were no hurry. There was so many of them left, she knew that their side was outnumbered by a considerable amount. She knew that they had kids on their side that hadn't experience enough of life... and she knew the opponents they face would kill ever last one of them. The knowledgeable made her mind burn, but she didn't cower from it, she was filled with angry. She embraced that angry... pushed all the other feelings she had to the side and let that take over completely.

"NO!" the chilling cry came form McGonagall, her eyes were one the biggest of the group of people and Hermione noticed with a shook that it was Hagrid.

Then she saw him, the boy that she had always been her best friend, even when he didn't realized how much he meant to her. The boy that she had come to think of as a brother... or had she always thought of him that way... it mattered little now, for either way that boy was dead.

The imagine brought tears to her eyes, and the grief threatened to tear down the wall of angry she had just built. "HARRY!" she cried out.

More painful than hearing her own voice was hearing Ron's "NO!" and Ginny's "HARRY". She was knocked down by her grief again, but she felt Ron catch her before she could fall, holding her to him.

Voldemort was talking, she knew that but she couldn't make sense of it. No she was trying to find her angry again... that was what she needed now. If there was ever going to be a tomorrow for her, she would have to deal with her grief then, but she needed to numb the pain now so she could fight.

"HE BEAT YOUR!" Hermione could feel more than hear Ron said. She looked up at Ron, who was glaring at the field and she could see that he had no problem finding the necessary angry. She tried to focus this time as Voldemort talked.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort said in a smug voice and she felt her blood boil again. "Killed while trying to save himself-"

How could Voldemort possible say that? It was down right ridiculous. Harry would never had run from this... no Harry would run towards the danger... run there in hopes of saving everyone else. The lie made her so angry she tried to move, but she felt arms holding her back. She didn't know who it was, but it definitely wasn't Ron's... he seemed to be trying to move too.

No one seemed to have held Neville back though, for he was now running towards Voldemort, enraged by all that was said. Hermione felt a thrill of panic fill her as she watched her friend... she also felt a fair amount of jealously, wishing to be the one out there. However, after Neville was curse and rendered unable to move all she wanted to do was save her friend.

"Let me go," she struggled again the arms that were holding her.

"You can't help him," Fleur said as she could hear Ron and Ginny struggling with their siblings in their own attempts to fight their way free.

"We can't leave her there alone," Hermione hissed, but stopped struggling, only so she could hear what Voldemort had to say.

"... you would make a good Death Eater."

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over!" Neville yelled. "Dumbledore's Army!"

Hermione wasn't the only one that yelled, it seemed that everyone that had been in school for the last few years we're all raising to the battle cry. She broke free from Fleur as Fred and George let Ginny go, they seemed to want to join the charge now, only Ron was still being held by Bill. None of them moved though as the watched something fly out of the castle to Voldemort.

"There will be no more houses in the future," Voldemort was saying, "the crest and shield of my noble ancister Slyazar Slytherin will suffice for everyone! Isn't that right Neville."

At those words white flames seemed to shoot out of the thinging that Voldemort had just placed on Neville's head (the sorting hat) and she watched helplessly as her friend screamed in pain. One second was all she needed however, for the next she was running... running with every single one of the resistance fighters along side her.

She kept her eyes on Neville as she ran and she couldn't believe what she saw. He somehow seemed to have broke the curse that was on him, the flames falling off him along with the hat. Neville seemed to pick something up, the silver glint of the sword shinny bright, seeming to gather everyone's eyes as he chopped off the head of the snake.

Hermione felt a sickening laugh came from her own lips at this as she realized that Voldemort was mortal again... that he could dead just like any other man.

It was then that her advances where hampered, her attention was diverted for her main target by the sight of the dirty blonde hair flying around. Luna was fighting some masked Death Eater, but that is not what made Hermione hesitate. No it was the chill that was filling her arm, coming form the wand in her hand. It seemed to have sense the presence of it's old master because Hermione could see her pointing a wand at Luna.

Hermione sent the worst curse she knew of... the one that she had been hit with in her fifth year, but Bellatrix dodged it.

"Oh... if it isn't the filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix cackled, her eyes seemed to light up, "and you have my wand for me."

Hermione had to fight back the urge to take the wand that she had now and snapped. It would have been a pleasure to seen Bellatrix face at the destruction of her wand, but then Hermione would be defensively and she wasn't about to let herself die.

Bellatrix flicked her wand casually and the fight started so fast Hermione could barely keep up. Shield... dodge... block... shield... block... dodge... Damnit, she wasn't able to mount an attack at all. All she could do was defend herself and she could feel that she was losing ground... she was being forced back into the castle.

"You should have known you couldn't escape me," Bellatrix laughed.

Hermione could seen it in the other woman's mad eyes that she was about to send the Cruciatus Cures again. Fear threatened to over come her, but she quelled it by her angry. She refused to be scared of this woman any longer.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled as Hermione shouted, "Stupefy!"

The spells meet in the middle, the clash of when sent a burst of power the force of which nearly knocked Hermione down, as the ricocheted off each other. Hermione curse sailed harmlessly off into space and Bellatrix seemed to have hit a Death Eater.

"Not bad," Bellatrix said, her eyes had grown more serious, but before she could raise her arms, someone else fired a spell at her.

Hermione looked around to see that it was Ginny, and her heart started to beat painful in her chest. It was hard enough to fight Bellatrix before, but now that she was going to be worried about Ginny she knew it would be even harder. The next curse that was fired however, didn't come from any of them, it came for Luna, who seemed to have defeated her Death Eater and was now joining the fight.

"A bunch of girls..." Bellatrix shook her head impatiently. "This is what I have to deal with... find them, but I shall make this fast."

She sent the Killing Curse at Ginny immediately and it looked as though everything was going in slow motion. The look of shook in Ginny's eyes... the automatic reflex that Ginny had learned over the years of playing Quidditch and being picked on by all her brothers. It was just enough... the curse sailed over Ginny head... missing her by inches.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, her eyes were beyond furious, as she charged into the fight. The duel started and it was was more intense than Hermione had ever seen in her life. She never realized until that moment just how powerful Mrs. Weasley was as she sent curse after curse at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix tried to taunt Mrs. Weasley, tried to get to the other, so that she could take advantage of Mrs. Weasley distraction. What she wasn't counting on was the Mrs. Weasley was already well past the breaking point, there was nothing that would distract her in this moment. And with a fury and hatred that has never been seen in Mrs. Weasley's eyes before, she sent the final curse at Bellatrix. The look of surprise was the last expression Bellatrix would ever have.

"ARGH!" Voldemort screamed in raged and Hermione realized then that all the other Death Eater seemed to have been defeated. This was it, surely even Voldemort wouldn't be able to make it out of here alive in a room full of people who wanted him dead. He however, didn't seemed to be worried about that as he pointed his wand towards Mrs. Weasley.

"PROTEGO!"

The shout had her gasping for air, because she was sure she would never hear that voice again... A painful hope filled her, froze her to the spot she was in.

Then he was there... pulling off his Invisibility Cloak and glaring at Voldemort like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't been dead just a second ago. Harry Potter was alive!

The cheers for him filled the room, but she couldn't make sense of them. She was keeping her eyes on Harry... he was walking towards Voldemort... and she knew only one thing, she could not lose him again... she could not take it to have him be taken for this world again, and this time forever.

Harry was acting differently though. He wasn't scared or worried or panic like he seemed to be the last she had seen him. He also didn't seemed to be bothered at all by the obvious angry coming off of Voldemort. He must have learned control over his emotions at last.

She listened as Harry talked to Voldemort in his new confident manner, terrified and yet thrilled by this. His confidence seemed to be filling her too... making her believe that he could actually win. She listened as Harry explained about Snape being on Dumbledore's side and she realized immediately that he had learned more about that than he had told them in the Room of Requirement in what now seemed like another lifetime ago.

As Harry talked about the Elder wand, the wand that was supposed to be the most deadly wand in the world, she felt her heart race. Draco had disarmed Dumbledore... had in a sense defeated the Elder wand... and Harry had disarmed Draco... taking the wand that was now the master of the Elder wand. She had never before wanted to believe in wand lore and of a magic that couldn't be explained in book than she did in that moment.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry and Voldemort yelled at the same time, their spells meeting, the green light bouncing backwards without even the slightest fight (the wand was not willing to curse it's true master). Harry caught the Elder wand in his hand as the green light hit Voldemort in the chest.

The monster that had terrorized their lives for the last seven years was gone in a flash, he didn't even have time to make a face of astonishment... he was just gone.

It only took one second for her to realize that it was all over... they were free. The next second she was running to Harry, shouting as she wrapped her arms around him at the same time that Ron did, the three of them hugging in the middle of the room full of cheering witches and wizards. Ginny was there the next second, Harry moving so that he could hold her more closely to him, but neither Ron or Hermione let go of him.

They were engulfed by what seemed to be the rest of the people in the room, everyone cheering... everyone feeling the joy of the war finally and truly being over.

O

Time seemed to have gone by in a blur for the next few hours. It seemed like one second she was hugging Harry and the next she was sitting with a group of people, some of which were her friends, others that she hardly new. Ron was by her side the whole time, holding her hand like he was never going to let her go.

Whenever she would look at him she could see that he was feeling what she was. Relieved it was over. Ecstatic that they had both survive... and that Harry had survive (she hated to admit this but there was a large part of her that believe that it was impossible that they would have all made it, especially Harry). Grief for those that were lost, most notably Percy, but a lot of their friends too had lost their lives in this fight. Then she thought of the people that were injure seriously, like Tonks that was still unconscious, Remus trying to do all he could to help her. Understanding that they no longer had to fight a war. Lust, to celebrate in private their new freedom. Before they could be alone though, they needed to talk to Harry. They needed to know what had happened in the hour that he was away from them... they needed to know why he appeared to be dead.

"It's me," Harry's voice said suddenly, but they weren't surprised by this (even though they couldn't see him) because they had been expecting him to come to them. "Will you come with me."

They got up, and walked out of the Great Hall, where Harry took off the Cloak to relieve himself. They walked a little while in silence, until suddenly Harry started talking.

"After I left the Great Hall..." Ron glared at him there and Harry sighed, "I'm sorry... I just couldn't stand see how much people had lost their lives... because of me..."

"Harry!" two exasperated voices said at the same time.

"After I left the Great Hall," Harry said again, "I remembered the memory that Snape gave me. I thought it might be important so I went to Dumbledore's office so I could watch it. It turns out that Snape knew my mum even before they went to Hogwarts and they were friends."

There was something about Harry's expression that said there was more to this, and it wasn't hard to figure out what it was, but neither of them pushed him for details about this.

"Basically what the memory was telling me was that..." Harry said, swallowing hard and looking disgusted and like he really didn't want to say it, but it was important that they understood. "That I was... I was a Horcrux."

Ron and Hermione gasped at that. "WHAT?"

"How is that possible?" Ron said.

Hermione however was thinking about everything odd that happened to Harry... everything that seemed to be link to his scar and realized how much sense this made. She shivered realizing that Harry had been living with a piece of Voldemort soul in his body for so long. She looked at Harry and realized he was apprehensive, like he thought that they would be disgusted by this... by him.

"Harry," Hermione said hugging him, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I can't imagine how hard that was for you to hear."

"What does that mean anyway... that you where a Horcrux?" Ron asked. "Voldemort is dead right..."

"Yeah, he's dead," Harry said firmly. "I'm not a Horcrux anymore."

This caused Ron and Hermione both to shiver, wondering... knowing how he stopped being a Horcrux.

"I had to die," Harry said. "Or at least I had to let Voldemort hit me with the killing curse again."

Hermione really started crying at that. "You survived the killing curse again!"

"Yes," Harry said sadly. "But you're getting ahead of the story."

"Sorry," Hermione said and Ron wrapped an arm around her.

"After I got out of the memory I knew I had to go to the forest," Harry went on, his voice was hallow as he talked about this. "Dumbledore had said that I had to let Voldemort kill me and not defend myself or do anything to stop him..."

Ron growled at that, "I can't believe that he..."

"He knew that it wouldn't really work," Harry interrupted Ron. "He knew that I wouldn't be killed by the curse, but if I thought I was going to die, I would be able to protect those that I care about from Voldemort."

"I don't get it?" Hermione said. "How did you survive?"

"My mum protection," Harry said, "Dumbledore said that because Voldemort used my blood to make him come back to his body that it actually strengthen the connection that we had with each other... made it so I couldn't be killed by him... or something like that..."

"Oh..." was all Ron could say to that.

"What, I thought you said that Dumbledore wanted you to believe that you would die... how could he have told you about this connection you had with your mum?" Hermione asked.

"Oh... well... er..." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "After I was hit with the Killing Curse I sort of had a vision thingy of Dumbledore and he explained everything to me."

"What?" Hermione said, this just got more and more confusing.

"It's not really important," Harry said. "The important thing is that I had to go to the forest... I know that you probably hated me for that..."

"You got that right," Ron grumbled.

"And I'm sorry... but it was the only way," Harry sighed. "I was a Horcrux... if I didn't die... then neither could Voldemort."

"Oh Harry," Hermione whimpered, thinking about Harry walking to the forest alone, knowing that he was going to die. What strength it must have taken him to something like that.

"You were alone..." Ron sighed.

"I wasn't alone," Harry shook his head. "I was right about the stone... it was in the Snitch... and it opened at the close... the end of my life.

"Because of the stone my parents walked with me towards the forest."

Harry stopped there, it was hard to keep talking about this, and he felt the other two understood what had happened. He then explained more about his dream with Dumbledore in it, after which he told them about Narcissa saying he was dead, allowing him to fool Voldemort.

"... I'm sorry I had to pretend to be dead, but it was the only way to defeat Voldemort," Harry finished.

"We understand why you did it Harry," Hermione said. "But that doesn't make it any easier for use to see it."

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated, and then he looked up and they were at Dumbledore office, Harry made his way quickly up the stairs and the other two followed him. It was eery hearing all the portraits in there applauding Harry, but that didn't last long. For Harry was now talking to Dumbledore's portrait, making sure that he cover up all the lose ends. The most notably the Elder Wand.

As Harry held up the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand that ever existed saying that he didn't want she felt a strange desire to claim it as her own. She thought of all the good she could do with a wand like that. Also, seeing as she had lost her own wand, and the one that she was using now needed to be destroyed as soon as she could find a replacement wand, it would due nicely to have this wand.

Harry, however, felt it would be best to put it back into Dumbledore's tomb. She had to admit it was the best thing to do, for it really was seductive thinking about what that wand could do. Especially after she watched Harry repair his old wand with it (a feat she had thought was impossible). She could feel that Ron longed for the wand too, but she squeezed his hand and when he looked at her he smiled. Having that wand would only have been asked for trouble and really... they had plenty of that for many lifetimes.

**A/N: So this is the end of the books and nearly the end of my story. I think I will do a few more chapters to settle things a little more, but before that I'm going to take a break for about a month. **


End file.
